The Dragon's Origins - (Prologue to Issei's Sacrifices)
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Takes place after chapter six of Issei's Sacrifices. Before Issei reveals how he became a Forsaken, first he wishes to reveal his true character. The real Issei Hyoudou. Issei / Harem Three chapter prologue of Issei's Sacrifices. Mature rating for violence, swearing, lemons. Many crossovers from different animes/mangas and video games.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon's Origins - **(Prologue to Issei's Sacrifices)**

Chapter One

 **As I said at the end of chapter six. This is a prologue story of three chapters explaining and going deeper into Issei's character. As well as showcasing his strengths and the friends he makes.**

 **The story will begin with Issei as a child before Irina leaves for Europe, from there it will flash forward to three months before he is killed by Raynare and is revived by Rias.**

 **Three months before the start of canon is what I'm impling.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **(Ddraig speaking)**

 **-Author speaking - (Nothing huge just wanted to copy this from another author who uses this same method when he needs to explain something during.)**

As soon as Raynare reveal that pieces of information I knew my house was going to be destroyed before nightfall, if I'm lucky!

I blocked out the noise around me and went behind the bar I had build in my home.

Yes, I'm still a minor and cannot drink alcohol. I've made the exception for myself and my peerage for we are always fighting battles where anyone of else can kick the bucket at any moment.

So as their King, I allowed them to indulge themselves in everything adults do for fun.

Drinking being one of them!

Of course. Some of my members are in fact adults and don't need my permission because they are in the right.

The rule only enables those of us who are still underage.

While I continued on preparing my beverage I listened in on the arguement they're having. I pray to G-. Wait, myself. I pray to myself that they don't start calling on their magic.

Nothing in this house is less than a thousand dollars!

"Ara? Why for the lost of speech, Rias Gremory? Unable to believe that the four fallen angels you wiped from exsitence standing before you in perfect health."

Raynare was enjoying the looks of dumbfounded and flabbergasted stares she was receiving from the group of devils she and her group did battle with months ago.

"R-Raynare. How? Why? Exactly how are four alive!"

Rias said this nearly hyperventlity. Why not? After all, she herself personally saw the end of these four fallen with her own hands.

Her peerage fared no better, seeing the faces of people who they thought were dead, gone from this world now standing a couple feet in front of them.

Kalawarner stood next to Raynare wearing the same white cloak with clan symbol adorning it.

"How and why we are alive doesn't concern you. We were only brought back because we were of some use to the man who rose us from the dead."

"And exactly who is this man who accomplish the impossible of reviving the dead. Keeping in mind that you were killed by Rias Gremory's **"Power of Destruction"**."

Azazel was fascinated by these occurring developments. Four of his former soldiers are alive. Also from the power he could sense from them, they certainly aren't the same fallen angels he grew accustom to before their deaths.

"As am I... At these moments I wouldn't bother myself with Azazel's curiosity to anything that remotely interest him."

Cue said fallen angel falling down anime style.

 _'Shemhaza are you sure you're not really a devil?'_

I briefly wondered, taking joy at Azazel's lost of composure from his own trusted lieutenant.

"I am however intrigue on how someone could revive the dead."

"You still haven't figure it out."

Turning their heads to the dining table where Akame and Kurome sat, munching on some cookies. Kurome had a deadpan expression as she continued her chewing.

 **\- I love that expression of hers.**

Kurome continued eating all while keeping that same expression on her face as she ate. Finally, she stopped enough to talk properly without talking with her mouth full.

"King-kun is God. King-kun was made the successor of God from the bible. Did you forget he showed you his halo and angel wing once before. Reviving the dead is not consider a challenge for King-kun because he _is_ God."

Kurome went back to eating by throwing a cookie into her mouth then turned away from Rias' and co.

Hearing what Kurome said about Issei being God cause a light of recognition to shine in their eyes. Thinking back to the conference and Vali's battle with Issei.

He did reveal a golden halo on his head and a single white angel soft as silk bath in the whitest of snow.

How did such a critical piece of information invade them! They were all in that room when he showed them.

Looking at me as I rejoined the group with a glass of orange colored alcohol in my hand.

I'm testing some new ideas here, what I have so far is "Island mango" or "Survivors moon".

Names sucks, I know.

"Enough of that. Raynare stop antagonizing Buchou and the Occult Research Club. Azazel I'm okay with but there will be no conflict in this household. Am I understood?"

Astonishingly, Raynare and her comrades all stood in attention with Raynare saying.

"Hai, your Majesty! Please forgive me for disrespecting your wishes."

"You're forgiven, however, you revealing your position when I explicitly told you to wait until everyone had arrived. You will be punish for your insubordination."

Exactly who is this Issei? This single thought was generating many questions with no answers about Issei taking charge.

His stance was strange as if he had military training prior in his life. His black-golden eyes were focus with seriousness in them with power to support his gaze. His speech pattern was clear as day and mature, it carried a commanding aura that made Rias and her peerage wish to follow Issei and his every command.

Just who exactly is this man in front of them and how can he already carry such power and authority when he's only sixteen.

Back to Raynare and co. She bowed her head accepting her punishment with dignity.

Well almost...

It was nearly unnoticeable to Rias, but why did Raynare lick her lips when she looked at Issei with her head still bowing?

Nodding my head, I dismiss Raynare and her group. Informing them I wanted a full report from their previous missions later tonight. Walking pass them with my beverage in hand, I took a sip, judged the taste, and giving it an average score.

I could hear the footsteps of Buchou and everyone trailing behind me as I walk to the living area. I looked around seeing everyone had found something to occupy their time.

"Issei-san?"

Hearing my name being called, I found Lady Phenex, Riser and Ravel's mother looking at my peerage set with a free **[Pawn]** piece in her hand.

Having seen the chessboard herself, Buchou along with Asia and Akeno went to it, examining it to their heart's content.

"Yes, can I help you with something, ms-"

"Please dear, call me Lady Phenex."

Alright, well no point in changing something that's not broken...

"Lady Phenex. Did you find something interesting with the chessboard?"

I pointed out the chessboard which was my own peerage set.

"Yes, I'm interested about how your [ **Evil Pieces]** , they're strikingly similar to those of a devils however, this one contains more than the normal sixteen pieces and the energy I feel doesn't belong to a devil?"

This garner the attention of the devils, including the angels.

Looking around and seeing there were indeed many eyes looking at me. I calmly took a sip of my beverage then address my audience.

"Your correct in your assumption, Lady Phenex."

I picked up a free **[Rook]** piece and held it between my fingers.

"My **[Evil Piece]** set is by no means a complete copy of the devils **[Evil Piece System].** I created these to build an army, not to recruit talented individuals than have them form contracts with humans, etc. Unlike the **[Evil Pieces]** of the devil faction, these don't turn those who receive one into a devil."

At this revelation I overheard several gasps thus followed by silence..

"These don't turn others into devils because I was not a devil when I created these."

I released my wings, one being a black leather bat wing and the other a white wing made of feathers. Those who didn't know of my true nature as a Forsaken were wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Instead of turning them into devils it grants power and allows them to remain what they are. Currently I have angels, devils, fallen angels, yokai, and humans under one banner. The pieces that are clear are not used meaning they are a "free" piece, while the red ones already belong to someone in my peerage."

Looking at the board again, Buchou could see that twenty-seven pieces were red leaving fourteen clear pieces still to be used.

"When I first created my **[Evil Pieces System]** , I had the idea of turning my peerage into reincarnated devils. After much thought and receiving the opinion from my advisor. I decided against it. My **[Evil Pieces]** also have an interesting trait. They allow my peerage to become stronger by disturbing my own power to them. Not focus on a single piece like the **[Pawn]** pieces, the distributing of my power affects everyone in my peerage, granting them far more power."

Putting down the **[Rook]** piece onto the board, I turn to face everyone.

"I'll go into more detail another time. I brought you all here for something far more important."

"Not at all, I'm quite intrigue with your **[Evil Pieces]** , Issei-san. In fact- Would you like my daughter Ravel as your newest **[Bishop]**?"

"O-Okaa-sama?!"

Ravel Phenex shouted with a blush at hearing her mother's offer to trade her to me. I found it cute seeing her blush. Even still, it doesn't seem Ravel is against the idea of being traded at all..

"I'm honored that you would offer me your daughter as my new **[Bishop]**. Ravel told me back at the young devils party in the Underworld that she was a free agent, so to speak. I'm not against the idea either, however, I'll leave the final decision to you and Ravel."

"That's the response I was waiting to hear, Issei-san."

Lady Phenex turned to Ravel with a gleam in her eyes, one that Ravel must have seen before because the blush from before returned with a vengeance. She refuses to meet my eyes when I turned to face her.

"Well, if there are no more questions then I'll get started."

Moving everyone to the living area, I went towards the Flat screen and added my magic by resting my palm against the screen. The television turned on, then the same symbol from before on the elevator and on Raynare's cloak appeared on screen.

"Ise-kun. Rias has inform us that you wanted to come clean on secrets that you have been upholding recently. Will these secrets also reveal the changes you underwent, as well as explaining certain actions you took back in the Underworld?"

Sirzechs ask this of me with his Queen, Grayfia standing behind him. A nod from the other Satans and Michael told me they were also interested.

Shedding any light on the mystery and enigma that is me, Hyoudou Issei. Then I too would be curious.

Nodding my head towards Sirzechs, I said.

"Yes, it will and much more."

Walking back to the couches and sitting down, almost immediately I was rushed upon by the girls trying to claim a spot next to me. In the end, Koneko-chan sat on my lap, Buchou on my left glaring at a clearly happy Akeno-san who had my right side.

Poor Asia stood there ready to cry at not being able to claim a spot anywhere near me.

I held my left hand out and called Asia to sit down on the floor by my feet. I wish there was more I could do more for her,

I'll need to make it up to Asia somehow at a later date.

She thanked me with a gorgeous smile and did just that. Grabbing both of my legs in her arms to hold together.

Great, now I'm stuck.

I looked around and saw the different reactions from everyone towards my current predicament..

Of course with no doubt, Azazel and Odin-sama were giving me the thumbs up for my current position being surrounded by the girls. The female valkyrie becoming annoyed by Odin-sama's antics.

Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, and Venelana-san waved in my direction with Venelana-san giving me a wink. Well if I had thoughts that I wasn't well liked in the family, this puts them to rest.

Michael and everyone else were talking amongst themselves or to members of my peerage who have joined us sometime ago.

Oddly enough, I was being glared at by some of the other females in the room. Now I say oddly because while Irina is normal as she was pouting cutely with her lips quivering. The odd part was Ravel, Sona-kaichou, even Tsubaki-senpai were glaring at me.

W-When did this happen?

Gathering around the living room with by sitting down on the couches, sitting down on the floor, and or standing by the walls and windows. I began the show.

"I connected the TV with my brain using a link from my magic. This way I can show everyone my memories from both a first and third-person point of view."

"Will you show when you first became a Forsaken, Ise?"

Buchou asked this, looking at me from my left. Multipe show of heads nodding behind me wanted to know the same.

"I'll get there, however, first I wanted to go back further into my past. Some parts and decisions I make when I became a Forsaken were influence by trials and moments that happened in my past. Good or Bad there was always something from my memories that drove me to become who I am now."

"How far are you going back, Ise-kun?"

Irina said this standing beside Michael as his bodyguard which she was.

"You'll see, Irina-chan"

Thus the flat screen changed to a blank white screen until an image began to show on screen of the town and finally my parents house.

 **\- From here I'll be switching from past to present, as well as adding commetery from everyone as they experience Issei's memories. Check disclaimer in the beginning of the chapter for more information.**

 **xox**

 _Currently it was night with streetlights illuminating in the dark, animals such as dogs and cats were barking or meowing respectably, homes were occupied with families and people spending time with each other or fast asleep because they had work in the morning or school if they were children._

 _Speaking of children-_

" _...As first order as Queen. I announce... where is the Queen's crown?!"_

" _Eh, your crown is missing, your highness? I just saw it sitting on your head an hour ago."_

" _Muu, that's not funny Ise-kun! If you think my crown was on top of my head then why is it not there anymore?"_

" _I-I wasn't trying to insult you, your highness. It's just before we had dinner, you were wearing your crown."_

" _Muu, then we have to find it. I can't be a Queen without a crown, it will look weird!"_

 _The two kids, a boy and a girl were playing make-believe in the boy's room if the blue walls and orgy of toys and posters such as cars and TV super heroes scattered around didn't say anything._

 _A young Issei and Irina were playing make-believe with both of them wearing clothes too big for them. Irina was dress to represent a Queen and Issei was a Knight, wearing a cape made from his own blanket and a sword and shield made of cardboard._

 _The room was created to give the image and feel of a kingdom with more cardboard boxes stack upon each to make a castle with walls surrounding it. And blankets with a mixture of towels were thrown into the mix._

 _Overall it seem impressive if it was made by two kids._

 **xox**

"Ara Ara, Ufufufu. Ise-kun looked so cute as a child. Ufufufu."

"Yeah laugh it up, Akeno-san."

"Ufufufu, I will."

Akeno-san started a domino effect as almost all the women, those including the women from my peerage were giggling with some of the men. Mostly Sirzechs and Michael and the adults were laughing as well.

Great... the image I worked so hard to maintain is ruin. And I'm the one who destroyed my reputation.

"Little Ise, Little Ise, Little Ise, ah."

"Little Ise-san looked so cute."

"Ise-senpai was adorable."

Buchou, Asia, Koneko-chan seem to enjoy seening my kid self-.

I'll just leave it at that.

I looked back discreetly at Irina to see her reaction and I was right. She's currently blushing while watching the screen intently.

So she remembers what happens next.

Turning back to the TV, I played the memory once more.

 **xox**

" _Hmm... Ah, There it is!"_

 _Irina-chan shouted jublious. She was pointing to the top of my closet which was opened to be used as a dungeon. At the top was a crown made from cardboard and colored on with crayons._

" _Ah... Irina-chan, I don't think we should try to get it ourselves. My kaa-san must have put it up there by accident, here I'll go get her."_

" _What are you talking about, we can get it if we jump for it! We can uses your bed as a springboard or a trampoline."_

 _Irina got on my bed and move to the foot of the bed were she began to jump up and down to build up momentum. On her fifth jump she jumped forward._

 _I almost believed that she could reach the top._

 _However..._

 _As soon as Irina-chan was close to her goal of grabbing her crown. The smile of victory on her face transform into one of fear at losing her earlier momentum as she began to plummet back down like a rock to water._

 _Quickly, I moved to catch her, throwing away the two things that made me a knight. I hurried from my door to my closet to save Irina-chan._

 _A Knight's sole duty is to protect and serve his King, or for this instant his Queen._

 _Putting both of my arms out I position myself where Irina-chan was going to land._

 _Not wanting to see. She closed her eyes shut and prepared for the pain to come._

 _Closing my eyes too. I only hoped I made it in time._

 **(Thud!)**

" _Oof!"_

" _Kyaa"_

 _The sound of a loud crash echoed around my room and I had no doubt my parents heard it too. My kaa-san or tou-san should be on their way up here to check if me and Irina-chan were ok._

 _I felt a large headache from the back of my head hitting the hard floor. Hopefully it's only a concussion and no serious brain damage or anything like that._

 _I'm a four year boy who happens to be more knowledgeable than my peers, give me a break_

 _Minus my head trauma I felt something on my lips. Something wet, soft, and warm if I'm correct._

 _It felt kind of good to be honest._

 _Opening my eyes I just hoped that I caught Irina-chan, if not I was prepared for the worst._

 _...Well I don't have to worry anymore because Irina-chan was perfectly fine. She was resting on my chest with my arms wrapped securely around her back. I was successful in saving her!_

 _Now can someone explain why my and her lips are currently overlapped with each others in a kiss?_

 _Yes, I know what kissing is too. I'm not an idiot._

 _I was on my back with my childhood friend on top of me, my arms were wrapped around her back and her arms were on either of side of my head, holding her upright. Our lips were connected and with our eyes wide open no less!_

 _Irina-chan's eyes held the same surprise and confusion my eyes held_

 _All that matter to me is that I was able to protect Irina-chan, only I didn't know that it would end with me taking her first kiss!._

 _We stayed there on the floor not moving and not speaking, as we uncousciously continued our first kiss without breaking to catch our breaths._

 _And to add more to this storm of emotions, the door to my room opened and my kaa-san came in with a worried expression._

" _Ise! Irina-chan! I heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Are you both alright?"_

 _Kaa-san got a good look at the position me and Irina-chan found ourselves in._

 _Kissing, embracing each other like a married couple. My kid self on his back with Irina-chan laying on top of me._

 _This would certainly raise red flags._

 **Five minutes later**

 _Kaa-san had already left my room after making sure that we both were okay. She did scold us for attempting something, as dangerous as jumping off the bed._

 _We both apologize and were forgiven, kaa-san was glad we both weren't seriously hurt. She also began to tease me and Irina-chan for earlier when she walked into my room._

 _She even said that I should never force myself on a girl._

 _I saved her life! Whatever, she knew the truth she's just said that to get a laugh, and wait until tou-san get's involve. Cause tomorrow morning during breakfast. I'll never hear the end of it._

 _Turning to Irina-chan who sat on the left of me on the bed, she was now wearing her crown. The symbol that identify her as someone of noble birth and power._

 _Not that Irina-chan really is a Queen in real life. To me she will always be a Queen._

" _I-Irina-chan? Are you-"_

" _Ise-kun...? D-Does this change anything between u-us? I-I mean as friends?"_

 _Good question. Irina-chan said this with a timid and shy voice not betfitting her exuberant, flamboyant personality. Not to forget she is somewhat of a tomboy._

 _To see the exact opposite of her is both cute and endearing to me. It makes me want to protect her more, to keep her and this side of her safe. Seeing her like that. I would go to Heaven, Hell, and back to Heaven just to see her smile._

 _No matter what becomes of me._

 _I looked into Irina-chan's chestnut eyes that matched her tone. I looked into them as she stared back into mine with anticipation._

 _Smiling softly, I wrapped her form in a hug. One she wasn't expecting from her flinching in surprise._

" _Nothing has changed for us. While it was unexpected I didn't unlike it. You and me are great friends and nothing like a accidental kiss will ruin a perfect friendship. And for the future, I'd like to walk down that road with you by my side, together."_

 _My words were sincere and true, yes the kiss was an accident but I didn't hate it, nor hate Irina-chan for it. I don't want our friendship to be destroyed and I could tell she doesn't want it to die either._

 _So it won't_

 _Embracing Irina-chan tighter, I whisper loud enough for her to hear._

" _I like Shidou Irina-chan. And I don't want to lose you."_

 _The words I spoke must have hit home because Irina-chan grab the sleeves of my shirt and began to cry. Bringing herself close to hear, listening to its ever beating like a drum_

 _I may be a four year kid but even I could tell she was crying tears of joy._

 _The fear of losing a cherish friendship between two friends was gone. Replace by the burning sun that was the friendship we hold dear._

 _Irina-chan continued to cry into my shirt grabbing hands-full of the sleeves. I stayed by her side comforting her the rest of the night._

 **xox**

They heard it all. Everything, they heard everything.

"Because they are my memories I've also included my thoughts. They will be voiced publicly, so everyone could understand what I was thinking and know my true thoughts."

Looking around everyone was still glued to the screen, shocked and flabbergasted at witnessing a mature me, even as a child.

My eyes met Irina's eyes which had been staring at the back of my head the entire time.

"You remembered"

Was all that she said, close to tears, shaking like a leaf about to be blown away from the wind.

"I've never forgotten."

If I was not surrounded by Buchou, Akeno-san, and Asia with Koneko-chan sitting on my lap. Irina possibly would run over here to embrace me in a hug like back then.

That reminds me- I played the memory to continue because Buchou started to pinch my left cheek.

"Ise... When were you going to tell me that you're first kiss wasn't with me but with Shidou Irina?"

"Ise-senpai is a liar."

While Buchou was pinching my cheek, Koneko-chan began to pinch my thighs.

I briefly looked through half-lidded eyes to see Asia pouting at me with tears in her eyes, and Akeno-san looked ready to summon lighting.

This is just from my first kiss, wait under they see the rest of what I have in store.

 **xox**

 _Two days went by and Irina-chan and me became even closer than ever. Course we aren't a couple or anything like that._

 _But these past two days may speak otherwise._

 _And I was right about tou-san getting in involve with me and Irina-chan kissing two nights ago._

 _Still, I wouldn't change that night for anything._

 _While the past two days have been amazing there also came the bad news._

 _Irina-chan's parents came by yesterday, saying they're moving to England. Myself and Irina-chan were well aware that she and her family were moving months before the reveal._

 _That's why we tried to live everyday to the fullest, to spent it like it was our last._

 _And sadly, that day had finally arrived_

 _Standing beside my parents who stood on the front pouch of Irina-chan's house, as we watch her parents loading up the last of their things into the moving truck they were renting and their car._

 _Irina-chan was standing on the sidewalk of her home with a solemn and glum expression.. Dried tears stains fell her chestnut eyes from crying earlier._

 _She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave my side. Not after we hit a major step in our relationship._

 _I also didn't want her and her family to leave, we have been friends for the past year and a half. Both with me and Irina-chan, and my parents with her's._

 _But the truth still remains is that I'm just a kid and my voice is not strong enough to voice my opinion on their leaving._

 _So with reluctance, I kept quiet watching as my childhood friend was leaving me behind._

" _Alright. That's the last of it."_

 _Irina-chan's father finished with loading the last of their stuff on the back of the moving truck. Hitting the back three times signal the driver he could go. We watch as the moving truck disappeared at the end of the street._

" _Whew, that sure was tiring. Thanks again for your help, Hyoudou-san."_

" _Nonsense, we're neighbors, we help each other without offering to help. And were friends so that goes without saying."_

 _Irina-chan's father and my tou-san started talking just as I saw Irina-chan's mother and Irina-chan coming towards me and my kaa-san._

 _My kaa-san knelt down behind me resting her hands around my shoulder, saying something into my ear._

" _Ise... Isn't something you want to say to Irina-chan before she leaves?"_

 _What do I want to say?_

" _Please don't go!"_

" _Why are you leaving now? What about us and our friendship?_

" _I thought we were going to be together forever."_

" _Leave. Leave and never come back!"_

 _Those were some of the things I wanted to say. My mind was creating phrases and sentences for me to say._

 _My brain was swirling with different emotions ranging from, depressed, powerless, inferior, furious, and insecure._

 _I wanted to say something! Something that I won't regret saying for the rest of my life. Damn it! Why is this so hard to do?_

 _If I don't say anything now, then Irina-chan will think I don't want anything to do with her anymore._

 _And that is what I DON"T want! If we're leaving then I don't wish for it to be on a bad note. I want us to remember each other while on different sides of the world, that no matter what happens to us we'll never forget each other._

 _Come on, me. You idiot! Irina-chan is standing in front of you and you can't think of something to say!_

 _Ahh! I'm so pathetic!_

" _Ise-kun?"_

 _Huh? Irina-chan. I looked to see Irina-chan was still standing in front of me. Only now she was smiling, softly and was holding a small present out for me to take._

 _Not trusting my voice at the moment, in fear of saying something stupid. I gently took the present from Irina-chan's hands, not without giving her a friendly smile one returned._

 _Gently and with delicate fingers I undid the ribbon and opened the present._

 _Inside, sitting on a red cushion interior was a cross necklace. The chain it came with seem to be retractable so it could fit my neck when I grow older._

 _I took the cross itself out of the box and held it in front of me. When I was done expecting it I set it back in the box and closed it with the lid. Smiling, I thanked Irina-chan for the present._

" _I love it, thank you, Irina-chan."_

 _She said nothing but looked the opposite direction. Our mothers laugh at this with Irina-chan's mother turning to me._

" _Ise-kun, take good care of that necklace. If not for us then for Irina, she was the one who picked it out for you. Saying that you would think of her."_

" _M-Mama, what are you saying?"_

 _Mother and daugther argued or more like mother was laughing while her daugther pouted._

 _Irina-chan is so cute when she's flustered._

 _Cute...-! That's it!_

" _Please wait here for a sec!"_

 _I yelled loud enough for our dads to hear us, as I ran back inside to get something from my room._

 _Thirty seconds later left me slightly winded when I came back down. Everyone looked at me with curious eyes wondering what was so important that I rushed back inside in a hurry._

 _Holding something behind my back I approached Irina-chan, standing in front of her._

 _She looked at me with curious eyes just like our parents. As I pulled the thing I was hiding behind my back, the smile on her face grew exceptionally._

" _Here. That way you won't forgot the times we used to have and a memento to remember me by."_

 _In my hands held out in front of me, was my favorite stuffed Grey and White wolf named Alpha._

 _I won him at the local festival last year and is my best friend second to Irina-chan._

 _Irina-chan gently took Alpha from my hands holding him close to her chest. Her expression changed from depressed to joy almost immediately._

 _I was caught off guard with Irina-chan jumping into my arms with her own wrapped around my neck._

" _Thank you, Thank you, Ise-kun. I promise I'll cherish your gift and take good care of Alpha. I'll never forgot you or the memories we made."_

 _Coming back from whereever my mind went when Irina-chan hugged me, I returned her embrace._

" _And thank you for your gift too. I promise that I'll never take it off. In fact, I'll put it on now."_

 _Taking the cross out of its box and with help from both Irina-chan and my kaa-san. I now wore Irina-chan's present around my neck._

 _It felt great and seems to match me perfectly._

 _Our parents watched us with pride and guilty expressions, ashamed that they were tearing away a great friendship by separating us. However, for this single moment they laugh and smiled alongside us._

 _They still felt guilty for tearing us apart._

" _Irina-chan, it's time to go."_

 _Irina-chan's father said with regret in his voice. I know that are parents are like us and don't wish to drive us apart. But that's life for ya, it's unfair and unforgiving._

" _Okay, papa."_

 _Slowly leaving our embrace, Irina-chan look at me with a sad, happy smile with tears ready to flow down her face again._

" _This is goodbye for now, Ise-kun. Please don't forgot about the times we shared and about me, and I you. I pray that we meet each other again."_

 **xox**

"What's with all this sappy, loving action. This isn't some romance novel-"

Anything Azazel wanted to say next was silenced by Shemhaza and Grayfia knocking him out. The two nodded at each other while Sirzechs sweat dropped at the Fallen Angel Governor being shut down.

Irina was in tears as she relive the memory of her's and my departure when we were children.

Everyone else, namely the females such as Buchou were in tears as well watching the exchange between childhood friends.

Well, nevermind.

 **xox**

 _Irina-chan finished saying this turned around and headed for the family car._

 _Or she would have._

 _Quickly grasping her left arm I spun her around to face me. She was about to ask why when a noticeable red blush appeared on her cheeks._

 _Why?_

 _Panning further back was me holding Irina-chan close as I laid a gentle kiss on her forehead._

 _Pulling back I stared into her loveable chestnut colored eyes and saw the red blush on her face from my unexpected action._

" _I made sure that you won't ever forgot about me. You also have Alpha with you, he's a piece of me that you will always carry around with. Even when I'm not there with you in person, I am in spirit."_

 _I smiled brightly, seeing the blush has yet to disappear from Irina-chan's face. Behind me stood our parents with the women giggling at the close relationship we had, and the men only smiled._

 _While I lost a great friend that day, I will always remember and cherish the fond memories we created._

 _And I know, something in the near future, I will see Irina-chan again._

 _Just you wait._

 **xox**

 **'Sob', 'Sob'**

Currently, I'm sitting down surrounded by the girls with a roll of toilet paper around my index finger, as I materializes it some time ago. And was being used for tissue paper, at every ten seconds as one will take a sheet and then another will take a piece, and so forth.

And this has been going on for three minutes.

The only thing that changed is Azazel is still uncouscious. Thankfully.

Irina had decided to join me by sitting on the opposite of Asia on the floor. Even Xenovia joined sitting next to Asia and was in tears.

The scene was not that great to be a tear-jerker.

Oh, who am I kidding! Everyone here is sobbing, some more than others.

I'll just continue with the memories. If they had questions now then they ask when they sober up.

 **xox**

 _A month had fully passed since Irina-chan and her family moved from Japan. I received a post-card a few days ago from the family saying how they enjoy the new house and the neighborhood is nice for Irina-chan._

 _Irina-chan even wrote a letter which was included with the post-card. Saying that while she is happy in England, she misses me dearly._

 _I wrote back to her with the same response. Now we write to each other regularly._

 _It was quite fun_

 _Back to the present, a new family moved into our neighborhood by buying a home, a couple houses down the street._

 _The family took the opportunity to introduce themselves to their new neighbors. When they finally got to us, they introduce themselves as the Mononobe family._

 _They even had a daugther named Mitsuki who is two years younger than me._

 _She was shy at first when we first met, but since then she seems to be comfortable around me. Always coming over to play despite the distance away between our two houses._

 _We became fast friends and close ones at that. Mitsuki soon started calling me "nii-san", not that I minded since it felt kind of nice to be trusted enough to be called "nii-san" by Mitsuki._

 _The two of us were currently running up the steps towards an overview peak of the town. It was a favorite spot to go to in the entire city, and I was taking Mitsuki up there for the first time._

" _Nii-san, wait!"_

" _You're slow, Mitsuki."_

 _We race to the top of the stairs with Mitsuki trying her best to keep up. We soon reached the top and stood behind the railing to keep from falling off._

" _Amazing!"_

 _Mitsuki shouted with childlike wonder at seeing the many buildings that made up our town._

" _Right, the buildings look so small."_

 _I pointed out as Mitsuki asked me something._

" _Hey nii-san, where's my house?"_

" _Hmm, it somewhere over there."_

" _Ah, I found it! Nii-san, where's your house?"_

" _Well mine and yours are not that far apart from each other. Try looking further."_

 _We had fun with pointing and naming different buildings and finding our houses which were on the same street. Mitsuki was able to find her family's home pretty quick. But she seems to be having trouble finding mine._

" _Hmm, I can't see it."_

" _You're no good at this game, Mitsuki."_

 _I smiled and chuckled with a grin. Mitsuki didn't like being made fun of, so she look at me and pouted._

 _She turned the opposite direction giving me the cold shoulder._

" _That's not true. I was able to keep up with you, today nii-san."_

 _I gently laid my hand on top of her head and stroke her lovely black hair._

 _Mitsuki seem surprise by my action because a small blush appeared on her cheeks._

" _That's right, you were able to keep up today. I'm proud."_

 _Continuing with just running my hand through her short black with a blue tint colored hair. Mitsuki's astonishment became a smile as the blush on her face became noticeable._

" _I was finally able to catch up." She rushed me by embracing me with a smile. Her head crashed into my chest as she said. "We'll always be together from now on."_

" _It's hot"_

 _I gently pushed Mitsuki away, not from the hug but the summer heat was becoming unbearable recently._

" _Also we can't always be together."_

" _It's possible, If we marry, we'll always be together even if we become oji-chan and oba-chans."_

" _But, kaa-san was saying that kids can't get married."_

" _I know! So I'll settle with being your fiance until we become adults."_

" _What do you mean by fiance?"_

 _I asked not understanding Mitsuki's words as she approached me now standing in front of me._

" _Here's our engagement kiss, nii-san."_

 _She drew closer to me with her eyes closed and lips ready for kissing._

 _'Mitsuki, where did you learn this stuff!?'_

 _I pulled back as she came closer to me. It not like I didn't want to kiss her, it's just the one me and Irina-chan had a month ago was an accident._

 _This is intentional!_

 _However my escape plan failed when my back hit the railing behind me and Mitsuki took that moment to claim my lips; a second time._

 **xox**

"Maa, Ise-kun. You sure were popular with women even before you courted Rias and her peerage."

Sirzechs joked with a smile, which turned into a pained frown as Grayfia was pinching his cheek.

"Sirzech-sama, I would advise if you don't speak of such nonsense. You may give others the wrong idea. _Others_ , I don't wish following such life choices at a young age."

She was clearly referencing young Millicas-sama.

"Ah~ Gra-Grayfia-chan- It hurts, it hurts- ow."

And there we have our Maou Lucifer acting childish at his queen and wife pinching his cheek. She herself had an expression of annoyance and acceptance.

This was a regular thing for her which is why she's use to Sirzechs acting childish or when he fawns over Buchou because he's also a die hard sis-con for his sister.

"I have to agree with you there, Sirzechs. Two girls kissing him in under a single month. Ise, I greatly underestimated your skills as a Harem King. You have my respect."

Azazel who had recovered, gave me a thumbs up while simultaneously blocking a hit from his fellow fallen angel leader, Shemhaza.

"Don't say ridculous praises, Azazel!"

"Really? What's wrong with giving praise where it's due? Shemhaza perhaps we need to have another discussion about-"

"Shut up, you idiot! You know damn well that we're only here because you don't want to do any of your work."

"I'm sorry, Shemhaza. Did you say something?"

Well, I'll leave those two alone. Heaven knows they have issues to work out

"Heh, heh. The wonders of youth is just amazing to witness."

Mari-san said as we all turned to face her. She was sitting on an opposite couch with her sister, Maya sitting on her lap.

"You truly are interesting, Ise-san. Even when you were little you had what Maya claims as "Women troubles". Ufufufu, and those troubles don't seem to have disappeared even now."

Mari-san and Maya giggle just as I felt a dark and evil aura rising around me.

Of course it had no effect on me.

"Ise"

"Ise-kun"

"Ise-senpai"

"Hyoudou-kun"

Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, hell even Sona-kaichou were releasing their respective auras looking at me and glaring at me.

"Heh, heh..."

"Ise-senpai is in trouble."

"He'll be fine Gasper. No need to worry."

Well, so much for helping a friend in danger. Glad to know I could count on you both, Kiba, Gasper...

I sighed at the oncoming volley of attacks to be thrown at me. Not turning away from the TV, I brought both of my arms around Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and brought them closer as I placed my hands on Koneko-chan's stomach bringing her with me.

The three them having lost their concentration when I grabbed them. Now were flushed in embarrassment at the close proximity we shared.

"Please be silent and just watch."

I summed it up in those words alone as I looked at Sona-kaichou who understood and stopped her magic output.

With this temporary peace, I continued where we left off.

 **xox**

 _The Month was July, and the weather only got worse than it was before. Reaching almost triple-digits._

 _Oh, well I can't complain about it and just survive the best I can._

 _These past couple of days have been fun and exciting, they have made my summer break a great one full of memories._

 _Me and Mitsuki continued playing with each other, only now Mitsuki saw herself and myself engaged to each other._

 _At first I believed that she was only joking about the whole "engagement kiss" and getting married so we can stay together forever._

 _Nope. She's dead set on the marriage that I've had the idea that Mitsuki loves me more than a friend and brother figure._

 _I'll revisit the issue later._

 _During one of my visits to the park near our home. Kaa-san and I met another new family that had moved in recently into Irina-chan's house._

 _My kaa-san and our new neighbor's mother became fast friends. Almost like they were once college roommates meeting again after a number of years. I also befriended our neighbor's daughter who was the same age as Mitsuki._

 _Her name was Hosho Yuzurina_

 _Like with Mitsuki, we became friends in the time-span of a single week or three days but who's counting every second?_

 _And like with Mitsuki she also calls me older brother. However; while Mitsuki calls me "nii-san". Yuzurina calls me "Onii-sama"._

 _This can of worms has already been opened, may as well survive the troubles I know will end badly for me._

 _Now, my parents and I were walking down or up I should say. The dirt path towards my tou-san's parents house._

 _Or as I like to call it, ji-chan's and baa-chan's house._

 _Unlike our family who lives out in the city. Ji-chan and baa-chan live out here in the country, more notably known as Norihara._

 _Trees, many trees surrounded us, as we walked towards their home._

 _You couldn't see any towers used for electricity and antennas out here, leaving the providence of Norihara untouched by the twenty-first century._

 _Seeing the house up ahead and seeing ji-chan and baa-chan standing outside to greet us. I let go of my kaa-san's hand who I had been holding onto and ran the rest of the way, crashing into ji-chans chest._

 _Hugging him with all my might._

" _Haha, Ise! It's good to see you again. Good to know that you can tell me apart from your baa-chan."_

 _His laughing was cut short when a ladle, yes, I said ladle hit him over the head._

" _Don't listen to that old fool about anything, Issei-chan. Just come to your baa-chan if you ever need advice."_

" _Yes, I will!"_

 _Baa-chan smiled as she hid that ladle away from where ever she pulled it out from her kimono as I embrace her too. She look over and smirked in victory over ji-chan who was nursing the hit on his head._

" _Good to see you still have your humor you two."_

 _Tou-san said just as I let go of baa-chan for them both to hug, he then hugged ji-chan in a father-son embrace. The two then moved away from each other._

" _So, son? How have you been these past couple of years. I see your family is well."_

" _Everything is fine tou-san, I just wanted to ask if you and kaa-san could look after Issei for a few weeks while his mother and I have to attend a conference for my work in Tokyo."_

" _Of course we can look after little Issei-chan, you don't even need to ask." Baa-chan turned to me with a smile. "I bet your hungry aren't you? Come on inside, Issei-chan and I'll start on lunch."_

" _Yes, please!"_

 _At the thought of food I grabbed hold of baa-chan's hand and followed her inside._

 _Ji-chan remained with my parents watching me enter the house._

 _Turning back around ji-chan's expression turned serious at the same serious expression on his son's face._

 _The two stayed silent, my kaa-san stood by tou-san's side. She watched her father-in-law and husband stared down each other._

 _Finally, the tension was broken by tou-san._

" _Please, please leave Issei out of all this. I didn't inherit our family's power and I'm confident he didn't either. I'm asking you as your only son to please spare Issei. He deserves his youth and it shouldn't be taken away from hm."_

" _I understand your concern and I will heed your wish. If Issei does have "it" than the clan could be saved. But I don't wish to lose the love of my son. I promise I will put the troubles of the clan aside and grant your wish to leave him away from our troubles."_

 _Tou-san hugged ji-chan with a grateful expression while uttering "thank you" before they broke apart._

" _Thank you, tou-san. That's all I ever wanted."_

" _Hmm. Ise will be save with us. You two just go and do what needs to be done."_

 _Nodding at his son and greeting his daughter-in-law. My parents turned around heading back down the path to their car._

 _Ji-chan saw them off, standing there for a minute before his expression turned serious once again._

" _I'm sorry, my son. If Issei was born with our family's power, then saving our clan from extinction is more demanding. I'm truly sorry but I must break your promise."_

 _He turned around towards the house were he joined me and baa-chan for lunch._

 _Everything changed for me the next day._

 _Today was truly the last day for me as a normal human._

 **xox**

"Family power?"

"Things just became interesting..."

Kiba and Azazel said this as the memory continued. I could feel from Sirzechs, Michael, to my own peerage. Everyone was interested and curious to know more about the sudden revelation of me possessing a new power.

And about my clan that was a mystery to them until now.

 **xox**

 _The vast and never-ending wildness that covered my grandparents home made up Norihara. This small piece of heaven on earth for me is where I experience true happiness._

 _In a small clearing just behind the home, a herd of deers were enjoying the peace and quiet, while enjoying themselves to lunch of the feral grass that was their diet._

 _The deers were always alert for any dangers, while the wildness of Norihara was indeed peaceful._

 _Predators such as bears and the rare occasional mountain lions made these woods their home_

 _However, none of those predators match the third being who made it his mission to stay at the top of the food chain._

 _An arrow being drawn back on a bow barely made a sound to alert the deers of possible danger. The "hunter" remained silent for a minute, waiting if he was heard._

 _Seeing the deers didn't disperse he drew the arrow further back, ready to fire._

 _His target was the only male deer with the herd of female does and fawns._

 _Closing his left eye to focus better he aimed for the head of the male buck. He stayed in this position for a thirty seconds and released!_

 _The flapping and noises of birds taking off from the trees, away from the danger they sensed._

 _The herd of deers having heard the sound of an arrow being fired didn't male buck who was the "hunter's" intened target didn't even flinch or seem in pain for that matter._

 _Upon closer inspection, the arrow that was aimed at him didn't hit the buck. Instead, it hit a lone leaf pinning it just meters above his head._

 _A close shave indeed._

 _The herd looked in the direction of where the arrow was first fired, staring at the tree the "hunter" was hiding in._

 _A chuckle could be heard from the "hunter", it sounded childish and young. Not what you expect from a cold-blooded hunter who either worked for money or for fun._

 _Jumping out of the tree he was in. The "hunter" revealed to be me, Hyoudou Issei. I approached the herd in the clearing with them not reacting in fear at the sight of me._

 _I walked to the sole male of the herd and pet his head, my way of apologizing for using him for target practice._

 _Again..._

 _The buck didn't seem to mind because he followed my hand petting his head, after he licked my cheek._

 _Strange that I'm interacting with the wildlife when I just nearly killed one, and he's letting me pet him like he was just involve in some god-awful prank._

 _A loud, frighting roar was heard behind me. The herd of deers, including the male I was petting just now, ran away from the clearing._

 _The sight of a large black bear entering the clearing made it clear why they ran away._

 _I stayed rooted where I stood as the black bear came closer to me. With discreet, I moved for my katana on my left hip. The bear drew closer almost where I could feel his breath on my face._

 _Then... he turned to the left of the clearing and walked away._

 _Before leaving he turned to me and raise his left paw as if he was saying goodbye!_

 _And I waved back like I didn't just waved goodbye to a bear!_

 _Well, it has been a long week since I first came to stay with my grandparents._

 _It all began the day after I was dropped off by my parents. Ji-chan said he wanted to see something and ask me to mediate and look deep within myself. I did as he asked and mediated just as he instructed me._

 _After twenty seconds I told him that I could feel something warm, bright, and powerful. I had began to shake from either fear or excitement_

 _Ji-chan seem incredibly happy and full of relief when I said that, his voice sounded exuberant and lively. He then told me to grab hold of that warm feeling and pull!_

 _I did so with no resistances and a short time later, I was covered in a bright, white-gold aura of light._

 _I jumped when I heard ji-chan laughing all of the sudden, my confusion only became cloudy as I was embrace in a bone-crushing hug from my ji-chan._

 _I may have died that day if baa-chan didn't come in and hit ji-chan over the head with that ladle of her's._

 _When my ji-chan finally calm himself down to talk. He look me in the eyes and told me I was born with our clan's feared power._

 _The Hyoudou clan's infamous **"Light Ferry or Light Transfer"** , as was the other name for it._

 _For the remainder of that day, ji-chan including baa-chan when she offered her two cents. They both explain to me about our clan's history and power that was known as **"Light Ferry".**_

 _They explain that our clan was one of twelve families who rose to power and influence throughout history because of the power they inherited._

 _These twelve families were known as the **"Twelve Demon Slayer families"**._

 _Our clan first came into power during the middle of the Tokugawa shogunate around 1606._

 _Six years after the battle of Sekigahara._

 _The segoku period of Japan was nearing it final curtain after Ieyasu became Shogun after his decisive victory over Ishida Mitsunari at Sekigahara._

 _The wars that left Japan a war-torn hell on earth had final subsided._

 _Over the time that followed, the Hyoudou clan having been blessed with the **"Light Ferry"** , first began as samurais offering their services to a worthly damiyo to serve._

 _Shortly after Japan had attain peace. Ayakashis, creatures of myth and folklore._

 **-Trying my best here, the wiki is not really helpful and finding any hard facts is almost nonexisting.**

 _Soon became a problem as due to the peace and no more wars under the Tokugawa shogunate, Japan had become a breeding ground for Ayakashi to roam free._

 _Using their **"Light Ferry"** power against the Ayakashis. The Hyoudou family soon discover their true calling and the path the clan should follow._

 _And they weren't the only ones. Soon the Jinguji clan along with ten other families with various powers of their own joined the Hyoudou family in exterminating the ayakashi infestation that ravaged Japan._

 _The people believe it was a God-sent and litterally saw these twelve families as gods on earth._

 _Even Tokugawa Hidetada who succeeded his father as Shogun. He saw the twelve families as protectors._

 _He gave them power, land, money and influence in government. Hidetada allowed them free rein as long as they don't betray his authority and continued with protecting Japan with their God-like powers._

 _The twelve families agreed to these demands and continued with wiping out all ayakashi. They even offfered their services all across Japan. Building reputation and amassing their fortunes and fame across the land._

 _Ten years later in the year 1616, the twelve families made it offical by combining together with the sole purpose of protecting the human races from the ayakashi threat, which now have began to fight back._

 _Thus the **"Twelve Demon Slayer families"** were born._

 _Ji-chan then went on how only the males of our clan can wield the **"Light Ferry"** , but there have been a rare few being women who were born with the power._

 _A total of three to be exact_

 _Our allies and sister clan, the Jinguji were the exact opposite with their females being born with their clan's power and a few males having the power at birth._

 _The twelve families still operate till this day, only not as strong as they once werebefore._

 _The Hyoudou clan had fallen from grace years ago with males no longer being born with the **"Light Ferry"** and our numbers began diwling rapidly to the point we are nearly extinct._

 _As of right now. The only remaining members in the Hyoudou bloodline was my ji-chan, tou-san, and myself._

 _We three are what's left of the Hyoudou clan, we are all that's left._

 _I was born with our family's power with ji-chan also having **"Light Ferry"**._

 _If the two of us should pass away, then the **"Light Ferry"** will disappear forever._

 _And I can't have that happen!_

 _Just now I discovered that I come from a long line of Demon Slayers who dedicated their lives to safeguarding mankind. Also learning that I'm the sole survivor and the only hope of resurrecting our fallen clan.._

 _It hit something deep inside me._

 _I can't, no- I won't allow it to end with me! My clan. The Hyoudou family will rise once again! I will not allow my family's proud history be forgotten._

 **xox**

"Again, you don't fail to disappoint, Ise."

Azazel said this from the bar, helping himself to a drink.

"Still, it also troubling to discover that not only does Hyoudou Issei hold the sekiryuutei, but is a demon slayer with the strongest of the twelve's power."

Falbium said with a yawn from where he was laying against the wall.

"Troubling how?"

"What kind of power is **"Light Ferry"** exactly?"

Buchou and Akeno-san asked, while I looked to find Zest with a tray full of what I assume to be tea handing them out to everyone.

Michael cleared his throat and spoke loud enough to be heard.

" **Light Ferry"** is a power that made the Hyoudou clan both praise and feared for many reasons. They were the leaders of the twelve families until they decided to rule equally but the fact still remained that they werethe most powerful among the other families ."

Taking a deep breath, he continued

"Being a descendant of the Hyoudou clan and born with the **"Light Ferry"** no less makes Ise-kun an already frightening individual along with him as the sekiryuutei."

"But what can the **"Light Ferry" do** that makes it so feared."

"I was getting there, Xenovia-san. But you're right. **"Light Ferry",** an ability that imbues ordinary objects such as a pole or twig. Anything you can find anywhere with a light-based energy, turning them into powerful melee weapons equivalent to that of a legendary blade. I'm feared to say that any of the Excaliburs will fall easily against this power, even if all fragments were brought together to fully recreate Excalibur, it still won't match the **"Light Ferry"**."

Everyone was surprised by this no more than Xenovia, Kiba and Irina-chan who used a legendary sword or Excalibur. They turned to face me.

I acknowledge their gazes, as I drank a cup of tea having received one from Zest. I decided to pick up by explaining several facts Michael left out.

"Not only can it turn any common item into a weapon forged by God himself. I also have created several ways to use **"Light Ferry"** in my fighting styles. I can imbue other weapons like my True Longius, create barriers to protect myself as well as those around me. I can even enhance my physical senses and hide my powers from all sensors. Which is why Koneko-chan here, even Kuroka, her older sister can't sense my **"Light Ferry"** unless I bring it out myself. It's why earlier in the school year before Raynare murdered me I could successfully conceal it."

"If you had such an incredible power before why didn't used it when we fought Riser in the Rating Game?"

Buchou asked this of me which seem to garner everyone else to hear. Had I first used this power in the Rating Game against Riser. The outcome would have been different.

I sighed and took a sip of the tea Zest made. Pretty good to be honest. Although Yuu, Lizlet, and Akeno-san make better tea

"It's not like I didn't want to use it for that particular event, more like that I couldn't and didn't want to."

"Your not making any sense!"

"I'm making perfect sense, Buchou. And besides I will get to that part eventually."

That said, I hit play

 **xox**

 _After hearing the history of our clan from my grandparents, I decided then that I wanted to fight and preserve the Hyoudou clan._

 _I will revive my clan from near-extinction and remind everyone why we were feared._

 _From there on I was trained to control my **"Light Ferry"** properly. Ji-chan himself, had the **"Light Ferry"** himself which made training that much easier._

 _Training wasn't too difficult when we first started, ji-chan was an excellent sensei to learn from. To better control my **"Light Ferry"** , I was told to keep a calm mind and cool composure._

 _Seemed easy now but I couldn't shake the feeling of dread I felt later on in my future._

 _Besides training with **"Light Ferry".** During one of our training sessions I call on another power I didn't realise at first I had hidden away._

 _The reason why I didn't recognize this power when I awoken my **"Light Ferry"** powers was because there was nothing there._

 _At first, now however..._

 _I could feel a strange energy surrounding me like a blanket yet I didn't feel any warmth. It was the opposite with a chilling, spine tickling feel._

 _This power was new to me as I didn't know I had it to begin with. Here I believed I was born with the **"Light Ferry",** the power of my clan. Now I'm flabbergasted to discover that I had another power hidden away._

 _Ji-chan and baa-chan were confused like I was when they first experience me using it during training. Not knowing what type of power it was we didn't focus much on._

 _Unknown to my grandparents, at night when I went to bed. As I slept I would have these memories and images playing in my sub-conscious like a clip from a movie._

 _I didn't understand these images but instead decided to mimic what was being shown to me._

 _It was like they wanted me to learn and recreate what is being shown to me._

 _When I was confident enough in my abilities I practice them in the real world... And was successful!_

 _However with this success I feared what could happen if others discover what I could do. I decided to hide this power even from my grandparents._

 _I would train regularly with ji-chan to control **"Light Ferry".** And I would go into the woods that surround the home, away from everybody and train with this new power which I recently found the name for._

 _The **"Void"**_

 _Training with **"Light Ferry"** and **"Void"** , these were not the only training I did. _

_Mysteriouly, a day after my first day of training. A katana appeared before me the following morning in my bed. When shown to my grandparents they ask the same question I ask._

" _Where did it come from?"_

 _In the end it remained a mystery but was a welcome to me because one training session with ji-chan. I found that I was proficient with a sword._

 _It was then made a permanent routine in my training._

 _I also trained with baa-chan who was a master in archery and medicine._

 _She taught me how to use a bow and arrow properly and how to make basic medicine ointments for small injuries such as a cut or scrapes on ones skin._

 _Very helpful and proved promising for my future endeavors_

 _I honestly didn't see myself as a sniper but my skills with a bow proved otherwise._

 _Now two weeks into training and I never felt more alive than I was back home._

 _At the moment I was practicing my archery skills with the local wildlife around Norihara. I'm on friendly terms with all the wildlife here which is why that black bear didn't maul me to death._

 _And I'm thankful he spared me_

 _For clothing because I wanted to protect myself and play the part as a hunter more convincing._

 _I wore a black high-collared shirt with tattered light blue pants, while I wrapped my ankles in bandages that wrap all the way around my open-toed sandals.I'm also wearing a tattered light brown poncho with a hood that covers the majority of my upper and lower body._

 _On the back of the poncho I wore was the insignia of my clan. The Hyoudou clan symbol is a sun with four jagged knives surrounding the sun going counter-clockwise. I had it in black._

" _*Sigh* I wonder where should I go from here? I did promise baa-chan I wouldn't go too far from the house and I can't continued training if ji-chan is passed out from drinking. Honestly in his old age he should be an expect at handling his alcohol."_

 _I pondered what to do next. Should I go home and call it a day or explore Norihara some more?_

 _I chose the latter._

 _Nodding my head at my decision I ran up the base of a tree and landed on a branch. I jumped ahead landing in another branch and so forth._

 _No destination in mind whatsoever._

 **xox**

"What's **"Void"**?"

Asia said with a tilt of head making her even cuter. I honestly love that girl to death!

"It's interesting when described, never have I heard anyone with an ability that allows you to control space itself. Mostly devils who use magic can use the five elements of fire, water, lighting, earth, and wind. With other elements being used such as light and dark, and elements combined by two or more of the original elements like nee-sama's ice-! Nee-sama! Why are you so close to me!"

"Hmm, I just wanted to hug my Sona-chan for remembering her dear onee-sama!"

Serafall appeared out of no where with her arms wrapped around Sona-kaichou in a tight embrace. One Sona-kaichou was trying to escape from currently.

"Nee-sama, let go of me! This is not the time, nor place for you to turned away from your duties as Maou!"

"Eh... But Sona-chan is being unfair! Here I only wish to comfort my Sona-chan but you're ignoring me in favor of Ise-kun! You been sneaking glance at him every second when he's not looking."

"...E-eh! No I-I wasn't. What are you talking about, N-Nee-sama!"

I overheard the sisters argument but payed it no mind in favor of looking to Mari-san who nodded and look to Asia.

"Asia-chan, **"Void"** is another of Ise-san's powers that allow him to control space itself. Like what Sona-san was saying before is true as it's very rare to hear and see a power that allows the user to control space."

"I'm still understanding how it works myself. I asked Mari-san because she had prior knowledge about my power, more than me. Even now it's still elusive to me. However, I do have a slight grasp on how to use it effectively when in battle and outside the battlefield. I'll go into more detail in a bit."

"Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

I heard my name being called by Ajuka standing next to Sirzechs and Grayfia. The former and him had drinks in hand from the bar.

"I saw the clips of your battle against Serafall sister's pawn. When you cancel out the magic circle of your opponent was using against your teammate. Your **"Void"** had a part in that didn't it not?"

Nodding at his hypothesis being correct. I took a sip from my tea then answered by going into better detail.

"I see you caught that when you were absence from the live event. And yes, one of the most efficient ways I found to use my **"Void"** power is canceling one's magic. I found the best way to control this power in the form of both offense and defense. I use this method more than my other attacks because they suit me best."

"For defense as you saw in the Rating Game between Rias-sama and Sona-sama, I cancel out Sona-sama's other pawn's attack using **"Void"** by disrupting the flow of her magic which successfully cancel her attack. Every magic user when using magic must first clear several "checkpoints", as I like to call them. By using **"Void"** I only take those "checkpoints" by erasing already cleared "checkpoints" which disrupts the flow of magic and cancels it all together. "

Ajuka smirked, perhaps already making another correct hypothesis around this **"Void"** ability of mine.

"As I thought, by using such a technique especially in the Rating Games. It spells disaster for the opposing teams."

I smirked in return.

"That was the purpose I created it for."

I took a sip of my tea as Ajuka and the Maous ponder this revelation.

The ORC and Student Council looked in my direction. I briefly noticed their stares then turned away to contunued the memory.

There is still so much to show.

 **xox**

 _How long have I been jumping and where am I?_

 _It was still daytime with the sun overhead, as for my current position I believe I'm a mile or two away from the home._

 _There is a small lake near our home which is connect to a stream leading away. I guess finding out where the stream ends seems interesting enough._

 _I'm bored and need something to occupy my time. Following a line of water doesn't sound as bad._

 _So for now I'm following the stream of water away from the lake it leads to in the opposite direction on where it begins._

 _Jumping down I continued on foot, my katana clattered as my feet touched the ground._

 _Following along the side, the only noise that was heard being the rushing of water and my sandals against the grass beneath my feet._

 _Currently I'm alone walking through the woods. Wondering if Himari decided to follow me around today._

 _Himari is a female cat with fur as white as snow and beautiful violet colored eyes which is strange to find on a cat._

 _Since I first met the small neko, she is always around me or looking over me from a tree during training._

 _She seem to like me instantly, as when I first met her she jumped into my arms and snuggle herself against my chest._

 _Maybe my tou-san was right, perhaps I am a cat person._

 **xox**

I gently ran my hand through Koneko-chan's white hair making sure to scratch behind her ears too.

She was purring in a matter of seconds, following my hand's movement on her head. She had a small blush as I continued my petting

Buchou and the other girls grew impatient and asked to be doted on too.

I'll be busy for the time being, as it seems.

 **xox**

 _You know now that I think about it. Are there any other residents living in Norihara or remotely close to be called neighbors?_

 _The thought always struck me but never have I ask my grandparents if anyone else was living here._

 _...Hmm, I'll ask when I get back._

 _Baa-chan said she's making my favorite dish tonight for dinner, and I'm not missing it for anything._

 _I continued onward down the side of the stream. My mind was elsewhere thinking on other attacks I need to create with both my **"Light Ferry"** and **"Void"** abilities._

 _For ten minutes, I walked down this endless river, I'll reach the sea by nightfall at this pace._

 _Soon, the chime of bells echoed in my chimes to be correct then which means._

 _Although I know I shouldn't approach where that noise came from. My young mind beat out my caution and sane thinking._

 _Not looking back, I quietly followed the chimes. The sound they made became my beacon of light._

 _Two minutes of following the sound of the wind chimes I found what seem to be the grounds for a shrine. Still hidden, I hid in a bush thinking on what to do next._

 _I was correct when I assume someone other than my grandparents live up here._

 _Curiosity fueling me, I step out of my hiding place and walked the grounds._

 _I know I was trepassing and could get in a trouble for this, yet I couldn't find a reason to leave._

 _Plus I always wanted to visit a shrine._

 _Walking down grounds I admired the sheer beauty and breath-taking image of this shrine and the forest that hid this small heaven away from civilization._

 _Soon I found myself standing in front of what appear to be a collection box after walking around for thirty seconds. Every shrine had something akin to fortune reading and a wishing stone of some kind._

 _This shrine in particular had a collection box with paper and a pen to the side meant to write down your wish. Then after dropping your wish into the box you must ring the bell above the box by pulling on the rope tied to it._

 _There was still much I wanted to see but the matter of me trespassing return. Screaming at me to leave before I was caught._

 _But before I leave. Writing down my wish was a must! I'll need only three minutes and I'm gone._

 _Just as I went up to the collection box. The sound of feet and a young girls' voice behind me meant I was discovered._

" _A-Ano, who a-are you?"_

 _She sounded extremely shy and timid, also really young._

 _Do I turn around and face her?_

 _Or run away, not looking back?_

 _I settle with facing punishment and confront the girl. Turning around I saw a cute little girl about the same age as me. She had long black hair that fell past her back, a cute face with violet colored orbs that resemble the finest of jewels. She was wearing a miko outfit for her size, a white haori, red hakama, and geta sandals._

 _If she's this cute now, I wonder how she'll look when-_

 _'No, No, No, No, No! I already have Irina-chan! And Mitsuki and Yuzurina have began to show some feelings for me too. But I don't wish to be unfaithful to Irina-chan.'_

 _She was my first friend and accidentally my first kiss, and our friendship has grown because of this. Although it's still too early to confirm but I do see that changing in the future._

 _Ah! I'm the worse! I only want one girlfriend and yet, God sees my life as a joke purposely allowing me to meet all these girls in such a short period._

 _Man, now that I think about it. I seriously need to get more male friends._

 **xox**

"Your not wrong."

"You could use more male companions due to your already long list of female friends."

"I agree."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Ise-senpai is never satisfied."

Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael, Kiba, and Gasper voiced their concerns about the lack of male friends I had when growing up.

And there not wrong...

 **xox**

" _Akeno! Where did you run off to?!"_

 _A gruff male voice was heard nearby and fast approaching where me and this girl named Akeno were._

" _Ah, there you are. Dear, she over here!"_

 _A female's voice was heard followed shortly by a woman who I assume was Akeno's mother due to the striking resemblence the two shared._

 _Seconds later the same male who was asking for Akeno appeared and hugged Akeno._

" _There you are. Please don't wonder off on your own, Akeno. It's too dangerous- Who is this?"_

 _The man is a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He was glaring at me like he saw me as a threat._

 _Well my attire and visible weapons really didn't help my image in the slightest. So I'm not blaming him for suggesting that I'd hurt his daugther._

 _Coughing into my hand to talk properly without studdering and to find my voice. I greeted Akeno's parents._

" _Hello, nice to meet you folks. Apologies for trepassing into your home like this without asking for anyone. I was only curious about finding others living here in Norihara that I didn't think about my surroundings. My apologies once again."_

 _I sounded convincing and brave as possible in my speech. Mostly because I was speaking the truth, also because Akeno's father looks like he wanted to kill me._

 _After what felt like years, Akeno's father spoke up, although his tone while soft sounded deep given his appearance._

" _Norihara? Oh, you mean the providence outside of town. Sorry kid, but you're no longer in Norihara. You're outside of Kouh town."_

" _Well almost. Our little shrine is just outside of the city limit but as my husband said, you're back in town."_

 _Seriously! Exactly how long was I following that stream of water. This is ridiculous!_

" _U-Um, seriously?" At the nod of their heads. I broke down. "Ah! I knew I should I have stayed home and play video games! I'm lost without ji-chan to guide me during training because I'll just get lost on my own."_

 _The family of three didn't know how to comfort me as I had a mini breakdown._

 _Finally getting all of my anger and frustrations out, mostly due to my own stupidity. I faced the family._

" _Again, I'm sorry you had to see that. I... I have had a long day. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to a nearby bus stop to take me back home."_

" _Ara, you live in Norihara?"_

 _Akeno's mother asked me with her arms wrapped around Akeno._

" _No, my grandparents do. I live here in town only I'm currently staying with my grandparents."_

" _Hmm, very well. Instead of going by yourself have my husband, Baraqiel take you to the nearest bus stop. And before you go have some water, I'm sure from the long distance you walked. You must be thirsty"_

" _No- I couldn't-"_

" _I insist."_

 _Well, no point in continuing this back and forth. Also, I am somewhat thirsty from the walk over here._

 _I agreed to these terms. Akeno's mother clapped her hands together with a smile._

" _Excellent, oh I didn't get your name? I'm Shuri Himejima, Baraqiel is my husband, and this little angel is our daugther, Akeno-chan."_

 _I was going to tell her my real name but something felt... different. Not from Shuri-san. But from Baraqiel-san and I feel a similar energy from Akeno-chan._

 _Trusting my intuition as it never failed me, on investigated this matter at a later date. I supplied them a fake name from the first thing that came to me._

" _My name is Izuna U-Uchiha."_

 _Great. The first name I come up with is a character from a manga I'm reading!_

 _Also because my hair is painted black allowing me to pull off that name. Why I have black hair your asking?_

 _Long story short, my ji-chan cannot hold his alcohol and he sleepwalks._

" _Well then, Izuna-san. Come inside and I'll get you a drink. Then I'll escort you to a bus stop."_

 _Baraqiel-san ask me to follow him, as he and his family continued towards their house._

 _I followed, trailing behind the family to give them privacy._

 **xox**

I have been looking at Akeno since the reveal of my fake alias, "Izuna" was revealed. I could see the wave of emotions in her gorgeous violet orbs. Those being happiness, relief, and love.

Love being the strongest of the three

She looked at me as if seeing a old friend from a long time ago has found her. A childhood friend she held close, dearly, tattooed to her heart. Raising her right hand which was shaking, Akeno-san rested it against my cheek, careful as if I would break if she wasn't careful.

"Izuna-kun... Is it really you?"

She sounded completely desperate and fragile that I was wounded greatly from seeing this expression on her beautiful face and how weak she is right now.

It felt as when I was shot in stomach by a shotgun, only it was my heart that was hit.

Smiling at her, my smile was full of regret and shame.

"It's me, Akeno-chan. I'm so sorry for all the birthdays I missed and for keeping you in dark for so long. I know nothing I say will make you forgive me. And I accept that. Feel free to hate, even despise me like you do Baraqiel, I won't-"

I was quickly silenced by Akeno-san claiming my lips with her's in a passionate kiss full of many emotions.

Again, love was the strongest emotion.

Buchou and everyone watched the scene unfold. Everyone was intrigue when I met Akeno-chan when we were kids. Buchou and Azazel were more shock as they had no idea about mine and Akeno-chan's shared past.

Buchou from what I could see seem hurt at this. The reason being is now Akeno-chan has more of a reason to win my affection if our shared history together and the kiss we are currently engaged in spoke volumes of our relationship.

I promised already that I won't allow Buchou to cry ever again!

Pulling away. I looked into Akeno-chan's eyes to see forgiveness and love in them.

"Please... Please don't ever say those words, Ise-kun. Unlike _that man._ You stayed by my side when I didn't know you were Izuna from our childhood together. You stayed with me, protected me, comforted me, and above all loved me. I don't hate you or ever will, I've just been reunited once again with someone I thought I would never see again. I feared that something had happen to you when you didn't visited us that day when kaa-sama was murdered. But now, my mind and heart is at peace seeing that my first friend and my savior... was standing by my side all these years. I love you, Ise-kun."

Akeno-chan kissed me again which I gladly returned. Though this kiss was shorter than the first.

Pulling away I gave a smile to Akeno-chan before I'm pulled back suddenely by Asia who also kissed me on the lips.

Everyone's eyes widen at this sudden action from the usual shy, Asia.

She was the first to pull back to look me straight in the eyes. The next words she uttered were forever engraved on my damaged heart.

"Ise-san. I love you. I'll always be by your side. Now and forever."

She smiled at me with her eyes closed and a loving smile. Opening her eyes once again she look at me, a puzzle before her with the missing piece being me.

"Izuna-san, was always Ise-san. You were my first friend who didn't just see me as the Holy Maiden but as a real friend. I have never forgotten those memories even when I was seen as a hertic, I never forgot Izuna-san and now it was Ise-san who was my first friend then and now. Ise-san, I love you."

Asia kissed me again then pulled back with a loving smile.

Looking around, I saw everyone was smiling at the touching scene that just now happened.

My image took a huge nose dive, while I received acceptance and respect from my gathered audience.

 **xox**

 _Two days later, after I spoke to ji-chan and baa-chan about where I had gone and the people I met._

 _They allowed me to go and visit the Himejima shrine just as long as I'm home before sunset. So once I have completed training for the day. I would go see Akeno-chan if nothing important came up._

 _In the short time we have talked and seen each other, Akeno-chan seems to be coming around and wants to be my friend, as well._

 _Right now however, we had visitors here at Norihara. I answered the door to find a mother and her daugther whom I've never met before._

 _The mother had long black hair that fell down her back with several bangs framing her face, a beautiful face with violet eyes and a white crescent moon-shaped mark turned a full ninety degrees clockwise on her forehead. She wore a snow white kimono that hugged her figure nicely, and for decorations with black accents and black snowflakes covered the kimono with a black obi ending in a ribbon wrapped around her waist, it complimented her black hair._

 _Her daughter was a small girl around my age and height. She had her mother's features with same colored hair but her's ended at her shoulders, eye color similar to her mother's and face with same crescent moon-shaped mark on her forehead at a full ninety degrees. She wore a light yellow kimono with a orange obi ending in a ribbon with a black striped obi wrapped around the orange one._

 _I stood by the door in a black high-collared short sleeved shirt and white shorts. For shoes I wasbare foot._

 _The mother saw me then spoke to her daugther while looking at me._

" _This is the Hyoudou family's successor, Issei-kun. He's going to be a very important person in the future, so get along with him, okay?"_

 _I was going to ask who they were, when ji-chan appeared behind me._

" _Ah, Meruhi-san. So nice of you to visit. Come on in, my wife will prepare some tea for us." He then turned to me. "Ise. Why don't you show little Kuesu-chan around the place while her mother and I talk?"_

" _Uh, sure ji-chan, let me just get my sandals."_

 _Later me and the girl who's name is Kuesu. The two of us where walking down the dirt path leading to the lake. My body was on autopilot as I showed Kuesu around talking about the different plants and animals around Norihara._

 _There was something that was bothering me about this sudden visit and ji-chan welcoming Kuesu's mother warmly as if they were old friends. And he said he wanted to talk with Kuesu's mother about something. While I'm suppose to hang out with this girl and show her around._

 _I'll keep my senses open until I can better understand the situation. Right now I should try to learn something about this girl._

" _Kuesu-chan? If there is anything you wish to ask me then please do not hesitate. My ji-chan and your kaa-san want us to get to know each other better."_

 _I grinned wanting to get a reaction from her, sadly it failed. I sighed as we continued on our way. Nearing the lake I asked a question that I knew would get a reaction from her._

" _You're a Demon Slayer aren't you?"_

 _Got it! She gasped softly with her shoulders jumping at the sudden question. She refuse to look at me as she regain her stoic, emotionless face. Once she was comfortable she looked at me like she didn't just break character, however; her eyes said that she was listening to me._

" _As I expected. No need to feel alarm because I too am a Demon Slayer. However, I'm still in-training."_

 _Kuesu nodded then took a deep breath, she seemed to have been in deep thought the whole walk over here._

" _At first... when I was told I would be meeting another demon slayer who was the same age as me. I was skeptical, believing him to be oblivious and unaware of the power that fell on his shoulders. However, at first glance when I first saw you. I knew you were not what I assume at first."_

" _Hoh, then what do you see in me now?"_

 _I was a little angry at being underestimated before Kuesu even saw me. I hid the annoyance in my voice at Kuesu begin to speak again_

" _I see... fierce determination, ambitious and strength. Free-willed where you will not surrender easily, courageous as if nothing frightens I sense the strong will to protect those precious to you. I'm impress, you are not what I expected you to be."_

 _Was that a smile? I looked at Kuesu to see a smile on her lips as she looked at me. I smiled too. The two of us walked on, now having a better understanding of each other._

" _...Now that I have told you what I see. What do you see when you look at me?"_

 _She looked at me expectantly._

 _Looking at Kuesu up and down, however, I focus on her dark purple eyes to read what I see in her, properly._

" _Hmm... Not now but I do see you as an incredibly strong demon slayer. You'll have a air of royalty about you, you won't back down from a fight especially if your clan's name is insulted. I respect that._

 _Fierce, strong-willed, unwilling to give up, and you'll fight like you're in a competition, insulting those who you defeat and admiring only those who have fully won your respect."_

 _'Plus I suspect you'll become a yandere, as well.'_

 _I smiled as Kuesu seem flushed at my honest words._

" _A-Ahem... W-Well if that's how you see me then I will give you the benefit of the doubt and trust you, Hyoudou Issei-kun."_

" _Yeah, and I'll like to get to know you better myself, Kuesu-chan."_

 _She blushed again at the affectionate use of her name_

 _Walking back to the house I spotted ji-chan and Kuesu's kaa-san exiting the front door. Seeing us together, we were called over by my ji-chan._

 _Now standing in front of each other, Kuesu was standing in front of her mother and I was standing by ji-chan's left side._

" _Ise?"_

 _Being called I looked up to see Ji-chan smiling at me. Why did that smile seem more joyful and happy?_

" _Meruhi-san and I have come to an agreement. Although it was already finalize when I discover you had **"Light Ferry"** , I went ahead and pushed the paperwork and contacted Meruhi-san here. Now, Ise. I'd like you to meet your fiance, Jinguji Kuesu-chan!"_

 _I didn't allow my surprise to surface, however, I was indeed surprised at the revelation that me and Kuesu are engaged to each other._

 _Kuesu had a small smile on her lips walking towards me._

 _'She knew' I thought as she now stood in front of me._

" _Pleased to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. My name is Jinguji Kuesu. And I look forward to our time together, please treat me well."_

 _She bowed perfectly in front of me then returned to normal position, not missing a single step._

 _Perhaps her mother trained her to greet me properly._

" _The pleasure is all mine. Please take care of me as well, and I look forward to our shared moments too."_

 _I bowed as well to not seem disrespectful. Coming back Kuesu had a mischievous smile on her lips and her eyes held glimmering amusement._

 _Reminding me of how looked_

 _Oh, how right I was_

 **xox**

Buchou's long crimson hair hid her eyes as a dark aura of dread outlined her form. Come to think of it she's not the only one who has that black miasmas surrounding them?

"...3...2...1..."

I mentally countdown in my head. Before all hell broke loose.

" **Eh...! You have a fiance! You were engaged all those years ago...!"**

"Ise! How can you be engaged when you already have me?!"

"Ufufufu, Ise-kun... You were unfaithful even when we were children, I see."

"Ise-san..."

"Explain Ise-senpai?"

"You sure were busy when you were kid, huh Ise?"

"Ise-kun...! How could you have a fiance and not say anything all this time?!"

"Well... that certainly was surprising."

"Ufufufu. Ise-san."

"...Haha, you sure have it rough, Ise-kun."

"Agreed."

"Hahahahaha! I can't take it! Oh man, Ise. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Ah, the wonders of our youth. This one sure lived the fullest of his."

"Odin-sama! Please don't say such things!"

"Well, this sure has become interesting."

Buchou, Akeno-chan, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina-chan, Lord and Lady Gremory, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Odin-sama, the female valkyrie Rossweisse, and Sairaorg all voiced their feelings about discovering that me and Kuesu were engaged when we were only kids.

New questions and demand for answers and my opinion will be asked, as this setting reminds us of when Buchou was set to marrying Riser.

Oh, and did I forgot to mention my situtation at the moment?

I struggled for air as Buchou was choking me while shaking me back and forth, Akeno-chan was prepared to shoot me full of lighting. Koneko-chan was pitching my thighs again, and Asia was holding both of my legs while crying.

Everyone else seem to find something different to occupy their time, while I was under attack by half of the female members of the ORC.

My peerage, including Takatora and Himari were ordered by me to not interfere.

"Ise. Just when were you going to tell me that you were engaged all this time and where is this Kuesu you found to keep from me- us!?"

"-If yo-you would s-s-stop choking me! I'll gladly t-tell you my reasoning!"

Finally satisfied, Buchou let me go as I held my throat to catch my breath.

"Talk, baka Ise."

Coughing into my hand, taking deep breaths. Once I could speak properly, I answered what everyone wanted an answer too-

At the age of only four years and I'm engaged to the ally of our clan.

"*Sigh*, I know what everyone of you are thinking when concerning this matter. And yes I'm engaged to Jinguji Kuesu."

I silenced any opposition with a raise of my hand, as I contnued.

"...Still going to be blunt. The Hyoudou and Jinguji families have long been allies since the era of feudal Japan. It first began when the Jinguji families harassment from the population of that era. Due to a majority of the magic user in the clan being female. Many didn't treat them fairly and outright discriminated the clan. It wasn't until the Hyoudou family came to their aid by creating an alliance with the Jinguji. Together we became the strongest clans in that era that many who discriminated against the Jinguji were terrified and worship them."

Taking a sip of my tea I sighed at the warm feeling it gave me and soothing my nerves.

"Our alliance was a strong one to were we saw each other as siblings with the Jinguji being our sister clan. We even had clan compounds that were combined together to demostrate our power and closeness. It also was nothing strange when arranged marriages between our two clans occurred, in fact they were welcomed and approve of, as they showed that we were not afraid to share our clans secrets to each other. Me being married to Kuesu has more to do than just tradition."

"...And what would your reasoning be, Ise-kun?"

Instead of answering Sirzechs question, I looked at the banner of my clan hanging on the wall behind the TV. It had my family's crest in black and the banner was red in color.

Following my gaze everyone found me to be staring at the banner with my family's crest.

"Unlike with the devil faction's decresing number of pure-blooded devils in the Underworld. The Hyoudou family is near extinction."

Their were a few who were surprised but most already knew this from hearing my thoughts from my memories.

"I'm the sole surivior of the Hyoudou family with the clan's prized **"Light Ferry"**.My ji-chan has already passed and my father wasn't born with our clan's power. Kuesu is the same as me as she carries the entire weight of her clan on her shoulders. The Jinguji family have always been critcized by the other demon slayer families for using western magic, even our enemies, the ayakashi tormented and jeered the clan because of this. Kuesu wants to prove to everyone that even with the aid of western magic, the Jinguji are still a clan to be feared."

"Everything that I'm doing and have done was for my clan. I wanted to reclaim our lost honor and remind the world of our fearsome reputation. Kuesu and myself think alike as we both want our clans to flourish, to revive our clans lost honor and reputation amongst the twelve families. But mostly to prove to everyone, whether they are human or supernatural that we've never disappeared. While we fell from power it's time for our revival."

I finished strongly with convinction and passion in my voice. I seem to have render everyone speechless.

Maya ran towards to give me a hug and a reassurance of words. Liz came next to me to refill my cup of tea, I thanked her and she smiled before taking her place behind me. I could feel from my peerage giving me their words of encouragement and praises.

Perhaps, I have looked far away from the gems standing in front of me. I couldn't ask for better friends and loyal subordinates.

Giggling could be heard from Venelana-san standing behind us. Turning around we saw Venelana-san giggling then laughing standing beside her husband.

"Okaa-sama? Are you alright?"

Buchou asked her mother.

"Haha, oh sorry dear. Ahem... I'm only enjoying myself. (Giggle)"

"How so?"

"Ufufufu, don't worry about it, dear."

Buchou frowned at the vague answer from Venelana-san. Although I had an idea why she's gidding.

Having enough of this side show, I continued.

 **xox**

 _In the weeks that followed which weren't much to my understanding. I continued with my training with taking breaks here and there to focus on my studies which baa-chan demanded that I do. And any free time was spend playing with Akeno-chan at the Himejima shrine or with Kuesu whenever she visited._

 _Himari being my faithful cat and guardian watching over me would follow me around Norihara and we'd have so much fun together._

 _And just last week when I went back into town I was brought to another shrine much further out of town._

 _The Hotogi shrine was having a festival and during this festival. I befriended a young girl name Hotogi Shirayuki._

 _Sadly, she was unable to leave the shrine at all._

 _I did make due with this rule with sneaking Shirayuki out one night to see the fireworks that night of the festival._

 _I overheard that she was chewed out because of it but she told me that she never regreted leaving the shrine that night._

 _Hopefully she's doing well..._

 _Anyways, I was walking down a dirt road where it led me to a small pond with a stream connecting to it._

 _I was playing hide n seek with Akeno-chan as I promised to visit her today. We drew straws earlier and I got stuck with the task of seeking._

 _Nothing wrong with it. I could practice my sensory ability by looking for Akeno-chan's growing light_

 _magic._

 _Turning my head side to side. I tried to see if there were any other place Akeno-chan could run off too. There are only so many places she could run off to._

 _Using the aid from me sensing her energy signature I felt the same energy from Baraqiel-san in Akeno-chan as well._

 _I felt as if I was discovering something I should not. It's not too late to stop now before I hurt Akeno-chan in someway._

 _Still that aside I sense her hiding in the bushes behind me. Soon I heard her giggling and the sound of rustling leaves._

 _Jumping out from the bushes she tagged me._

 _Ain't I seeking her?_

" _Got you, Izuna-kun!"_

" _Heh, heh. You did."_

 _I rubbed the back of my neck while smiling wrying. Akeno-chan smiled at me, giggling._

 _We both sat down on the edge of the pond looking into the water. Our reflections looking back at us._

 _While everything was calm and peaceful, I felt Akeno-chan's swirl of emotions through my sensory ability. She seems to be worried about something._

 _I remembered Irina-chan acted the same way back then as well. I never like it when people I cared for frown or cry, it only made me want them to smile more and rid themselves of those bad emotions._

 _Before I could say what was wrong, Akeno-chan seemed to come to terms with herself and stood up, walking a few feet away from me and stared at me._

 _Her face held determination but mostly fear of rejection was more dominant._

 _What could you be afraid of rejection for, Akeno-chan?_

 _Standing up myself, I looked at Akeno-chan who stood several feet away from me. Determine with her decision which concern my approval._

" _Izuna-kun... We are friends, aren't we?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _And no matter what happens between us, we will always remain friends?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Even when one of us is different..."_

" _...Of course, I promised didn't I? And I don't regret that decision either."_

 _Akeno-chan remained silent for about a minute, the two of us stared at each other in silence. Then Akeno-chan took a deep breath and turned around, her back facing me._

 _Then she undid her white haori allowing it to slip off her shoulders enough to show her bare back to me._

 _Seconds later, a pair of black angel wings appeared from her back. Two pairs of angel wings painted black as the night sky were on Akeno-chan's back. Feathers from her wings fell helplessly on the grass beneath our feet._

 _I looked at Akeno-chan, taking in all in front of me. Akeno-chan looked back at me with tears in her eyes. Her wings flapped and stretch wide allowing me to see them fully open._

" _These... These are part of me and the blood that flows through my veins is tainted too. I'm a freak of nature. Do you see, Izuna-kun? Can you really be friends with someone who's not normal. Someone like me?"_

 _The tears in Akeno-chan's eyes fell more rapidily at the sound of my feet. She closed her eyes unable to look at me, believing that I was walking away from her, wanting nothing to do with her anymore._

 _The pain hurt so much. She made a friend, a great friend who was nice to her and always came to play with her whenever he could. He understood her and was gentle around her when she was timid at first._

 _And she loved that about him._

 _Now, having revealed her secret, having shown her wings to her friend, Izuna, her true self. She believed that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, seeing her as nothing more than a freak._

 _Suddenly, she felt warm... Why this sudden feel of heat and where was it coming from?_

 _Opening her eyes still full of tears, they widen exceptionally at seeing who was holding her, dearly._

" _I-Izuna-kun?"_

" _No more, please stop tormenting yourselves. I don't hate you, nor do I see you as a monster. Even normal humans aren't perfect and have flaws. I'm not excluded either."_

 _A golden barrier of light created using my **"Light Ferry"** , surrounded me and Akeno-chan. The barrier gave off soothing and calming heat around us._

" _I don't hate you Akeno-chan and I certainly don't want to leave you. You're different and I'm different, and I don't want that to change. We promised already that no matter what happens between us we will always remain friends."_

 _Canceling the barrier around us, Akeno-chan looked at me with tearsbut tears of joy. She embrace me fully, her tears staining my shirt but I couldn't care. Suddenly, she pushed her body forward throwing me off balance and onto the grass beneath us._

 _Now lying on the grass, me on my back holding a clearly happy Akeno-chan._

" _Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Izuna-kun. Thank you for accepting me for who I really am. I'm truly happy!"_

 _I said nothing but tighting my hold on Akeno-chan, bringing her closer._

 _We stayed there for five minutes until we finally decided to stand up._

" _Oh!"_

 _Reaching into my pocket. I've been meaning to get a present for Akeno-chan. Just something I knew she could use._

" _Where is it? -Ah! Here it is!"_

 _I pulled out a orange ribbon and held it to Akeno-chan to take. Which she did with delicate hands._

" _I figure that with your long hair it may get in the way sometimes. So I thought by tying your hair should help, and I asked Shuri-san for your favorite color to get the right color. So-"_

 _I didn't finish as Akeno-chan tackle me once again and began crying into my shirt which was already soaked with tears._

 _We remained in this position for some time until Akeno-chan was called by Baraqiel-san. She thanked me again before running off to find her father._

 _Walking back to the shrine, alone as Akeno-chan had to go do something with Baraqiel-san. Although Akeno-chan was disappointed about leaving me. She left with a smile. Clearly happy about the orange ribbon I gave her._

" _I'm happy that Akeno-chan is happy but this was one of my favorite shirts. Mou, what can I do?"_

" _Ara, Izuna-kun! Just the person I was looking for."_

" _Huh? Oh, Shuri-san."_

 _As I neared the shrine I ran into Shuri-san who was sweeping the grounds, broom in hand._

" _Ara Ara, Izuna-kun. I told you already to call me, Okaa-san."_

 _She pouted at me which I found cute but why was she so determine on making me calling her Okaa-san?_

" _...Any-Anyways, you said you were looking for me, Shuri-san?"_

 _At being reminded of her objective, Shuri-san nodded her head._

" _Thank you for reminding me, Izuna-kun. And yes, I do require something of you. Do you mind coming with me for a bit?"_

" _Uh, sure thing Shuri-san."_

 _An hour later, Baraqiel returned with Akeno-chan in tow._

 _Hearing his daugther humming a happy tune, he turned to face her._

 _Baraqiel noticed the extra shine around his daugther. Something she didn't possess in the morning when she was worried and fearful about the decision to show Izuna her wings._

 _Which means-!_

" _Akeno... did you show Izuna your wings?"_

 _Her response was to smile brightly with beaming happiness._

" _I did Otou-sama and he accepted me!"_

" _Ha, that's great. That is great news, Akeno."_

 _The two embrace each other and when they seperated, Akeno-chan asked about my location._

" _Ne, Otou-sama. Do you know where Izuna-kun is?"_

" _Hmm... It's still too early for him to go back home so he must still be here. Let's go see your mother, maybe Izuna is with her."_

 _The two made their way back home, entering the house, noticing it was quiet._

" _Okaa-sama! Izuna-kun!"_

 _Akeno-chan yell out their names with no response from either._

" _Akeno, go to your room while I'll find your mother."_

" _Okay, Otou-sama."_

 _Downtrodden, Akeno-chan made her way to her room as Baraqiel went the opposite direction towards his and Shuri's bedroom._

 _Why was he checking there first when he knewShrui told him before that the bedroom was the last place she'd be when she went missing._

 _Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that, this is were she is right now._

 **-Weird am I right? No- Whatever.**

 _Standing in front of the door to his and Shuri's bedroom, he grabbed the knob, turned it and went in._

 _The first thing he saw was that he indeed found his wife and Izuna as well, yet he didn't believe what was happening with the latter._

I _zuna (Issei) was against the wall with a pen and notebook on his lap and his hands were handcuffed._

 _Shuri, herself, was standing at another wall facing Izuna. A whiteboard was attach on the wall behind her which was filled with many lessons and examples._

 _Only it wasn't school work they were studying._

" _...-And remember that if a woman cries tears joy or from pain, she's only playing the part of a masochist and wants to continue. Remember that you discuss a safeword beforehand so if she doesn't yell out that safeword. Then you continue with handing out her punishment. You must- Oh, hello dear! Home already?"_

 _She looked at her husband like this was a normal greeting._

" _Shuri- What are you doing?"_

 _Baraqiel said as he rushed in to check on me. Handcuffed and bounded._

" _Oh, just giving Izuna-kun here some early lesson that will benefit him later when he matures into a full grown man."_

" _But he's still a child, Shuri! You may have damaged his mind beyond repair!"_

" _Mou, you worry wart, I stuck with the beginner's course, so Izuna-kun will be fine."_

" _Izuna, Izuna! Speak to me please, anything!"_

 _Baraqiel came closer when he could hear me saying something extremely quiet._

" _...When beginning sexual relations with your partner, first you must begin with foreplay to increase pleasure to both parties, allowing you to last longer, and finally to achieve the greatest orgasm. Once done with foreplay, the male inserts his penis into the woman's vagina and thrusts. By climaxing inside the woman, increases the possibility of the woman becoming pregnant. We will continue with where babies are born in the intermediate course."_

 _In my dazed state of mind, I briefly summarize word for word of the previous lessons before Baraqiel interrupted._

 _Baraqiel didn't know what to say or do in this situation. His wife just brain killed their daughter's only friend leaving him in this state._

 _Picking me up onto his shoulder while I continued to phrase lessons like a broken record. Baraqiel brought me to the steps of his home._

" _Come on, Izuna. You can get yourself out of this. Shuri may have warped your mind to a dark place early in your life but I know you. You will come back from this, you're like the son I never had."_

 _For about a good hour and a half. I remained there with Baraqiel having heard his words to me. While I continued on as a broken record. I became repeating everything in extreme detail about the lessons I learned from Shuri-san._

 **xox**

"Haha... Ah... Those were the days, I can remember the stories Baraqiel used to tell me about how kinky Shuri was. I knew with Akeno being her daughter that she would mimic her mother. Still for Ise to experience such a fate. I don't know how to feel at this time."

Azazel blocked two simultaneous attacks from Shemhaza and Grayfia. He however, failed to block the sucker punch by Grayfia. Knocking him uncouscious again.

"Azazel is right about her last statement. For Hyoudou to go through such a fate... I'm surprised he's even sane."

Sairaorg said this with the younger devils agreeing with him.

"Ufufufu, Ufufufu..."

Akeno-chan just continued on with her giggling after that particular event played. She was holding my right arm close, pushing it deep into her cleavage. Buchou glared at her giggling **[Queen]**.

 **xox**

 _Days after my "unique" visit to the Himejima shrine. I was back in Norihara where Kuesu was visiting once again._

 _I did enjoy when she visited Norihara. Our busy schedules made it difficult for us to meet regualry_

 _We were sitting on a slope of a hill underneathed a tree, the shade from said tree was a welcome in this summer heat._

" _The two of us should work together. That way we can cover our weakness and blind spots, and we're stronger together."_

" _I can do it myself, I'm not like you."_

 _Kuesu and myself have been discussing that when we get older that we should work together and combine our strengths. Our goals are nearly similar to each other so why not team up? Unfourtunately, Kuesu doesn't see it my way and stubborn about her decision._

" _Hmm... That's unfourtunate, I want to protect you. Don't misunderstand me now, I know your powerful and you can handle yourself. I'll just feel relaxed if you aren't alone out there."_

 _As I poured my heart out, Kuesu had stood up moving closer to the lake's edge. Her face had a deep shade of red at my honesty. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see the effect I had on her._

 _After following her down, she spoke to me again._

" _Is that what you really think? It takes several seconds to cast spells... and most offensive magic can only be cast forwards. If we do work together. Then please watch my back."_

" _Of course, that needs no answer from me. I'll protect you."_

" _Really? You'll protect me?"_

" _To the bitter end and even then. Should I fall in battle. I'll never let anything harm you. Leave it all to me."_

 _I had my eyes closed when I said this. Happy that Kuesu said yes to us working together. When I opened them again, Kuesu had come closer to me and gently pushed me down._

 _My butt felt the rock under me as I looked up in time to see Kuesu coming closer._

 _ ***Moan***_

" _...!..."_

 _Kuesu moaned as her lips took mine. Her hands where on both of my shoulders to keep her steady. My eyes were wide in confusion before I decided to return the kiss._

 _Us two Demon Slayers swore that day that we will watch each others back and defeat any who oppose us._

 _For the good of the Hyoudou and Jinguji familie._

 **xox**

"Oi, Akeno? Stop snuggling up against _my Ise_?"

"I don't want to, Rias. Izuna-kun is the only one who can tell me to move away from him. But the two of us are madly in love."

"Enough! Stop it, stop taking all my things away from me, Akeno!-"

I silenced any fight about to unfold by claiming Buchou's lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen our kiss when I began to play with her tongue.

She moaned lewdly as I explored her mouth. She was a complete submissive to my whims.

Seperating from each other, no doubt having given everyone a free show. I kissed Buchou's forehead just as she sighed in content, resting her head against my shoulder.

"No more fighting okay?"

"Hai, Ise."

"Akeno-chan?"

Not wishing to be undone by Buchou. Akeno-chan's lips took mine which was her first kiss. And like with Rias, she completely submitted herself to me.

Breaking away from our kiss, she licked her lips. A rosy red blush staining her cheeks and a blissful, true smile envelope her face.

"Ufufufu, but of course. Ise-kun."

'Good I got them to stop fighting. One problem adverted. High five, Ddraig!'

 **(Back at ya, Partner.)**

Just as I finished conversating with Ddraig I could feel multiple set of eyes glaring at me. And I didn't even need to guess exactly who.

Opening my eyes just a little leaving them half-lidded, I sighed in exhaustion at the girls around me looking at me expectantly then at the blissful expressions on Buchou and Akeno-chan.

Can't ignore them now can't I?

Starting with Koneko-chan being she was on my lap therefore being the closest. I stole her lips with my own, taking her first kiss too.

From there I continued with Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and lastly, my maid Liz. Who may I just elborate was not glaring at me. She was just being greedy. I have a very greedy maid.

The seven girls that surrounded me were content and blushing at the recent make-out session, hell I had to get Buchou and Akeno-chan again less they destroy my penthouse.

Let it also be a reminder that this is a hospital too! I can't have them turning it into Ground Zero.

"Well, Ise-kun you sure are experience when dealing with the hearts of multiple women."

"Are you kidding, Michael? Ise is a god amongst men! Those lessons Shuri gave him as a kid really work wonders."

Michael sweat drop at Azazel who was enjoying his cold beverage at the bar after waking up again. Was prasing and acknowlodging my abilities to keep more than one girl happy.

"Let's just hope that was the only lesson he learned..."

Sirzechs smiled sheepishly as he and Grayfia covered Millicas-sama's ear who look at the TV with wonder.

The boy is a devil, he's going to learn about this stuff sooner than later. I say that because there is much to show further ahead.

"Sekiryuutei?"

Hmm...? I heard someone calling my name. I turned to find Ravel Phenex standing on my left holding a potrait to me.

"Ravel, I told you before that you can just call me, Ise. Remember?"

The young Phenex blushed at my smile and from the request I mention before about calling me by my first name.

"A-Ahem! W-Well if I must. Ise-sama who are the people in this potrait?"

Lord and Lady Phenex having heard our little conversation. They both seem to be planning something in the background. Especially Lady Phenex. She must be thinking back when I showed my **[Evil Pieces]** earlier.

Riser himself look like he wanted to say something but he just **(tch)** click his tongue in annoyance and turned away.

Yeah, fuck you too, ya bastard!

Looking at the potrait, a light of recognition flicker in my eyes.

"I remember now, this was taken with me and my men back in my days serving in the milirary."

I pushed the memory aside to play the image of the potrait onto the TV in front of us. Enlarging it for all to see.

It was a simple picture of me and my comrades posing for the camera trying to look, "Badass" as they put it. It was taken on a military base in Russia during a break period in the fighting..

As I remember those fond memories, Serafall poked her head behind the couch myself and the girls were sitting on

"Ne, Ne, Ise-kun?! Which one of these large men are you if you say you're in it?"

At this question I could sense mulitple heads nodding behind me. Not understanding why I'm in this image with men twice my age and height. And curious about when I joined the military when I'm only sixteen.

"The one in the middle with sunglasses and the only one with a beard."

Following my description, everyone found who I said was me in the picture.

And their reactions were expected.

""""" **Eh!"""""**

Everyone looked at me then the older me in the picture. Back and forth they went until Buchou broke the silence.

"H-How can that be you, Ise. The person in the picture is almost as tall as Onii-sama and looks as old as Otou-sama?!"

"Heh, Heh but don't you agree that Ise-kun looks even more handsome as an adult, Rias-chan?"

"...?..."

Buchou's face adopted a nice shade of red at Serafall's question. Even the other girls of the ORC and Ravel were blushing, taking peeks at the adult me in the photo.

I removed the image and returned to the memory.

"That answer will reveal itself soon Buchou, very shortly to be honest. What I can say is that I met an angel named _"Itachi-san"_. Or at least the name he told me to call him by. I never learn his real name. He took me under his tulerage and had me fight in the last World War."

I finished with that as I replayed the memory.

 **xox**

 _Standing outside my grandparents home was me with tou-san and kaa-san. After a month and a half staying with my grandparents here in Norihara. My parents had return to take me home._

 _Only I didn't want to leave yet! I still haven't finish my training and ji-chan still had more to teach me._

 _And what about Kuesu? If I'm leaving Norihara then I can't see her anymore. Or Akeno-chan and Shirayuki-chan!_

" _Come along, Ise. It's time we return home to our normal lives."_

 _Kaa-san took my arm as we walk the opposite direction of my grandparents home._

 _Looking back I stared at my grandparents, sadly as their forms were becoming smaller and smaller._

" _Ji-chan, baa-chan... Himari?"_

 _I only now notice that Himari was sitting on the roof of the home looking at me leaving._

 _Getting to the car I jump in the back while my parents got in the front with tou-san sitting in the driver's seat._

" _Did you have fun with your grandparents, Ise? They didn't teach you anything strange did they?"_

 _He was refering whether I awaken my **"Light Ferry"** ,or not. I answered while looking him in the eyes because he turned to face me._

" _No tou-san, nothing strange but I had lots of fun."_

" _That's good."_

 _He smiled at me and started the car up. As we drove away from my grandparents home. I reached into my shirt and pulled out a small charm on a string._

 _Ji-chan said that it will protect me until I mastered my powers or at least enough to protect myself._

 _Looking back at Norihara one last time. I mentally waved goodbye to the fond memories and friends I won't see again._

 _..._

 _We have been driving for a good hour, listening to the radio or talking about my time in Norihara to pass the time._

 _I looked out the window thinking about what to do now._

 _On the bright side I could hang out with Mistuki and Yuzurina like before._

 _Only problem is how do I finish my training around a populated neighborhood? Without attracting the wrong type of people?_

" _! Stopping? Why are we stopping?"_

 _Looking out the front windshield was a large back-up of cars causing heavy traffic._

" _That's strange? The roads were fine when we first came up?"_

" _Dear look! It seems a tree collapse onto the road."_

 _Yes, a giant oak tree had collapse on the main road which caused this horrible traffic._

" _I see that but how on earth did a tree fall when the skies are clear?!"_

 _...Wait a second, the Himejima shrine is near here! It's just up the hill!_

 _Unlocking my door and taking off my seatbelt. I ran out of the car in full sprint up the hill._

" _Ise!"_

" _Hey Ise! Where are you going?!"_

 _I heard my parents yelling at me but I continued running up the hill._

" _Please... don't let that tree on the road be a bad omen? I need to see if Baraqiel-san, Shuri-san, and Akeno-chan are safe!"_

 _Ignoring the burning feeling of my legs shuting down and my breathing becoming ragged. I pushed on up the many stairs, praying that the Himejima family is unaffected in anyway._

 _Having ran the entire way up with no break. As soon as I pass the final step, my body shut down and I fell forward._

 _Pushing my already aching muscles in my arms and legs to stand up. It was a difficult task to pull through however, I successfully push myself onto my knees then to stand on my feet._

 _My muscles were screaming at me to sit or lie down. However seeing the empty grounds of the shrine, and sensing no one inside. My fears gripped my heart as I proceeded with caution, my instincts yelling at me to remain at high-alert._

 _Walking slowly to the Himejima household, while staying aware of my surroundings._

 _I opened the door slowly as I entered the Himejima house. I couldn't feel anyone inside, almost if no one was home._

 _Impossible since Shuri-san and Akeno-chan rarely leave the shrine only for the necessitys like groceries. And I know their food schedule when they go into town._

 _And that went just last week._

 _There! I sense someone in the living area of the house. But it was faint and why are they lying down on the ground like-!_

 _Breaking into a sprint again I burst into the living room by pushing against the door with force._

" _Shuri-san! It's Izuna! Are you o-o-okay?"_

 _The reason for my lost for words near the end. I couldn't find the courage or strength to speak further._

 _All my basic motar functions disappeared when I laid my eyes on who was lying motionless on the floorin a pool of their blood._

 _It was Shuri-san, Akeno-chan's mother was dead. She laided in a pool of her own blood facing the ceiling with a shock look on her face._

 _Approaching the body of the woman I have come to admire and of my friend. I knelt down beside her_

 _I look at her face first then travel further down to see a wound on her chest with dry blood had soak into her white haori. It seems she was stab by something._

 _It was too large to have been a knife or a katana to have kill her._

 _Which means that Shuri-san was murdered!_

 _Coming back to Shuri-san's face, I gently ran my hand against her skin which had gone cold._

 _I closed her eye lids. A last act of respect for the dead.._

 _I remain on my knees as I gave a small pray so that Shuri-san may find heaven. Then I stood up and looked at her face once more then looked around the room._

 _There was destroyed furniture, vases and paintings. There also seem to have been a struggle but I couldn't see anymore in this room. It continued on into the backyard._

 _As I was dissecting the situation here. I just remembered someone else was home besides Shuri-san!_

" _Shit! Akeno-chan!"_

 _Running out of the living area to Akeno-chan's room. When I found it, I opened the door and yelled her name, hopefully she answers._

" _Akeno-chan, Akeno-chan!"_

 _But no response. My heart was already in ruin and destroyed with the discovering of Shuri-san's dead body in the living room. Now my friend, Akeno-chan was no where in sight._

 _Not in the house, not in her room, and no where near the shrine from what I could sense._

 _She was gone._

 _Could she have been murdered too! The struggle in the other room must have been Akeno-chan trying to escape and whoever killed Shuri-san obviously wanted to kill Akeno-chan too._

" _God no... Please no."_

 _I said in a raspy whisper, close to tears. W-Was this my fault?_

 _Had I come to play with Akeno-chan like I promised._

" _ **I'll be back, baa-chan!"**_

" _ **Oh? Off to play with Akeno-chan?"**_

" _ **I will but first I want to try out this new spell, ji-chan gave me."**_

 _After I spend a good half of the morning with training, I had lunch and as I was going over to the Himejima shrine. Was when my parents came for me._

 _That's right. This could have been avoided had I been here like I promised._

 _I could have protected Shuri-san and Akeno-chan from what or whoever attack this place._

 _If I was here. I could have protected them both and I could uphold my promise to Baraqiel._

" _ **Izuna. You like Akeno right?"**_

" _ **A strange question to ask, Baraqiel-san. But yes! I do like Akeno-chan!"**_

" _ **Then. Could I ask you to protect her for me."**_

" _ **S-Sure but why?"**_

" _ **Because my work takes me away from my family, leaving me unable to protect Shuri and Akeno. However, if you're here with them, my fears could be put to rest. I know you're powerful and I know I can trust you to keep them both safe. Promise me, Izuna. That you'll protect Shuri and Akeno in my stead when I'm not here. Can you do this for me, son?"**_

 _At the time I didn't fully understand his words but I answered with conviction all the same._

" _ **Yeah! I swear on my honor that you can leave their safety to me! I protect Shuri-san and Akeno-chan with my life!"**_

 _We had that conversation one evening before I went home for the night. It was also the first time I'd seen Baraqiel-san so helpless and fragile. He looked extremely frighten about losing his family, but to what I didn't know._

 _Guilt and shame began to cloud my eyes and mind. Anger, untapped anger flowed through my being. Many images of Shuri-san's death and Akeno-chan's death played over and over again in my mind._

 _I tried to stop them but the guilt destroy any resistances I had left. It was clear to me like crystal._

 _I allowed Shuri-san and Akeno-chan to die and I broke my promise to Baraqiel-san._

 _The shame was too much to bear as I collapse to my knees, tears falling from eyes like a waterfall. Anger overtook my features as I thought who could be responsible for this vile deed._

 _Yes, someone was responsible for this. I'll take responsibility for my failures,whoever did this deed will be found and I will kill them._

 _Unable to hold back my emotions, I scream loudly to the heavens above! My mind and heart were a typhoon of emotions as I released my caged depression and anger all together._

 _Suddenly, while I cried my heart out for the lost of two important people in my life. I felt my mind disappearing. Or rather something else was taking control._

 _My consciousness was fading as this mysterious power grasp me. Due to my tsunami of emotions and my fortitude having been weaken considerably due to this._

 _I was soundlessly defeated as my sub-conscious faded away as **"something"** took over._

 _My tears were wiped away, my emotions were calm. Standing up I walk back to the other room where Shuri-san's body was._

 _I wasn't in control of my body but I could still see and think for myself. I had no control further than this._

 _Standing in front of Shuri-san's body. "I" held my arm out in front of me, and blue energy formed in my palm. This blue energy created a bright flash of light that I shield my eyes._

 _When the flash disappeared, I opened my eyes to see Shuri-san's body was gone and so was the blood._

 _What! What is happening!?_

" _I" started to walk to the front yard of the house which also had a perfect view of the shrine. "I" closed my eyes and strengthen my range of sensing._

" **...seven, eight..."**

 _That was my voice however, it sounded more mature and wiser. Who was this?_

 _I don't have this power 'I" am currently using! I had no knowledge of another hidden power._

" **There are nine in total..."**

 _Nine in total? Then that means their were nine of whoever attacked the shrine. Good, I have a number, now all I need is a sample or name of the thing I'm hunting._

" _I" seem to have the exact same idea because "I" walked away from the house and near the entrance._

" _I" then knelt down and picked something off the ground near the stairs and held it in my hand._

 _Feathers, just like the black crow feathers Akeno-chan's wings had._

" **Fallen Angels."**

 _My consciousness was returning as myself and "him" said this at the same time._

 _Fallen Angels attack the shrine and killed Shuri-san and possibly Akeno-chan. I won't forgive them, I will never forgive anyone who takes from me!_

" _I" created a ring of blue energy around myself and with a release of breath. The ring exploded all around us with myself being the epicenter._

" _I" closed my eyes just in time for me to regain control of my body however; due to exhaustion. I collapse above the staircase leading into the shrine._

" _Ise! Ah, he's over here!"_

 _The sound of my tou-san's voice was faintly heard just as I slip uncouscious._

 _My tou-san and kaa-san found me uncouscious near the for my safety they brought me back to the car and drove to the nearest hospital._

 _As I sat in the backseat of the car, my left hand started to glow faintly with a emerald green energy. Lastly was a voice could be heard clearly in my head yet I didn't have the strength to answer._

 _ **(*Yawn* ...Huh? I'm awake? Hmm... It's still too earlier for you to awaken your Sacred Gear but this may prove to be fun. Very well! I look forward to the story you will write, Hyoudou Issei!)**_

 **xox**

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, as they could sense my power spiky every second as the memory played.

Having to be reminded of my failure, a few I have never forgiven myself for. Having to relive the day I failed the Himejima family allowed my hate to resurface and darkness to cloud my mind.

"Ise..."

I swiftly turned to face Buchou who was the one to called my name. Rage showed itself in my eyes and my facial features.

Everyone believed I would attack Buchou in a fit of rage.

However, that didn't happen. One is because I would never hurt her or anyone dear to me. And two, is Buchou didn't show an ounce of fear as my hatred filled sickly golden-black eyes stared into her lovely, yet tear-filled blue-green ones.

Buchou raised her arm and rest her hand on my cheek, an action I flinch at but did nothing more. Buchou softly ran her hand on my cheek while looking at me with pity, pained filled eyes, full of concern.

"Ise... My _precious_ Ise _._ You put so much strain on yourself and sheltered so much pain and suffering, even at such a young age."

I was then wrapped in a lovely embrace by Akeno-chan who was hugging me from behind. Her own lovely orbs were full of tears.

"Ise-kun. It's not, nor was it ever your fault on what happen to okaa-sama. So please, stop hurting yourself for my sake. You don't have to blame yourselve anymore."

Koneko-chan hugged me by the waist, Asia stood up to embrace me next to Akeno-chan. And I felt Liz entering the embrace too along with Xenovia and Irina-chan claiming what they could left..

'Thank you all, it really means a lot to me to hear this, especially from you, Akeno-chan.'

Their concern and feelings could be sensed by everyone around me and my peerage who all asked the same for me.

"Thank you. I can finally put this guilt to rest. But my story is only just began and my pain adds on since that day."

 **(Don't forget that I'm still next to you, partner. Always!)**

" _As am I! I will remain by your side, forever and ever, Ise."_

" _I will always remain your sword, Ise."_

 _'Thank you, Ddraig, Restia, Est.'_

Having collected myself and thanking the girls. I continued the memory only I decided to fast forward through a majority of my time growing up. But I included important events that helped better explain my life growing up and the effects they had on me.

First starting with me in the hospital a day after I discovered Shuri-san's dead body. I was approached by the angel who went by _"Itachi"_.

He took me with him against my better wishes to stay. I was taken while he created a copy of me to fool my parents.

His motives for doing this was a mystery to me at first.

Having been taken away from my parents and replace by a fake. I stayed with _"Itachi-san"_ as I called him until whatever he needed me for was done.

First he took me to Italy where I was trained to be a exorcist.

A surprise, Xenovia, Irina-chan, and Michael were appall at. Everyone was just as shock and confuse when the truth of me at one time having been an exorcist. Kiba took the news the hardest, I had never seen him glare hatefully as he did to me.

I spend two years training in Italy. Learning and training my body to endure the punishment that I was put through. However I only stood back up and continued!

" _Itachi-san"_ commended me for my strength, having said that he chose the right man.

Near the first week of December, "Itachi-san _"_ and I were in Florence where the "Sacred Maiden" Asia was in town. Here is were I and Asia uncousciously met for the first time. I say that because I went as _"Izuna"_ during this time.

For three weeks I travel with Asia as her bodyguard, not that she needed one. But _"Itachi-san"_ had a way of persuading others.

During this time I made friends with Asia but kept it hidden as Asia wasn't suppose to have friends, as put by the preists and nuns who always accompanied her. Even still I was Asia first friend years before we officially met in Japan.

When the time came for me to leave Asia's side. I bestow upon her, the red sash with my clan's insignia on it. Having wore it over my exorcist robes, I gave Asia this small momento to remember me by. Chances are she held onto it this entire time.

Next, I and _"Itachi-san"_ were in France to finish my training. It's also here where I developed a new sword style named, "Soaring Eagle: Wings of Freedom". A style that consist of using a single-handed by intergrating the style of a rapier with fast, quick slices and thrust to defeat your opponent.

As a graduation gift for sucessfully completing my training in three short years. I was awarded an Excalibur!

Excalibur Blessing to be exact.

Another surprise that came to everyone as unbelieveable was _"Itachi-san"_ admitting that I was a true proficient Holy Sword wielder. Adding a reference about how the Holy Sword project while indeed was a failure, produces some results.

I didn't acknowledge the looks I receive from everyone. Especially those from Xenovia, Irina-chan, and lastly Kiba who glared at me temporarily then at the TV.

For a year and a half, _"Itachi-san"_ and I went around Europe working as exorcist and assisting and meeting other exorcists. Including a young Xenovia and reuniting with Irina-chan.

I was happy to have seen and for a time, fight alongside Irina-chan as fellow exorcist. Those were some of my happiest memories as an exorcist.

Sadly, those days quickly faded as soon as they arrived.

World War Three had offically began with Russia successfully invading America. Months later Russia launches mulitple chemical attacks all through Europe and some parts of Asia and Africa.

During these chemical attacks they invaded several countries in Europe, such as the United Kindom, France, Germany, and Italy. With many other countries and cities falling from the sudden surprise attack.

As the allied nations prepared to counter, they were caught by surprise once more by attacks from the SDC/Strategic Defense Coalition, China's answer to the allied forces with their own allies from surrounding countries. They attacked with agression and brutality against it's borders.

The countries that receives the blunt of their attacks were Japan, South Korea, India, and America.

Now having been forced into the fray, Japan and South Korea with dozen other countries joining the Allies.

" _Itachi-san"_ used some of his magic on me to give me a fake personal by increasing my age and mind to prepare for war.

Still going as Izuna, only now I was thirty-two years old.

An eight year old me, now was stuck in the body of a thirty-two year old adult.

A few years younger than the adult me everyone saw in the portrait Ravel showed me.

" _Itachi-san"_ then _volenteered_ himself and me to join the Japanese military or better known as " **JSDF".**

He also used his magic to fool most of the generals and commanding officers to raise my rank to a proper standing.

I was made **Lieutenant Commander** shortly after joining and remain this rank through the majority of the war. I was promoted to **Commander** near the final months of the war.

Fast forwarding through the fighting, Buchou and everyone watched as me, Ise. An eight year old boy forced to fight a war as a older version of himself, but my young mind stayed the same and I experienced first hand, the horrors that awaited me.

Every order, mission, counter-strikes, injuries, and near death experience were laided bare before the gathered crowd in my living room.

I decided to play a small clip during one battle in the outskirts of the city of Berlin.

 **-For this scene Issei will be in his adult form talking in his adult voice. I chose Liam O'Brien from when he voiced David Mason during the E3 reveal for Black Ops 2. Go look it up on Youtube you can still find the gameplay from E3 there.**

 _Just outside of Berlin, the capital of Germany and the historical city that was once divided in the Cold War era between American and (USSR) now Russia._

 _I led a task force of myself and three other men, along with a seperate German unit to push back the remaining Russian forces who we had been fighting for four days straight inside the city._

" _ **Move up! Keep your heads down and find cover. Takeda flank left! I got right side!"**_

 _I ordered my unit as the Russians retreated further away from the city limits._

 _As we neared the center of the bridge, we heard the tell-tale sign of a fighter jet in the area, wait there were three in total!_

" _Get down!"_

 _The German commander yelled just as the Russian fighter jets opened fire on us. We ducked in time to avoid their machine gun fire, however, two of us were not quick enough and were filled with lead._

 _As they flew past us, no doubt going to turn for another run. I spotted a Stinger rocket launcher just ahead of me._

 _Breaking into a sprint, leaping over sandbags and vaulting over destroyed cars. I could literally feel the bullets that flew past my face. My men covered me as I ran for the stinger._

 _Yanking the pin off the grenade I was holding, I threw it far away and slid behind the car the rocket launcher was._

 _An explosion followed by the cries of the enemy soldiers dying whispered in my ears._

 _I readied the launcher on my shoulder and aimed. The fighter jets looming closer with their guns ready to fire._

 _I waited as I got a lock-on. However, instead of destroying the closest one._

 _I fired a rocket to the fighter jet on the right and watched as it hit his right wing causing it to spiral out of control and hit its fellow pilots who all exploded in a shower of fire._

 _Dropping the stinger on the ground next to me, I quickly unsheathed both my B23R pistols and fired above me just as a Russian soldier rush poke his head out._

" _ **Let's move! Day's not over yet!"**_

 _I pulled out my assault rifle as we pushed forward. The Russians were ran out within an hour of us giving chase._

 _We have finally turned the tide!_

World War Three went on for seven years with a death count of thirteen million, seven thousand being that of military casualties.

Homes destroyed, cities left in ruined, countries distant and unforgiven. But mostly a world left with a giant scar.

Shortly after the war has offically ended. I request leave from military service. I will retire from armed service however, will remain as a benefactor by supplying the military with weapons.

Three days later, _"Itachi-san"_ announces that my time with him is done and I'm free to return back to my family. Before I go however, he asks me to honor his final request and take his life.

He wanted to be judge by God and be forgiven for his sins.

He apologies to me for taking me away from my childhood and laments how Heaven had lost a bright and shining star in me.

I then fired a single burst from my B23R pistol, which had been augmented with bullets to wound Angels. I empty the clip by shooting every last bullet into the angels body then turn to leave.

My hate for Heaven shown in my eyes when the memory closes in on my face.

Now twelve years later, a sixteen year old Hyoudou Issei has returned home.

 **xox**

 _Three days after I return home, nothing much changed with my parents yet the clone "Itachi-san"_

 _created. It disappeared too when "Itachi-san" died but he left behind an interesting reputation for me._

 _I was invited to the Royal Palace in the capital where I and several others will be awarded for our efforts in the last war._

 _Now here I am in Tokyo inside the exclusive royal palace where the Emperor and his family reside in._

 _Also where the award ceremony was being held._

 _I stood on the stage, to my left were the men and women who were to be honored with the same award as me._

 _Besides myself, these people also stood out in the fighting in their own ways, and now they're being rewarded with their efforts._

 _They all were dressed formally wearing suits and dresses, the men and women respectably. I was dressed formally myself, wearing a full suit of a black blazer jacket, black waistcoat over a red dress shirt. Black dress pants with black and red diamond pattern socks, and black dress shoes._

 _Looking out in front of me there was packed house of people in attendance to watch this historical event. Number of cameras and media personal were in the front rows broadcasting the ceremony live._

 _Turning away, not very comfortable with all the cameras looking at me. I turned to my left and caught sight of a strange sight._

 _ **'He's was invited here too.'**_

 _Standing near the line on my left side was someone I didn't ever expect to meet. And for good reason._

 _With his infamous black trench coat with hood hiding a majority of his face. The **"Demon King"** ,Sahashi Minato. I only knew his name because of his efforts in the last war. It was nearly impossible for no one to have heard of his name._

 _He seems to know of me looking his way because he looked my way briefly, and smiled before turning away._

 _Something about his smile terrified me to no end. I should be wary around him, after all. You aren't named the **"Demon King"** without good reason._

 _Turning to face the cameras, I smiled with relief when seeing the Emperor himself was approaching._

 _The ceremony can finally begin._

 _He walked up to the microphone and spoke into it._

" _Welcome everyone! I personally wanted to congratulate these brave men and women standing just to my left here, and honor their bravery and loyalty by bestowing them the highest of ranking the Emperor can bestow. The rank of Samurai! In honor of the warriors who faithfully serve of nation!"_

 _The crowd erupted in appluase as the Emperor approach the first man in line with servants coming up behind him. They were holding throw pillows with extravagant, beautifully designed medals._

 _His Highness would go down the line putting the medals himself, then offer his thanks with a handshake and continue to the next person._

 _He finally got to me and put my medal, which was wrapped on a bright blue ribbon, around my neck._

" _Thank you for your services."_

 _He extended his hand to shake and just as my hand would touch his._

" _...!..."_

 _The giant doors behind the crowd were thrown open by a massive explosion! Following behind that explosion was the sound of gunfire._

 _They began to shoot into the crowd killing anyone and everyone. The crowd panic and tried to escape through any exits, some were too scare to move and played dead. The security personal pulled out their weapons free and fired back._

 _A firefight quickly broke out._

" _They're Yakuza!"_

 _I heard someone yell out amongst the fighting._

 _I caught sight of a yakuza thug aiming for the Emperor who was in front of me. My instincts and training kicked in as I brought his Highness down then shielded him using my body._

 _We all must have been thinking the same thing because as I reached for my gun. Everyone else on stage pulled out their own pistols and joined the fighting._

 _I waved over some security guards to take the Emperor to safety._

" _ **Your highness! It is not safe here, retreat to your chambers for now. You two make sure he gets out of here!"**_

 _They nodded and got the Emperor out of hall safely._

 _Now I don't have to worry about his safety, only about getting rid of the yakuza and finding out who hired them to attack the royal palace._

 _Jumping down from the stage I stayed low and took cover behind some chairs. Smoke, and debris covered the air making visibility difficult. Yet I trusted my eyes and senses to find my targets in this shitstorm of bullets._

 _The fighting continued just as another wave of imperial guards arrived and we pushed the yakuza against the wall._

 _Having killed five myself during the shootout. I then notice that a group was splinting away from the main force._

 _They're trying to escape! Not likely._

 _Getting out of cover I ran to the right towards the set of doors the escapees ran out of. As I neared the exit I saw an injured imperial guard on his knees, breathing heavily/_

 _Walking to side I asked if he needed help._

" _ **Are you already, sir?-"**_

 _I realize too late when the "guard" turned around with a shotgun in hand and fired._

 _A sharp, and unbelievable painful feeling was felt around my mid-section where my stomach._

 _I fell to my knees as I brought a hand to my stomach and cringed at the blood covering my palm, as well as my blood soaking into my clothes._

 _The guard was a disguised yakuza thug who stood above me to finish the job, by executing me._

 _A shadow appeared behind the man then a sword appeared in the front of his chest. The sword was retracted from the man's back who fell down, dead. Behind him was Minato holding a strange looking katana with blood staining the blade._

 _He saved me. Why?_

" _You can thank me later. Chase those idiots who escape."_

 _He walked past me, leaving me to bleed out but having saved my life. Calling on my remaining energy which was leaving me fast. I stood up and ran out the door, in pursue for the escaping yakuza members._

 _Coming outside, I saw them running into the parking lot, a total of five._

 _I caught my breath which became increasingly difficult with a hole in my stomach. I however, pushed on._

 _Running into the parking lot I slid on my knees just as a guy tried to smack he with a lead pipe. Using the mementum from sliding I fired three shots before getting on my feet and chasing after the first group. The man who tried to surprise me fell down._

 _Yeah, ambushes really don't work against me anymore._

 _As I followed the group into the city, I fired shots with precision rather than from the hip, I didn't wish to harm civilians._

 _While running prove a chore with my injury, I hurried after them._

 _They were cutting through a small section of downtown that appeared to be a outside shopping mall. They tried to slow me down by throwing anything down in front of me._

 _Sadly that failed too because of my training I did back in Norihara with tree jumping and with "Itachi-san's" own training._

 _Hopping over a dropped basket of fruit. I tucked into a roll and fired. I hit someone in the back as they fired back at me, but continued running pass a corner._

 _Cutting around the corner they ran into, I fired my gun twice hitting the one who stayed behind in the face._

 _Still in pursue I reloaded my weapon. I saw them just pass by a restaurant, Rather than give chase I decided to cut through a small gaming corner next door._

 _Coming back out on the main street, I ran to an outdoor cafe which had a great vantage point because it was on a hill overlooking a busy intersection._

 _Cutting through the aisles and the people trying to enjoy their breakfast. There! I saw the remaining three getting in the back of tinted car with two others. They were heading this way._

 _Standing at an excellent sniping position, I brought my left leg onto the railing and focus my gun. My target was the driver who was yelling at his passengers_

 _It's a boring conversation anyway._

 _Firing three shots, the car is stopped in the middle of the street with the driver dead just as the yakuza men abandoned their car to start running again. I fired three more shots only hitting one in one of the thugs arm._

 _Vaulting over the railing I continued giving pursue after the three. I executed the one I shot in the arm as I pass him._

 _We continued our cat and mouse chase until we entered a residential neighborhood outside the city limits. I traded bullets with them as we ran._

 _My vision began to disorient quickly as the lost of much blood finally caught up to me. I needed to end this chase now._

 _I spotted a sewer in the middle of another intersection that we're running to currently._

 _Focusing on the pipes beneath, I heated them to burst using my advanced control over fire. Due to my increased control over fire I learned from Ddraig._

 _Just as we neared the intersection. I timed my surprise._

" _ **...3...2...1...!"**_

 _I fell into a roll just as a massive explosion of smoke filled the air and reduce visibility. Using the cover of the smoke and the cars that noticeably stop before being caught in the explosion, some not so lucky. I hurried to ambush the yakuza thugs who were disoriented from the sudden explosion._

 _I approached the first one from behind and fired a bullet into his skull. As he fell down,. I ran over to the next one who heard the gunshot._

 _Putting my gun away in favor for my red bladed butterfly knife. I engaged the yakuza member in close combat. I swung for his neck with my knife which he blocked with his right hand, he tried to punch me with his left but I brought my right elbow down to deflect._

 _He switched to his right hand, I only raised my left elbow at an angle to push it upwards. Using this moment to plunge my knife up into his brain._

 _He look at me in the eyes as I covered his lips with my hand. I stared hard into his with no emotion. They were the last thing he saw before closing his eyes forever._

 _I brutality removed my knife from his chin and turned in time to see the last yakuza member aiming his pistol at me._

 _Quickly I twirled my knife to be thrown and threw it, the knife finding home in the yakuza's throat._

 _While he choke to death on his own blood I took my time to reach him. When I did reach him, I took his Uzi and ripped my knife out of his throat. **(Painfully mind you)** Then fired a couple rounds from the Uzi into him._

 _Wishing to taunt him further. I dismantle the Uzi over his dead body then threw the parts away before turning away from the damage before police could arrive._

 _I limp away with my right hand over my wound I received earlier at the royal palace. The remaining yakuza should have been driven away or killed by now._

 _But the fact still remained about how did the yakuza enter the royal palace anyways? It's not exactly the type of place you can just walk into with having a dozen guns on you at the first checkpoint._

 _Leaving the option that someone from inside the palace let them in. But who?_

 _I nearly tripped as I groaned in pain and quickly losing consciousness. Luckly our little chase ended up here where "she" lives._

" _ **I m almost there, just another block."**_

 _Finally I reached a familiar inn surrounded by a wooden fence. As I was about to knock on the door. My body finally shut down from losing too much blood._

 _I pulled out a business card in my right hand as I hit the cerment beneath me. Before I fully lost consciousness I heard the front door open and a terrifed gasp escaping the woman who opened the door._

 **xox**

"To pursue the enemy to an extent, while suffering a major injury. Ise-sama conviction cannot be forgotten or ignored."

Grayfia said, as the other leaders nodded with grim smiles.

Everyone had cringed when they saw me take a shotgun at point blank range. Their respect for me grew beyond at the chase I gave despite my grave injury.

Asia had taken the hit the hardest. Moving Koneko-chan off my lap **(Without Koneko-chan's consent)** she tried to heal that area on my body. She wanted to remove my sleeveless shirt to see the scar that is indeed there.

Instead I hugged the crying blonde. Whispering sweet nothings into her ears and confirming that I'm all right.

 **xox**

 _Opening my eyes to a dark room, I knew I was not dead because I ended up somewhere else when I nearly died the first time._

 _No, this is different._

 _' **Ddraig, how long was I out for?'**_

 **(About three days. The landlady called the doctor on the business card you had in your hand. He made it here in record time and treated you. He said you would be in pain so he left some pain killers on the counter next to you, to take when you woke up.)**

 _Yes, I awaken my sacred gear, Boosted gear on the day I found Shuri-san's murdered body. I still blame myself for allowing her to die._

 _But Ddraig and I have been inserprateable since then. The two of us make a great team, he even helped during the last war.._

 _I gently raised my upper body out of bed, I was in my adult body which I learned how to go into after "Itachi-san's" death. I could now freely go in between this body and my current sixteen year old body whenever I pleased._

 _The room I was in was my room in Masion Izumo when I stayed the few times I was given leave from active duty._

 _Everything had remain the same since I last slept here, which was a year ago._

 _Instead of a futon for a mattress I bought a queen size one with dark blue comforters made of silk. I had a desk in one corner of the room with my laptop sitting on the desk, closed. A plasmas screen television hanging on the wall for maximum viewing pleasure. And a closet to my right._

 _Throwing the blanket off my lower half, I saw bandages wrapped around my lower body near my stomach._

 _I still was in slight pain but at least I survived. I've survived worst but I rather now get blasted with a shotgun again. That hurt like a bitch._

 _Throwing the rest of my blankets off did I realized I was still wearing my dress pants and socks were still on my feet. Bringing them over to the side of the bed did I finally realize the other occupant in my room sitting in a chair in the corner near my bed.._

 _The reason I didn't freak-out about her being here is because this wasn't exactly the first, nor will it be the last time she breaks into my room at night._

 _She had short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of her shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage. The most noticeable thing about this woman is the crimson mark adorning her forehead._

 _I palmed my forehead at yet another attempt of Akitsu sneaking into my room at night. I lock my doorat night and window and she still finds a way inside._

" _ **Akistu? Why are you in my room... again I might add?"**_

" _Ah... I was watching you sleep."_

 _Her tone was neutral almost with no emotion whatsoever. But I knew that's just her normal way of speaking._

 _And like hell I'll accept that as a normal answer!_

 _I took the painkillers on my nightstand then down it down with the glass of water sitting next to my lamp._

" _ **Course you did."**_

 _I slowly got up from bed, ignoring the pain in my stomach to relax. Akitsu must have senses my discomfort because she was by my side in seconds._

" _Ashikabi-sama, are you okay?"_

 _Why does she always call me that? Now that I think about it, she has been calling me that since I found her in the park that one night._

 _That was five years ago._

" _ **I'm fine but I could use a shoulder to stand on?"**_

 _Akitsu said nothing but offer her shoulder for me to use as she wrapped her left arm around my waist to steady us. We walked in unison out of my room to the staircase then finally to the living area where I could hear two women talking._

" _How can you not be angry, Miya? Did you not see the condition Izuna was in when you found him, near death on your own porch? How can you not be fazed by that?"_

" _Yes, I saw the condition Izuna-kun was left in. And I admit that I was robbed of breath when I first saw him."_

" _Then why-?"_

" _Uzume. While I admire your protectiveness towards Izuna-kun. Remember that he was involve in the fighting in the previous war and has been injured multiple times, but he always returned here with a smile. I trust him, he won't die. But your idea of getting revenge on whoever did this is dangerous, whoever did this to Izuna-kun was certainly not a Sekirei so you can't start a war against someone you don't even know."_

" _...*Sigh* I understand you Miya, Yet, Izuna was in bad shape, he looked like he was in a lot of pain from all the blood he lost. And who knows how much he lost on his way here. I'm surprised he pull through as long as he did no doubt. But I can't just sit here and do nothing when whoever hurt Izuna is still out there. When Izuna finally wings me, I want him alive and well, not on his deathbed."_

 _Having heard enough I signal Akitsu to continue walking as my right hand knock on the sliding door._

 _Miya and Uzume turned to face me and Akitsu however, they were more focus on me as I walked into the room with Akitsu's help._

" _ **Sorry to interupt your conversation. I only wanted to ask for another glass of water?"**_

 _Like lighting was on the balls of her feet. Uzume crossed the distance between us and embrace me rather tightly might I add._

" _Izuna! Your okay, your okay, your okay! Oi, don't scare me like that ever again. Promise me you'll never scare me like that again, Izuna?!"_

" _ **I promise! N-Now can y-you please let m-me go?"**_

" _Yes, Uzume please let go of Izuna-kun before you reopen his stitches."_

 _Miya appeared behind Uzume with purple-black miasmas of dark aura began to manifest behind her._

 _Uzume already feeling the feel of dread and death manifesting behind her she let me go. I greedily took in mouthsful of air into my lungs all the while checking that my injuries didn't reopen._

 _Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partally hold her hair in place._

" _Good to see your well, Izuna-kun. You really gave us a scare when you appeared at my doorstep covered in blood."_

" _Yeah bro, Miya was shocked and nearly started crying when she saw you-"_

 _Uzume didn't finsih because Miya took that opportunity to stomp on Uzume's bare feet._

 _As Uzume tended to her broken foot, Miya raised her hand and laughed behind her sleeve. The image of a demure and gentle landlady indeed._

" _Don't mind Uzume, Izuna-kun. She tends to say things she isn't suppose to. Adding to her breaking my no illicit activity and state of dress rule."_

 _Yeah... things haven't change since last time I was here. I laughed weakly and smiled wrying before I stared at the tearful Uzume._

 _Uzume is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was currently wearing a light pink negligee that highlighted her wonderful curves and breasts. Making her even more desirable than she already is._

 _Looking down at her own clothing Uzume soon felt the same feeling of dread and despair behind her from Miya. Too afraid to look behind her shoulder, Uzume ran out of the room to her own room._

 _The sound of a door shutting upstairs echoed around the house._

 _I and Akitsu sweat-dropped at the smiling Miya who found this entertaining._

 _Ceasing her giggling, Miya turned to me._

" _Come with me Izuna-kun, you can burrow one of my late husband's shirts for today."_

" _ **Thanks Miya. And Akitsu, I'll see you again another time, Ok?"**_

 _I gently kissed the ice woman's cheek and followed Miya out of the room. Akitsu stayed where she was with a noticeable blush on her face._

 _Now with Miya in her bedroom, which she once shared with her late husband, Asama Takehito. She looked through her closet which still house some of Takehito's old clothing._

 _Most of which were turtlenecks but I didn't mind._

" _Here you go, Izuna-kun."_

 _Miya turned around and held to me a white long-sleeved turtleneck. I took the article of clothing from her hands with a thanks._

" _ **By the way Miya? Where are the clothes that I was wearing?"**_

" _Oh, don't worry. I put them to wash because they were covered in blood. I currently have them drying out back."_

 _Somehow I could see in my head. My clothes hanging on the clothes line outside, being swayed gently by a passing wind._

 _ **'That's just great. I spent five hundred for the entire suit and now it's soak in blood among other grime and dirt.'**_

 _As I sulked in minor depression, Miya surprised me by embracing me from behind. Her arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I could feel her pressing her body closer._

 _Almost as if she was frighten that I would disappear._

" _ **M-Miya?"**_

 _I almost didn't catch it but due to Ddraig and I sharing our senses. I could hear her perfectly._

" _Please... Please don't leave us, Izuna. Don't leave me. I can't lose another man I've come to love."_

 _My eyes widen at this revelation. Never had I believed that Miya would love me. Given how close she was to her first husband, I never suspected her of loving another man._

 _Myself being a prime example._

 _'Miya... Since when did you feel this way for me?'_

 _I wanted to comfort my distraught landlady, however, she seems to have recovered and held no prior memory of what she had just said and did._

" _I'll leave you to change in private, Izuna-kun. Are you staying for breakfast?"_

 _Seeing that Miya was now fine, I answered with a smile._

" _ **Sorry Miya. While I would love to eat your cooking. I'm needed back at the palace. The remaining Yakuza should have been captured, and I need to comfirm the safety of his Highness."**_

 _Miya seem disappointed at my answer but soon a smile found itself on her face._

" _A shame but I know that you're a busy man, Izuna-kun. Just remember should you visit the city in future, Masion Izumo will always leave its door open for you."_

" _ **I'll remember that Miya."**_

 **xox**

"I like her."

Now this statement terrify me more than my past foes I've have faced.

Venelana-san and Grayfia I could understand, and don't have any complains towards. That falls to Lord Gremory and Sirzechs who should be sweating bullets. No, my fears lie with the third woman who answered alongside the two former.

I look to my right at the blushing, giggling visage of Akeno-chan. The one person I never want Miya to meet is my sadist fallen angel miko who is my childhood friend.

Given Akeno-chan's sadist nature and Miya own **(Although she refuses to admit it)** and her prudeness towards illict behavior. And that mask I know she controls...

These two meeting one another is the signs of the apocalypse coming. An event I'd rather avoid unless it's caused by me. Still, Akeno-chan and Miya meeting is a big no!

"Akeno-chan... You feeling alright?"

"Ufufufu, never better, Ise-kun. I feel like I have met my equal is all."

The people around us took several steps away from Akeno-chan from her statement.

Hell, I don't blame them.

Buchou and the others looked at Akeno-chan, while using me as a shield to protect themselve from the giggling sadist.

 **xox**

 _Now wearing the white turtleneck Miya gave me. I was walking back from the royal palace, after dealing with the yakuza threat, his Highness finished the ceremony._

 _We were invited to have breakfast with him and his family. However, I politely refuse because I needed to get back home. His Highness thank me once more and shook my hand, from there I walked around the city for a time._

 _Deciding to have a late breakfast, it was almost eleven. I stopped at my favorite cafe in the capital._

 _And I say favorite because of two reasons._

 _The first is that it's a maid cafe._

 _The second..._

" _Ara Hyoudou-sama! Welcome back!"_

 _The second reason was because 'she' works here._

" _ **Heh heh, hello again, Yuu."**_

 _Fujikura Yu is a maid working at this maid cafe which is my favorite. I say maid since the man who owns these cafe uses his actual maids for employees._

 _I questioned him once about this decision once, he just laugh and waved it off._

 _That old bastard..._

 _Yu has short, dark hair and sports a slim curvaceous body with ample breasts. She is usually seen wearing her maid outift._

 _Now that I think about it, I've only seen her in a maid outfit? ...Not that I'm complaining._

" _Your usual seat, Hyoudou-sama."_

 _Yu led me to my usual seating outside on the terrace overlooking the streets and passersby walking the streets. Before I even raise my menu on what to order, a cup of steaming hot coffee was placed before me._

 _Looking at the cup then at the smiling Yuu, I chuckled._

" _ **I haven't been coming here that long for you to know what I usually order Yuu?"**_

""""" _Yes you have!"""""_

 _Yuu and several of the other maids answer my question. Perhaps I have been coming here more than I should have._

 _The sound of laughter was then heard coming from the kitchen. The doors flew open and a elderly man with white hair and a goatee, and ink black eyes. His clothing was a beige kimono top and dark green hakama pants with geta sandals and white zori socks. He also wore a dark green coat over his kimono._

 _Arima Isshin, the very same Arima Isshin who is the head of the famous Arima cooperation._

" _Haha! My boy, welcome back to Japan. Tell me? How long do you plan on staying?"_

 _I look at Yuu then at Isshin._

" _ **...I'm here to stay for good, old man. I'm done with military service, most of my assignments are here in Japan so I'm not going anywhere."**_

 _I took a sip of my coffee, internally smiling at the taste. However, I didn't anticipate Isshin's next words._

" _Then why not take Yuu with you to be your own personal maid?"_

 _I nearly choke on my coffee because I didn't want to spit it out. Yuu pounded on my back gently to help me. When I swallowed, the two of us look at each other._

 _Yuu had a massive blush on her face and refuse to make eye contact with me after and chose to stare at Isshin._

" _O-Otou-sama?! What are you saying?"_

 _She was so embarrass. If it was something else I would have hugged her like a teddy bear at her adorable flustered expression._

" _Nothing wrong with it, Yuu. I'm saying that you should follow Izuna here and offer your services to him for now on. He's kind, he treats you and the other maids with respect, and he genuinely cares for you given he almost always visits when your working here."_

" _B-But still-"_

" _ **I'll accept your offer."**_

 _Yuu turned around to face me with a fierce blush on her face. Isshin smiled at my words, I looked back at him with a grin._

" _ **Everything you said is mostly true and I won't deline that I do respect Yuu and I'll welcome her into my family."**_

 _Yuu looked at me lovely before turning away, her already red face becoming darken with the mention of "family"._

 _Isshin brought Yuu's paperwork since she worked for him as a maid. We went through the paperwork and ten minutes later, Yuu Fujikura was now my personal maid._

 _I stayed in the cafe for about an hour where the other maids congratulate myself and Yuu. Some of those maids even offered their services to me as well._

 _I'm still trying to come to terms with having an actual maid following me around now. I asked if they don't mind waiting as I wrapped my head around I would accept their requests._

 _The maids gladly accepted this agreement and promised to wait. Until then however,_

 _Yuu will come home with me tomorrow, for now I need to get back home._

 **xox**

Everyone tried to digest everything they just witness from viewing my memories from being taken away at the age of four, to fighting a war as an adult, to the people I met during my time as

"Izuna".

Some of us came to terms earlier than others... and Buchou was not pleased.

My right eye twitched in frustrations at my left cheek being pulled by a clearly upset Rias Gremory.

"Asia and Shidou Irina aside, I can't believe you became close to so many women, Ise. Not forgetting that you had already had your own maid before Liz. What do you have to say, Ise!?"

"Is it true, Ise-sama?"

I looked over my shoulder as best as I could to see Liz.

"It's true, Liz. I had two personal maids before I met you at the Gremory household."

"""Wait- Two!?"""

Buchou pulled on my cheek harder, which still didn't faze me. Koneko-chan when back to pinching my thighs. Thankfully, Akeno-chan and Asia did nothing but their glares were doing some work on me.

Having enough of the torture and the laughter I could hear in the background, Thanks for the help you jerks!

"In total now I have three maids. The first is Yuu Fujikura who I met during my temporarily leaves from combat. My second maid I obtain was two months before I was killed and reincarnated. Her name is Angelina Nanatsu Sewell. She attends Akane Academy in the next town over. And lastly is you Liz who I was offered to by the Gremory family."

"And where are these other two maids you sought to hide?"

Akeno-chan's face for the first time was not her normal annoyed face, whenever she and Buchou agrued over me through various challenges and games against one another.

This face she showed me alone was worse than death, a fate I would give anything to never see again or at all. It broke my broken heart even further.

 _'Akeno-chan please don't make that face. I prefer to be blasted by lighting.'_

Releasing my arm around Koneko-chan and Akeno-chan I reached into my jacket's pocket and pulled out an odinary pocketwatch. Opening it the large hand just past "11" and the small hand was nearing "12".

Making it 11:57AM right now. We have been watching since 10:30AM.

Wondering how long it was taking them to return. I turned to Akame sitting at the dining table with Kurome.

"Akame, exactly what time did the others leave for groceries?"

"? Shirayuki-sama said that she wanted to make enough for the amount of guest you were inviting. She, Kuesu-sama, Yuu-san, Angelina-san, Oichi, Mariya Yuri, and I believe that's it. They went to the grocery store this morning."

"And when did they leave?"

Everyone looked at me and Akame as our conversation progress.

"Nine this morning."

I palmed my face at hearing this. If I know Kuesu and Shirayuki like I know the back of my hand. Those two are fighting amongst each other about what to make. I'm aware that they should be done with purchasing the groceries it's only those two holding everyone back.

"Wait a moment? Oichi? You said Oichi, as in Oda Oichi. I'm I correct, Akame-san?"

"Yes you're right, Lucifer-sama."

Akame confirm Sirzechs who looked surprised so did the other natives of the Devil faction.

So they already digested Oichi's true self.

"Yes." I brought everyone's attention to me once again. "Oichi is the daugther of the Oda family and younger sister to the warlord, Oda Nobunaga."

"Ufufufu, ara ara, Issei-san. You sure have been busy, haven't you?"

"To think you even have the "Untouchable Flower" of the Oda in your peerage, impressive."

"Indeed, this alone speaks volumes of his talent to recruit the impossible as his allies."

Venelana-san, Lord Gremory and Phenex commented and praise me.

Ajuka seeing the confusion on some of younger devils **(Mostly Asia, Xenovia, Irina-chan)** decided to elaborate.

"To those of you who don't understand who Oichi Oda is. She's the younger sister of Nobunaga Oda who leads the Oda clan in the Underworld. Although his clan is quite a distances away from us so we don't have much commiucation with them."

Sirzechs continued where Ajuka stopped.

"Oichi is consider the most sought after beauty in the Underworld due to her peerless beauty and because she was a loving and caring young woman. She's consider untouchable because those who tried to court her in the past, never could receive her older brother, Nobunaga's blessings. Consider a **Demon King** , many are too afraid to confront him. And rightfully so."

"He seeks domination of other territorys but most of his battles are in his area of the Underworld. He has yet to attack us here and doesn't wish to. But we still remain viglint should Nobunaga break his promise and attack us."

"Ezio" finished as the other maous nodded their heads with serious expressions.

"But let's not forget that due to her being in Ise's peerage, you must have work something out with Nobunaga?"

Nodding at Azazel's question, I grasps Buchou's and Akeno-chan's hands with my own and squeezed.

"After defeating his younger brother in a Rating Game that was the time Nobunaga returned home. Instead of fighting me, he instead gave me Oichi to take as a trophy. All he requested was an alliance from me."

"But what could you have to offer that Nobunaga would wish to create an alliance with you?"

Before I answered Sirzechs question, Azazel interupted us.

"Who cares! Ise will tell us or show us through his memories. What's more important is that with Rias and now Oichi. Ise has two princess in his hands to do _anything_ he desires _._ "

Buchou's face became so flustered that she refused to me my eyes, while Azazel was knocked out again by Shemhaza and Grayfia.

"Still, I should send them a message to return home."

Snapping my fingers, the ground in front of me opened up and three sets of skeleton hands began to prying themselves up from the ground.

Seeing this, Asia cried out in fright and jumped into my lap. Nearly pushing Koneko-chan off but still made room as the hands reveal to be three small skeletons poking out of the ground, looking up at me.

"Head to supermaket and tell the girls to return back home."

The three skeletons saluted and went back down into the earth, the hole they came out of repaired itself.

"Haha. Sorry about that Asia, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hmm..." She pounted cutely at me which was suppose to be of anger but Asia just can't glare angry at people. She's too gentle and caring. "I forgive you, only if you let me sit on your lap too?"

Well I saw that coming.

"Ha... I suppose. Koneko-chan you'll have to share with Asia."

Koneko-chan was visibly upset that she had to share my lap but agreed and made room for Asia to sit down on.

My messengers should have notify Shirayuki and the others and they should be on their way home.

I'll finish up this set of memories then play the next set when the girls arrive back.

 **xox**

 _A couple hours by bullet train and I was back home in Kouh but I continued further to Norihara. I heard from Shirayuki when she visited Norihara that my grandparents had passed away._

 _Ji-chan and baa-chan were my family who helped me understand my lineage and helped train me to become the man I am now._

 _Confident, strong, brave, and willing to die for what I strongly believe in._

 _I sought it fit to visit their home in Norihara to pay respect. Tomorrow we return back to school after our winter break and I'm picking up Yuu later that day. I also want to reconcile with those I'm close to._

 _My recent time with the military has absorbed much of my free time._

 _Spotting the house, I quicken my pace. Reaching the front door I quietly opened the sliding door and removed my shoes._

 _As I walked further inside I notice that the house had been... clean, almost recently?_

 _No one but my ji-chan and baa-chan lived here and they passed away. So why is the house spotless?_

 _Coming to the living room I opened a wooden cabinet which I knew held a small shrine inside._

 _Inside I burned a few incense and prayed._

 _I came here to pay my respects and that's what I'm doing._

" _ **I'm sorry for not having come to the funeral, much threw itself my way and only now can I relax. I haven't fogotten what you taught me. I will revive the Hyoudou house. Don't worry and please, rest in peace."**_

 _After paying my respects, I closed the cabinet and ventured around the house. Everything looked as it was recently cleaned? But how?_

 _As I walk down the same halls I did when I was little, a thought came to me._

" _ **Where's Himari?"**_

 _Himari is the white cat that accompanied me everywhere during my time here. Could she have left seeing no one was left to take of her. If that's the option she was left with? Then I hope she's fine wherever she is.._

 _As I prepared to leave, I noticed an odd thing about the portraits in the hallway. When I was here they were arranged in a different fashion. Now they were just misplace._

 _Rearranging them to their original position I remembered them to be in when I first saw them. I put the picture frames in the order I remembered to the best of my memory._

 _A **(clicking)** sound was heard then something opening up coming from another room in the house. Following the noise I found myself in the room that was off-limits when I was a kid._

 _I was reminder by both ji-chan and baa-chan to never go into this room. Nowwhile I still respect their wishes, I really am curious to see what they were hiding in here to keep me out of._

 _There! To my right was a secret door that opened and inside was a suit of armor._

 _Samurai armor painted crimson red was now reveal to me. Is this why I was forbidden to enter this room._

 _While inspecting the armor I noticed two key details. The first being the katana sitting on the left hip of the armor, it was covered by a red sheath. Second, was the crest for the Hyoudou clan on the left breast plate of the armor._

 _This armor belongs to the Hyoudou family! Perhaps it's from the sengoku period making it offical samurai armor and not just some cosplay outfit._

 _I reached for the armor, I briefly saw myself wearing it._

 _An offer I couldn't find myself to resist._

 _As my hand reached ever closer, so did my fortiude._

 _My eyes which were dull due to tempation and greed returned to their normal doe brown. I retracted my arm to my side as if I was burned._

 _Looking at the armor for a second time I retraced my steps back._

" _ **No. I'm not ready, nor do I deserve to wear it just yet."**_

 **(Something wrong, partner?)**

" _ **Nothing's wrong Ddraig. I'm just not ready to wear this just yet. The ultimate trophy of the Hyoudou should be earned, not taken."**_

 **(What do you plan to do? You said yourself that you don't deserve to wear that armor. It is nice to look at though.)**

 _Raising my left hand which blinked green whenever Ddraig said anything. I spoke directly to my hand._

 _Resolution and determination burning brightly in my eyes._

" _ **You once told me that all my previous senpais, that each had their own quirks and movations. Some wanted power, some love, others to grab attention, the list continued from there. However, I won't follow the path that lead to their demises, instead I will forge for myself a new path."**_

" _ **Ddraig, I will become a protector! I will fight for those who can't fight themselves or lost their voice. I will stand for the weak and protect them from all injustices. That is the path I will forge and walk down. Only then, will I be worthly enough to wear this armor."**_

 **(An interesting and rather new goal to follow through. You're perhaps the first of the many who have wielded me. You're the first to think of others and wish to help them. A different goal from your predecessors who only thought for themselves.)**

" _ **What's your opinion? You hate it?"**_

 **(Not at all. I'm actually welcoming of this idea better than you becoming another individual who's only power hungry. A breath of fresh air, so they say. But remember partner. Sooner or later, you'll still have to face the "White" one?)**

" _ **I know. I'll be ready when that time comes."**_

 _I left the room and went back where the picture frames were and fix them. I wouldn't want anyone finding the armor should they find this place._

 _Having payed my respects to my grandparents. I decided to head back to town._

 _Had I stayed two more minutes, I would have heard a door slowly opening and two pairs of eyes looking through the crack._

 _Walking down the dirt road to the bus stop. My mind was in autopilot but still aware of danger._

 _How should I progress with this goal of mine? Exactly what should I protect, who needs saving?_

 _As a demon slayer of the Hyoudou house, I'm sure I will be targeted by ayakashis and other supernatural beings. But since I left Norihara all those years ago. I never left home without the charm ji-chan gave me. Recently it's power has depeleted completely meaning it can't ward off ayakashi from tracking my scent._

 _I'm actually surprise that I haven't been attack at all thus far. Believing at first that the charm was too powerful and any threat gave up on finding me._

 **(It could also be because they sense me and don't wish to fight you?)**

 _Ddraig does make a solid point, to be honest, I haven't used my powers much lately. Not sense I was in "Itachi-san's" employment._

 _Now I don't know exactly how powerful I am right now._

" _Hyoudou Issei! I have come for your head."_

 _Spoke to soon about someone wanting to kill me._

 _Following where the voice originated from I spotted a young woman in a tree holding a knife._

 _The woman has longish brown hair and has green eyes. She is mid-sized and has a big bust. She wears a red hat and skirt, alongside a white shirt. It look like a modifed miko outfit._

 _Staring at the woman in the tree of the branch she stood on. I asked._

" _ **If you don't mind me asking? What is your name?"**_

" _Haha! It won't matter once I kill you, but I'm feeling generous. My name is Ageha and I'm a himoeema. And I will become famous amongst the other ayakashi for killing the heir to the Hyoudou family!"_

 _Jumping from the tree, Ageha attack by strenching her arm to unbelievable length. The knife in her hand made a swipe at me, I dodged the first slash by fienting right then jumping back to avoid her second attempt._

 _She could use ranged attacks by strenching her limps to keep me at I'll need to get close._

 _Kicking off the back of my shoes I sprinted forwards towards her._

 _Seeing me charge straight, Ageha shot out her arm after retracting it earlier._

 _As the knife neared me, I focus my power in front of me. I smiled briefly when a barrier of light stood before me, surrounding me as the knife bounce off._

" _W-What?"_

 _Ageha said as she brought her arm back to defend as I got into her space._

 _Ready to slash at me, I covered my right hand with a portion of light and brought it forward, catching the knife by the blade. My hand was protected from the light over it._

 _Ageha showed a terrified expression at me catching her knife. Her expression became fearful when I disarm her then kick her down._

 _I stared at the girl who held arrogance not two minutes ago, now reduce to a firghten girl who knew fear for the first time._

 _Twirling the knife in my hand, Ageha's knife to be exact. I pointed the blade at the downed girl who flinched and back further away from me._

 _Seeing her like this didn't suit her. Being seen as weak, feeble, timid, and afraid. No one should show these emotions when close to death._

 _Humans, and ayakashi's alike. We all value life, it's precious to us._

 _Preparing the knife in my hand to be thrown. Ageha closed her eyes in preparations for her death._

 _However, I threw the knife at her feet, she opened her eyes to stare at her knife then at me._

" _ **Leave this place. And never return. If I ever see you anywhere near Norihara. I won't spare your life a second time."**_

 _I said, my tone cold and unflinching. Ageha seems to have understood as she stood up after picking up her knife. She walk backwards, her eyes never leaving mine. When she was a good enough distances she jumped into the forest behind her._

 _I could no longer sense her anywhere nearby, she had escaped._

 _Turning around I walk back on to the dirt road. School starts tomorrow, a new semester means new challenges to be met, people to meet, and trouble to find me._

 _My plans for the future officially begin now._

 **I never left.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon's Origins – **(Prologue to Issei's Sacrifices)**

Chapter Two

 **The second installment of Dragon's Origins. There is one more chapter for this prologue story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter giving some insight to Issei's background and some events that will play a role in his decision making in the future.**

 **In this chapter I will reveal more of Issei's peerage and some more characters who helped him. I will come back to this issue in the final chapter which is the one after this one.**

 **Let me know if you want to keep these characters or not.**

 **Enough of my rambling.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **(Ddraig speaking)**

 **-Author speaking - (Nothing huge just wanted to copy this from another author who uses this same method when he needs to explain something during.)**

"Ise-kun. I didn't ask this because I wish to see you make your decision. Now that you have confirm it. As a demon slayer, what do you see the Devil faction as?"

I didn't need to look up to see the piercing glare Sirzechs was giving me, also the movement of the other maous ready for a fight depending on my answer was not missed either.

"Ise..."

Buchou was also worried, as was everyone around me. Just now discovering I come from a family of demon slayers who kill minions of the dark, mostly ayakashis.

But records from my family's history stated that we have hunted devils and fallen angels at one point in our history.

My answer was simple that didn't require thinking.

"No need to be alarmed. I have no quarrel or desire to go to war with the Devil faction. My feelings before you learned of my family's history hasn't change."

I tighten my hold around Buchou's and Akeno-chan's waists to prove my point.

Having accepted this as an appropriate answer, Sirzechs and the other maous returned to their normal selfs.

The threat having been adverted

"Forgive me for judging you so readily Ise-kun. I should not have doubted your loyalty and friendship like this. My apologies."

I waved off his apology and smiled.

"I don't hold it over you, Sirzechs. You have to think about the safety of others before your own friends. I understand the feeling myself."

I laid further back in my seat as the girls embraced me closer, smiles on their faces.

My messengers reappeared again with one of the skeletons holding a scroll.

Xenovia took the scroll from its hand then handed it to me. I thank her as the messengers retreated back into the earth. Opening it, it simply said that the girls where nearly home and I should be prepared.

Why you may be asking? You will see.

Before they arrived, I played the next set of memories.

 **xox**

 _It was morning of the first day of the new school year. Sadly, I missed Chirstmas and New Years this year due to my work in the military. While the war had ended officially, the world was still recovering and it won't be anytime soon when everything returns to normal._

 _I'm glad, to at least to be attending school this year._

 _I'm a second year starting today if memory serves me right._

 _Memories of my school years attending grade school, then middle school, and now high school at Kouh academy._

 _I heard it recently became co-ed from an all girls school. Wow, how original. Like the animes I've seen about the male character going to a school that recently became co-ed._

 _Yeah, that's fresh and original._

 _But I'll get through this. At first, I didn't believe that I would live to see the end of the war. Now that it's ended, I can come off as arrogant and say I could survive anything._

 _Currently, I'm in bed with my alarm blaring to life to wake me from my slumber._

 _With all the money I have saved up and earned through the twelve years I have been away. I have enough to buy a island of my very own, let alone a house of my own. Which I have already purchased._

 _But first things first, I came home to my parents house because I didn't spent much time with them due to my long absents overseas._

 _Trying to spent as much time with them as I can, never knowing what can happen when you're back is turn._

 _The ringing of the door bell downstairs finally woke me from sleep. And it kept going after the first ring._

 _Lifting my head from my pillows, the making of a bed-head showing itself. I looked at the time on my phone to see it was 6:20 in the morning._

 _Putting my phone back on the nightstand, I stood up with both feet hitting the floor. While I strenched to pop my bones back into place._

 _Before his death "Itachi-san" showed me how to alter my age from my current age to my adult age._

 _The sixteen year old me was more mature and sharp like a katana. My senses were stronger and my power was peerless. Hair and eyes color remained the same, I stood at almost six feet. Lastly were the couple of scars that adorned my chest. Some cuts and slash marks to bullet wounds adorned my muscled torso._

 _Nothing too major only trophys from an era long pasted._

 _Running a hand through my hair which was considerably shorter since I recently cut it. A habit from being in the military I guess._

 _I looked down at myself to see I was wearing a white shirt and black boxers for sleepwear. Throwing on a pair of blue basketball shorts I went to answer the door._

 _The doorbell was still ringing, how do my parents sleep through this._

 _Reaching the front door I looked in the peephole to see my childhood friend, Shirayuki fiddling with her long black hair tied by a white ribbon, looking into a small portable mirror._

 _I unlocked the door drawing Shirayuki attention. She is standing there wearing the girls uniform for Akane academy. A pink blush on her cheeks as I looked her over._

" _Morning Ise-chan."_

" _Didn't I already tell you not to call me that? It was nice when we were younger. It's Issei or Ise, not "Ise-chan."_

" _S-Sorry. But I was thinking about you as Ise-chan, so when I saw you I... I-I called you Ise-chan again. Sorry, Ise-chan-"_

 _She's going to be at it for a while if I don't do anything. So I invited her inside after she left her shoes at the door. My parents were still asleep in their room and don't wake up for another hour._

" _So, why are you here so early?"_

 _Me and Shirayuki were in the living area with both of us on opposite sides of a coffee table. In Seiza position, on a throw pillow for comfort._

" _Well. I was out on a training camp at Ise Shrine until yesterday... so I wasn't able to do anything for you."_

" _You know you don't need to... I can take care of myself."_

" _B-But."_

 _Shirayuki looked ready to bawl her eyes out at my comment. I didn't wish to wake my parents and I didn't want Shirayuki to start crying. So, I tried fixing the situtation by righting my mistake._

" _Fine, Fine. You can do things for me."_

 _This seems to have calm her down as she wiped her tears and smiled at me._

 _She finished unwrapping the cover over a large bento box. Inside was a assortment of food that honestly looked delicious and dare I say... better than my own cooking._

" _You have Sweet boiled shrimps, salmon, and Saijio persissons... I also made lots of your favorite, rolled omelette!"_

" _Did you go through a lot of trouble to make all this?"_

" _No, I just got up slightly earlier than usual."_

 _Shirayuki said taking out a pair of chopsticks and holding them out for me to take._

 _Taking them from her, I started on what I could describe as a meal created by a goddess._

 _Oh, what must I do to make this woman my wife!_

 **xox**

"...Hmm, I do wonder too, ne Ise-kun?"

Akeno-chan looked at me with predator-like eyes and a smile that matched her sadist nature. Around me everyone was snickering at my misfotures with Buchou and the other girls looking at me with evil eyes.

 **xox**

 _As I ate the meal made by Shirayuki, she was already working on peeling a tangerine with delicate and precise hands._

" _Here, Ise-chan."_

 _After I finished eating everything Shirayuki made for me, she held the peeled tangerine as dessert for me to take._

" _O-Okay."_

 _Taking one of the small pieces of fruit. As I finished eating the rest of the tangerine, Shirayuki and I sat in silence. No one said anything or look at the person sitting opposite of each other. Until I decided to break the silence._

" _Um... Thanks for everything, Shirayuki. And thanks for staying by me._

 _Shirayuki made a sound of surprise before her face erupted in a large blush. Lost for words on my thanking of her she bowed, forehead hitting the floor._

" _T-Thank you too, Ise-chan. Thank you for everything! Thank you so much!"_

" _W-Wait why are you thanking me so much?"_

" _B-Because you actually ate my food and thanked for it..."_

 _I didn't really mind Shirayuki thanking me so much, however, due to her bowing and where I'm sitting. She was uncousciously giving me a full view of her cleavage._

 _While it indeed was a great view. Yet what I was seeing is far too dangerous... to me._

 _'R-Really, Black?' Refering to the bra she was wearing. Not wanting to be seen as a pervert or having the situation misread. I thought of an escape plan. "Thanks for the meal!"_

 _I stood up and walk around to clear of head of the image, imprinting itself in my brain. As Shirayuki cleaned up after me._

 **xox**

 _'Remember to wear black.'_

Was what some of the girls had on their minds. Rias, Akeno, and Himari began to snicker, confusing Issei and Taketora who stood beside the cat warrior princess.

"What's the matter, Sekiryuutei. Have a fetish for the color black?"

My brow twitched in slight annoyance from Sairaorg's taunt. While friendly, it seem to spell trouble for myself.

The gleam in the girls eyes can't be normal if it fits that grin perfectly.

 _'Black, White, and Red are my weak points. Not that I would tell him that.'_ I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair.

Fatigue finally taking it's cold hold over my mind.

 **xox**

 _About five minutes later I returned to the living room with me wearing the Kouh male uniform. Shirayuki was no where to be seen and I knew she had yet to leave for school. Because we always walked to the bus stop and then depart given we go to different schools._

 _Leave... How long has it been since someone close to me either moved away or was ripped away from me._

 _Mostly it's the latter._

 _Irina-chan. While I reunited with her back when I was an Exorcist. I was "Izuna" not Issei._

 _Kuesu-chan. Since I was taken away from Norihara by my parents I don't know of her fate. We promised that we would watch each others backs. I only hope she's still walking this earth to honor that agreement._

 _During my time in the military, I made friends with my comrades and squadmates. We were close enough to call each other brothers in all but blood._

 _However, it was never meant to be, as they were taken from me._

 _Because of this I would often close off my heart to prevent myself from losing anyone close to me and becoming heartbroken._

 _However; the pain is still too great to ignore. It all began that fateful day at the shrine._

 _I still remember finding Shuri-san dead in her own house. How many times have I blamed myself and cried myself to sleep?_

 _I've lost count._

 **xox**

"Ise-kun? I had no idea."

Irina-chan looked at me with tears in her eyes. Sorrow, remorse, and guilt in her violet gems.

Akeno-chan, Buchou, Koneko-chan, and Asia embraced me tightly with tears in their own eyes.

"I know, I don't blame you Irina-chan. Not anymore at least."

I said vaguely. Thankfully no one questioned me what that meant.

 **xox**

 _Thus far, Shirayuki, Mitsuki, and Yuzurina are the only three to have remain at my side all these years._

 _Shirayuki is my childhood friend who always visited me and I her at the Hotogi Shrine. We were inserprateable, almost how I and Irina-chan once were._

 _Mitsuki, her family and her moved elsewhere in the city but she still came by like old times. I heard she was a first year at Akane Academy where Shirayuki attends._

 _And Yuzurina. Just a couple years ago I discovered Yuzurina comes from an extremely rich family tree. In fact she is the heiress to the Hosho family who are a famous name in Japan and South Korea. When it was discovered she decided to show off her riches rather then hide it. She would disappear for long periods of times but returns weeks later._

 _These three have been the only ones who stayed by my side since I was four. And I'm forever thankful to our friendship._

 _Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned and saw Shirayuki holding in one hand my school's black blazer, in the other was my B32R handgun._

" _Ise-chan. We're second years starting today. Here's your uniform. I even took to reloading **both** your B32Rs. The other one is upstairs."_

" _Right. Thank you." I took the gun and holster from her hand and put it on with ease. Then I started with my blazer with Shirayuki helping me put it on._

" _I know I'll bring it anyways but I doubt I need to bring a gun to school?"_

" _You can't Ise-chan. You never know when or where you can be attack. And my fortune telling this morning says you'll be having trouble very soon. If something were to happen to you. I... I..."_

 _She's going to get tearful again._

" _Alright, I understand."_

 _Walking over to the kitchen counter, opening the drawer I pulled out butterfly knife. Opeing it, contain a crimson colored blade like blood._

 _Doing a few cool twirls to show off, I sheathed it inside my left pocket. Looking back at Shirayuki she had stars in her eyes and a beaming smile._

" _Ise-chan, you're so cool. It's clear that your ancestors were all heroes."_

 _How right you are, Shirayuki._

 _Time passes with me having brought down my laptop from my room.I sat down at the coffee table downstairs and went through my inbox.._

" _Go on ahead." I said to Shirayuki who was standing near the front door. "I'll go after I check my email."_

" _Okay, I'll do your cleaning and laundry while you do that."_

" _You don't have to, but I can't ignore a gracious offer like that now can I?"_

 _I went back to checking my email, while Shirayuki did what she could to pass the time._

 _Finally, after three minutes and having caught up on my email. Shirayuki and I were out of the house._

 _The two of us walked in silence except for the questions we would ask each other. About what we did over the break._

 _Since Shirayuki attends Akane Academy, a school in the next town over. I would walk her to the specific bus stop which takes students directly to Akane Academy._

 _But since Shirayuki lives on the Hotogi Shrine outside of town and is closer to Akane than my house is. She still visits so we can walk to school together._

" _Hey, Ise-chan? What did you do over the break. Anything exciting?"_

" _Huh? Oh, sorry. Uh, nothing too important just receive a medal of honor from his Highness, the Emperor."_

 _Shirayuki cried out in obvious excitement for me. Already wishing to see my medal and hearing more tales of my exploits over the break._

 _I'll purposely left out the part where I was injured and nearly died on Miya's doorstep. The last time I was injured in an assassination attempt and Shirayuki heard about it..._

 _The guy refuses to leave prison even when he commited no real felony._

 _I brought a hand to my stomach where my bandages were placed. Having cleaned them last night I still cringed in pain. To keep Shirayuki from releasing her anger again like the time before. I kept silent about this wound of mine._

 _We were nearing the bus stop where some kids wearing the same uniforms for Akane Academy, males and females respectfully._

 _Just as Shirayuki and I stopped at the bus stop._

 _The sound of gunfire cut through the air like a hot knife. Everyone dropped to the ground to avoid being hurt, I grabbed Shirayuki and brought her down while I shielded her body with mine._

 _I refuse to lose anyone close to me ever again._

 _Looking over my shoulder I saw three cars in a speeding car chase. A red sports car rushed past us going perhaps, eighty miles per hour in a twenty-five mile zone . Following close behind the red sports car were two armored black SUVs._

" _Ise-chan?"_

" _I'm fine. Are you hurt?"_

" _No, I'm okay too. Thank you, Ise-chan"_

" _Good."_

 _Looking at the retreating car chase, I stood up to give pursue._

" _Ise-chan!"_

" _I'll be fine! Wait there!"_

 _I yelled and smiled at Shirayuki before I broke into full sprint._

 _As I was out of Shirayuki's and the others line of sight. I addressed the dragon locked inside of me._

" _Ddraig, do you think I can catch up to those cars if I teleport?"_

 **xox**

"Teleport?"

Kiba said looking at the screen then at me, his eyes filled with mild curiosity.

"If I recall. Hyoudou-kun, should still be human during this time?"

"You're correct, Tsubaki-senpai. However, my form of teleportation is not like the devils."

 **xox**

 **(Worth a shot. You did get a good look at those cars, right?)**

" _I did, now to see if all that training paid off."_

 _Closing my left hand into a fist, I concentrated my_ _ **"Void"**_ _energy into my left palm also on the soles of my feet. Opening my fist then closing it once again, I jumped into the air and soon felt the familiar rush of wind passing me. Coming out of the jump, I landed on top of one of the armored SUVs._

 _Looking around then behind me, I saw I had successfully made the jump onto the speeding cars._

" _Whew, what was that. Three miles?"_

 **(Just thought you could use the extra boost so I added my own power to your jump.)**

" _Thanks Ddraig!"_

 **(Anytime Partner.)**

 _Thanks to Ddraig, not only did we catch up. We are also on the last car in the pack._

 _Perfect to stage an ambush._

 **xox**

"As I said, nothing to resemble the devils form of teleporting."

"Ise-sama is so cool. Ufufufu."

Liz laughed behind me while I gave her a friendly smile when I turned my head.

"Man, Hyoudou. You're making this difficult for me to read you. Obviously you were much cooler before you became a devil. Also quite the pain to compete with now."

"I'll admit I'm having difficulty understanding your **"Void"** power. An interesting ability to say the least.

Saji and Ajuka said trying to understand my form of teleportation using my **"Void"** power. Ajuka was, Saji was throwing a jealous tantrum.

 **xox**

 _Pulling one of my B32Rs, knowing I had to be quick if I wanted to pull off this breach and clear. We are quickly approaching the freeway leading into the city were this car chase is heading._

 _Something I would like to avoid._

 _Steeling my nerves and entering my commander mode, something I taught myself when I was in the Japanese military._

 _My eyes grew sharper and wiser. My body harden and prepared for the combat I'll find myself in shortly._

 _Nodding once. I grabbed hold of the edge of the car's roof and spun myself to go feet first into the driver's window._

 _Kicking through the glass window with my added momentum destroyed it effortlessly and temporally blinded the driver._

 _Using the advantage it presented me, I turned to the two in the backseat and fired two burst from the B32R, killing them._

 _The driver began to regain his sight and moved for his gun. Quickly, I turned the gun on him and fired another burst into his skull, killing him and finished by pushing him out from the driver's side._

 _Taking control of this vehicle which I used to continue pursuing the other SUV._

 _Jumping into the driver's seat I took control of the SUV and maintain speed of the other two cars._

" _Ddraig. Anything advice?"_

 **(Try getting behind the other car and do what you did to this one.)**

" _Was hoping for better insight but that works too!"_

 _Following Ddraig's words I tried catching up to the other SUV who by now recognize what I did eariler and began shooting at me._

 _Ducking my head to avoid the bullets flying overhead, I pulled out my B32R and fired back. We drove recklessly through traffic avoiding cars and each other as we continued firing at each other._

 _Reloading my gun I tried shooting out the tires of the SUV. Only to discover they too were bulletproof._

" _Of course!"_

 _I said just as the machine gun fire rang in my ears. The windshield had been destroyed by enemy fire._

 _Seeing that they needed to reload their weapons, I hit the gas pedal and drove up besides them. Jumping out of the driver's side and over to the other SUV, hanging on the side of the car._

 _The guy closest to me tried shooting me through the window. He would have had I not grabbed the barrel of his rifle and pulled hard enough to pull the guy out of the window._

 _I looked behind me briefly to see him get ran over by one of the many cars behind us._

 _Would have cracked a joke but I had idiots to kill._

 _Hanging on by one hand and my free hand holding my own weapon. I turned back to the car I was holding off the side of and fired multiple bursts, killing everyone including the driver._

 _Seeing this I immediately went for the wheel to regain control. However, I completely disregarded the other SUV I jumped out of which had no driver!_

 _The SUV lost control and hit the side of the SUV I was holding off on with enough force that it pushed us off the freeway into the water below._

 _Letting go of the side of the SUV, I waved my hands just as I hit the water with the force of a moving train._

 **xox**

"Well, Hyoudou Ise-kun. You certainly had an intresting first day of school."

Lord Gremory added dryly as both Buchou and Asia began looking me over for any injuries. Everyone around also looked at us with worry.

"Are you sure your okay, Ise-san?"

"I'm fine, Asia. Really?"

"How can you say such a thing!? You got yourself involve in something that had nothing to do with you and got hurt. Do you honestly expect me to just sit here and not look over you, worried sick for your safety!"

Buchou does make a solid point but this happened before I met her and the other devils from Kouh Academy.

I didn't suspect that she would react this way.

"Look I understand your concern and I'm sorry for worrying you. I wasn't hurt at all that day. "

I restarted the memory once more as I tried to console Buchou and Asia.

 **xox**

 _On my hands and knees as I slowly dragged my body out of the water. I dropped onto my back having finally reached ashore._

 **(Partner. Partner! You alright? Talk to me here?!)**

" _*Cough* I-I'm fine, Ddraig. Sorry for worrying you."_

 **(I knew that you wouldn't bite the bullet earlier. But still, I have to look out for ya, partner.)**

" _I know. And I'm glad that you do. I'll try to not worry you constantly."_

 **(I'm fine, just let me know when you go Lone Wolf like that beforehand.)**

" _Deal."_

 _I smiled faintly just as I heard the sirens of police cars and ambulances behind me. Looking from where I was laying down I saw a group of people including a news crew approaching me._

 _Quickly I stood up on my feet just as they reached me._

" _Are we rolling? ...Ahem, we are live outside the city here with this young man from the all girls school recently becoming co-ed, Kouh Academy. This young man took matters into his own hands and with great bravery and spirit, chased after a group of hoodlums now confirmed to have been the Yakuza. Tell me sir, what is your name?"_

 **(This should be good?)**

 _Silencing Ddraig, I spoke into the mic in front of me._

" _My name is Hyoudou Issei but most people, including my parents call me Ise. I'm a second year at Kouh Academy. Just wanted to help out, I couldn't stand still as innocents are tormented by others because they can. I'm sorry I tend to go off the handle at times?"_

" _Not at all, Ise-san if I may call you that. These type of troubles have been rising more recently due to the end of the war. Authorities are doing what they can but it's not enough. What is your intake on this?"_

 _Before I could answer, the woman who had been driving the red sports car approached us._

" _Ise-san?"_

 _Myself and the camera crew turned to find a woman standing there with a smile. She has blond hair who possesses a well endowed body figure. While seen dressing in a formal business suit, She is also wearing a witches hat. Odd choice but it seems to fit her._

" _Ah! Shimon Mari, the princpal of Akane Academy. What brings you here?"_

" _Ara, I just wanted to offer Ise-san a ride back to his school. Today is the first day after winter break and I can't allow a student to be marked absent."_

" _That's the principal for Akane Academy for ya! She's so caring and considerate and-"_

 _While the female news reporter talked about Mari-san's person. I followed behind Mari-san as she led me back to where she had parked her car._

 _The same red sports car that was being chased._

…

 _We pulled up to the front gates of Kouh Academy, I exited the vehicle as the little girl sitting in the passenger seat offered me a smile._

 _She is a young child-like girl with long, flowing blonde hair and teal colored-eyes. She is always seen wearing a blue ribbon on top of her head to style her hair. She wears a blue dress, a little bit above knee length, a red tie and a white corset._

" _Have a nice day, Ise-san! Tee-hee."_

 _She jumped back into the passenger's seat. I walked to the other end where Mari-san was sitting._

" _Thanks for the ride, Mari-san."_

" _No problem, Ise-san. Just doing what any member of the educational system would do. On a different note. Maya and myself wish to repay you for helping us before."_

" _Oh? Um... sure, What did you have in mind?"_

 _Maya pulled something from the glove compartment and handed it to Mari-san. Which she then handed to me._

 _Looking at it, it was a business card with Mari-san's name and basic information regarding her job as principal of Akane Academy. It also contained her home address which I found weird to have on a business card._

" _Come to that address Friday at eight. Until Friday, have a nice day, Ise-san."_

" _Bye, Ise-san!"_

 **xox**

"Ara, if the school board finds out I asked out a student on a date. Oh, what to do, what to do?"

Mari-san _cried_ tears of worry, when I knew she was teasing. Sure her invitation would be received as a date.

And it kind of was.

When I only visited Mari-san and Maya for a home-cooked dinner.

This news seem to fan, Saji's jealously of me. He was somewhere in the crowd, jealously clear in his eyes and facial features.

"Damn you, Hyoudou... First day and you already were dating a hot teacher from another school..."

Saji's jealous rant seem to spread because Buchou, Akeno, and Koneko began piniching my cheeks anew. It didn't effect me but that just means that Saji and I are going to have a _chat_ when this is done.

 **xox**

 _Mari-san and Maya sped off in their red sports car leaving me at the front gates of the school. I watch them retreat into the distances before having seen enough and because I'm late as it is._

 _I walk towards my homeroom._

 _The halls were empty given that homeroom began ten minutes ago._

 _Only the first day back and I'm already late._

 _Standing outside of my homeroom I slid the door open and walked inside, prepared for sensei to lecture me on being tardy._

" _There he is!"_

" _Ah! It's Hyoudou-kun."_

" _Way to go, Hyoudou!"_

 _Opening my eyes in bewilderment, not expecting such a welcome from my classmates._

" _We saw everything, Hyoudou-kun. From you jumping from those cars to saving the principal of Akane Academy. You should be proud for achieving such an accomplishment."_

 _Sensei greeted me, I guess I should accept his praises?_

" _Um... Thanks I guess, sensei, everyone?"_

" _However, please don't make this a regular thing. You're still my student and I must look out for my students to protect them from all dangers. I could lose my job if you get injured or worse..."_

 _Laughing at the strange atmosphere that sensei created, I put his fears to rest with promising to never go Rambo again and took my seat._

 _When class ended, I was immediately hounded by my classmates about my rescue this morning._

 _Well, so much for blending in._

 **xox**

"Ise-senpai was so popular. So cool..."

Gasper, the little guy was in his box. His head was outside staring with wonder at the Television screen.

"He sure was."

"Yeah, but then why do the girls at school label Ise-kun as a pervert?"

Xenovia and Irina-chan asked this question. Confused from the complicated question.

Everyone in the living room minus my peerage, were also shocked from the revelation.

"This movie is become better with every scene."

Lord Gremory said with a laugh. I suppose my memories could be viewed as a whole movie.

However, we haven't got to the best part. That's still to come.

 _School had ended for the day and I find myself, thankful. While my new popularity is alright to an extend. I'm starting to regret saving Mari-san and Maya, if this is where my school life is going._

 _But as I said, this popularity is alright to an extend. They'll forget all about me by Friday morning._

 _I hope. I'm praying for this miracle to happen. In my hand I caressed the cross necklace Irina-chan gave to me before she moved away._

 _Not once had I removed it from my person. And I don't want to._

 _Currently, I was standing outside a beautiful two story home surrounded by a white brick wall and gate._

 _The exterior of the house was light blue with some shades of dark blue added in. The windows were large glass windows that you'd find in a grrenhouse, red curtains hung behind those windows shielding the interior from prying eyes._

 _The front lawn was well-decorated, lavish, and still retaining a homing vibe like my parents house. There were two separate garages for two separate cars to use._

 _Thankfully, I have three. The motorcycle fits between my two other vehicles in the garage, or parked on the driveway of my home._

 _I bought this house four years ago when I was on temporaliy leave from the military._

 _I couldn't just return to my parents home given the clone me was there. The best option I had at that time was to purchase my own home. I had more than enough money saved up in the bank and I got a great deal for this house at the current time._

 _Which happens to only be two miles away from my parents house. I could visit whenever I pleased._

 _After waiting for five minutes standing outside the front gate. I spotted a black limousine on my block, stopping in front of my house._

 _The driver opened his door and walked to the back of the limousine and opened the door. Yuu still dressed in her black maid uniform, greeted me with a smile._

 _The driver and another butler who had accompanied Yuu in the backseat, helped with Yuu's luggage._

" _Hello, Yuu. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble with all this?"_

" _It's fine, Ise-sama. To be honest I was waiting for the day to end, so that I could be by your side sooner."_

" _Really?"_

 _I was touched by her words._

 _She nodded once with a shy and meek expression and a red blush on her cheeks._

 _Seeing this expression I could tell that Yuu was anxiously waiting for this moment. The very day to be welcomed by me, not as a customer at the cafe. But as a maid for her master._

 _I already guessed that Yuu held feelings for me, only to not this extend and with such emotion. She was just like with Miya. I knew they hold feelings for me, just never suspecting them to be genuine and loving such as this._

 _Snapping out of my trance I brought Yuu into my arms. She blushed and squeak like a mice at the sudden gesture._

" _...I-Ise-sama?"_

" _I'm glad too."_

 _Yuu must have understood me because she tighten her hold of me and began to quietly sob into my chest. Her arms wrapped themselves sercurely around my neck._

" _Welcome to my home, Yuu."_

 **xox**

Crying began anew, the older women and some of the devil girls were in tears from that heartfelt moment.

Buchou, Liz, and the others had frowns on their beautiful faces. They each stole a glance at my face, not that I minded in anyway. However, I could guess this memory with Yuu sparked questions about my earlier life.

Taken away to fight a war and blaming myself for hardships I didn't internationally commited. But blame myself all the same.

All this happened to me and I was only a boy at the time.

I sighed quite heavily, running a hand through my long hair. Puzzles were beginning to make sense as the truth became dangerously close to being revealed.

 **xox**

 _There was still sunlight when I drove up to the Hotogi shrine._

 _Spending the last hour in a half with helping Yuu settle in to her new home. Now it was sunset but I wanted to visit the Hotogi shrine before nightfall._

 _Two reasons, the first being I could see Shirayuki and the other maidens whom I'm also close with or on good terms with.. And the second reason is that they could help me with my **problem**._

 **(Not a difficult problem either. I can't list your power spikes as a potenial threat.)**

 _Since the start of the war seven years ago. My powers has been gradually increasing and my body changing to better assist these changes of mine._

 _However; with the increase of my power there were also the **catch** , so to speak._

 _For unknown reasons and whenever it first began, my powers would act strangely. Power spikes that would cause damage to myself and the surroundings._

 _Nothing too demanding and destruction was lowered to non-existent. Which was great news_

 _I'm thankful I started training when I was very young, I have better control now then I would have should I started training now._

 _The charm my grandparents gave me had expired and could no longer shield me from ayakashi's seeking to harm or kill me._

 _But the shrine maidens of the Hotogi house can seal my powers away temporarily. I have been coming to them for help since the start of the war._

 _After the sealing, I would try to better understand this strange predicament I found myself in._

 _As of now, no such luck. While the spikes had been weaken considerably, there were still times where my magic would spike to dangerous levels. Possibly bringing harm to those around me._

 _Having parked my vehicle at the bottom of the hill and climbed the stairs to the shrine by foot. When I reached the top, I faintly recognized the Hotogi shrine, are similar to the grounds of the Himejima shrine._

 _However; the Hotogi shrine was vastly different from the Himejima shrine. The most befitting example would be the Hotogi's have a hot spring._

 _It's a natural one too!_

 _Walking around the grounds I would have said something along the lines of 'where is everyone?'_

 _But having visited this shrine as long as I have throughout the years. Stopping to check the time on my pocketwatch. I began counting when the big hand passed the 12._

 _I'd continued walking for another minute, and right... about...now..._

" _Ah! It's Ise-sama!"_

 _One of the shrine maiden girls found me and yelled for the others. Counting up to fifteen seconds and I was surrounded by a dozen shrine maiden girls of the Hotogi house._

 _This always happens whenever I visit the shrine. I walk around for about twenty seconds, one of the shrine maidens finds me, then signals the other maidens to my location._

 _Still counting up, now at twenty-five seconds._

" _Ise-kun!"_

" _You're here late aren't you, Hyoudou?"_

 _I'm widely known around the Hotogi shrine and family by just about everyone. But these two girls happen to be Shirayuki's closest friends and are my friends too._

 _Hotaka Miyabi and Tachibana Tomoe._

 _Miyabi has short, chestnut brown colored hair tied up into two mini-tails, laid on her shoulders. She has golden – amber eyes and fair skin. She has a petite body and average height compared to her well-endowed adult-like chest._

 _Tomoe has navy blue (black) hair with a yellow headband attached to the side of her hair. She has orange eyes and a fair skin complexion. Due to her appearance, she is said to look like a traditional Japanese woman (nadeshiko), not including her giant breasts._

 _The two wore the shirne maiden outift of white haori and red hakamas._

" _Yeah. Sorry about the late arrival seems to be happening a lot today."_

 _I said with a grin, rubbing the back of my head in a sheepish manner._

 **(You would have forgotten your own name if it was not for me being sealed away inside you.)**

 _'Which I'm grateful for. But your not welcome here, Ddraig. And for good reason.'_

 _As I argued with Ddraig in my head. I was happily conversing with the Hotogi maidens. Nearing forty seconds when I heard a familiar cry of happiness heading for me._

" _Ise-onii-chan!"_

 _I looked up in time to see a black haired bullet crashing into my chest, arms wrapped securely around my waist. The girl happily giggling into my chest. Rubbing her cheek and sighing at the familiar warmth._

 _I checked my pocket watch to see it's been forty seconds until Konayuki sensed my prescene._

 _Dressed in the miko garments of her sisters, Konayuki possess black hair, going down to her shoulders. She looks quite similar to Shirayuki because they're sisters and is also quite beautiful._

 _That I can admit to. But it doesn't label me as a loli lover._

" _Hey Konayuki-chan, how have you been?"_

" _Better now that you're here, onii-chan."_

 _I held onto the small waist of Konayuki in the center of the other shine maidens, who all wanted to take Konayuki's spot in my arms._

" _Hora! Konayuki-chan. Only I can hold Ise-chan like that."_

 _Looking at my pocketwatch for the last time, it said it has been fifty seconds and Shirayuki has finally arrived. She is always the last one to find me, which is funny because I always believed she could sense me whenever I visit._

 _She found me once last year during christmas shopping at the mall. The busiest shopping hour of the year, the place was overcrowded, and Shirayuki managed to find me in under five minutes._

 _I wasn't even suppose to be shopping that week and somehow she found me amongst the crowd._

 _Konayuki gave her sister a smug look, but still had a hint of playfulness in her eyes._

" _Too bad for you, Onee-sama. Since you can't work up the courage to ask Ise-onii-chan out. I should steal him away from you. It's only fair."_

 _Steam erupted from Shirayuki's ears and a cherry red blush formed on her face. Clearly she didn't guess that Konayuki-chan is only playing with her. Teasing her to a flustered state._

 _I figure I should stop them before Shirayuki destroys the shirne._

 _Again..._

" _Uh, ano? I don't mean to interrupt but I was hoping I could receive help?"_

 **xox**

"Before I met the Occult Research Club and gave Ddraig my left hand. I didn't have Akeno-chan and Asia to help me seal away the dragon power within me. At the time, the Hotogi shrine maidens performed a similar ritual that sealed away the massive amount of power inside of me."

 **(Not to mention all the time you spend with those girls everytime you visited. If you didn't already have your harem now. Those Hotogi girls definitely would have been. Given also that quite a few of them want you.)**

The one time Ddraig decided to speak was to throw me under the bus. Well, we are great friends so I'll let it slide.

"A-Ahem. Disregarding his opinion. I would at least visit, twice a month to seal away my power."

 **(And visit weekly to enjoy his harem of shrine maidens.)**

I grabbed hold of my left hand and began to twist clockwise. When Ddraig was still sealed in my left hand, I would do this whenever he said something perverted or try to get me in trouble like he's doing right now.

 **(Can hurt me now, partner. I'm safe! Hahaha!- Ow! What the hell you little brat?)**

Everyone around me wondered who Ddraig was referring too. No one except for him should be sealed away inside me because of the Boosted Gear.

" _Bad dragon. Stop annoying, Ise."_

Soon the voice of a little girl, although monotone and emotionless, said to Ddraig.

 **(Oh... And what if I don't?- Ow.)**

" _Stop being a hinderance to Ise."_

" _For once, I agree with miss Sword Slayer here. Enough is enough, Ddraig. I want to learn more of Ise-kun's past._

First it was a little girl speaking, now a young female's voice was heard. This voice held a seductive undertone and spoke with power. A different contrast to the little girl speaking earlier.

 **(I will not! If I don't tease and or humiliate my partner. Then I will lose my sanity and go on a rampage. I will- Damn it would you stop hitting me?)**

" _Baka Red."_

 _Est said while hitting the Red Dragon Emperor on his snout. Apparently, the loli Est packs a punchs, as heard from Ddraig._

 **(Wrong person, idiot.)**

I sighed heavily at the raging headaches these three give me on a daily basis. It's bad enough with Ddraig.

"Ise-kun?"

"Hmm... It's okay, Akeno-chan. Just idiots being idiots. Liz can you bring me the pain killers in the kitchen please?"

I seriously need a vacation. I'm positive my hair has began to turn gray already.

 **xox**

 _Standing in an open area outside. I stood in the center of a giant circle with the Hotogi shrine maidens sitting around me._

 _They were finishing their preparations for the sealing. I looked over to Shirayuki who was the leader of the sealing and the leader for the girls. She smiled at me then ask._

" _Are you ready, Ise-chan?"_

" _Whenever you girls are. I trust in your abilites completely."_

 _Must have been the appropriate thing to say as looks of determination burned brightly in their eyes._

" _Then, let's begin."_

 _Green energy covered their closed hands, which were set to pray. That same green energy covered my formed entirely, lifting me off the ground enough to hover._

 _I could feel their magic doing it's work in sealing away my own. Closing my eyes, I helped by pushing it back, which began fighting back._

 _Like it always did._

 _However- I quickly lost control, so did the Hotogi maidens, as my magic we tried sealing away. Had imploded and engulf my entire form._

" _Ise-chan!"_

" _Ise-onii-chan!"_

" _Ise-kun."_

" _Hyoudou?!"_

" _Ise-sama!"_

 _The girls all shouted, greatly worried about me._

 _The raging inferno surrounding me began to dissipate, revealing me to the girls._

 _Black flames as dark as the night covered my arms, legs, torso, and surrounded the area around me by three feet._

 _I was flabbergasted about this new change. How is it I can control black flames?_

 _Due to having Ddraig sealed away in the Boosted Gear, I can freely control fire and surround myself in flames without being burned no matter how hot the flames were._

 _Black flames, the hottest known flames belonging to Amaterasu. The goddess of the sun._

 _Instead, could these flames be the combination of my fire element and lighting element? An interesting theory that I wish to read into further when I return home._

 _Canceling out the black fire around me. Shirayuki and the others approached me._

" _Ise-chan. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"_

 _Shirayuki and two other maidens searched me over to see if they could find any injury. Thankfully, they found none._

" _I'm fine ladies. Thank you for your concern. From what I could understand in the small moment those flames combusted. Perhaps the power you always sealed didn't wish to be sealed but to be released. I'll look into this further to find an appropriate answer."_

" _Whew, thank goodness. I'm just glad that you aren't hurt."_

" _You really gave us a scare, Ise-kun."_

" _I'm sorry, Shirayuki, Miyabi, ladies. I'm sorry."_

" _Nevermind that! You're okay and that's all that matters. Now since we finished the sealing for the final time. We need to cleanse and rejuvenate ourselves after a long day. And since it's almost night time, you can bathe and sleep with us for the night, Ise-onii-chan."_

" _H-Huh?"_

" _That's a great idea, Konayuki-chan."_

" _T-Together with Ise-sama..."_

" _Is this really happening? Ise-sama is really going to stay the night!"_

 _I couldn't speak. How could I? The girls all seem to want me to stay the night and anything I say will be ignored or shot down completely. My face became flustered for the third time in my life._

 _I don't blush regulary, nor do I get embarrassed easy._

" _!? Now wait a minute, I didn't agree-"_

" _It's too late. It's your own fault for visiting so late in the day. You should just accept our generosity, Hyoudou."_

 _Tomoe tried to reprimand me but the blush on her cheeks and her adverting her eyes away from mine. Spoke of her true intentions clearly._

 _I looked to my last saving grace of Shirayuki and Miyabi. However, that hope diminish with the large blushes on their faces and them slowly following behind the other girls. Said they wanted this just as much as them._

 _The last two people I could turn to for help... have betrayed me._

 **xox**

"Ufufufu, Ufufufu..."

"Uh... Akeno-chan...?"

"Hmm? What is it, Ise-kun?"

I was somewhat terrify of Akeno-chan right now. Not because of her sadist nature and her love of seeing others in pain. If I could survive her mother than Akeno-chan is not a problem.

Why my sudden fear of worry came from Akeno-chan, giggling through half of that memory with the Hotogi shrine.

I had finally worked up the courage to ask Akeno-chan about what was so funny. That had her in a happy mood.

"Just curious about you is all... You seem... happier."

Her answer came in the form of embracing me. Akeno-chan sent a victory smirk to Buchou who fumed from it.

"I'm just happy that I've beated Rias at another competition for your heart, Ise-kun." Akeno-chan brought her head close to mine and stole my lips for a chaste kiss. Removing herself, she licked her lips in a suggestive manner. Obviously to rile me up. "You have a fetish for shrine maidens, don't you?"

"T-That is-"

"Akeno." Buchou glared at Akeno-chan, her form being outline with her power, which was growing more potent and powerful with every passing second. "You're clinging to _my_ Ise for far longer than I allowed. Remove yourself immediately."

Akeno-chan responded by sticking her tongue out at Buchou. A childish insult but then again. Buchou and Akeno-chan's agruement could be considered childish.

"You're so stingy, Rias. Not allowing poor Ise-kun here to have his fetishes come true. His love for shrine maidens is greater and I should know."

Akeno-chan tighten her hold of me, all while smirking at a shocked Rias.

"I-I c-could satisfy Ise's needs and fetishes. I can be a shrine maiden too, Akeno! R-Right, Ise?"

Buchou looked up at me, hope in her blue-green eyes. Shining brightly with innocences.

Staring up at the ceiling, I imagine Buchou as a shrine maiden. Then I imagine Akeno-chan wearing her miko outfit and adding both her and Buchou together.

"Yeah, you'd make a lovely miko, _Rias_."

Buchou at first blush from the use of her name, then she smirked at Akeno-chan in victory. Akeno-chan wasn't satisfied with my answer.

She forced me to look her way. Her arms had wrapped themselves around my neck.

"...Then I'll just have to show, Ise-kun. A _private_ _dance_ I know from my okaa-sama."

Oh no. If Akeno-chan learned anything from Shuri-san. Then this will end horribly, for me that is.

Buchou also seem to catch on. Her and the girls around us having heard what Akeno-chan meant. Erupted with heavy blushes on their faces.

"Should we do something?"

Michael said, standing next to the other leaders near the bar.

"I wouldn' it."

"Shuri really wanted her daugther to be her exact copy. Ise has his hands full."

Kurome ate her cookies and Azazel drank his alcohol. Niether gave me any consideration as Buchou began arguing with a smirking Akeno-chan.

Still praying my penthouse is standing after today.

 **xox**

 _When I said that the Hotogi had a hot spring, they do have one behind the house. A natural hot spring found here in the mountains behind the house._

 _Which is where I'm begrudgingly bathing with the young maidens of the Hotogi house._

 _Earlier, I tried my last hand in an effort to save myself. Asking the girls if they were uncomfortable with me bathing with them in the hot springs. Since I knew that the Hotogi didn't allow men to visit their shrine, and because the girls hate men in general._

 _Why they are so comfortable with me, I never understood._

 _They replied with a beaming smile and said in complete unison._

" _Because Ise-sama is a gentleman and not some shameless pervert!"_

 **xox**

"The Underworld has frozen over a thousand times if that statement were true."

"Shut it."

A deadpan expression on my features, while glaring at Azazel who only shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a possibility..."

Kiba said with a nervous chuckle.

 **xox**

 _I guess I am seen as a 21st century knight. With my manners, acting as a proper gentleman, and my chivalrous ways. Perhaps that's why._

 _Although these skills aren't helping my current predictment._

 _Why, you may be asking?_

" _Yuki-chan you have some big juicy breasts there!"_

" _I knew they were big from the bulge of your school uniforms, but... I never thought that they'd be this impressive."_

" _Yeah those are something!"_

" _You're embarrassing me."_

 _Shirayuki sat on the other side of the springs, being surrounded by the other girls complementing her breasts. She brought her arms up to cover them but this just made her stand out more to be honest._

" _Don't stare at me too much."_

" _Come on now, theres no need to hide them! It's a waste to hide them!"_

" _Wah!"_

" _They're a lot softer than mine."_

" _Are you telling the true? Let's see."_

" _Ah!"_

 _The other girls crowded around Shirayuki to touch her breasts. Seeing it from afar, I couldn't help but feel pity for her._

 _She must endure this kind of treatment whenever she bathes with everyone._

 **(And is that such a bad thing.)**

 _'Not now Ddraig. I can't leave Shirayuki to the wolves.'_

 **(Or, have you finally accepted your lust and are going to grope that girl's chest yourself? She obviously will let you do it should you ask.)**

 _'Quiet you.'_

 **(Make me.)**

" _Hey girls, I believe-"_

" _Wow Hotaka! You're breast are even bigger than Yuki-chan's."_

" _They are even softer too!"_

" _S-Stop Kona-chan. Don't massage them so hard."_

 _I stopped mid-stride and ducked back into the water. Did I hear that right?_

 **(You sure did, partner. These girls sure are giving you one hell of a show for free. You should be honored, partner. No men can admit with honesty that he bathe with many beautiful girls at the same time as them. You should be honored.)**

 _Looking to the left of where Shirayuki and the girls where. I found Hotaka having her breasts grouped by an overly excited Konayuki._

" _Hmm. It's true. They are even bigger than Onee-sama's. My breasts can't compare to these, no way."_

" _Now that I take a closer look at them, they're truly amazing."_

" _Please stop it!"_

" _Ah mou, And here I thought Shirayuki-chan was our only competitor. Now Miyabi-chan wins by a landslide."_

" _Hey, Hey Miyabi-chan. What's your bra size!?"_

 _'Wait are they serious?'_

 **(Things are getting interesting now.)**

 _'I said quiet you. Can you help me instead of thinking with the organ between your legs.'_

 **(I'm just speaking the truth, partner. You should stop fighting it and enjoy the show.)**

 _'Oh believe me, Ddraig. I'm not fighting anyone. Out of the two of us. I'm the most aroused but in good friendship I can't do anything that will cast me in a bad light with the girls.'_

 **(Bullshit! Your brain is full of images and different positions you want to take those girls.)**

 _'Stop reading my thoughts, you ero-dragon!'_

 **(Make me.)**

 _I started to blush as I continued to listen in on there conversation. How could I not when I'm trapped here._

" _I-I can't answer that!"_

" _Then how about this!"_

" _Ahhh! Don't pinch them."_

 _'Pinch!?'_

 _My sanity dived farer into the abyss._

" _That's what you get if you don't answer! Here."_

 _I turned away finding the wall behind me more interesting. The combined moans from Shirayuki and Miyabi filled the night sky as they were hounded by the other girls._

 _'Not good. Not good. Not good. My mind is slipping into dark waters. I-I won't be able to keep sane any longer.'_

 **(Just stop fighting it, partner. Cross over to the dark side. It's quite roomy here and the world is yours for the taking.)**

 _'Never! I won't fall for your lies, Ddraig.'_

 **(One of these days. One of these days you will cross that bridge, partner.)**

 _'I'd be dead before I let that happen!'_

" _I'll answer you, just don't tease them! They're a size F."_

 _I could feel the mental arrow piercing my chest at this revelation. Never would I ever hear such words again._

" _S-Size F? Is that even possible?"_

 **(Size F? Well now, even without God that girl certainly was blessed. You'd never find another _human_ mortal with a breast size like that.)**

 _Behind me Konayuki-chan continued her ministrations of Miyabi's breasts even after her reveal._

" _Not there!"_

" _Huh? How 're soft yet some parts of them are getting hard."_

" _K-Kona-chan? Ahhh! Where d-did you learn-? A-Ahhh"_

" _Don't tell me. Your becoming arouse not from this, but because Ise-onii-chan can hear your lewd and sexy moans?"_

" _K-Kona-chan Mou, d-don't!?"_

" _That's as far you go. If you plan on assaulting Miyabi any further, I'll be your opponent!"_

 _Tomoe, you truly are a guardian angel! Now please help poor Miyabi and end her's and my torture._

" _So you're saying "massage me if you must massage someone?"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Was Tomoe's intelligent answer._

 _Almost immediately, Tomoe was being groped from behind by another girl who snuck up behind her._

" _Wow, her's aren't bad either!"_

" _Where are you touching-"_

" _I give up."_

 **(There are cookies over here? Thought I should let you know.)**

 _'Shut up, you bastard dragon!'_

 **xox**

I had a mild blush on my face from reliving that memory and from the comments I heard behind me.

Looking to the side I found Azazel on the ground with some blood coming from his nose.

Or because Shemhaza and Grayfia knocked him out again.

Odin was the same except Roseiwesse was lecturing him about something. Only to fall depress and embraced 'Ezio', which alerted Serafall who now was trying to break the two apart.

I was also fighting back my urges of losing control on my sanity. While the memory played, Ddraig and Restia tampered with me by feeding me _erotic_ images of the girls sitting around me.

Resisting with great will to not have an erection given that Koneko-chan **and** Asia are sitting on my lap.

There's another part of me that my peerage have seen first-hand.

Buchou, the ORC, and everyone else here haven't seen this side of me. And I hope they never have to.

But I will deal will those two later.

 _'Love you too, Ise-kun~"_

 **(You didn't complain during your birthday. Why fight what you really want?)**

 _'You two... Seriously aren't helping yourselves.'_

A portal opened near the hallway where Raynare and the fallen angels were standing to reveal Meruhi Jinguji.

Her appearance hadn't changed. She still retain her captivating beauty from when I first met her as a child. Only now she wore a black cloak giving her the look of a witch.

As she exited the portal, I received a message from my secretary outside. She informed me that the girls have finally arrived and are coming up.

The bottom levels of this tower is the hospital, first and foremost. I had separate elevators build in the shopping area and behind this tower when we buy groceries and other items for the penthouse.

Private assess for my peerage, away from the public elevators because the penthouse is off-limits to the public.

But knowing Kuesu as I do. She's not taking either of the elevators.

Mentally and physically prepared for whats about to happen. I gently lift Koneko-chan and Asia off my lap and stood up, much to the girls disappointment.

Raising my left hand I created a clear golden barrier around the living area, trapping everyone inside except for myself, Meruhi-san, Raynare and her company, and lastly the two sisters, Akame and Kurome sitting at the table.

"Ise?"

Buchou, as well as everyone else send me a look of confusion at the sudden use of a barrier. Looking at them I caught Buchou's gaze with mine.

"Believe me. You're all safer behind that barrier. You'll see why in a minute."

Buchou gasped quietly when my sickly golden and black eyes, suddenly became blue irises and white cornea.

My eyes glowed with power, an unknown power I have not showed to anyone except for my peerage..

Standing in the center of the two adjoining rooms of the house, I waited patiently for what awaits behind that door.

"Meruhi-san."

"Hyoudou Issei."

"Sorry, but lets continue our discussion after lunch."

Getting a nod from her. I waited.

I didn't wait long. Because someone "poofed" into existence in front of me.

"Ise-chan! Welcome back, and thank you for welcoming me back as well. Like a proper husband should."

Kuesu had grown up nicely through the years, in beauty and power.

Kuesu is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and well-endowed figure. She has long, straight silver (originally black) hair that runs all the way down to her hips with several bangs framing her forehead, and has violet eyes. The crescent moon-shaped mark was still on her forehead. For clothing she always wore gothic lolita outfits, which are usually accented with a headband on her hair with ribbons on the side. Footwear, she wears a pair of calf high boots over black, thigh-high stockings.

I smiled and brought Kuesu into my arms who tried to kiss me. Like she always does.

I stopped her and brought her next to Meruhi-san and me. When I did this, the two doors that was my front door where blown off their hinges, unable to stop the fury belonging to Shirayuki.

Shirayuki looked the same, perhaps her hair grew longer. She wore casual clothes for everyday uses and to her side were several grocery bags because in her hand was her katana.

"You **Dorobo neko!** You cheated by using magic. We already agreed that magic will not be used!"

"Hmph, what nonsense are you saying? I agreed to no such agreement. You must have me confused with the other girls, possibly."

"Hmm... I won't allow you to do as you please! I know Ise-chan wanted the two of us to be friendly with each other. But no one can tolerate you."

The group inside the barrier, watched the argument between my Queen's with slight amusement, as well as confusion. Given that a **[Queen]** is the second strongest behind the **[King]** , which is myself.

If my two supposed strongest pieces are fighting and arguing like spoiled brats. I too would underestimate their prowess in battle.

"I agree completely. It's time I show you and that Fallen Angel brat that only I'm deserving to be Ise-chan's only **[Queen]** "

"Don't call me a brat, you yandere _ojou-sama._ I'm older than you!"

"Ara, than an aging hag is an more apporiate term?"

"She's got you there, Raynare."

"Shut up, Kalawarner!"

"Enough! I won't allow you to confuse Ise-chan anymore. You are just taking advantage of his generosity! I won't allow you to corrupt him any longer."

Shirayuki ran inside holding her katana ready to take off Kuesu's head.

Kuesu herself, didn't flinch or move to defend herself.

Because.

Effortlessly, I caught the blade of the katana with my index and middle finger, shocking everyone on the other side of the barrier. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina-chan especially.

Shirayuki was the most surprised, her eyes widen when I ripped the katana from her hand and threw it to the side before claiming her lips in a heatful, passion filled kiss.

Buchou along with everyone behind the barrier, minus my peerage were stunned, absolutely speechless.

I initiated the kiss with Shirayuki, it became more heated as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Deepening our lustful passion.

My hands went from her lower back to groping her ass, gaining a lewd moan from Shirayuki.

I pulled away and did the same to Kuesu who like Shirayuki, welcomed me grouping her full and loveable body.

Again, I pulled back looking at the two's flustered visages

"Behave. We have guest visiting for lunch. No more fighting."

They nodded, still under the effects of that kiss. This proved fruitful as the other girls had returned.

"Ise-sama / Danna-sama!"

Two overly excited voices rang in my ears. Turning to the door to find Yuu and Angelina bowing in front of me.

""Welcome back, Ise-sama / Danna-sama.""

Yuu was dressed in her black maid uniform.

Angelina is a young woman with grass-colored green short hair and purple eyes. A cute face of an pure innocence, she wore a magenta colored maid's uniform with red ribbon and white apron. She also had a frill headband on her head. Lastly were her breasts, although they weren't as big as Yuu's and Liz's. They were endowed.

Smiling, I laid a gentle kiss on their cheeks and greeted them. Both blushed at my gesture.

"Thank you, the both of you."

Looking back at the door to find the other women entering the house.

"Ah! Ise-sama!"

Oichi smiled seeing me, she quickly dropped off what she was holding and embraced me. Arms wrapped securely around my waist and her head snuggled into my chest.

Oichi has brown hair done up in a ponytail with a pink headband with a floral ribbon on the left side of her head. She is wearing a pink modifty kimono with flower pattens near the bottom, tied together by a pink obi. Also the Hyoudou clan symbol was displayed proudly on the left shoulder of the kimono.

 **\- Look up Oichi's Samurai Warriors 3 outfit. Sometimes I hate Koei's wiki page.**

"Oichi-chan? Ara...? Wasn't Shirayuki-sama carrying eight bags when we left the supermarket? Why are they outside-"

Letting go of Oichi, I headed over to grab some of the groceries Shirayuki had been carrying. Mariya stopped mid-sentence and blushed at seeing me because she was reaching for the bag I had reached for.

Our hands touched just barely. But it was enough to get the meek shrine maiden to blush heavily.

Yuri Mariya is a Hime-Miko and one of my [ **Shrine Maidens]**. She has chestnut colored hair and brown eyes. She had been described as the number one beauty in school and a Yamato Nadeshiko (Unbeknownst to her of course).

She is wearing casual clothes for everyday use.

"Hey Yuri, need a hand?"

"A-Ah, ano... N-No that's quite alright, Ise-kun! I can handle this."

Her expression are just so cute. Reminds me so much of Asia.

Go figure...

"Nonsense. Even if I am **[King]** , I should-"

"Yaah! Ise! You're finally back. I'm missed you terribly."

I was cut off by another woman jumping onto my back. She snuggled her face in the back of my neck and pushed her "generous assests" into my back.

"E-Erica-san?"

"Oh Yuri, sorry I made you carried my half. I'll make it up too you, k?"

Erica Blandelli known as Diavolo Rosso (Red Devil) and (Great Knight). She is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and an unparallel figure. She has long straight blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. Erica is wearing a long red dress without shoulder straps and little red heels. She is also described as having a slender body with a generous bosom.

"You didn't make Mariya Yuri carry your half, you added it to mine."

"Ara, Lilli. You finally arrived?"

A tick mark appeared on the head of Liliana at Erica's obivous teasing.

Dressed in casual clothes, Liliana is described as being a beautiful slender girl with a fairy-like appearance. Silver waist length hair in a ponytail and deep blue eyes reminding me of the ocean.

When Liliana caught sight of me, she quickly forgot her anger towards Erica and approached me with a warm smile.

A smile and expression she reserves exclusively for me alone.

Getting down on one knee. A hand over her left breast.

"Your Highness! It's good to see you again. How was your trip if I may boldly ask?"

Erica was prepared to say something when I held my hand to stop her, I addressed Liliana with a smile.

"Thank you and it was fairly interesting, nothing too serious."

"That's my Ise! Knowing you, you made yourself stand out amongst the crowd and wiped the floor with everyone when they questioned you."

Oh, Erica. How right you are.

I smirked at the truth in her words.

"Haha! More or less. Anyways, we have guests over and lunch still must be prepared. Erica help Liliana with the remaining groceries."

Walking back inside with Yuri walking beside me, everyone had been watching me like a hawk.

The whole conversation I had with the females of my peerage and my relationship with them through our interactions.

Placing the bags on the counter. I call over Shirayuki who seems to have temporarily made up with Kuesu. To a very small degree, since they were still glaring at one another.

When Shirayuki was within arms length, I surprised her. Wrapping her in an embrace, she squeaked at suddenly being grabbed by me.

Not that she didn't enjoy me grabbing her..

"Shirayuki-hime, I don't wish to bother you after your long and _productive_ morning." She looked back at Kuesu who was talking with her mother. "I was hoping that you could assist on making lunch for everyone. You know I adore your cooking and anything you make. Can I ask such a demanding task from you, my _beautiful wife_ to be?"

 **-They are not married- yet at least.**

That always got Shirayuki at being reminded that we're engaged. I remember when I first asked for her hand in marriage.

What a night is all I will say on the matter.

I also know for a fact that Shirayuki would gladly do _anything_ for me.

I only said all this because I wanted everyone visiting to see our relationship together. To scare off any suitors from coming after her.

Shirayuki and Kuesu are mine and mine alone. Should any of the males here look at them in any way.

There _will_ be hell to pay.

Blushing fiercely at my words and because my eyes continued glowing blue. Shirayuki knew from experience on what I'm capable of when like this.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-es! Ise-chan. Anything you say!"

She stuttered over her words. A massive blush on her cheeks, she refused to meet my eyes.

"Thank you. Yuu, Angelina, Yuri, please?"

"You don't need to ask, Ise-sama."

"Anything to be of service, Danna-sama!"

"Of course, Ise-kun."

The three girls headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Shirayuki turned around heading for the kitchen as well.

Her back turned to me, I slapped her ass, drawing back my audience. Who continued to remain appalled at my actions

Shirayuki herself only giggled with a red blush and followed the others into the kitchen.

Turning to face everyone behind the barrier, I smiled. With a snap of my fingers the barrier disappeared. They blinked when the barrier was destroyed.

"Apologies for the sudden imprisonment. But Shirayuki and Kuesu have a _difficult_ understanding of each other, which often leads to..."

I discreetly looked at the opening that was my front door.

Everyone followed my gaze to the opening that was once my front door. The two wooden doors were elsewhere in the suite.

Either way, I need to replace it. Again.

They sweat-dropped at this, feeling some slight sympathy for me.

"Still, they are my other two **[Queens]** along with Raynare."

Shirayuki waved with an eye smile, before returning to delicately cutting vegetables.

Raynare only waved, not looking at everyone since she had either met them already or heard of them.

And Kuesu bowed with a curtsy.

I'm sure she had more to say. Degrading and insulting things to be sure. But hey, that's my Jinguji fiance for ya.

"Since she was the topic earlier. Oda Oichi, now going solely by Oichi, she is one of my **[Bishops]**."

Oichi bowed with grace, greeting everyone with smile full of radiance.

"A pleasure everyone, I'm one of five **[Bishops]** serving Ise-sama. I hope you treat me well."

Smiling at her introduction. I continued to my **[Knights]**.

Erica and Liliana where with Akame and Kurome at the Dining room table. Knowing Erica she was teasing Liliana for fun.

And because she's bored with nothing to do.

"I traveled back to Italy a couple months back to find both Erica Blandelli and Liliana Kranjcar, who are two of my **[** Knights **]**. My other two plus their captain are currently unavailable at this moment."

Looking discreetly at Himari. I offered her a sad smile.

Seeing my smile, she and Takatora waved it off with their own smiles.

"Nice to me you all, Devils-san, Angels-san, and Fallen Angels-san."

"Hmm. Good to meet you all."

Erica and Liliana stated before returning to their conversation

"Now I left out the Fallen Angels over there and for good reason. They originally started off as **[Pawns]** when I first revived them. In my peerage which I will go into more detail soon. A ranking system has been added to give those under my command the chance to obtain higher ranks, or fall from their position and receive a lower ranking."

"Example would be that due to hard work and training. These four grew in rank and were given a new title. Mittelt is now a **[Dark Mage]** , Kalawarner is another of my **[Knights]** , Dohnaseek now is a **[Rook]** , and Raynare who revealed her status herself. She is my third **[Queen]**. I still have some peerage members out right now but will return later."

"I recently ran into your remaining bishops and rooks on my way here. They'll return at lunchtime."

Meruhi-san said with a stoic, monotone voice. As expected from Kuesu's mother. As well as from my own knowledge of my Mother-in-law

"Oh? Thank you Meruhi-san. I was beginning to question where they were? Nevermind. Everyone this here is Jinguji Meruhi-san, the current head of the Jinguji clan, Kuesu's mother, and my soon to be

mother-in-law."

The other things didn't matter to Buchou and the devils, especially at being reminded that I'm engage to Kuesu. They remained still and withheld their questions.

"Greetings, like with Hyoudou Issei. I too, do not mean harm to the Three Powers."

Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel nodded, happy to hear another demon slayer family won't become their enemy.

"There are plently of questions you still wish to ask. And I find this method of showing rather than telling, a far better trade. Let's continued shall we."

"Lunch will be ready soon, _Minna-sama!_ "

Ange shouted with glee. The memory started soon after.

 **xox**

 _After what could be known as the most torturous experience in my lifetime. Being surrounded by many beautiful girls sharing my bed._

 _Thankfully, we didn't go any further than just going to sleep together._

 _But some of the Hotogi maidens talk in their sleep, so some things were said which probably should not have been._

 _Alas, I was not spared._

 _I'm going to wash myself with Holy Water when I get home. To avoid an early riser coming to join me in the baths. I snuck away from the Hotogi house and fled back to the city._

 _It also didn't help when Ddraig decided to tease me by mimicking what some of the girls said last night._

 _Things like "...ise-sama go faster!" or "this is a public place? But I don't care if others hear us, Ise-sama!." and "ise-sama punish me more!"_

 **xox**

"Issei appears to have been popular with the opposite sex, long before he courted Rias and her peerage."

Sairaorg stated while scratching underneath his chin.

"S-Sairaorg..."

Buchou, Akeno-chan, and the ORC girls. Hell, most of the young female devils blushed at Sairaorg's claim.

There was truth behind his statement.

"The kid is a natural born ladies man."

"Now that. We can agree on."

Ajuka and Azazel nodded and toast their glasses for what I didn't hear or want to know.

 **xox**

 _Among others, including Shirayuki, Konayuki, and even Tomoe. However, the one that took the cake for me was Miyabi._

" _Ise-kun. Use me. However, whenever, and wherever you want. My body is yours to do as you please. You can use my breast to tit-fuck, take me in any position you want. I'm okay with anal if you desire it that badly. Use me in anyway and how you want."_

 _What happen to my poor, shy, and naive Miyabi! Give her back to me!_

 **(God's dead partner.)**

 _'Not now, Ddraig.'_

 _I returned back to my parents house under the cover of dark. The sun had yet to rise, the only people outside were morning joggers and those who work earlier than others._

 _I still had my key to enter but I opted for going through my window to my room. Closing the window behind me I stayed still, listening for any silent movement._

 _Hearing none I took off my jacket, throwing it on my bed._

 _Next I walked to the vacant space between my closet and computer desk. Resting a hand against the white wall, the wall pushed inward. To my left opened a small opening where a palm reader was revealed._

 _Placing my palm on the scanner it scanned my hand print, then I uttered the pass phrase.._

" _Authorization: Hyoudou Issei."_

" _ **Identify confirmed. Welcome back, Hyoudou Issei-sama."**_

 _A female A.I. voice said before everything within my room transform into a miniature laboratory._

 **xox**

Smirking, I felt multiple eyes on my backside full of astonishment, incredulous about what they were seeing on screen was reality or an illusion.

"...This is why you should never underestimate me."

 **xox**

 _Walking over to where my closet was. Inside where not my clothes, well almost. Rather now an assortment of items were hung up in display or put away in the book shelves._

 _Ignoring these items, my attention was focused on the golden sword emitting holy aura. Lying horizontal on the wall where it was displayed proudly._

 _With both hands I gently grasp the blade and the hilt, bringing it down from it's pedestal. Holding the sword in my right hand, I gazed and studied the sword which began to glow brightly._

 _Sensing who I was and reacted, happy to see me._

 **(You think the Excalibur here, allowed you to wield those black flames yesterday?)**

" _I do. While I was sleeping, my mind was processing a hypothesis. A valid reasoning to how I can now wield black flames. Before including Excalibur Blessing into my equation. I had theories that perhaps my fire element **[Ddraig]**. And my holy lighting that I received from Akeno-chan. I believed by combining these two elements together! I perhaps created what I'm now calling, **[Blaze Release]**."_

 **(Hmm... A good answer. There have been studies done in the past centuries by the Devils, they wanted to create and possibility harness a new element by combining two already existing elements like Fire and Ice together. Their efforts were mostly met with failure but the things I have seen you do while sealed inside the Boosted Gear. I positive that you could've successfully combine two elements together.)**

" _Thanks Ddraig, that means a lot coming from you."_

 **(I'm honest with my words, partner. I don't sugar coat anything, I get straight to the point. But you mention Excalibur Blessing having a hand in this?)**

 _Nodding my head, I held Excalibur Blessing in front of me, it continued to glow with holy aura visibly coating the blade._

" _Due to Excalibur Blessing having the ability to bless anything. I concluded that perhaps it's holy aura stuck to me from over the years I've used and carried it with me. Leading to what happened at the Hotogi shrine yesterday."_

 **(From the intensity and power behind those flames I felt from inside the Boosted Gear. Those flames have been itching for release. That giant fireball is a testament to that.)**

" _Well regardless on how I obtained them, I can freely control black flames. I now have to work on incorporating them into my fighting style. But that can wait. I need to get ready for school."_

 _Initiating the lockdown command, the miniature lab was again replace with my normal bedroom._

 **(Concerning your goal to protect. How do you plan to begin?)**

 _I smirked at Ddraig's question, inside my mind I could feel a smirk forming on his lips too when he readed my thoughts.._

" _Simple, first I'll need a suit. And I happen to know the perfect person to go to."_

…

 _Tuesday morning, nothing out of the abnormal. I was still being hounded by my fellow classmates about yesterday's car chase. Everyone asked me questions such as..._

" _Weren't you scare?"_

" _How did you drive and jump from car to car. You were like a ninja!"_

" _Hyoudou-kun, were those your pistols you fired or did you fine them in the car you hijack? Also how can you fire them so accurately?"_

" _Did the thought ever occur that you could possibly die? If not, you got serious balls, Issei."_

 _And they continued until some of those questions became requests for dates with the girls. And from the guys, mostly the perverted duo. Were cursing me to hell for my sudden popularity._

 _I didn't ask for all this attention. My instincts just roared at me to move, and move I did._

 _And for that now I'm the single most popular student at Kouh Academy._

 _Just falling behind the "Two Great onee-samas of Kouh"._

 _And the "Knight of Kouh Academy"._

 _I'm praying that I don't succeed them in popularity, the attention now is bad enough._

 _Returning to the present, I'm in the newspaper clubroom where I was seeked out by the vice president of the club._

 _Something about the newspaper club wanting to do an inteview on me._

 _I'm not going to swim around it and say that it completely has to do with my recent popularity._

 _So here I am standing on the other side of a desk. The desk belongs to the president of the newspaper club who was currently sitting in the large black leather chair behind the desk, facing away from me._

" _I've been waiting for you, Hyoudou Issei."_

" _Uh, what does the president of the newspaper want with me?"_

" _Your destiny determined in a previous life has finally led you before me."_

 _Wait, uh? What's this about a previous life? I'm pretty sure I haven't been killed or died in the past tweleve years._

 _The vice president came to my side seeing the state this conversation was heading._

 _Looking her over she's pretty cute. A first year working at the newspaper club as the vice president, impressive. She had a cute face with messy brown hair on her head, brown eyes with glasses over them._

 _Bonus in my book!_

" _I'm sorry. Our president Araya-san's second personality is currently active."_

 _Having said that, the president threw some pictures on the desk in front of me. Picking them up I noticed that they're pictures of me at school._

 _What that fuck?_

 **(Now that's just wrong on many levels.)**

" _-? You have garnered much attention within our school."_

" _Our president is only a second year high school student, but she suffers from schizophrenia. Please play along?"_

 _I smiled wrying as the vice president smiled which was forced at this revelation._

 _Not my problem to ask questions. I just want to leave._

 _At that moment the president spun around in her chair to face the two of us._

 _Getting a better look at her, she's a second year as the vice president said. Purple hair with olive colored eyes. Lastly she wore a long tan trench coat over her school uniform._

" _We, the Kouh Times, as members of the press conveying the truth... must sate the curiosity of the masses!"_

 _Not knowing what to say as she brought one leg up on top of her desk, striking a pose. I could only utter a soft-_

" _...I... see?"_

 _Turning back to me she continued. Even more fire behind her words._

" _We would like to request a long interview with Hyoudou Issei, the number one most desirable older brother."_

…

…

 **(…What is she talking about?)**

 _'Your guess is as good as mine Ddraig.'_

 _I couldn't find an answer to her request, or the ending she with by._

" _Uh, can I go now?"_

 _She would have fell down if not, she still had her leg on top of the desk. Regaining her posture and character, I guess, she asked me again._

" _Why won't you do the interview with us?"_

 _For a second there, she broke character and her voice was sad and depress. A complete one hundred and eighty from her outgoing, fanatic detective character._

" _It's not that I don't want to."_

 _'I seriously don't want to.'_

" _...I'm caught off guard is all. Just yesterday I was a normal face in the crowd, today I'm seen as a hero of sorts and I'm hounded left and right by my fellow classmates. You're be just as skeptical if our roles were reverse?"_

" _Hmm... maybe. But I'm not like you and I'm quite happy with myself right now. So, about that interview?"_

 **(This girl has an obsession with her work. Can't accept no like any sane person would.)**

" _You're not gonna let this go, are you?"_

 _'I'm starting to agree with you there, Ddraig.'_

 _At the nod of her head I knew that refusing any further will not benefit me._

 _With a heavy sigh, I agreed by nodding my head, acquiescing to her demands. The grin on her face was terrifying me and not for the right reasons._

" _I do this once and your club nevers approaches me for another interview."_

" _We can work with this. Very well, Hyoudou Issei. You have a deal!"_

 _At the shaking of our hands, my normal school life took another unexpected turn._

 **xox**

"Never again. I'm never setting foot in that office again."

I was speaking the truth about my abnormal statement. Spending even five minutes with that president is impossible. My interview with the Kouh Times was about eight minutes.

Three minutes more of argonizing pain.

'And I'm surprise I'm even sane after it concluded.'

Everyone around me sent me a look of pity. Buchou, Akeno-chan, and Liz grabbed my shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. Asia and Koneko gave me words of encouragement, an affection I savored.

The girls from my peerage had joined our guests and situationed themselves around the living room.

Kuesu had chosen to stand behind me, an action I raised a brow towards. Because I believed Kuesu would try to forcefully remove Buchou and the others and claim my lap for herself.

Instead of doing what I thought she would do. Kuesu sent me a knowing smirk when our eyes met. Turning her head to face Liz and began interrogating the maid.

Kuesu will be Kuesu is what I told myself. I only hope she isn't too tough on Liz.

 **xox**

 _Thursday, also known as newspaper day because the Kouh Times publish this week's article, which happens to contain my interview._

 _I'm absolutely dredging my interview with the president of Kouh Times. Nothing good will come from this._

 _It was a couple minutes before morning classes started. I'm near the front gate of the school, helping the student council with putting up banners and flyers for upcoming events._

 _Why did I volunteer again? I guess I didn't have anything better to do._

 _I arrived around seven-twenty this morning. Right now is seven fourty-six._

 _As I put up some posters, I caught from the corner of my eyes, students hurrying to homeroom._

 _Grabbing the large role of tape I burrowed from the student council, I nearly jumped out of my clothes from the sudden cry of... jubilant?_

 _Did I hear that correctly?_

 _Putting the tape back in the box near my feet, I looked to find two girls who were first years standing behind me._

" _Ahh! Onii-chan Senpai! It's really you, Onii-chan-senpai."_

 **(Bawawawawahahahahaha! O-Onii-chan-senpai? Hahahahahaha!)**

 _My eyebrow twitched dangerously. Unlike Ddraig, I will not react in such a hideous fashion to the two girls in front of me._

 **(I heard that.)**

 _'Good'_

 _Seriously, that bastard will be the death of me._

" _It's Onii-chan Senpai."_

" _What?"_

 _Was my intelligent response._

" _Onii-chan Senpai, I'd like one."_

 _The girl on the left said with a hand strentched out. I stood there looking like an idiot before regaining hold of my consciousness. Handing the two girls a flyer._

" _Here you are. By the way, what's Onii-chan Senpai?"_

" _It's popular among first year girls to call you Onii-chan Senpai."_

" _You're our senior but you seem like the ideal older brother."_

 _Can't argue with that, Mitsuki and Yuzurina have told me repeatedly that I'm a great older brother._

 _We're not related by blood, they call me older brother because that's how they see me._

 **(You're a sis-con.)**

 _'Shut up, I don't want to hear that from you of all people.'_

" _I see."_

 _I rubbed the back of my head in a sheepish manner._

" _See you later Onii-chan Senpai."_

" _Good Luck!"_

 _The two first years walked away as I tried to understand my current predictment._

 **(You alright partner? It's not like you to go blank for long periods of time.)**

" _Huh? Uh, sorry Ddraig. I just know that the interview I did for the Kouh Times is responsible for this."_

 **(What's wrong? I believed that you would jump at the idea of being called as older brother, Onii-chan Senpai.)**

 _Disregarding Ddraig's childish insults, I looked to my left at the sound of footsteps and I smiled upon seeing who it exactly was._

 _The person I have been openly searching for the past two days. Is walking towards me wearing the Kouh Academy girls school's uniform._

 _Having looked up to see me. A visible smile filled of jubilant glee appeared on her lips. Reaching me, the two of us stood in front of each other._

 _Smiles on our faces at the appearance of the other._

" _Ohayo Senpai."_

" _Ohayo Ruri."_

 _The girl in front of me is a first year here however, I have known her for a good two years from meeting her alias "Kuroneko"._

 _Gokou Ruri is her real name, yet I still call her "Kuroneko". Which she gives her blessing towards._

 _She has long straight black hair neatly cut at the forehead in a hime style, white skin, pointed blue eyes, and a birthmark under her left eye._

" _How have you been Kuroneko?"_

" _I've been well. And the same has been said for you too?" She smiled mischievouly, a smile I'm closely_

 _familiar with; having been on the receiving end more than once._

"Ne, **Onii-chan Senpai"**

 _'Not you too, Ruri!' Calming my nerves, my eyebrow twitched at the aformentioned title bestowed upon me by my fellow Kouhais._

 _I'm losing my reputation here!_

" _Not going to ask how you know about that. But Kuroneko, I need a favor from you."_

" _What do you need?"_

 _I normally don't ask for favors from my loved ones and friends. When I do however, they are extremely important."_

 _Kuroneko understood fully, as the fun atmosphere around us, vanished_

" _You told me that you make all of your cosplay outfits through knitting?"_

 _She nodded her head. Happy that I'm familiar with her hobbies._

" _Then I would like you to make me an outfit, if you please?"_

 _Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out a crumbled up paper with a sketch for a cloak on it_

 _Ruri took the paper and studied the design. She examine the design in close detail, reminding me of a fashion designer getting ready for his next big project. Soon enough, Ruri nodded her head at me._

" _I can do this."_

 _Relieved, I think her profusely._

 _Step one is done, soon I could begin Step two._

" _I'll call you when it's ready and you can come retreve it. In the meantime. I want something in return for helping you with this. Making your outfit is no easy task, and will require all of power and time to complete it."_

 _I held back a chuckle at Ruri's slip of the tongue. I could see her returning to Kuroneko, **(Queen of Nightmare)** through her slip of the tongue._

" _Sure what did you have in mind?"_

 _Ruri said nothing but pocketed away the design and walk through the front gates of Kouh Academy._

" _That's a secret. But I'll reveal my wish later, wait patiently Senpai."_

 _I stared at her retreating back. Somehow, and I'm unsure how exactly. I feel that I just made horrible deal._

 **xox**

" **Dorobo Neko**."

"Ah! Shirayuki-chan. The meat is burning!"

I heard the distress cry from Ange. Then the fire alarm began to sound all through out the suite.

My face found my hand, I shook my head at Shirayuki's obvious jealously once again jeopardizing the safety of others.

"Ara, Shirayuki-chan is upset. Ise-kun, you should take her to your bedroom and... _soothe_ her. She seems really frustrated today."

Half of the young devils, mostly the females, including Buchou.

Blushed at Erica's hidden innuendo. Akeno-chan's smile was that of a sadistic nature.

No need to dive into that mind of her's.

"Ara, Ara. Ise-kun, may I watch, or better yet... Can I join?"

"A-Akeno!"

"Akeno-senpai."

Buchou and Koneko-chan shouted with strawberry colored blushes on their faces. Their flustered expressions just made them that more cute. Especially Koneko-chan.

A girl who had locked away her emotions and true self. It was a wonderful sight seeing her act different from her previous mask.

 **xox**

 _It was lunchtime and I found myself on the roof of the school. I don't have anything against eating with others, I just been having this feeling that someone is watching me. To reduce potential casualties. I led my pursuer to the roof, away from the other students._

 _I believe it's an ayakashi that has found me. Or someone else entirely. If it's here for me then I shouldn't drag anyone else into my fights._

 _I didn't need to wait long for the door to open, and in came, a male student. His appearance was ghastly, so to say. His hair was white, his skin tone was dangerously pale like a zombies, and he had a wicked grin on his face, looking straight at me._

 **(It's an ayakashi, partner. It also seems to be controlling that kid's body.)**

 _'First I have to force him out, then I can kill the ayakashi. Thanks Ddraig, I had a similar though when I saw his appearance.'_

" _...I have found you at last... the descendant..."_

 _His raspy tone of speech matched his appearance._

" _So you have. What now? Ayakashi."_

 _The "male" grinned and laughed before facing me. I could feel something behind his back, making me wary._

" _Why, I'll rip you to shreds and devour you right this instant."_

" _A loving offer, but I politely refuse. I will return the favor myself."_

 _Reaching into my slacks I pulled out my butterfly knife but didn't open it._

" _How amusing. If you plan on killing someone then give it your best shot."_

" _I will. Just don't regret your decision in hell once I'm finish."_

 _The butterfly knife in my right hand, I brought my left hand up to my face, facing me. Crackles and sparks of blue lighting danced over my closed palm._

 _Thrusting my left hand forward as if pushing something._

 _A ball of white energy surrounded by blue lighting stopped in-between me and him, detonating, causing a bright flash to obscure our vision._

 _The "male" shielded his eyes from the flash._

 _An action he will gravely regret making._

 _Crossing the short distance between us. I was within his personal space in literally the blink of an eye._

 _Opening my butterfly knife, I jammed the blade into his chest, black blood poured from the wound like a faucet._

 _Reeling back in pain 'he' clutch at the open wound on his chest._

 _Getting close once again I thrusted my left hand forward, hitting exactly where I stabbed him._

" _ **Negation Field."**_

 _Purple energy appeared on the palm of my hand I had against his blood soaked chest. Soon I could hear the screaming of the ayakashi and the student he bided himself to._

 _Seconds later, the ayakashi was forcefully enjected from the male student's body who fell forward uncouscious._

 _No injuries whatsoever._

 _The ayakashi however, had blood pouring from the wound on his chest. Glaring hatefully and heatly at me. The black blood became a small puddle underneath his feet._

 _Sheathing my butterfly knife, I reached for something on my left hip. Grabbing hold of an imaginary sword hilt, I pulled it free._

 _A katana and its sheath materialize in a golden light. Holding the katana in front of me, I met the eyes of the ayakashi glaring at me, his back against the wall._

" _ **First Strike: Diving Eagle"**_

 _Disappearing in a burst of speed. I reappear with my katana embedded in the ayakashi's chest. The katana protruded through the back of the wall, having hit it's mark of the opening on his chest, I made before with my knife._

 _The ayakashi was immersely surprise by my speed he didn't have time to react or blink. He screamed before disappearing into black particles._

 _Removing my sword from the wall I stabbed through._

 _Sheathing my sword it disappear into gold particles. I walked over to the male student it possess and looked him over. Luckly, he was still breathing and no visible injuries anywhere on his body._

 _Releasing a sigh I stood up. Walking back to where I stood before the fight, I looked at a small object sitting on the edge of the roof._

 _Hovering just a foot off the ground was a small orb with dozens of protruding spikes all around it's shell. It was orange in color._

 _Picking it up, the orb blinked once, twice, then disappeared into particles of light._

 _Having received it's information when it disappeared. I narrowed my eyes. Then I went back to carry the male student to the infirmary's office._

 **xox**

"Hyoudou-kun, what was that artifact near the end?"

"A little mysterious... it must function like a scanner?"

Sona-kaichou and Ajuka asked about the orange spiked orb from before.

I was contemplating about whether I should I tell them. Surely, it won't affect the mood more than it already is.

However, before I could give an answer. Kuesu did it for me, already turned to address the crowd.

"Ise-chan, is a genius of peerless intellect. The very notion of you asking about an invention, Ise-chan created himself proves you don't truly know Ise-chan like I do. His skills and intelligence is being wasted fighting for you."

The crowd was stunned into silence, Kuesu's speech did hit with striking efficiency. It also contained her notorious, belittle nature. That's just who Kuesu is.

Sighing at Kuesu's action. I couldn't fault her for speaking her mind. She never did want me to continue assisting the Devil faction, her words were heavily laced with hostile criticism.

"Nevermind. We'll continue the discussion at a later date."

The memory began once again, I had complete ignored Sona-kaichou's and Ajuka's question.

 **xox**

 _School was over for the day and I was walking back home to my condo, and see what Yuu has been up to all day._

 _Tomorrow night was when I was to have dinner with Mari-san and Maya at their place because they wanted to thank me for saving them._

 _I just did what was right, my feet moved on their own. So I can't take all the credit._

 _I reached the shopping district of town, it was bursting with life with hundreds of people or so, crowding the streets._

 _It was only three o clock, yet with this crowd it felt like it was closing time._

 _Most sales happen around closing hours which leads to this kind of outcome._

 _Since I came here uncousciously I may as well restock on what I don't have at home. Grabbing a basket they have near the entrance, I walked through the crowds._

 _It wasn't ten minutes later that I spotted a familiar face from my childhood. Shopping by herself too and a basket in her hand. Wearing the Akane Academy school uniform._

 _Was Mononobe Mitsuki, my second childhood friend._

 _She grew up well, and may I say, nicely. She still had the level of cuteness she had when we were kids. But I also sense she had a more serious side to her, different from her child self._

 _Now she's a young, beautiful woman with blue eyes. Snow-white skin, gorgeous long black hair, and petite yet beautifully shaped breast._

 _Silently, I walked behind her when she stopped at a cart selling fruit. Mitsuki reached for a apple, still behind her I reached for the same apple._

 _Our hands touched leading to our eyes meeting._

 _She seemed surprised as she drew back temporarily, then fixed her composure and address me seriously._

" _Nii-san, it's not right to sneak up on women like that. We may go to different schools but I can still right you up on sexual harrassment."_

 _'I was right. She so serious now. Completel different from the little girl who always followed me around.'_

" _Maa Maa, Mitsuki. You sure have changed much through the years. What happened to the loving little girl who followed me everywhere yelling, "Ise-kun"?"_

 _Mitsuki actually blushed however, it was crushed when she regained her composure._

" _Stop that. Hmph... I see, nii-san you have changed much as well."_

" _Not much really, I just found my sense of humor recently."_

 _We stared at one another for a good minute before we both erupted into laughter and giggles._

 _That's good to know that Mitsuki hasn't changed too much. We decided to shop together and soon we were walking home together._

 _Now the two of us are walking home, more like I was walking Mitsuki home._

 _The sun had began to set, painting the town in a luminescent glow of orange and purple._

" _...That's what you have been doing, nii-san. Seems hard to believe but I know you'd never lie nii-san."_

" _Yeah the others didn't believe me when I first told them. Saying that I'm great at telling short stories or stuff that's obviously fake. I had to show them examples to prove my stories were true. Ha, never worked harder in life then I did that week."_

 _The both of us continued with our small talk, about things that happen in the past and what's happening recently. Soon we came to the front gate of Mitsuki's house._

" _Thank you again for walking me home, nii-san."_

 _Mitsuki bowed to me, I only waved it off with a smile._

" _Don't, I'm glad to. It's the job of the older brother to watch out for his little sister."_

" _Heh, You're right. Well I'll see you later, nii-san. Good night."_

" _Good night, Mitsuki."_

 _She walked through the gate and up to the front door and walked in. I stayed rooted where I stood, narrowing my eyes at the discovering I made on the rooftop at lunch._

 _Turning around I began my walk back to my condo, Yuu will probably have dinner ready when I come through the front door._

 _After dinner I'll need to go through today's data. I have found something quite interesting and for the wrong reasons._

 **xox**

"Well Ise, surely you were holding back a lot from these memories you have shown us."

Azazel said having woke up from his nap, given to him by Shemhaza and Grayfia knocking him out again. He was talking about my attacks and magic that I used recently.

The evergrowing mystery of my past continues to hinder everyone's attempts of reading my future.

"Heh, heh. Of course. The fighting styles I perfer, there are several. The one I like the most is feinting that I'm weak. Giving the impression that I can be defeated easily. And once my enemies have lowered their guards in their false sense of security. I strike hard and watch the fear in their eyes, once I start fighting for keeps. You'll see in the next set of memories and be glad that I'm your ally and not an enemy."

Everyone shudder, including the four maous at the way I said this. Wondering just how true that statement was.

As the next memory played, I saw that Sona-kaichou was thinking on something. Perhaps she saw something in the previous memories.

"Kaichou, is something wrong?"

Tsubaki-senpai asked her in a whisper.

"Nothing Tsubaki. I just thought I heard that name, Onii-chan Senpai before."

I turned my head. Looking forward as the memory played. Also because I had buried the Onii-chan Senpai the first years always called me, only now to dig it up from the grave.

 **xox**

 _After a delicious dinner made by my personal maid, Yuu. I'm still trying to understand the reality that I have an actual maid servicing me._

 _Right now, Me and Yuu were in my other laboratory, only this was on a grander scale; having its own room in the house._

 _I was pacing around my lab. The spiked star, the very same one from the roof of the school. I had it linked to the main computer where all it's collected data for today appeared on the screen._

 _The information it held led to my pacing around my lab._

" _Ise-sama?"_

 _Hearing Yuu's trouble voice stopped me mid-step and I turned faced her. I smiled softly and approach her, bringing her in a comforting embrace. One she didn't hesitate to return._

" _I'm sorry if I troubled you in anyway, Yuu. I hope you can forgive me."_

" _No, there is nothing to forgive, Ise-sama. I'm worried because what appeared on the screen had you, thinking about something. It has to do with what you read?"_

" _It does and again, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that this territory would be overun in such a short time."_

" _...Overun? How so Ise-sama?"_

 _Releasing my hold around Yuu's waist, I asked for her to follow. There was no need to lie to Yuu because she's my personal maid and a good friend, close even._

 _The night she moved in. I sat down with her and told her everything._

 _I mean everything. And thankfully she didn't have any problems with learning the truth and my past._

 _Especially when I can alter my age freely._

 _Standing in front of the main computer I typed in something and a map of town appeared._

" _From the scans I received, my worst fears have been realized. For centuries the Hyoudou family had kept watch of Norihara, our main house of operations. And the surrounding areas and towns including this one. But the scans showed that the Devil faction occupy this territory."_

" _Devils, Fallen Angels, and other creatures of the darkness have made this town their home. My ancestors and my grandparents will rolled over in their graves, that I have allowed such a disaster to befall our good name."_

 _Yuu's hands took hold of my left hand. Bringing it in front of her chest in a prayer._

" _It's okay Ise-sama. You were gone most of your early life, fighting in the war. You saved lives and brought those who seeked to destroy peace to justice. That itself proves that you have a good heart, and your family wouldn't see you differently."_

 _Yuu let go of hand, walked behind me and embraced me. I was being embraced by Yuu. I could feel her large breasts pushing into my back but her words affected me the most._

 _It's true, had the war reach inland and Japan was invaded then Norihara could have been destroyed in the fighting._

 _I could live with most of our territory lost to the devils. However, should Norihara fall then the Hyoudou house will become extinct regardless of me still alive._

 _The shame from that. I couldn't bear to live with._

 _Placing my hands over Yuu's own on my chest I sighed, her words held the correct motivation I desperately needed right now._

" _Thank you, Yuu. My mind is now clear. You have my thanks."_

" _I only want what's best for you, Ise-sama. I will always remain by your side."_

 _Breaking our embrace, I took Yuu's hand and kissed the knuckle. Thanking her one last time. I turned back to the main computer._

 _Looking at the map which was covered in colorful dots. The map is shaded in a sea of red, telling me just how much the Devil faction currently holds in this area._

 _Their reach is only limited to this town. That's a start._

" _Ddraig."_

 _I raised my left arm where a green glow pulsed above my hand._

 **(What you need, partner?)**

" _Before you woke up, I knew Baraqiel-san and Akeno-chan were fallen angels. They were the only supernatural beings I knew to be in this town. But looking at the map, it says that the devils have been here for a long time. How could I have missed an important detail as this. Anyways, they have limited themselves to this town only. I don't know why."_

 **(Perhaps there is something or someone, important enough for them to occupy this town alone. devils were always an irritating bunch to live with.)**

" _The Underworld has become overcrowded. Doesn't mean I will allow them free rein in this territory."_

 **(What did you have in mind?)**

" _Nothing too hostile. Norihara is all I need as it has always served as my house's sanctuary. I will be taking the north part of the city for myself."_

 **(And should you face retaliation? The devils will grow suspicious of your movements.)**

" _If they attack first then I'll return with force. My motto is attack only if attacked first. And if they do decided to retaliate. I'll send a message."_

 _I reached for a armored vambrace piece sitting on the keyboard. I held up the piece of armor, inspecting it closely._

" _A blade through the leader's throat always gets the point across."_

 _Pushing a button below, a hidden blade popped out standing at an impressive length._

" _Right now however, I have another group of enemies that have overstayed their welcome here."_

 _I finished darkly._

 **xox**

The wonderful aroma of lunch being made, wafted throughtout the penthouse. Leaving many of us with mouths watering and sitting like impatient pups begging for food.

I never could sit still when Shirayuki started cooking. And given that four of my best cooks are in the kitchen together.

Put me out of my misery please! This wait is like spending an eternity in the nine rings of hell.

While my cooks were slowly killing my guests and friends through our stomachs, I recapped on what we have seen thus far.

"While yes, my threats seem believeable at first. Understand that I wasn't in my right mind when I said it. Since the Sengoku period, the Hyoudou family has watched over the lands of Norihara and the surrounding territories which is now Kouh Town."

"My reaction is expected but I didn't wish to start a conflict with the Devil faction over a petty claim. Again my reaction could have classfiled me as an Avenger, again this is false because I didn't seek revenge."

"Revenge to me, is the least favorable of our my emotions. Revenge when I define the word, is the loser refusing to accept defeat with honor and they make a vendetta to exact revenge. Kiba is apart of Buchou's peerage, I have no authority over his actions. Should he had been in my peerage however, I would have had him executed."

My long line of dialogue was met with various reactions, mostly fear and were incredulous at my words. And the way I deliver it so casually with no stutter or hesitation in my speech, made my speech more believable.

The ORC looked at me like they were seeing an entirely different person. The Ise they all know and love is slowly revealing his true colors.

Which I most certainly is.

I chose this path and I must accept what lies at the end of this long journey. Even if I must lose everyone and everything I love.

The adults and leaders were slient, thinking very carefully on how to continue the conversation.

Sona-kaichou, Sairaorg, and Seegvaria with their respective peerages looked at me, the same look of fear in their eyes aimed at me.

Understandable, I know. When people see the real me, they turned the opposite way and walk away. I know that feeling all too well.

"Ise-kun?"

Sirzechs quiet voice was nearly inaudible, I would have missed it if not for me and Ddraig sharing our senses.

Looking over my shoulder, I nodded in Sirzechs direction showing that I was listening.

"You said before the memory finished that an enemy has overstayed their time here. Who was that you were refering too if not the devil faction?"

"The Yakuza. While I wanted no conflict with the devils unless they attacked me first. The Yakuza gangs all around Japan had grown bolder with their activities since the war ended two years ago. With Japan losing a majority of our military strength and with the damages done to our economy."

"The Yakuza took this time of weakness to grow in strength and numbers. Recently, their numbers had doubled. The police force and JSDF were outnumbered and cannot do more than simply allow the Yakuza to do as they please. Their influence stretched far even to the island of Kyushu. Their base of operation wass the capitial of Tokyo, the root of this evil."

"...Ah. That reminds me. Ise, those three women we saw earlier they live in the capitial? What's your relationship with them?"

Azazel's smile was perverted, and I knew what he was implying.

Due to the nature of his question however. Buchou and the girls of the ORC, Kuesu, Raynare, and every other female looked at me. Their eyes said far more than their words could.

Fortunately, I picked up on that Hannya mask trick Miya uses. So, I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I looked back at Azazel's directions, eyes closed and a joyful, innocent smile on my lips.

"I'm sorry Azazel-sensei but t **hat's classfiled information for only those of the Hyoudou household to know."**

I was successful with projecting my aura and killing intent to create the mask from my studying of Miya. The mask that appeared over my shoulder resemble the mask fragent over my face, hidden by magic. It was an added bonus that I distorted my voice to sound devilish and frighting.

The test was successful, for not only Azazel but the girls shrieked away. Believing the mask to be real.

It's just a manifestation of my power, nothing more.

"Sorry, but that's a secret. However, they are under my clan's protection, which is why I can't, won't dissolve their information, regardless if we are allies. I will say that they're good friends of mine and I promised myself and Miya that I would never bring them uneccessary attention."

Azazel agreed with my logic, a serious smile overtook his features. Everyone else also understood my logic and accepted it.

"Returning back to the young devil's party held in the Underworld weeks ago. When you defended the Stray Cat, Kuroka. Was that also your clan's protection in effect?"

Falbium, despite his aura of lazily, dropped a bomb of destruction at the question he asked.

Immediately all eyes were on me once more. The person who wanted to hear the real reason I stuck up for Kuroka, was no more than Koneko-chan sitting on my lap. Her hazel colored eyes bore holes into my skull.

I had thoughts that she would attack me again, like she did back in the hospital room. However, I took a leap of faith and would accept punishment if Koneko-chan did wish to inflict pain on me.

"...You're correct, Falbium. Not only on the fact that Kuroka is protected by my clan, she is also one of my **[Rooks}** in my peerage."

It was revealed. The fact that not only was I harboring Kuroka but that I made her one of my **[Evil Pieces]**.

The Underworld's most wanted criminal had been hiding underneathed the noses of the Maous, living a lavish and decorated lifestyle. If I do say so myself.

I could feel their gazes on my back, and Koneko-chan looked at me, disapprovingly. The promise I made to her back in the hospital room, on when I first met Kuroka.

Her eyes held disappoint towards me, betrayal too. I'm so sorry, Koneko-chan.

"My suspicious have been confirmed. When I saw the recording of you protecting Kuroka, going the extra distances to attack anyone should they lay a finger on her. Also given that you killed two imperial guards using your aura alone. Is there anymore you wish to add?"

Turning to face Falbuim, I leveled a heated glare at him. Pouring extra killing intent to get a reaction from him.

I wasn't disappointed when he flinched and stepped back.

"I do. As I said at the party, Kuroka is innocent in the crimes she commited. Though I won't fo into details. They themselves will be revealed soon enough. As for when I met Kuroka, that too will be known soon enough.

Eyebrows were raised, they looked at me incredulously.

Sighing, I continued.

"Enough questions for now. Let's continued where we left off."

 **xox**

 _Friday night, for the dinner I was invited to. I was dressed in a light brown suit with a beige dress shirt underneath, the first two buttons were undone._

 _Mari Shimon, the principal of Akane Academy and the person who I saved Monday morning from an attempt on her and her sister's life._

 _I had been looking forward to this dinner for the wrong reasons._

 _I'm curious about why they invited me for dinner. Sure I saved their lives but most rescues end with a thank you and a present then you never see them again._

 _Also, when I was in the car's passenger seat riding with Mari-san and Maya. I couldn't help but detect a faint energy from the two._

 _Magic perhaps? Those two were holding back on information when they avoided several questions I asked them on the ride back._

 _It's like they were purposely avoiding any questions I asked them about the subject. And I could respect their desire to keep certain things secret about themselves, but when I detected magic coming from the two sisters._

 _With both sisters unresponsive._

 _Then I begin to investigate._

 _Arriving at the building where Mari-san's address was located, meaning their apartment was inside._

 _It was a nice building, the exterior and interior when I walked in were expensive. You must have a good job with excellent pay or have millions in the bank to live here._

 _Perhaps I should consider buying an apartment here?_

 _Yuu won't mind._

 _I certainly won't._

 _Also, I could learn more about the Shimon sisters. It's a win-win._

 _It didn't take me long to find their room number. I knocked twice and waited... ten seconds later the door opened to reveal Mari-san wearing the same business suit I saw her in. Only she wasn't wearing her witch's hat._

" _Ise-san, thank you for coming."_

 _Dinner was quite enjoyable, and delicious. It was me, Mari-san, and Maya who also joined us. We ate and converse, talking about our week._

 _I brought up that I liked their apartment, the interior was just as amazing, as the building itself. Having only seen their living room, dining room, and kitchen._

 _This apartment could pass for a condo._

 _Checking my pocket watch, seeing that it was getting late I showed myself out. Or I would have._

" _Ise-san. Before you leave, do you mind if I ask something about you?"_

 _Thinking about what Mari-san could ask me. Questions regarding the rescue of her and her younger sister entered my mind, perhaps Mari-san wanted me to further elaborate on my involvement with ridding them of their kidnappers._

 _I won't fault Mari-san if her curiosity is solely based on this fact alone._

 _Besides my military training, I can't talked past the uses of my power during the car chase._

 _Looking to Maya for anything. She was sitting next to Mari-san who sat at the other end of the table facing me. Drinking a glass of orange juice, both hands grasping the glass. She was listening on, intently._

 _Returning back to Mari-san, to find a serious look on her face along with eyes boring deep into mine._

" _You're not entirely human. Ise-san, what are you?"_

 **(We're found out partner.)**

 _'So we are. I was right to assume she and Maya, that there is more to them than meets the eye.'_

 _Having been discovered I sighed, running a hand through my slightly long hair._

 _Man, I need a haircut._

" _Correct you are Mari-san. However, before I show you my secret, you and Maya reveal yours."_

 _The two sisters didn't seem to be fazed or appall that I guessed that they too, were not fully human._

 _Maya looked up into her older sister's eyes. Fear taking root into her green colored irises. Seeing the state her younger sister is in. Mari-san brought Maya's head into her chest, comforting the distraught little girl._

" _Ise-san?"_

" _...I can keep a secret if that's what you're in-applying. Like I told a friend of mine in the past. I'm not exactly perfect myself."_

 _Finishing that sentence, bright red-orange flames engulfed my left arm stopping below my elbow. When the flames disappeared, a red gauntlet made of red scales, yellow spikes, and a green jewel embedded on top of my left hand appeared over my arm.._

 _Mari-san and Maya, who had stopped crying when she saw the_ **[Boosted Gear]** _appear on my left arm. They stared in awe, however Mari-san's answer honestly surprised me._

" **[Boosted Gear]."**

" _You've heard of my Sacred gear?"_

 _Mari-san nodded her head in affirmative._

" _I don't follow frequently about the many Sacred Gears. I'm well aware of the_ **[Boosted Gear]** _and_ **[Divide Dividing].** _And the rivaling between the two dragons sealed within them. I had always believed that I would meet one of you. And on how I know about this. Is because me and Maya are_ **[Dark Mages].** "

" _Like witches?"_

" _In a sense. We find_ **[Dark Mages]** _to be better accurate, more so than witches and warlocks."_

" _Sorry."_

 _I sheeplishly answered with an embarrassed blush. Maya giggled in the back of her hand._

" _It's okay. Mari-onee-chan and I get that a lot, tee hee."_

 _Maya seems to have rekindle her spirit._

 _Good to see the aura from when dinner began has returned._

 _A lone thought crossed my mind, which soon became an amazing idea._

" _Mari-san?"_

" _Hai, Ise-san?"_

 _I chuckled softly, confusing the two sisters at my action._

 _Looking back at the two, I smiled._

" _This is the beginning of a wonderful partnership together."_

 **xox**

"With _great_ benefits and pay. Ufufufu."

Mari-san laughed as Akeno-chan normally did. However, what she said had a touch of seduction behind it.

Everyone caught it.

Maya and several of my own girls started giggling as well.

Further confusing the crowd.

 **xox**

 _We continued to talk now that our respective secrets were revealed to each other. They became distinctly leaning towards the supernatural than normal small talk._

 _Now it was ten-fifteen, I decided to stop by a local bar before heading home. My talks with Mari-san and Maya ended with us forming an alliance with each other._

 _Reasons being is first, it's nice to have support backing you. Lastly, is the Shimon sisters are both great sensors. Knowing of exactly who and how many beings of the supernatural nature are currently within the city._

 _This ability will bear fruit in my endeavors for the near future. And help in my hunt for the fallen who murdered Shuri-san and took Akeno-chan away from me._

 _Opening the door inward, I ignored the other patrons and made haste to the bar._

" _Hey Izuna... The usual?"_

 _After I left Mari-san's place, I changed my appearance to my adult age of thirty-five._

" _ **Yeah, and you can just leave the bottle."**_

 _The bartender smiled wrying at me. Knowing that was going to be my answer. He served me, my cold beverage, leaving the bottle next to me._

 _Taking the glass in my left hand I drank it's contents, slamming the glass down and pouring myself another._

 _While I was already on my fourth glass and not feeling the slight bit buzzed. Commotion could be heard from my right side._

 _Three men wearing suits, clearly drunk if their staggering movements of almost falling on their faces said anything._

 _Ignoring them I went back to my beverage, only to have it spilled over my shirt._

 _Those idiots in the suits were pushing one another and the results were they pushed too much, causing one guy to hit me and spill my beer._

 _The guy who was pushed into me, roughly pushed me again causing the remaining of my spilled beer to go to waste on the counter._

" _Watch where your going, idiot!"_

" _ **Oh sure, I'm the idiot..."**_

" _You say something ya bastard?"_

 _Smiling, an eerily ghostly smile. I faced the three drunks._

" _ **I said if you wanted to see a magic trick?"**_

 _Pulling a pencil from within my jacket, I stabbed it into the wood of the counter. Standing upright._

" _ **I'm going to make this pencil disappear."**_

" _What a fucking nut job. Saito, shove that pencil up his ass."_

 _The man Saito walked up to me, his arm raised to punch me, however, reacting faster. I pushed his arm to the side and with this distraction I placed my hand behind Saito's head and pushed downward._

 _Onto the pencil on the counter._

 _Saito said nothing, dead from the pencil lodged into his forehead._

" _ **Ta-dah! It's gone..."**_

 _I added a show of hands to sell my performance._

" _Saito!"_

" _You're dead, sweetheart."_

 _The two drunks rushed me to avenge their fallen friend._

" _ **You're too slow and full of openings."**_

 _Grabbing my empty glass off the counter, I swung it, hitting the first guy. Temporaliy blinded from the hit and glass stuck in his face. I took him by the arms and threw him behind me._

 _Using this momentum I grabbed the empty chair behind me and twisted my body, a complete one-hundred & eighty, hitting the second with the chair. I then kicked him in the solar plexus rocketing him back onto his back._

 _I reached down and took the pencil out of poor Saito's forehead. He won't mind._

 _He's dead remember._

 _My back facing the first drunk I threw earlier, his face covered in blood from the glass looked at me in rage. I ducked under his strike, his punch was an overhead one, causing him to lurch forward._

 _Coming up behind him I jabbed the sharp end of the pencil into the drunk's neck in quick succession. He didn't even clutch the wound before he slept... forever._

 _ **'Two down. One to go.'**_

 _The third and final drunk started swinging wildly at me with punches. His coordination was terribly off, I didn't need to dodge._

 _Dodging another swing from his left arm, which I deflected. He widened his eyes at that._

 _I seized the opportunity and drove the pencil in hand under his chin, stabbing the soft tissue of the brain, killing him instantly._

 _With my index finger I gave a soft push on his forehead. The man fell back like a bag of bricks._

 _Adrenaline wearing off, my battle instincts returning to normal. I looked around at the damage I had caused._

 _Three drunken men were dead. A beer glass and one chair were destroyed, and the damage I did to the counter when I shoved Saito's face onto the pencil._

 _Stepping over one of the drunks I approached the bartender, who I'm acquainted with. Reaching into my wallet, pulling out a couple hundred yen, I left them on the counter._

" _For my drink and to pay for damages. Sorry for the mess."_

 _Returning my wallet into my back pocket I headed for the door, when someone else approached me._

 _Thankfully they were sober._

 _Two men flanking the man in the middle, large men wearing black suits and sunglasses covering their eyes. They're body language said bodyguards who can literally tear you in half._

 _The man in the middle is much shorter than the two large men flanking him. He was a short man around 5'5 or 5'6. He was a little on the chubby side wearing a grey striped suit with matching fedora on his head. He wore his black coat over his shoulders like a cape._

 _He gave off the feeling of those crime bosses I see on TV in those old documentary's about the mafia and Yakuza._

 _I could tell immediately that they were Yakuza meaning they were armed. I waited patiently as the three men stopped in front of me. The little man in the middle stopped smoking his cigar to talk to me._

 _He gave a laugh before popping his cigar back into his mouth._

" _Sorry to stop you on your way out, I just wanted to present you with something for your troubles."_

 _He snapped his fingers, the man of a giant on his left, pulled a wad of yen from within his suit and handed it to me._

 _I took the offered cash and pocketed it away. Why ask questions when someone gives you free money._

" _Compensation for those idiots over there taking a dirt nap. Sadly, those idiots belonged to me."_

 _ **'They too were Yakuza? Good thing they were too drunk to reach for their guns, I rather not have a shootout here.'**_

" _ **Sorry about that, kind of lost myself in the dance..."**_

 _The little man waved off my concerns, he gave a haughty laugh then began to cough from the smoke he was inhaling. Getting his breathing under control, he spoke to me again._

" _Don't worry too much about it. Truth be told; I was going to kill those fools for drinking on the job anyways. You saved me the time and bullets, so you have my thanks... Say, what's your name?"_

 **(You could just go with 'Izuna', nothing wrong with it.)**

 _ **'I could but I like this name better.'**_

 _I gave Ddraig what my name will be through our link._

 **(Heh heh, nice choice partner.)**

" _ **My name is John Wick."**_

" _Like the movie?"_

" _ **Did you really think the writers just came up with a random name with no source material?"**_

" _Good point... I can see that name sticking with you. The way you easily dispatched my men with ease, such force, intelligence, and bruality. Those are the abilities of a trained killing machine. Tell me, were you in the military?"_

" _ **For ten years, I was enlisted into JSDF were I held the rank of Lieutenant Commander. I also fought in the last war were my skills and leadership was tested to their peak. Recently, I retired from military service and now I worked as a gun for hire."**_

" _Hmm... A gun for hire. How much?"_

" _ **Depends on the job and how much you're offering."**_

" _Hahaha! I like you kid. Come outside with us. I have a job for ya, if you're interested?"_

 _Standing outside the bar just a couple blocks away from the establishment. The Yakuza crime boss told me his name was Kosaka Daisuke._

 _He is the Yakuza head for this town. He solely leads his organization here in town and competes against his rivals who occupy the next city over._

 _Currently, he was just finishing explaining the job he had for me, should I accept it, of course._

 _One of his bigger rivals, another Yakuza gang who are smuggling weapons and drugs into town using a shipping company as a front to move their product._

 _Daisuke wanted them remove post-haste._

 _He could sent his own men to do the deed. But he's not paying five point five million to get rid of a elite gang known as the ' **Black Dragons'** to just anyone._

 _The black dragons operate in Tokyo however, their reach is massive. Spreading all around Japan and the island of Kyushu._

 _Of course, Daisuke would be offering me a hefty reward for their elimination._

" _There you have it. So do we have a deal?"_

 _Their was no need to discuss anything further. Ddraig agrees, saying this is the perfect chance to test myself. And to be honest I'm looking for a challenge myself._

" _ **Understood. I'll have it done by morning."**_

" _Hoh... Feeling confident are we? Well if you keep that enthusiasm then the job will be piece of cake. It's time I retire for the night. John... Let's go boys."_

 _Daisuke turned around and began to walk the opposite direction, his bodyguards following next to him._

 _When I could no longer see him or his bodyguards. I walked the opposite direction behind me, my mind already formlating a plan._

 **(A massacre, partner?)**

 _Ddraig offered in my head. I however, liked my idea better._

" _A declaration of war."_

 **xox**

"Very mysterious... I wonder what Issei-san has to show us. I very much like to see more of his 'real self'. Perhaps he will make due on his promise and eliminate his enemies."

Venelana-san said sitting beside her husband, Lord Gremory who laughed at his wife's comment.

Finding amusement in her claim.

Sirzechs and Buchou were questioningly their mother's question.

Everyone else seem to take Velenana-san's word with a grain of salt.

My peerage were also intrigued and wanted to see if what Venelana-san said would come true.

 **xox**

 _Inside a lavish and fully furnished mansion outfitted with the highest security system money could buy. Followed closely by Yakuza members positioned all around the compound._

 _The image spoke about a villain's fortress, which should be impenetrable and inescapable. As most movies and video games potray they are._

 _Daisuke, having just awaken from his slumber. It was seven-ten on a sunday morning, and Daisuke isn't, nor will he ever be a morning person._

 _He was just about to shoot the poor bastard that was sent to wake him up. He was going to kill the guy but when the Yakuza thug told Daisuke to hurry, something about he **needed** to see. Daisuke spared the Yukaza thug._

 _...For now..._

 _Now wide-awake, walking to the courtyard where everyone was gathering. Flanking his right and left were the mountain men he had for bodyguards, the same ones from last night._

" _I swear if this is another bullshit surprise that I need to see. I'm shooting the bastard who brought this up."_

" _It's nothing like that, sir."_

" _Hmm... What do you mean?"_

 _The bodyguard on his left opened his lips to speak again._

" _It's from John Wick, sir."_

 _'Wick...?'_

 _Choosing to remain silent, Daisuke continues his walk into the courtyard. His interest was grabbed when John Wick was mentioned._

 _He wanted to see if Wick had the skills he, himself praises himself highly for._

 _Arriving, Daisuke's mouth dropped from the first step into the courtyard. His eyes couldn't understand what was laying before him, in his own home._

 **xox**

"...N-No..."

"Ara ara~"

"I-Ise-san?"

"I-Impossible..."

"Hyoudou, just what are you?"

"This is disturbing. On the grounds that Ise-kun was capable of... _this_ "

"Ise-kun, I never knew you held such darkness."

"As expected of Ise-chan. Those fools fought against someone who's not known for holding back. Their death was a result of their stupidity."

"Ara ara~ Ise~ Such a violent man."

"So even you had demons? Huh, Ise-kun."

Buchou, Akeno-chan, Asia, Sona-kaichou, Saji, Sirzechs, Michael, Kuesu, Erica, and Raynare shared their feelings about what they had witness just moments leading up to this point of the memory.

I played most of the previous night by fast forwarding through the memory. Yet, I still showed the killings, and the decapitations that occurred the previous night.

What they're watching now is the results of that long night.

 **xox**

 _Sitting in the center of the courtyard were bodies, mountains upon mountains of mutilated and decapitated bodies wrapped in plastic stacked on each other._

 _The horrible smell could be smelt for miles, however; Daisuke for the life of him. Didn't smell anything repulsive._

 _He was too preoccupied by the mountain of bodies destroyed beyond modern healing._

" _W-Wick... He did this?"_

" _Daisuke-sama! Over here!"_

 _Hearing urgency in the man who was calling him. Daisuke walked over to where the man was._

 _Coming to the side of the mountain and finding the man who called him over. The man had some pictures in his hand, his attention was focused, not on Daisuke but on four bodies in particular._

 _Seeing his boss standing behind him. The same look of disbelieve on his face like everyone else, he handed him the pictures in his hand._

" _Daisuke-sama. You need to see this."_

 _Taking the pictures from the man's hand and walking forward to the bodies, the Yakuza man was looking through._

 _All the color in Daisuke's face drained the moment his eyes laid upon these four bodies. Four distinctive bodies that even Daisuke could identify despite that these four no longer had a face!_

 _The pictures in Daisuke's hands where images of the four heads of the **black dragon**. They were the governing body and the leaders of the whole gang._

 _The heads of the Hydra to be specific_

 _Now here they were. Dead to the point no one could recognize them. Wrapped in plastic held together by a red bow, meaning they were a gift to Daisuke._

 _Looking further, Daisuke saw a peace of paper on one of the bodies. Taking the letter, he opened the folded peace of paper._

 _All it said was-_

" _ **Am I hired?"**_

 _Crumbling the letter and throwing onto the ground, Daisuke turned to his men, giving a single order that no one expected him to give._

 _Ever!_

" _How can I contact him!?"_

 **xox**

"Is the image becoming clearer to you now?"

I finished ominously with a smirk. The fear, apprehensive, and horror from the massacre of the black dragons swimming in their eyes.

A feat that should be utterly impossible. The entire elimination of one clan in a single night.

If such a task was impossible.

Then they have obviously never met me before.

The girls sitting around were silent. Buchou, Akeno-chan, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, and Irina-chan turned to face me, the fear was livided in their gazes.

Neither one said anything. I could see undecisiveness behind their shoulders. They couldn't decide whether to stay or get away from me.

 _'I've long accepted the punishment. If they wish to want nothing to do with me. That's their decision.'_

Ddraig and the others were strangely quite inside my head. But I knew they supported my decision.

We would never have this close friendship if we disagree to every idea we threw out.

Opening my eyes because I had closed them when the memory ended. I look down left and right to see Kuesu's hand over my left and Akeno-chan on my right. Liz had grabbed my shoulders with both hands.

Sitting, quiet and patience. I knew what Kuesu would say. Liz would not see me any different. I've confess to bothYuu and Ange, they'll both remained loyal to me.

Akeno-chan... I dreaded her answer.

I had the imaginary spotlight shining on me, the crowd is expecting an encore.

"My character is becoming clearer with every memory you witness from my past. With my childhood's innocence stolen from me by a rogue angel who turned me into a child soldier, my best friend driven into hiding and her mother murdered by fallen angels. My ancestral home destroyed by the devils."

"Along with more pain befalling me later that same year. I become a vengeful and remorseful person. My hatred was all I knew but I didn't allow it to consume me whole. I managed to integrated with my personality, and... what happened at the end of the conference with Vali."

"That was the 'real' Hyoudou Issei. Not the shameless pervert with breasts on his mind everyday."

I said it! I have no regrets or wishes to restart from the beginning. The true must come out.

Kuesu gripped my hand with her's, squeezing it with a gentle grip.

"I told you before. That Ise-chan will always be my Ise-chan. If you really were a pervert with the obsession over women's breasts. I would not see you any different."

Kuesu's boldness had not weaken in our time away. She pushed the girls aside and claimed my lips with her's.

A passionate kiss the both of us always shared. Our love had grown in our years apart.

While we may argue like normal couples will. Kuesu and I are stronger than we ever have been solo.

We couldn't stay or get angry at one another. Possiblity because we have the best make-up sex.

Ending our kiss. A string of saliva falling onto my lap.

Kuesu smiled like a witch and giggled. She looked to her right at Buchou. Who had the best face of a gaping fish out of water.

She and the others around me stared at Kuesu and I. Frozen from our passionate kiss shared before them.

Literally.

Kuesu turned to face me again. And with a loud gasp from Buchou heard to my left. Kuesu stole my lips again only it was a peck, instead of a kiss. Removing herself she licked my lips sensually, sending the message to the other girls.

"If you devils really want Ise-chan's heart. Then make your claim. Otherwise I will have Ise-chan all to myself. After all..."

Kuesu sent a challenging smirk to both Buchou and Akeno-chan. Irina-chan looked the other way when Kuesu turned to face her.

"I know Ise-chan's body best. It belongs to me and mine is his."

Kuesu finished her statement by scratching underneath my chin. A certain spot only she and Raynare knew.

Shirayuki had her own she refuses to share with anyone.

Buchou and the rest of Occult Research Club were awarded with a pleasured growl from me. It was dragon like given my background and from having an actual dragon sealed inside of me.

Kuesu knew my weak points and exploits them well.

While I can resist, Kuesu and I both know I'm eating out of the palm of her hand.

Removing her hand. Kuesu absolutely loved my dragon slitted eyes staring back at her. She accomplish want she set out to do. And that was to remind Buchou and the others her claim over me.

I watched with no shame as Kuesu sauntered back to her mother's side. Hips swaying for my eyes to follow, which they did hungrily. Shirayuki and the females of my peerage looked at the display with jealously

" **I love that girl so much. She is all mine."**

My senses were overheating and my primal instincts are alive and roaring. They screamed at me to make an example of my alpha status and claim Kuesu, Buchou and the other girls.

Exactly what Kuesu's wants.

However, I have Ddraig and Est removing the darkness in my head. Soon enough I returned to normal. With clear conscious and control over my senses.

Just how I like it.

 **xox**

 _Having woken up around six this morning, Ruri texted me last night saying that my outfit was done, all I had to do was pick it up._

 _Only, Ruri wanted to spend the day with me today. So I must spend the day with her to get my cloak._

 _Fair trade... It's been some months since my last date with a woman._

 _Knowing Ruri, or should I say Kuroneko, I know she'll have something prepared for today._

 _Dressing myself in another black suit with grey dress shirt underneath. I grabbed my wallet and phone and was out the door._

 _I need to go see Ruri. I hope I didn't make her wait too long._

…

 _In the text message, Ruri also sent the information on where we're to meet. Following down the route towards the intersection at the end of the street._

 _I took this moment to bring up last night's event. The memory is still warm inside my mind._

 _After I was given my target, the black dragons. I immediately tracked down their hideouts and quickly dispatched their high-ranking leaders and supplies such as money and drugs._

 _Their members, controlled territories, and lastly, their economy was destroyed within three hours._

 _Once I held their attention I found the four heads who ran the black dragons._

 _They too, were quickly dispatched along with the rest of their gang._

 _I made it clearly obvious to any survivors last night, who held desires to usurp power for themselves, now that I have cut off the Hydra's heads._

 _I **personally** and **permenantly** ensured that the black dragons would never rise again._

 _As I neared the intersection that Kuroneko was waiting on, thinking back to last night's massacre, I knew with my declaration of war to the other Yakuza gangs should have garnered the necessary attention._

 _'Now the games will begin.'_

 _Seeing the intersection up ahead, I breifly stop in my steps, looked forward, trying to understand what I was seeing at the end of the street was indeed real and not some illusion._

 _Standing at the end of the intersection in front of a gated home, stood Kuroneko. Or can I still call her that?_

 _Ruri now wore a white, full sleeveless gothic lolita dress with the front of her skirt opened, revealing her legs, a small pair of angel wings on her back, and an incomplete white mask over her right eye._

 _She stood in a pose that I swore I've seen in almost every anime, and why... Why can I see a purple aura just covering her form?_

" _What's that surreal sight?"_

 **(You're asking me?)**

" _I see you've arrived."_

 _Ruri seems to have notice me as she exited out of her pose to look at me, removing the mask I could see her eyes were different colors. I already knew they were only contacts she wears, now her left eye is red and her right is orange._

 _Approaching her, I asked about the elephant in the room._

" _Um, Kuroneko?"_

" _...Hmph... No. No, I am. The holy angel, Kamineko! I've reincarnated from a descendant of the darkness into a white angel!"_

 _She finished with a twirl to show the rest of her outfit and stood in another pose I swore I have seen in an anime._

" _... ….. …. You're Kuroneko, right?"_

 _I asked again after a long silence._

" _I-I just said I'm not!"_

" _Then can I ask you one question!"_

" _What would that be?"_

" _What's that outfit? I came dressed in my own, but seeing you changed from dark to light. I'm confused."_

 _Ruri does another twirl showing me the back of her outfit, which was fitted with wings/_

" _It's a holy angel's vestments."_

" _Why are you wearing wings?"_

" _They materialized as a symbol of my class change from a fallen angel to a holy angel."_

 **xox**

"If it worked as she described it. Then us fallens would be in danger that's for sure."

Azazel said, joking about fallen angels ever becoming angels of heaven being impossible. I, myself and everyone knew he was referring to himself in that statement.

If Azazel ever became an angel of heaven then he could never act perverted unless he wanted to fall again.

Which is strong possiblity with him.

 **xox**

 _Somehow I could see in my mind of Ruri making those wings. And I'm sure she had a larger set made but was forced to wear the smaller ones._

" _I feared it might be a bit too audacious, but you said I looked good in white, so..."_

 _'She made this all for me?'_

 **(Aren't you the luckiest bastard right now, partner. This girl went through a lot of trouble making those rip-off angel garbs. To impress you... She's a keeper.)**

" _You do look great in white... You look a bit sexier than usual."_

 _Ruri who was lost of confidence, perked up at the mention of me complementing her._

" _I-I do! For reference, could you try telling me **how** it makes me look sexier?"_

 _Brining a hand to rest below my chin. I thought on what to say for Kuroneko's question. One thing is certain, I don't want to complement solely that it makes her breasts slightly bigger._

" _Hmm... I don't wish to go into too much detail or else we'd use up half the day. I like that it complements and adds to your cream colored skin tone, drawing my eyes to your form. Also it matches your dark hair perfectly. Black and White go great together."_

 _I answered truthfully and with honesty. Less I hurt Kuroneko's confidence._

 _Instead of answering me, Kuroneko turned away from me and started to walk away._

" _I-I see. L-Let's get going then."_

" _Huh...? Wait!- Oh, almost forgot. Don't want to forget this."_

 _I followed after Ruri, after picking up the basket she left behind._

 _Feeling I hurt Ruri in a way, I kept to myself. The question on where our first destination forgotten on my tongue._

 _However, Ruri wasn't upset. She was ecstatic!_

 _She was blushing heavily that it covered most of her face. She looked back at me with adoration and love in her eyes._

 _Not that I caught it due to losing myself in my own thoughts about hurting her feelings.._

 _Mustering up the courage I asked again on where we were headed._

" _So, where are we going?"_

" _First..."_

…

 _We arrived in a department store looking in the electronics section of the store. Ruri seem intrigued by the tablets behind the glass case._

 _They readed 'on sale'._

" _S-Special Sale?!"_

 _I couldn't stop myself from laughing under my breath. Ruri took offense and look in my direction._

" _What are you laughing about?"_

" _Nothing. Do you want that?"_

" _Yes, but I'm not buying it now. My divine eyes tell me it will be discounted even further in a month."_

" _Shall I buy it for you?"_

 _Ruri became flustered at my question, turning to face me, a pink hue straining her cheeks._

" _Huh? N-No, there's no reason for you to buy it for me."_

" _As a memento for us going out."_

 _She looked at me inquistively. Wanting to understand my meaning behind my answer._

" _Are you sure you never dated a women before? You seem awfully used to this."_

 _What can I say? Those ten years I was posing as an adult in the military, I had my fair share of dates with women. Three of those women were Akitsu, Uzume, and Miya who was the strangest one to me._

 _I haven't done anything further with these women but I know the three I mentioned before want more than a simple date._

" _Would you believe me if I told you're the first girl I ever gone on a date with?"_

 _She continued staring at me before she giggled into the sleeve of her dress._

" _Perhaps not, you seem like you have broken many hearts before. I assure you, I'm not easily broken."_

" _Shut up."_

 _I replied childishly with an easygoing smile. Good to see she can take a joke._

" _But no, I'm fine. I'll just accept the sentiment."_

" _There's no need to hold back. Really."_

" _It would be waste if I find something I want more and you can't afford it, wouldn't it?'_

 _'Obviously she doesn't know who I am...'_

" _I guess."_

 _She walked away with a smile and me following close behind. Before we left the department store._

 _I went back and asked an employee to get the tablet Ruri was looking at, and to wrap it up for me._

 _I'll return later today to buy it._

…

 _Now we're browsing through a bookstore, myself and Ruri were looking at the various mangas and anime themed mechanize._

" _This is a manga written by the person who devised MASCHERA's original idea. The idea is slightly different but you could call it the original work."_

…

" _I'll show you my favorite game."_

 _We find ourself in a gaming arcade just across the street from the shopping mall. Ruri showed me her favorite game to play, getting a new high score while doing so. I played some games too, making my own high scores._

…

 _Walking down a path in an residential district, the day had gone smoothly. At first I feared that we'd be stared at because Ruri's cosplaying._

 _But then I remember that this is Japan and this kind of thing happens everyday. We did receive a couple stares here and there, nothing more than that._

 _As we walked side by side I looked at my right hand, a black glove sat over my right hand. I clenched and unclenched my hand for about ten seconds before I turned to Ruri._

" _Hey, um..."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Want to hold hands?"_

 _An innocent question to ask the girl you're dating._

 _Ruri, however..._

" _Wh-What are you saying?!"_

 _Taking what I said the wrong way. She hid both of her hands behind her back._

 _Looking at me as if I just discovered her deepest, darkest secret._

" _I mean, it's okay if you don't want to.. I'm wearing gloves so it won't count. Forget I mention it. But I can tell that you've been excited all day, and that you were looking forward to our date. So I thought maybe it would be okay to take another step, too."_

 _Ruri stared at my offered hand for two minutes, silent but observing. I withdrew my hand seeing she wasn't going to take it._

" _Sorry, it's okay if you don't want to."_

" _It's not that!"_

 _She thrusted her hand out to me so suddenly, I withdrew to avoid it._

" _Let's us hold hands, if that's our fate!"_

 _'How did this become such a big deal'_

 _Shaken away from my thoughts, I agreed._

" _Alright, then."_

 _When I grabbed her hand with mine..._

" _Kya!"_

" _D-Don't make such strange noises."_

" _But you were so rough..."_

" _! Don't say such strange things!"_

 _Our hands were connected together. Neither of us said anything, less we spoil the moment we created._

 _'Her hands... They're so soft.'_

 _Ruri thought otherwise of what I was thinking. She collapsed onto to the ground, letting my hand go and bringing a pink handkerchief to her lips._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I'm going to the little girls' room. Wait for me here, please."_

" _Sure..."_

 _Rising to her feet, Ruri said this,_

" _Let's walk hand in hand after we've practiced a bit first."_

 _I could have swore I saw tears in Ruri's eyes before she ran off in the opposite direction._

…

 _For the last part of our date we came to the park overlooking the lake. Ruri had made lunch for the both of us._

 _Sitting on the bench neither of us said anything, instead in favor of seeing the bullet train passing by every so often._

 _This changed when Ruri offered me a finger sandwich on a fork, her expression was shy and demure._

" _Huh? What?"_

" _Ah..."_

" _What was that?"_

" _Say, "Ah!"_

 _I grew flustered at what she was implying._

" _Y-You cut them that small because you wanted to do this?!"_

" _It's one of our ceremonies. G-Give in."_

 _Seeing I couldn't ignore or get away, I agreed._

" _Jeez... Oh well, guess I have to. Let's do it!"_

 _She smiled and giggled._

" _That's my senpai."_

" _Now here we go. "Ah."_

" _Ah."_

 _Taking the offered food into my mouth. Ruri looked on, anxiety present on her features._

" _How was it?"_

 _Swallowing the finger sandwich, a red blush appeared on my face._

" _This is really embarrassing."_

 _Giggling, Ruri reaches for another sandwich._

" _Shall we do it again?"_

" _W-We have to keep doing this?!"_

" _Here. "Ah."_

" _Ah."_

 _We continued this for another three minutes. While I felt embarrass about the whole thing, it was satisfying seeing the loving smile on Ruri's face, full of emotions._

" _Thanks for the food."_

" _Feel free."_

 _After sampling her finger sandwiches I was interested to try everything in the basket of food she prepared._

" _Um, Senpai?"_

 _I moved the sandwich away from my lips, as Ruri looked unsure how to continue with her question, now that she has my attention._

" _Was today... boring?"_

" _No, it wasn't."_

" _Okay then..."_

 _I threw the sandwich in my hand into my mouth. Chewing and then swallowing, I resume our conversation._

" _Why do you ask all of a sudden?"_

" _Because when you're with me, you can't have conversations you enjoy... I never dated a boy before... Do you regret going out with me?"_

" _I don't regret it, I've had fun being with you today. I'm happy you've taught me much about yourself."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _You're very kind, aren't you, Senpai?"_

 _Ruri reached into her white-colored bag, pulling out a magenta-colored notebook. Opening it, it contain many ideas, drawings, anything Ruri liked was inside that notebook._

" _My goal for today's ceremony has been met."_

 _Leaning over her shoulder, I could read a small text that said,_

" _ **Have Senpai learn more about me."**_

 _I smiled at this, good to know I could make Ruri happy._

" _Here you are, Senpai. Just as I promised."_

 _Ruri reached into her white bag again. This time she pulled out a folded coat wrapped in plastic. The air must have been vacuum out for the coat to fit in her bag._

 _Taking the coat from her hand, I knew immediately, it was the outfit I asked her to make for me._

" _Thank you, **Kamineko.** "_

 _I joked with a smile on my lips. Using the alias she wanted me to call her earlier._

" _It was nothing, Senpai."_

" _Hmm... So what's next?"_

" _Let's see."_

 _Opening up her notebook, Ruri pointed to another text on a different page from the first one._

" _ **Invite Senpai to my house."**_

…

" _Sit anywhere you like, I'll go get some snacks to go with our tea."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Sitting down in what seems to be the family living room, I brought my cup to my lips, enjoying the taste of the warm tea prepared by Ruri._

 _Putting the cup on the table's flat surface. I looked around the living room as I waited for Ruri to return._

 _She mentioned that she wanted to watch her favorite anime with me and who am I to ignore her request._

 _Plus anime, what else is there to say?_

" _We're back~!"_

" _Eh?"_

 _'Did someone come home?"_

" _Onee-chan, isn't that a pair of shoes that we've have never seen before?"_

" _Ah, you're right, Ruri-nee~, did someone come over?"_

 _'Could they be... that they're Kuroneko's sisters!?"_

 **(Run, Partner. Out the window!)**

 _Ddraig was on to something, however, before I could execute his escape plan. The two voices from before entered the living room._

" _Ah."_

" _Ah."_

 _We both uttered as standing outside of the room were two girls who I knew to be Ruri's younger sisters._

 _My sweat-dropped at the tense silence created, I looked at them and they looked at me. The two girls themselves didn't know what to say for a situation such as this._

 _I however, grew cold feet._

" _Sorry for intruding."_

" _Hai, being intruded by you."_

 _'...Looks like a very energetic and cute child, just like a mini version of Ruri, she should still be in kindergarten school.'_

 _Was my observation on the youngest of the two girls._

" _Woah."_

 _'The second eldest as I could conclude. This active child should still be in elementary school... right? She looks really taken aback.'_

 _Were my thoughts on who I can only identify as the second oldest, with the kindergarter being the youngest of the three._

" _...B-B-Bo..."_

" _?"_

" _Ruri-nee's boyfriend-!"_

 _'Huh?'_

 **(You can't blame her for settling with that idea.)**

 _'Still should I be impress that she deduce it that quickly! Wait what am I saying!? Nevermind.'_

" _Huh?"_

" _Wow-! She really got a boyfriend! I'm been thinking something's amiss recently! She suddenly said **"go out to play", "...three hours... leaving the room will make you able to avoid the fate of being cursed by the demon king to turn you into tonight's dinner"**...something like that."_

" _Sneaky peeky sneaky peeky~"_

 _Now that I listen to this girls' voice and compare it to Ruri's._

 _I hear the same voice only one is higher to sound like a child's._

 **\- Get it?**

 _'So that's what's going on... Ehehe~'_

" _N-Nothing of that sort. I'm afraid to say is you're both mistaken or something. I'm not her boyfriend."_

" _Ehh. Really?"_

" _Yeah, I'm called Issei Hyoudou. Well, I'm good friends with your sister. Nothing beyond that."_

" _Woah! I've heard of your name before!"_

" _Really?"_

 **(Really?)**

" _Yeah! Ruri-nee talks about you all that time!"_

 _'What exactly does that idiot tell her sisters?'_

" _So, what can we call you?"_

" _Most people I know, including my family call me Ise. But feel free to call me whatever."_

" _Onii-chan."_

" _E-Excuse me?"_

" _Onii-chan~"_

" _Sure."_

" _Ehehehe."_

 _'How cute! I wished I had a cute little sister like her.'_

" _I'll call you Hyoudou-kun for now."_

" _That works."_

" _Yosh! Oh, I'm Gogoku Hinata by the way, and this little one is Gogoku Tamaki."_

" _Hmm. Nice to meet you two... I'll call you Hinata-chan and Tamaki-chan."_

 _Peace returned after we introduce ourselves... until it was ruined._

" _Ne, Ne, Hyoudou-kun."_

" _Hmm. What is it?"_

 _'...She's getting really friendly.'_

 **(Maybe she wants to steal you away from her older sister? Remember the shrine sisters.)**

 _'Don't remind me.'_

 _I thought in my head as I brought the cup of warm tea to my lips._

" _Will you get married to Ruri-nee?"_

 _ ***choke***_

 _I was drinking my tea when she asked such a question. Swallowing the lump in my throat as well as the tea I nearly choked on. I turned to Hinata-chan._

" _How is it possible you came up with that conclusion. I said I'm not her boyfriend."_

" _Eh? But... Ruri-nee did mention it before, I think she said it should be you, Hyoudou-kun, isn't it?"_

" _How was it said?"_

" _ **...Hmph... don't take me as a fool. I, too, have a guy... that has formed a 'contract' with me. His name in this world is called Issei. While I was still the Black Beast in the past, he's a ferocious beast that once paired with me..."**_

 _'Hinata-chan is spot on when she mimics Kuroneko on when she begins to speak of her true personality.'_

" _...What exactly does Kuroneko tell her sisters...?"_

" _Initially I thought her boyfriend in her mind was 2D... I didn't think you'd really exist! It really took me by surprise! T-T-Then! What was that, 'contract'... what was it all about?"_

 _'Contract? ...What exactly does Kuroneko teach her sisters...?"_

 **(Your guess is better than anything I have at this point, partner.)**

 _Clearing my throat I answered the sisters._

" _Even if I could tell you two about the, 'contract'... I wouldn't know how to say it. At the moment me and Kuroneko are friends, good ones at that. And I do like the idea of it evolving further past that. But... as of now, we're just friends."_

" _It's a kiss."_

 _!?_

 _'They're far more perspective than I give them credit for. I should honestly never lower my guard. Even around children.'_

 _At that moment, Ruri, or Kuroneko walked back into the room. A tray of snacks and sweets in her arms._

" _W-What's all the ruckus about... you—two..."_

" _Ah, she's petrified."_

" _T-This... what's going on."_

" _...It is what you see."_

" _...! Kuh... Hu... hehehehe... You two... I've said I allowed you two to go out and play until evening, didn't I? Why are you two here?"_

 _An ominous aura appeared around Ruri's form. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs._

" _But it's hot outside, ne?"_

" _Ne?"_

 _The youngest repeated after the second oldest. I'm not hundred percent sure if Hinata-chan and Tamaki-chan are doing this on purpose or did they believe Ruri would believe them._

" _Hmm... is that all you have... to say?"_

 _Scratch that... she's pissed!_

" _Oh no! Ruri-nee is actually angry... Please save us, Hyoudou-kun!"_

" _Please save us~ Onii-chan~"_

" _Why me? She's your sister."_

" _Oh my... You seem to be getting along with them extremely well?"_

" _Can't you two say anything to calm her down?!"_

" _Yosh, leave it to me! I have a question for Ruri-nee!"_

" _...What?"_

" _Did Ruri-nee want to be alone to form a 'contract' with Hyoudou-kun?"_

" _...Wh..."_

" _Ehehe, we disturbed you two unknowingly- and that's why she's angry!"_

 _'Not good. This won't end well.'_

" _,,,, ...Heh. I'm sorry about this, senpai. Could you allow me to leave here for a while? I have no choice but to educate my sisters right now."_

 _Ruri said this as she came into the room, placed the tray she had been carrying on the coffee table, and grab Hinata-chan's head and dragged her out of the room._

" _H-Have fun."_

 _As the two sisters exited the room, I looked over to Tamaki-chan who had walked over towards the snacks Ruri brought in, and helped herself._

 _Reaching for a snack from the tray. A loud, piercing cry could be heard from another room._

" _Noooooooooooo!"_

 _That day I learned. An angered sister, Kuroneko is truly terrifying._

 **xox**

"Dorobo Neko, Dorobo Neko, Dorobo Neko."

Shirayuki kept chanting from the kitchen. My peerage chuckled at how normal everyday Shirayuki is.

"Why are chanting? You too have dated Ise-chan."

Kuesu sat at the counter on a bar stool. Watching the girls in the kitchen cook. Akame and Kurome joined Kuesu, taking the seats next to her.

"Hmph! I have nothing to say to you. You took advantage of Ise-chan's weakness and, and, and, and..."

The heavy blush and her lost of words told the surrounding people that Shirayuki was trapped in a circle. Unable to continue her argument with Kuesu.

Who sighed with embarrassment from Shirayuki's personality.

"Unbelievable, how is it that we both share the title of **[Queen]**?"

Kuesu sighed.

"There, there. Ise-sama has said that Shirayuki-sama is a formidable opponent when she needs to be."

"Besides, this Shirayuki is more fun than the Shirayuki who clings to king-kun twenty-four/seven."

The raven haired sisters tried calming Kuesu with the good traits Shirayuki has.

Which is a very small list of skills.

 **xox**

 _Having returned home to my parents house, I went up into my room and to my laboratory underneath._

 _Now that I have the cloak, I required. Now can began the fun part._

 _Inside my lab was a factory right now. I had several robotic arms wielding, cutting, and assembling parts._

 _Once I had received my suit from Ruri, I would finish the armor then will place it together with the cloak._

 _The first step was to make it bullet proof._

 _While I stood off in the control room of my lab, overseeing all the construction. It was now that I received a call from my hahaue._

" _Ise. An invitation arrived for you through the mail."_

" _On my way down."_

 _Typing on a few keys on my **Data Glove Paired,** which was mounted on my wrist. It also served as my primary tool during my time in the military and now, post-war._

 _The elevator took me up to my room as it returned to normal to my bedroom._

 _Opening the door then walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. Entering said room, I was greeted by my parents._

 _Chichiue was reading the paper which I found odd because it's not morning. It's two in the afternoon. And Hahaue was working on lunch._

" _Ise, this arrived in the mail today."_

 _Hahaue walk to the dinner table. She reached through the mail on the table, and smiled when she found what she was looking for._

" _Here it is, this arrived for you. It's an invitation for a party being held by the Hoshos. Meaning you can reunite with Yuzurina-chan!"_

 _...Yuzurina- Last I spoked with her was recently over the phone. She was out of the country when I returned to Japan myself._

 _Chichiue joined in, lowering his paper as he did._

" _Ise. It's important that you treat Yuzurina-chan, Mitsuki-chan, Shirayuki-chan, and any other girl you happen to meet with respect. Otherwise you'll never get a girlfriend and settle down with that girl."_

 _'What?'_

" _You're father is right, Ise! Shirayuki-chan, and Mitsuki-chan see you as someone important to them and want nothing more than to become your lover! Also let's not forgot Yuzurina-chan, who is basically a princess."_

" _H-Hahaue? C-Chichiue, what are you talking about?"_

" _We just want you to be safe Ise. You're at that age where you look at girls differently from another pont of view. First you'll be dating then one thing leads to another, and-"_

" _You make it sound like I'm going to impregnate the first girl I sleep with!"_

" _Oh, Ise. Why would you say that?"_

" _You're implying it!"_

 _What I cannot grasp is why both of my parents are giving me this talk now. I'm phyiscally prepared and agreed that I don't want children, yet._

 _There is still much work that I have to see too first._

 _Plus, I'm only sixtee., While having a girlfriend would be nice. Having a child this early in my life will throw all of my carefully, caculated planning to ruin._

 **(About that plan we discuss partner?)**

 _'I know what you're going to say Ddraig. And I'm sorry. I won't have any kids until after phase Three. Any sooner and it will throw everything off course.'_

 **(Believe me when I say, I understand with what your saying. However, partner... Phase Three can be delayed and the time it will take to achieve it, it will be too late. Remember you're all that remains of the Hyoudou house. Should you pass away without siring an heir, your families royal blood and the "Light Ferry" will be lost.)**

 _'I have to do this, Ddraig. I'm sorry.'_

 _Cutting the link with Ddraig. I know he wants to continue our discussion in private._

" _So, I'll be gone later tonight. Hahaue, you don't need to wait up for me, I have a key."_

" _I know you do. And I trust you'll be safe. No later than eleven, young man?"_

" _Hai, hai. What about you, chichiue?"_

 _Turning to him as he lowered his paper again._

" _I trust you completely. There is no doubt I have against your word. Just be safe."_

 _Chichiue raised his paper back to his face, seemingly cutting us away from him. But I knew he loved and respected me._

 _Nodding, I returned to my room to get myself ready for tonight's party._

 **xox**

"Phase Three?"

Xenovia said to me sitting on my right side. Everyone followed her gaze which currently was me.

I was petting Koneko-chan, rubbing my hand through her hair and around her ears.

She enjoyed my ministrations immensely, not wanting for it to end. That and she also enjoyed the jealous glares she was receiving from Buchou and the others from the ORC.

"Phrase three is one of five phases myself and Ddraig agreed upon earlier this year. It mostly surrounds the prospect of me having children."

Ears perked up at this, having grabbed their attention with the announcement of new information concerning my future. Buchou and the girls of the ORC and potential girls listened with close attention, unflinching at this latest inform.

"Phase one was make a name for myself. Everyone here knows me as the Sekiryuutei, the populace of Kyoto however; know me as the Yin-Yang Dragon. This step has been met that's everything you need to know. "

Phase two is bringing in a suitable income to live off of, and a good household to raise a family."

"Phase three deals with myself and my strength. I want to protect my love ones, especially my own progeny. When I do have kids, I want them to have a normal childhoods, unlike my own where I was introduce to the horrors of war at a young age. I wished for power where I never have to doubt my own shortcomings and seek to improve myself. To protect everything I care for and never fear of losing anyone ever again."

Having explained my true intentions and wishes, I realized that everyone looked at me like they were trying to understand me, to see me as I truly am.

Because I have been lying to them, and myself.

"So, Ise? Where are you currently with this five step plan of yours? With your recent demostration of power back at the summit and the Rating Game. Surely you can check off 'becoming stronger' off. You know what! Instead, just answer this simple question?"

"...What did you have in mind?"

Like in a scene in an extremely tense, stressful scene in a horror or thriller movie. Everyone, including members of my own peerage leaned forward to hear what Azazel had to say if he's making it sound enormous.

"...Are you still a virgin...?"

And cue anime face fall. As expected from Azazel, even when he tries to sound serious. You can't take his words seriously or trust him when those rare moments occur..

"Wh-What kind of stupid question is that, Azazel!"

Buchou stood up from where she was sitting on my left side, glaring daggers at the fallen angel governor. A red blush the same color of her hair from Azazel's question.

"Oh lighten up, _ojou-sama_. Just because you and the other girls from the Occult Research Club have yet to sleep with Ise. It's nothing to be ashamed of or scared to admit."

Buchou and the girls of ORC blushed cherry red at Azazel's words.

Shemhaza snapped the governor of the fallen angels and his boss, upside the head.

"Can't you take anything serious for a single day, or at least an hour?"

"Hmm? You say something, Shemhaza?"

Leaving the two to their own devices, I sought to answer Azazel's previous question.

"I'm on phase four currently, it translates to solidify my rule. Or in a simple text, it means control. Once I have the previous three steps completed and having gained the affection of several women because my luck with the opposite sex is beyond god-like."

Here I briefly looked the girls whom I knew held feelings for me and or loved me. They blushed and turned away from embarrassment.

"Now begins the process of siring an heir, or heirs. Shorten into one sentence it means I'm allowed to have sex in hopes of impregnating my mates. Also, I had already lost my virginity before I was killed by Raynare and reincarnated into a devil by Buchou. So to answer your question, Azazel. No. I'm not a virgin."

Raising the data paired glove, setting it to camera mode. I waited for the fireworks.

 _'...Three...Two...One...'_

 **(You taking a photo for future references.)**

 _'Alright have several ready for processing.'_

"EHHHHH!"

The living room of the penthouse erupted into one high volume yell of shock.

They're making it sound like losing my virginity will end our world as we know it.

"...I-I-Ise-san...? A-Are you really not a-"

"Ah Ise! So you had already crossed the bridge into the adult world!? That's amazing news indeed! Tell us? Exactly who did you lose your virginity to and how many girls have to slept with since then?"

Azazel sent his gaze to two likely suspects.

Being Kuesu and Shirayuki.

"A-Ahem! Ise-chan...?"

"I have nothing to hide... I am his fiance after all."

Kuesu sat down next to me, having moved passed Xenovia on my left leg. She was blushing pink but otherwise held her head high, not an ounce of shame of revealing that she has had sex with me.

Shirayuki, still in the kitchen with the others was blushing. She stuttered over her words with both hands on her cheeks.

Making her a obvious choice that we had done the deed.

While they were vocal about they're claim to me. Looking around the room now, several girls in my peerage were blushing, some small and others large, shadowing their entire face.

Azazel was getting a huge laugh out of this.

 **(This turned out better than you first suspected, partner. Again I'm glad you're my host, partner.)**

 _'I understand. I liked having you along for the ride too, Ddraig.'_

Let's continue with the memory. Shall we?

 **xox**

 _Wearing a black suit over a baby blue long-sleeved collared shirt and a black tie over it._

 _I arrived by limousine, thanks to the Hoshos (who I have an excellent relationship with) sending a limo to pick me up._

 _Growing up with Yuzurina as kids. I always met her father and mother who saw me like their own son._

 _Leading to a great friendship between my parents and Yuzurina's parents. It reminded much of how my parents got along well with Irina-chan's parents._

 _At times, I do get the idea that, they (Her parents), like with their daugther. They loved to spoil me._

 _I entered the elevator in the lobby to take me up to the thirty-fifth floor, where the party was being held._

 _Arriving on the floor, I was immediately greeted to the inside of the ballroom decorated, to resemble every high aristocrat ball I have seen in movies._

 _Honestly, there was no need to delve any deeper than this._

 _Scanning the ballroom, making small talk with a few of the guests, I found Yuzurina's parents talking with another couple._

 _Fixing the tie around my neck, I approached Yuzurina's mother first._

 _Looking over to me, she smiled widely._

" _Ise-kun! Ara~ how well you've grown...?"_

 _Yuzurina's mother embraced me, I immediately returned the hug. Releasing each other, I found Yuzurina's father approaching us._

 _We had a quick man hug before he returned to talking with the couple from before._

" _Ise-kun. How have you been? It's been almost a decade since we last saw you and you're family?"_

" _Haha~ I understand, Hosho-san. It has been a long time since we got together like this..."_

" _Do you hold any ill intent towards our family?"_

 _She asked me suddenly, afraid of what my answer might be._

" _None. I already knew why Yuzurina had to move, and it would have been selfish of me, should I'd have asked her to stay."_

 _I shook my head, a frown on my face, however, I quickly hid it from Hosho-san, who smiled at me._

" _You truly are a kind soul, Ise-kun."_

" _I get that a lot..."_

 _I sheeplishly said as Yuzurina's father joined in._

" _Well, be glad anyways. Ise-kun! It's so great to see you again."_

 _Yuzurina's father approached me with a smile, standing next to his wife._

" _It's great to see you again, as well, Hosho-sama."_

" _Enough of the formally's, Ise-kun. You're pretty much a son to our family. Don't feel like you're not."_

" _Hah, very well. It's good to see, Hosho-san. ..."_

" _Likewise, it has been so long since we have had any conversation. We have much to catch up on, my boy!"_

 _Myself and the Hoshos who I've reunited with after fourteen years,were conversing about our time apart when suddenly a maid with black hair and brown eyes. Wearing a black maid's uniform quickly appraoched us, short on breath, hair is nearly unleveled like she just woke up and had bed head._

" _What's happened?"_

 _Yuzurina's father asked the maid. She had regained her breath, a look of emergency on her visage._

" _Danna-sama! It's Yuzurina-sama! After she informed you that she needed to use the restroom, I followed her to the lady's rooms. Where she has disappeared."_

" _Oh dear...?"_

" _Search the hotel! Yuzurina couldn't have gone far."_

 _Yuzurina's mother gasped, while her husband ordered several servants to help search for their daughter._

" _Hosho-san. Allow me to help, I grew up with Yuzurina-chan. I know where she hides when she disappears."_

 _I tried to console the parents with offering to find their daugther._

 _They agreed wholeheartedly._

" _Please Ise-kun. Find my little girl."_

" _I promise, I'll find her."_

 _I swore and broke into a short jog._

 _Yuzurina only disappears when something is troubling her._

 _Determination shadowing my features. I hurried to the nearest elevator in search of my childhood friend._

 **xox**

"Even when scared, you still go out of your way to help those in need, Ise-kun."

Michael told me, a warm smile on his lips.

Everyone else agreed with him. Hell, even Riser nodded and I hate the bastard.

Oh well, that's just the world we live in..."

 **xox**

 _Waking up in a lavish and fancy suite. Yuzurina scanned her surroundings until they landed on me who turned around from the window I was facing._

" _You're awake,"_

" _...Onii-sama... W-Where am I?"_

" _One of the hotel's suites. When a maid told us that you disappeared, I looked for you, looking on every floor of the hotel."_

 _Walking over to the side of the bed, I gently brushed away her bangs from her eyes. Giving her a warm smile, glad to see her again in person after so long apart._

" _Remember that when we were kids and when we always played hide and seek, I'd always found you, no matter how clever your hiding spots were. This applied to the games we played."_

" _When I found you, you had passed out probably from consuming that glass of wine I found on the table. You're parents got you a room when they heard what happened. I've been here since I heard you fell asleep, I was worried."_

 _Yuzurina blushed at the close contact we shared. Also from my kind and honest words._

" _I see. Thank you for looking out for me, Onii-sama. I'm sorry I made you worried, and for worrying otou-sama and okaa-sama."_

 _I rubbed Yuzurina's black hair with a smile. She stared up at me, looking at me and blushing at the gesture_

" _You see me as a older brother, it's only right of me to look out for my cute imoto."_

 _Yuzurina smiled at me. I'm glad that she's alright and feeling better._

 _Removing my hand from her hair. Moving to the side of the bed. Yuzurina's feet hit the ground and she stood up._

" _Onii-sama? Where's the shower?"_

 _I pointed to the left of the room, where the bathroom was.._

" _Over there."_

" _I'll just be a minute, Onii-sama. I feel sweaty."_

" _Sure. Take your time."_

 _Yuzurina disappeared into the other half of the room to use the shower. Walking back to the side of the bed, I laid down, resting my head on the pillows._

 _I could faintly hear the water going on in the other room. Hearing this, I closed my eyes._

 _From all of the upgrades and neccessitys needed for the 'Nightstaker' armor to be 100%. It won't be ready until Monday, and today is Saturday._

 _Also I still have to visit Daisuke at his compound. With the trouble I caused for the 'black dragon', every Yakuza gang within twenty miles will be at war with taking for themselves, everything the 'black dragon' gang left behind._

 _I could use this confusion to eliminate the unsuspecting idiots first.._

 _This was also the job of taking the entire northern area of town for myself. If I do enter a conflict with the devils within the area, I'll need a base of my own to operate._

 _As much as I want to fight the devils and fallen angels, and forcibly take back my family's land. I can't act rash._

 _For now at least._

 _Hearing the water in the shower shutting off. I raised my upper body from the mattress._

" _Yuzurina, are you feeling better-"_

 _I stopped myself mid-sentence, the reason being is Yuzurina stood at the foot of the bed. A white towel wrapped tightly around her petite body told me she was wearing nothing ekse._

 _The lights in the room had been turned off, leaving only the moon outside as our only light source._

 _Staring quietly at the silent Yuzurina, her shaggy black hair was still damp from her shower. Her hair shadowed her cerulean blue eyes._

 _She seems to be troubled by something. My observations were spot on._

 _Still saying nothing, Yuzurina climbed onto the bed. Her smaller petite body was above my own body. Pushing me back onto the mattress._

 _Yuzurina straddled my waist, staring deep into my eyes, as I looked into her slightly teared eyes._

" _Wait. What's going on? H-Hey Yuzurina!"_

 _My back hit the mattress again as Yuzurina hovered over me. My hands were wrapped around her small waist to hold her up._

" _Hey, Yuzurina..."_

" _Onii-sama... What do you think of my breasts?"_

" _What do I think?"_

" _They're bigger than they look, right?"_

 _Yuzurina had a petite body type, and her breasts were around B-cups._

" _Huh? Well I suppose they are an upgrade... Wait, Yuzurina you know I don't care about that. I like the way you are now."_

 _Not hearing me, or choosing to ignore me, Yuzurina lean forward. Her face was just hovering over mine._

" _Hey, Onii-sama. Let's..."_

 _They were silent but I could clearly hear what she wanted to do._

" _Yuzurina... You know I won't do that. Not now at least."_

" _Why not? Aren't I beautiful enough? Don't you want me as your lover."_

" _That's not it, Yuzurina. I would give you anything you want. Even taking your virginity if that's what you solely desire. But now is not the right time."_

 _I tried to remove Yuzurina off of me. However, I stopped briefly when I caight how Yuzurina was close to tears._

" _Is it because you see me as your little sister? Or is it because you yourself are not ready? If it's the latter than I will make you ready..."_

 _Yuzurina lifted her upper body so she was straddling my waist. And without using her hands, the towel she was wearing fell off her body._

 _Showing me her young, supple, and still maturing naked body for my eyes only._

 **xox**

"Now before you say what I know what you plan on saying. Two things, the first being we didn't have sex at all. Second step is I'm not a lolicon.

Sighing heavily at all that's happened. It's been a busy week. Is my opinion.

My eyebrows began to twitch violently at hearing Buchou and the others rejoicing about me still being a virgin in this memory.

Azazel and Odin laughed together near the bar. The female bodyguard accompanying Odin tried desperately to break them apart with no luck thus far.

 **xox**

" _What are you..."_

" _I'm serious."_

 _She brought her now naked body to rest over mine. Crawling forward, she closed her eyes and moved her head forward to kiss me._

 _I watched her as she came closer to my lips. It was then that I saw tears beginning to form over her eyes._

 _Raising my left hand to rest against her cheek. Yuzurina stopped her advances to kiss me and opened her eyes._

 _The emotions in her eyes and the tears forming over told me of her true intentions._

" _Yuzurina. Are you crying."_

 _Sniffles came from Yuzurina, her advances to have sex with me vanish as she fully embraced me. Wrapping her entire body over mine. Unable to hold back her tears Yuzurina opened up, crying into my chest._

 _Of course I'm familiar with that she's naked from the waist up. Yuzurina rubbed her breasts against my chest in a circular motion._

 _I could hear through her crying, the depression she was feeling, the pain which had grown for many years, ._

" _Onii-sama... Please, stay with me... Stay by my side forever! Don't go anywhere! I don't... I don't want you to go..."_

" _It's okay, I'm right here."_

 _Gently with care. I brought both of my hands to rest on top of her Yuzurina's hair. Yuzurina herself had clung onto me like a life preserver._

 _And she didn't seem ready to let go anytime soon or tomorrow morning._

" _Lair,"_

" _I'm not lying."_

" _You're lying. You disappeared! We used to play together everyday! But then I couldn't see you anymore!"_

 _Yuzurina turned to stare up at me, her tears falling freely now. Wetting both the comforters and my suit._

 _Not that I mind the latter._

 _'Could Yuzurina being implying when she had to move, or when I disappeared when I was four?'_

 _I added in when I disappeared because Yuzurina's family didn't move until I was six. From what I learned from the clone's memories._

 _I was in Italy while a clone of me was left to fool everyone. However, Yuzurina is an incredibly smart girl. Being the daugther of two very successful parents has it's perks._

 _If Yuzurina did manage to deduce that the clone 'me' wasn't actually me. I'd have to be extremely precaution around her._

 _She may very well discover my secret._

 _When it's the right time I will tell her and Mitsuki, now however; is not that time._

 _Tighting my hold over her waist. I brought Yuzurina's body closer to mine._

" _Yuzurina... I'm sorry. I know we were apart once, but we got to see each other again. I'll stay by your side from now on."_

 _She raised her head from my chest, I could see the glimmer of hope in her blue orbs._

" _Really? You'll really stay?"_

" _Yeah, of course!"_

" _Promise me. Really, truly promise me."_

 _Yuzurina fell asleep on top of me before I could answer her question. Resting her head on my chest, I could see a loving smile on her lips._

 _Deciding to let her sleep rather than wake her from her dreams. I brought her close to me._

 _We stayed in each others arms for five more minutes._

 _..._

 _Having switched from the position the two of us were in. Yuzurina was tucked into the bed, the blankets hid her still naked body from view._

 _Standing on the side of the bed, I lowered my head and laid a gentle kiss on Yuzurina's forehead._

 _She smiled as if she understood what I had done. She spoke in her sleep uttering this sentence._

" _I love you, Onii-sama."_

 _Smiling at her confession, I whispered that I loved her too and left the hotel room._

 _Arriving in the lobby of the hotel, I found Yuzurina's parents standing off to one side. I approached the couple who turned to me when they saw me._

" _She's asleep. But she's all right, just exhausted from today."_

" _Oh, thank goodness. Ise-kun, how can we ever repay you?"_

 _I shook my head, declining their offer for a reward._

" _Your thanks are good enough, Hosho-san. I'm just glad Yuzurina is okay."_

" _My husband and I have been blessed for Yuzurina to have you for a friend, Ise-kun. I ask that you continue to look out for our daugther."_

" _Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return home. I did promise my hahaue that I would be back before eleven."_

" _Yes. We'd would not wish to delay you any further, Ise-kun. Give our greetings to your parents when you are able."_

 _I waved goodbye as I walked towards the glass doors. I hurried back home as it was already ten-forty._

" _Should we have told him, dear?"_

 _Yuzurina's mother asked her husband, looking up at with a questioningly gaze._

" _Not yet, my beloved. When Yuzurina turns fifteen, we both will tell Ise-kun together."_

 _He tighten his hold around her waist._

" _I hope he accepts."_

" _This is Ise-kun we are talking about, my love. If anyone should be Yuzurina's future husband, then Ise-kun is the perfect suitor, it's also a bonus that our daugther loves him."_

 **xox**

"Another one."

Akeno-chan said sitting on my right. Her voice held disappointment from what I heard.

I was later informed by Ddraig about overhearing their exchange once I left the hotel. Yuzurina herself, seemed to have wanted to tell me some weeks after the we had reunited.

But could never find the courage to say those words. I simply told her to tell me when she's good and ready.

Counting the number of girls I'm engaged too.

I'm engaged to Kuesu, I know of Yuzurina's engagement to me but has not been made official, and recently I'm engaged to Buchou.

Three girls in all, although Yuzurina's hasn't been made official. So this leaves me with Kuesu and Buchou.

And mine and Buchou's engagement has not been revealed, but knowing Velenana-san like I know her.

Looking over my shoulder to find Lord and Lady Gremory. They were drinking a martini and starting a conversation with Lord and Lady Phenex, whom also had drinks in their possession.

I briefly looked to Buchou and Kuesu to see their reactions.

Their expression was calm, focus on the TV. Intrigued was the word I am looking for seeing the look of curiosity in their respective eyes.

Fair enough. Let's continue.

 **xox**

 _Sunday, nothing called for my attention this day._

 _The 'Nightstaker' armor was still in production in the lab and wasn't ready._

 _And I wanted to wait another day before I approach Daisuke about my terms for joining._

 _So, instead I slept in and spent much needed time with my loved ones._

 _Mitsuki came over and the two of us played like we did when we were kids._

 _Perhaps that was the single best thing that happened all day._

 _Now it was monday morning, the second week of school to be week where the school year officially begins._

 _It was five-fifteen in the morning, nothing strange really, as I always woke myself up at this time when in the military._

 _However, today I sought to sleep in just once. Only for today and I'll return to my normal schedule._

 _What's wrong with sleeping in once in a while._

 _Then, I heard the sound of my door opening and the lights to my room turning on. Waking me up abruptly and myself nearly falling off of my bed from the surprise.._

 _I didn't sleep at my parents house which could only mean it was Yuu. Who also woke up early to perform her chores for the day and to wake me (her master) from his slumber._

" _Ise-sama. It's time to wake up."_

 _Pushing a cart into my room which I knew Yuu used when she served tea or her homemade coffee._

 _Which I loved and whatever I was in the mood for._

 _After pushing the cart into my bedroom. She went to the curtains in my room and opened them. Thankfully the sun had yet to rise, so the lights in my room was the only annoyance to endure._

" _Hmm... Yuu, I get it, I get it. I'm getting up... In five minutes."_

 _I just wanted to sleep in for once when I'm reminded that Yuu mimics my schedule to the letter._

" _Muu, Ise-sama. I know you wish to sleep in. But you must be the first awake, you are the head of the Hyoudou clan. You must be an example to your clan by being awake and efficent."_

" _But I don't have any clan members yet... So, I can take today off and rest."_

 _I brought the covers over my head to shield myself from the light._

 _Yuu sighed. Not expecting me to suddenly fight her on the matter. Normally I'm easy because I do what's asked of me._

 _I'm not some slacker who constantly avoids doing their work._

 **xox**

Both Buchou and Grayfia glared at the embarrass Sirzechs. His sweat-dropped from the glare he was receiving from his little sister and his wife/queen.

His expression was uncomfortable as he was back into the imaginary wall.

Some of the younger devils shook their heads at the reality that this was the leader of the Underworld.

While Sirzech's collegues being Ajuka and Falbium, Azazel, and Odin laughed at his misfotures.

As I said back at the Gremory estate a month ago.

Sirzechs is whipped by both his little sister and his wife, whom I already guessed wears the pants in their relationship.

 **xox**

 _Yuu's absolutely right! I'm the head of the Hyoudou clan. And as Head of the family I need to be an example for when I do have clan members._

 _Until that day however, I'm going to be lazy and do nothing._

 _Coming to the foot of my bed, Yuu grabbed a hand full of my comforters and pulled._

 _Somehow, I don't know how but she managed to pull me off the bed! Meaning I'm still half-asleep and this is all a dream, or I just didn't prepare myself and I was easy picking._

 _Yeah, I go with the latter._

" _Mou, Ise-sama... I didn't wish to do that to you. But you must be an example for others to follow, how else do you plan to recruit allies?"_

 _Walking over to my downed form, Yuu gently picked me up and dusted me off. I was beginning to stir awake upon her patting me down.._

" _Now, first is a bath then I'll get started on making your breakfast. Ise-sama please don't fight me any further and allow me to- kya!"_

" _Hmm... Yuu?, What is it- …!..."_

 _When I heard Yuu's frighten gasp and lost of words, and the sudden wind blowing near waist-level. Did I remember a critual detail._

 _Looking down ever slowly, like I was defusing a live bomb. Which I may have to defuse any second now._

 _I called upon my inner courage and looked at Yuu who's eyes were firmly drawed to my waist, or rather what was out in the open for her to see._

 _Following her gaze, I immediately covered my pelvic region with my hands. My cheeks lid up like a christmas tree._

 _Why? Because I wasn't wearing my boxers from the night before. Some time last night I woke myself up, and I masturbated before going back to sleep._

 _Nothing wrong with a little release every now and again. Especially when in the company of many beautiful women in your life. You're left with very little options when it comes to pleasuring yourself._

 _This solves why I was currently naked from the waist down._

" _Y-Yuu-san...?"_

 _I didn't know how Yuu would react, I mean. We aren't a couple exactly. We have kept our relationship to friends, and a master and his maid._

 _We may hold feelings for each concerning the opposite sex but we have yet to act on them._

 _Making this the first time Yuu has seen me naked._

 _After what felt like a century, Yuu finally responded._

 _With a heavy red blush on her face, I heard her whisper._

" _Ise-sama... S-So big..."_

 _That was the final straw for me._

" _I'm sorry!"_

 _Grabbing a fresh pair of black boxers from my drawer, I ran out of my room towards the bathroom._

 **xox**

"Ara ara~ Ufufufu, Ise-kun. You have been hiding such a wonderful gift from me. Ufufufu, you must be punish properly."

 _'Why punish, Akeno-chan?'_

Wondering about that statement of her's. I also defended myself when her hands made attempts to grab at my crotch

The girls from the ORC from when I was in the hot spring with them back in the Underworld. Due to the steam reducing our visibility, the girls didn't fully see me naked because they didn't see my manhood.

Akeno-chan may have played with it but she never seen it.

Now with this memory, well the first half of it. When Yuu helped me to my feet she saw I wasn't wearing underwear and everyone else saw my manhood, erect and standing tall.

Saying nothing, I spread my senses out to feel what everyone was feeling from that uneccessary reveal..

Of course, most if not all the women, including my peerage. They were blushing up storms at the sight of seeing my package. Buchou had steam coming out from her ears, as her hair matched the same color as her blush.

Some of them men I could sense... defeat?

Others like Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel were unaffected but did look away from the TV.

Hey, I would do the same. If it was the body of a naked woman then maybe I'd take a glance, maybe a photo or two..

I fast forwarded the memory to breakfast.

 **xox**

 _After this morning's **unexpected** showing. I met Yuu in the dining room where she had finished making breakfast._

 _We talked for a bit about this morning's incident. She forgave me and apologies to me._

 _It took most of breakfast but we both chose to bury the hatchet and move forward._

 _Now returning to our normal aura of work. I led Yuu to the lab near the back of the home. I learned from Yuu about two years ago that she's an expert with computers, capable to work at superhuman speeds._

 _Something I can not do myself._

 _Asking for her assists which she agreed to readily. I was now walking to Kouh Academy. Fiddling with the ear piece in my right ear._

" _Test... Testing... 1,2, 3. Yuu, can you hear me?"_

" _Yes, Ise-sama. I hear you."_

 _'Excellent. I hadn't had the chance to test this channel myself.'_

 _With the busy schedule I have. I find hardly any time to do what to do. Which is work on new inventions and projects._

 _This closed and private channel I'm using is my design alone. Unfortunately I never found the time to test it properly._

" _Everything is all green here, Ise-sama. You're coming through clearly."_

 _'What did I ever do to deserve an angel like you...'_

 _I said to myself in my head and not through the mic._

 _I've already had one mishap this morning. We don't need another misunderstanding._

" _Alright Yuu, I ran you through this back home. I'll scan for potential devil candidates hiding amongst the student body. If the library Maya gave me is trustworthy as she claims it to be. This should make the job simple. Are you ready?"_

" _Whenever you're ready to begin, Ise-sama."_

" _Alright. Let's begin shall we."_

 _Reaching into my left pocket, I pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and wore them over my eyes._

 _These sunglasses were more than fashionable. They were the same ones I wore when I went to war and when I became serious._

 **xox**

"Before I waged my one-man war against the Yakuza. I didn't forget about the devils within the area. To avoid a possible two-front attack, I looked and identify every devil and fallen angel in this town. You'll see in a minute how this factored into my planning, however, none of this wouldn't have been capable without Maya's research."

Everyone in the room turned their gaze from me, to the little girl munching on some of Kurome's cookies, much to her chargin. She and her sister Akame joined us in the living room.

"Maya spent weeks and months on studying about the different powers around us. With help from Mari-onee-chan, we collected a vast library of information. The three factions are also listed within this library which I then gave to Ise-san."

 **\- I just love it when she addresses herself in third-person.**

"And this library you speak of, where is it now?"

"Ise-san has it, teehee~"

Azazel looked from the smiling girl back to me.

"It's all here on my person, rather it's stored here."

Raising my left arm revealing some type of wristed-mounted PDA on my left forearm. Currently, it showed a game of tetris being played.

I was playing against Koneko-chan during the memory.

"You'll see how this information benefits in the coming memories to be seen. I had already known about Buchou and everyone else long before I became a devil myself."

.

 **xox**

 _Walking through the front gate of Kouh Academy, I saw the many students fluttering about, talking and hanging out with one another or in groups._

 _I'll tried to keep a low profile by distancing myself, my current assignment was to find every devil within this school, and I can't risk blowing my cover._

 _Entering the school building, noticing it was quite empty with not many students inside._

 _Well it was only seven-twenty in the morning and class doesn't begin until eight. Which gave me twenty minutes to search then use the remaining ten minutes to get to homeroom. And from the energy signitures I'm reading there's a number of devils located in the school building alone.._

" _Now where to begin..."_

" _Ara~ Wearing sunglasses inside... I hope you aren't causing trouble with your new fame in school?"_

 _I was cut from my speech when another voice rang in my ears, clearly female._

 _Turning my head to my right, did I find Rias Gremory, a third year and buchou to the Occult Research Club approaching me._

 _I was slightly memorize by her crimson red hair which swayed against an imagery wind. I composed myself as she stopped a few feet from me._

 **xox**

"Ah, it's Buchou-san! Ise-san was telling the truth when he said he met Buchou-san before,"

Asia said happily upon seeing Buchou in my memories.

"U-Uh. Haaaa-"

Buchou was speechless at seeing herself on the television screen.

 **xox**

 _Bowing my head slightly, I looked her directly in her blue-green eyes._

" _Apologies Rias-senpai, that was not my intention."_

" _Hmm, if that's not the case then may I ask for the ture reason then?"_

" _These are a pair I bought some seven years ago, and since I found them recently, I wanted to wear them, even at school if able."_

 _A total lie but if you can lie through your teeth. Then you'll survive in this world._

" _You're a funny fellow, Ise-kun."_

 _Rias laughed into the hand she raised to her lips, good to see that she bought that story._

 _The heads-up display inside of my sunglasses flashed, I turned an eye downward to my Data paired glove and found we have a match._

 _'Rias-senpai's a devil? That explains some unanswered questions.'_

 _Returning my attention back to Rias-senpai to find she had been trying to get my attention._

" _...es-kun, Ise-kun. Mou, you pushed me away when all I wanted was to continue our conversation. What were you thinking about?"_

 _Despite being a third year and my senpai. She has an awfully cute side to her personality._

 **xox**

"Look! She's turning red again."

Erica and some of the girls from my peerage joined us in the living room. Erica stood beside my other maid, Liz. Pointing out how red Buchou was becoming at my comment.

"Just from Ise calling her cute... Wonder what would happen if he called her something else."

"Ano. I think we should leave Rias-sama alone."

While Oichi calmed the crowd down. Buchou overheard Xenovia's comment and turned to look at me through the corner of her eye.

Understanding the message behind her gaze, I whispered into her ear.

"Don't mind them, my beloved. You're beautiful the way you are."

"Ah! There she goes again. Ise, you sly devil you."

Erica complemented me while Buchou became a nuclear reactor at the red on her face and steam escaping her head.

 **xox**

" _Gomen, Rias-senpai. I didn't mean to ignore you, I tend to zone out when my mind wanders. I promise to never do it again when in your presence."_

 _She brought her left pointer finger to her lips, outlining the outside of her lips as she stared at me. After a minute she smiled._

" _Very well, if you give you're word that you won't do it again, then I forgive you. I look forward to our year together, my precious Kouhai."_

 _She smiled loveily at me, I briefly wonder why but ignored it and smiled in return._

" _Yes, please take care of me, Rias-senpai."_

" _Ara ara~ Buchou, already sinking your claws into our new Kouhai. Ufufufu."_

 _A new girl approached us, she seemed to be friends with Rias-senpai if she called her buchou._

" _Akeno, I was beginning to wonder where you have wandered off to. And I'm only greeting Ise-kun and making him feel welcome to Kouh."_

 _When I heard the name "Akeno", my heart rate momenterily stopped. To ensure I didn't hear the name wrong, I looked at the girl behind Rias-senpai and I choked back tears when I laid eyes on her._

 _There was no doubt in my mind. I could never mistake that cute face, beautiful colored orbs for eyes, that orange ribbon to hold her hair. And to top it off, she greatly resemble Shuri-san now then when she was a little girl back at the shirne._

 _'A-Akeno-chan... S-She's alive...'_

 **(Partner, control yourself. Remember the mission.)**

 _I could feel tears beginning to form around my eyes, I wiped them away and recomposed myself, eliminating my emotions with a mask._

 _Ddraig's right. Focus on the mission then when I'm alone. I can cry, freely._

 _I couldn't allow Rias-senpai and Akeno-chan to see me in tears. My cover will be compromise if they do._

 _Having blocked out their conversation I almost didn't catch Akeno-chan when she walked up to introduce herself._

" _Ohayo, Ise-kun. My name is Akeno Himejima, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _She bowed to me at a perfect ninety degrees, I chuckled in my mind that she reminded me of Shirayuki._

 _She and Akeno-chan are the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko I have heard about._

" _Ohayo, Akeno-senpai. Like with Rias-senpai, I hope you'll take good care of me this year."_

" _Ara ara~ Ufufufu, the way you address us is noble, almost as if you're without your emotions. It's turning me on."_

 _'Haha, you haven't change at all, huh, Akeno-chan.'_

 **(If you ask me, I say she's gotten worse.)**

 _'That's why I never asked for your opinion.'_

 _Ignoring Ddraig's comments. Rias-senpai blushed from Akeno-chan's earlier statement_

" _Akeno! Don't make Ise-kun feel uncomfortable."_

" _Ara, Buchou. I'm just making " **my"** Kouhai know that he has me as his senpai too."_

" _Why did your tone change when you said "my"?"_

" _I don't seem to remember what it is you're talking about buchou?"_

 _The both of them glared at one another as if a challenge had been announced. I decided enough was enough and intervened._

" _I wish I could stay and continue our conversation, but I'll be late for class. I'll see you around school, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai."_

 _Turning the opposite direction before the two could say anything. Their eyes pierced my back as I rounded the corner._

 _Walking ten steps then I stopped and pushed my back against the wall._

 _Removing my sunglasses I brought my right forearm to my face and wiped away the tears that fell. Had I stayed a minute more and they would have caught on._

 _I stayed silent as I cried in the empty hallway, which I was thankful that it was empty._

 **(You are alright, partner?)**

 _Ddraig said, expressing concern for me. He may not have been there when I played with Akeno-chan when we were children, but looking through my memories and listening to my stories of her. He knew that I cared deeply for Akeno-chan._

" _She's alive, Ddraig. She's really alive! All those years I thought she was dead and she was alive and well. She has been living when I believed she had died."_

 _I continued to cry tears of joy._

 _Exuberant that my childhood friend is alive._

" _Give me minute, I'll be fine."_

 _For two whole minutes I said nothing except wipe away my tears._

 **xox**

From personal knowledge and also because I knew of personality.

Buchou would never in a million years, allow Akeno-chan, or any girl for that matter.

To embrace me in a loving manner.

Currently, and in front of everyone present. Akeno-chan had her arms wrapped, securely around my neck and my head resting on her ample chest. Her hands would brush the back of my head and skim through my brown locks.

Her eyes were closed, as she hummed a quiet lullaby into my ears. It was a peaceful tune, that I decided to close my eyes and take a small nap.

While Buchou was livid at being outdone by Akeno-chan. She understood that my previous knowledge of believing Akeno-chan to be dead.

Left a heavy imprint on me and knew that only Akeno-chan's touch would heal me. But it didn't mean she had to like it!

So with a frown on her lip. Buchou and the other girls watched in envy, wishing that it was them caring for me.

 **xox**

 _After calming myself, wiping away the last of my tears I typed a few keys on my data paired gloved. Followed shortly by Yuu's visage appeared on the insides of my glasses._

" _Ise-sama, are you alright? I grew worried when you muted me. I feared that you found yourself in danger."_

" _No, I'm fine, Yuu. I'm sorry I have worried you. I-It's just I saw someone who I thought was no longer with us."_

" _I see. Anyways, I sorted through the library to find the data I received from your sunglasses, and I found a match."_

" _Let's hear it."_

" _Hai. First is the girl with crimson red hair, Rias Gremory. She's a High-class devil of the Gremory family in the Underworld, which she is also the heiress to the clan after her onii-san, Sirzechs Gremory and the eldest of the two became one of the four Maous of the Underworld."_

" _Her brother is one of four who rule the Underworld, huh?"_

" _Hai. And it says here, like her onii-san, she inherted their mother's **"Power of Destruction"**. She also has her own peerage consisting of other devils who serve her, as she is their master **(King)**. The girl that appeared some time after your incounter with Rias-sama, she is-"_

" _Her name is Akeno Himejima, and if I had to guess she's Rias-senpai's **[Queen]** while she is **[King].** "_

" _That's right... How did you-"_

" _I grew up with Akeno-chan back when we were kids, I always believed that she had been killed when her mother was murdered. To find that she's alive and is now a devil... Doesn't change how I see her. I promised Shuri-san that I would always protect her daugther, and I will honor that promise. Yuu, continue digging for more information."_

" _Of course, Ise-sama."_

 _I ended the call on the data paired glove and continued my search for the other devils._

 _Three minutes later, I found myself outside near the track field, looking around, finding that hardly anyone was out here, all except the petite girl with white hair sitting down and eating sweets._

 _My data paired glove warned me of another devil in the area. I quickly deduce that the girl who is a first year must be who I'm searching for._

" _Name is Koneko Toujou, she's a first year and named this school mascot. How cute~ She is the **[Rook]** of Rias Gremory, she also appears to be holding in a power that I can't describe but these notes say that she's a Nekomata."_

 _'A Nekomata?' "Continue searching Yuu, were on a good wave of momentum."_

 _Walking to the side of the building I found a large group of girls surrounding a single blonde haired male. He was handsome and good-looking, I could understand why those girls surrounded him so._

 _My sunglasses notify me of a possible devil, who happened to be pretty boy over there._

" _Kiba Yuuto, He is a second year like you, Ise-sama. He's Rias Gremory only **{Knight}** with a Sacred Gear named **[Sword Birth}**. It also reads here that he's had a tragic accident in his past and he harbors hatred towards Holy Swords and the man who killed him. He desires revenge among everything. How tragic, right Ise-sama?"_

" _It is, Yuu. Perhaps I can help him but now we must focus."_

 _Walking back into the school building, I saw the time from the heads-up display in my sunglasses. It readed seven-fifty seven._

" _Will have to start again after class. Yuu, preoccupy yourself for the time being. I'll call for you again when I'm ready."_

" _As you wish, Ise-sama."_

 _She said as she hung up. Removing my sunglasses I pocketed them into my left pocket as I made my way to homeroom._

 **xox**

"Hmm... this is disturbing news, indeed."

"I agree, Sirzechs. Wars are won through information gathering and planning. To think that the sekiryuutei, who was not our ally at the time. Had access to so much information about us, at his finger tips. I dispair for what could have been should he had attacked us."

"Ise is who he is. He said it himself that he had no quarrel against any of us. And I'm thankful he didn't make either of us, his targets. If what happened to the black dragons is a testament on strong he is."

Azazel defended, joining Ajuka and Sirzechs in their conversation. Serafall joined her colleagues after successfully prying the female Valkyrie off from Ezio.

"Ise-kun wouldn't dare turn against us. He loves Rias-chan very much. The same for the other girls who have feelings for him. Except my Sona-chan, I draw the line there."

Serafall crossed her arms over her chest, a cute pout on her lips.

Sirzechs chuckled at her childish nature.

"Sera-chan is right. However, I believe what she wanted to say is perhaps it's the Shimon sisters we must be wary of as well. Ise-kun is one problem in this equations."

 **xox**

 _After classes subsided, I called Yuu and we began our search anew._

 _With everyone walking the hallways it made the search slightly difficult but also proved valuable as we identify several devils._

 _However, these belonged in the peerage of another High-class devil and heiress to her clan._

 _Souna Shitori or how she's called during school hours. Her real name is Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan, a High-class devil with her own peerage, and is childhood friends/rival to Rias Gremory._

 _I intended to meet Sona herself but she's the president of the Student Council and I can't enter without good reason._

 _I'm in good relations with the student council at Akane Academy because I know the President and Vice-President._

 _Here not so much. Which reminds me that I need to revisit the hidden room I build in the student council room a couple months back._

 _Walking through the halls with no real desiination in mind, I rounded a corner where I came face to face with another girl who is a third year. My sunglasses heads-up display flashed, informing me that she is a devil._

 _A young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way to her knees with splint bangs. Her glasses were blue in color and semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses._

" _Tsubaki Shinra, a third year and is the vice-president of the student council. She's is **[Queen]** to Sona Sitri, I have more about her sacred gear if you wish for me to continue?"_

" _That's fine, Yuu. Save that information in another folder. I'll look through it when I get home."_

 _I ended the call and cleared my voice. For the past minute and a half, me and Tsubaki had been having a staring contest._

" _I'm sorry, Tsubaki-senpai. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

 _Tsubaki-senpai didn't answer immediately, rather she blushed for a mysteriou reason I didn't understand. She seem to have caught herself because she cough into her hand and looked back at me._

" _No, it was my fault as well, Ise-san. That's strange, you don't fit any of the rumors I overheard from the other students."_

" _I hope it's nothing negative."_

" _None of it is negative, rest assure, Ise-san. I was referring that with this attention and rise in popularity. I would have taken that it would have gone to your head..."_

" _Ha, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tsubaki-senpai. I'm a man who doesn't like receiving attention, I keep to myself mostly than to socialize with my peers. Only because I'm not a good conversation starter."_

 _I lied, although some of what I mentioned is true. If I can, I'd like to keep to myself and create inventions, gadgets, and train to improve my skills._

 _My brain is full of information and ideas that I have to bring to reality. That is all. Nothing strange about that._

" _I see, well I hope talking with me hasn't weaken your confidence?"_

" _None at all. If possible, I believe you helped improve my confidence. Apologies but I must be going Tsubaki-senpai."_

 _I bowed to Tsubaki-senpai and walked around her as she stayed put. From the corner of her eyes she watched me disappear around the corner._

 _'Ise-san is a second year, yet I feel something from him that puts me at ease? Nevermind, I must get these documents to Kaichou.'_

 _With that she turned the corner I first walked from._

 _Further down the hallway which was currently empty, I spoke with Ddraig._

 **(Eleven devils in all. Two being heiresses, with a handful of them having Sacred Gears, how about that. And let's not forget the other signatures I can sense around this town, what's the plan partner?)**

" _Knowing that Akeno-chan is a devil for Gremory. I have nothing to say on the matter, I heard that the Gremory care for their servants like their own family. If Akeno-chan is safe and happy then I have no plans to attack the devil faction."_

 **(And let's say and this is only a theory. But if she was in a peerage where she wasn't respected and cared for?)**

 _The air around me ticken as I released a small burst of my power, enough that I won't be sense, unless the devils had a gifted sensory._

" _Then the Underworld will drown in a sea of crimson."_

 _The bell was heard meaning the end of our break. As I returned back to homeroom I could hear the amused chuckling of Ddraig in the back of my mind._

 **(Seriously glad you're my host, partner. Haha...)**

 **xox**

Returning from the memory back into the penthouse. Things have become more lively.

Everyone within the room laughed wrying at the scene happening before them, Shirayuki had to be held back by Erica and Liliana from attacking Akeno-chan who...

"Akeno! Get away from my Ise."

"Ufufufu, no way Rias. Ise-kun belongs to me and only me. Ise-kun may already be taken by you, and Kuesu here. But Ise-kun loves me for me, and when he gets married, I'll be his mistress. I'll do _anything_ and _everything_ for Ise-kun because I'm an adult while Rias is still a little girl, ufufufu."

I had woken up from my small nap not that long ago. To find I was still in Akeno-chan's grip and could see something had happened because Shirayuki was being held back by both Erica and Liliana. Buchou is yelling, and everyone felt uncomfortable but were in high spirits.

"You have really said it, huh? Is that how you see me, Akeno? I, nor have you either slept with Ise, so I doubt you know more than me when it comes to sex."

"Ara~ Rias. Do you wish to test that theory?" Akeno-chan looked down to me still in her arms. "Ise-kun, where's your bedroom?"

"E-Eh, you were serious?!"

Buchou lost her charge, having believed Akeno to be bluffing and wouldn't willing go through with her advances to sleep with me. From seeing her embarrassed expression and blush on her cheeks. This was not the case.

"Ano, you're Akeno that Ise-chan speaks of often."

Kuesu who had been sitting next to Xenovia. Stood beside Akeno-chan, curiosity painting her visage.

"Ara ara~ Even when I'm not in the room, Ise-kun can't keep me off his mind."

"Ahem. Right, you mentioned that you knew more than me and the Ruin Princess on pleasing Ise-chan. Would you mind sharing your knowledge with me?"

"Eh!"

"Ufufufu, be quiet Rias. The grown ups are talking." Akeno-chan silenced Buchou and turned to Kuesu. "Well Kuesu-chan, I can tell that you're still a beginner in pleasing your lover during sex, aren't you not?"

"As much as it wounds my pride to admit such a personal matter to a devil. But for Ise-chan then yes. When we both shared our _"wedding night"_ , I was awfully inexperience and I feared I didn't please Ise-chan as a wife should for her husband."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Kuesu mentioning, "wedding night". However, this was met with an excited yell from Shirayuki.

She had broke free from Erica and Liliana's grip, pointing her index finger at the slightly embarrassed Kuesu.

"Ha! I finally forced you to admit your shortcomings, Dorobo Neko! Only I am capable of pleasing Ise-chan! This is my victory!"

Just as Shirayuki's high began ascending. There was somewhere here to burst her bubble.

"Shirayuki-chan, from what I heard you only survived for two rounds before falling asleep due to exhaustion. Kuesu-chan managed three before she couldn't go anymore."

Erica deflated the balloon to Shirayuki's ego at that revelation. And down she came as Shirayuki became depressed immediately.

Slumping lifeless on the kitchen counter.

"I refuse, I refuse, I refuse to admit defeat to that thieve! I will never surrender until I convince Ise-chan that he doesn't need Kuesu or the fallen Raynare in his life."

And just like that her fire returned instantly. Yuu, Angelina, and Yuri clapped behind her, fanning her fire.

"How did this come to be?"

Michael said as he and everyone else watch the mayhem that was transpiring.

"No clue but I don't care! There's always something interesting happening at Ise's house, you're never bored. Michael, Sirzechs, let's drink?"

The fallen angel governor raised his glass, asking the two to join in the celebration.

"Sorry Azazel not today."

Sirzechs would have accepted if his wife, Grayfia who was quietly, and calmly releasing her power around her.

"Otou-sama, whatever is making Okaa-sama angrying with you, stop it."

"H-Haha... Of course."

 _'Told off by your own child, Sirzechs?'_

I saw the small exchange between the family, it made me smile at the idea of having my own family.

"Ita-"

I looked forward at the two girls sitting on my lap to find Asia looking at me through teary eyes, pinching my cheek. While Koneko-chan was pinching my thigh looking as if she was disgusted with my behavior.

Turning over to Xenovia and Irina-chan, the former was talking to the latter, who was blushing, while taking small glances at me.

"I wanted to ask Hyoudou-kun more about the library he was given by Shimon-san, however I was not expecting this to be the outcome."

"It's difficult to plan accordingly, Kaichou."

"Damn you, Hyoudou."

Sona and Tsubaki looked at the scene with passive expressions, the latter blushing as her sights were focused on me.

Not to my knowledge, of course.

Saji was damning me at the attention I was receiving from my girls.

Well fuck him, it's not my problem if he can't accept that Buchou and Akeno-chan are fighting for me.

Verbally I mean, I honestly hope that things don't become phyiscal. This is a hospital first and foremost, after all.

 **xox**

 _After the day ended I immediately returned home to go through the data we received today._

 _There was a total of eleven devils with two being heiresses and the leaders to those remaining nine devils._

 _There was also my unofficial reunion with Akeno-chan, I was so happy to find that she had survived. She had greatly matured into a beautiful young maiden that I almost mistaken her for Shuri-san._

 _Now I can fulfill my promise to Shuri-san and protect Akeno-chan. I won't lose her again._

 _Also I realized that around lunch today. I received the notifaction that the 'Nightstaker' armor was finally ready._

 _Now standing in my laboratory with Yuu, who was smiling at me. I smiled back then looked at my current clothing._

 _A simple red T-shirt with a bulletproof vest underneathe, black skintight tear proof pants, a black belt with gray colored buckle to secure them in place._

 _Standing in front of an operating table where the rest of the armor laid bare. I approached the table and began to dress myself._

 _It was the black overcoat that Kuroneko had made for me, except I had a small influence in its modification to what it is now._

 _Donning the nightstaker armor, a black overcoat with multiple improvements to suit my needs. First is it consists of tri-weave surrounding the coat which can apply pressure to injuries to stop bleeding. The major protection consists of separate movable layers of armor plating which are kept in place with steel wiring. The armor plating's inner layers are made up of a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh to provide protection from gunfire and sharp objects / knives. In between the titanium fiber, lies MR fluids of my own design which harden in response to impact. Over the titanium fiber mesh lies a reinforced carbon fiber material which is divided into separate pieces that mold into my movement allowing more fluid movement in combat._

 _Just because it's my favorite gaming title, the Assassin's Creed symbol was added onto the chest of the armor, and is separated with the carbon fiber armor plating. The Assassin's symbol was also sewed into the twil coattails swaying behind me, they separated but formed the symbol when they interlock._

 _Lastly was the hood..._

 _Bringing the hood over my head an heads-up display activated underneathe the beak point of the hood, the shadow from it also hid my eyes. And finally a mouth piece consisting of an inner layer of titanium tri-weave fiber and a outer layer of a strong carbon fiber life material which can separate on either sides of the hood. It can attach and separate via a remote on the right side of the hood. It also came with a voice modulated to conceal my voice._

 **\- Like with Issei's adult voice, I will being bolding his speech when he's wearing the Nightstaker armor. Liam O'Brien will remain the voiceover for Ise when wearing the armor.**

 _Turning around to see Yuu was looking at the armor with an appreciative eye._

" _It looks good. Very dashing as well..."_

 _Walking up to my maid I embraced her to my chest, she in turn wrapped her arms around my form. I spoke through the voice modulated._

" _ **Don't worry, Yuu. I'll be careful, and I'll return later tonight. Don't wait up, okay?"**_

 _Receiving a nod I released Yuu and went up to the main terminal within the lab. It didn't take very long to find my first prey._

" _ **East side of town, a shipment of weapons are being smuggle through a popular shopping district. Yuu, dial the number that appears and tell her to meet me there. Time to test the new armor."**_

 **xox**

The sweat behind my head dropped from the looks of admiration and wonder from both Buchou and the glasses wearing devil, Seegvaria.

Possibly for the same reason but then again, perhaps not...

Seegvaria had stars in her eyes when she caught glimspe of the Nightstaker armor. I swore I had seen a book or journal in her hand before it vanished. Her peerage behind her, sighed at what I believed was Seegvaria's true personality.

Buchou smiled at me with the joyful gleam children have when they see something cool or amazing. I didn't need to guess what was running through Buchou's head.

Something to do with her otaku self, I'm sure.

"Hmm... I must say, Ise-chan. You have good taste."

"Right! Clothes do make the man, I'll say~"

Kuesu and Erica said with the red devil standing behind me.

Sighing once again for the hundred time today. I resumed the memory.

 **xox**

 _Like a hawk watching anything and everything from a high perch, the deal being made down below was no laughing matter._

 _A Yakuza gang was smuggling weapons and explosives into town using the shopping district as a front to distribute the weapons._

 _Looking at the deal being made below, donning my new Nightstaker armor, I watched the goons like an owl._

" _ **I'll jump in first and get their attention. Neutralize the ammo crates then focus on disabling any remaining thugs. You have permission to kill if the opportunity is presented."**_

" _Roger. I have you in my scope. Whenever your ready."_

 _Releasing the talk button on the right of my hood I looked for a flash from a rifle's barrel. Seeing the flash some hundred yards away._

 _Pulling out my own sniper rifle, I held position and steady my breathing. Looking into the scope I found my targets._

 _Clicking a switch on the left of the rifle I then pulled the trigger twice. Hitting two cars with timed explosives, clicking the same switch from before I loaded the first round into the chamber._

 _Seconds later... a timed explosion from the semtexs I shot before, denonated. The explosions caught the Yakuza thugs by surprise, and the sound of the car explosion drowned out the shots from my sniper rifle._

 _I aimed with precise precision, hitting four targets with headshots and crippling one in the knee before needing to reload. Removing of the empty magazine with a fresh one, cocking back to put the first round in place, I pulled the trigger and shot the screaming man in the head._

 _Further sliencing his torment by my hand._

 _Jumping down from the rooftop I took refuge on. Going to ground level with the sniper rifle still in hand._

 _Two Yakuza thugs had seen me and were prepared to shoot their guns at me._

 _Calming my breathing to the steady beating of my heart. The world around me slowed considerably as I opened my eyes. Firing the first bullet, cocked back and fired the second bullet in under a second of firing the first bullet._

 _The first bullet hit the guard in the head killing him instantly. The second thug was shot through the heart leaving a nasty opening in his chest._

 _They both fell over dead in quick succession._

 _Hearing someone coming up behind me, I spun on the balls of my feet which should have been impossible with a heavy rifle, as the one in my hands was._

 _Without looking through the scope I pulled the trigger... a body fell hitting the ground with a thud, the bullet had gone between the man's eyes._

 _His expression showed surprise._

 _Cocking back on the lever of the sniper rifle, I remained silent as the last thug had been killed._

 _The sound of feet fast approaching behind me were heard in my ears and from me sensing his movements. Their was a single thug left, he came running at me from behind with a knife in hand._

 _Instead of turning around to defend myself, I instead turned around nonchalating, just as a sniper round came flying, hitting the man in the of his head._

 _He fell just three feet from me._

 _Looking in the direction of where the bullet came from, I nodded and walked towards the ammo crates I marked earlier._

 _Using the crates for support, his back against one of the crates. I found a single Yakuza thug. He was bleeding from his left lung. Stopping before the man, I placed the sniper rifle behind me in the harness on my back and grabbed the thug from the back of his clothing, and force him to look my direction._

" _ **Where is the other shipment that was scheduled to meet here?"**_

" _I-I don't know."_

 _The man struggled to speak from a confirmed punctured lung._

" _ **Then remember."**_

 _Leaking a small glimmer of my power got the Yakuza thug talking._

" _Alright! Alright! We were expecting another shipment with this one but they got caught in a shootout with another rival gang. They were force to detour, less we lose the weapons."_

" _ **Thank you."**_

 _Is what I said before I shoved him face first into the ammo crate he was leaning against._

 _Hearing footsteps behind me, I walked towards them to meet the person I asked for assistance for this mission tonight._

 _It was a very petite girl with her hair a very light shade of blue-green, similar to aquamarine. Her skin is somewhat pale, and her eyes are a bright yellow. She is wearing headphones being the PMX990 which are known for "it's high clarity and can accentuate the higher pitches"._

 _Or something like that from what she told me._

 _We met in the middle standing just two feet apart._

" _Nice shot, never miss that's just like you, Reki."_

 _The girls' name is Reki, she's a first year at Akane Academy but recently she has entered the military division they have._

 _The military division is for students who wish to join the military after graduating. This course provides them the skills when they do enter basic training._

 _Reki, from the time she spent over winter break has already made S – rank in sniping and counter sniping. She has since taken up a mercenary job as a bounty hunter._

 _Funny thing is she still gets credits towards school for all bountys she turns in._

" _You were not bad yourself, you've been practicing."_

 _Her tone was extremely monotone, almost like robot, quiet and reserved as if emotionless. However, I knew that she doesn't know how to express her emotions well, so this is her default expression._

" _I never could find a rival who could make things interesting for me. Not until you showed up, since then I can't rest or you'll beat me in terms of sniping, and I believe that. Anyways, although we stopped this shipment the second truck was force to take a detour from nearby fighting. I intend to give pursue and hopefully corner them, after that I'm needed elsewhere so this mission is done."_

" _Roger. Thanks for the help, I'll sent over your half once I get this through with the principal. Good night, Issei."_

 _Saying that in her robot speech, Reki turned the opposite direction and walked away. I watched her disappear then faced a building behind me. Raising my left hand up to the building I fired my rope launcher and propel myself up._

 **xox**

"I wonder how Reki-san is doing by herself on her mission?"

"She's fine, Yuri-sama. Ise-sama has complete faith in her abilities. This alone should say wonders about her skills."

From the kitchen, the girls in charge of lunch would talk amongst themselves or start a conversation with their fellow sisters. Mariya Yuri was conversing with Yuu about the robotic girl known as Reki.

"Ah, I apologies! I never meant to doubt her or Ise-kun..."

"It's quite alright, Yuri. I don't hold anything over you!"

My voiced boomed, I needed to shout over the sound of the meat sizzling in a pan. Lunch was coming along nicely, the smell alone was distracting my senses with false temptations.

Yuri blushed in embarrassment, choosing to hide behind Shirayuki who was tending to the stove.

Chuckling at the meek nature her's, I turned to my auidence.

"I met many interesting faces and forged lasting friendships and alliances. Some even work for me directly. You'd be surprised by what they could do..."

 **xox**

" _That's Wick...?"_

" _Shit, really?! That's the guy who destroyed the Black Dragons."_

" _No way, I still say he's just a fraud."_

" _Shut up, Mifune! We all here know you can't kick anyone's ass."_

" _He does make a point, though. What if this Wick is just fronting and didn't really kill the Black Dragons."_

" _Whether he did or not, I don't care. As long as he's not pointing his guns at me, we're cool."_

 _Ignoring the chatter of the Yakuza thugs around me, I paid them no heed and continue towards Daisuke's office._

 _Wearing my John Wick disguise again being a black suit, the news had already spread about the Black Dragon's demise at my hand._

 _Entering his office, it was a fat picture of Daisuke flexing his power and money with how lavish his office was._

 _Seeing me enter, he waved from behind the indoor bar. I followed, standing on the other side as he set a empty glass in front of me._

" _Can I get you something to drink, what's your prefer poison?"_

" _ **Just get me a shot of vovka, any will do."**_

 _Daisuke poured a random vovka into my glass, I raised it to my lips, not cringing at the taste or the burn that followed. Placing the glass back onto the bar. Daisuke walked behind his desk, sitting in his leather chair._

" _I must say that I greatly underestimate you, Wick. Never did I suspect a military man who values his country above all else to savagely exterminate an entire group in one night?"_

 _Bringing the glass to my lips and taking a sip._

" _ **Sometimes, you have to question yourself on what justice and peace mean to you. People can sleep easier at night with the Black Dragons now extinct."**_

" _Haha! Yes. This is just what I have been looking for! Well Mr. Wick, how would you like a job working for me? The pay from your previous job must be to good to believe, even when it sits right in front of you."_

" _ **That depends? How much are you willing to offer."**_

" _Your wildest dreams."_

 _Thinking on the deal before me from two prepectives. The first being the money I will make, and the second was the information gathering I could accomplish shadowing an actual gang from within its closed doors._

 _My answered would simply have to be..._

" _ **Well I hope you have money to spend, I won't be doing just any job."**_

" _Of course, of course! I already have eight jobs that need your absolute attention, you see-"_

 _I slammed my hands onto his desk, effectively stopping his speech and alerting the guards he had inside, I paid them little mind as I stared into the terrified eyes of my new "boss"._

" _ **Let me make one thing straight and only one thing. Our business together is only a contract, a contract that can and will be terminated shown I find something I don't like. While I did effortlessly, and single-handily killed an entire gang of lowlife thugs, I still have pride and morals. I won't do anything I don't like, nor something your monkeys can easily accomplish themselves. Understand? Oh, and one last thing... Don't place your trust in me and DON'T surprise me?"**_

 _My killing intent was rising through the roof that I could senses some men dead from heart failure just outside this office. And the men in this room, those pointing their guns at me and Daisuke were receiving the blunt of my kiiling intent._

 _Inhaling through my nose in and out again. I stopped releasing my flux of power, allowing them to breathe once more._

 _They all stared at me, feeling wary, all except the person sitting behind me in a love seat._

 _Having stopped his heart from imploding in his chest. Daisuke raised his head to see me, his frighten and terrified expression was priceless._

" _R-R-Right! Yes, of course! I'll be sure to remember everything."_

 _I stared at him for a good fifteen seconds then turned around to the bar. Lifting my drink to my lips, I exhaled at the burning sensation from the alcohol in my throat._

" _What's first? I hope you didn't plan to have me do all the work?"_

 _Feeling the rising tension once again, although I wasn't doing any of the sort. Daisuke shook his head rapidily._

" _No, No, No! I was not planning on placing the burden solely on you, Mr. Wick. Rest assure that I've already planned my attack prematurely. My son, Kyousuke and his men are off to Tokyo. With the Black Dragon's influence no longer enforcing the city, it's free and up for grabs."_

" _We don't have anyone inside the city or a base to operate our work from. Kyousuke will take advantge of the confusion to obtain a foothold inside the city for us. Mr. Wick, you'll be assisting with our capture of Akane City. From there we'll continue west, and then north."_

 _I drowned out the rest of Daisuke's speech to find the his son sitting on the love seat behind me._

 _The man had a drink in his hand and looked to be his early twenties. A young man with dark-colored eyes. His hair reaches down to his nape and his fringes are swept aside on both sides of his face, with one lock of hair left hanging by the middle of his forehead. His choice of clothing was a dark blue suit over a long-collared white shirt with the top buttons undoned._

 _Watching him, I deduced that he was okay, probably had more ambition than his father, which is a must if Kyousuke is the apprent heir of the family._

 _Drinking the rest of the vovka in my cup, I made for the door. Not without uttering my last words out the door._

" _ **Shall we begin."**_

 **xox**

"Even before we all officially met each other. You were already starting trouble, Ise?"

Xenovia looked over her shoulder at me, referring to all known members in the Occult Research Club.

"Ha, I suppose you're right about that Xenovia. What can I say? I'm a man of action, Staying rooted in one spot for a period of time is not my style."

"Moh, Ise-san / Ise-kun. Stop always finding trouble!"

Asia and Irina-chan pinched my cheeks, there were tears in Asia's eyes and Irina-chan was frowning, a blush staining her cheeks.

While their concern for me was touching and welcomed. But seriously, all this pinching and pulling is starting to hurt my face.

 **xox**

" _*Yawn* Man, am I tired..."_

 _I said with a yawn walking the halls of Kouh Academy._

 _Last night I stayed out hunting and killing the opposition that I didn't get home until three this morning. Only getting two hours of sleep before having to wake up._

 _The second delivery truck had proved a chore in tracking down, or rather to stop. I wanted the truck to myself but it was near impossible with other Yakuzas._

 _It proved a demanding chore and little pateinces on my part that I'm surprise I didn' burned the city to ash._

 _I am capable of such feats if pushed to my limit._

 _Anyways, that aside. I sure I killed around forty, maybe forty-seven guys last night. But it didn't mattered_

 _What did mattered was, I was incredibly tired and needed to catch up on some sleep._

" _Even drinking those two cups of coffee and eating half a dozen donuts did nothing. Perhaps I'm not like everyone else."_

 **(If you need a quick jumpstart to get you moving, you could always shock yourself awake."**

" _...Not happening. Why would you even consider that?"_

 **(I meant for you to shock your heart, to give it a quick jolt of energy through your body. That or find someplace to rest because I don't want to hear you go on about needing to go to sleep.)**

" _You make a good point, and it so happens that I have such a place on hand."_

 **(Student council backroom? Right, I nearly forgotten that you had that made. That'll do.)**

 _Entering the empty student council room I quietly made my way to the backroom, since the student council should be arriving soon._

 _Opening then closing the door behind me, the backroom was nothing special except for materials used by the council like paint, poster paper, etc._

 _Leaving the lights off, I brought out my data paired glove and type in a sequence... soon a doorway opened on the floor with a staircase underneath._

 _ **xox**_

Buchou looked at her friend / rival with a wrying smile and sweat drop. Sona-kaichou had several tick marks on her head at seeing that I indeed was telling the truth about a secret room build behind the student council room.

Sona-kaichou looked absolutely livided that she was finding out about this now. Her peerage began working on calming her down.

The memory continued.

 **xox**

 _Going down the staircase which led to a hidden room with a single mattress lying against the right wall. There is a see-through closet with several articles of clothes inside, this was the first thing I saw as it faced the staircase. Lastly, was the left side of the room with a "L" shaped table that had several computer monitors on it. These monitors were the single light source for this underground bunker._

 _Typing in a few keys on my glove, a hatch opened above the closet, allowing fresh air to travel through._

 _Kicking my shoes off, I climbed into the bed without going under the blankets._

 _Too tired to do even this simple task._

 _However, before I knocked out, I brought my data paired glove forward and type in four numbers. Then I could hear audio from outside coming from the monitors._

" _ **This session of the student council will now come to order!"**_

 _Hearing Sona-senpai's voice, I hit two keys to record their meeting before sleep finally claimed me._

 **xox**

"Hyoudou-kun..."

Besides the time when Sona-kaichou spanked Saji as punishment for helping Xenovia and Irina-chan, and not saying anything about it.

I had never seen Sona-kaichou angry.

Buchou I've seen angry. While it was cute, especially when she pouts afterwards. Kaichou's anger was new to me.

Because she was never one to get angry. A stoic, calm and collected young woman like her must have thrown away her lesser emotions.

Emotions such as anger didn't fit her personality. And I see why.

Still, if she's Buchou's childhood friend. Then I wonder what her reaction would be if I say this-

"Sona-kaichou, you shouldn't pout, a woman of your status must be a leader to both the students of Kouh Academy and to your loyal servants amongst your peerage. And because it doesn't fit your cute face. The glasses are really working, they bring out your eyes."

While I meant it to be a joke. One I knew she would not bite on. My honest opinion on her glasses were true.

Like with Buchou, Kaichou also shares in good traits and goals befitting of their person.

Two heiresses with good heads on their shoulders is what I strongly believe.

But... not was I expecting this outcome.

"E-Eh... cute? R-Really?"

"Kaichou? Is something the matter."

"Kaichou's face is becoming red!"

Tsubaki and the girl with white hair, Momo. Were worried about their **[King]** , the other members in her peerage began to panic upon seeing Sona-kaichou blushing.

 **(Well that backfired... perhaps she secretly is a submissive. You did manhandle her near the end of the Rating Game. It's always the strict and uptight girls who are the kinkiest.)**

Palming my forehead with my hand, I sighed at the ridiculous statement that left the dragon's mouth.

 _'Ddraig. Shut up.'_

See what I have to go through everyday?

"Ise / Ise-kun / Ise-chan..."

 _'Here we go... again.'_

Hitting play, I closed my eyes, mentally prepared for the onslaught about to befall me from Buchou, Akeno-chan, Serafall, and Kuesu.

While Kuesu was fine with me having a harem, she didn't approve of me openly flirting when she's with me.

I still love her and her Yandere self.

 **xox**

 _Waking up by the alarm on the monitors, it said that the meeting had adjourned and it was free period._

 _Moving my body into a sitting position I stretched my bones, sighing happily when the sound of bone locking back in place was heard. Although I was still tired and would prefer to sleep for another two hours if possible._

 _I already skipped first period so I can't risk another period being marked absence._

 _Putting my shoes on my feet I climbed up the staircase to the empty backroom. Reaching the top I typed in several keys and watched the secret hatch in the floor closed._

 _Walking out of the student council room without problem. I walked the halls, greeting the students that inhabit them._

 _'Perhaps I should go to the nurses office and rest, or see if she has any medication that can keep a person awake.'_

 **(Can't hurt to try better than hearing you complaining.)**

 _Ignoring Ddraig's own complaining and condescending words I walk to the nurse's office which was on the second floor._

 _Coming down the steps I spotted Koneko-chan walking the halls alone. A black backpack hanging off her shoulders_

 _Remembering from yesterday that she likes sweets.I thought I should extent an olive branch, remembering that I bought more than a box of donuts this morning._

 _Reaching the bottom steps I quicken my pace to her's. I called out to get her to wait._

" _Koneko-chan."_

 _Hearing me calling her, Koneko-chan turned to face me. I saw that she kept up an emotionless face like Reki does._

 _Although unlike Reki's who has trouble showing her emotions, Koneko-chan's expression seems to be hiding her real face._

 _Putting that thought in the back of my mind for later. I reached into my bag._

" _Here... I heard from some girls that you have a sweet tooth of sorts, and I picked these up for later but I can barely stand up straight to stay awake. So instead of throwing them away, and letting them go to waste, I thought you may want them."_

 _Handing Koneko-chan a bag of miniature glazed donuts, watching as she reached into the bag and pulled one out then throwing it into her mouth. She smiled briefly and continued to eat the remaining donuts._

" _Haha, I knew you'd like them. I have to get to class, I see you around okay."_

 _I continued to the nurse's office as Koneko-chan stood in the middle of the hallway, chewing on the mini donuts she was eating. Her hazel colored eyes never left my back as I walked away._

 _Finally I found the nurses office. I knocked twice and opened the door; I did a scan earlier and discovered that it was abandon._

 _Go in and find, perhaps a five-hour energy because we carry those... for some reason... I'm not keen on following this story anyways._

 _If they keep me awake then I'm good._

 _However, when I entered the nurse's office I found that the nurse herself was present, she was sitting on a rolling chair near the counter, signing papers._

 _We both looked at each other in silent, inwardly I was cursing myself for not thoroughly checking the office when I first scanned it._

" _Ah, is something the matter, Hyoudou?"_

 _Furthering myself from my thoughts and promises to inflict pain upon myself through training. Did I catch the nurse's voice calling me._

" _You know of me, Sensei?"_

 _She just giggled like she heard a very hilarious joke. Turning in her chair to face me, a smile on her lips._

" _What kind of sensei would I be if I didn't know my own students?"_

" _Ah, you make a good point. My mistake."_

 _Add double to my training regiment tonight, I promised myself._

" _Don't worry about it, all is forgiven. Now, if I may ask what is it that you need. You don't seem to be in any kind of pain?"_

 _While I intended to answer her question, get what I needed, and head back to class. There was... something. Something about sensei that I couldn't pinpoint exactly but I felt a familiar something from her._

 _Something I had only felt during my early years of training._

 _Taking a good look at her, at her form. She is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with breasts even bigger than Rias-senpai's and Akeno-senpai's. If I had to to tell the true these are the results. She has hip-length, dark brown hair, red glasses and a 'beauty mark' under her left eye. The nurse usually adorns a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights._

 _I also found her I.D. Badge on the left side of her coat above her breast. It said, Chisato Hasegawa._

" _Hmm... Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to ask if you had anything to keep someone from falling asleep during class?"_

 _There's something about Hasegawa-sensei. It's strange and faintly familiar but that's all I know. It was making my head hurt just thinking about it._

 _Standing up from her chair she reached for something in cabinets above her. Finding what she was looking for, Hasegawa-sensei closed the cabinet door and handed me a bottle of five-hour energy._

" _While the school doesn't allow me to hand these to students, I'll make the exception for today. I recommend that you take better care of yourself, Hyoudou. You won't feel as tired during the day as a result."_

 _Rolling the energy shot between my fingers I nodded to sensei's advice._

" _You're right and thank you, I do just that."_

 _Saying our goodbyes I turned for the door knob when sensei said something behind my back._

" _Hyoudou, if you ever need help or someone to talk to. My door is always open."_

 _Saying nothing as I process what was said to me, I nodded and walked out of the room._

" _Such a strange woman."_

 _I uttered below my breath, walking back to homeroom. The five-hour energy in hand._

 **xox**

Cringing slightly through half-lidded eyes.

Buchou is pulling on my cheek, while Akeno-chan first tried shocking me with lighting but soon discovered that it had no effect of me. Resorted to pinching my other cheek and whispered into my ear about my 'punishment' to be handed out later tonight.

Apparently they didn't like that Hasegawa-sensei's bust was bigger than theirs. Claiming that I liked her's more, which led to right now.

"May you... both please? Let me go."

"Having trouble in paradise, Ise?"

Of course, Azazel would butt in. He had on a perverted smirk on his face, no doubt enjoying my suffering with childlike glee.

"Poor Ise-sama. He didn't mean to offend Rias-sama and Akeno-san."

"Ha... I now understand what Hyoudou Issei meant when describing Rias Gremory's person."

Lililana and Oichi sat near the bar on the bar stools. Both eyeing their **[King]** in self-pity for his troubles.

Standing beside Ezio, the male bodyguard, Taketora. Looked behind him to find Michael thinking deeply about something. His eyes were sealed shut and his expression mimic his heavy thinking.

"Michael-sama, is there something troubling you?"

Upon hearing his name being spoken, Michael ceased his thinking, turning to face Taketora with an embarrassed flush on his face.

"Apologies. I-I was just thinking about unfinished paperwork I left back in Heaven. After this I must return less I leave Gabriel with more work."

Having studied under Issei. Taketora knew right away that Michael was lying or refusing to speak publicly about what's on his mind.

Rather than push forward, Taketora chose to leave the matter alone.

"If you say so, Michael-sama."

 **xox**

 _Class ended with not much done except reviewing for a pop-quiz next week, that I need not study for. I have every confidence in my abilities and intellect to get an "A"._

 _Okay, now I sound like an arrogant prick. Oh well._

 _While I was walking around to clear my mind, I could hear rustling from the bushes to my left. An act I found suspicious as those bushes were located where the girls locker room was._

 _As I came closer I could hear giggling, perverted giggling to be exact confirming that someone was peeping on the girls. Looking at my data paired glove on my left forearm, the time was exactly when the girls from kendo club are finished with practice for the day._

 _Should be in there changing._

 _Crouching to keep a low profile and to hide the sound of my foot steps, I snuck behind the now identify perverted duo, Matsuda and Motohama._

 _The two were fighting for a peep hole they obviously made themselves, and their comments suggested that the kendo club was indeed changing in there._

 _Remembering an all too familiar event that happened two years ago invovling Mitsuki. My expression became noticeably darker. My hair shadowed my eyes, I slowly made my way behind the duo._

 _I grabbed their uniforms collar from the back and pulled, the unexpected pull caused them to shout their surprise._

" _Aaaahhhhhh!"_

 _Their shout of surprise alerted the kendo club who immediately came rushing outside, as well as the nearby students._

 _I slammed the perverted duo face first onto the concrete, just as a crowd surrounded us._

" _What's happening?"_

" _Look, Hyoudou-kun took someone down!"_

" _Who did he take down?"_

" _It's the perverted duo,, and their peeping habits again."_

" _Hyoudou-kun attacked the Matsuda-san and Motohama-san, whoa."_

" _Yatta! Hyoudou-kun is so cool!"_

 _Were the comments I heard from the male and female students surrounding me. A single girl approached me who I knew is apart of the kendo club._

 _Out of respect I closed my eyes, an act she became confused from._

" _Are you girls decent?"_

" _Eh? Yes we are. Thank you for looking out for us and for taking care of those peeping idiots. Though I'll admit it's a shame that you got to them first."_

" _Heh heh, sorry about that, I don't know my own strength."_

 _I said, opening my eyes._

 _To show truth to that claim, Matsuda and Motohama were uncouscious from the impact._

" _What's going on here?"_

 _The crowd moved away as Sona-senpai along with Tsubaki-senpai and followed by Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai came through to stopped in front of me._

" _Huh, Ise-kun? What are you doing here?"_

 _Rias-senpai asked of me when another girl from the kendo club stepped forth._

" _Hyoudou-kun knock the 'perverted duo' uncouscious when he found them peeping on us again."_

" _Ara ara~ Ise-kun is so violent."_

 _Akeno-senpai brought both hands to her cheeks and a healthly blush adorned her lovely face. She was turned on by my act of violence._

 _'Perhaps Akeno-chan copied Shuri-san just a tad too much...'_

 **(Told ya.)**

" _Ahem. Be that as it may. You have my thanks for dealing with the situation. But I ask that you don't put students into comas, Hyoudou-kun. Show restraint next time because I won't look past this again."_

" _Of course, Sona-senpai. I apologizes for having to resort to such violent methods in the first place."_

" _Ne, Ne, Hyoudou-kun. What did you mean by resorting to use violence?"_

 _The girl who approached me first ask this, the crowd including my senpais were also listening in._

 _Standing up as I had my knee on Motohama's back, I faced the crowd._

" _Two years ago when I was a third year in middle school, my imouto was the victim of being peeked on by a group of boys who like these two were perverts. When I found out about this, my instincts got the best of me and I beat them to a pulp. They soon apologizes for their crimes and promised to never peek again."_

 _Technically, 'I' wasn't there per say, the clone was. But when I had seen this problem through the clone's eyes. I came home and dealt with those idiots myself._

 _Nearly put them in a coma, which explains why they now avoid me like the plague._

 _Everyone, especially the kendo club looked at me in admiration and respect from hearing my tale._

" _Hyoudou-kun, I didn't know you had an little imouto?"_

 _A random girl from the kendo club asked this of me._

" _Oh, that. I'm actually an only child. I grew up with two girls who lived in my neighborhood for a time. They call me 'nii-san' and 'onii-sama' respectably. I just learned to live with it and accept them as my little sisters."_

 _Coons of "Ohhhs" and "Awwws" were heard, which made me feel uncomfortable. Sona-senpai fixed her glasses and stared at me._

" _Hyoudou-kun, I thank you again on behalf of the student council and as its president. Remember what I said?"_

" _I won't forget, Sona-senpai."_

" _Very well. Come, Tsubaki."_

" _Hai, Kaichou."_

 _Sona-senpai turned around with Tsubaki-senpai following beside her. I seened Tsubaki-senpai look at me from the corner of her eyes before looking forward._

 _The crowd had began to disperse for the bell began to ring through our ears._

 _I decided to show some pity and take these idiots to the Hasegawa-sensei's office to be treated. I'm sure they'll have a killer headache when they come too._

 _As I bend down to pick them up. Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai, who were still here with me, came up behind me._

" _You would still help them after they were caught peeking?"_

 _Rias-senpai said, her and Akeno-senpai looking on in curiosity. Not turning to face them, I answered._

" _Whether they are your beloved friend or hated enemy, you must offer them aid as equals. Also it was my doing that they'll probably have head trauma."_

 _I said as I picked up Motohama laying him on my shoulder, then throwing Matsuda over his body._

 _A feat, someone of my current stature shouldn't be able to do._

 _But I'm not a normal person._

 _Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai were enthralled at this with their eyes widen at the act. They recovered from their astonishment, thinking about what I said._

 _Rias-senpai smiled softly, choosing to speak to me again._

" _You're very interesting, Ise-kun. Please never change, my adorable kouhai."_

" _If that's a request from one of the "Two Great Onee-sama's" then I will humble thee, and keep my word to remain the same."_

 _Joking with a bow and a 'out of character' voice. Which got them both laughing._

" _Ufufufu, Ise-kun you're such a charmer."_

" _I only say the truth, Akeno-senpai."_

" _We should be going to class now, Akeno. See you around, Ise-kun."_

" _I hope to see you again soon, Ise-kun."_

 _Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai smiled at me and turned to head back to class. I smiled too then walked to the nurse's office to drop off the garbage on my back._

...

 _It had been two weeks after using the Nightstaker armor for it's first field run and joining the Kosaka gang for money._

 _In those two weeks, I made progress. Progress I could wake up happy about._

 _Deciding to capture the Northern region of town instead of the entire town as a whole. I minimize the Yakuza activity in the north to near extinction levels. Two more fights should eliminate any stragglers in the area._

 _I have also dealt with the small attacks from hostile ayakashi who wanted to kill me._

 _I rarely needed to worry about their surprise attacks as they were predictable and the rate they attack me is 1 and 1,000,000. I still continue to scan the town with an orbital scan from the Arima satellitie which Isshin allowed me to use._

 _That and to find nine fallen angels whom still evade from grasps._

 _I will find them and I will kill them._

 _Recently, I have opened up a bounty board of my own. For extra money and to further put my skills and power to the test, to test my limits._

 _It's received good word from clients who have used my services in the past. For this particular bounty board I accept just about anything a client wants. Weather it deals with killing someone, rescuing a captive, destroying a reputation, assassinating a high-value target, etc._

 _I'm honest that two of the people I have assassinated was an American senator who came to discuss politics with the Prime Minster and the emperor, he stayed in Kouh town for the night before driving up to Tokyo the following morning._

 _He never made it to the meeting._

 _More examples would be three clients who wanted my expertise for hire. A business man of his own company, a wife assisting her husband with moving merchandize, and a mayor who was seeking re-election next year._

 _The business man._

" _My company is prepared to unveil our biggest product of the century. I have high hopes that it will become popular with consumers but I fear that our launch date will be pushed back if our rival company unveils their product to the public first. I can paid you three million if they were to face an, **accident** before tomorrows reveal."_

 _The loving wife helping her husband with his dream._

" _It was great for the first five years, but lately I don't know who he is anymore. He rarely comes home now, he makes his own hours on when he leaves and when he returns. Nevers answers my calls or talks to me. He hasn't even touched me in the last three months. It's frustrating, and it's become even more with Hideyoshi making deals with the Yakuza. I love my husband dearly but on his current path I fear he'll never come home at all. To protect him against the Yakuza and from himself. I'm prepare to do what is right."_

" _Hideyoshi won't be in his office at all friday, use that opportunity to destroy all his blueprints and delete his documents and manifesto. Then kill the fucker who has my husband's life in his fifthly hands."_

 _And lastly was the mayor._

" _...I'll make this short and not waste more time. I did something, something I regret greatly because not only will my wife see it, I'll also lose any hope of re-election. I need you to make sure that this scandal never sees the light of day. Find the hard prints and delete them, then destroy any copies made. I can't risk this getting out for the public to see. I can do a hundred thousand now, and another thousand once you have destroyed the evidence."_

 _Most bounty jobs I take are someone wanting another person dead. I have nothing against it, as I always say to my clients,_

" _ **It will be done."**_

 _I receive many more jobs daily with all the good words my clients put in for me._

 _The money I make goes to several projects I'm currently working on._

 _One being the remodeling of my grandparents home in Norihara._

 _With my business with the Yakuza... it's been rewarding. Most of my assignments have me in Akane City which we are currently at war with another clan of the Yakuza._

 _We still hold the advantage in this war with little to no casualties._

 _While I found fighting other Yakuza thugs as a Yakuza thug myself, I liked the idea of every single one of them dead._

 _Using the fake alias 'Madara' when in the Nightstaker armor. I offered my services to the police force who have been working tirelessly against the Yakuza as a growing threat._

 _A double agent plotting against his former friends, if any of those men were my friends to begin with._

 _I found Kyousuke interesting and fun to hang around, but still not enough to delay their fate. Working with law inforcement rekindle others to fight against the Yakuza in their own cities and towns._

 _Returning back to my school life at Kouh Academy, it's been interesting for the early weeks when we first returned for the semester._

 _Starting with that I befriended Koneko-chan after our first meeting, now she stays close to me and doesn't let go. Whenever we're in town I always buy her a sweet and bring something from home for the following day. She even introduce me to the rest of the Occult Research Club which she was a part of._

 _It indeed was a shock meeting Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, and Kiba-san all in one place, or I would have if I already didn't know that they were devils._

 _We got off very well with Rias-senpai inviting me to join the Occult Research Club. I have yet to give her an answer._

 _I have also managed to approached Sona-senpai herself one evening after school, we talked and found that we shared some things in common. I would visit her when I found time from my ever demanding schedule. And during our meetings I would come across the rest of her peerage who made up the student council._

 _I quickly befriended the rest of the student council making me the popular one among two school's student councils._

 _Tonight, I find myself working with my Yakuza gang. I was called in because we're ready to attack the last stronghold our enemy has in Akane City._

 _Dressed in an all black suit minus a tie, leaving the top two buttons undone. My black dress shoes were heard throughout the empty streets of Akane City._

 _While it was no Tokyo or Akihabara, Akane City provided entertainment and much to do for both day and night time. The streets were empty from our gang scaring the populace to remain indoors._

 _Walking up to two thugs eating a box of donuts, seeing me the one of the left finished chewing and handed me a handgun sitting on the hood of the car._

" _Wick... good to see your doing well. Daisuke-sama wanted you to lead this raid, he has full confidence in your abilities to get the job done."_

 _Taking the offered handgun by the handle, I pocketed the gun for later._

" _ **Then let's get started."**_

 _The other thug offered me a donut from the box, taking a glazed donut I bit into it and walked away._

 _Finishing the donut, I scanned the surroundings which will be our battlefield for tonight. A busy intersection with clubs, restaurants, casinos, and a parking garage were all around us._

 _I set my sights to linger on the parking garage on our left. We're targeting the casino in front of us with the parking garage providing an excellent flanking maneuver should our enemy take advantage of._

 _Looking away to face another thug approaching me. An assault rifle in his hands._

" _We are ready to start when you are."_

" _ **Good. Send it."**_

 _Several flash bangs and tear gas canisters were thrown into the windows of the casino. Soon a volley of machine gun fire was send our way. A few of our men were hit but were still alive._

" _ **Return fire!"**_

 _Pulling my Peacekeeper machine gun from my waist. My B32Rs were not the only weapons I had kept from my previous military service._

 _Our side quickly returned fire onto the casino's walls. The tear gas finally came into play when the front doors opened and enemy began pouring out._

 _Coughing in fits unable to fire their weapons at us._

 _We executed them on the spot._

 _I overheard double doors opening where the parking garage was, followed by the sound of machine gun fire. Turning my head left I could see five sentry guns firing into our open left flank. Tearing our side to shreds._

 _Opening my left hand, five small fireballs appeared on my fingers tips. Swiping my hand out I quickly brought my hand back to steady my weapon, mini explosions were soon heard where the sentry guns were placed._

" _Look out!"_

 _Hearing the shout I moved my body left. Where a car was ramming it's way past our defenses._

" _Shoot the fucker behind the wheel!"_

 _I fired at the car as others focused fired on the driver and the car's tires._

" _It's bulletproof."_

" _Get out of the way!"_

 _I managed to get past the bulletproof windshield and killed the passenger next to the driver. Though I was slow to escape it's path as I was slammed into a wall by the car crushing me in-between it._

 _Unable to feel my lower half that had been crushed, I held back a cry of pain. Pushing against the hood of the car to push it away should be impossible for humans if not wearing an exo-suit._

 _But I'm not normal._

 _I could hear through my struggle to free myself that my men were trying to assist me. I stopped pushing when I heard the sound of the driver's door opening._

 _A man wearing a clean white suit with a black collared shirt got out of the car, in his hand was a switchblade knife._

 _On the hood of the car laid the handgun I was given earlier. Reaching for the gun as the man's footsteps grew louder._

 _At the last second I grabbed hold of the gun and raised it to his face. However, he was faster and knock it out of my hand, he then attacked me with the switchblade. Brining my left hand forward, the blade drove itself into the flesh of my arm._

 _I punch him with my right, pushing him back. Bringing my left arm on the hood of the car I ripped the knife out with my right hand, slashing at his throat._

 _He tried to stop the bleeding by bringing his hands to his neck, stumbling back and choking on his own blood. The second guy in the back of the car finally came to and came out of the car._

 _Throwing the knife away I reached for the handgun, which thankfully wasn't far from my grasp._

 _Firing at the first guy hitting him in the head. I pushed against the car, this time I was successful and freed myself._

 _Standing up on wobbly feet, I walked two steps and aimed at the knife-wielding Yakuza, firing two shots in his head._

 _Going down on one knee I suddenly realized that at that moment, the lower half of my body having been crushed by a car into a wall. I felt almost no pain... the pain I felt when he ran me over was gone._

 _It confused me, for two reasons. The first is had I been wearing the Nightstaker armor the pressure from impact would have been lessen. I'm wearing only a bulletproof vest as protection, nothing for my legs. Second reason is I don't know any healing. I have medic training but nothing on instant healing or healing overtime._

" _Wick! Shit, are you okay?"_

 _Looking at the group of men looking at me with concern, well the kind a gangster can show._

 _Standing up slowly on my two feet, the men watched me like I performed some out of this world magic act. Steadying my breathing and posture, I looked to a Yakuza thug wearing shades._

" _ **I'm fine. I'm fine. We need to get Musashi before he flees the country."**_

" _O-Of course, sir!"_

 _Gathering themselves they ran back to join the fight, I took a minute to stretch my legs to make sure nothing was permanently broken._

 _I also spoke to Ddraig about this mysterious occurrence._

 **(Beats me. I don't know any healing methods myself. There are flames that provide healing to wounds and injuries, but the name escapes me. Also it's been centuries since I last seen such flames.)**

 _'You too huh? Nothing comes to mind... I'll look into this later tonight, I still have to get paid for tonight first.'_

 _Taking some bandages from my pocket I wrapped it securely around my forearm to stop the bleeding. Once this was done I picked up the handgun on the ground, rejoining the fight._

 _Since I cut the connection too soon. I'd missed Ddraig's clarification on the matter._

 **(They can't be those flames... they're suppose to be dead?)**

 _Ddraig said to himself, a compliated look adorned his face._

 **xox**

The crowd was greeted to Shirayuki's oppressive aura as it took form. When she witness the injury I suffered.

The girls in the kitchen with her could do nothing.

Shirayuki's aura grew as she began to mumble the things and punishments she would do to those men.

Who were already dead but that won't stop Shirayuki.

"Kid's got balls of steel if he lived from that."

"Could you have not used a better metaphor?"

The two fallen's, Dohnaseek and Mittelt argued from one corner in the room. Raynare immediately put a stop to their bickering.

"Minus his earlier statement. I do agree with the fallen angel. Ise-kun, how did you survive a fatal injury like that?"

Since it was the fallen angels that brought it up, I half expected Azazel to ask the question. Lord Gremory was far from what I expected.

"If you're wondering if I can still have children." Glancing at the girls surrounding me, they asked the same question when the memory played the crash. "The answer is yes, as for your second question. Let's just say I had someone looking out for me that day."

 **(Thank you, partner.)**

" _He was not talking about you, Ddraig."_

 **(Quiet, sword spirit.)**

Ignoring Ddraig and Restia's bantering I returned to calm Shirayuki's anger.

Because I was surrounded by the Occult Research Club. Approaching Shirayuki was impossible so I chose option #2.

Sending a pulse of my energy to Shirayuki using her **[Queen]** piece. I chuckled softly when she instantly lost her womanly fury; to blush uncontrollably and suppress a moan from escaping her lips.

"It's alright, Shirayuki-hime. The bad men are gone. I made extra sure of that."

Everyone looked at me first then at the blushing Shirayuki then back at me. Surprise etched on their faces, Ajuka was estatic.

Looking at everything playing before him with a large smile on his visage.

I had other ways to keep Shirayuki from going on her rampages whenever I'm injured or slightly hurt. I really enjoy Shirayuki's worried concern for me but sometimes it borders on obsession.

Using her chess piece was the best answer for it keeps my auidence guessing.

 **xox**

 _Entering through the front door which had been blown off by a grenade. I ran through, vaulting myself over a walkway, firing and killing goons who didn't see me._

 _Grabbing the barrel of a gun from an unsuspecting thug I raise it above his head, firing two rounds into his expose stomach. Raising my weapon I fired one shot at the man behind him._

 _Jumping over the bar and into a roll, I kicked the feet from a unsuspecting Yakuza thug. Crouching on one knee I shot two bullets then reloaded my weapon. The guy who I kicked tried to stand only I kept him down by positioning my knee on his right arm._

 _Finished reloading I fired one to the right of me. Feeling the guy below fighting me, I did a spin to pin both of his arms between my legs. I pushed his head back down onto the ground. Seeing a thug rushing me from the staircase to my left. Aiming my gun and firing two shots, one in his leg and the second one through his head._

 _Bringing my attention back to the guy who I had pinned. I pointed the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger._

 _Standing up, my breathing was all I could hear except the small fighting happening around the casino floor. I ran through the floor to the elevator as I saw my men taking separate elevators and the stairs._

 _Arriving on the twenty-fifth floor were the boss' office was located. I rolled out as soon as the doors opened, gunfire was heard behind me confirming my suspicious of being a ambush._

 _Two men were standing on either side of the elevator were I couldn't see them when inside. They were on their knees, multiple bullet-sized openings were found around their chest and legs._

 _Standing up I fired two shots into their skulls and walked away._

 _Rounding a corner I fired one shot hitting a guy's shoulder. Firing again I hit his partner behind him, killing him._

 _Quickly crossing the distance between me and him I emptied my clip into the guard who miraculously was still standing._

 _Standing in front of him I reloaded my weapon then fired one in his neck then kick him in his solar pleux._

 _Looking at their dead bodies I disregarded their existence and opened the door to the office._

 _Walking through the office I soon found my target drinking tea behind his desk. A elderly man with white hair, wearing a black business suit. A single guard standing to his right saw me, running towards me._

 _I punched him when he got close. Finishing with a pistol whip then shooting a bullet into his skull._

 _He fell backward, dead._

 _Walking up to the other side of his desk I aimed my gun at him, he didn't seem fazed only continuing to drink his tea as before._

 _The sound of footsteps could be heard as the rest of my men entered the office._

" _It seems my time has come to a screeching halt."_

" _You're done old man."_

 _Two men went on both sides and roughly pulled Musashi up to his feet and carried him away._

 _Another thug, a much smaller thug went behind the desk, opening drawers and cabinets. Making a sound of satisfaction he returned to us, standing before me and handed me a handgun belonging to Musashi.._

" _This is all yours, boss."_

 _Taking the offered handgun. I pocketed it away._

 _The thug wearing shades approach me again._

" _Wick... Are you sure you're alright? No one can come back from getting sandwich between a car and a wall."_

" _ **Ha, I'm not that easy to kill. I went through worse in the last war, this is nothing but thanks for your concern."**_

 _He nodded and walked back to his group._

" _ **Call it in. Inform Daisuke that Musashi-san is in custody, we're bringing him in now."**_

 _..._

 **[Boom!]**

 **xox**

"You have been busy, Ise-kun..."

Sirzechs joked upon hearing the explosion from the memory.

"Even after fighting one war. Ise-sama finds another... How cruel."

Oichi gasped into her hands.

Her words had everyone thinking about my person and known history. They were shocked to discover how right Oichi was.

A cruel world indeed.

 **xox**

 _An hour after we had secured Akane City as our territory. An explosion shook the earth._

 _An explosion that destroyed the entire eighteen floor of a nearby skyscraper, when in truth. This skyscraper was under the control of the Yakuza._

 _Standing near the now open skylight, I was in the Nightstaker armor overlooking the night sky and large moon bathing me in its glow._

 _Hearing the sirens of police and fire trucks quickly approaching this location. I pushed the talk button on the right side of the armor's hood. The head's up display appeared as well as the beautiful face of my maid, Yuu._

" _ **Yuu, I can hear the sirens meaning the truck is nearly the bridge. I need options."**_

" _Hai, Ise-sama... Hmm... Okay, you can zipline from where you're standing using the rope launcher and reach the trucks positions in the east before it crosses the bridge. I suggest that you teleport in-between to keep pace with the truck's speed."_

" _ **Got it."**_

 _Raising my left hand I shot my rope launcher to grab hold of the nearby skyscraper. Securing a stable anchor, I zip-line across._

 _Nearing another skyscraper I fired another and zip-line to that building. I continued this route heading east, adding 'blink' jumps using Ddraig boosting power to increase the distance per jump._

 _Within two minutes I reached my destination exactly as the truck carrying weapons was beginning to cross the bridge. Releasing myself from the line I began to fall to the canal below. I controlled my descend to land on the bridge to get a clear shot at the truck._

 _Having it within my sight, I pull my right arm back and brought my left hand in front of me. Almost like I was shooting a bow and arrow._

 _Then coming to life in my hand, being held sideways was a void bow created using my **"Void"** ability._

 _Drawing the void arrow back against the energy made bow string, I fired at the truck below scoring a hit, stopping it in place._

 _The arrow then separated into many threads of sticky void light creating a spiders web of sorts. Connecting to the road, bridge, and railings._

 _Teleporting once more onto the roof of the truck, exiting out of the jump and into a roll. Pulling a semtex from my robe I planted it on the hood of the truck near the end._

 _Falling into a roll onto the road. I gained some distance away from the truck, pulling a small device from my belt, I pressed one button and..._

 **[Boom!]**

 _The truck's engine blew up rendering it unable to drive. I walked back to the truck, pulling out the B32R behind my right hip._

 _The driver's door opened and the driver fell to his knees in pain._

 _Aiming my weapon at his head. I shot a single burst, killing him._

 _Arriving at the back of the truck I unlock it and opened the doors. I aimed my handgun inside just for an extra precaution._

 _Seeing the weapons were still intact I contacted Yuu. Her face appeared on the display underneath my hood._

" _ **Yuu, I have secured the weapon shipment. That's another batch that won't be used on these streets.**_

 _ **Contact the police, I've marked the truck with a beacon."**_

" _They're already en-route. But, Ise-sama. There's a large force of Yakuza approaching your position. I'd advise to retreat."_

 _Just as she finished that sentence, I could see many cars fastly approaching me._

 _I stood ready to fight._

 _Suddenly, a red sports car appeared behind the truck and stopped in front of me. And behind the wheel of the car was Mari's little sister, Maya._

" _ **Maya?!"**_

" _Ise-san, get in!"_

 **xox**

"It will be difficult to answer at first but Maya here can drive a moving vehicle. Shocking? I know."

Mari-san answered everyone's curiosity with nonchalance.

"And now I have seen everything, haha!"

Azazel laughed in the background.

Myself and my peerage sweatdropped. Remembering vividly of our confused expressions when first learning of Maya able to drive a motar vehicle.

Despite her small stature and young age.

 **xox**

 _Agreeing with her, with reluctants, of course. I jumped into the passenger's side. Once inside she hit the gas as hard as she could. Speeding past the truck and back into the city streets of Akane City._

 _Four cars began to pursue us. The rest of them stopped on the bridge to reclaim the truck._

 _I looked in the sport's car's rear view mirror to see not only the four cars chasing us. But the police cars arriving on the bridge._

 _The sound of gunfire was soon heard coming from the bridge._

 _Although we're being chased at the moment by the Yakuza, I couldn't shake the thought of..._

" _ **Maya, how and why are you driving? You're like... ten. Do you even have a-"**_

 _Still keeping her eyes on the road, Maya held up a driver's license to me._

 _Looking at the card I could tell it was a one hundred percent real. Her picture, basic information, and age were all on it._

" _Maya learned to drive from Mari-onee-chan when she wasn't busy with work, but I'm self-taught mostly."_

" _ **You don't say?"**_

 _ **'What exactly is Mari-san teaching Maya in their spare time?'**_

" _Ise-san... Your friends are really annoying."_

 _She said looking in the rear view mirror to see the four cars tailing us. I could see they were prepared to shoot at us with the sub-machines they were showing out the window._

" _ **I'm on it."**_

 _Snapping my fingers, a wall of red flames burst to life behind us. Three cars that past through this wall were destroyed and imploded once on the opposite side._

 _One car managed to survive with some light damage done to the exterior._

 _However, I already had my next move made. My left hand was coated in blue lighting, mimicing the sound of birds chirping._

 _Suddenly a large bolt of blue lighting struck the car igniting it to explode. Maya and I escape without further distractions._

 **xox**

"Ise-sama is so cool."

Himari nodded her head in agreement to Liz's statement.

"That's right. The young master's hard training had come through with outstanding results. It warms my heart that I have a master like him."

"I understand what you mean, Himari. We are indeed fortunate to have Ise-kun as an ally."

"You agree too, Ezio-chan!"

Serafall shouted with glee, glomping onto 'Ezio' wrapping herself around his waist.

"That makes two of us!"

"Haha. Easy, Levi-tan."

 **xox**

 _Maya drove us back to her's and Mari's apartment. Inside I had my hood down while I redress my bandages to my left arm. Mari-san brought me a cup of hot tea and Maya was sitting next to me on the couch._

" _Thank you, Mari-san."_

 _I took the cup with a grateful smile. Careful to not spill any on my wound._

" _I just hope that your safe is all, Ise-san."_

" _I would have turned out worst if Maya didn't show up in your car. How does she have a driver's license already?"_

 _The question swam through my mind. I wanted the answer to complicated puzzle. Putting down the cup of tea on the coffee table._

" _Maya has a lot of free time so when she's not studying, she's practicing on driving and getting her licenses."_

" _I see." I turned to Maya sitting on my left, "Thank you for tonight, Maya."_

" _Hai, Maya wants to help Ise-san, however, she can!"_

" _Haha! I'll keep that in mind."_

 _As the three of us shared a nice bonding moment. However, this was short lived as the air ticken when Mari-san approached me again._

" _Ise-san, I found two of the nine your looking for. I have already send the information to Yuu-san."_

" _Yuu?"_

 _The air around me became dark and foreboding at the reminder of my primary targets._

" _Coming up now, Ise-sama."_

 _Pulling the hood over my face, the head's up display showed the location of the two fallen angels._

" _They're in the east of town, I must get going."_

 _The mouth piece formed together over mylips. My voice became deeper from talking through the voice modulated._

" _ **Thank you, Mari-san, Maya."**_

 _Opening the window to their outdoor baclony, I jumped off the ledge and freefall down to the ground._

 **xox**

"I'm interested in how this chase of yours will end, Ise. Hunting the fallen angels responsible for Shuri's death. I do wonder what's at the end for you in the winner circle."

Akeno-chan didn't care much for Azazel and because he's friends with her father, Baraqiel-san whom she doesn't speak of.

Her hands grasped my right one, squeezing with all her might.

To calm her down I whispered in her ear. Soothing words from our childhood that always calms her down.

I reassured Akeno-chan of my presence through bathing her and the girls surrounding me in my **"Light Ferry's"** warm aura.

It did the trick as Akeno-chan visibly quiet down. Resting her head on my shoulder. A happy smile on her lips.

Buchou and the others shared the same joyful smile, as Akeno-chan.

"Hai... I always wondered the same before too."

I answered vaguely.

The memory continued.

 **xox**

 _The following day at school I was walking to the ORC room upon Rias-senpai's request. I stuck with the idea that she wanted to hear my answer, on weather I'll join the Occult Research Club._

 **(You aren't seriously thinking about joining those devils are you?)**

 _Ddraig was against the idea of me joining forces with the devil faction._

 _'Not exactly but if I stay close to them I can extract data about them and track their movements. I'm under the impression that the ones here aren't our only guest staying within this town without permission.'_

 **(Get close to their bases and extract valuable intel? That's from your military days, is it not?)**

 _'I won't lie to you, Ddraig. Yes, when I plan my attacks or prepare for a mission. I follow the teachings I learned while training under "Itachi-san", and from what we learn from the military. Heh, I also fit your training into my regiment.'_

 **(Good. With your previous training and awakening me years before I was suppose to reveal myself to you. You're by far my strongest host. "Balance Breaker" is not far off with your current pace. )**

 _'Any time limit?'_

 **(I won't know for sure until you activate it but I don't see it becoming a problem.)**

 _'Well with training to unlock Balance Breaker and using those black flames in my attacks. It's been a busy month. But those results will be worth it. When I protect Akeno-chan, Shirayuki and everyone.'_

 **(Hmm... Come on, partner. You nearing the devil's stronghold.)**

 _Seeing that my mind was wandering, Ddraig reminded me on where we were currently heading. I thanked him, knowing that I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts right now. Ddraig knows about my past and the struggles I'm going through._

 _He understands that I shouldn't linger on the past and does his best to help me cope._

 _I'm lucky to have him by my side._

 _Arriving at the door that Rias-senpai told me to find, I knocked twice and entered._

" _Excuse me."_

 _No answer._

 _Closing the door behind me I walked three steps into the room._

 _I couldn't see anyone in sight, I could however, sense two people in the room. One was behind the curtain to the corner of the room, followed by the sound of water turning on and the second person was returning to this room._

 _Deciding to wait patiently, I sat on the couch looking out the window seeing the sun shining outside and birds chirping. The sound of running water behind me told me someone was taking a shower._

 _While I waited, I brought up my repaired Data paired glove strapped on my left forearm. I repaired it last night after that knife-wielding Yakuza stabbed it through my arm._

 **(Had you burned him by setting him on fire through sight, alone. You wouldn't need to repair or bandage yourself up.)**

 _'Lay off will ya, when I'm working as John Wick. I won't use my powers. Anything else is fair game.'_

 **(I have set my expectation high for you, partner. You're the first host who I can generally say I'm proud to be stuck with. So, when I see that you deliberately allowed such an embarrassment to happen to you. I'm not going to ignore it.)**

 _Sometimes Ddraig can be such a baby when he doesn't get what he wants._

 **(I heard that!)**

 _See what I mean?_

 _'Sigh, fine do what you want. I'm going to wait for someone to return.'_

 _Cutting the link but allowing Ddraig's voice to still be heard, I went through various information on my data paired glove to kill time._

 _Some three minutes later and the door behind me opened up. Looking over my shoulder to see Akeno-senpai pushing a cart into the room. When she saw me, her smile grew brighter and more brilliant._

" _Ara~ Ise-kun! So nice of you to visit little o' me. What brings you here today?"_

" _Hello, Akeno-senpai. Rias-senpai said she wanted me to visit today."_

" _Buchou did mention that you would be visiting today, so I took the opportunity to make some tea. Would you like a cup, Ise-kun?"_

 _Removing myself away from my data paired glove, I turned to face Akeno-senpai fully._

" _Please."_

 _If Akeno-chan's tea is similar or better than Shuri-san's. Why would I ever say no._

 _As Akeno-senpai went about her business. I couldn't shake the feeling, the feeling of relief and happiness._

 _The little girl who I found important to me to protect and who revealed her secret of being half fallen angel and half human to me when we were kids. And the orange ribbon I had given her back then, was now holding her hair in a ponytail behind her head._

 _I wanted nothing more than to shout that I'm Izuna and embrace Akeno-chan like when we were kids. To remind her that I'm still here. Because if I believed she was dead, then maybe she believed too or perhaps holds ill intent towards me._

 _Either way, I won't reveal myself to her, not until I'm sure of her true feelings._

" _Here you are, Ise-kun. Be careful as it's still hot."_

 _Taking the cup of hot tea from Akeno-senpai, I thanked her and sat down._

" _Hmm. This is an excellent brew, Akeno-senpai. Your tea is amazing."_

" _Ara ara~ Ufufufu, why thank you, Ise-kun."_

 _Comparing Akeno-chan's tea to Yuu's tea and Shuri-san's when I often visited the Himejima house. At this moment, Akeno-chan's is superb. Shuri-san's is a very close second, since where else did Akeno-chan learn to brew tea so well._

 _I didn't score Yuu because while she does make tea for me. Her coffee is beyond anything I have had in the past, and it's what I primarily drink back home._

 _The curtain behind me swish opened and out came, clad only in a white towel was Rias-senpai._

 _Seeing the back of my head, she smiled and approached me from the front. Still clad in a bath towel._

 _Akeno-senpai smiled which I knew was addressed to Rias-senpai behind me. Having sense her when I first entered the room.._

" _Hello, Ise-kun. Glad that you could make it for today."_

 _Rias-senpai's expression which was fun and playful became confused when she stopped at the front of her desk._

 _My eyes were closed so I wasn't looking at the towel clad Rias Gremory who I knew was naked under that towel._

" _Ise-kun...?"_

 _Her voice cut through the silence as I answered her confusion._

" _Forgive me, Rias-senpai. But it's best that I don't open my eyes at this moment. While any sane man would open their eyes to feast upon the flesh of a naked woman. I am not that kind of person. I don't wish look at a naked woman unless they're my wife."_

 _Feeling the air around me and sensing their thoughts using my "Third Eye". Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai were touched and happy about my answer, yet I could sense teasing coming from Rias-senpai._

" _Ara~ A man who still values chivalry in this day and age. Very little men still think like you do, Ise-kun."_

" _Then I fit that category perfectly, nothing to be ashamed of."_

" _No, it's not. In fact it's a nice trait to have, Ise-kun. Yuuto also shares the same traits." Sitting on the couch, I could see the small smirk appear on Rias-senpai's lips. "You mentioned that you wouldn't look at a naked woman unless they were your wife."_

" _That's correct."_

" _...Then let's say that I was your wife. Would you look at me then?"_

 _All Rias heard was the wind when she felt Issei pressing himself behind her. Her eyes widen in astonishment at his speed to past both her's and Akeno's devil sight._

" _Of course."_

 _Rias-senpai froze from hearing my breath behind her left ear, not expecting me to cross the distance between the couch and her desk without her and Akeno-senpai noticing me move. Akeno-senpai was also dumbfounded when she saw me standing behind Rias-senpai._

" _If you were offering yourself to me, then I wouldn't hesitate to partake."_

 _As my words were said to Rias-senpai with me standing behind her. Her face had become a nice shade of red as my words clicked within her mind. That I believed for a second that steam was coming out of head._

 _Turning abruptly to look behind herself to see me, I could see how red her cheeks were. Her mouth was slightly open and she couldn't form words properly. Akeno-senpai had a red face as well, expected she was smiling with a hand covering her lips._

" _A-Ano? Uhm... I-Ise-kun, if you'll excuse me."_

 _Rias-senpai left the room from what I could guess was for a another door I heard close shut, down the hall. I looked at Akeno-senpai to see she was still blushing and was openly staring at me now._

 **(Smooth, partner. I'm guessing this was your plan all along?)**

 _If I hadn't spent my childhood learning sex-ed from Shuri-san, perhaps I would never have guess that Akeno-senpai was looking at me in her 'sadist' mode._

 _'Yeah, Akeno-chan is a definitely a perfect copy of Shuri-san.'_

 **(Given that she loved her mother greatly. I'm sure she perfected everything she learn from her mother.)**

 _'I hope your wrong about that, Ddraig.'_

 _The sweat dropped behind my head at the memory of learning sex-ed from Shuri-san as I'm sure most sex-ed classes don't come with living examples._

 _Soon Rias-senpai returned to the room dressed in her school's uniform. She looked at me with a small blush on her cheeks._

 _I smiled and sat down, returning to my cup of tea that Akeno-senpai had refilled during._

" _Ahem! Ise-kun, why I invited you here for today was to ask you again if you wanted to join the Occult Research Club?"_

 _Placing the cup on the table in front of me. I gave my undivided attention to Rias-senpai._

" _And I gave some serious thought about your previous request, Rias-senpai. And I'll be happy to join."_

 _Both of my senpai's smiled at my answer._

 _Before Rias-senpai could say more, there was a knock on the door._

" _Excuse me, Rias."_

 _Entering the room through the door I had used was the president and vice-president of the student council, Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai._

" _Sona, what can I do for you?"_

" _Apologies for the unexpected arrival Rias. I'm here for Hyoudou-kun."_

 _'And what could the student council want with me?'_

 **(Does it matter? You being asked for by two High-class devils, partner. You're famous even when you don't try.)**

" _Ise-kun..? What could you want him for."_

" _I just wanted to talk to Hyoudou-kun back at the student council room, if you're done with him. I ask for him to come us."_

 _Rias-senpai looked like she wanted to fight against Sona-senpai in me leaving, I found it odd since I just joined the club and Rias-senpai was already worried for me._

 **(Devils are a very strange race. The angels and fallen angels aren't that far off either.)**

 _'Maybe it's just her caring nature. The Gremory are a clan who care for their servants.'_

 _Fearing that a fight will break out soon. Standing up from my seat, I answered for myself._

" _It's alright, Rias-senpai. I will go along with Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai."_

" _Ise-kun."_

" _Thank you for understanding, Hyoudou-kun. Now if you'll follow me and Tsubaki."_

 _The two turned around and walked out of the room. I looked at Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai for the last time before walking out after the student council's presidents._

 **xox**

"Mhmmm. I don't like it that past Sona-chan is asking for past Ise-kun. It's just spells love and I don't like it!"

Serafall is throwing a child's fit. Throwing her arms above her head, the temperature around her dropped to near sub-zero degrees.

"O-Onee-sama! I-It's not like that! I just wanted to speak with Hyoudou-kun, that's all."

"Ah ha! So-tan, you admit that you wanted Ise-kun all to yourself."

"It's not like that. And I told you to stop adding 'tan' after my name!"

Serafall began arguing with Sona-kaichou. Although their argument was more of a childish nature. Serafall is a child at heart so that's not to hard to guess.

Let's also not forget her obsession to Sona-kaichou. Serafall is perhaps worse, or the same as Sirzechs when it comes to Buchou.

" _I'm still surprise everytime I see her. That this is the Leviathan of the Underworld."_

Restia answered from within the mindscape. I don't doubt her worry, I too, had the same reaction.

 **(All the devil leaders, are weird in their own ways. Then again, they're all mess up in the head.)**

Myself, Restia, and Est agreed with Ddraig. I'll drink to that at another time.

Looking to my left where Buchou was happily holding onto my arm. Nestling it between her cleavage. Her smile was blissful and happy.

The girls of the Occult Research Club and for an instant, Oichi. Looked at the 'Ruin Princess' with envy, wishing they, themselves were embracing me in a loving manner.

 _'Yeah... they're special in their own ways.'_

 **xox**

" _A student council morality officer?"_

 _Now within the student council room, I was standing before the council or the ones who could make it, as a few members were missing doing other duties outside._

 _Sona-senpai was sitting behind her desk with Tsubaki-senpai standing next to her._

 _Myself? I was standing in front of Sona-senpai's desk with the council looking at me._

" _You are a famous entity at our school in just the early weeks of us returning from break. You already have a majority of students and some teachers seeing you as a respected role model. The first years affectionately know you as "Onii-chan Senpai."_

 _I had to sweat-dropped at being reminded of the nickname I was given by the first year girls._

" _Those girls came up with that themselves."_

 _That article I readed about my interview with the Kouh times was the cause of all this and this was the fallout._

" _And it's because of that is why we chose you to become a morality officer. If you conduct yourself in a proper manner, it should have a great effect on improving the school's morality."_

 **(She does have a point and makes a strong argument.)**

 _'And it would be foolish of me to decline her proposal about becoming a morality officer. I'll be sending the wrong message if I say no.'_

" _I see."_

 _First with Rias-senpai inviting me to join the Occult Research Club, and now Sona-senpai inviting me to join the student council as a morality officer._

 _It's been an interesting hour, I believe that both of them have been wanting me to join their clubs._

" _Then you accept the position of Student Council Morality Officer?"_

 _Sona-senpai pressed further._

" _Sure."_

 _I nodded with strong conviction._

 _Sona-senpai smiled briefly, relaxing in her chair as she did so._

" _Good, now then. If you would, Momo."_

 _A girl with white hair came up to me and handed me a black colored armband with the student council's seal written in red._

" _And what's this?"_

" _The Morality officer's armband. Starting tomorrow you are to wear it and bring order to the Academy."_

 **xox**

"You even invited Ise-kun to serve you! I can't believe you, So-tan. You betrayed my love for you!"

"It's not like that and stop adding 'tan'!"

The Sitri's sisters were still at it. It became a small entertainment for the crowd. Watching the memories and the childish banter between the sisters in one sitting.

"I see. Now I know why Hyoudou Issei pitied the Sitri heiress."

Liliana commented, standing next to a globe near the front door and bookcase off to the side.

"King-kun has that affect on people. He even has her sister in his grasps and they both don't know it yet."

Kurome appeared beside Liliana scaring the silver haired girl.

 **xox**

 _Standing in the living room of my parents house alone I might add, in front of me is a 3-D hologram model of Kouh town and Akane city with real people and real time holograms of what's happening this very second._

 _I remotely closed all the windows and doors as a precaution and whenever I uses this 3-D model._

" _Maybe I should order a pizza for dinner. Chichiue did leave money should I get hungry."_

 _Currently I was alone as mentioned before because my parents had gone out for the night._

 _In my mind I played back what they said to me as soon as I returned home from school._

" _Ise, your mother and I are going out for the night. There's money on the table for pizza. Don't wait up!"_

 _And me looking at them, sweat dropping with a befuddle look on my face._

" _A little heads up would have been nice. Like a text during school, or a call."_

 **(Those parents of yours were in a hurry to get out of the house. Were they not?)**

" _Come to think of it, Ddraig your right."_

 _I could see when I visit and when we go out as a family. Chichiue and hahaue are much closer than before. Almost as if they found each other again._

 _Smiling at the thought of my parents happiness, I completely forgot about being left out by them._

 _If they want time together alone then who am I to ruin their fun._

" _Perhaps Pizza Hut is still open, what was the password for my log-in account-"_

 _The door bell was heard, hearing it I clicked a few buttons on my data paired glove and the 3-D model disappeared. The lights returned after the blast shields on the windows retracted._

" _Who could be at the door when it's almost nine o' clock?"_

 _As I reached for the door knob I tripped on my own feet causing a loud crash to be heard around the house._

" _Seriously? What am I four?"_

 _As if hearing the crash from outside, the person behind the door voiced their concern._

" _I-Ise-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

 _'Shirayuki?'_

 _Standing up with the promise to inclict pain to myself for tripping like some four year old. I answered the door to find Shirayuki standing there with a beautiful smile on her lips, and dressed in her shrine maiden garbs._

" _Ise-chan."_

" _What do you want, dressed like that?"_

 _May seem harsh but again how many shrine maidens come to your door, in the middle of the night._

" _Well... you see. Classes finally ended and I was in a hurry to come here, so I didn't have time to change... I-I can go back and get changed if you want."_

" _No, that's fine."_

 _I opened the door just a tad more._

 _Shirayuki lean in close to tell me something, her expression showed concern for me._

" _Hey, Ise-chan. The news story tonight covered a battle yesterday in Akane city, they say it was like a warzone... and then there was the explosions from a car chase. Ise-chan, was that... about you?"_

 _Thinking nothing about it, I answered simply,_

" _Yeah, that was me."_

 _Probably should have been more considerable about how I phrased it because next thing I know is Shirayuki jumps in fright and I'm standing next to the front door with no color around us._

 _Her feet hitting the ground Shirayuki hounded me, looking all over my body for any visible injuries and invisible ones._

" _A-Are you okay? Are you hurt?!_

" _I'm fine, don't worry."_

" _Ahh, thank the gods."_

 _Shirayuki, please never change._

" _But I still can't forgive whoever it was for targeting Ise-chan! I'll definitely tear the culprit apart, take some concrete and... I mean, I'll arrest him!"_

 _Never mind, change that aspect of yourself._

 _Shirayuki made this threat as purple and black mismas of energy surrounded her like she awaken some dark power. Come to think of it, with this mismas of energy she's releasing all she needs is a mask to become another Miya._

 _Fearing that if left uncheck Shirayuki will destroy the neighborhood, I decided to calm her down._

" _It's fine! I'm okay. Listen, I already inform you that these fights will get messy and I will be under attack. However, I'm not weak, you know this Shirayuki."_

" _Hai."_

 _She answered back in a timid and ashamed fashion._

" _Anyways, enough on the subject. Alright?"_

" _Hai! Um... hai."_

" _So what did you need?"_

" _U-Um... I made bamboo shoots with rice for you dinner. Starting tomorrow I'll be at Mt. Osore for a training camp. So I won't be able to make you dinner for a while..."_

 _Shirayuki handed me a bento box which was wrapped in a cloth and bow. I did catch that when she had it against her chest. It pushed against her large breasts, emphasizing them._

" _I see. Thank you, Shirayuki."_

 _Taking the bento box from her hand gently I placed it on the table next to me. I turned back to Shirayuki to find her muttering about something._

" _I made you two meals... one for the start of school and one right now. I-It's like I'm your wife... Oh, what am I saying? Am I weird? Weird... Weird... Weird... I-Ise-chan, what do you think?"_

 _'It started with her calling herself my wife to calling herself weird.'_

 **(She has problems with her confidence.)**

 _Shirayuki was quick to change her mood on what someone says about her._

" _I don't think your weird, Shirayuki. In fact I'm okay with having you as my wife."_

 _'Let's not mention that I'm already engage and I should be fine. And Kuesu-chan's life is safe too.'_

" _Okay"?! Does this mean that... I'm Ise-chan's wife?!"_

 _Shirayuki began to hyperventily that she looked close to having a stroke. Whether it was a good idea or not at the time. My left arm which I had hiding inside, away from Shirayuki's line of vision, still bandaged from the previous night was seen by Shirayuki._

 _And like a light switching on to off, Shirayuki cease her happy dance and the aura of dread from before returned._

 _Sitting at the table in the dining room Shirayuki invited herself in after retrieving the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink. Now she was redressing my bandages with new ones._

 _We said nothing to each other because there was nothing to say. Shirayuki didn't want to hear my protest and I didn't wish to anger her, so we sat in silence as she wrapped clean bandages over my arm._

" _Yosh! There you go, Ise-chan."_

" _Hmm. Thanks, Shirayuki and I'm sorry."_

" _No, I'm the one who should apologies. Ise-chan, you already know what your doing and I can't stop you if I wanted to, and I don't wish to stop you from doing what you think is right. Just please careful, I-I don't know what I would do if something were to-"_

 _I embraced Shirayuki silencing her from finishing that sentence. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, crying softly into my chest._

" _...I know. And I promise I won't do anything crazy. You have my word, Shirayuki."_

" _Hmm. That's all I want, Ise-chan."_

 _She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I smiled softly to quell her fears._

 _We stayed in each others arms for about two minutes when the alarm with off._

 _Gently releasing Shirayuki, I walked back into the living room, activating conference mode once more with the 3-D model bursting to life._

" _There's sightings of low-level ayakashi's and stray demons in the north, Yakuza movement in the east, so those men finally decided to move. And there's an unknown energy signature not found in the database. Could Maya have missed something important?"_

 _I entered my "commander mode" as I dubbed it when I go into planning phase. I marked the three locations with colored markers after deciding which to go after first._

" _Shirayuki. I know this is sudden but-"_

 _Turning to face Shirayuki, she offered me a sad, but understanding smile. In her hands was my crimson butterfly knife._

" _Go, you're needed tonight."_

 _Walking back to Shirayuki I embraced her, she in turn, wrapped her arms around me like before._

" _I visit the shrine when you return from your training trip."_

 _She nodded demurely, saying nothing. Calling Yuu from my data paired glove, her voice was heard on the other line in seconds._

" _Yuu, I'm on my way back to the house. Have the Nightstaker armor and my sword prepared when I arrive."_

" _Hai, Ise-sama. You're instructions will be met as you requested."_

 _I heard on the other line, it was my personal maid, Yuu._

 _Ending the call, I turned to Shirayuki. She smiply nodded and embraced me for the last time._

" _Good night, Shirayuki."_

 _I laid a soft, gentle kiss on Shirayuki's cheek just as I hurried out the front door._

 _Her face adorned a large blush on her cheeks but there was a genuine, and lovingly smile on her lips. Shirayuki look at the door I ran out of, her hands held together in front of her chest._

" _Good night, Ise-chan."_

 **xox**

Kuesu stood behind me where I was sitting. Her eyebrows twitched, a dangerous smile appearing on her lips.

"You little vixen. Using my time away from Ise-chan to corrupt him from his chosen destiny."

From the kitchen Shirayuki looked at the ceiling above. A blissful, and dreamy expression on her visage.

"I doubt she wanted to stop him, she let him go after all."

"Quiet, fallen angel brat! I refuse to accept anything you say."

Raynare pouted angrily at Kuesu's in-denial nature.

 **xox**

 _Wearing my Nightstaker armor with my sword hanging off my left hip. A samurai sword with a white hilt, black wrapping around the hilt. Hidden away in grey colored sheathe clipped safely above my left hip._

 _The strange anomaly is what I decided to look into first, having marked it with a red becon. The energy signature I was sensing was coming from within an abandon warehouse here in the north of town._

" _ **Dangerously close to my home and my parents home, whatever is hiding in there I can't afford to lower my guard."**_

" _Ise-sama, the power seems to be down in that warehouse. Fortunately, I was able to get the blueprints for the warehouse."_

" _ **Any point of entry I can use?"**_

" _There's an open vent located on the left face of the building. I'm sending you the information now."_

 _Looking down at my data paired glove mounted on my arm, now combined together with my armored gloved and vambrace. It fitted perfectly I must say._

" _ **Got it, thanks Yuu. Keep this channel open. Ddraig, anything?"**_

 _Switching from Yuu to Ddraig to see if he had anything about what we were both sensing._

 **(Nothing solid, partner. My senses are weaken due to me being sealed away in the boosted gear. Even still, it seems are guest has caught onto to us and is hiding his / her presence.)**

" _ **Then we'll just have to knock on the door to get answers, then?"**_

 _Swing myself to the left face of the building using the rope launcher, I found the vent Yuu told me to find and went inside._

 _Once inside, I kicked open the vent and dropped down to the floor below._

" _ **Comms check... Yuu, can you still hear me?"**_

" _Barely- S-Something is infer-"_

" _ **Yuu. Yuu!"**_

 _I lost contact with Yuu meaning we're being jammed by whoever I'm following. Too late to call this a trap, just have to make with the best of what I have._

" _ **It's not much to begin with-"**_

 **(Partner!)**

" _ **Right!"**_

 _I rolled to the left just as a body fell right where I was just now. I steeled my nerves as I could sense a strange power and aura coming from the person standing in front of me._

" _Hmm... You dodged-nya~ Impressive as I was quiet as I could possibly be-nya._

 _ **'An enemy. And this one is not like the normal low-leveled ayakashi's who attack me. This one is stronger. I'll need to play it safe and study how my opponent moves and counter when an opportunity present itself.'**_

" **That won't be necessary."**

" _ **What?! Ddraig, was that-"**_

 **(Not me, partner but I heard it too!)**

" _ **That won't be necessary it said. Could this be the same presence that took control of my body all those years ago?"**_

 _The body of the person I had been tracking walked into the light. The moonlight penetrated through the windows as our only light source._

" _Ara~ I have been found out. What do you plan to do now-nya?"_

 _Walking into the moonlight revealed the person I had been tracking._

 _A young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils._

 _Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an orantely detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts._

 **xox**

"O-Onee-sama..."

Koneko-chan said with a whisper. Her shoulder began to shake like back at the party. Seeing her sister even in a memory caused her to hyperventily.

Tighting my hold around her waist. I poured my energy to the surface to calm Koneko-chan. It appears to be working because she began to calm down and the shaking had slowed to a halt.

Whispering 'it's going to be okay.' in her ear. I scanned the crowd, namely the four maous. Who were silent at seeing Kuroka in my memories.

"It's as I feared." I narrowed my eyes at Falbium's choice of words and the manner which he said them.

"He had made contact with Kuroka long before the night in question. Her influence holds Issei Hyoudou closer to the heart it would seems."

Lowering my head to silence my growing hate and malice. Buchou and the girls attempted to calm me. Koneko-chan even released her cat ears and tails to do so.

 **xox**

 _Deciding to follow the advice of the voice I heard long ago. I remained calm and collected. Looking at the young woman through the shadow of the hood, I answered calmly._

" _ **Nothing. I was only curious as who tripped my alarm within the city."**_

" _Hmm... And you have no plan to arrest me, or search me? You look as if you were prepared for war."_

 _She pointed to my sword on my left hip and the other weapons hidden on me._

" _ **I have more places to be other than here tonight... your case was more important as it was trigger near where I live."**_

" _So, you won't do anything to me? Sounds to good to be true."_

" _ **Believe what you will, but I don't attack unless attack first. Besides you seem harmless unless provoked, and as I said. I have other places to be tonight."**_

 _Hearing staic through the channel, I could hear Yuu trying to reach me._

" _ **Yuu?"**_

" _Ah! Ise-sama. Thank goodness your safe."_

" _ **I'm fine. How are things outside?"**_

" _Terrible, the Yakuza from before are attacking downtown, and those low-leveled ayakashis are hunting around the north. I've identify several of them to be hunting outside the home."_

" _ **They're attracted to my power that's what they're after. Yuu, take control of the "Night Owl" drone and handle the Yakuza downtown, while I throw my univited guests out of my territory."**_

" _Hai, Ise-sama."_

 _Turning around to face the woman to find her still standing in front of me._

" _ **By the way I never got your name?"**_

" _Huh? Asking for someone's name when you don't even tell me yours-nya. How do you want me to return the hospitatily?"_

 _Her tone was mischievious, glowing with childlike wonder but still maintaining the aura of an adult.._

 **(She makes a good point.)**

 _ **'Not now, Ddraig.'**_

" _ **Very well, I'm Madara."**_

" _I'm Kuroka. You don't mind me tagging along do you? I'm fairly interested to see what you plan to do-nya."_

" _ **Suit yourself."**_

 _I ran out the front door of the warehouse with Kuroka following behind me. Strangely, I didn't feel any hositle intent coming from her, curiosity and wonder were the two I senses coming from her._

 _Her name didn't appear in the database from the library Maya gave me. There's more behind what the Shimon sisters let on._

 **xox**

"Here it is, Ise-chan's reawakening of the Hyoudou house."

Kuesu was jovial about this particular memory. She took her spot by sitting between my legs on the floor.

The other members of my peerage, except for those working on lunch. Joined us in the living room.

Sitting anywhere in the room however, choosing to sit next to me, as close as possible.

"Ise's at his strongest from what Kuesu told us about."

Akame and her younger sister sat on the piano near the windows. A memento given to me during my journey.

The crowd were suddenly interested in this coming memory. Following my peerage's example, they got comfy and waited for the main event.

I shouldn't disappoint.

 **xox**

 _Arriving on the street of where my home was located. Yuu was correct when she said that my house was infected with stray demons._

 _Black masses of energy of different animals and creatures walked, crawled, and some even float. There primary target was my home._

 _ **'Their attracted to my power that surrounds my home and Yuu since she's always next to me. They made the wrong mistake in attacking my loved ones.'**_

 _Kuroka and me were standing on top of a nearby rooftop overlooking the street. The demons were crawling all over the place like cockroaches._

" _Nya~ That's a lot of strays! Most of them are weak and not really a danger, only when there are a dozen or more, that they prove to be trouble-nya... So, what do you plan to do. You don't seem frighten seeing something you don't understand-nya?"_

" _ **That's because I'm not entirely human, you know. Wait here and enjoy the show."**_

 _I jumped off the ledge, teleporting using blink to reappear on the streets below._

 _The stray demons big and small looked at me like I was a meal, added to the fact that some were drooling._

" _ **Your first mistake was entering a territory protected by a demon slayer. Your final mistake was attacking those close to me. Prepare to be sent back to hell, fifth."**_

 _Pulling out my butterfly knife from my pocket, opening it to reveal the blade. Channeling lighting onto to the blade, seconds later I successfully shrouding myself and the blade of my knife in a coat of blue lighting. The lighting increased my knife's cutting power and extended its reach making it slightly slanted from it's strange edge._

 _I called it "Arc Blade"._

 _Walking calmly, I could see the demons beginning to cower at the sight of lighting coursing around my body._

 _Then, I jumped the first demon in front of me and slash at it, cutting clean through it._

 _It disappeared in a mist of black particles. Seeing the fate of their kind, the demons began to retreat while some brave ones charged me with daggers, claws, anything sharp to kill._

 _Lighting still coursing through my body and my knife. I cut through effortlessly into every demon who attacked me._

 _I continued to dance around my enemies cutting off limbs to decapitating them completely. Slicing off one demon's arm, I pushed him away and turned behind me to deliver a uppercut to one attacking me from behind._

 _The arm I cut off before I grabbed hold of it in the air and used it as a bat to smash one demon in the face. I ducked under a hooded demon's dagger then spin to slice him clean by the waist, separating his upper and lower half. Returning to the previous demon I smacked in the face with his compaion's arm. I separated his head from his shoulders with a quick slash.._

 _Sheathing my still bloodied knife, I reached for my katana and pulled it free from its sheath. If one would look closely they would see a clean line of purple energy from where I had cut the air._

" _ **You should be regretting that you had the misfortune of seeing this sword for yourself."**_

 _To strike fear deep within their rotten hearts, the steel blade erupted into white hot flames coating the sword in fire as hot as the sun._

 _Rushing back into the fighting I cut down anything within my field of vision, the demons helplessly tried to flee as I hunted down like an apex predator killing for sport and to sharpen my skills through battle._

 _Rolling to the right to avoid a knife wanting to take my head, I parried another's dagger and after breaking our deadlock. I slash through his body like a hot kinfe through butter._

 _Ha, the irony._

 _Cutting one's head off I stab my sword behind me to find the pained scream of my sword finding what I assume is the monster's left kidney. Pulling my sword free I cut down a demon who charged me from the front. Spinning on my feet with my sword held in a reverse-grip I executed the poor demon from before.._

" _ **Blaze Release: Katsusuchi!"**_

 _Don't know why I decided to add the name of my attack when using the black flames. It just came to me during one of my training sessions._

 _With my free hand I grabbed hold of the air in front of me. A sword made entirely of black flames came alive in my hand. Pulling my arm back I drew my arm out as a samurai would when drawing his sword._

 _In front of me a crescent arc of black flames, attacked a group of idly demons who were burned alive straight to ash. The flames didn't recede even after their bodies disappeared._

 _Doing a back-flip to avoid a swipe at my legs. I moved to the right when I felt someone making a swipe at my head. Parrying his next attack, I sense another demon coming at me from behind._

 _Smirking behind my mouthpiece, I parried his next attack, once I heard the distortion in the air behind my neck. I ducked underneath a dagger aimed at my head and it found the demon I was facing instead._

 _I delivered a clean cut down the middle while on my knees, decapitating the second demon by the waist down. Rolling away from their bodies I stood up to see the damage done so far._

 _At first it started with a street full of demons hungry for me, for my power. Now they were reduce to three._

 _The one in the middle interest me as he was different. Immediately I knew he was an ayakashi. Disguised as an adult male with blonde hair, sunglasses hiding his brown eyes. His clothing was mostly a brown trench coat over a suit._

" _ **And then there was three."**_

" _My, oh my, aren't you a brute. I was interested to see what the demon slayer of this town was capable of without the "Crimson Blade of Norihara"guarding him. I see not that you have no need of a bodyguard. Your just as violent as her."_

" _ **Are you done talking? You're holding up my time with pointlessly evaluation."**_

" _Such rude manners. Were all your ancestors as hard headed as you?"_

" _ **No, I just can't stand idiots wasting my time."**_

 _The middle one signal for the two demons to attack simultaneously, I parried the left one's attack and cut down the right one swiftly. The other demon and me parried each other's strike for a time until I sliced his arm off then executed him with a second slash at his expose neck._

 _The trench coat wearing ayakashi who reveal himself to be a praying mantis ayakashi by his arms transforming into those of a praying mantis._

 _Getting into my blind spot he stabbed me in the chest._

" _Hahaha! This was the Hyoudou's last descendant!? Pathetic."_

" _ **Thank you for admitting that to yourself."**_

 _The praying mantis ayakashi looked over his shoulder in shock to see me, perfectly unharmed. Looking at the 'me' he stabbed, it denotated covering him in a sticky void web, slowly his movements to a halt._

" _W-What is this?"_

" _ **Your end."**_

 _Whispering these words, now standing before him with my sword unsheathe, First, I delivered an upward slash by quickdraw removing his right praying mantis hand, blood poured out of his open wound. I finished by dancing behind him and thrusting the tip of my sword exactly three inches into the ayakashi's expose back._

 _Removing my sword, a fountain of blood poured out like a broken faucet. The ayakashi's eyes which could be seen behind his sunglasses. The light was gone and his body fell with a thud, blood pooling around my feet._

 _Removing all the blood on my blade, I sheathed it and looked where Kuroka was sitting. To see she had disappeared._

" _Nya~ That was very amusing to watch! A demon slayer when he's serious is quite a frighting individual-nya."_

 _Turning around again I found Kuroka standing there looking at the destruction I laid waste to. She sounded... fairly intrugied by the carnage created by me._

" _ **I take it you're impress."**_

" _Huh? I doubt you need to ask that question when I already gave you my opinion. Besides, it's not often that you see a demon slayer in action. As we all believe them to be extinct."_

 _I narrowed my eyes at her statement. However, I kept my anger to myself and listened on._

" _ **You're taking this fairly well, I must say. When you heard that I'm a demon slayer, I figured you wouldn't be nonchalant as before."**_

" _While the reveal was surprising. I have nothing to fear if I don't awaken your wrath-nya. After all you said yourself, that you don't attack unless attacked first. And if I don't attack your home and loved ones; then I'm safe."_

 _'She's been listening quite well, already memorizing my rules and how to use them to her favor.'_

 **(She's a smart one. Still don't be too trusting partner. We still don't know her reason for being here.)**

" _Ah, you never told me that you had such impressive jewelry!"_

 _Turning around to face me, in Kuroka's palms was a familiar item of mine._

 _My pocketwatch which I was kept close to me was in Kuroka's hands, when she stole it from me will remain a mysetry... now, however-_

 _Still, with lighting beneath my feet. I snatched back my pocketwatch from Kuroka and reminded her. The anger laced heavily in my voice._

" _ **Try that again and I will break my rule. This is your only warning."**_

 _Kuroka was confused from me taking back my pocketwatch under her nose, nearly didn't catch my threat._

" _Okay, Okay. I know when I've pushed too far. You scared me there, Madara-kun with how terrifying you became over a pocketwatch."_

 _Ignoring Kuroka, I opened my pocketwatch and looked at the time. It was ten-twenty five. Breathing in and out to calm my anger. Looking over my shoulder, I answered her._

" _ **I'm sorry for how I reacted but... this means more to me than anything. It's all I have left."**_

 _That last sentence came out like a whisper but I'm sure Kuroka heard it if I was successful to guessed she's a nekomata._

 _Putting my pocketwatch away in my coat, I contacted Yuu._

" _ **Yuu. I've taken care of our guests outside. What's the situation over there?"**_

" _I've managed to destroy their vehicles of escape but left most men unharmed."_

" _ **It's not your fault, Yuu. I'm on my way over there, withdraw the Night Owl and retreat."**_

" _Very well, Ise-sama."_

 _Her face disappearing, I look at Kuroka._

" _ **You coming?"**_

" _You're not going to break your promise are you?"_

 _Despite asking this with caution, Kuroka had a playful smile on her lips and approached me._

" _ **On my honor, I will not harm you. Now, first timers may feel woozy when we come to a stop."**_

 _Before Kuroka could ask what I meant. We both disappeared in a swirl of energy pooling underneath us._

 _Returning else where. Kuroka felt a little light headed from the teleportation other than that she did well._

 _Having been through that teleportation since I was a child, I could handle the distortion of space during and after._

 _True to Yuu's word. The area was surrounded in flames as high as a skyscraper from the destruction of their get away vehicles. Yet, the Yakuza men were all unharmed except for some scratches._

" _ **You okay?"**_

 _I asked my traveling compaion who was getting her breathing under control next to me._

" _Why do I feel like I'm going to throw up-nya?"_

" _ **You'll get use to the side effects after some time. Wait here."**_

 _Unable to voice her opinion. Kuroka simply nodded and sat down on the roof._

 _Crouching down on one knee from where we're hiding. I scouted the area to find the nearest target, if I'm quick I could get all of them in one strike._

 _Finding the nearest Yakuza entering my range below me, his eyes met mine from where I was hiding. And... I disappeared only to reappear again behind him with my sword drawn from its sheathe._

 _The man behind me had his head sliced off from my quickdraw._

 _Not stopping as the other Yakuza thugs turned to me, I rushed to the closest one on my right and shoulder-charged him into a building, roughly._

 _Next I brought my sword down in a downward arc, unleashing a wave of red energy before me._

 _The explosion further gave the flames around us oxygen and burned brightly because of it._

 _Inside the wall of inferno, I slowly walked up to a single thug who miraculously survived my attack. He was on his knees, in pain but alive._

" _W-Who a-are you?"_

" _ **Don't speak. It won't matter in a couple of seconds."**_

 _Sword still in hand, I cut his waist then held the katana to finish him properly. With gravity aiding my weapon's descend, I stabbed my sword into the man's neck pushing to further drive it down._

 _The man waved his arms, helplessly as I pushed my sword even further into his body. Finally, with one last push I fully sheathed my blade into the thug's body._

 _The scene closely resembles when King Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone._

 _Pulling my sword roughly from the dead copse, in a reverse grip I decapitated his head from his shoulders._

 _After executing the garbage, withdrawing back to the hiding spot away from the flames. I met up with Kuroka who has since recovered._

 _Leaving her be, I called Yuu._

" _ **...The flames will eat any of the evidence and destroy the bodies. It will also serve it's purpose of sending a message to Daisuke."**_

" _Execellent work as always, Ise-sama. I'll advise that you leave the area as law enforcement is moving to that area."_

" _ **Got it."**_

" _Wait, Ise-sama. Mari-sama wishes to speak to you."_

 _Pushing a button on my data paired glove on my forearm, Yuu's picture disappeared to show me Mari-san's picture on the heads up display._

" _Ise-san. Maya and I have located three more fallen angels. Two are in this town and another is in the forest surrounding a shrine outside of town."_

" _ **The Himejima shrine, I won't allow their kind to further contaminate that holy place. I'll dispatch them immediately. Thanks Mari-san and give my thanks to Maya too."**_

 _Pushing the end button, her picture faded away. I walked up to Kuroka who had been watching me, but stayed quiet._

" _ **This is where we part, I have other business that I have to do myself."**_

 _I reached into my pocket, pulled something out and handed it to Kuroka._

 _Opening her hand to find a communication device_

" _Why are you giving me this? I always believed that demon slayers should never trust a demon?"_

 _Her eyes which were serious for the first time I have known Kuroka this entire night, pierced me with her power._

 _Shrugging my shoulders I said simply._

" _ **You haven't given me any reason to not trust you, and I like to define myself as a free-thinker of my clan. I decide who to listen too and who to ignore. Goodbye Kuroka."**_

 _Disappearing in the same teleportation from before. I left Kuroka standing there with her holding onto the communication device in her hands._

 **xox**

The crowd was stunned into a deadly silence, gaping with mouths open at what they had witness.

My peerage, were otherwise the opposite. They had looks of both shock and satisfaction.

"Wow..." Were their chosed choice of explaining their astonishment. Their eyes were sparkling, eyeing the television screen as a small child would.

When they had seen something they enjoyed.

"Hmm... Ise-chan. You grew strong. Even stronger than I, at the time I always believed that I would need to protect you. Even without the cat, you're a feared demon slayer. That's all I ever wanted you to see."

Kuesu ended her monologue, close to tears. She turned her head to the side. So I could not see the proud smile on her face.

Koneko-chan perked up at the mention of "cat". Wondering whom Kuesu was speaking of.

The crowd was silent unable to follow up with the massacre that they had witness. Truly, Issei is a terrify person when provoke.

However, there is still the matter of answering...

Who was the "Crimson Blade of Norihara"?

 **xox**

" _Where the fuck is Wick!"_

 _Walking into Daisuke's office I dodged under a bottle of whiskey that was thrown at the wall next to me. The person responsible was throwing a tantrum of epic proposition._

 _Next to Daisuke lying on the ground, clearly unconscious, were two unfortunate bastards._

 _Perhaps Daisuke needed to relive some stress and those two were the unlucky punching bags._

" _ **You called?"**_

 _He didn't summon me because he can not, I needed to visit Daisuke tonight anyhow._

 _To hear that he was asking for me made me feel special._

 _ **'Ha, that's a funny thought.'**_

" _Wick! There you fucking are. Come in, come in. Ah, my fucking head is killing me."_

" _ **Should I bother asking what's happening?"**_

 _Referring to the two unconscious bodies, to the overturned furniture, and shards of glass and dried liquor staining the walls behind me._

 _Daisuke waved his hand nonchalant,_

" _Forget that stuff. What I want is how am I going to deal with this masked vigilnate who is destroying my organization!?"_

 _Again he was referring to me, as Madara. Having already heard about his ruined shipment of weapons downtown._

" _ **We can sit down and think of something together. In the mean time, what's happening in Toyko?"**_

 _Sitting down in the only chair he didn't turn over. I looked at the boss while he rubbed his temple and sat down on a bar stool._

" _It's a shitstorm. While Kyousuke managed to get us a stable position in Tokyo's business district. It's still a free-for-all as the other gangs fight for control. I hear that even the authority's are joining in on the fighting. As Yakuza activity during the day is frequent with the war for control esclates."_

 _Finishing his drink in one gulp, a drunken blush on his face told me exactly how much alcohol Daisuke has consumed._

" _Then! What do you propose we told about this 'Madara'?"_

 _Smiling, then smirking which I hid from Daisuke. I got up from my seat and walked out of the room. I looked over my shoulder before leaving to say._

" _ **Leave that to me. I'll have my plan ready in two days."**_

 **xox**

Running my hand through Koneko-chan's hair to calm her, even seeing her sister, Kuroka in a memory caused her to hyperventilate. She was calming her breathing because of my actions. But I didn't leave myself out for I'm the one who caused her to hyperventilate in the first place.

"...The reason you didn't harm Kuroka or feel threaten by her presence is solely she didn't attack you?"

"And these rules you set for yourself stayed your hand from the stray cat, Kuroka? Why?"

Sirzechs and Ajuka asked me after the other. When Kuroka was shown in my memories I already guessed the devils and maous would begin to question me.

"That's correct. During my training all those years ago in Norihara. And during the twelve years away from home, I never forgot my vow. I made these rules to have some control over my actions so I don't do anything without reason, they're as followed."

Ceasing my petting of Koneko-chan's hair, an action she didn't like.

I held up one finger.

"First is I don't attack unless attack first, if I'm facing an enemy in battle I always wait for my opponent to swing his / her sword first. Even when threaten I stay my hand."

Holding up two fingers.

"Secondly, I don't kill the innocence. Should I happen to fight in a town or city, I try to minimize the damage by drawing the fighting away from the people."

Three and my final finger I held up.

"And finally, never bring shame to my clan. Such an offense is handed out through execution."

At the end of my discussion I had up three fingers and the seriousness behind my words and my face devoid of any emotions spoke volumes of the truth I was speaking to the leaders.

It scared the younger devils and even the adults gathered in my living room.

"But it's nothing you should concern yourselves with. "

The room was in silence except for the sound of food being prepared in the kitchen. Even the cooks were quiet.

Michael having found something to say, turned to me.

"Ise-kun. That pocketwatch we saw Kuroka holding before. You stole it back rather quickly when you had see it in her possession. May we see it if possible with your blessing, of course?"

Nodding to Michael question, I reached into my jacket'sinterior pockets and fetched the pocketwatch as seen in the memory.

I threw it to Michael who caught it with gentle hands. Opening it, others gathering around him to see it themselves.

"I don't know the full history behind that pocketwatch and why I'm protected of it. I was told by my hahaue that when I was born, a few days after I was seen holding that pocketwatch. She would always tell me that I would begin to cry when the nurses tried to take it away from me and that I would stop when returned. These strange feelings only became stronger as I grew older. I would look down at it fondly like I have history with it, well beyond my lifetime anyways."

"It's a beautiful watch, Ise-kun. A work of art."

"Hold on for a second, Michael. I'm know that you'll never say it... but Ise, this watch it's made of-"

"Yes. I know that's it made of-"

"Not just made of! This watch has gold, silver, diamond, and platinum. This watch is literally made out of money!"

At Azazel's words. Everyone around Michael took a closer look at the watch to see that he was indeed telling the truth.

"It was strange when I first found out what it was entirely made of. If I recall, the roman numerals are crafted from actual gold. The small and big hands of the watch are from silver, the inner mechanisms and gears come from real diamonds. And the outer shell of the watch is real platinum with the interior on the half that opens is made from red silk."

 **\- The basic design for the watch is Arno's pocketwatch from Assassin's Creed Unity. Google it for the image.**

As I continued to list the different materials it was made from, everyone hovered around Michael and Azazel to see if everything I was saying about my pocketwatch is correct.

"From my previous calculations I have deduce that with all the money my watch is made of. I can purchase one, possibly two of the seven continents and still have plently left over to live a well-fulfilling life, like the seventy-two pillar families."

 _'He says it like it doesn't mean a thing.'_

Everyone looked at me as if I'm an idiot. Their stares mimic jealously, well sort of.

"Ara~"

Akeno-chan took the pocketwatch from Azazel's hand.

"This watch means the world to Ise-kun. And for Asia-chan and me. It's his decision if he keeps it or not. Ufufufu."

Akeno-chan clipped the pocketwatch onto her left breast where her heart was. Wearing it like a brooch.

"Ah, can I see it next, Akeno-san!"

"Ara~ But of course, Asia-chan."

Asia took the watch from Akeno-chan's hand with delight when handed too. She clipped the pocketwatch over her own breast, wearing like Akeno-chan was.

"Heh, it can be wore on people's clothing but I prefer to have it connected to its chain, hanging from my pocket."

I joked softly waiting for the next question to be asked. I also notice that lunch was nearly prepared.

Good because I'm hungry.

"Ise."

"Hmm, yes Buchou?"

Looking at Buchou who had curiosity in her eyes as she looked at the plamas TV. Her eyes would look at me then back at the TV, and so forth.

Finally, she ask me what's on her mind.

"From the memories we have seen, Ise is a different person. Normally you act perverted in school with your friends. But you beat them up for peeking. Also you have yet to mention any girls' oppai like you always do. I had been watching closely to see if you would do any of the things you normally would do. However, you haven't done any of the sorts..."

"Rias-sama is correct. Ise-sama has been known to be obessed with womens breasts. I too, was waiting to see if this behavior would surface."

Grayfia said next after Buchou. Soon Sirzechs spoke after his wife.

"While Ise-kun has had his moments in the past. I find it new to see that you don't talk about womens breasts or do anything perverted if only through teasing. Ise-kun, why is that?"

Everyone looked at me, while my peerage, except for Mari-san, Maya, Himari, Shirayuki, and Kuesu looked at me in concern.

I thanked them, then turned to the crowd.

"It's a shock seeing a side of me that's not screaming about 'oppai' at the top of my lungs for the whole world to hear is strange, I know and can understand your confusion. Sadly, I must say that, that part of me never truly existed. More of an act for me to fool those around me. I acted with the behavior of a pervert to hide my true emotions and to cope with past losts."

"Past losts? What do mean, Ise?"

I heard Buchou gasp softly when she looked at me, or more at the look into my eyes.

Akeno-chan, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, and Irina-chan all gasp just like Buchou when they saw the fragile, weakness my eyes had become.

"Forgive me, Buchou. You'll see for yourself soon enough."

My tone mimic how dead my eyes looked. My expression was that of someone who lost everything and had nothing left to live for.

This expression is once shared with a _certain_ 'scrapped number' sekirei.

 **xox**

 _Sunday morning following immediately after sunday's mass. Wearing a red collared dress shirt with a red-gray-black pattern tie over it. And a black business suit to complete the look._

 _I normally attended church ever since I was five, and continued to go now. The cross necklace Irina-chan gave me before she left for England, is still wrapped around my neck and I haven't once remove it._

 _I suppose this makes me a regular believer of the church because I go every sunday. Since Kouh doesn't have a working church, I drive to the one in Akane city for it's run by a Father who I'm close friends with._

 _Speaking of which, I found him._

 _Finish giving his blessing to the last group of people. The Father spotted me walking up to him, he smiled brightly with happiness._

" _Ise-san! It's good to see you, my son."_

 _Father Hanbei is a old man in his early sixties, he has black hair with tuffs of gray, green colored eyes and white skin with wrinkles on his face. Dressed in white robes with a red sash draped over his shoulders._

" _Hello, Father Hanbei."_

" _Come for another reading?"_

" _I apologies for my constant visits. I'm sure I take away your time with my visits every week."_

" _Nonsense! Come, my son. We can finish in my office."_

 _Father Hanbei waved off my apologie with a smile._

 _He ushered me to follow him to his office which I did._

 **xox**

"I wonder... if you have been reincarnated as an angel, Ise-kun. I wonder how your life would have become if you had not been reincarnated by Rias Gremory."

Buchou, Sirzechs, and everyone thought hard about Michael's question.

How would my life turn out if Buchou never reincarnated me as a **[Pawn]** in her peerage.

 **xox**

 _Sitting on the opposite side of father Hanbei who sat behind his wooden desk. He undid the sash draped over his shoulders, hanging it up on a nearby coat rack._

" _...Now, how do you wish to hear today's bible verse, Ise-san?"_

" _I'm fine with any, father."_

 _Father Hanbei thought about what to say, going through the various readings he has memorized in his head._

" _Let's see, how about this one, **"be on your guard; stand firm in the faith; be men of courage; be strong." 1 Corinthians 16.** "_

 _This bible verse hit especially close to me, I recorded the verse number and reading to find it myself._

" _A lovely verse, Father. May I ask for one more if possible?"_

" _Nothing to be ashamed of, Ise-san... Ah! I have the perfect one. **"be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another love. Make every effort to keep the unity of the Spirit through the bond of peace. Get rid of all bitterness, rage and anger, brawling and slander, along with every form of malice. Be kind and compassionate to one another, forgiving each other, just as in Christ God forgave you." Ephesians 4; verse 2,3, 31, and 32.** "_

 _Nodding my head, already memorizing the verse, I stood from my seat. Father Hanbei followed my example._

 _Bringing my hand out to shake with his, which he took and smiled at me._

" _Thank you for the reading and for giving me your free time to read these bible verse every sunday. You have my thanks, Father."_

 _I bowed my head as Father Hanbei waved off my show of respect with a smile._

" _Don't bow to me, Ise-san. I like doing these readings and in no way are you using my free time. I enjoy our time shared together. So, please do not believe that you should be at fault.."_

 _I stayed for another five minutes before leaving the Father's office and drove back to Kouh._

 _Arriving back at my place, I unlocked the door and after removing my shoes. Walking in I walked to the kitchen and filled me a glass of water._

 _Yuu, who had been cleaning for the majority of the morning walked in next. Her smile brighten when her eyes found me._

" _Ohayo, Ise-sama."_

" _Ohayo, Yuu. Are your chorse finished?"_

" _Hai, now I just need to make you your breakfast."_

" _Hmm. I'm sorry for asking so much."_

 _Yuu shook her head as she dug around for everything she required._

" _Your wrong, this is no bother to me, Ise-sama. I'm happy to serve you."_

 _'Again, how did I meet and deserve such a beautiful and dependable young woman...'_

 _Watching Yuu as she got out the carton of eggs and a pack of bacon from the fridge. I thanked every deity for this gift that was my maid, Yuu._

" _Now... What should I do for the time being."_

 _The doorbell rang through our ears telling me that someone was at the door._

" _I got it, Yuu!"_

 _Going to the front door I open it to find Mitsuki standing there wearing casual clothes._

" _Ohayo, nii-san."_

" _Ohayo, Mitsuki. How have you been?"_

 _I stepped aside to allow Mitsuki passage into my home. She thanked me and left her shoes at the door._

 _Sitting down on the couches in the living room, we continued our conversation._

" _Nothing much has happen. I have been made temporaliy president of the student council, while Shirayuki-san is away. The work may have doubled but it's nothing difficult to handle. What about you nii-san, how has your life been since our small reunion?"_

 _'I can't really tell her that I'm waging war against the Yakuza or anything for that matter.'_

" _You know, just going to school and keeping up with my studies, also coming up with some useful inventions during my free time."_

 _Mitsuki was no stranger to me making inventions, she was there to test some of them._

" _Anything new?"_

" _Well-"_

 _The ringing of my doorbell brought me away from my talk with Mitsuki._

" _I'll get it!"_

 _I yelled to Yuu. Walking to the front door, I grasped the handle and pulled, standing outside was Yuzurina._

" _Ohayo, Onii-sama. I hope this is not a bad time."_

" _Nonsense. I'll always make time for your visits. Come on in."_

 _Yuzurina removed her shoes at the door and joined me and Mitsuki in the living room. The two girls eyes met with different reactions._

 _Yuzurina smriked and Mitsuki glared. So, that's what it's going to become._

" _Mitsuki, this is another girl from my childhood, Yuzurina. Yuzurina, this is Mitsuki, I met her a month before I met you. Get along you two."_

" _Hai, nii-san / Onii-sama."_

 _Their stares returned when they called me by their respective affectionate nickname. Sitting down on the love seat in between the two couches Mitsuki and Yuzurina sat on. The two keeping their distances as much as possible._

 _'If I had guessed sooner that this would be their reaction. I would have stayed in the kitchen with Yuu.'_

 **(What's wrong partner? Can't handle two girls fighting over you.)**

 _'I would prefer if it was over something else. But I had suspected that these two would have trouble accepting the other.'_

 _I told Ddraig, as I sat in-between what could be a heavy ceasefire until war erupted._

 _Mitsuki started the conversation first with an ice breaker._

" _Hosho-san. How did you meet, nii-san?"_

" _Ara~ I met onii-sama when my oka-sama and his oka-sama became friends. We were walking through the park when I first met onii-sama. What about you, Mitsuki-san?"_

" _I've known nii-san when my parents moved in and we introduce ourselves to the neighborhood. May I inquire what it is your doing here?"_

" _Why such hostility towards me, Mitsuki-san? I fear that you don't like me~"_

" _Heh, I'm certain that you're mistaken, Hosho-san. What do I have to be hostile about?"_

" _That you're no little sister to onii-sama."_

" _!?"_

 _I could clearly see the tick-marks appearing on Mitsuki's head at Yuzurina's answer. Looking to my left I saw Yuzurina with a triumphal smile, like a princess would have._

 _Well that analogy is not entirely wrong. Yuzurina could be labeled as a princess given her lifestyle and family tree._

" _W-What does that mean?"_

" _I mean just that. Your no little sister to onii-sama because little sisters help their older brothers. You don't even support him and hardly visit him, so why should I see you as someone important to onii-sama?"_

 _Yuzurina's taunts succeeded in getting Mitsuki out of her seat. Standing up and yelling in full force._

" _I love nii-san! I support him and help him should he need it, I don't need to to surround myself in his personal life to know what he does. I trust nii-san complete, perhaps it is you, Hosho-san that needs letting go."_

 _And she fires back with the same virgor as Yuzurina. The both of them got in each other's face glaring at one another._

 _Sitting back in my chair as I wanted no part in this._

" _Hmph! I don't need you telling me anything. You're just wishing to save yourself. You don't care for onii-sama at all. Onii-sama has no need for people like you."_

" _That's fine. Because nii-san knows I love him, he promised to marry to me when we become adults."_

 _Mitsuki smirked as Yuzurina falter, her shield had cracks in it from Mitsuki's statement._

" _No matter what you say to discredit me and saying I'm no little sister to nii-san, then remember that we're engaged to each other. We have already shared our 'engagement kiss'."_

" _Ha, ha. I forgot to laugh at how silly you sound. Promising to marry onii-sama, however, you still call him 'nii-san'. I won't accept it and I'll never accept you, which brings me to..."_

 _Yuzurina and Mitsuki both turned to face me, their faces were serious, glaring at each other and looking at me to end their rivalry._

" _Onii-sama, who do you-"_

" _Want for your imuoto?"_

 _My poker face was impenetrable, unflinching under the killing intent radianting from those two._

 _'How did **this** happen?'_

 **(Smiple, you can't handle women.)**

" _Ise-sama! Your breakfast is ready."_

 _Mitsuki and Yuzurina turned away from me to the new female voice coming from the kitchen. I stood up from my chair, heading for the kitchen but not without resting my hands on the heads of the two girls._

" _Now, now. Enough of this fighting. I love the both of you 'evenly' and no less than the other. You're both perfect in your own ways. Mitsuki has the serious attitude while Yuzurina has the aura of an imuoto who cares fondly of her older brother and helps in any way possible. I love you both and choose you both. Now, no more of this fighting."_

 _They nodded their heads as they were lowered. I ruffle their hair and smiled, glad they could come together._

 _Walking past them for the dining room, Mitsuki and Yuzurina walking behind me._

 _When we reached the dining room. Yuu was standing next to my seat filling up a cup with hot coffee. My breakfast was sitting on the table._

" _Ah, girls I forgot to introduce you to my personal maid, Yuu Fujikara. Yuu, these are my childhood friends, Mitsuki Mononobe and Yuzurina Honsho."_

 _Looking over my shoulder at why the two didn't introduce themselves. I found my answer at Mitsuki and Yuzurina were glaring at Yuu, more importantly at her large breasts._

" _Yuu Fujikara, our one true enemy for nii-san's heart. Hosho-san, truce?"_

" _Truce, Mitsuki-san. This is for onii-sama."_

 _They nodded in agreement at what I propose was a cease fire between them._

 _Don't know, don't care about what they plan to do next._

 _Sitting down I enjoyed my sunday morning breakfast, Mitsuki and Yuzurina sat down across from me still staring at Yuu as she serve them their breakfast._

 **xox**

"Heh, heh. Hyoudou-kun, I never predict you as a sis-con like Sirzechs-sama and onee-sama."

"Ahhh! Sona-tan don't be like that~!"

Sona-kaichou tried outrunning Serafall as she chased her around the living room. Her comment had caused a conversation among the gather crowd.

"Ufufufu, I find it adorable that such a person like Ise-san, can have a side for those girls he sees as siblings."

Venelana-san said with a mischievious smile as she look at me

"Ise-kun! I never knew that you always wanted a liitle sister!?"

I could hear laughter and chuckles within the room. I ignored it and decided to answer Irina-chan.

"I'll admit that I always wanted a little sibling of my own given that I'm an only child. But I'm fine, I didn't plan for Mitsuki and Yuzurina to begin to call me older brother like they do. I'm perfectly fine."

Finishing my answer, I continued with the memories before someone asks me to elaborate further.

 **xox**

 _Several hours later and it's now sunday night, and the night I put my plan into action. It has been two days since I met with Daisuke in his office. And his desire to kill the vigilante, 'Madara'. Who is also me._

 _Now I'm strapped to a chair in a dark room with the only light source being the single bulb above my head._

 _In an unknown location in the city. Currently surrounded by four Yakuza punks who for the pass hour and a half, been wailing at my face._

 _Taking another punch to the face, followed by a nasty left hook. I span out some blood on the floor, thankfully my teeth were still attached to my mouth._

 _The thug in front of me delivered another punch to my already bruised face. He flail his right hand around after that particular hard punch._

" _Stop making this hard for yourself, kid. Once Daisuke-sama get's a piece of you. You're going to wish you didn't give us the slient treatment."_

 _Yes, my identity was somewhat blown because Madara is an alias I created. And these idiots know me by John Wick._

 _And because I'm a full grown adult when I play as Wick._

 _Now, as to why I'm I tied to a chair trapped in this dark room with four idiots who can't interrogate for shit._

 _My plan I mentioned to Daisuke._

 _It was simple on how I allowed myself to be captured. After successful acting on my part to have the Yakuza capture me when I raided one of their safehouses._

 _Using my control over fire, I overheated a boiler on the roof to explode when I chased a fleeing Yakuza thug onto the roof._

 _When I came too, these idiots had removed my hood and mouthpiece and began to beat me up for about thirty minutes._

 _Saying nothing to my interrogators, only to plant a wolfish-like grin on my lips. The action caused the four to lose their temper with one laying a sucker punch to my face._

" _You piece of shit. You think you can just declare war on us and not expect to get yourself capture? You're a bigger idiot than we thought."_

 _Punching me once on the other cheek He ceased his punches._

" _Cool it, Daisuke-sama wants him alive when he gets here. We're only to rough him up until he shows up."_

" _Yeah, I know. It's just seeing this son of bitch before me tied in that chair. Ah! I want him dead! But Daisuke-sama will kill me if I do that."_

" _He's tied up good, he's not going anywhere."_

" _I... wonder about how sure you sound right now?"_

 _The wolf-like grin still on my face, I taunted my interrogators. Which received the necessary reaction as they began pounding my face again._

 _The entire time this happened, the wolfish grin never disappeared from my lips._

 _Five minutes later, my face resemble a crushed tamato. My interrogators turned the opposite side not facing me. An action they can regret in hell._

 _Hands tied behind my back, I pressed two keys on my data paired glove, to signal Yuu. Now all that was left was to escape._

 _These idiots chose to face the opposite direction instead of watching me. Hands still tied behind my back, this didn't hinder me in my attempts to escape._

 _It only made it more satisfying._

" _ **Lighting Stream."**_

 _Blue lighting streamed around me and the four thugs who were electricuted to uncousciousness._

 _Breaking free from my restraints with ease, pulling out my B32R. I executed the electricuted thugs and left the room I was held in._

 _Sticking to the shadows of the abandon warehouse were they had taken me. I laughed at their poor security._

 _'Honestly, what is this?'_

 _Disregarding this I continued on my way. The sound of police sirens were heard drawing closer to my location._

" _Yuu did it, nice work."_

 _Stopping behind a corner at the end of the hallway, I could see the remaining Yakuza thugs rushing towards the front entrance._

 _Soon gunfire was heard as a signal of a firefight breaking loose._

 _Using the fighting outside to hide my running away. I neared the opposite side of the warehouse were my ride out of here should be fast approaching._

 _There was an opening in the wall. Looking out I could see what seems to be a checkpoint guarding the rear entrance of the warehouse._

 _'If this checkpont remains active when Maya gets here...'_

 _Bringing my left arm close to my face. I contacted Yuu._

" _Yuu. There's a checkpoint outside the rear entrance of the warehouse. Maya will be gunned down if not taken out. Activate the Gravity Spikes."_

" _Very well, Ise-sama."_

 _Crouching down on one knee, armor plating surrounds my feet covering them entirely. It also created shin guards._

 _Storing lighting into my body for this next attack. A minute later of storing up lighting and I was ready._

 _Running backwards to get a heads start, I sprinted forward out through the hole in the wall._

 _Brining my body close, resembling a cannonball formation. Landing on the ground below inside the center of the checkpoint._

 _The lighting I stored in my body was released in a wide ring explosion. Everything around me was blown away and destroyed in a blink of an eye._

 _Standing up from my crouched position. I examined myself to see if any injuries could be found._

 _These gravity spikes reduce all falling damage to minimum to where I take no damage at all._

" _I suppose I could count this as a success?"_

 _Headlights were seen speeding up to me. I already knew it to be Maya so there was no need to be caution of reinforcements._

 **xox**

Asia and some of the girls, my peerage included. They were glaring at me, while Asia's was more of a tearful pout.

They were rightfully upset about my plan of being captured and the result of my face resembling a crushed tomato because of it.

"To believe that they dare touch a single hair on young master's face..."

Himari was struggling to keep her emotions under check. Thankfully, Taketora is standing with her should the worst happen.

Although I fear more of what Shirayuki would do.

Glancing over left shoulder at Shirayuki who too calm herself, is cutting vegetables... On second thought take the knife away, someone!

"Ow."

I groaned as Asia began to pull on my cheeks, her way of showing her dislike. She doesn't have a single angry bone in her body.

That's what I love about her!

 **xox**

 _After picking me up, Maya drove me back to her's and Mari-san's apartment._

" _I'm so sorry, Ise-san. Maya and I have recorded information about the various criminals of the Underworld. Only we didn't suspect that one would take refuge here."_

 _After being rescued by Maya. I immediately interrogated her and Mari-san on information on Kuroka._

" _So, locking theses bounties of the Underworld's criminals from the library. This was your way of protecting me, correct?"_

 _This time Maya spoke from where she was sitting on the couch in the living room._

" _Sorry, Ise-san. Mari-onee-chan had me lock away that section of the library. She feared that if you look through all those bad people, that you would go after them."_

 _Bringing the cup of water offered to me by Maya, away from my face, I thought clearly about what the two sisters told me._

 **(Despite how they went about it. They had your best interest at heart, partner.)**

 _'I don't blame them for wanting to stop me from hunting any of these criminals. Kuroka seems to be the sane one of the bunch, but she's hiding something from the small expressions she made when I seen her. And with being a_ **onikiriyaku** _and hunting down nine fallen angels would raise Mari-san's and Maya's concern for me.'_

 **(They're terrify for your safety and your right state of mind. All this fighting could have changed your aspect and vows you made for yourself.)**

 _'No, never! I will never lose myself to my own darkness. I'm not bounded by anyone.'_

 **(That's good to hear, partner. Keep it this way.)**

 _Ddraig said to me as his voice retreated back into my mindscape. Where would I be if his widsom and support was lost to me._

 _I fear to even ask._

" _I sorry, I know you both are only doing your best to support me. And if you saw it fit to hide this from me then I will respect your decision."_

 _Finishing the glass of water in my hand, I looked to Mari-san who seemed unsure about telling me something._

" _Mari-san?"_

" _Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Ise-san. Maya and I were able to locate another fallen angel you were looking for."_

 _Mari-san walked up to me standing just a bit taller than myself because she is wearing high heels._

 _Taking my left forearm where my data paired glowe was mounted. She type in a location then step back. Looking at what she typed in. I found that it's a department store in the center of town._

 _Marking the area, setting it as a waypoint. I prepare myself to leave when I heard Mari-san behind me._

" _Ise-san."_

 _Hearing her voice sound... weak and unsure, very unlike Mari-san's normal tone which is happy and full of widsom given her principal status of Akane Academy. I was frozen by her change of tone._

 _Turning to face Mari-san, she had her arm holding the opposite one, an unsure and hesitated expression was shown on her face._

" _Ise-san... What is this all for? Why must you do these things, join the Yakuza then betray them to the law-enforcements of this town and Akane city. Why must you hunt down these specific nine fallen angels? Who is this for, Ise-san? You told me when we first met that everything you do is for your clan, for your house. This past month doesn't show your efforts towards your clan's name, it's almost as if this is a personal vendetta that you must see to the end. Ise-san, please?"_

" _M-Mari-san... Why are you saying all this?"_

 **(Isn't obvious. She and her sister are worried about you. And recently, so have I, partner.)**

 _'Even you too, Ddraig?'_

 **(At first I was on board with this but like this woman said. Your actions don't reflect the Hyoudou house at all. It's like she said, this is a vendetta for something. Partner, I'm only telling you this, as this is the exact path those I was sealed before you had taken. They wanted different things but wanted power to achieve their desires. You're no different. The hunting of those fallen angels I understand that it's for that girls' mother. Everything else is mysetrious to me but I trust your decision, I only hope that you remain you at the end of this road.)**

 _I didn't- couldn't say anything to Ddraig about my true purpose for all this. When I first started about a month ago, it was for justice, to rid the Yakuza from my home. The killing of those five fallen angels is for what they did to Shuri-san, that's self explanatory My other actions have been questionable up until now._

" _You joined the Yakuza when your mission is to eliminate them. Yet your rampage has left a road of destruction and is pulling you further into the abyss. Ise-san, why did you start all this if it doesn't benefit you, who does it benefit?"_

 _My hair shadowed my eyes, I walked past Mari-san stopping in front of the fireplace against one of the walls. My back facing Mari-san and Maya who said nothing and remained silent_

 _After about seven minutes of silences I broke the tense atmosphere._

" _You're right, Mari-san. You and Ddraig are right. My intentions were as I said when I wanted to rid this town of Yakuza activity. And along the way I nearly forgotten on why I started this war. I needed funds, money to build my dreams and plans. As the nights went on I slowly begin to descend into my own corruption. Nearly forgetting everything I learned from my ji-chan, Itachi-san."_

 _Stopping there to catch my breath and calm my head. Achieve inner piece with myself was one of the lessons I learned under Itachi-san. And ji-chan explained to me that I must keep a calm composure to use **"Light Ferry"** properly._

" _ **Light Ferry"** is the pride of the Hyoudou house. What made us feared and respected amongs both allies and enemies. Should I lose this power-_

" _No, I don't even want to finish that sentence."_

 _Turning my body to face Mari-san and Maya. My face showed understanding and new found resolve. The determination I have burning deep inside me, a fire that can never be extinguish._

" _Mari-san, thank you. And thank you, Maya. And lastly, thanks Ddraig. I have temporaliy lost myself in the heat of war. My past actions do not bring honor to the Hyoudou house this is true. Rather it helps support my faction and it's legacy for the future to come. And now, I say this to you both that everything I do from here and now, will be for the glory of the Hyoudou clan."_

 _Stating my new resolve and swearing my loyalty to my clan. I jumped off their outdoor baclony._

 _A man reborn again._

 **xox**

"I-I suffered, and I lost sight of myself more than once. I always believed that everything I do, was for the honor of the Hyoudou clan. Telling myself this, that was what I always told myself to justify some of my actions. I understand now that yes, it was a personal revenge. However, I have risen to be the man I want to be, not ruled by emotions. That's not who I am."

Stating in front of everyone. I continued the memory.

 **xox**

 _A body wounded with many cuts and opening on the body, this person dragged themselves against the hard floors, their blood dragging behind him leaving a trail._

 _This fallen angel's face was in pain and anguish, his eyes also held fear. The sound of footsteps were heard coming up behind him at a slow pace._

 _I was taking my sweet time following the wounded fallen angel as his blood left a perfect bread crumb trail for me to follow. He unleashed his wings from his back in preparations to fly away._

 _While I do enjoy toying with my prey at times..._

 _I would prefer if they don't run._

 _Disappearing in a burst of speed, I stabbed my sword into the fallen angel's back, stabbing his heart._

 _Removing my sword from the fallen angel's back which was unmoving. Cleaning the blood off and sheathing my sword away, I walk up to the hole in the wall I created during our fight._

 _Looking at the streets below to see it empty except for a few cars driving past here._

 _Aiming my left arm for my rope launcher to grab a nearby ledge, I was soon swinging and running on the roof tops._

" _ **Six dead and three remaining. Yuu, contact Mari-san and Maya to continue their search, I'm nearly there. I'm so close now."**_

 _I stopped on the roof top of a large building in the north of town. This building was on the border of were the northern section of town ends._

 _It will also serve as my watchtower under the control of the Hyoudou family and the newly created **"Heavenly Dragons"** Faction._

 _Reaching into my belt to retrieve a adjustable flag pole and flag of my new faction._

 _Fixing the pole to open then to tie the flag onto the pole. I forcefully stab into the concrete of the roof. The flag opening like a banner, proudly with a small wind blowing against it._

 _The main color for the flag is black with a gray colored circle in the center. Inside this circle is a red dragon with green eyes and a white dragon with blue eyes. They were both holding something in their claws, creating a yin-yang symbol. The red dragon is holding a blue orb and the white dragon is holding a green orb in it's hand._

" _ **Now the fun truly begins."**_

 _The Heavenly Dragon faction is born._

 **xox**

"Heavenly Dragon faction huh, that's the name you and your peerage go by, Ise-san?"

Falbium asked me as the memory ended with everyone wondering the same thing.

"We go by other names given to us by our clients but Heavenly Dragon is our prefer title."

"As Akame-chan said, the Heavenly Dragon is a small faction with a couple hundred pledging their loyalty to our banner."

"Any people from the other factions, for example devils and angels?"

Lord Phenex asked me next as I looked at the father of Riser and Ravel

"Not many but there are some, the Twelve Demon Slayer Families are loyal to our faction and make up our majority strength."

"Ise-kun, how known is this faction of yours?"

"We're not publicly known like the other factions. We're a military faction so we are hired as mercenaries, completing bounties and hunting down dangerous criminals in the Human Realm and the Underworld."

Michael nodded at having his questioned answered.

Sirzechs looked back to what he had seened before. Looking tot his wife, Grayfia then to Azazel who had a serious expression for once. He nodded to the red haired maou, Sirzechs returned the gesture then looked to me.

"Ise-kun. When your revealed your faction's flag to us, I notice the Vanishing Dragon, Albion is the white dragon is he not?"

Instead of answering the question myself, I decided to let _him_ answer.

 **{You are correct, Maou Sirzechs.}**

"That voice! It can't be..."

Allowing a smirk upon my lip, I spoke with confidence, my voice booming for all to hear.

"I'm saying the truth to you, Azazel. That who you're hearing is no illusion. Everyone, I like you to meet Albion, the Vanishing Dragon and rival to the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig."

Everyone was shock and in disbelief, well Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel were when I announce that Albion was sealed away in me too.

To add truth to my words. Ddraig joined in

 **(My partner is telling the truth, I too, was shock when I discovered the truth and believe me when I say I would like it better if he wasn't in here.)**

 **{Starting with your complaining already, Ddraig?}**

 **(Only because I'm stuck with you in this mindscape. It's cramp in here as it is with you in here, minus everyone else.)**

The argument between the heavenly dragons could be heard by everyone gathered because I allowed Ddraig's and Albion's discussion to be heard.

Proving to everyone that Albion is indeed sealed inside of me.

But with allowing the dragons a stage, the Restia and Est can also be heard if they chose to speak.

" _Mou, would you two shut up~ It was peaceful with just Ddraig speaking during, now it's a circus with you both talking."_

 **(Blame him!)**

 **{Blame him!}**

Low and behold! Restia comes in-between the arguing heavenly dragons.

" _I don't care anymore. Mou, how does Ise-kun put up with you two in his head? I'm surprised he has not gone insane."_

" _Ise, is protected with me by his side and with God's power flowing inside. Ise is just better at handling annoying people."_

Also they could hear my two sword spirits who take refuge in my mindscape. Both of them being spirits they can walk in the phyiscal plain however, they like staying in my mindscape more than anything.

"Yo, sekiryuutei? Who were those two voices that are female?"

Sariaorg asked me as he put two and two together.

Sighing at the number of questions I have been asked in the past hour.

I began again.

"Those two are Restia and Est, they're sword spirits. Legendary ones at that."

 _'Girls do you mind?'_

" _Not at all, Ise-kun!"_

" _If that is what you wish, Ise. I will agree too."_

Closing my eyes to concentrate. Soon two orbs of light took form in front of me.

While my guests watched on. My peerage showed no emotion as they have already met the two sword spirits.

The orbs shined in a bright flash of light. Once they had receded, two young women stood before the crowd.

Standing on my right is Restia, she is a young girl who wears a night colored dress. She has a pale complexion with long black hair and her eyes are dusk colored.

On my left stood Est, is a beautiful young girl with flowing silky white hair, milky white skin and a expressionless face with violet eyes.

These were their human forms.

" _Hello, everyone~ I'm Restia Ashdoll, and Ise-kun's "right" sword."_

" _My name is Est, and I'm Ise's "left" sword."_

They both introduce each other before the gathered audience.

"Ise...?"

"What is it, Xenovia?"

"You said that they're sword spirits, right? And that they're also legendary swords too. May I see them in their sword form?"

Before I could say no and for good reasons, Restia decided to say it herself. And by doing so, she push herself up against me.

Not minding Asia and Koneko-chan sitting on my lap.

" _Sorry, but I only allow myself to be held by Ise-kun. We have a very **understanding** and **compassionate** relationship."_

" _I share the same answer as the darkness sword spirit. Only Ise can hold and use me."_

Restia and Est shot down any attempts for anyone to see their sword forms and be held by anyone other than me.

They're very _possessive_ of me, Restia shows it openly if her answer shook any of the girls which did.

Buchou, Akeno-chan, Asia, Koneko-chan, and Irina-chan were glaring at me. Kuesu and Sona looked annoyed, well I was confused by Sona's look of disapproval but decided to leave it be.

Est shows her possessive side when we're alone, however, recently to compete with Restia. She has become more bold in her efforts to up one against Restia.

Xenovia and even Kiba, both had disappointed smiles on their faces at not getting the opportunity to see Restia and Est in their sword form.

I pity them somewhat, as Restia and Est can be harsh at times.

Except to me, of course.

"Everyone! Lunch is ready~"

Shirayuki shouted from the kitchen to let us know that lunch was ready.

"We can continue this from the dining room, I still have much to show but don't wish to do so on a empty stomach."

Picking Asia and Koneko-chan off of my lap, I ushered everyone to the dining room that has been set with food to feed an entire kingdom.

"Ise-senpai. How is it that you have Vali's dragon sealed inside you too?"

Gasper said this to me when he got close to me. Walking next to me and the girls.

"Funny story it is, Gasper. I'll show you soon."

Leaving it at that I followed after everyone to the dining table where they began to seat themselves.

I stopped in the center of the room which separated the dining room and the living room. Buchou seeing me stop in my pace looked at me.

"Ise?"

"I get it."

"Huh?"

Walking up to the front door which had been repaired during, I open the door and was ambushed by a golden ball of fur.

"Otou-sama! I missed you."

Came the excited response from an overly excited Kunou.

When I first met the heiress of the Youkai faction, she was just a little girl wearing a cute, motify shrine maiden outfit. Now, she still wears the shrine maiden outfit only difference is she's grown... a lot in the past months.

Due to the side-effects I listed before that came with drinking my blood. Kunou had an early growth spurt.

Now standing at the same height as Buchou, long golden hair fell down her back with fox ears of the same color, eyes with the same shade as her hair. Her figure matched those of Buchou and Akeno-chan with large breasts, small waist, wide hips, long legs, and lastly, a firm and plump ass. Let's also not leave out her now, six fox tails, the same color of her hair with white tips.

"Ara~ Kunou-chan, okaa-sama is suppose to welcome Ise-kun first."

Walking in after Kunou is her mother, Yasaka. Who looked like her daugther with a voluptuous figure and had nine flowing fox tails the same color as her hair, behind her.

Kunou had her tails wrapped around me in an embrace full of love.

"Ah, the kyuubi has returned."

Kuesu said this as she looked at the mother and daugther who happen to be the leader and heiress of the Youkai faction in that order.

Everyone was surprised by the unexpected arrival of Yasaka and Kunou. No one said anything except for to continue to look at the pair as I closed the door behind them.

The arrival of guests didn't stop there as a golden light appeared next to Michael to reveal his sister, and one of the Four Great Seraph, Gabriel.

Gabriel is an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure and is known as the most beatiful woman in Heaven.

"Hello, my dear sister."

Michael greeted his sister who returned the gesture with her own smile.

"Hello, my dear brother. I hope I didn't miss much?"

"No, we still have much to see."

"I see, then I should become comfortable."

Gabriel moved quickly on her feet to embrace Ezio, who was a clone of myself.

"Ezio-san, I hope you didn't miss me. I've return."

With the sister of Michael hanging off of Ezio in a loving manner. Serafall and Roseiwesse looked ready to attack the woman known to be a Seraph.

 _'Let's continue and have lunch before war officially begins.'_

 **xox**

 _Monday has never been my favorite day of the week for several reasons. And the morning wasn't kind to me either as I officially begin my duty as a mortality officer._

 _And while the job was easy only having to keep the peace in the school yard and punish those breaking school rules._

 _This first day was anything then what I listened above._

" _What? Onii-chan Senpai, you're a mortality officer?"_

" _If I do something bad, will you tell me, "no?"_

" _If I do something even worse, will you tap me on the hand?"_

 _For the rest of my morning I was surrounded by the girls from the first year. Asking me to punish them when they have done nothing wrong._

 _Lunch finally rolled around and I couldn't be more thankful. Sitting underneath a tree, was myself and Ruri who wished to join me for lunch._

" _Here you are, Senpai. Take and have as much as you like."_

 _Ruri offered me some of her lunch which she cooked herself. I had my own lunch prepared by Yuu._

 _I can make my own it's just Yuu doesn't let me in the kitchen anymore. Always telling me that it's the maid's job to cook for her master._

 _Taking some shrimp from Ruri's lunch. I chewed, savoring the taste it had._

" _Ha. I'm just glad I only need to be a mortality officer for the first two periods in the morning. I don't wish to handle all those first years all day."_

" _Heh, heh. You seem drained senpai? Are you okay?"_

" _Shut it, Kuroneko. I'm tired as it is. And it's only lunch break."_

" _Why did you become a mortality officer if you hate it?"_

 _Ruri said to me while we both ate our lunches and made small talk with each other. Swallowing the shrimp I was chewing on, I took a sip from my water and continued._

" _I don't necessary hate the job. I was asked by Sona-senpai to join, I guess you could say I used it as an escape from the recent fame I have attracted. Except it backfired."_

" _Hmm. You have it rough. Here is where I should offer you words of encouragement yes, but I'm not good with task such as theses. I can only say that to not give up, and if left with no choice then to give up."_

 _I stared at Ruri with a deadpan stare at the pathetic advice she tried to push on me._

" _You're no good at talking to people when they have problems?"_

" _I try, but it's not my strong suit. Perhaps you should ask one of the senseis if my advice is unwelcome."_

 _She shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner._

" _It's not that it's unwelcome it's that-"_

" _I need to head back to class early. Sensei needed me for a project that's coming up. I'll see you later, Ise."_

 _Ruri packed up her stuff and walked back to the school building, leaving me alone to finish my lunch._

 _Not that I mind._

" _Do you wish to join me, Koneko-chan? I don't mind."_

 _Not looking away from my lunch I called to my kouhai, who I sensed was hiding behind the tree I'm resting against._

 _For ten seconds nothing happen. But soon, the paddle of feet reached my ears. Eyes still shut closed I knew that Koneko-chan was staring at me._

" _Feel free to sit anywhere you like."_

 _Hearing her feet shuffle against the ground I stayed oblivious and continued to eat. I finally opened my eyes when I felt Koneko-chan sit down on my lap._

 _Looking at the top of her white hair, while she sat there like it was the most normal thing in the world._

 _I smiled and allowed her to stay._

" _I did say anywhere, didn't I?"_

 _Shaking my head with a smile, I went back to my lunch as Koneko-chan began to pull out her own bento box._

" _Your very kind, senpai."_

 _I heard Koneko-chan say softly, yet due to Ddraig and me sharing senses I heard it perfectly._

 _Smiling softly, I rubbed her hair. The both of us shared a fairly quiet lunch together._

 **xox**

"Well, this turned out much differently than I first had envisioned."

My brows twitched in barely concealed annoyance. The reason being how lunch had turned into in the first ten seconds we all sat down.

From Buchou, Shirayuki, Kuesu, Akeno-chan, and Restia wanting to feed me something from their plates. Kunou and Est trying to feed me as well but the girls mentioned before made things difficult for them.

Koneko-chan had occupied my lap again and used this to feed me as well.

The snickering heard around the table, being that the head of the table is my seat. I was the tonight's dinner entertainment.

And the crowd loved it.

"The boy is a natural born lady killer. Hmmm, the youth of today."

Odin stroked his beard, looking at the scene around me with reflection.

"Odin-sama!"

Roseiwesse yelled at her charge, who ignored her.

"Ise will be himself and he'll still have girls crawling after him. I'm so proud of him!"

Azazel said from his side of the table. Blocking a strike from Shemhaza who sat beside him. Azazel was unafraid of Shemhaza hitting him because he's easy to handle. Grayfia sat on the other side of the table, spoon-feeding an embarrassed Millica-sama.

"This food is fantastic, my complements to the chiefs."

"It was our pleasure! To be complemented by the ruler of the Underworld is an honor."

Sirzechs thanked the girls responsible for today's lunch. Ange is right, they earned today's praises.

"Hmm. I agree. It reminds me of the dishes we have back in heaven."

"You flattered them to much, brother. But thank you for today's meal."

Gabriel, like with the girls surrounding me. Was not intently, butting heads with Serafall who wanted to feed 'Ezio' some of her own food.

Unfortunately, for Himari. She had to be restrained by Takatora and Erica, less she attacks the two most powerful women of Heaven and the Underworld, respectably.

 **xox**

 _Finishing my lunch, me and Koneko-chan spoke with each other for the remainder of the lunch period. When the bell rang I said my goodbye to my kouhai._

 _The previous night, I bandaged my face. And while most of the swelling and my black eye had receded. My face is covered with cuts and bruises that still needed more time to heal._

 _So, I'm currently walking to Hasegawa-sensei's office to ask for new bandages. The other part of my morning was dealing with my curious classmates who demanded what had happened to my face._

 _Leading to some interesting rumors being thrown around._

 _Now that I minded, of course. But there were some good nicknames they were giving me._

 _Knocking twice, and sliding the door to the nurse's office to the side. I saw Hasegawa-sensei reorganizing the cabinets._

" _Oh, Hyoudou. Um... May I ask what happened to your face?"_

" _Ah, it's nothing sensei. Just got into a fight is all."_

" _A fight? Hyoudou, just what kind of activitys do you involve yourself in."_

 _Ushering me to a free chair, Hasegawa-sensei brought out some rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages. Sitting in her rolling chair, and rolling herself to examine my face. She began the treatment of dressing my face._

" _There you go. Honestly, if boys wouldn't resort to violence then this wouldn't become a regular issue. Now leave these bandages on for the rest of the day and throughout the night. Return back to my office first thing tomorrow."_

 _Putting away the rubbing alcohol and bandages, I stood up, looking in the reflection of the clear glass case of her medicine cabinet._

" _Hyoudou."_

" _Yes, sensei?"_

 _Hasegawa-sensei turned to look at me, the look she was giving me, confused me. Almost as if she understood me. Which was strange._

" _...Make sure that whatever it is that you want to protect. That you don't lose who you truly are."_

 _I was not expecting such a answer from sensei. Or, how her question hit close to me for it reminded me of last night's conversation with Mari-san._

" _Well, it's nothing important. I figured should provide you with some advice. Forget it, okay."_

" _Huh..."_

 _Was the intelligent response I could give at the time._

…

 _The final bell rang about twenty minutes ago, signaling the end of the school day._

 _Why I stayed behind was a simple answer._

" _Kaichou, I finished my walk around the school. Nothing to report."_

 _Entering the student council room, the armband with the student council's official mark hanged on my left bicep._

 _Our kaichou, Sona-senpai sat behind a wooden desk. Going over documents and forms needing her approval._

" _Ah, thank you, Hyoudou-kun. You're free to go home now."_

 _Normally I would have accepted her request since I'm fairly busy myself. Yet, seeing her going through that mountain of paperwork didn't seem right of me to just leave her there alone._

 _Pulling a chair from one of the desk. I sat on the side of kaichou's desk and took a stack of papers to fill out. Kaichou looked at me._

" _Hyoudou-kun, you don't have to worry yourself with this."_

" _It wouldn't be right of me to leave you alone with all this paperwork, kaichou. And I don't have anywhere to be, so I should lend you a hand with this."_

 _Sona-senpai stared at me for a long time. Reluctant of accepting my help._

 _Looking at her contemplating expression as she thought it over. I silenced any further protest from Sona-senpai with a reward._

" _It's alright Sona-senpai, I'm fine with offering my free time. However, if you feel that guilty then we can engage in a game of chess when we finish."_

" _Huh?"_

 _Seeing as I grabbed her attention, along with her curiosity with playing chess as a reward._

 _I continued my discussion with Sona-senpai._

" _Noticing the chessboard and pieces underneathe your desk, I'm safe to assume you enjoy playing the game?"_

 _Sona-senpai smiled at my proposal, offering a challenging glare at me._

" _You're very preceptive, Hyoudou-kun... But do you really wish to challenge me to a game of chess? You'll live to regret it."_

" _Then we best finish our work, kaichou."_

 _Finishing every sheet of paperwork in under ten minutes. Sona-senpai and I engaged in a game of chess, which we played for the rest of the evening._

 _Sona-senpai refused to accept defeat and demanded a rematch, where the cycle of her defeats up to the hundreds._

 **xox**

While lunch continued unhinder for the last two minutes. Serafall who had wanted to sit next to Sona, guess the outcome.

She was glaring cutely at Kaichou from where she sat. Sona tried hiding her face and turning away to escape embarrassment from Serafall.

From where I sat at the head of the table. I spotted Saji sitting beside Oichi and another girl from Sona-kaichou's peerage.

A cloud hanging over his head, raining and drowning Saji in despair. Saji's expression was also sour.

The solemn, gloom atomsphere raining down on him.

 **xox**

 _The sun set was gorgeous, setting behind me. Walking home I comtemplated with my thoughts on what to do._

 _My war with the Yakuza was advancing flawlessly. I eliminated the major players as they become weary from the battles they start._

 _Daisuke has remained quiet with 'Madara' removing 'himself' from play. After escaping from Daisuke's capture._

 _I stayed quiet while I waited for the storm to calm._

 _Using this temporaliy cease fire. Daisuke made quick work with any resistances in Kouh and Akane. As well as turning his attention to neighboring cities. I, myself, used this to further improve my skills and increase my power._

 _And with Mari-san's and Maya's help I was nearing the revelation of the last three fallen angels who I'm hunting._

 _These next few weeks will certainly be interesting._

" _Have a good night!"_

 _Looking up from my pacing. I noticed Mitsuki and a young woman wearing a maid's uniform. The two of them were talking with each other._

 _I haven't talked with Mitsuki since yesterday so I approached the duo._

" _Nii-san."_

" _Hey, Mitsuki. Out shopping again?"_

" _No, not tonight no. Since Shirayuki-san is still away on her training trip, I'm suppose to lock up the student council room before going home. I was just talking with Angelina-san who is a student here and the school's maid."_

 _Looking from Mitsuki to the cute maid who held in her hand, a broom for cleaning._

 _Angelina is her name, she's a pretty little thing with grass green hair and purple colored eyes. She wore a burgundy colored maid's outfit._

" _Hello there, my name is Hyoudou Issei , but everyone calls me Ise."_

 _Offering greetings to the maid who showed me a bright smile. Introducing herself properly like a maid would,_

" _Hello there! My name is Angelina Nanatsu Sewell."_

 _Her personality was cheerful and so full of life, like a radianting star in the sky. I liked her upbeat personality very much._

" _Nii-san, what are you doing at Akane Academy at this hour?"_

 _Huh, did I go off course again!_

 _That's good to know that I lost my sense of direction, it makes me trustworthly among my group of friends should I invite any._

 _I thought sarcastically._

" _Haha, sorry. I must have been walking and not keeping track of where I was walking. Haha."_

" _Mou, nii-san. You're going to get in trouble one of these days."_

" _It's okay, I remembered where I ended up this time."_

 _I joked with Mitsuki with Angelina offering in her own opinion from time to time. The sun had nearly set when I excused myself._

" _I'd like to continued our talks together Mitsuki. However, it's getting late and Yuu should be worrying about where I am now."_

" _Ano? Do you happen to know Mitsuki-chan, Issei-san?"_

" _Yeah, were childhood friends, we're close enough that Mitsuki calls me 'nii-san'."_

" _Wow, Mitsuki-chan aren't you lucky."_

 _Angelina said with stars in her eyes. Mitsuki looked the other way in embarrassment._

" _N-Nii-san no baka."_

" _Then, you also mentioned another person waiting at home. Is Issei-san's girlfriend waiting at home?!"_

 _At the mention of 'girlfriend'. Mitsuki lost her step from standing but quickly recorrected herself. I chuckled at her display, happy to know she's not entirely withdraw._

" _Yuu is my personal maid. And I'm her master."_

" _Really! That's amazing, Issei-san."_

 _Angelina had hearts and stars around her and in her eyes, looking at me. Mitsuki had an embarrass blush on her cheeks. Remembering yesterday morning when she and Yuzurina met Yuu._

" _Well, I need to get home. Later, Mitsuki and Angelina."_

…

 _A **"Void"** arrow hit it's target which happen to be a training dummy. Hitting the dummy in the chest cause the dummy to instantly disintegrate in **"Void"** light. _

_Standing about five yards away from the training dummies which were placed in a strange line. Their shoulders touching each others. In my hand was a bow constructed from my knowledge and control over the **"Void"**._

 _My **"Void"** ability had many aspects to it. One it can be used as transportation using teleportation such as ' **blink'**. It can also be channel to be used offensively and defensively._

 _My **"Void"** bow is used both for offense and defense. It's true purpose is support with trapping enemies in a net of **"Void"** light, slowly their movements drastically. _

_For offense, it's still a bow and arrow._

 _Direct hits from the arrow cause instant disintegration as seen with the training dummy._

 _Readying for my next attack, I pulled back on the string of the bow. A **"Void"** arrow was drawn back ready to fire._

 _Crouching down on one knee, I jumped high into the air. Twisting my body so I was facing upside down when I fired. Releasing the arrow it struck the ground below creating a shock wave, decomposing the surrounding training dummies._

 _Not quite done, I drew my right arm back. A sword created from the black flames of my **"Blaze"** element. _

_I delivered a wide slashing motion and a crescent wave of black flames were send forward. My feet touching the ground, I finished with a set of slashing movements. Crescent waves of black flames left my makeshift sword created from those flames._

 _Letting go of the 'sword' I called upon my **"Void"** bow and fired a arrow at the still burning training field. The results were instant and everything was decompose into nothingness._

 _Releasing my hold of the bow's string. I lowered my left hand and the bow disappeared into nothingness as well._

 _Next I summoned a ball of black flames, they hovered over my palm. Swiping the hand that held the flames to the right of me. They followed my hand's movement and began to take shape._

 _A rifle with a bone-like design with a black and blue flame finish._

 _Aiming the rifle in my right hand, I fired one shot to the flames still burning in front of me. Reloading the rifle by spinning it once fully._

 _I fired my next shot and continued six more times._

 _The rifle acts, resembles, and handles like a winchester rifle._

 _Reloading the weapon after the eight shot, I swiped my hand to the side and the rifle disappeared into black flames then canceling out._

 _Currently, I was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with a white T-shirt under. And black sweats with twin red lines going down the side._

 _My cross necklace could be seen underneath the collar of my shirt._

 _Wiping the sweat off my brow, I assess the damage and questioned Ddraig on my current training schedule._

 **(Now is the perfect time. Try it this time.)**

 _For the past month and a half, I was close on achieving Balance Breaker. Given that I don't use the boosted gear out in the field.. I like to keep it hidden and a secret for later uses._

 _Everyone needs a trump card._

 _Today was the suppose day I master Balance Breaker. Or obtain it first._

" _Alright how to begin?"_

 **(Clear your mind then draw upon my power.)**

 _My mind is always calm and compose, the only two required steps to using **"Light Ferry"**. _

_This was nothing difficult._

 **(Next, draw upon my power! Bend it to your will and make it yours. What is it you truly desire?)**

 _That's an easy question._

" _The power to protect my loved ones and family. And to bring my clan's name, the Hyoudou clan to be known once more!"_

 _Seems this was the trigger. For where I was standing, I was surrounded by white hot flames! They covered the floor, the walls, and the ceilings._

 _But they didn't affect me in the slighest._

 _The flames which surrounded me conjoined to where I'm standing. Slowly they formed, engulfing my body in fire._

 _Still provided no pain to me as the transformation ended._

 _Standing proudly, covered head to toe in red scale-mail armor. The armor took on dragon-like quanlities and having green gems in various places on the armor._

 **xox**

"Balance Breaker...?"

Buchou quitely said from the revelation she and everyone had seen.

Using my power I had created four viewing screens, using the elements of water and ice together.

Done secretly, of course.

"He'd even obtained balance breaker ."

"Hmm. I understand your concerens, Shemhaza. This just goes to show, that everyone here underestimate Ise's true potential."

The fallen angel govenor and his right hand man said with both disblief and slight shame.

 **xox**

 _The mask receded due to my will to wish it away. The mouthpiece disappeared and I pulled the helmet off my head when the locks were released._

 _Looking myself over one time. I gave my opinion and thought about unlocking Balance Breaker and the benefits it grants me._

" _To be honest, this armor is much heavier, lessening my mobility and agility. However, I feel far more powerful and it provides me extra protection. I'll need to guage the pros & cons on wearing this."_

 **(Sacrifices must be made, sacrifiicing speed for power is no different, you'll need to plan what your prefer fighting style will be when using Balance Breaker?)**

" _I understand that major changes will need to be done and look into. However, I may already have my answer."_

 _Placing the helmet over my head and hearing it lock itself into place. Walking back about five steps and turning around._

 _Kneeling on one knee, my right hand closed into a fist and placing it against the earth. Feeling my aura growing stronger._

 _My sacred gear spoke loud with power._

 **Boost!**

 _Feeling the extra juice of power flowing through me. I rocketed myself into the air with aid from the rocket thruster behind me._

 _Hovering in the air momentarily, I drew my right arm back to throw a punch._

 _Locking onto the area where I intend to land. Using the thrusters on my back, I pushed my body back down to earth like a fuel powered rocket._

 _Right arm forward, cutting against the wind like a hot knife. I touchdown in literally seconds._

 _The desired affect..._

 _A massive shockwave of lighting changed the landscape and damaged the training ground. Had this been done outside of my house, there would be a level eight earthquake in the center of town._

 _And the devils of this town, Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai would investigate the cause of the earthquake._

 _Something I want to avoid happening._

 _In other non-related topics, I shall name this attack **"Death from Above"** seems fitting._

 _Pushing myself to stand upright. I unleashed a roar of fire from my month._

 _The flames passed safely through the mouthpiece of the helmet, further driving my point of it having dragon quanlities._

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Explosion: Annihilation!**

 _Storing up five boosts of power into me to release. I hugged my body as the extra power rolled off my body in a red aura outlining my form. Taking that extra power surrounding me, I unleashed it in a wide explosion with me in the epicenter._

 _The ring of fire consist of normal red fire, then a second ring of black flames followed after the first ring of fire._

 _This wide range and all-around attack scorched the training ground._

 _Or what remains of it._

 _Even as I stood in the center of the disaster, the fires continued to burn. They burned and burned, the destruction around me was that of a warzone._

 _And the fires of both red and black. Spoke truth of this disaster I caused._

" _Damn, I guess holding back is out of the question."_

 _Honestly, I was holding back considerably with how much I poured into that last attack._

 _Five boost and this what became of that._

 _ **(All of my past hosts combined. Could never pull off what you just did, they never had power to achieve this form of destruction.)**_

" _I'll take that as a complient even if it didn't sound as one."_

 _Looking around the warzone that used to be my training ground. I decided to grab some dinner._

" _Yuu needed to go grocery shopping today to restock for the month. I could simply make myself dinner as I don't always want Yuu to put my needs above her own. I'll eat out tonight."_

 _Heading up to my room to take a shower and change into a fresh set of clothes. Grabbing my jacket downstairs, I was out the door._

 _I opted to walk because where I'm going is close to where I live. I would always visit this place growing up and coming home from military leave._

 _Finding myself in town I continued walking along the sidewalk, ignoring everything around me._

 _Soon I reached my destination, a small ramen stand run by an elderly couple who I'm close friends with._

 _Passing by the flaps hanging above the entrance. I was greeted warmly by the woman behind the register._

" _Welcome... Ah, Ise-chan! It's so good to see you! How have you been, my son?"_

" _I'm been good. How have you been, Shizuku-san."_

" _Business has been good this past month and Izanagi-kun and I, are both doing fantastic."_

" _That's good to hear..."_

 _Sitting down on the center chair, Shizuku-san put a glass of water in front of me._

" _The usual, deal?"_

" _Yes please. And tell Izanagi-san to keep them coming."_

" _Ara, hungry are we, Ise-chan? I'll tell him to prepare a buffet for you."_

 _Shizuku-san went into the kitchen in the back to give my order to her husband and chef of this establishment._

 _I'm not really a huge fan of ramen but Izanagi-san and Shizuku-san have been running this ramen stand for forty years. It's really popular with the people of this town which explains why they're still kicking._

 _Taking the opportunity to look around the familiar surroundings, did I finally notice that I wasn't alone with just Izanagi-san and Shizuku-san._

 _Sitting in the stool next to me on the right, sat a small girl with long abyss colored hair and eyes of the same shade. They looked dead and held no real emotions. Pointed ears, and her type of clothing was gothic lolita._

 _She sat there, slurping away at the noodles in her bowl. Not paying me any mind while she finished her dinner._

 **xox**

"Ophis!"

Sirzechs, the other maous. Michael and his sister Gabriel. Azazel and Shemhaza said with caution.

Sirzechs stood up from where he was sitting, Grayfia held onto to Millica-sama close to her. The young Gremory hiding in his mother's chest.

The young devils of Buchou, Kaichou, and the other **[Kings]**. Where on high alert at hearing and seeing the strongest existence in the world, Ophis.

In my memories.

"Ise-kun. How is Ophis in your memories?"

Sirzechs asked from his standing position.

The only ones unaffected were myself and my peerage.

"Why else would the strongest existence in our world be in the human realm?"

 **(Even the strongest existence get hungry.)**

 **{Agreed.}**

 **xox**

 _Shizuku-san returned with my bowl of ramen in hand. Steam ruptured from the ramen telling me it was just made._

 _I like it when my food comes straight off the stove / oven. Depending on what you're making.._

" _Here you are, Ise-chan."_

 _Placing the bowl in front of me. Shizuku-san smiled at me warmly before rejoining her husband in the kitchen._

 _Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, I blew on my ramen to cool it, enough for me to dig in._

 _A trait that stuck with me since I was a kid._

" _Thank you for the food."_

 _Saying this before I dug into my meal. Enjoying the taste immensely._

 _While I dine on my own dinner. The girl sitting next to me had finished her's. Setting the bowl away from her, she turned her attention to me._

 _I could feel her eyes as they focused solely on my person._

 _Not that I minded, Briefly pushing her out of my mnd, I continued my meal. Shizuku-san returned and left me my second bowl. She also cleaned up after the girl who had finished her bowl._

 _Soon enough Shizuku-san was back in the kitchen, leaving me with the petite girl who fashions gothic lolita outfits._

 _Finishing my first bowl I immediately went to the second bowl and worked on devouring it._

 _Stacking the second bowl on the first one, just as my third bowl was placed in front of me._

 _Giving my thanks to Shizuku-san. I dug into the third bowl. Yet, I remained aware of the girl who didn't move her gaze from me at all._

 _She was still staring at me with those robotic eyes with no emotions._

 _Stacking the now empty third bowl above the previous two. I confronted the girl who suddenly found me very interesting._

" _Can I help you?"_

 _For reasons I don't understand, I could feel my body shaking and trembling almost as if gravity was pressing down against my shoulders._

 _Forcing me to my knees. I fought, regaining control albeit with some difficulty._

 _The girl still stared at me, unaware that I'm fighting a losing battle against the pressure she was no doubt releasing._

 _Still ignoring me, the girl raised her right index finger, pointing the digit at me._

" _You'll prove very useful to me."_

 _Even her voice matched her eyes, her tone sounded robotic, almost like Reki. But while Reki can't genuine express her emotions._

 _This person is aware of her emotions. She just doesn't want to show them._

 _And what did she mean that I'll prove useful to her._

 _When I finally realized what she meant. It was too late..._

 **(Partner! That's Ophis!)**

 _Ddraig's warning failed to reach me. Black tendrils enmerged from this girls', 'Ophis', finger, creating what appears to be a snake._

 _A black snake made of energy which latched itself onto me._

" _Ah."_

 _I voiced a scream of pain at the snake sinking it's fangs into my neck._

 _Grasping at the small bite I received from the snake. Suddenly, my body became hotter like I was bathing near the sun itself._

 _My voice escaped my lips in pants, and my throat was incredibly dry._

 _Falling off the stool to my knees, the girl; Ophis got off her own stool, dusted herself off before walking out of the stand._

 _She creates a snake, which then bit me, dusts herself off and leaves._

 _Okay, what did I miss._

" _M-My body... I can't move!"_

 **(Ophis... What is she doing here in the Human Realm? She's suppose to be in the Dimensional Gap with Great Red.)**

" _Friend of yours?"_

 **(I wouldn't go with the term 'friend' lightly. )**

" _Ah!"_

 _Removing my hand from neck, there is a small mark for 'infinity' sitting above where that snake had bitten me._

 _I could see sparks of black lighting coming to life, hovering around the mark._

 _I cringed as the pain became nearly unbearable to endure._

" _I-I-I feel so weak. I f-feel like my insides are burning themselves to goo. Ddraig, what's happening to me?"_

 **(Ophis used one of her snakes to give you power.)**

" _Why would she do that."_

I nearly vomited at the heavy strain it put on my body. However, with luck and sheer will to not become someone's puppet.

 _I endured..._

 **(Last I heard before I was sealed into you after the one who had the boosted gear before you ever did. Passed away. Ophis has been collecting powerful warriors from every faction. To reclaim her home; the dimensional gap from Great Red.)**

" _All this for one dimension..."_

 **(To Ophis it's her home.)**

" _Still sounds like overkill if she's going through all this trouble."_

 _I tried to laugh, humorlessly. But the pain was too much to tolerate._

 _Apologizing to Izanagi-san and Shizuku-san in my head, I teleported myself away from the ramen stand._

 _Now I found myself in a park, which thankfully was empty._

 _Still on my knees due to the pain coursing through my entire body. I couldn't form a complete sentence in my mind, suffering like I am now._

 **(Hold on partner. I'm trying to eliminate Ophis' influence over you. That snake when it bit you, it left behind something and it's what's causing you this indescribable pain.)**

" _C-Can you get rid of it?"_

 _My voice was losing volume, my consciousness is slowly fading in and out. I won't survive any longer._

 **(No good. Quick partner! Give me your heart and I'll be able to rid Ophis' influence from your mindscape.)**

" _Now normally I would be discussing the idea of me sacrificing my heart to you. However; Ddraig I trust you with my life, I know you won't lead me astray."_

 _It was moments like these where mine and Ddraig's true relationship is reveal. We were more than just jailer and warden._

 _Partners who have each other's weakness and backs._

 _We're brothers who trust the other with our lives. No questions needed as we always know what the other is thinking._

 _These ten years with Ddraig sealed inside of me has been an amazing experience and ride._

" _Alright Ddraig, do whatever that needs to be done. I, Issei Hyoudou, give you Ddraig. My heart-"_

" **Now, now. Let's not pull the trigger too early."**

 _There was that voice again! Stopping mid-incantion, I searched within my mindscape and my soul, hoping to find just exactly who is talking._

 _Ddraig also stopped and looked for the origin of that voice._

" **I'm not entirely sold on the fact of sacrificing my heart to a dragon. I'll handle this."**

 _I could hear it... it's tone is bland and held no emotions. Just like Ophis when I heard her speak._

 _Only this voice was male, it sounded slightly older than me and contained a deeper tone which came with age._

 _Suddenly, I was no longer in any pain. The pain from the snake bite had disappeared and I can't feel the mark there either._

 _Somehow, 'he' did it._

 _I don't have any name on what I should call this person who has saved my life, twice now._

" **I fully decomposed Ophis' influence from the snake she used. I made it so that you'll keep her power and she holds no sway in your actions. And knowing her she doesn't truly care or want to control others."**

" _Ano..."_

 _Just as I was finally going to have my questions answered about who was this speaking in my head._

 _The voice answered for me._

" **Don't bother. All you need to know is... I am with you, until the end."**

 _Just like that, the voice retreated back into the dark confides of my mind._

 _Ddraig and I worked on pulling our tongues off the ground, completely surprised by what just happened._

 **(That was new...)**

" _No kidding. Just what did he mean that he's with me? This is only my second meeting of him. The first time was back at the Himejima shrine."_

 **(That was twelve years ago. Why resurface now?)**

 **{Because 'he' didn't see, Issei in any trouble that required his attention.}**

 _Another voice? Although this one wasn't the one from before. It was a dragon!_

 **(Albion. Why are you here too?)**

 **{If I had a answer then I would tell you. But I'm just as befuddled about everything that recently happened.}**

 **(Well, I'm not sharing this space with you, Albion. Get lost.)**

 **{Charming, Ddraig.}**

 **(You best exit partner's mindscape. Now, before I lose what little patiences I have in tolerating your presences)**

 **{Even if I wanted to leave here, I can not. My full 'self' is with my body sealed within the one who has the divide dividing.}**

" _So you're stuck here, Albion?"_

 **{Pretty much}**

 **(What says you, partner? What path will you follow.)**

 _Scratching the back of my head while I complicated what I wish to do now._

" _I'll think on this. Until then, you two try not to destroy anything permenant in my mind."_

 _I was tired both mind and spirit, as I head back for the night._

" _Things have become interesting and demanding all in one cycle."_

 **xox**

"A terrify future indeed. Had you fallen to Ophis' influence. I fear for our future."

Ajuka said in a whisper.

As the memory played, the leaders from the three realms discussed about my meeting with Ophis. They along with everyone were shocked when Ophis' snake bit me, giving me power and bending my mind to follow her.

They also were surprised by my declaration to sacrifice my heart to Ddraig willingly. Understanding the close friendship we share with each other.

Shirayuki had stood from her seat next to Buchou. With a napkin in hand she press it against where Ophis' snake had bitten.

"I know that you can take care of yourself, Ise-chan. However, seeing you in pain breaks my heart."

"Instead of crying about it. You should have more faith in Ise-chan. Otherwise I refuse to acknowledge you as his **[Queen]**."

Kuesu said to my left, taunting Shirayuki to challenge her words.

Feeling a hand pulling on my sleeve. I turned my head to Buchou.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ise?"

Her eyes had tears, previously wiped and now were dry. The memory effected her and the girls more than I honestly expected.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine, Buchou. Some roughing around the edges but I'm alright."

"Otou-sama. Are you okay?"

Kunou said, embracing me and crying softly into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist, stroking her tails to help calm the fox princess.

"I'm okay, Kunou. I promised you that I would never leave you alone. I meant that promise and will keep it."

Kunou looked up at me and smiled. I quickly wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Ara, Ise-kun. I now see where you obtained such power when you help defend my kingdom."

Yasaka sat close to 'Ezio' and was surrounded by Raynare and Yuri.

"Yasaka-hime, if you don't mind me asking. Where did you meet Ise and what's your relationship?"

Azazel pointed out the elephant in the room being Yasaka and her daugther.

Yasaka smiled demurely and turned to face Azazel with a teasing smile.

"That's a secret, Azazel-san. With how the day is going, Ise-kun will reveal that information soon enough."

Her answer was vague and mysterious.

Everyone was more entralled to learn more of my past to learn what Yasaka meant.

 **xox**

 _The second last week of February, these past three weeks have been how should I say... eventful._

 _Much had happen in those three weeks. While most of my time was spend on living with the thought of having both Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion sealed inside of me._

 _Albion, or should I say a fragment of the real "Vanishing Dragon". I'm still running through several more tests and theorys on explaining how this came to be._

 _What I have for the best possible answer would be that somehow and somewhen. Albion was sealed away into me just like Ddraig was, resting in hibernation until it came time for them both to awaken._

 _Ddraig was woken up after the Himejima shrine incident, and Albion said that he awoken sometime after I met Kuroka._

 _I haven't heard anything from that cat in the past weeks. I hope she's okay._

 _In the past weeks, Daisuke and his Yakuza continued their domination of the rival clans and gangs who also seek control. The action in Toyko lately has become worse, Kyousuke is asking for reinforcements._

 _Already prepared for the trip, I was called by Daisuke to see him tonight. He want's to ask me personally to save his son._

 _I'm okay with this, since I was already planning to visit Toyko tonight. Reason being that I killed my seventh fallen angel target two weeks ago. Since then the remaining two have stuck to the shadows... until recently, Mari-san found them hiding in Toyko._

 _And that's where I'm going next._

 _School has progress as normal, I created and maintain those friendships, even the ones with the devils. Matter in fact, I have seen changes in the females devils when I'm around._

 _I'm sure they hold feelings for me or more. I'll visit the issue when at school._

 _Besides the devils, I have also I.D. Several fallen angels and devils walking amongst the people here. What their motives are is still a mystery._

 _But I will continue to monitor their movements._

 _Lately. Hasegawa-sensei has been acting strange around me. She still gives me advice like she's done in the past. However, the advice she gives me is vague and just recently began to talk about my actions._

 _Speaking about my war against the Yakuza I mean._

 _I'm becoming warying of Hasegawa-sensei. While this is the first time I've met her, on the contrary she seems to know me quite well._

 _Nevermind about the details. Today was thursday, and after school I promised to take Yuu out for dinner. A thank you for all the work she has done for me. And a reward for helping me with my hunt._

 _Without Yuu behind the computer, and Mari-san and Maya using their powers to locate the nine fallen angels I was chasing. This goal of mine would never have been completed as fast._

 _I already had plans to treat the Shimon sisters to dinner tomorrow night. Today however, is my maid Yuu's night to be recognized._

" _I hope you're enjoying yourself, Yuu."_

" _Um... ano, Ise-sama? While I appreciate your hospitality. I shouldn't be treated to such pleasures. I am your maid, my place should not be at the same table you eat from."_

" _Stop with that."_

 _My tone was soft but firm. I rarely use this side of me but when Yuu starts doubting herself, I remind her._

" _I didn't bring you here today because I'm your master and your my maid. I'm not doing this to reward you for that, I'm doing this because I want to, I want to treat Yuu, this lovely and beautiful girl who happens to be my maid. I know that you don't see yourself as worthy to eat at the same table as me. I'm asking, ordering you to forget such thoughts. You're more than welcome to share this table with me and to by my side. That is my first official order as your master."_

 _Having BBQ at a five star restaurant build into a hotel of the same reputation. This restaurant is known to be both expensive and the perfect place to eat great BBQ._

 _We sat in a booth facing each other. Yuu didn't feel right at sitting at such a high-ranking establishment which started this conversation we're having now._

 _Yuu, still wearing her maid outfit **(even after I tried to get her to wear casual clothes which failed.)** Looked down at her hands placed on her lap. She didn't meet my gaze as I look at her, waiting for an answer to my order._

 _Soon enough Yuu met my gaze, tears were pooling around her eyes. Though these were tears of joy, the megawatt smile on her lips told me that she was feeling better._

" _Hai."_

" _Good, now let's order something. This is the best place to eat BBQ after all."_

" _But, Ise-sama? You shouldn't spend your money on me. This menu is extremely expensive."_

" _Maa, everything on this menu is pocket change to me. Besides I'm treating you. Remember that your master's word is absolute, or am I wrong?"_

" _N-No! Your right. Ise-sama's word is absolute."_

" _Sorry for the wait, here are your drinks."_

 _Our server returned with the drinks we asked for earlier. Our talk killed necessary time and to clear up any wretches in our path of my relationship with Yuu._

 _After putting in our orders, we waited several minutes and in that time we continued to talk with one another._

 _Like a real couple should when on a date. Not a master treating his maid._

 _Some twelve minutes later and our food finally hit the table._

 _This is a busy restaurant twenty-four / seven. I'll look the other way... for now._

" _Sorry for the wait, we're really busy tonight."_

" _Think nothing of it."_

 _Waving off the server's concerns. Me and Yuu put some meat on the grill in front of us, adding in some vegetables to give it flavor._

" _Ah, it's just you, Hyoudou."_

 _Hearing a familiar monotone voice, I turned to see Hasegawa-sensei without her white coat standing outside of our booth._

" _S-Sensei?"_

" _Do you mind if I join you?"_

 _Sitting down next to me, Hasegawa-sensei drank her beer which she order when the server returned._

 _I looked to my maid who had anime tears streaming down her face. She was looking at Hasegawa-sensei, probably feeling inadequte to her._

 _Because a aura of depression hung off my maid's shoulders when she finished her evaluation of comparing herself and Hasegawa-sensei._

 _'I lost, I lost, I lost.'_

 _Was what she began to chant quietly. I could hear her because of my senses being shared with Ddraig._

" _Honestly, what's wrong with me wanting to eat BBQ by myself. All these men inviting me to their tables and such, why is that?"_

 _Feeling my sweat drop at sensei's oblivious towards why she's attracting the attention of all the males._

" _I-I don't think that has anything to do with you sensei."_

 _I said taking a quick glimspe at her large breasts._

 _Putting her drink down, sensei looked at the depressed Yuu, sitting across from me, who was still chanting._

" _I didn't know you were into maids, Hyoudou?"_

" _While I won't deline the question."_

 _Sensing Yuu breaking out of her depression to blush bright red at my words._

" _Yuu, here is my personal maid, given to me by someone who is a close friend."_

" _That's why? Hyoudou, you had me worried there for a second there. I feared you just like dressing all of your dates into cosplaying as maids."_

 _Yuu's face became a new shade of red I have not seen before. Finding the wall to her left more interesting._

" _I wouldn't go that far."_

" _Ha, I know. I know what you truly mean."_

 _Hasegawa-sensei looked at Yuu grabbing her attention._

" _So you're really his maid? Hyoudou's maid that is."_

 _Yuu turned away from the wall and gave her full attention to Hasegawa-sensei._

" _Hai, Ise-sama is my master. Arima-sama saw it fit to hand me to Ise-sama and take care of him."_

" _Arima-sama? As in Arima Isshin..."_

 _Both me and Yuu nodded._

" _Now it makes senses, I can see that old man doing something like this."_

" _You know Arima-sama, sensei?"_

 _Yuu brought up the question when we both heard sensei talking like she knew Isshin-san._

" _Oh, not really no. I met him once about hiring me to work at one of his hospitals. I decline but we have stayed friends."_

" _So that's it, huh. Well let's forget about that. Let's enjoy ourselves."_

 _Brining my glass and raising it high. Sensei and Yuu followed suit._

""" _Cheers!"""_

 _We clank our glasses together._

…

 _Arriving in Daisuke's office, I helped myself in making something to drink. The little guy doesn't mind, he's busy going over some forms and contracts at his desk._

 _Since with our influence becoming stronger with more terroritys we capture and members we recruit. Contracts from business partners and wealthy individuals have been seeking our favor._

 _To find themselves in our good grace. You always bet on the winning team._

 _Pouring myself a glass of bourbon, I walked to the opposite side of Daisuke's desk. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. He wore reading glasses for his poor eyesight._

" _There you are, Wick."_

" _ **You did want me to deal with the trouble in the west of Akane city after all. It's done, no one is going to talk."**_

" _Not that, that's an issue we will visit another night. I asked for you personally because I have a job, only you can pull off."_

 _Daisuke grasps his glass sitting next to him. He drank everything, slamming his glass on his desk._

" _Ah... It's about my son, Kyousuke. He's asking for reinforcements. Apparently, the fighting has turned for the worse and he's struggling."_

" _ **What happened?"**_

" _Two brothers who work for one of our rivals, they have been stiring trouble for Kyousuke and his men. And it's destroying my business being done in Toyko. If things continue like they are, I will be force to withdraw from Toyko, and all of my son's hardwork will be lost. I can't allow that to happen."_

" _ **And what are you asking me to do."**_

 _Drinking from my glass as I moved to the window overlooking the indoor garden outside this office._

" _Simple, I want you to do what you did to the black dragons. Destroy them."_

" _ **Extinction."**_

" _However you please. Kill the two brothers then meet up with my son. He will have further instructions for you when you are done. Pack a bag for several nights, you're staying in Toyko."_

 _My back was facing Daisuke so he couldn't see the grin on my lips._

 _A terrifying grin which promised insanity._

 **xox**

"Insanity... That's one word to describe you, Hyoudou."

Sairaorg said upon the memory pausing. His peerage, Seegvaria, and some devils from Kaichou's peerage. Nodded their heads at this.

Remembering back to the Rating Game between Buchou and Kaichou.

"So, again we will witness, Issei-san murdering. His character certainly darker than I first imagined."

"Ise-senpai is going to kill again?"

Falbium laid his head on the table, barely having touched his food because of his lazy nature. Gasper shook like a leaf in his seat.

His box no where in sight.

Koneko-chan who is sitting beside him held onto the crossing dressing vampire to calm his sanity.

 **xox**

 _Zooming past on the interstate going about eighty miles on a sixty-five oer mile road. I was driving in my 1968 black dodge charger I picked up during the war._

 _Currently I was making great time on my way to Toyko. Sure I could have just teleported there but that's a stupid question to ask._

 _Because I can't drive this beast of a car._

 _Listening to AC/DC's Thunderstruck while I drive seems to fit this car's prowess, perfectly._

" _ **You have been... thunderstruck."**_

 _I sang along to some of the lyrics, in my head Ddraig sang along. Albion was somewhere else in my mindscape, wanting to escape Ddraig's singing._

 **(Now this how you take road by storm. This is one of my favorite things to do.)**

" _ **You and me both, partner. This brings back the time we level half of Russia."**_

 **(I remember that. They learned to never piss us off that day.)**

" _ **Amen to that."**_

 _As I hit nearly ninty miles per hour. I could not keep the smile or should I say grin from my face. Ddraig seeing me in a good mood, commented._

 **(You seem awfully excited, partner. What's the occasion?)**

" _ **It all ends tonight. I will finally eliminate the worthless scums who killed Shuri-san and dare lay their hands upon Akeno-chan. They forfeited their lives when they tried to harm Akeno-chan."**_

 _For a brief moment my eyes glowed blue before returning to their doe brown._

 **(I'm liking this side of you the more I see it.)**

" _ **I'm going to hell anyways, my friend. May as well make the journey there a show stopper."**_

 _The rest of the trip was filled with nostalgic from memories of the war and driving in this beast of a car with the perfect music to add onto it._

 **xox**

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun~ You say all the right things to make me happy."

Sitting on my right next to Shirayuki, who sat beside Buchou. Akeno-chan smiled, although this smile had her sadist nature behind it.

From hearing my claim to her and the elimination of the fallen angels responsible for her mother's death.

It excited Akeno-chan.

"We're nearing the end. What lies for Ise-san at the end of this road."

Mari-san said looking at the crystallize screens with purpose.

Some girls from my peerage nodded to her answer.

 **xox**

 _I reached Toyko in about two hours. Sitting in an outdoor cafe, in my hands was a small tablet which controlled the Night Owl drone._

 _Besides finding my own targets tonight, I needed to complete my job and kill these two brothers._

 _My current outfit wasn't the suit I wore when I saw Daisuke earlier tonight. Instead I changed when I returned home and warned Yuu to not stay up waiting for me._

 _Now, I changed into black sneakers, black pants held together by a black belt. Brown collared short sleeved shirt under a Indigo high-collared coat. A grey fedora sat on my head and a grey face mask hid the lower half of my face and black leather gloves on my hands._

 _Sitting casually in my chair, my cup of coffee sitting on the table to my left. I fooled around with my drone, scanning the buildings from above, finding many things but still no Yakuza brothers._

" _ **Hello~ What do we have here?"**_

 _In an underground parking garage five miles from where I am. There seems to be a drug exchange happening. Thanks to the Night Owl's thermal technology I can see things that are six feet underground from twenty feet in the air._

" _ **I'll crash your party soon enough. First I have to to prepare the party favors."**_

 _Hiding the drone on an empty rooftop, I pocketed away the tablet controlling the drone. Finishing my coffee and leaving a tip._

 _I merged with the crowd in the lively streets of Tokyo at night. My destination clear in my mind._

…

 _As promised, I returned and properly crashed the drug exchange. Well, not me personally. Waiting near the exit on the first floor because the exchange itself took place on B2 or level two downstairs. Hearing engines fast approaching, I put my phone away in my coats pocket._

 _The black SUV hurried up the ramp and stepped on the gas, nearly safe from the danger happening behind it._

 _Where I walked in front of the SUV's path, in my hand was a tommy gun which I aimed at the speeding SUV._

 _Pulling on the trigger, I emptied the entire mag on the SUV, it drove off course from the lost of it's driver. It screeched against the concrete and finally stopping by hitting the wall to my left._

 _Walking over casually, like the Grim reaper moving slowly to claim his next victim._

 _Stopping on the left of the SUV to find one of the brothers pulling himself successfully away from the wreckage._

 _Scanning the vehicle revealed everyone else inside, including the other brother to be dead._

 _Leaving this brother, the only survivor. He'll soon be joining his dead brother in the after life in a sec._

 _Casually walking to his down corpse, my feet echoed with each step I took. The brother had seen me, raised his hand to surrender._

" _P-Please spare me."_

" _ **This is nothing personal."**_

 _Reloading the tommy gun, I held back on the trigger and fired five shots into the brother. Sheathing the weapon on my belt with a special harness to hold assualt weapons like this tommy gun._

 _I reached into the pocket where I stored my phone from earlier when this all began._

 _Entering my password I looked through various apps and files. Finding what I was looking for in the recent opened page._

 _Clicking the button that appeared. An explosion was heard two miles from the parking garage. Turning to look over my shoulder, I saw the flames of the office building I blew up._

" _ **This is the thorn that's been hindering us this past month? You can't trust anyone to do a job properly these days."**_

 **(Ideas to look into for the Heavenly Dragon?)**

" _ **Better than what this army is becoming."**_

 _Cleaning up the mess in the lower levels, I disappeared before police arrived to check the damages and put out the fire of the office building._

 _With this Kyousuke shouldn't bother needing reinforcements._

 _Hands in my coat's pockets, I walked among the people in plain sight. Around me I heard police officers asking around for who is responsible and for witnesses to come forward if they know anything._

 _I laugh in my head at their idiocy. The culprit was standing in front of them and they ignore me, allowing me to escape into the night._

 _Having gained some distance away from the attention. I decided to visit one of the bounty boards I have here Toyko._

 _While I rarely come to the capitial to fufill a contract, since my main line of work comes from Kouh and Akane. I make sure to put my business further out of my comfort zone._

 _Stopping in front of a directory, I had modtify it to act as a bounty board._

 _Markers of various colors told me exactly what that job contains. Clients ask for jobs such as assassinations, search & destroy, recover important document, etc. And these jobs fall under a category that makes it easier for me to locate them._

 _Colors go like this. Red is for assassinations and blue is for slandering someone's reputation._

 _Going through the bounty board, when I noticed some bounties have already been taken or completed with the rewards already claimed._

 _Which is odd since only I know that this bounty board exists to take jobs from._

 _So who?_

 _Finally removing myself away from my thoughts, and sensing the surroundings around me. Did I sense someone standing right next to me._

 _Turning my head to my right to see a young girl with long blonde hair, dark red eyes. Dressed in a Gothic lolita outfit. She stood there with two markers in her hands._

 _She turned to meet my gaze to see me staring at her. Confusion could be seen on her face as our eyes stayed lock with each other._

" _Is this not where to get assassination jobs?"_

 _Her voice was soft but robotic and emotionless, it reminded me of another girl I knew who shares this girls' body type._

" _This has been a good source of income for me, and to keep my skills as an assassin sharp."_

 _I can't fault her that she's only looking for work but where did she come from?_

 _Finally, finding my voice once again. I took a deep breath and looked this blonde girl in the eyes_

 _And said._

" _ **Stop stealing my shit!"**_

 **xox**

"Ara, Ise. Yelling at little girls now? How else will you prove your parent material."

Buchou joked with a smile on her lips.

A change of pace and a much desired welcome to the desolated atmosphere I created previously.

Laughter from the crowd and members of my peerage irked me.

"I'm perfect with kids. Just I don't handle others taking my things without permission. It frustrates me."

"So true."

"Understandable."

"Something we can agree on."

Mari-san, Meruhi-san, and Raynare answered with nonchalance. That everyone took their words for it with a heavy mind.

"Otou-sama is an amazing tou-san. He cares for me and plays with me. I would not want anyone but Otou-sama to be my father!"

Kunou once again embraced me, having heard Buchou's teasing. Believing she was mocking me, Kunou immediately jumped in to rescue me.

"And after he impregnates Okaa-sama. Then Otou-sama will take my virginity and give me many children."

"Wait! W-What-"

Buchou and several girls reacted to Kunou's outrageous statement with surprise. Leading to several spit-takes as some had been drinking.

"Ah~ Kunou-chan. You were suppose to tell them, _after_ Ise-kun gets me pregnant. Now it will be even more difficult with the competition growing larger."

Knowing of the storm coming. I resume the memory and dealt with the girls anger to the side.

 **xox**

 _Reaching the back alley of the building I was searching for._

 _Back at the bounty board, I finally relented and allowed that girl, Yami, access to the bounty board. After promising to give twenty percent of the money she earns to the Heavenly Dragon faction._

 _Too which she accepted._

 _I should have guessed that when clients began giving me feedback for jobs I **(myself)** didn't do. That's when I needed to put my foot down. Yet, somehow, Yami is not the only one using the bounty boards without my permission._

 _Somehow I can see Reki holding a marker in her hand, saying._

 _'I be taking this, you'll get your cut later.'_

 _Well, I have been told that I should expanse my line of work. Find more assassins and mercenaries looking for work and have them work for me._

 _A thought for the drive home._

 _Looking down at my data paired glove mounted on my left forearm. It matched the dark color of my coat._

" _ **Those two are in a bar about three miles from here. That street is too populated with too many witnesses. I'll be drawing attention to myself. I can't risk these two going into hiding. I'm ending this tonight."**_

 _Finding the perfect vantage point of overlooking the bar. I released my wings made from my black flames._

 _These wings definitely look similar to the Phenex devil clan who have wings such as these. Should I be seen by a devil or someone who knows of the Phenex family, I would be mistaken to being a member of their family._

 _Kicking off the ground I swiftly made it to the top of the building. Once on the roof top, I returned my wings._

 _Typing away on my data paired glove to bring up a digram of the current weather and wind speed._

" _ **Calculating wind speeds. Adjusting temperature readings. Wind gauge is perfect."**_

 _Reaching into my coat, I pulled out my sunglasses and wore them over my eyes. A second item I brought out was my pocketwatch, which I then place on the edge of the building._

 _Opening it to see the time, it also acted like a music box when a soft lullaby began to play. Calming my nerves considerably._

 _While it's bad to wear sunglasses after dark. These were more advanced and are not just for fashion._

 _Putting them on, the heads up display was shown with all the information from my data paired glove. Transfer over to my sunglasses._

 _Next I reached for the two handguns hanging from their holsters on my right and left hip. These are a new invention I had been working on._

 _They're unique because they can be pistols and can conjoin together to become a sniper rifle._

 **\- Arkham Knight's sniper rifle because that gun is sick.**

 _Combining the two handguns together creates a bolt action sniper rifle with laser pointer beneath the barrel of the rifle._

 _Bringing the gun up, looking through the scope. I had a perfect view and could make the perfect shot from this height._

 _Now all that remains was for my prey to fall into my trap._

 _I didn't need to wait long, a good seven minutes when my targets walked out through those doors. Aiming my rifle at their heads, I timed my shot to lessen suspicion_

 _On the left lens of my sunglasses, a 3-D graph of my breathing pattern was visible to me. Holding my breath to steady my rifle, the line turned blue and didn't move._

 _Aiming the rifle for my targets heads. I fired the first shot, pulled back to ready the next shot, pulling the trigger again, and readying my third shot._

 _There was a panic down there as the two fallen angels fell over, dead. Two bullets found their marks in their foreheads, kiiling them instantly._

 _Releasing my held breath, the stable blue line became pink and was moving normal, like a wave going up and down._

 _Hearing the police sirens fast approaching the area where the crowd was joining. I pushed a button on my data paired glove, triggering another explosion._

 _The two fallen angels bodies disappeared due to the bullets I'm using. The delayed effect which kicks in after a minute has past._

 _Their bodies would disappear on their own after some time. I however, would sent them to the afterlife myself._

 _Removing the two handguns from each other. I brought up my data paired glove to contact Mari-san about the two's death. However, I could sense the aura of battle happening nearby._

 _Locating three auras battling it out on the roofs near my location. I took a single step back at the familiar aura fighting the other two I do not know._

 _Releasing my black fire wings, I hurried to where the battle is taking place._

 _Arriving at the battle happening on the roof top of a coperate building. I hid in the shadows behind a watertower. Where I saw the battle between three women._

 _Two were twins with same hair style and color, face and eyes too. Only difference between them was one twin had a larger bust than the other, and the different color bondage outfit they're wearing._

 _That's right I said bondage outfit._

 _The third woman I recognized by her figure and choice of clothing immediately._

" _ **Uzume."**_

 _Uzume, the girl define as the life of the party at Izumo Inn, was currently doing battle against the bondage twins. I trusted Uzume's skills and battle prowess, so I won't jump in unless I know she can't handle herself._

 _Sitting down indian-style, I got comfortable and watched the battle between the three Sekirei._

 _Uzume is a number higher than the twins who I knew to be #11 and #12. Uzume being #10._

 _Yet, these three were evenly match with Uzume holding the upper hand slightly in this fight. They fought with the twins firing bolt after bolt of lighting, Uzume keeping her distances and using her control over those veils of her's to attack from a distances._

 _Keeping the twins from getting close. When she needed to get close she used her agility to get between their guard with ease._

 _Looking at Uzume, she seems to have become stronger. Her agility and control over her twin veils has increase from the time I last saw her in combat._

 _Focusing my attention solely on Uzume, I almost missed the surprise attack from the twin in red who fired a lighting bolt from Uzume's peripheral vision._

 _Uzume nearly dodged the lighting blast, rolling away from her close combat with the other twin. The twin in the blue bondage outfit saw her opportunity, fired lighting from her fingertips scoring a hit on Uzume when she jumped into a ball._

 _Uzume laid on her stomach on the roof top. Her white boot on her right foot was burned from the lighting blast she took._

 _Jumping back to join her twin. Both sisters gloated about their premature victory, completely oblivious of my presences._

 _Seeing that Uzume was struggling, I decided to joined the party, uninvited of course._

 _Jumping out of from behind the watertower, landing in a crouch, drawing the attention of the three._

 _Giving the twins no time to attack, I pulled out the handgun on my right hip, aimed, then fired a ball of red energy._

 _The twins avoided the dragon shot, and looking back at where it hit. Showing the decimated half of a building had been cut staight though._

 _Keeping my gun pointed at the twins, I walked up to Uzume's prone form._

" _ **You all right, Uzume?"**_

" _Izuna! What are you doing here?"_

" _ **Saving your ass. I was in the area when I noticed the purple lighting."**_

 _Finally taking notice of my prescenes. The twin in blue yelled at me._

" _What the hell is your problem! Are you #10's Ashikabi?"_

" _ **Don't know what an Ashikabi is but she's my friend, you better explain yourselves if you don't want to end up like that building."**_

 _These handguns also fire dragon shots. Storing power silently by using the boosted gear's power to increase my strength. I could increase the strength of my dragon shots and fire them from this 'specific' handgun._

 _The side of that building is the result of three **boosts.** Powerful indeed._

 _I readied another dragon shot, a ball of red energy conjoin at the end of the barrel of the gun._

" _Izuna."_

 _I heard Uzume say my name, looking at me as I stood in front of her. A wall that will shield her from all danger._

" _Sis, isn't he a human? How did he destroy the building like he did?"_

" _No idea. Probably has to be that gun's doing. Which means he's nothing without that weapon. Come on, Hibiki. This guy will be begging for mercy when we're done with him."_

 _ **'People underestimating me, again.'**_

" _Izuna! Get out here, run away!"_

 _Ignoring Uzume. I raised my gun to fire. The twins finished gathering the necessary lighting and unleash it._

 _Their target was me._

 _A massive quantity of purple lighting, about the size of a semi-truck was unleash, heading towards me. Uzume tried to stand up on her damaged leg to help me, falling down everytime._

 _I stayed rooted where I stood, facing the large blast of lighting without fear. The dragon shot I was preparing with three additional **boosts** was complete._

 _As I was just about to release it. A giant wall of ice erupted from the concrete beneath me. It stopped the large blast with ease, suffering some scratches but it held strong._

 _Knowing who was responsible for saving me, I turned my head back to the watertower. Seeing Akitsu standing there, her left arm outstrentch._

" _Akitsu!"_

 _Uzume shouted happily at seeing the stoic, yet forgetful member at Izumo Inn._

 _I say forgetful because. Due to where Akitsu is standing, add the nightly wind blowing. The bottom half of her white kimono blew against the wind, showing her long legs underneath and something else..._

" _ **Akitsu... Why aren't you wearing panties?"**_

 _Looking down at herself, Akitsu had the gual to blush and say in that monotone speech of her's._

" _Ah... I seem to have forgot them."_

" _ **Your damn right!"**_

 _I yelled at her, reprimanding her for forgetting something as important as her underwear._

 **xox**

"Hahaha! Ah, she forgot them! Hahaha!"

"Hmm... Very nice, very nice. Her legs are truly divine. And her other-"

"Odin-sama!"

Azazel and Odin laughed in merriment. Roseiwesse attempted to silence their laughter by hitting Odin over the head with a giant folding fan.

Where she stored that thing remains a mystery.

While they laughed their poor hearts out. Everyone else was too embarrassed or uncomfortable to say anything.

The young devils, male and females are blushing. The adults fared no better.

Millicas-sama had his eyes covered by Sirzechs' hands, while his wife, Grayfia covered Sirzechs' own eyes. After crushing his foot in for good measures.

 **xox**

 _Uzume, Hikari, and Hibiki sweat dropped and blush at Akitsu exposing herself to the world._

 _Fogetting about the dragon shot I had been storing with energy, I could no longer keep it stable and pulled the trigger._

 _It cut through the barrier Akitsu had created, completely demolishing it. The twins returned their attention to me, and failed to dodge when the dragon shot hit the ground in front of them._

 _Rather than have the twins become like the side of the building. I purposely aimed for the ground in front of them._

 _The explosion pushed the twins off their feet. However, the twins already had their next attack ready to fire._

 _The explosion caused them to lose control of that stored power too._

 _Hands still linked together, generating lighting it was released in the form of a thunder cloud appearing above my head._

"" _Izuna!""_

 _Uzume and Akitsu yelled my name in fright as I was hit by a blast of thunder._

 _An explosion occurred creating a shockwave in the small circle I was standing at._

 _Uzume and Akitsu feared for my safety, concern in their eyes watching where I previously stood. The twins also were wondering the same, having launch that attack by mistake. They didn't really mean to inflict harm upon me._

 _The smoke began to clear allowing my form to be visible through the smoke, and finally disappeared._

 _To reveal that I was unharmed, despite having been struck by fucking Thunder!_

 _The four sekireis were confused, the shock was shown on their faces, trying desperately to understand what had happened._

 _I felt the same, I have control over the element of lighting but I haven't been struck by a storm. This was an entirely new experience to break down and analyze._

 _Suddenly, my body felt different..._

 _Like I feel stronger or obtained a new power._

 _This was the same feeling I experienced back at the Hotogi shrine a month ago._

 _Bringing both of my hands to my face. I opened my right since both are closed into a fist. I was surprised to see blue lighting jolting across my palm. I did the same with my left, receiving a similar reaction._

 _Seconds later, I was struck once again by another blast of thunder. This time I knew what was coming and allowed the thunder strike to consume me._

 _It proved a beneficial decision as I released the lighting stored inside of me in a truly, terrifying fashion._

 _Coming back down, I now hovered three feet off the ground, and my major appearance had changed too._

 _My form was covered in an aura of blue lighting, coursing around and inside of me. Lighting literally danced acrossed my fingertips._

 _The girls seeing this. Realizing that the blast, while it didn't kill me. Instead gave me a new power. Uzume and Akistu were especially shocked because I had never reveal to them._

 _That I'm a all powerful demon slayer and half dragon, as well as still retaining my status as a regular human._

" **You have mastered the storm itself? Impressive. Now show these girls what true lighting is."**

 _That voice returned, it seems he won't make any comments unless it concerns it's person._

 _I'm sure he'll be speaking more pretty soon._

" _ **I'll do just that."**_

 _Still wearing the lighting like a cloak, I disappeared from sight. Using the lighting around me to increase my speed, to test the limits of this new power I've acquired._

 _Reappearing above the twins wearing bondage outfits. Cloaked in actual lighting surrounding my entire body. Holding my hands above my head to create a conjoined fist._

" _ **I'm now the storm!"**_

 _Slamming my body upon the earth, having been in the air for a short while when I teleported._

 _A large shockwave which then blasted the twins off the building, sending them soaring through the night sky, like a group of criminals from a TV show I used to watch as a kid._

 _Cutting off the flow of power, stopping it from feasting upon my reserves. I walked back to Uzume and Akitsu._

 _Both have yet to say anything about what just transpire._

 _Uzume who was still lying on her flat on her stomach, unable to stand on her own._

 _And Akitsu who jumped down from the watertower to join us._

" _ **Thanks for the assist, Akitsu-chan. But I had it under control."**_

" _Under control?! You were nearly charcoal if Akistu hadn't arrived when she did."_

 _Uzume as expected was angry. I knew that she would grow ire with me when I stood to take that blast head on. Akitsu stood silent next to me, like a statue guarding a treasure, or in this case, me._

" _ **Sorry. But I had it under control, I'm not lying to give you comfort. Now let's get back to Izumo before another fight breaks out... Can you walk?"**_

 _Uzume tried again to stand on her injured leg, only to nearly hit the pavement had I not grabbed her arms mid-fall._

" _ **Put your arms around me."**_

 _Not questioning me on my request, Uzume did as told. I picked her up "bridal carry" much to Uzume's embarrassment / joy and Akitsu's jealously._

" _ **You're not walking down on that injured foot. This will be faster. Hang onto me tight. Akitsu-chan, keep up okay."**_

 _The emotionless woman nodded her head without saying anything. Only to follow me to the edge of the rooftop which leads to the alley beneath us._

" _A-Ah! Izuna! You don't n-need to do this for me..."_

" _ **Wouldn't be right of me if I allowed you to walk down those stairs. That's if this place doesn't have an elevator."**_

 _Holding Uzume's body close to my chest, I nodded to Akitsu. She followed my orders without hesitation._

 _The both of us, adding Uzume who was in my arms. Akitsu and I jumped off the side of the building we were standing on. Falling to the ground beneath us._

 _Landing on my feet, in a squat position with one leg bend to lessen the pain. The concrete beneath my feet became a small crater from the force of my landing. Akitsu landed gracefully next to me. The legs of her kimono fell to cover her lower half._

" _ **Come on. My car is parked nearby."**_

 _Walking the city streets with two gorgeous women, one securely wrapping herself around me. And the second was following close behind me, yet close enough to hear me properly and follow me like a body bodyguard would. It attracted the attention of the people around us._

 _We ignore them in favor of walking silently back to my car._

 _Arriving at my 1968 Dodge Challenger, I walked to the passenger side after asking Akitsu to retreive my keys._

 _Opening the door I gently placed Uzume in the passenger seat, securely fastening her seat belt to hold her in._

" _ **You'll be home soon, bear with it just a bit longer."**_

 _Uzume nodded with a lovely smile towards me. Closing the passenger side door, I called Akitsu to get in the back._

 _I turned back to Akitsu at why she didn't respond to me when I called her name. Turning my body a full ninety degrees to see Akitsu stiff, frozen as if she was seeing the grim reaper itself._

 _Looking at where her gaze was looking at. Standing there was the infamous Black Sekirei feared for her brutality, blood thirsty nature._

 _Karasuba, or Sekirei #4 by her given number._

 _She had on a ridiculous fake smile on her lips. I paid it no mind as I looked at the woman who could be classfiled as a Devil._

 _Staring at Akitsu's back I nearly forgot about that every Sekirei minus Miya can truly battle Karasuba one on one._

 _Anyone else is suicide. Which explains Akitsu's hesitation and fear._

 _Except there is another who can handle Karasuba besides Miya._

" _ **Akitsu-chan. Get in the car."**_

" _Izuna-sama?"_

" _ **Don't worry, I'll be fine."**_

 _I brushed a hand against Akitsu's cheek to give her some comfort against Karasuba's killing intent. The woman had yet to make a move against us._

" _ **You're doing well, Karasuba. I see that those bags are leaving your eyes. Nice to see your getting better sleep."**_

 _Karasuba said nothing except to take several steps forward. Akitsu went into a battle stance as Karasuba drew nearer. I placed a hand on her shoulder to show I was still here with her._

" _That's not all that's changed about me, Izuna-chan."_

" _ **Really?"**_

" _It has been almost a year since our last dance together."_

" _Izuna-sama?"_

 _From Karasuba's killer aura and Akitsu's growing concern over me. They outweigh my options to make a haste decision._

 _I could never live with the guilt I brought them because of my rash decision making._

 _Walking back to the Dodge Challenger, opening the truck I pulled out my katana that I had brought with me._

 _I never leave home without my sword by my side._

 _Inspecting the blade. I threw it to Karasuba who caught it, effortlessly. A grin resembling a wolf's, on her lips._

" _ **Hold that for me, will you? I be back to get it once I get these girls home."**_

" _How nice of you to worry for their safety above your own? Very well, I'll be at the same location. Come there for your sword. Rest assure that it's in safe and capable hands"_

 _Karasuba jumped away leaving Akitsu and myself watching where the black Sekirei once stood._

" _ **Let's go Akitsu-chan, it's late."**_

…

 _Standing alone in the living area of Izumo Inn. On the table in front of me was a fat stack of money._

 _A mountain of cash I'm leaving for Miya to do with whatever she pleases._

 _My wrist mounted data paired glove began to vibrate as I didn't wish to awaken anyone in the inn._

 _Hitting the call button I walked to the patio in the back, as Kyousuke's voice was heard talking through my earpiece._

" _I already informed my dad about your assistance in the killing of the Mino brothers and their investments within the city. He's impressed with how quick you were in dispatching them."_

" _ **Tell him that I'm flattered."**_

" _Now, Now. It's only a complement. You'll be happy to know that he has further work for you to do while you're in town. Come to this location in an hour if you're interested. I'm sending over the directions now."_

 _Hanging up, I went through my messages, finding the address of the meeting place and directions to get there._

 _Setting an alarm to go off in an hour. I decided to get about fifteen minutes of sleep before seeing Karasuba._

 _Walking into my room, I didn't bother with taking off my clothes and just went to sleep._

 _I awoke fifteen minutes later from my alarm going off._

 _Hearing my data paired glove vibrating softly on my arm. I woke up with reluctance. My body demanding that I return to bed._

 _I was close with agreeing._

 _Through will alone and bound by honor to see my tasks completed. I moved to rise from my bed... If only I didn't feel several bodies holding me down._

 _Already guessing who was in bed with me. I sighed at Uzume and Akitsu finding their way into my bed._

 _However, I was momentarily shocked to find the landlady of this inn sleeping peacefully on my chest._

 _And was that... My red collared dress shirt she was wearing. The same one that was soaked in blood only now it was clean and being wore by Miya as sleepwear._

 _Looking at the time on my data paired glove. I needed to see Karasuba for our duel._

 _Channeling a small portal of **"Void"** energy in my right hand. I teleported myself away from the three sleeping sekireis._

 _Wishing them a good night, I was out the front door._

 _Along the way to where Karasuba was. I stopped for a coffee to wake myself up._

 _Landing on the rooftop to find Karasuba sitting on the top of the railing._

 _A cup of coffee in one hand and sword in the other. Her nodachi was secure to her belt sitting comfortably on her left hip._

" _We both had the same idea it would seems."_

" _ **Seems so, shame it will have to go to waste."**_

 _I threw my cup off the railing. Karasuba took a sip of her's before doing the same. She threw my katana to me and gripped the hilt of her nodachi._

" _This time, I will be the one victorious."_

 _Grabbing the sheath of my sword, I brought it to my side, grasping the hilt and pulling it free from its sheath._

" _ **Let's test that claim. Make this entertaining for me."**_

 _Her answer was to clash with me, swords drawn._

…

" _Ita, the pain is still there despite earlier treatments this morning."_

" _Nii-san, you wouldn't be in pain if you didn't involve yourself in pointless fights."_

 _It's a sunday morning, I had return from Tokyo this morning around five._

 _And for the rest of my morning was fixing myself up and dressing my wounds from my fight with Karasuba last night._

 _As expected, I was the winner but Karasuba surely made me work for that victory._

 _Managing to get a nice thrust attack on my chest where my pain was the worse._

 _With Yuu's help and my early knowledge on medicine as I wanted to learn to become a doctor. We were able to stop the bleeding with some bandages placed over the wound._

 _During the early hours of the morning I received a text from Konayuki-chan inviting me for breakfast at the shrine._

 _Inviting Yuu to tag along, and along the way we ran into Mitsuki who I invited to join us. We drove over there inside my dark Gray Nissan 370 Z._

 _The three of us drove to the Hotogi shrine, which is located in the wilderness near Norihara. Mitsuki was completely oblivious as how I got the cuts and wounds on my body._

 _I spinned a story on how I picked a fight with some thugs near a park outside of the academy._

 _Thankfully, she believed it._

 _Reaching the steps leading up to the shrine, the three of us continued on foot and abandon the car._

 _Reaching the top of the stairs, I was ambushed by a girl about Mitsuki's body type._

" _Ise-onii-chan!"_

 _Konayuki greeted me by latching herself around me in a hug. This was the first time I had seen her or the other shrine maidens since last month. As Shirayuki texted me two days ago that the Hotogi maidens had returned from their training trip in the mountains._

 _She came over one morning to hang out and brought over bento lunch boxes for me to eat. This is also where she finally met Yuu._

 _And after convincing her that Yuu was my maid, not my girlfriend or anything else. Shirayuki calmed down, however; I'm sure she's still upset about her position being challenged._

 _This was also when she brought up the idea of inviting me for breakfast at the shrine._

 _Letting go of me, Konayuki looked behind me to see Yuu standing there in her maid outift. Mitsuki with an annoyed expression and twitching eye brow, wearing casual clothes._

 _Konayuki stuck her tongue out at Mitsuki in a rare showing of her childish side. A tickmark grew on Mitsuki's forehead at the obvious jealously she was emitting seeing Konayuki holding onto me so._

" _Ne, ne, Ise-onii-chan! I'm so happy your here. Onee-sama is busy cooking with the other girls so I was picked to welcome you when you and Yuu-chan showed up. But who's she?"_

 _Resting a hand on her head. I gently ran through Konayuki's long black hair. The little sister of Shirayuki cooed at my petting._

" _Konayuki-chan. This here is Mitsuki, she's one of my childhood friends."_

" _Really? Ise-onii-chan, there are no shortage of your childhood friends being all females."_

 _She deadpanned. Looking at me with an accusing stare._

" _Shut it."_

 _I played along, a smile on my lips.._

" _Nii-san... Should it we being going inside?"_

 _Mitsuki said standing behind me. Growing more and more annoyed at our interaction._

" _Hmm. Your right, Mitsuki. Konayuki-chan can you show us inside, please?"_

" _Hai! Anything for you, Ise-onii-chan!"_

 **xox**

"Hmph! I knew trusting Konayuki-chan was a dangerous bet. Trying to steal, Ise-chan away from me. I won't have it."

A aura of dread and despair surrounded Shirayuki. Miasma of purple energy began pouring off her body.

Those sitting close to Shirayuki moved away slightly.

"That's how our meals are everyday. Never a dull moment."

I said, taking a bite of the breaded and perfectly seasoned chicken breast prepared by my lovely chefs.

"Ah! Shirayuki-nee-chan! Please calm down."

"There she goes again, causing havoc and mayhem."

Yuri tried placating Shirayuki's anger. Kurome only commented rather than help Yuri and the others.

Her sister and her were the hungriest. Already on their third helping.

 **xox**

 _Konayuki looked at Mitsuki once again and stuck out her tongue, then turned around to lead us to the main house._

 _Mitsuk suppress the urge to harm the Hotogi shrine maiden. The evidence was clear from her expression that like with Yuzurina._

 _A rivalry was born, and unfortunately. I'm the person they're fighting over._

 _Laughing nervously, chuckling behind a wearying smile.. Yuu suppressing a giggle next to me._

 _We followed Konayuki to the main house where breakfast is normally held._

 _Mitsuki followed in step with me, staying extra close by my side. It almost seems as if she wanted to hold my arm._

 _But she was holding herself back._

" _Thank you for the food!"_

 _Finishing our pancake breakfast. I sat in-between Shirayuki and Konayuki who fought, literally fought for the seats on either side of me._

 _That's mornings here at the Hotogi shrine for ya._

 _It was better when we were still kids. Back then no one except for me knew how to use a sword or any kind of weapon._

" _That was an amazing breakfast, Shirayuki."_

" _T-Thank you, Ise-chan. I-I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself with my cooking."_

 _Blushing from embarrassment because of my praise for her._

" _Are you kidding? With your cooking skills, you'll make a wonderful wife. Whoever becomes your husband will be a lucky man."_

 _I knew from when we were kids that Shirayuki had a crush on me. It was fun seeing her act like a love struck teenager._

" _W-W-Wife... I-Ise-chan's wife...?"_

 _Shirayuki had steam coming out from her ears from apparently thinking of something perverted. Also a small trickle of blood escape her nostrils._

" _Onee-sama is thinking of doing something eechi with Ise-onii-chan. Then after the wedding and Onee-sama is about to have her "wedding night". I open the door and join in! With Onee-sama's permission we'll have a threesome with Ise-onii-chan and do plently of the things Onee-sama thinks of daily!"_

 _Konayuki announce with a blush on her cheeks, her hands on her cheeks like an embarrass, demure princess._

 _Which Konayuki is none of._

 _And Shirayuki looks to agree with her younger sister. For when I looked back at her, the steam began anew, so did the blood from her nose becoming a river._

 **xox**

"Honestly, what goes on in that head of yours, Shirayuki? You make the Raynare and the fallen angels look tame in comparison."

"Shut up."

Erica said to Shirayuki, while poking fun at the Raynare and her team.

"Probably unlady-like fetishes and dreams she envisions herself doing with Ise-chan. Because she's his little submissive."

Kuesu placed her glass of water on the table, a smirk on her lips. Relishing in the minor victory of Shirayuki, now glaring at her.

"It's a possiblity, I mean. Shirayuki-chan is always acting strange around Danna-sama?"

"Maybe they're related!"

"Or they're not. Come on, guys. Enough picking on Shirayuki. Let's enjoy the company of our guests and this fantastic lunch."

Seriously, this is what I put up with almost everyday now and several months ago.

 **xox**

 _Looking behind me when I felt someone glaring at me. I saw Mitsuki is glaring at me, she turned her head with a 'hmph', finishing her breakfast, giving me the cold shoulder._

 _Sighing at her obvious jealously, which I had believed had disappeared after we began middle school._

 _Mitsuki never was one to leave my side or leave me alone with another girl for long._

 _Her meeting of Yuzurina is a prime example._

 _Yuu giggled into her napkin, Mitsuki turned to glare at my maid. Causing Yuu to stop giggling and become teary eyed._

" _Hyoudou."_

 _Turning away from the circus act. I found Tomoe standing behind me on my left. Her arms are crossed over her chest, she leveled her gaze at me._

" _Can you come with me for a second? It won't take much of your time, I promise."_

 _Tomoe normally never asks me for help with anything. Due to her upbringings, learning from the Tachibana family before she moved in with the Hotogi family._

 _The Tachibana house is a clan of strong, independent warriors. They rarely ask for assistances or help of any kind due to their pride._

 _Tomoe followed this teaching and absorb the information like fish to water._

 _Nodding my head, I stood up from my seat and followed Tomoe who had departed first to avoid suspicion from the other girls._

 _Finding Tomoe waiting for me in the hallway. She ask for me to follow her, I fell in pace behind her while she led me away from the other girls._

 _Leaving the mess hall and continuing further into the main house where the girls living quarters are._

" _We're here."_

" _Hmm? Is it this..."_

" _Hurry! Before we are seen."_

 _Tomoe pushed me into the room with her shutting the door behind her. I was certain who's room this was._

" _This is Miyabi's room."_

" _H-Hello, Ise-kun."_

" _...Miyabi..."_

 _Sitting on the side of her bed which is against the left corner of the room. Was Miyabi Hotaka, hotogi shrine maiden, and best friend to Tomoe._

 _On another note, why did Tomoe bring me to Miyabi's room?_

" _Here you go, Miyabi. I brought Hyoudou as requested."_

 _Tomoe stood in the center of me and Miyabi. Her arms still crossed over her chest._

" _Tomoe. What's going on?"_

" _Hush, Hyoudou. Let Miyabi explain herself, it was her idea for me to fetch you."_

" _Don't make it sound like I'm a dog."_

" _T-Tomoe-chan!"_

" _Ah, sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."_

 _Tomoe blushed in embarrassment. Apologizing to me for her bluntness. Bowing her head several times and asking for my forgiveness_

 _'Blunt as ever, Tomoe. You just speak what comes to you without second thought.'_

 _Looking back at Miyabi I saw that she seem conflicted._

 _More so then usual. I know Miyabi is not the most physically gifted and is clumsy most of the time._

 _However, she has a good heart. She cares for her friends and does everything she can to support us. She's a pacifist because she hates fighting, only keeping a sword by her side as it's a regulation here._

 _While Miyabi hates fighting she's incredibly gifted as a shrine maiden able to perform miracles and ritual dances to support her allies and heal injuries if they are within her training._

 _Due to her pacifist and caring nature, I have seen to it as my personal duty to protect Miyabi in anyway._

 _So seeing her like this, makes me want to inflict horrible pain and suffering upon the individual or individuals who brought Miyabi such despair._

" _Miyabi..."_

 _Calling her name, snap Miyabi out of her daze and force her to look me in the eyes._

 _Her intial reaction was to look away but this time she stopped herself, which surprised me._

 _Shaking her head to rid herself of any fears and distractions. Miyabi looked me in my eyes._

 _Courage could be found in her eyes. A bright flame burning with conviction and courage._

" _Ise-kun. I love you. I know that it seems so sudden. But I have loved you ever since we were kids. I love you, Ise-kun."_

 _Surprise._

 _That was what I'm currently feeling, my eyes were wide at Miyabi's confession to me. How she loves me, since we were kids._

 _Before I was taken away to fight in the war._

 _I always knew that Miyabi acted strange around me and would sometimes grow embarrass when around me. I never once thought that Miyabi would hold feelings for me._

 _Right now, I know that Shirayuki loves me. Konayuki likes me which is slowly leaning towards love._

 _The other maidens hold feelings for me that's for certain but none have gone any further to show their love for me._

 _Miyabi and Tomoe I suspected were like the others maidens who held feelings for me. Yet, will not act probably because in respect for Shirayuki._

 _With Miyabi that's no longer the case._

" _Miyabi-"_

" _And it's not only me. Tomoe-chan loves you too!"_

" _Miyabi!"_

 _Looking over my shoulder I saw a flushed Tomoe who glared cutely at Miyabi. Her glare didn't hold any real heat behind it because of these two's friendship._

" _Tomoe, you too?"_

 _Tomoe ignored me by facing the right wall of Miyabi's room. However, she soon turned to look at me._

 _And her expression was much different from her normal facade. Now she reminds me of a shy, timid woman who's darkest secret has been revealed to the man she loves._

 _To be completely honest, this side of Tomoe was extremely cute!_

" _H-Hmm. Although I didn't like you as long as Miyabi has. I first fell in love with you when I was ten. At first I didn't understand these strange feelings and why my face would become warm when you were near. My stomach felt warm everytime you smiled. When I explained this to Miyabi she told me what love is and reveal that she was in love with you."_

" _So you both have held feelings for me all these years? H-How would this work. I mean I can't date you both. It would only cause trouble."_

 _'Plus I'm engaged to Kuesu-chan but I still want to have something with Irina-chan.'_

 **xox**

Irina-chan squealed into her hands, a full atomic blush covered her cheeks. She looked anywhere but at my face. Xenovia tried calming the excited reincarnated angel.

With no success.

 **xox**

 _'...What can I do?!'_

 **(Surrender yourself to the other side, partner. Fufill your true desires of creating a harem!)**

 **{For once, I agree with the Red one.}**

 **(Thank you, White one.)**

 _'Shut it, both of you. I'm not falling for your words-'_

" _It's okay! Ise-kun. Tomoe-chan and I have promised to share you with each other!"_

 _'Huh?'_

 **(Told you.)**

" _Miyabi's right. Hyoudou, we know. What I mean to say is we all know that Shirayuki loves you. So, in respect to Shirayuki who's loved you the longest than either Miyabi and myself. We'll wait for Shirayuki to claim you for herself, then Miyabi and I will become yours."_

 _'T-This is really happening...'_

 **{It certainly is, Issei.}**

 **(You could run, partner. But even you can evade the hand of fate.)**

As my brain was rebooting. Miyabi took this time to get up and walk to stand in front of me. A full blush on her cheeks, hands held together over her heart.

In a timid voice, she asked me this.

" _Until Shirayuki-chan confesses her feelings for you, Ise-kun. C-Can I be your 'pretend' girlfriend?"_

 **(Today marks the day. That my partner accepts he's getting a harem!)**

 **{I wish there was a way out of this hell. I sooner loose my hearing and sight than listen to you, Ddraig.}**

 **(Bite me, Albion.)**

 **xox**

Amongst the various reactions from Miyabi and Tomoe's confession in the memory. My first response was to see Shirayuki's reaction.

Because of her feelings for me and her friendship with Miyabi and Tomoe could be at stake.

But, again I was surprise to not find Shirayuki upset! No aura of despair or dark energy sweating off of her, when displeased.

Instead what I found was my **[Queen]** in tears, and a happy smile on her lips.

Even with just finding out about this event several months later. She showed understanding and looked past her jealously to remain loyal to her two best friends.

Smiling from where I sat. I was extremely proud of Shirayuki for understanding.

"So I was correct when I said, what Ise-san's life would have become should he stayed with the church."

Michael's statement drew everyone's attention to rest upon me. Buchou and the others looked at me with incredulous expressions.

"Heh, heh, your right about that, Michael. Due to hanging around Irina-chan and her parents, I was fascinated with the church's teachings and my engagement to Kuesu. I always believe marriage to be between one man and one woman."

"Had things gone in the seperate direction earlier on in my life. The thought of having a harem of my own would never have crossed my mind."

 **(Or unless I had a hand in turning the wheels of fate. Partner would still have a harem of his own.)**

 **{As it pains me to agree with the Red one. Issei would be in multiple relationship due to the opposite sexes affection towards him-}**

" _And Ddraig's own posioning of Ise-kun's mind."_

Restia answered from where she sat. Everyone could hear the distaste in her voice. Restia is an _extremely_ possessive sword spirit after all.

 **(Hey! I resent that. What's wrong with finding my partner happiness?)**

 **xox**

 _Monday evening._

 _Accepting Miyabi's and Tomoe's confessions and promises to become a couple after Shirayuku confesses her love for me._

 _Or, I her._

 _You get the idea._

 _So, unofficialy. Miyabi and Tomoe are my girlfriends. Only we can't act like we're a real couple unless we're alone._

 _The both of them seem okay with this and have readily accepted this condiction._

 _For the remainder of my time at the Hotogi shrine. Miyabi and Tomoe were smiling all day, never once losing their happiness as the day progress._

 _Now, I have the makings of harem where at first I didn't want a harem._

 _However, I don't wish to hurt any of these girls feelings. That's the last thing I want to put them through._

 _My original plan of marrying into the Jinguji family by marrying Kuesu-chan. And if possible and with her permission, of course. Allow Irina-chan to become my mistress._

 _Although while this seems fair to both me and to the two girls. I can't ignore the feelings of other girls I'm certain I have attracted._

 _As my baa-chan would always tell me. Never forgo the power of a maiden's heart._

 _Now I understand what she meant and perhaps know that she possibly predicted my future with attracting more girls into my circle._

 _So, as Ddraig was always preaching about._

 _I'm getting myself a Harem._

 _Monday evening and I'm walking home. Why, I don't know when I own vehicles ranging from five in my garage._

 _Yet, I'm still walking home like I ain't got no ride and no parents able to pick me up._

 _Which is strange since no parent picks up their child when attending high school._

 _As I was exiting the front gate of Kouh Academy, the strange thought of walking to Akane city became clear in my mind._

 _What compel me in going remains a mystery to me, as I walked past the front gate of the academy._

 _Too busy with sorting through the new data my scanners have picked up around the city. I nearly missed someone calling my name within Akane Academy._

 _That person was fast approaching me, the sound of their boots hitting the pavement as they drew closer._

" _Issei-san!"_

 _Looking behind myself to see Angelina standing there, out of breath yet she had on a happy smile upon her lips._

" _Ange. Is something the matter?"_

 _Angelina didn't answer me except to lessen the distances between us. Her smile grew wider, the closer she got to me._

 _Stopping some feet away from me, Ange said this to me._

" _Issei-san, Ange has one request for you. Please become... Please become Ange's Master."_

" _What?"_

 _Was all I could say at Ange's proposal of wanting me to become her master. Never in my short life did I expect to have a personal maid, let alone two._

 _Since my first meeting with Ange at the start of February. I would stop by Akane Academy to see Mitsuki when she had free time._

 _When she couldn't meet, I would meet with Ange. As the schol's maid she get's around quite often, nevermind her desire to work and find something that needs cleaning._

 _Her upbringing as a maid was a difficult process, I'm sure._

 _During my meetings with Ange, we became friends which led to Ange making me her maid rival. Which I won't go into detail. Eventually she submitted and the whole rival thing is in the past._

 _Fast forward and now she wants me to accept her as my second maid!_

 _My answer was painfully obvious._

 **xox**

"That's great! He even has maids running to him. What's next? A teacher taking interest in the sekiryuutei now!"

Riser growled in frustations. He couldn't accept all the attention I was receiving from the opposite sex.

 **xox**

" _And how did this happen?"_

 _As I was walking home I was stopped by Hasegawa-sensei driving a red sportscar. Funny, since Mari-san has the same color and almost identical brand of car._

 _Well, I was walking after welcoming Ange as my newest maid. I was to come to Akane tomorrow morning to speak to Mari-san, the principal of Akane Academy to release Ange into my care._

 _Hasegawa-sensei pulled over next to me, rolled the the driver side window, and said plainly with a smile._

" _Shall we get something to eat?"_

 _Brings me back to current time. I'm sitting in the passenger's side watching this sportscar break top speeds on the highway._

 _'This is an expensive car. How can Hasegawa-sensei afford something like this?'_

" _My apartment is up ahead. Hmm... What's the matter?"_

" _Nothing. I just thought that we'd be going to a restaurant ot something."_

" _Are you unsatisfied with my cooking?"_

" _No, No. I didn't mean it like that."_

" _Well I guess there's a first for everything. Making food for another person, inviting a guy over..."_

" _Huh?"_

 _My response lack any meaning behind it. The rest of the drive over was done in silence._

 _When we arrived at Hasegawa-sensei apartment it was the same condo that Mari-san and Maya live in._

 _Instead of bringing up the question. I followed sensei up to her apartment._

 _Inviting me into her place, I was recommend by sensei to relax and wait while she prepared dinner._

 _About twenty minutes later there is an entire buffet of different meals laying on this dinner table._

 _This could literally feed an army and they won't bother asking for seconds._

" _I tried making food that a guy your age would like. Well, dig in."_

" _O-Oh. Ok thanks for the food."_

 _Taking my knife and fork in hand. I went for the first plate in sight which happened to be meatballs smothered in teriyaki sauce._

" _How is it?"_

 _Sensei asked with a knowing smile, her arms crossed over her bountiful chest._

" _It's really good!"_

" _That's good. Eat as much as you like."_

" _Hai! This is great."_

 _Thus I ate an entire dinner which was meant for a family of six or more. All by myself._

 _Dinner concluding around seven p.m. I stood opposite of Hasegawa-sensei as she washed every pan, pot, strainer, and cooking utensils she used to make that wonderful dinner._

 _Still, I was mostly alone when we ate. Hasegawa-sensei only took small bites out of every plate. I felt it was my responsibility to help sensei when she already had done so much for me._

" _At least let me wash the dishes."_

" _It's fine. Washing the dishes after the meal is done, is a privilege of the cook."_

" _But..."_

 _I continued to defy her kind gesture._

" _In return, could you do me a favor?"_

" _Sure... ask away."_

 _What she asked for left me puzzled but nevertheless, I obeyed sensei's demands._

 _Moving to stand behind sensei, I spoke once again._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah, do it."_

" _Okay, here I go."_

 _I said just as I embraced Hasegawa-sensei from behind. My arms wrapped securely and snuggling around sensei's waist._

" _Is this alright?"_

" _This is nice. Hearing your voice a different height than usual is refreshing as well."_

 _She giggled, enjoying our position immensely._

 _Embracing sensei from behind and being slightly taller than her. From this position I had a view of her open cleavage._

 _I looked the other way in respect for sensei._

" _As a reference, how do you do it with those maids of yours?"_

 _She was refering to Yuu and Ange, she must have been nearby when Ange confessed her desire to work for me as my personal maid._

" _Do what exactly? What do you mean."_

" _I mean this."_

 _Hasegawa-sensei started to rubbed her ass into my pelvis._

 _While I didn't grow fluster from the sensual action. This was still a teacher of Kouh Academy I'm holding and who is sensually grinding against my manhood.._

" _I-I don't do anything like this with them."_

" _I believe you. A good teacher believes her student."_

" _A good teacher wouldn't tease her students like this."_

 _Sensei finally ceased her rubbing. The small hue on my cheeks died down._

" _You're going to get in trouble one day."_

" _I'll look forward to it."_

 _She giggled at my flustered state. I acknowledge that she managed to make me blush, for while I have iron will, I'm still a hormonal teen after all._

" _By the way, Hyoudou..."_

" _What is it?"_

" _How was my cooking?"_

 _Hasegawa-sensei turned to look over her shoulder._

" _Hmm. You may became upset at my answer but it tasted rather nostalgic."_

" _Hm."_

" _Long ago when I was a still a kid, I was traveling with my mentor who would always cook our meals. Tasting your food felt nostalgic to when I ate his food. It brought back some good memories, well the few that we made together that is."_

 _As I was talking, my arms tighten around around sensei's waist. Bringing her closer to my body._

 _I could sense her emotions through how close we were._

 _She felt annoyed and regret was also one. The last emotion filled me with confusion as why would sensei feel regret?_

" _I see."_

" _So I was being rude by saying that? But the food was really good-"_

" _Hyoudou."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Even if it's just a little, could you hold me tighter?"_

 _Hearing Hasegawa-sensei's voice now, it sounded desperate and the feeling of regret was stronger than before._

 _Not thinking twice about what I'm about to do, I released my grip from Hasegawa-sensei's waist and turned her body around to embrace her front. She was confused by my sudden action but didn't ask for me to stop._

 _Enjoying our embrace, our alone time together. Sensei spoke in a quiet tone I nearly didn't catch._

" _We're teacher and student, you know?"_

" _I'll stop if you don't like this."_

" _This is unfair."_

 _She giggled weakly with no laughter present in her tone. Saying nothing only to push herself deeper into my chest._

 _We spent about twenty minutes just holding each other in the other's arms._

 _No talking, no questions asked._

 _Just holding each other like a couple of lost people who have found themselves after many years of soul searching._

 _As I was preparing to leave, having stayed longer than I should have. Hasegawa-sensei wouldn't let me leave without taking a bath first._

" _I can't let you go home smelling like my perfume. Women are pretty perceptive."_

 _Reluctantly, I agreed._

 _Hasegawa-sensei left out some clean towels outside by the door while she washed my clothes._

 _This isn't leading towards anything romantic or ecchi with Sensei. This is only to rid the smell of her perfume to avoid suspicion of our time alone._

 _I said to justify my currect position in taking a bath in another person's house. That person being Hasegawa-sensei._

 _One is we're student and teacher._

 _Second is I don't want anyone I know. Finding out about this, which will remain a secret._

" _T-Thank you. That helps a lot."_

 _I was naked soaking away in her bathtub, the warm water help sooth my tired muscles and open my senses to the world._

" _Don't worry, it's fine."_

 _Hasegawa-sensei opened the door to reveal only to be wearing a towel around her voluptuous body. Her red rimmed glasses were removed to show her lovely green eyes and face which I found cute without her glasses on._

" _Sensei!? Why are you coming in?"_

 _I yelled turning away from staring at her near-naked body. Sensei didn't seem to mind as she walk inside._

" _At the start of summer break, there are a lot of students who come to me for romantic advice."_

" _What does that have to do with this situation?"_

 _I asked her as sensei disregarded my question and walk towards the bathtub. Stopping just two feet from me._

" _I'm pretty good when it comes to romantic experience. I was thinking that maybe I could help you understand even a little bit of their feelings."_

" _So, that's what you're doing."_

" _You've experienced holding a woman strongly and having your clothes washed. I doubt you mind having someone come into the bath with you, right?"_

" _Well, I suppose you're right. But you and I are teacher and student!"_

 _Trying to get my point across, yelling with firm authority hoping to change Hasegawa-sensei's crazy lesson._

" _You don't want to? Hyoudou?"_

 _'Fuck! How can such a mature woman like sensei make such a cute face and voice for effect!'_

" _F-Fine."_

" _Ok then, Hyoudou, let me wash your back."_

 _Where did her extra enthusiasm come from? All I said was yes._

 _Which led to the predictment of me sitting down on a stool with a towel wrapped around me to hide my manhood. Hasegawa-sensei is kneeling behind me._

" _I'm ready."_

" _Then, let's begin."_

 _In the mirror in front of me I could see Hasegawa-sensei removing her towel, exposing herself. I couldn't see more than this, so I waited patiently for what's coming next._

 **xox**

"Oh, dinner and a show! My favorite."

Azazel, although having too much to drink already. Is fully awake for the spectacle about to take place.

 **Bam!**

"Can't you act like the leader you're suppose too."

Shemhaza appeared to have had enough of Azazel's antics. Hitting the fallen angel governor over the head with his fist.

Around the table it was the same for everyone else.

"Issei-san don't look!"

"Wait Asia. Why are you covering my eyes? I already know what's going to happen."

The blonde nun that is Asia shielded my eyes behind her hands, for mysterious reasons I'm unaware of.

"It's for the best, Ise-chan. Just stay quiet for now."

Kuesu said this, a notebook in hand and pen in the other.

"Are you taking notes?"

Raynare seeing Kuesu with book in hand. Asked her fellow **[Queen]**.

"Are you not?

Is the response she received. Kuesu pointed a finger around the table to find other doing the same.

"Ara ara~ It's for research purposes, after all."

Akeno-chan told Raynare never taking her eyes away from the screen in front of her.

"I know for a fact with you. That it's more than just _research purposes_."

 **xox**

 _Soon however, I felt her arms wrapped themselves around me and two globes of flesh pressed against my back._

" _E-Eh, huh?"_

 _Was my intellectual response as sensei rubbed soap on my back using her breasts._

" _W-Wait, Sensei? What are you doing?"_

" _Can't you tell? I'm washing your back."_

" _If you're going to wash my back, you could just use a towel."_

 _Sensei ceased her ministrations to speak to me clearer._

" _What are you saying? By experiencing this erotic backwash with my breasts. You'll be better off in your future endeavors, won't you?"_

" _That might be true, but..."_

 _Sensei chuckled and started rubbing her breasts against my back once again._

 _'Falling into her pace is bad. I have to do something.'_

 **(You can't do anything, partner. Accept. That is all you can do. Fall into your lust.)**

 _Why does Ddraig always show up at times like these? I'll lose control if his encouragement doesn't stop._

" _So, Hyoudou... How do you like this?"_

" _It's good, sensei. But you can do better than this."_

 _Hasegawa-sensei stopped her rubbing and pressed herself into my back further. Her head resting on my left shoulder._

" _Then give me some advice on how I can improve."_

" _Eh."_

 _Well that backfired._

 _Pretty soon, Hasegawa-sensei resume her washing under my instructions._

" _First, don't just go up and down, go left and right as well as if you're drawing a circle."_

 _Following my instructions, Hasegawa-sensei rubbed her breasts up and down, left and right, and in circles._

 _Everything I said, she did._

 _It was an exotic sight to behold for sure._

" _Just like that. Control your power and movements."_

 **xox**

My eyes were still being covered by Asia's hands. However, I used my heighten senses to see through my "Third Eye".

Everyone is watching the memory with various reactions. I could see Buchou and the girls around me were taking everything down with gusto.

"Mmm, everyone has impressive sizes. I feel inadequate to them. Issei-san has many to choose from in breasts sizes."

Asia lamented on her small bust size. Her hands shadowing my sight.

I'm not a shallow bastard who only looks at woman because of their breasts size.

"But they'll grow. Ise said he likes us just the way we are."

Koneko-chan from where she sat beside Gasper. Grabbed at her own breasts, comforting Asia with her words of truth.

"It's true! Hyoudou Issei doesn't care if our breasts are small. He's not that type of person."

'Thanks Lili. But why are you copying it down as well?'

 **xox**

 _Hasegawa-sensei continued for another minute or so when she pulled herself away._

" _Wow. My body is getting hotter and hotter! Ahhh."_

" _Sensei?"_

 _Letting out a soft, but erotic moan. Sensei fell against my back panting from the rush she experienced._

 _Then still under her high, she laid her lips against mine in a kiss._

 _The kiss was welcoming for I'm kissing someone as amazing as Hasegawa-sensei!_

 _And it felt right. The hell with what others will say if they see us together!_

 _Ending our kiss, Hasegawa-sensei pulled back. Both of our faces are flushed red and a thin string of saliva connected us._

" _I wasn't initially planning on going in for the first kiss..."_

 _I suspect she was still intoxicated, she look at me with seduction in her gaze. It was truly a wild sight to behold._

" _Sensei."_

 _Perhaps, I was not in the right mind either, for I initiated another lip session with sensei. Who offered little to no resistance to my advances._

 _Allowing the sadist in me to take charge. I roughly push Hasegawa-sensei against the wall behind her, keeping her there. Devouring her lips as I kneaded to my pleasure, her large breasts._

 **xox**

"Ara ara~ Ise-kun is so rough~"

Akeno-chan blushed at watching the me in memory roughly manhandle Hasegawa-sensei.

The girls from the ORC nodded absentmindly, while those in my peerage nodded with blushes on their faces.

Told me exactly what was on their minds.

 **xox**

 _We stayed like this as the sound of face sucking and the small moans sensei made from various actions bringing her to another orgasm._

 _Removing myself from her lips, I focused my attention to her breasts that I continued to knead._

 _Bringing my mouth to her left breast, I wrapped my lips around the erect nipple and sucked, like a newborn would looking for milk from its mother's breasts._

 _Hasegawa-sensei's moans became more vocal with my ministrations on her breasts. Her lewd voice sounded divine, and her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, urging me forward wanting to desperately reach her climax._

 _'Sorry, sensei. But I don't know my own strength."_

 _Biting down on the teat I have in my mouth, I sucked harder causing sensei to become more vocal in her desires._

" _Hyoudou! If you suck so hard-!"_

 _If she wanted me to stop I had no intention of doing so. She awoken this sleeping dragon. She must take responsibility._

 _Wrapping her legs around my waist to gain leverage for I'm supporting her body off the ground. She released a loud moan as I finished toying with her left breast._

" _What is this? No way I could have..."_

 _Hasegawa-sensei was lost in a pleasure-filled state at the height of achieving her climax. However, I still wasn't finished playing with her just yet._

 _Bringing my hands to palm her ass, then knead the firm piece of flesh as if it were dough._

" _W-Wait! Hyoudou, noo..."_

 _Hasegawa-sensei secured her arms around my neck as I brought her left nipple into my mouth again._

 _My hands kneading her ass, mouth feasting upon her left breast like a newborn baby._

 _Sensei was nearing her second orgasm of the night._

 _Unable to hold back, Hasegawa-sensei let out a loud moan, louder than before. Her grip of me tighten considerably as she climax._

 _Sometime later, I allowed sensei a break after experiencing a heavy orgasm like the one she just had._

 _Now, having recovered, sensei was facing the wall. Dousing her breasts in baby oil from the bottle she brought back._

 _I was sitting on the stool once again. Having a clear idea of what she intents to do to me._

 _I'm honestly looking forward to it._

" _Sensei, what are you..."_

 _I feign ignorance as I watched the erotic sight of sensei massaging her breasts to cover them in oil._

 _Her eyes and face were truly bewitching, set permenantly in a seductive and lust-filled hungry stare._

 _Walking towards me and kneeling just in front of my raging, erect member._

 _Earlier's session had awaken it fully._

 _Looking at me with those hungry filled eyes, sensei's tone fit her facial expression perfectly._

" _Hyoudou, how about I let you experience the pleasure of an older woman more?"_

 _Having said that, sensei wrapped her large breasts around my ten inch member._

 _And the feeling with the oil covering her breasts was... amazing!_

 _I suppressed a moan which proved increasingly difficult the more sensei continued her rubbing. Grabbing the sides of her breasts she push them together and suffocated my cock._

 _Making double sure to make my defense wither with the extra lubricant she added early. The feeling of not just her breasts rubbing my cock in a tight space, the oil she used is overkill as I neared my orgasm._

 _Looking through half-lidded eyes I saw sensei smiling sedutively at me before extending her tongue, licking the head of my member, and what finally caused me to lose control._

 _Hasegawa-sensei licked and rubbed for several more seconds before I released a groan, and she was covered in my sperm. Her face and upper half of her breasts was covered in white cream, she began licking these areas to get what's left._

 _Panting after a major orgasm such as that one, not even when I masturbated had I ever experience a release such as that one._

 _No longer caring for the trouble I will endure should our meeting come to light. I stood up with every intention of finishing this sesual dance Hasegawa-sensei started._

 _Losing my virginity to my school's nurse, a forbidden teacher and student relationship...? Didn't sound all that bad when you think of it._

 _Before we could continue this dance. My wrist mounted data paired glove which I never take off for any circumstances. It began to ring._

 _In my lust-filled mind my thoughts would be to ignore whoever is calling. But while I may have fallen into my desires, my mind and spirit is stronger than the average humans._

 _Taking several deep breaths to calm my head, I answered._

" _Ise-sama! There is trouble... The communicated you gave to Kuroka-sama it's giving off a distress signal. She's asking for help!"_

 _Kuroka is in danger! I haven't heard from her in weeks, what has she been doing and exactly who is she in trouble with._

 _Remembering that she's a wanted criminal in the Underworld after reading her file in the Shimon sisters library._

 _I knew who was chasing her._

" _Sorry, sensei! But I can't abandon my friends."_

 _Forgetting to clean up after myself I rushed out of the bathroom, collected my school's uniform and ran out of sensei's apartment._

 **xox**

"Hoh, choosing to abandon the pleasures of a woman to save a criminal. I have indeed seen everything in my many years of life."

Odin had a small blush on his cheeks from the memory. But his comment didn't warrant a hit from his bodyguard Roseiwesse.

The several lumps on his head told of another story.

Everyone returning to their calm manner of mind. Riser stood up from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You have got to be joking, sekiryuutei! You purposely chose, to abandon having sex. To save the demon cat who was already in custody."

"While I don't fully agree with Riser-san's statement. I too, I'm curious, Ise-kun."

Riser is one thing. But Yasaka offering her wisdom into the mix. I'm force answer their question.

Koneko-chan shivered in her seat at the possiblity of seeing her sister again.

Giving her a longing glance. I turned to crowd facing me.

"No matter if they're your beloved children or hated adversary." I paused to take a drink from my glass. Putting it on the table, I sighed once and said. "You never turn your back on family."

 **xox**

 _Entering through the windows on the roof of an abandon warehouse in the west part of town._

 _Wearing my Nightstaker armor. I asked for Yuu to airdrop using a unmanned drone that I received from Sahashi Minato._

 _Modifty it to suit my personal taste. Augmenting it with upgrades to make it officially mine._

 _So far I'm only using it as a delivery system and to scan Kouh and Akane using it's orbital scanners. Able to map the entire region from a safe distance of fifty thousand feet above._

 _Waiting above the raptures of this warehouse. I looked below to see a group of devils wearing military uniforms and armor over it._

 _Kuroka was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, there is a devil speaking with her._

 _I guessed he's the leader of this group._

 _Scanning the surrounding area to decide how I wanted to proceed. Keeping my ears to the ground to listen to their conversation as I prepared my attack._

 _Here I noticed that Kuroka was not scared or frighten at all with her captors. As if she knew I'd come and rescue her._

" _...So you see hell cat. This area is protected by a barrier which eliminates our presences. If your waiting for help then forgo such thoughts."_

" _Now that we have finally captured you. You will wait patiently as Sirzech-sama and Serafall-sama come to take you back to the Underworld themselves."_

" _I doubt that-nya."_

 _A lieutenant over heard this and approached Kuroka._

" _What was that, hell cat?"_

" _Nya~ I'm just telling you that it's pointless waiting here when you have already failed to hold me-nya."_

 _The lieutenant became angry at Kuroka's words. He would have laid a hand against her had the leader not stop his arm._

" _Control yourself. And what do you mean, hell cat? No one knows of this barrier and nor can they penetrate it."_

" _That's were you worng. My friend has already broken through your barrier, he's probably watching us right now. I should know~ Because I'm friends with a dragon!"_

" _A dragon? How did you make a dragon your ally?"_

" _Forget that. Those overgrown lizards are nothing to be afraid of."_

" _Right! Ever since the Four Maous killed the two Heavenly Dragons. They're aren't so terrifying."_

 _A grunt yelled this piece of information out. His buddies and the lieutenant agreeing with the devil._

 _Their leader didn't join in on the laughter, he appeared to be thinking very closely about what Kuroka had told them._

" _ **Their leader is the only intelligent one of the group. This will be easy."**_

 **{Such arrogance. These devils don't know true fear when facing a dragon.}**

 **(For once in my long lifetime. I agree with you, Albion! Partner?)**

 **{Issei.}**

" _ **I know. These devils need to be reeducated on what happens when you insult the dragons. Starting with that loud mouth devil."**_

 _Moving and naviating my way as quietely as possible. I stood above the group of devils with my first target just below me._

 _Switching to my rope launcher on my left arm. While it's main mechanic was to propel me up buildings faster and became a zipline for faster travel. The rope launcher also had a kill feature used to hang individuals I deem unworthy._

 _Shooting out the dart it stuck itself in the back of the loud mouth devil. I pulled back on the wire bringing his screaming ass into the shadows._

" _What was that?"_

" _He's here~"_

 _Kuroka sing-song her words, sitting with glee at my arrival._

" _Stick together! He'll have to attack us in a group."_

 _The leader ordered his men who all bunch up in a giant group._

 _Using this to my advantage, I threw down a canister of smokescreen. It denonated lowering their visibility._

 _Dropping down from the ceiling and landing in a crouch. I threw another canister of smokescreen then jumping into it._

" _*Cough-* I c-can't see. *Cough!* Anyone see him?"_

" _N-Nothing sir- *Cough!* He's-"_

 _With the smoke being an excellent cover for me as it weaken the devils immensely through the elimination of using their sight._

 _It made for easy pickings._

 _Switching to my hidden blades beneath my vambraces, I attacked the devils with swift precision. Slicing the throat of the devil who was speaking._

 _Reappearing again this time behind an unsuspecting soldier. Stabbing his neck from behind._

 _Pushing past him I slit the throat of two more devils, and a stab into one's heart before disappearing again._

 _Coming behind one, I severed his spinal cord then used his body to rocket me forward and stabbed another one's throat in._

 _Coming out of a roll after landing from pushing my recent victim to the ground. Turning quickly with the element of surprise still with me._

 _Pulling my right B32R sheathed behind me. I fired at all the remaining devil guards as the smokescreen faded completely._

 _Running forward I grabbed the lieutenant and brought his body to the ground. Before he could throw me off, one flick of my wrist and my hidden blade stabbed his throat._

 _Removing the hidden blade with a flick of my wrist. Standing up, causally expecting the body count I made._

 _Walking over the bodies, the leader stood next to Kuroka who was smiling at the carnage I left behind._

 _Drawing closer to the pair. The leader tried to fire a ball of energy at me. I intercepted this by moving my left arm to push his right hand up, which caused his magic to be fired over our heads, destroying a part of the ceiling._

 _With my other hand, I flicked my wrist and drove the hidden blade through his neck._

 _The leader cough on his blood for three seconds then died._

 _I removed the hidden blade by flexing my wrist once more. Grabbing his body I gently lowered it to the ground._

 _Closing his eye lids as a final act of respect._

 _Standing up again I went behind Kuroka to cut her loose of her bindings._

" _ **Are you okay. Did they hurt you?"**_

" _Purfect~ They did nothing but gloat about how they'll receive a promotion because they captured me. Honestly, is this the best they could sent to capture me-nya?"_

" _ **Neverminding the obvious. We have to leave before reinforcements arrive."**_

 _Although I came up with the idea. I walked back to the pile of dead corpses, crouching down on one knee._

" _I thought you were the one who said we should hurry?"_

" _ **In a minute. I want to leave a farewell present."**_

 **xox**

The dining room was quiet once more. Sirzechs and the other maous were silent, unease on their stone features.

Having witness me eliminate a group of devils with military training with ease.

Not only that, but also freeing Kuroka near the end.

 **xox**

 _Two minutes later and a magic circle appeared on the floor. Stepping out of the magic circle were Lucifer and Leviathan of the four maous._

 _Sirzechs and Serafall._

" _Captain... Captain!? Hmm... Most strange. The group we sent earlier are not responding. Even when I tried contacting them on the way here."_

" _What could have happen to them?"_

 _Serafall pondered, hitting the palm of her hand with her magic wand._

" _No idea. Perhaps if we-"_

" _Sirzechs-chan! Over there!"_

 _Hearing the alarming tone his friend said his name. Told the red haired devil that she was no longer acting childish._

 _The two devil leaders ran towards where Serafall had pointed to. Having sensed the area around her when she got out of the magic circle._

 _Arriving where the battle inside the warehouse had taken place. Sirzechs and Serafall gasped at the discovering of the team they had sent earlier to watch Kuroka as they themselves would arrive later._

 _Were dead._

 _A fight had taken place because of the bodies and Kuroka herself was missing._

" _Who could have done this, Sirzechs-chan?"_

" _I don't know, Sera-chan. This wasn't the work of fallen angels. This must have been done by someone who's not affiliated with the three factions."_

" _Anyone coming to mind?"_

" _No, I'm lost too. Whoever did this is someone to be extremely carful of. We never know when he'll-"_

…

 _Having removed my hood and mouthpiece. Not a single emotion was seen on my face as I pushed the trigger on my data paired glove._

 _An explosion orginated from the warehouse were I planted C4 on the bodies of those dead devils. Another explosion occurred from the secondary C4's I planted around the structure and support beams which held the place up._

 _Now it fell apart in a raging inferno._

" _Wow-nya. You must have an issue against the devils to lay a trap using their dead-nya. You're an inlusive individual, Madara-kun."_

" _ **Let's go. Authorites will be arriving soon."**_

 _Turning around I began my journey back to my place. I didn't bother to look if Kuroka was following me or not._

 _It's her decision on where she goes. I have no control over her._

 **xox**

"Ise."

"Hyoudou-kun."

Buchou and Kaichou looked me with slight terror behind their orbs. Their main emotion they were feeling was disbelief.

In a senses. I declared war against the Underworld with attempting an assassination against two of its leaders.

However, I didn't worry. Because Sirzechs and Serafall are forgiving people.

What's done is done. No need to sully in the past.

"You may look at this action however, way you feels justify. While I had no intentions of going to war with the devil faction. I still couldn't forgive them for taking this territory from me. Also... because they interrupted my chances of losing my virginity. Most of the heat could fall back to that."

 **xox**

 _ **'...Or, perhaps I do...'**_

 _The following morning, I woke up still clad in my Nightstaker's armor. I woke up to find Kuroka sleeping next to me in bed, naked._

 _Yes, naked. She had got into my room late last night, shed her kimono and made herself comfortable on my bed._

 _I woke up around six this morning to find my right hand, groping her left breast._

 _While I'll admit that I do move around in my sleep. I never suspected that this is the position I find myself early in the morning._

 _Removing my hand away from her large breast, she moaned and whine at the lost of my hand leaving it's spot. Kuroka, in her sleep, tried to find my hand to put it back on her chest._

 _I would move it out of her reach everytime she got too close._

 _Just in time too, as Yuu walked into my room pushing the cart carrying hot coffee and tea._

" _I was asleep last night after eleven. I didn't see Kuroka-sama enter your home or your room last night."_

 _Now sitting at the desk in my room, enjoying a nice cup of Yuu's homemade coffee. I agreed with my maid._

 _I had sensed Yuu asleep when I arrived home last night._

 _Which left me with the assumption that Kuroka got into my room around one or two this morning. I saved her around nine, and from there I went after more of Daisuke's men to calm my nerves from my session with Hasegawa-sensei earlier that night._

 _I returned home around twelve-twenty and Kuroka wasn't here._

 _The thought that bugged me was Hasegawa-sensei. Today is tuesday and I have school. Perhaps some time today I'll run into sensei... then what._

 _This was all to confusing and I have no desire to deal with this so early in the morning._

" _Ise-sama?"_

" _Ah, sorry Yuu. These have been busy nights these past few nights."_

" _Yes, they have. Are you not feeling well, Ise-sama?"_

" _No, I'm fine. Just need is a little more sleep is all. By the way, Yuu. Today I'm going to Akane Academy and talk with Mari-san. And sign Ange's papers so she can live with us full time."_

" _That is good news, Ise-sama. I trust you will be alright today."_

" _I'm not planning an early retirement, so rest easy, Yuu."_

" _Then I shall draw your bath."_

 _Yuu bowed and left the room, bringing the cart with her._

 _Taking a sip of my coffee. Standing up I went to my closet and set out of my clothes for the day._

 _Walking past my bed I looked from the corner of my eyes to marvel at Kuroka's naked body._

 _During my conversation with Yuu, Kuroka had moved around slightly while my attention was elsewhere. This new position she had her arms above her head and her legs were push outwards, revealing her womanhood before my hungry eyes._

 _Watching her very closely seeing how her breasts would gently sway at each breath she took._

 _Rather than watching this sight which has been recorded through memory. I pulled out my sunglasses in my pant's pocket. Putting them over my eyes, I clicked a button on my data paired glove and a blue light resembling an eye appeared over the right lens._

 _Clicking the button again the blue eye shined then return to normal, and shined again before returning to normal._

 _A secret camera I used during my time in the war, now being used to get naked photo's of the nekomata sleeping in my bed._

 _Almost as if she knew what I was doing. Consciously or unconsciously, Kuroka ached her back forward to show off her breasts and crossed her legs over each other._

" _That's it. Use your imagination."_

 _Taking several more photos of my willing model and saving them to a SD card. I headed to the bath to clean myself, properly of last night's... experience._

 **xox**

"Ise's a shameless pervert."

Koneko-chan said in a distasteful manner. Growing angry at me for being a pervert and because it was her older sister who I was lusting after.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my drink.

"While I'm not an open pervert like I made myself out to be. I'm still a teenager male with a healthy understanding and want of the opposite sex. Especially around my girls."

Sitting at the head of the table. Everyone around witnessed the blue energy swirling behind my doe brown orbs.

Kuesu sitting beside me, crossed her arms underneath her breasts. Pushing them up, which attracted my gaze to them.

On her face is a healthly blush. Besides Kuesu, Shirayuki and the other females of my peerage also blushed as well.

"It's true. However, only Ise-chan is allowed to see me naked. He's taken many pictures using the gadget on his arm. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a separate scrapbook for the "Ruin Princess" and the other women who surround him on a daily basis."

"What!"

"Ara ara~ Ise-kun, if you wanted me to pose. You need only ask."

Buchou and the Occult Research Club ladies blushed at the idea, while Akeno-chan looked in my direction.

Her gaze alone informed me that the day was far from ending.

 **xox**

 _School didn't start for another forty-five minutes. And I kind of felt like playing hooky, mostly to think about how I'll approach Hasegawa-sensei about last night._

 _I did leave in a hurry after all._

 _My place to think about my problems... sitting inside of the giant donut statue of a local donut shop in town._

 _I was wearing my Nightstaker armor with the hood off. A box of a dozen donuts nestled between my left arm._

 _Chewing on my fourth donut of the morning, and for some unexplained reason. No one looked up at me to find out the true identity of the masked vigilante, Madara, which is me!_

 _Hearing someone was calling me. I pressed the call button on my data paired glove._

 _Swallowing the glazed donut in my mouth to speak perfectly instead of appearing as an early morning drunken._

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _Wick, it's time... The Shima family is all that remains before we can fully capture Tokyo. Daisuke-sama is calling all available hands for this operation._

" _ **When is the raid?"**_

" _In two days, Daisuke-sama wants this done right so that's why we're waiting for reinforcements from the west. I message you the details and any other information when it becomes available."_

 _Hanging up, I went back to my box of donuts. Taking a chocolate donut from the box, I took a bite and that's when I receive an alert on my data paired glove._

 _Putting the desert back in the box. I brought my data paired glove to see what could possibly be important that alarms are going off._

 _Looking away, I stared at the morning sky above me just as the sun reminded me of it's presences._

 _An unreadable expression couldn't be identify on my face._

 _A unknown look which brought fear because no one knew what I'm thinking when they see this expression on my face._

 _Continuing with the silent treatment I brought the hood over my face, the mouthpiece reforming over my lips to conceal my image and voice._

 _First things first, I should go to Akane Academy to get Ange and bring her home. Then prepare for tonight and head for Kouh Academy when I'm ready._

…

 _Having returned from school after the day ended, and successfully welcoming home Angelina to my home. The young maid was quick to demand me to put her to work._

 _Anything, she wanted to prove her worth as a maid to me, her new Master._

 _Sending her off to work, I was in my laboratory going through last minute routine inspections._

 _Because tonight is the night I have waited twelves year for. I'm shaking with excitement and some fear._

 _Nervous, not from complete fear but from this will be my first real fight against an enemy._

 _The Yakuza and those devils were just fodder for me to consume and consume I did. Showing them exactly where they reside on the food pyramid._

 _The bottom where they belong and deserve to be. Believing they can eat me! Such an idea is ridiculous._

 _This enemy will be my first real challenge to test if I have the strength to lead the Hyoudou clan._

 _Already wearing my Nightstaker armor, I began to sheath my weapons and bring everything I'm taking with me to battle._

 _Yuu, my first maid stood behind me. A solemn smile stayed on her lips, the same expression Shirayuki gave me before she left for training._

 _Ange. I had already explain to her about who I really am with certain strings attach._

 _Such as Ddraig and Albion sealed away inside of me, and my powers like the **"Light Ferry"**. _

_She accepted me for me and promised to serve me faithfully,_

 _I nearly shed a tear._

 _Yuu raised a delicate eyebrow when her eyes fell upon the white garment in my hands._

 _Turning to face my maid, I told her want this cloth represents._

" _Yuu. Do you recall when I told you of my earlier travels as a kid? This garment is a armor given to me by Itachi-san around my six birthday. He told me that it's blessed by the angels who watch Heaven itself. An armor where no blade or firearm can pierce or shoot through it. I've been saving this for a special occasion. Tonight is that special occasion."_

" _I understand, Ise-sama. Ange-chan also gives her blessing and wishes you good forture."_

 _Removing the Nightstaker armor temporaliy to wear this armor over my normal red T-shirt. Then reequipping myself with the Nightstaker armor._

" _I'm sorry for leaving so sudden. This is something I must do."_

 _Stopping in front Yuu. In her arms was my katana. She held her arms out for me to take the sword from her possession._

 _Grabbing the sheath, I brought it to rest above my left hip. Tucked securely on my belt._

 _Looking at Yuu's face once more, which may be for the final time._

 _She did the same, except she offered me a large and loving smile. To distract me of the nervousness I'm feeling in my stomach._

 _Yuu brought her arms to rest against my chest followed by her resting her cheek against my heart. Listening to the soft beating of it._

" _The Hyoudou family was the strongest of the Twelve Demon Slayer families?"_

" _And it''s time for their resurrection."_

 _Thanking Yuu for the last time. I removed myself from her hold, and put on my hood followed by the mouthpiece reforming over my mouth._

" _ **Goodbye, Yuu. Goodbye, Ange."**_

 _Creating a portal next to me. The purple portal swirl with energy as I passed through it._

 _When it disappeared, I was gone along with it._

 _Leaving Yuu and Ange the only occupants in my home._

 **xox**

"Ise?"

"Ise-kun."

"Ise-chan..."

Buchou, Akeno-chan, and Shirayuki were looking at me, and the frown that marred my features.

The table which was once lively. Had turned silent at my mood becoming dampen.

" _I will tell you this now."_ Everyone turned to face Restia, who had opened her mouth. She, Est, and the Heavenly Dragons knew which memory was coming up next. And they wanted to mentally prepare everyone for what they are about to witness. _"Ise-kun... he will surprise you, as he did with us."_

 **xox**

 _In an abandon park late at night. Standing on a stone path, waiting for my opponent to arrive. They did say nine tonight._

 **(Last chance, Partner. You sure you want to go through with this?)**

" _ **I've waited for this day, Ddraig. Ever since that fateful day that has led for my desire to face him in battle."**_

 **{You have already decided that you don't wish for Ddraig or my support in this fight?}**

" _ **Sorry, Albion. I'm still mastering your Sacred Gear. I don't wish to rely on either of your powers. I want to fight him using my own power. The power I should have had at the beginning to protect them."**_

 _My muscles tense at his arrival. I cut off my link with Ddraig and Albion but allowed them to watch as my opponent walked under the streetlight and revealed himself._

" _I see you knew of my presence the moment I entered this town. A terrifying ability knowing our every move in this city. It's truly frighting, I see now why Azazel has grown wary with sending anymore fallen angels into this town."_

 _The man spoke with a gruff, deep voice which spoke his experience and age as an elderly gentleman._

 _Or should I say Baraqiel, Vice Governor General of the Grigori, husband to Shuri Himejima who is deceased, and father to Akeno Himejima._

 _And the bastard I wanted to defeat for twelve years._

 **xox**

" _You were warned."_

Restia announced as the figure of Akeno-chan's father and Azazel's friend were revealed to the viewing audience.

Their reactions were expected to be appall and shocked beyond all beliefs.

 **xox**

" _ **This town and its neighboring city are under my protection. What busniess do the Devils and Fallen Angels of the Underworld want with this town?**_

 _The voice modulator hid my real voice making it sound exactly like my adult voice. And fooled Baraqiel because he doesn't know it's me under the hood._

 _Baraqiel relaxed his stance but remained on-guard. I did the same, our gazes focus on the other as we waited._

 _While my eyes were focus on Baraqiel himself. I was secretly scanning his power levels and known attacks I have gathered before this confrontation._

 _I don't wish to be surprised if Baraqiel has learned anything new these past twelve years._

" _From reports and witnesses statements from our spies. You're human, aren't you? Not just any normal human, you're a demon slayer. One of the twelve families?"_

 _ **'He certainly did his homework.'**_

" _ **True but that's all the information you have about me isn't? My enemies were quickly hunted down and silenced before they finish their report."**_

" _I won't ask why a human holds a grudge against the fallen angels. And recently against the devil faction. All I want to know is what do you hope to gain with these senseless murders?"_

" _ **Call me what you want. I have long forgotten what others think of me. Now I just kill the fools who disagree with me. My reasons are my own."**_

" _A pointless struggle! Revenge is never the answer., all that will be left after getting your revenge is a hallowed shell of your former self. Can you honestly accept yourself after everything you have done."_

" _ **Are you trying to persuade me to lower my blade and repent? Coming from a angel that fell from God's faith, now that's funny."**_

" _I'm still a angel. Whether I'm a angel of Heaven or a fallen angel for the Grigori. I've never forgotten my beliefs. The same can still be done for you."_

 _To answer I brought out my left B32R in my hand. Pointing it at Baraqiel who didn't seem fazed by the gun pointing at him._

" _ **I don't care for Heaven's teachings or beliefs about God. I'm done following a shepherd who has abandon humanity! Left us at the mercy of devils and fallen angels resurrecting us to increase their numbers from a war we had no hand in. It's useless to talk sense to me."**_

" _I have told you once already. Revenge is never the answer."_

" _ **This wasn't never for revenge! It's for control, and for justice!"**_

" _A false sense of justice. Surely that's not what you believe in?"_

" _ **Convinced to the end."**_

 _Taking a deep breath, I smiled at the fact I'm agitating Baraqiel. His heavy sighs proved my talks were getting to him. I did feel anger at the hand he's holding out to me._

 _Trying to act like a understanding father when he failed as one twelve years ago._

" _You hold a great amount of pain and hatred... Who are you?"_

 _Gripping the handle of my gun with force. I suppressed a growl of anger at Baraqiel continuing to act like a loving father._

" _ **You really have no idea do you?"**_

 _Pressing the button on the right side of my hood. The mouthpiece's fibers began to detach from each other, as I pulled my hood down to reveal my face._

" _ **Do yo** u Baraqiel?"_

 _Having revealed myself to Baraqiel. He was rendered shock at seeing my mature face, different from when I was a child._

 _There were bags under my eyes from working long nights and waking up early the following day. Getting no sleep except for naps during the day._

 _My B32R stayed pointed at Baraqiel. He remain speechless, unable to comphrend that it's me._

" _I-Izuna? Is that really you... But I thought you were dead."_

" _Whatever gave you the idea that I died?"_

" _A week before the attack on the shrine. Shuri invited you to accompany her and Akeno to go shopping. When I return and found the place in ruins... blood... -I'm just glad to see that you and Akeno are safe."_

" _But Shuri-san was murdered."_

 _Baraqiel didn't say anything and this only pissed me off at his unrealiablity to accept his failures. I couldn't contained my anger, growling under my breath and gripping the base of my handgun._

 _Also releasing my power in waves, my energy is literally pouring off of my body._

" _Shuri-san was murdered and Akeno-chan was subjugated to a horror no little girl should be put through. Losing her mother before her very eyes, her father no where to be seen, and a best friend not there to comfort her when she needed it the most!"_

 _I yelled my feelings, my anger and hate at my weakness that day. The regret at not being of there when the situation called for it. And lastly at the man before me who could have stop this event from ever happening._

" _Where were you, Baraqiel! Where were you when your family needed you the most! I have already cursed myself to hell for not being there. Where were you when fallen angels attacked your home..."_

 _Black flames came to life, licking at my clothing and burning with great intensity._

" _Where were you, when fallen angels murdered your wife and drove your only daugther away from her home. Forced to live as a orphan for God knows how long!"_

 _Blue lighting spark to life around me which greatly confused Baraqiel. It danced around my coat, mixing in with the black flames._

" _Why did you disappear for long periods of times when you should have been there. Protecting them! Loving them! Being a man to his family!"_

 _The two elements of fire and lighting mixed together like a cocktail. They supported each other to give the best taste._

 _And now, they shouted volumes of my potential and power. Causing Baraqiel to feel fear, terrify at the power I'm releasing._

" _You're no longer the respected man I looked up to Baraqiel. Now, your just a pathetic old man wallowing in his failures as a father."_

" _Stop Izuna!"_

 _Baraqiel yelled his frustrations. Anger was shining brightly over his facial expressions. A ever-pressing scowl showed exactly how angry he was._

 _My tactic is working perfectly._

" _Don't you dare pin all the blame on me! I had my reasons for leaving as long as I did. And I regret every second of it! Unable to spend time with my family because my attention and power was needed elsewhere. If I could have been given time to see my family more I would accept in a heartbeat. Regardless of the strings attach. I truly missed my family and regret what happened to Shuri and Akeno. I'm truly sorry."_

 _Putting my B32R away in it's holster behind me. I didn't look away from Baraqiel._

" _Enough. Stop trying to act like your my father. I already told you that I don't have any respect for you anymore."_

" _Still, I always loved you like you were my own son."_

" _And a son must walk his own path and go against his father's wishes."_

 _The combined elements surrounded me in a cloak of energy. My power had increased to grant new heights, I couldn't measure._

" _The time for talk has run on, so has my patience."_

 _Removing all my weapons on my person. I threw everything on the ground, ranging from my B32Rs, my seconday handguns, my switchblade, everything except for my katana._

" _Must we resort to violence?"_

" _I have nothing to say to you anymore."_

 _Baraqiel looked away, mentally preparing himself for this unavoidable conflict. I certainly have no wish to back down, whoever my opponent may be._

 **{Are you sure, Issei?}**

 **(Last time partner.)**

 _'I'm sure. Thank you, the both of you. But this is a fight I want to win with my own power.'_

 _Cutting the link with Ddraig and Albion. I had just finished removing both hidden blades, tossing them in the pile beneath me._

" _No tricks, no cheap hits, no weapons. Let's see what your made of old man."_

" _You're insane if you believe you can last even five minutes against me, Izuna."_

" _I'm not the little kid you used to know...-"_

 _Black flames and Blue lighting formed together to combine into a mixture of the two elements. Blue lighting sparked around my body with black flames joined together which should have been impossible._

 _Fixing my stance, bringing my left leg back and my right one slightly forward, shoulder within apart. The lighting became more noticeable as it covered my form, head to toe._

 _Then, striking my right arm forward, shooting a bolt of lighting at the ground beneath me. I was successful at recreating the mode I used back in Tokyo against the bondage twins._

 _I called this mode, ' **Stormtrance'**._

" _! You called upon the storm itself?! Izuna, just how strong have you become..."_

 _Feeling the lighting surrounding, increasing my power and speed to it's maximum._

 _I disappeared from Baraqiel's line of sight. He grew agitated at where I disappeared to._

 _He didn't need to wait long as I appeared above him. Baraqiel looked up to see a massive amount of lighting gathered in both my hands._

" _ **Thor's Hammer."**_

 _Pushing my hands forward to strike the ground. I nearly missed Baraqiel as he jumped out of range of the explosion which occurred when I hit the ground with the force of a subway train._

 _A crater was created, around four feet deep at the damage my attack caused._

 _Levitating myself out of the crater for whenever I'm in stormtrance. I hover three feet off the ground._

 _Levitiating out of a crater is nothing._

 _Still fueled to max by my stormtrance. I sensed for Baraqiel who somehow managed to avoid me detecting his presence._

 _Looking out the corner of my eyes on my left, I teleported a short distance away just a a light spear detonated upon impact._

 _Facing my head up I found Baraqiel flying using his ten black crow wings on his back. He held his hand out again and another light spear fell into his open palm._

 _Bringing his arm back, he threw the spear like a javelin. It tore through the air, cutting it like a hot knife and approaching me at blindly speeds._

 _Teleporting a fair distance away from my previous spot, just as the spear detonated when it hit where I once stood._

 _Turning my attention to the airborne Baraqiel, I brought up my left hand, firing streams of lighting at him._

" _Hmph. I'm disappointed Izuna. They will never reach me from this distance. And you seem to have forgotten that lighting has no affect on me!"_

" _I haven't forgotten. I'm just using a new strategy."_

 _Baraqiel having inspected the streams of lighting I'm shooting. Noticing that they were increasely closing the distance between us._

 _Secondly was the small mixture of black flames in those streams of lighting_

 _'Mixing the flames with his lighting will cause me harm aside from just normal lighting which does the opposite.'_

 _Descending back to ground level. I moved forward with my next charge, hovering off the floor shooting streams and streams of flame infused lighting bolts at Baraqiel who dodged expertly._

 _Thinking on his feet while dodging my never-ending spray of lighting. Baraqiel created another light spear in his hand, but instead of throwing it he thrusted forward with the spear in his hand._

 _Seeing the spear being used in his hand, instead of being thrown. I stopped unleashing the lighting in my hands and with lighting coated hands I attempted to grab the spear._

 _A huge explosion blew us both back at the force behind our two attacks combining to create such a devastating explosion._

 _When the smoke finally cleared it reveal the both of us, standing on either side of the crater the explosion created._

 _I was no longer coated in lighting, meaning I was forced out of stormtrance. The sleeves of my coat and vambrace armor plating covering my arms were tattered slightly, with a few scratches in the armor._

 _Having caught the light spear in my hands. I'm sure my hands would be burning if not for them being protected by armor._

 _Baraqiel's only injury was the lost of his right sleeve. What remained blew helplessly against the cool wind. And some minor burns on his right hand from holding the spear._

 _Flexing my finger and popping them to relief the tension in them. Then I reached for my sword at my left hip, Holding it in my right hand._

 _Baraqiel followed my example. Holding both of his hands open, two light swords appeared in his hand._

 _Holding them out to sides Baraqiel looked at me. My gaze was already set on him as we both waited for the other to attack first._

 _Growing tired of his unresponsive to attack me. Pushing my left leg back, my katana held horizontally in my hand. Launching forward to clash with his dual swords in a shower of sparks._

 _Baraqiel brought the left sword and swung at my head. Breaking the deadlock I had with his other sword, I ducked under his overhead slash ending in a backwards roll. Coming out of the roll I puffed my cheeks and unleashed a torrent of orange flames with black ones mixed together with the orange flames._

 _Shielding himself by hiding behind his wings, Baraqiel decided to take the fire storm head-on, rather than dodge._

 _A mistake he was now beginning to regret. Now thinking much of the black flames mixed together with the orange ones. Baraqiel swallowed a shout of the amount of pain he's currently enduring._

 _The oranges flames burned, of course. But he could endure those burns done to his wings. It's the black flames which continued to burn over his wings._

 _Baraqiel tried desperately to extinguish the black flames that continued to burn, no matter what he did to extinguish them. Unable to hide the angiush he was feeling. Baraqiel shouted into the night sky, a yell of pain._

 _Pain from his sensitive wings being burned with him unable to put out the blaze causing him immense pain._

 _Watching the proud fallen angel vice-governor wither in excruciating pain. I wasn't finish with him just yet, I don't want his dead to be quick._

 _Snapping my fingers, the black flames disappeared as Baraqiel caught his breath. Sucking in massive quanities of oxygen into his lungs. Sweat covered his brow from the intensity of the fire and at how close he was to death._

 _Allowing him this small breather, knowing that he'll soon be dead at my feet._

" _Hah... Ahh... Hah. I-Izuna... What have you been doing these last twelve years? Only sixteen and you already have all this power? It's a terrifying thought but also a proud one knowing you can properly protect Akeno from danger."_

 _At the mention of Akeno-chan I smiled fondly, even if it did come from this bastard's mouth._

" _Yeah... All this power... Is to protect... To protect everyone I love and care for. Protect them against all dangers and horrors that is this world we live in. Akeno-chan... She has suffered much since Shuri-san's murder. And you leaving her at such a critcial moment in her life has probably caused her to hold a grudge against you and the Girgori. And I don't blame her. If she ever had the impulse to destroy the Grigori, I would join her in their extinction."_

 _Baraqiel looked shocked at my words. It was written on his face as he struggled to find the right words._

" _Izuna? Y-You w-wouldn't..."_

" _I'm done talking to you, Baraqiel. I going to fuifull what you failed to do as a father. I'm going to look after Akeno-chan and keep her safe, loved, and above all! Be there for her when she needs someone. I refuse to abandon her again. You have failed as a man, husband, and a father. And that is why I **will** take your life."_

 _During my small speech I created a thundercloud above my head for my next attack. It charged itself by creating lighting with thunder booming._

 _Soon a lighting bolt the size of a car struck me, electrifying my body to its max. Just as when I was in stormtrance mode._

 _The bolt receded and I walked away from where it previously struck. Covered in the same coat of blue lighting like with my stormtrance._

 _Only difference was my katana emitted lighting from the steel of the blade. Covered in a coat of pulsing blue lighting running off it._

 _Baraqiel looked at me and then at my sword. Both coursing with lighting from the blast of thunder that struck me._

 _No visible injuries on my person, it spelled what Baraqiel feared the most._

" _It's not just lighting, you also have control of thunder too? Impossible, how is it that you have control of holy lighting and thunder?"_

 _Smirking at Baraqiel feeling hot under the collar, I answered him._

" _It's something I picked up from Akeno-chan when you were gone for a number of weeks."_

" _Akeno?"_

" _And guess what... I'm going to marry Akeno-chan one day and start a family with her, giving her a litter of children for her to spoil with the same love Shuri-san blessed Akeno-chan with. And no matter what I decide to do in the future about who I want to be. I'll always make time for Akeno-chan and our children. I'll never abandon them! I'm going to be there for them, like a loving father should do!"_

 _Disappearing from sight, Baraqiel barely raised his swords in time to block my overhead strike._

 _We pushed against each other to gain footing with no luck on either side. Bringing my sword back I went for a side swipe which was blocked._

 _Baraqiel swung his free sword at my left side. I manuver my katana to block his strike, pushed it away to block his next slash at my mid-section._

 _The two of us continued to trade blows with me scoring more hits on Baraqiel due to my increased speed from the lighting armor surrounding me._

 _Blocking his initial strike for my neck, I responded with a thrust at his left lung. He blocked it by pushing my katana off course and away from his body._

 _His second sword in his hand made a wide swing aiming for my neck. I lowered my body slightly backwards to dodge his slashing motion. Switching for a uppercut slash, I rolled away from his strike._

 _Stopping on my feet I jumped back at Baraqiel, my next attack was augmented by the lighting coating my sword._

 _Baraqiel attempted to block my strike, bringing his swords of light in an "X"._

 _Going for a thrusting motion by pushing my sword forward. I successfully broke through Baraqiel's defenses, who didn't have the time to voiced his surprise._

 _Because I already had him captured in my follow up attack. Assuming a stance with my katana held in my hand facing Baraqiel._

 _Pumped full of energy from the lighting armor. I excuted a barrage of sword thrusts at Baraqiel. Who with his guard broken and unable to escape._

 _Took every sword thrust as my speed was too fast for him to even execute a successful escape._

 _The speeds of my thrusts were insanely fast that they stabbed the air above me. Transforming the air around Baraqiel into mini, tiny wind blades that puncture his body along with the actual thrust from a carbon steel katana._

 _Bringing my katant back for one final thrusts. I pushed my remaining strength into my right arm holding my katana._

 _And just as I was about to release my final attack._

 _Baraqiel surprise me by creating seven light spears above his head, aiming them down at me._

 _Forgotting my final attack I jumped back as the spears struck where I previously stood._

 _Falling to his knees, Baraqiel was covered, soaked in his own blood at the thousand strikes he took. However, with these many injuries done to his body, he still found strength to stand on his own two feet._

 _Panting from exhaustion, weaken from the previous attack. Baraqiel's face formed into frown creating a light spear in his right hand._

 _However, he didn't throw it, instead charged ahead at me!_

 _Blinking away to the left and avoiding his charge. I turned around with the intention of striking his unprotected back._

 _Baraqiel thought otherwise by using the ten wings on his back as a shield. Stopping my katana from hitting._

 _I looked over his shoulder just as he looked over the same shoulder. Spinning, his spear ready to stab my left side._

 _Jumping away then blinking another few feet away from his strike. Still in the air after coming out of blink, airborne. I puffed my cheeks and pulled my head back._

 _Like before I fired a large fireball with orange and black flames down at the ground._

 _Using his ten crow-like wings, Baraqiel evaded that fireball and threw the light spear in his hand. Landing on my feet I jumped away from the spear as it hit where I previously stood._

 _However, I was still in a dangerous situation._

 _Having needed to evade the light spear's trajectory by jumping away. Baraqiel moved to attack._

 _I was still airborne from my dodge, giving Baraqiel the perfect opportunity to land a blow._

 _My mind working through a million possibilitys a minute, on how to turn this into my advantage._

 _Within the span of five seconds I had several really great ideas for my counter. But in the end I decided on a simple method of defense._

 _Using **"Light Ferry"** I harden my skin and armor by coaxing myself in a layer of light aura. And the spear, even with the same element as my armor._

 _Broken. It snapped in half at first contact of my coat. Seeing the shock in his eyes at his light spear destroyed and the armor of light surrounding my form._

 _Turning my body into a one hundred and eighty degrees. Using the momentum of my spin to increase the power behind my slash._

 _Seeing my follow-up strike, Baraqiel flew back gaining distances from me._

 _My katana cut the wind instead of his flesh._

 _Swiping my sword to my right. Baraqiel, frown still plastered on his face. Looked at me like he's meeting the real me for the first time._

 _Which he is._

" _How is it that you have control over Light? There is no holy aura but it still was capable of shattering my light spear when it touched your coat."_

" _I have nothing to say to you, You're nothing but a bastard father who abandon his daugther and allowed his wife's killers to roam free for twelve years. You don't deserve to be sent to heaven. I won't allow Shuri-san to see you in the afterlife. Because you don't deserve to be anywhere near her!"_

 _The lighting armor covering me pulsed heavily with power, answering to my anger and rage towards Baraqiel._

 _Looking at Baraqiel. Sparks of lighting generated in my eyes._

 _Disappearing, vanishing from Baraqiel's sight._

 _Baraqiel turned forty-five degrees to his right, just with reflex alone. Did he manage to block my thrust at his stomach._

 _Not surrendering. I broke his guard and deliver a nasty slash at his chest. Blood flowed down his body, seeping into his clothing._

 _Baraqiel brought a free hand to close the wound on his chest._

 _Aiming for my neck with a quick swipe of his light sword. I blocked it with my katana then pushing it aside to land a slash on his right side, just above his waist._

 _Baraqiel held back a yell to grab my face with his free hand then threw me a fair distance away._

 _Skidding against the pavement. Standing up, I gazed at Baraqiel who was bleeding even more from my successful strikes on his body._

 _He looked like he was in a large amount of pain, coming from my earlier attack with a thousand sword thrusts._

 _Gripping the hilt of my katana with both hands._

 _Assuming a kendo stance by holding my katana above my head._

 _I released the force behind my weapon with gravity assisting in its decend. A crescent arc of lighting raced towards the defenseless Baraqiel._

 _Almost, defenseless. Despite the many stab wounds inflicted upon him. Baraqiel was able to divert the crescent wave of lighting off course._

 _The lighting wave cut through a streetlamp, some trees behind the streetlamp and finally detonating deeper into the forest in an explosion of blue inferno._

" _He was able to divert it ,even with those injuries slowly him down.."_

 **{He's persistence I'll give him that much.}**

" _Yeah, but he's still a old man. His prime has left him long ago."_

 _The lighting armor disappeared from my body after some time had past when I first used it._

" _...ha...ha...T-That armor disappears after a certain amount of time concludes."_

" _I can keep it going as long as I require. Just those last close calls and attacks depleted the timer much sooner."_

" _Lighting isn't your strongest element?"_

" _I'm not saying that or am I implying that it is. I have had twelve years to master both lighting and thunder. Trust me when I say, you haven't seen anything."_

 _Katana in my right hand. I swipe the air to my right. The lighting aura was replaced by a coat of living, breathing black fire._

 _Coating the steel of my katana._

" _Hesistate for even a single step, you'll live to regret it, Baraqiel."_

 _Prepared for another attack, I disappeared._

 _Baraqiel stood ready and swung his sword to his left where he believed he had heard my feet's movement._

 _Only to discover he hit nothing. Looking over his left shoulder, he saw my back as I withdrew my katana to it's sheath._

 _Responding to the action. A tower of black flames bursted around Baraqiel, burning him once again._

 _Pulling my sword free I rushed after Baraqiel for he managed to free himself._

 _Covered in second-degree burns, his clothes were in tatters and burn marks. One half of his kimono had been incernated completely, showing his burned body beneath._

 _Gathering a light spear in his hand then threw it, then threw another one. Throwing a number of light spears to push me away._

 _I stopped this attempt by erecting a barrier of light in front of me. Inside the protective bubble of energy. I pushed past all of Baraqiel's light spears trying to force me to retreat._

 _Crossing the distances, now within range to land a strike against him. Swinging my katana horizontally, aiming for the first cut I made several minutes ago._

 _Baraqiel thought otherwise and finally revealed his next hand._

 _Extending his right hand which is covered in an aura of holy lighting. He caught my katana that was coated with living black flames._

 _An explosion blew us both away from the other._

 _Suffering from slight burns from the explosion, I was fine. Baraqiel didn't seem have suffered much either._

" _Baraqiel is finally getting serious. Resorting to using holy lighting. I'll need to be careful with his attacks. I've yet to see what he can do..."_

 _Aiming his hands covered with lighting at the night sky. Bolts of holy lighting rained down on me like a thunderstorm._

 _Maneuvering the strikes as I prepared my **"Void"** bow._

 _Dodging another bolt of lighting then rolling away from another stray bolt. Exiting out of the roll, I drew back on the energy string of the **"Void"** bow and fired the arrow._

 _Not aiming for Baraqiel himself, rather for the vacant spot on his right. The **"Void"** arrow hit the ground next to Baraqiel, creating a vortex of **"Void"** energy acting as a anchor._

 _Followed shortly by a string of energy to tether itself on Baraqiel. Stopping his movements and canceling the lighting discharge in his hand._

 _His face grew scared then switched to shock at being stopped._

 _Pushing myself into a sprint, black flames coating the blade of my katana once again._

 _Jumping high into the air I pulled back and slashed the air below me, a crescent wave of black flames approached Baraqiel who remained tether by the **"Void"** anchor._

 _Unable to escape, Baraqiel took head-on another storm of black flames eating away at his flesh._

 _As the tower consume him, I sprinted towards Baraqiel trapped inside._

 _With every intend to finish our fight._

 _Sheathing my sword away. I covered my left hand in blue lighting with black flames mixed together. Soon I reached the front side of Baraqiel._

 _Suddenly, a explosion of holy thunder canceled the black flames and the **"Void"** anchor had been destroyed by the explosion. _

_Freeing Baraqiel from its hold._

 _Bringing my hands to shield my eyes, I lowered them and dodged a slash from Baraqiel's light spear._

 _He engaged me in another showdown of bladed weapons, dodging another swing from his spear. I pulled out my katana from the sheath._

 _The both of us began a flurry of thusts, slashs, cuts, and swipes. Our weapons caused sparks as we evaded each other's strike, hoping to hit the other with followed up attacks._

 _Coming out of a wide spin, successfully pushing Baraqiel away. I ducked under a thrust from his spear, I then tried to bisect him down the middle however; Baraqiel moved his light spear downwards, the blade hitting the pole of the light spear._

 _I momenterily gasped at his quick reflexs at stopping my attack._

 _Baraqiel wasn't finished because he pushed me away with the shaft of the spear. Breaking my guard with the spear, I sucked in a large amount of oxygen and hunched forward at him kneeing me in the stomach._

 _Quickly righting myself, I blocked his thrust at my right side, with my next strike aimed for his throat._

 _Baraqiel batted away my katana with his left hand coated in an aura of holy lighting._

 _Adding his holy lighting into his fighting style kept me focus on what he would do._

 _Missing my thrust for his head then ducking under my second slash. Baraqiel kicked me away, gaining some breathing room where he went for a diagonal slash for my chest._

 _However, he missed that he was aiming for my chest; instead his diagonal cut was a backwards one aiming for my face._

" _Ahhhhhhh!"_

" _Oh, god! Izuna!"_

 _Missing the desired trajectory of his slash with his light spear. Baraqiel sliced my right eye, leaving a searing scar and burning aftermath._

 _Clutching my damaged eye with my left hand. I saw through half-lidded eyes at Baraqiel approaching me._

 _Concern and worry on his visage._

" _Izuna. I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't not-"_

" _Get the fuck away from me!"_

 _Fueled by the pain from my damaged right eye. I shouted my frustations and fired a fireball of mixed colored flames._

 _Baraqiel dodged the large fireball. Hiding behind his wings, now standing some feet away from me. His concern for my well-being grew with seeing me clutch at my damaged eye._

" _Izuna..."_

 _Biting my tongue to stop a yell and to stop myself from crying any tears._

 _Since we were in the heat of battle I never raised my light barrier to protect me from Baraqiel's slash by his light spear._

 _How could I be such a idiot and forgot to create the barrier again._

 _ **(Partner! Are you okay?)**_

 _ **{Issei. Hang in there. How's your injury?}**_

 _Panting heavily at the pain I felt from having a spear of light which emitted heat like it's from the sun itself. Slice my right eye open and brand me with a nasty looking scar._

" _I-I'm fine. Ddraig, Albion. Just fine."_

 _I laughed like a deranged criminal to lessen the pain in my eye by finding something funny, and laughing at it._

" _I'm just fine."_

 _Removing the hand over my right hand. There was blood surrounding the eye socket, there is also a slanted diagonal scar over my right eye showing exactly where Baraqiel had scored the hit._

 _With minor difficulties at opening the damaged eye. Finally, after two minutes. I could see out of my right eye again._

 _Silently looking at Baraqiel who gasped in fright, terrified and immensely shameful at himself for giving me this scar over my right eye._

 _Still panting, albeit now with soft breaths. I leveled a stern glare at Baraqiel._

 _Seeing the hateful glare directed at him. Baraqiel could only lower his head in shame._

 _His head lowered to me, I disappeared in a burst of speed._

 _Appearing in front of the bewildered Baraqiel. I flexed my eyes causing a distortion of the air around me._

 _Baraqiel was pushed back by an unseen force._

 _Now a fair distance away from each other. It was time to end this fight._

 _Firing three mixed colored fireballs into the night star-filled sky. Baraqiel wondered what I had planned for doing such a thing._

 _It didn't take long for stormclouds to block out the stars. Thunder boomed overhead followed by a rain shower falling over us._

" _Rain?"_

 _Baraqiel questioned hearing the patter of rain falling around the park we were in and the city._

 _Blinking several feet away from Baraqiel stopping once I reached a safe distances._

 _Lighting ignited over my left palm. As if understanding me, thunder boomed and sparks of lighting hopped under the stormclouds._

" _Is this not grant, Baraqiel! I've waited for this night for twelve years, the night were I killed you!"_

 _The echo of thunder responded to my call and excitement, generating the necessary amount of energy for this final attack._

" _Like I said at the beginning. I won't have Shuri-san suffer with your apperance in the afterlife. No, that is a scenario I don't want happening. Instead this last attack will exterminate you, disintegrate you were not even your atoms will survive."_

" _Come!"_

 _Raising the hand with lighting running off it. Tearing through the clouds above us, a massive blue beast made of energy appeared overhead._

 _It roared causing whirlwinds and destruction to lay havoc around the park, including the surrounding area._

 _Thankfully, Baraqiel had the common sense to choose a park that was closed for construction._

 _Oh well, they can always start over._

 _Looking at the massive beast roaring overhead. Baraqiel was silent, unable to do anything as the beast turned it's sinister gazed to him._

 _He was probably seeing things but did that beast licked it's nonexistent lips?_

" _Disappear. With the thunder clap."_

 _Striking my hand down like a hammer to a nail. The beast soared back up into the clouds and appear again in a divebomb towards Baraqiel who couldn't escape._

 _Let alone blink his eyes before he was swallowed whole._

 _As the smoke cleared, I was standing some feet away from a large crater which I sure reaches the earth's core._

" _...Hah... I hope Akeno-chan didn't see that. I positive that she'd want me to teach her that. Ohhh, I can literally feel her using this while in her sadist streak."_

 _Joking at the possibility of teaching Akeno-chan that devestating attack. I'm praying not because a move like this, for a sadist like her._

 _Cue, spine tingling and aura of fear surrounding my form._

 _Despite the obvious, I no longer sense Baraqiel's magic signature. I wanted to celebrate but I couldn't lose the feeling that he somehow survive that._

 _Which is impossible. That attack that I named, **"Kirin"**. Attacks in the speed of sound, nothing can avoid it. And while this may be the first time I had officially used this attack._

 _Nothing, not even Baraqiel could survive it._

 _Then, I heard someone coughing feet away from the huge crater._

" _No way. Are you fucking kidding me."_

" _...I-Izuna..."_

 _Slowly turning my myself to face the owner of that voice. I literally couldn't fathom that 'he' somehow survived!_

" _Motherfucker."_

" _ **Kirin"** used up a lot of my magic reserves, any more and I won't be coming back. I had used **"Kirin"** to end the fight and kill Baraqiel._

 _I just didn't come up with the solution of him surviving it._

 _Now, I have no means to defend myself. Or continued fighting without killing myself using the rest of my magic._

 _'Too soon.'_

 _I agree, it was too soon to use **"Kirin"**. Saving it for a life and death situation or last stand than to erase Baraqiel without adding the possible outcome that he could possibility survive._

 _Falling to my knees, Baraqiel himself rose to his feet. A bright golden aura covered Baraqiel's form, almost like it was a shield._

 _Which is perhaps the reason why he survived._

" _Azazel... perhaps not all of your research has been a waste. *Cough* Should you never have given these to each of the other leaders. That last attack surely would have killed me."_

 _'Azazel... given to the other leaders... Whatever Baraqiel used, the other Grigori leaders have one as well?'_

 _Baraqiel disappeared and reappear before me. His hand had a tight grip of my throat._

 _Trying to lossen his grip, however, due to exhausting much of my magic. All I could do was scratch at the hand crushing my throat._

 _Rasing my body high, Baraqiel look at me with a frown, as well as with regret in his somber eyes._

 _Holding out his free hand, a light spear appeared. He grasped the shaft of the light spear and held it where my heart was located on my body._

 _My hair shadowed my eyes, waiting for Baraqiel to run that light spear through my heart._

 _The rain continued to fall, increasing drastically since **"Kirin"** destroyed the park we were in._

" _Izuna... I'm sorry that it must end like this. I truly did see you as my own son. But I must eliminate such feelings to fuifill what must be done. You're too unstable to be left alive, you'll bring destruction with your current path. I'm sorry, as my actions had a hand in what you have become. I'm sorry, Izuna and I'm sorry that it must end this way."_

 _Baraqiel, ready to run his light spear through my heart. He heard chuckling coming from me._

 _I chuckle then laugh manically. Baraqiel fearing that I have descended further into my darkness. Prepared to drive the light spear in his hand through my heart._

 _Gripping the hand holding my throat, I stopped Baraqiel from executing me, he looked at me just as I looked back at him._

 _A smile plastered on my face._

" _Victory was never yours from the beginning. Victory doesn't exist to those who fail to acquire it."_

 _'Me' or more along the lines of a clone. Exploded in a shower of lighting._

 _It did nothing to Baraqiel because of his immunity to holy lighting._

 _Removing his hands from his eyes, Baraqiel looked around for the real me if the 'me' he believed he was facing was a clone._

 _Then..._

 _Sliding down a piece of upturned earth, I yelled, giving away my location that being behind the fallen angel Vice-Governer. However, it proved late as I was already upon him._

 _My crimson bladed switchblade in hand. I drove it into his right knee causing him to stumble. And with the momentum from the sliding down I pushed Baraqiel down onto the floor. Once he was down on his back. I stabbed the switchblade into his left shoulder, leaving it standing upright._

 _Conveniently, the explosion caused by **"Kirin"** it scattered all of my forgotten weapons I removed before the fight._

 _Lying next to Baraqiel's head was one of my B32Rs. Picking the handgun up then pointing it at the side of Baraqiel's temple._

 _I groove the barrel against the side of his temple, waiting for my brain to give the command to my right hand and pull the trigger._

 _But it wouldn't happen. For twelve years I wanted nothing more than to kill Baraqiel for the damages he had done to the Himejima family. Now on this night, me standing over his defeated body with my weapon loaded to take his life._

 _I couldn't pull the trigger._

 _Baraqiel looked up at me, seeing my uncertainty to pull the trigger._

 _At war with myself, arguing against what's good and what's wrong. Fighting against my own emotions to decide the fate of the vice-governor._

 _As I argue with myself. Soon I began to hear voices, different, many voices ranging from male and female, young and old._

 _They were chanting something in unsion I could hear it clearly._

" _ **Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill."**_

 _'Kill?'_

 **(Partner, no! Don't listen to them. Partner!)**

 **{Issei! Ignore those voices, they're previous wielders of Ddraig and me. Issei. Issei!}**

 _I could hear Ddraig and Albion's concern for me as well as their warning to ignore the voices. However, the harder I tried to ignore them, the voice only got louder._

" _ **Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill."**_

 _'N-No! I take orders from no one. Especially from idiots who refuse to cross to the other realm."_

" _ **Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill!"**_

 _They were everywhere in my head. There wasn't a place I could escape or block out their chanting._

 _Somehow, their nonstop chanting was getting to me. Controlling my movements!_

 _I positioned the B32R against Baraqiel's head, finger on the trigger. Slowly, pulling-_

" **These pests are annoying."**

 _Hearing that man's voice again, all of a sudden and the chanting had stop._

 _I was no longer influence by they're mind-control._

 _If anyone is going to kill Baraqiel, it's going to be me damn it!_

 _Removing the B32R away from Baraqiel's temple, I holstered the gun away and punched Baraqiel's face in. Knocking him out._

 **xox**

The audience I invited today, could say nothing.

It was expected and I showed no remorseful for my actions.

I single-handily fought and defeated a vice-governor of the Grigori.

If the feats and powers I displayed back in the Underworld were an astonishment. Then this was the defintion of surprise!

Everyone from the young devils, to adults, and young leaders of the Three Powers. Truly this memory alone nailed in the truth of my person.

The real me, per say.

As well as unveiling all of new attacks and powers I haven't used present time.

From where she was sitting, a smirk could be seen on Meruhi-san's face. Drinking her cup of tea, she lowered it back to the table, smirk still plastered on her lips.

"The Hyoudou House are indeed the strongest, heh heh."

Smiling at the encouragement from Kuesu's mother. I widen my eyes slightly at Akeno-chan wrapping herself around me.

"Please... no more... No more hurtting yourself, for us. Please, Ise-kun."

Tears, Akeno-chan's tears were staining my shoulder and seeping into my suit. I disregarded my suit's presentability and comforted my childhood friend to the best of my abilities.

The fallen angels, Azazel, Shemhaza, and Raynare and her group were stunned the most out of everyone attending.

In the Grigori, Baraqiel's strength and widsom are second to Azazel, himself. While yes, some fallen hated Baraqiel. There were a majority who respected him.

To see he was defeated after taking a viscous beating from a furious Issei. How could they not gasp in awe and terror.

"Azazel."

Sirzechs called the name of the Governor and his friend.

Michael stood behind Sirzechs, a worried look over his handsome features.

Snapping out of his stupor, Azazel turned to face the other leaders.

"Hmm. What happen?"

"You okay. You have been awfully quiet."

Azazel, trying to live his spirits up. Laughed while rubbing the back of his head. The other leaders knew this was to distract himself from the terror he felt.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just thinking about the fight, Ise just had. Baraqiel had once came to me saying to avoid Kouh town all together. I now see what had him so spook."

Shemhaza snapped out of his own stupor and picked up where Azazel left off.

"It's nearly impossible to frighten a man like Baraqiel. When he came to us, a broken shell of his former self months ago. We believed he had lost himself, so Azazel gave him temporarily leave from service."

Azazel continued.

"When Baraqiel was not doing anything for the Grigori. He would often sneak off to watch over his daugther. Hiding from her to better keep her safe. I was greatly surprise when I gave him extended time off and he didn't go to see Akeno. I now see he entrusted her safety to Ise, or Izuna. As Baraqiel refers him as.

The leaders turned to find me slowly running my hand down Akeno-chan's back. She was not asleep, just enjoying the closeness we shared.

Which in-turn drew the ire and annoyance of Buchou, Kuesu and the other girls around me.

"While Baraqiel loves his daugther very much. He entrusted Ise to watch over her. Their fight was also to see if he was indeed capable of protecting her. Baraqiel got his answer."

 **xox**

 _Having moved Baraqiel and myself to an unknown, disclosed location. A safe-house I had made for an emergency was currently being used as a holding cell and torture chamber._

 _Delivering a right hook to Baraqiel's bloodied face. I had tied the vice-governor to a chair, having been beating his face in for the past ten minutes._

 _And with my armored gloves and vambraces still attached to my arms._

 _You'd mostly guess the beating Baraqiel suffered through while here._

 _Landing two punches I withdrew my fists. Baraqiel spit out some blood, he looked like shit with his face covered in blood the way it is._

" _We've been at this for the last ten minutes. I have all night if you want to stall for more time."_

 _Landing a vicious right hook, I mentally cringed, well slightly. At the sound of Baraqiel's jaw broken._

 _Yet, the bastard refused to voice his pain. Sitting there like a zombie ignoring my demands._

 _Coming back with a second right hook. I laid a hand on Baraqiel's left shoulder forcing him to look at me. Which he did, looking through half-lidded eyes._

" _Just tell me, why. Why did you disappear for long periods of time during my and Akeno-chan's childhood. I've deduce that your a high-ranking official for the Grigori, Vice-Governor if I'm quoting you correctly?"_

 _Baraqiel nodded his head._

" _Then tell me the truth. Being Vice-Governor didn't consume all of your time away from your family. Something else forced you to be away from Shuri-san and Akeno-chan. What was it?"_

 _Baraqiel refused to meet my stare, instead chose to look at the floor. Roughly grabbing him by his hair I punched his face in with a couple punches before forcing him to meet my gaze._

 _Hand holding his hair in my grip, my patience had reached its limit and it showed on my face._

" _Who ordered you away from your family? To protect them. You honestly believed that by removing yourself from their lives that they would be safe! And I'm surprise I can still find ways to hate you."_

 _Releasing my hold on Baraqiel's black hair I roughly grabbed his shoulders and brought his face to my level._

" _You abandon them! And you sit here without any show of remorse or shame for your actions. Only to remain silent. You would protect your comrades, the same comrades who took your wife away, than to avenge her death. You truly are a bastard father who deserves the pain that has befall you these last twelve years."_

 _Letting go of him, I paced around the room. Currently, I had a ranging headache that refuses to go away._

 _Dealing with the unresposive Baraqiel is not helping it go away._

" _...zel, Azazel..."_

" _What was that?"_

 _Coming closer to hear the name Baraqiel was whispering. It took a minute for him to find his voice again, however I managed to hear the name and an explanation with details concerning his disappearance._

" _Azazel... It was his idea that I should limited my time around Shuri and Akeno. I didn't want to leave them alone, defenseless. But I wanted nothing more than to protect them. So, while I did fufill the work of the Vice-Governor of the Grigori. At times, Azazel and myself would regularly weed out the traitorous fallen within our organization."_

 _Stopping himself to catch his breath, for someone with a broken jaw he sure could talk._

" _Recently, more and more fallen angels were betraying Azazel before we could even breathe. And these traitors when they heard of my family they would attack Shuri and Akeno on a daily basis. I later discovered that some fallen angels dislike me, hated my existence."_

" _The perfect way to get back at me was to target my family. During my times away, Azazel and I would scout the area around the shrine and eliminate all traitorous fallen we could find. And we dealt with most of them. But as you mostly had seen for yourself. We failed to stop them all."_

 _After telling his side of the story, Baraqiel lowered his head, shame filling his soul at the lost of what he could have prevented._

 _Hearing his story as well, I thought carefully, thinking about everything Baraqiel had said with close attention. Leaving no stone unturned as I had my answer._

" _Azazel. The Governor of the Grigori, your leader.. Everything I readed from Maya's findings were true."_

 _Hearing me speak about Azazel so casually. Baraqiel looked up at me._

" _I-Izuna. H-How do you know Azazel?"_

" _It doesn't matter. From hearing your side of the story I now have all the information I need."_

 _I began to walk out of the room having got what I needed from the Vice-Governor._

 _Before I could walk out however. Baraqiel had freed one of his arms and that arm grabbed a tight hold of my coat._

 _Stopping me from leaving._

" _Izuna. What do you plan to do. You can't blame an entire race for the troubles of some fallen angels acting alone."_

 _Cutting him off, spun around, removed his hold of me, and pointed my left hidden blade. That I had retrieved after the battle._

 _At his throat._

" _Don't think for one second that I must listen to anything you say. And remember that I spared your pathetic life because of Akeno-chan. She may or may not forgive you but I'll leave that decision for her to make on her own. Your still her father and she's your daughter, I can't severe that bond. Not yet at least."_

" _However, to me. You're just a bastard father and a dying old man who means nothing to me anymore. Who I chose to hate and despise are my emotions alone. Your right about not pinning the blame on all fallen angels, however I will never forgive them."_

 _Removing my blade from his throat I stepped back two feet then turned for the door behind me._

" _Remember this, Baraqiel. I could have ended your life at any given moment during our fight. I spared you because of Akeno-chan. And for you to sent a message to the Grigori. Cross me and I'll hunt you down."_

 _Walking out of the room, leaving the tied up Baraqiel to the chair. Before I was out of hearing range I picked this piece of dialogue from him._

" _Azazel, we have created a monster."_

…

 _Having never visited the Himejima shrine since the incident. I honestly didn't know what to think walking through these halls after so long._

 _Tonight however, I had a reason to enter through these doors after twelve long years._

 _Having found her room which hasn't changed much from our childhood. Standing on the right side of Akeno-chan's bed watching the young woman herself fast asleep in her bed. The blankets covered her body keeping her warm._

 _Because this winter air is nearing sub-zero temperature at night._

 _Just looking at Akeno-chan's sleeping visage, it was peaceful. She had never lost her mother, and her father didn't disappear out of her life._

 _And me. Never leaving her when she needed me the most._

 _Looking at my feet, I decided that I overstayed my welcome._

 _Before I left Akeno-chan's room however. Reaching into my pant's pocket I retrieved my pocketwatch._

 _Examining the watch in it's glory. I was slightly disappointed about leaving it behind._

 _But this is for Akeno-chan! So, I opened the pocketwatch and the small lullaby began to play. Gently laying on her nightstand, I disappeared from the same way I had entered._

…

 _The following morning, as I entered through the front gate I found Ruri waiting there._

" _Ohayo, Kuroneko."_

" _Ohayo, Senpai."_

 _Ruri reached into her bag, retrieving a wrapped bento lunch and handed it to me._

" _Here you are, senpai!"_

" _Ah, thank you, Kuroneko. You know you don't need to make me a bento everyday?"_

" _I know. But I always make my own and make a little extra. If you don't want me to make you one-"_

" _That's fine. Thanks."_

 _Done with our witty banter. Ruri and myself entered Kouh Academy._

 _What confused me the first few steps inside was the depressed, solemn, and glum atmosphere._

 _Lowering my head to whisper to my kouhai, I asked._

" _Kuroneko... Do you happen to know why everyone feels. Dead?"_

" _Akeno-senpai seems to have someone important in her life now. A secret boyfriend or something like that. Along the way here from my home, I overheard some students claiming they saw Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai together, only Akeno-senpai is wearing a pocketwatch as a brooch on her clothing. And the fond looks she would give it spread rumors amongst the students."_

 _Just as Ruri finished. The two girls or girl who was on everyone's mind. Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai walked through the front gate together as they do everyday._

 _And like how Ruri explained it. Akeno-senpai is wearing my pocketwatch I left on her nightstand, as a brooch._

 _The watch was pinned on her uniform above her left breast. Also like Ruri said, Akeno-chan would look at my pocketwatch with fondness and love in her violet colored orbs._

 _Her actions caused the school, mainly the male students to show various reactions._

" _Nooo! Akeno-chan is taken!"_

" _Akeno-sama has a boyfriend! Where is that cassnova who dare take our Akeno-sama from us!?"_

 _'I'm standing right next to you, moron.'_

 _Literally I was standing next to the idiot who called me out._

" _Kyaah! Akeno-sama's first love, it's so romantic!"_

" _We'll always support you forever, Akeno-senpai, Rias-senpai!"_

 _Were some of the commentary from the female students._

 _Smiling at how Akeno-chan happiness just filled me with happiness at seeing her first true happy smile in such a long time._

" _C'mon Kuroneko. We're going to be late for class."_

 _Walking with Ruri following behind me. We passed past a group of male students watching the news on one student's smartphone because of its large screen._

" _ **While Mother Nature has been known to have anger problems in the past with Tsunamis and Earthquakes. She was furious during last night's unsuspected rain shower. Striking the earth with large bolts of lighting that scared the earth itself. Leaving this abandon park which was under construction to be made into new homes. Sadly, the project has been delayed due to the damages done last night."**_

 _Walking past the group, I smirked as Ruri and I entered the school building._

" _Whoops."_

…

 _This was an interesting request I received on one of my bounty boards._

 _Walking home from school with Ruri in tow. We stopped in town at a ice cream palor for a cone. However this particular ice cream palor is popular at Kouh Academy._

 _During the wait, I snuck out into the restrooms and readed through available bounties for today._

 _The strangest one of the bunch was from Rias-senpai. Requesting 'Madara' for a, 'special' job request. I believed it had something to do with the devils._

 _Later that night I would find my assumption to be true._

 _After getting our ice cream, I walked Kuroneko home with promises of walking together to school tomorrow morning. I, myself went home, spent some time doing my own things and talking with my two maids._

 _When the clock hit seven-forty-five. I put on the Nightstaker armor and followed the address on the request to the old school building at the Academy._

 _Since my battle with Baraqiel, the armor had suffered damages to the fibers and plating. Nothing serious just tears, and tatters._

 _It looked as if it went through a meat griner. And it kind of did._

 _Standing inside the meeting room I always find myself in when visiting the Occult Research Club._

 _The difference tonight is the lights are off, the only light source being candles lit around the room._

 _Everyone was in attendance._

 _Rias-senpai is sitting behind her desk, her chin resting on her crossed hands sitting above her desk. Akeno-senpai was standing behind Rias-senpai on her left. She's still wearing my pocketwatch as a brooch on her school uniform. Kiba is standing to the left side of the room behind the sofa. Lastly was Koneko-chan who is sitting on the opposite sofa, eating some sweets._

 _The hood and mouthpiece hid my real identity as Issei Hyoudou who attends Kouh Academy as a second year._

 _Now I'm 'Madara' the masked vigilante._

" _Madara-kun. I trust you were informed of the job's description correct?"_

" _ **Yes, I'm aware of the job that you wish for me to complete."**_

 _Rias-senpai nodded then followed with._

" _I'm certain that you haven't received a request such as this in your line of work. Rest assure that the payment is normal."_

" _ **Disregarding the small issues. You don't have to worry about me, I have done stranger jobs in the past. They have you think about our world and the secrets it holds."**_

" _Then if we are at an agreement. I give you the location where you can find your targets. Yuuto."_

" _Hai, Buchou."_

 _Kiba walked up to me, he then handed me a piece of paper with information that had to deal with the job._

 _Storing the paper in my coat's pocket, with plans to copy the information onto my data paired glove. Rias-senpai called for my attention for the final time._

" _Once you have completed the task, return here to receive your payment. I wish you luck, Madara-kun."_

 **xox**

Lunch had been finished and everyone retreated back to the living room. Taking the spots they held previously or changed to sit else where or stand.

Again I was sitting on one of the couches with Buchou and the girls surrounding me. My own peerage had joined and surrounded me.

In the kitchen, Shirayuki and the girls who made lunch were busy cleaning up.

"Rias, you have grown complacent if you hired others to do your chores for you."

Velenana-san sent a small smirk at her daughter.

Buchou knowing that she was being scolded by her mother, secretly. Tried to think of a reason behind the actions her past self used in the memory.

"I-I-I d-didn't. I don't remember ever asking Ise to do something such as this. These happened before we officially met."

"Even so, you must take-"

"If it's alright, Velenana-san." Buchou widen her eyes at my hand running through her hair. "I believe your daugther's actions can be explained if we watch on. Surely you'll be impressed."

Offering my council, Velenana-san agreed by nodding her head. Buchou sent me a grateful smile and cooed at my hand playing with her crimson hair.

 **xox**

 _Walking into a factory, the directions that was on that sheet of paper led here._

 _The job description told that I would be hunting three stray devils that were causing trouble. While the devils may deal with them on a regular basis. I too, hunt down these strays._

 _I won't allow anyone to discrete my ancestors home._

 _With my bone-like rifle in my hands, I walked around the factory floor. Looking for the three strays hiding here._

 **(You aren't scared, partner?)**

" _ **Why would I be scared, Ddraig."**_

 **(These strays are highly unpredictable. They're hunted for a reason.)**

 **{He'll be fine, Ddraig. You should have more faith in Issei.}**

" _ **Thank you, Albion."**_

 **(Whatever.)**

 _Cutting the link with the two dragons I entered an open area of the factory. A window above shone in bathing this particular area in a luminescent glow._

 _Standing beneath the light from the moon when my guests decided to reveal themselves._

 _Stalking out of the shadows, surrounding me was a group of shadow dopplegangers._

 _They're a species that live in the dark underbelly of the Underworld. And like their name states. One can separate to create a clone of himself._

 _Hence, the name dopplegangers._

 **(Told you, you should have been more careful.)**

 **{Silence, Ddraig.}**

 _Ignoring the both of them, I looked at my surroundings. To find that I am trapped._

" _ **Well this certainly spells danger. For you lot that is. Let's give them something to dance too."**_

 _Hitting play on my data paired glove._

 _Imagine Dragon's "I'm So Sorry" played in the background_

 _Bringing the rifle to balance off my left hand, I fired at one of the creatures._

 _It disappeared in a burst of red-orange fire._

 _Spinning the rifle to reload it. I switch my body to the right with the rifle's barrel pointing at some poor soul._

 _Shooting the next shot, I took several steps backward along with spinning the rifle several times. Resting it on my right shoulder I pulled the trigger as one tried to sneak up behind me._

 _Bringing the rifle forward I reloaded it by removing the used round from the chamber and loading in the next round._

 _One of the dopplegangers made a grab for me, I dodged his attack then back handed the creature, then gave a hard kick to it's stomach to push it away from me before shoving the barrel in it's face where I pulled the trigger._

 _Reloading my next shot, I turned to my right as another doppleganger trying to ambush me._

 _Pushing it away I gave a kick to it's back, however, hearing another on my right._

 _I turned my body in the correct position. Hitting the creature with the butt of the rifle, turning to have my back facing it. Giving a elbow to it's face to disorient it._

 _Aiming my rifle at the previous doppleganger I knock away earlier. I fired which from the kick of the rifle pushed me back into the doppelganger behind me, knocking it off balance._

 _Firing at another one. My insticts shouted at me to my left. Bringing myself to face that direction I held my rifle horizontally to keep one from biting my face off._

 _It tried several attempts to reach me with the rifle holding it back._

 _Ceasing in it's biting I gave it a headbutt, knocking it back then threw my rifle at the creature._

" _ **Catch."**_

 _It did catch with both hands. Leaving me to kick its feet from under him. Falling onto its back I grabbed the rifle mid-air, reload with a spin., and pointed the barrel at it's face._

 _Pulling the trigger._

 _Throwing the rifle away where it disappeared into black flames. Holding a ball of searing black flames over my right hand._

 _Standing in front of me are the remaining four dopplegangers._

" _ **Flame control: Inferno storm."**_

 _A single arrow made of black flames soared towards the ceiling of the factory. Where it exploded and many arrows were created, showering the remaining doppleganger in a ocean of black flames._

 _Hearing someone heading for me. I swiped my hand away, dispersing the orb of fire._

 _Jumping backwards into a roll, nearly avoiding a slash from one of the strays._

 _Righting myself mid-air, I fired a arrow from my **"Void"** bow. Hitting the center behind the first stray and just as the last two revealed themselves._

 _The **"Void"** anchor shot out three strings of **"Void"** energy to tether the three stray devils from escaping._

 _Deciding to remain on my **"Void"** element for obvious reasons. I ran to the incapacitated strays, jumped high above their heads, hovering for a short time._

 _Gathering **"Void"** energy to create a orb of energy in my leftt hand. Swiping my right hand to the side, three separate blasts of **"Void"** energy was sent to the three strays below._

 _Landing into a roll as an explosion of massive quantity happened behind me._

 _Hitting stop on the song just as it was about to end. Turning around, and the three strays were completely disintegrated._

" _ **You said to be careful. Heh, that's funny."**_

 _In my mindscape I could tell Ddraig was fuming, while Albion didn't even try to hide his laughter._

…

 _Arriving back at the Occult Research clubroom. Everyone was quiet, speechless._

 _Only with noticing my presence that they wake up from their stupor._

" _ **I hope, I'm not interrupting anything?"**_

" _No, no. Sorry, Madara-kun. Here is your payment."_

 _On my right is Akeno-chan holding out to me, a breifcase with my payment inside._

 _I shocked the group of devils when I decline the reward with a no._

" _ **Keep your money. I've taken payment as the information on those shadow creatures I faced earlier. They interest me."**_

 _Bowing to Rias-senpai I walked out of the clubroom after saying goodbye to everyone else in the room._

 _Walking down the halls of the old school building. I planted a bug in the room when I walked back in. Their silence and shocked faces told me that they were watching my demostration back at the factory._

 _As I expected they would have been._

 _So, it didn't come as a surprise when Akeno-chan's voice was heard through my bluetooth communication device in my right ear._

" _What do you think, Buchou. Does he pass?"_

 _Followed shortly by an excited and happy responses from Rias-senpai._

" _Yes! He passes with flying colors. Just think, should I have him as one of my servants. I won't have to fear about marrying Riser. I can end the engagement with Madara-kun's strength alone. The next time I summon him, I'll offer him the choice of joining my peerage."_

 **xox**

"Nothing wrong with scouting for new talent. I do the same when it comes to recruiting members into my peerage and the Heavenly Dragon faction. I believe Rias-sama's intentions where that she wish to recruit me, as Madara. As a possible candidate for her peerage."

My explanation along with the Buchou in the memory confirming her true intentions of recruiting me. Staved off her mother, Velenana-san's anger towards Buchou.

Who to thank me, gave me a kiss on my cheek.

An action quickly followed by the other girls growing annoyed at me.

 **xox**

 _As promised, two nights later was the raid on the Shima family. The last Yakuza clan holding power in Toyko._

 _After tonight, Tokyo will belong to the Kosaka clan._

 _Having began my contract with the Kosakas in early January it came not as a surprise that we have conquer three cites in the time-span of six weeks._

 _During World War Three the battalion under my leadership conquered seven cities within three weeks._

 _Talk about progress._

 _And tonight had become a warzone._

 _It began with us setting a ambush for the Shimas who were hosting a party to honor their leader, Lao Shima._

 _It began as a normal shootout between our men and Shima's who had been caught unaware of the ambush._

 _Lao himself, retreated to his office on the upper floors when the fighting started. Fleeing like a coward at the first sign of trouble._

 _Ten minutes into the fighting, law enforcement and swat teams were called in. Forcing us to battle on two fronts._

 _Ascending the upper levels via the stairs because Lao disabled the elevators from being used. The fighting could still be heard downstairs, I was on the twenty-second floor._

 _Looking out the large windows beside me, I saw the many flashing lights of the cop cars on the streets below._

 _Pulling myself away from the windows I continued my climb to the thirty-fifth floor where Lao's office is._

 _Narrowly being hit by a sniper's bullet. I looked out the windows again to see the glare from the rifles barrel on a building across from me._

 _Dodging his second shot, I pulled out my secondary pistol on my hip then fired at the sniper with a quick-charged dragon shot._

 _I didn't bother to look because there was nothing left to look at._

 _Climbing four more floors to reach twenty-six. Taking a minute to catch my breath after climbing several flights of stairs._

 _Exhaling, I began my trek upwards once more._

 _However, the sound of rumbles happening beneath my feet and the sound of this building's foundation weaking stopped me._

 _Waiting, I heard the same rumbles that soon stopped._

 _Taking four steps up the rumbles happened again except these were much stronger._

 _The speaker system for this building came back online with Lao's voice being heard through the intercoms._

" _You fools! Thinking they can kill me? Hahahahahaha! What a riot. You idiots actually believed you could just walk into my building, expect to kill me, and walk out the front door, huh? I knew you were coming for me. So, I prepared in advance."_

 _The sound of explosions on the lower floors caused the building to rock back and forth to remain even._

 _The earlier swaying knocked me back down to the twenty-six floor._

 _Landing on my feet, I heard Lao's voice again._

" _The columns of my building had been rigged with explosives and you know what happens when the foundation is damaged?"_

 _Another set of explosions caused the building to finally lose the support holding it up. Thrown to my feet from the building losing it's support columns, I struggled to stand up as the building was collasping on itself._

" _I hope you fools liked my farewell present because this is the last time your ever going to see me. Men, if you're still inside, your sacrifices will be remembered."_

 _The speakers went dead just as I could see a helicopter in the distances leaving Toyko's airspace._

" _ **That coward leaving us after destroying his own building."**_

 _The building slanted to the left where I slid down to the windows that had been destroyed during the explosions. I fell twenty-six floors down to the streets below, a fall that will kill me._

 _However, as I said before I'm not like your everyday human._

 _Reaching the streets below, I bit back a yell of pain at something sharp piercing my right leg._

 _Laying on my back I brought my head up to see what had pierced me._

 _Seeing a sharp red rod sticking halfway out of my calf muscle, I grabbed the base sticking out the front. Biting my tongue to keep my screams from being voiced._

 _I was successful at removing the sharp object. My blood spilled out of me from roughly ripping the rod from my body._

 _Still holding back my voice. I looked up just as the building finally gave in, falling down on top of me._

 _Trying to distances myself from the impact, I immediate a crab walking backwards because I couldn't stand on my injured leg._

 _The farest I got was one block before I was caught in the smoke cloud following the building's destruction._

 _As the smoke cloud began to diminish, the sound of police and ambulance sirens were heard through the quietness following Lao destroying his own building, and dropping it above the citizens below._

 _A trail of blood was left behind as I slid away from Ground-Zaro. Losing consciousness, I faded in and out at the lost of too much of my own blood._

 _Stopping completely, I struggled to hang on. My eye lids betrayed my thoughts as they tried to stay shut. Hearing search parties calling out for survivors behind me. Before I finally lost consciousness._

 _I called out for help from those I trusted._

" _ **...M-Maya...Mari-s-san..."**_

 _I lost consciousness calling out in vain. The lost of too much blood proved fatal for me._

…

 _Opening my eyes, slowly to get a feel for my surroundings. I knew immediately that I was in a hospital._

 _How I got here was beyond me._

" _You're awake. Thank goodness."_

 _Turning my head to my left, I was caught unaware by Mari-san hugging my head into her breasts. Releasing me I recoiled backwards onto my pillows at the small golden blur latching itself onto me._

" _Ise-san!"_

 _It was little Maya. She had been crying if those wet tears are staining my suit. Wrapping my arms around her small waist, I comforted the small child until she got it all out of her system._

" _Ise-sama / Danna-sama!"_

 _Hearing both Yuu and Angelina on my right. Again I was assaulted by my maids embracing me, nearing causing me to hit the back of my bed._

" _ **Even Yuu and Ange too."**_

 _I was still in my adult form, thankfully. I wasn't expecting to remain in this form when I came too. Certainly not in the comfort of my loved ones._

 _Smiling at the more than obvious love and affection the two women and one child had for me. I tighten my embrace, bringing them closer._

" _ **I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for worrying you."**_

 _This seem to have the desired affect, the girls stopped crying and released me. Standing on both sides of my bed._

 _Wanting answers on how I had woken up in the hospital. I turned to Mari-san because I believed she had a hand in this._

" _Yuu-san had been monitoring your health from your lab. When she saw the changes in your heart rate going down and up. She called for help from me and so, I along with Maya, we picked up your maids and came to Tokyo were you had been hospitalizes. The doctor was kind enough to allow us to stay, they said that you had been asleep for two hours due to the amount of blood you lost."_

 _Well that sums up everything that happened in the past two hours.I decided to get feedback from my two tenents._

 **(Not me, Partner.)**

 **{Wasn't I either. It's him who helped heal your injuries, so that you avoided deaths door.}**

 **(We tried getting an answer from him but he always said that this benefited you both.)**

 **{Perhaps he means that you, Issei and him are connected.}**

 _ **'As connected through souls?'**_

 _ **{Perhaps.}**_

 _I didn't like being left out of equation for very long. Exactly, what did 'he' want? Surely by keeping me alive must say something about what he wants._

 _I just didn't know exactly what that was._

 _Leaving that discussion alone I turned to Mari-san. She had been looking at my chart sitting on my nightstand._

" _ **Where is Lao now?"**_

 _Mari-san was afraid of answering that question, it showed on her and Maya who looked at the door behind her to avoid my gaze._

" _...After you pasted out I tracked his helicopter to Hong Kong. He has another company building there were he has held himself inside. Trapping himself in an impenetrable fortress."_

 _Mari-san's fears came to frution as I attempted to get out of bed._

 _I was held back, however, by my two maids._

" _ **Let me go, you two. I need to finish the job."**_

 _Maya herself was on the brink of tears watching me wrestle through my maids hold over me._

 _Remind you I'm not putting much force behind my shoving._

" _Ise-san! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you where Lao had escape to."_

 _Getting back into my hospital bed, not wanting to let these women to see me 'displeased' and chose to stay put._

" _ **I know, Mari-san. But I can't allow Lao time to escape and go into hiding. I spent twelve years hunting those fallen angels. I can't spend another lifetime following a shadow that may or may not exist anymore. This is an opportunity I can't allow to escape me."**_

" _Is that right, Izuna-kun?"_

 _Briefly widening my eyes at seeing Miya entering my room. A smile on her features as well as a wrapped bento box in her hands_

" _ **Miya, what are you doing here?"**_

 _Walking over to my nightstand to leave the bento box, Miya turned to face me with a smile._

" _I should be asking the same of you Izuna-kun? A month ago you were bleeding over my front pouch, now you're in the hospital suffering from the exact same trouble a month ago."_

 _I can't fault her for that._

" _As to why I am here. I saw the fighting happening on TV tonight. I knew you were involve in someway. Before coming here I grounded everyone else from leaving the inn, I wanted to ensure your saftey is secure."_

" _ **Thank you. Miya. Should Uzume had showed up, I'd be adding broken bones to my already large list of problems wrong with me."**_

 _I chuckled then fixed my position on my bed so my back was against the pillows._

" _As long as you understand then I'll forgive you."_

 _Miya looked away giving me the cold shoulder before looking from the corner of her eyes. A mischievious glint in those dark brown with a hint of red orbs._

 _Waving my hand up and down I agreed with a deadpan look._

" _ **Well since you're here. I'll introduce you. Miya, these are Mari-san, Maya her little sister, and Yuu and Ange who are both my personal maids."**_

 _At the mention of Yuu and Ange being my personal maids. The glint returned to Miya's colored orbs._

" _Izuna-kun... I didn't know you were such a shameless beast. Having two innocent maidens as your personal maids to do... unspeakeable things that shall not be mentioned because there is a child present."_

 _Mari-san giggled into her hand, Maya looked puzzled. However, Yuu and Ange blushed from Miya's obvious innuendo._

 _I only deadpanned but then grew a wide smirk before addressing Miya._

" _ **Maa, Maa, Miya. Don't be that way, you know I only become a beast around you. I can think of plenty shameless things we can do together after I'm free to leave."**_

 _Now, the rule is if you mention anything 'indecent' and 'illicited' around Miya. And hit on her when once upon a time, was once a married woman._

 _This promised hell... and I mean hell to rise._

 _However, I received the opposite reaction as I already knew I would get._

 _Instead of unleashing that mask of her's, Miya blushed. Actually blushed with redness on her face._

" _Haha, Izuna-san. You and Miya-san have great chemistry together!"_

 _Mari-san quirked while using my fake alias which I thankful of her for using._

 _The rest of the time was me apologizing and telling Miya, my reasoning for being in that skirmish. When visiting hours concluded. Miya welcomed the girls a place for the night at Izumo._

 _To where they agreed readily._

 _With promises to see me again first thing tomorrow morning. I waited until I was completely alone before moving into action._

 _Bringing my blazer jacket sitting on the nightstand to sit on my lap. Reaching for my wallet I pulled out the business card, "The **Demon King** " Minato gave me after the breakfast last month._

 _Retrieving my cell phone also inside my jacket I typed in the number then waited as a female voice answered._

" _This is Minato-sama's Secretary, Natsumi speaking. Do you have an appointment with Minato-sama or wish to make an appointment?"_

" _ **Yes, I have an appointment for 'Ravens'."**_

 _The girl Natsumi could be heard talking to someone as she put me on hold. Then returning to the speaker.._

" _Of course, Minato-sama has been expecting your call for something now, Hyoudou Issei-sama. I'll connect you to Minato-sama's office phone, please hold."_

 _Doing as told I didn't wait long for 'his' voice to be heard on the other line._

 _I couldn't put my finger on it but he creeped me out, not him in particular. The aura that surrounds him that makes me feel warying of this man._

" _ **Minato remember when you offered me one favor a month back?"**_

" _I recall."_

" _ **I'm cashing in that favor. I need a plane for Hong Kong tomorrow night."**_

" _Not that it's none of my business to dig further, may I ask what you want with one of my planes to Hong Kong?"_

" _ **Paying someone a visit."**_

 **I never left.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon's Origins – **(Prologue to Issei's Sacrifices)**

Chapter Three

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **(Ddraig speaking)**

 **{Albion speaking}**

" **Attack names"**

 **\- Author speaking**

 _As discussed I was given a ride to Hong Kong using one of Minato's private jets, with full crew and pilot to fly the aircraft._

 _I wasn't scheduled to leave the hospital or fly in a plane for that matter. However, I'm studying medicine too, and have a great understanding of it._

 _Taking two pills I created for this situation and adding a brace to my right leg. I was off to Hong Kong._

 _Getting real time analysis from Minato. I knew that Lao was still in Hong Kong, but for how long I didn't know._

 _Under the cover of night standing on the roof of the many skyscrapers around Hong Kong. Having donned my Nightstaker armor, I watched, analyzing the movements of Lao's bodyguards movements on the twentieth floor._

 _Lao himself, was sitting behind his desk talking on the telephone. A glass window was behind him just like the rest of the building's windows._

 _Exposed._

" _ **This is almost laughably easy."**_

 _Looking at the time on my data paired glove. It said midnight. The plan starts now._

 _Pulling out my sniper rifle, firing three explosives grenades to stick on the windows behind Lao's office, where his bodyguards are stationed in the breakroom, and lastly near the elevator to prevent reinforcements and escape attempts by Lao._

 _Honestly, who blocks off the stairs and leaves only a single elevator to reach the lobby. I seriously lost to this!?_

 _My pride has been weaken drastically._

 _Forgoing my brooding for the time being, I needed to begin the operation if I wanted to catch my ride home._

 _Looking through the scope of my sniper rifle I waited for the perfect moment to execute my ambush._

 _That opportunity came from one of the bodyguards looking in my general direction. Using Blink version Two, I instantly teleported the distance and into the room of Lao's building._

 _As expected, everyone inside heard my sudden entry. Stabbing the goon under my arms in the back of the head. Dropping his lifeless body before rolling out of oncoming fire._

 _The remaining bodyguards stood in front of Lao's office like a wall, firing their handguns out me._

 _When one emptied his gun and reloaded, another two would fire, then reload and so forth._

 _This work in my favor as I had several attacks meant for eliminating large groups of enemies._

 _Going with this first one I generated golden-yellow energy in the palm of my hand. Holding the golden orb above my head, I shouted._

" _ **Obey my will!"**_

 _Seven bodyguards standing together to form a wall. Upon my command seven phatoms of the same color as the orb in my hand. Wearing the Nightstaker armor, flicking their left wrist and out popped a hidden blade._

 _Now since these are phantoms they're unable to attack physical targets because they themselves are intangible._

 _These phantoms however, don't follow those guidelines._

 _The phantoms drove their hidden blades into the throats of Lao's bodyguards, dispatching of them in several different fashions._

 _Simply walking through the dead bodies, the phantoms disappeared in particles of golden energy._

 _Lao, shook in fear. Cowering behind his desk._

 _I seriously was defeated by this?_

 _Walking behind his desk and grabbing the bastard by his throat. I pulled him away just as the explosives I stuck earlier detonated._

 _Destroying the perviously mentioned targets. I slammed Lao's face onto his desk then held him out over the edge of his building. No window shielded him from the dangerously long fall below._

" _W-W-What do you want?!"_

 _The man begged, the idea of falling twenty floors didn't seem pleasing to him either._

" _ **Sign over all of you entitles to me then I'll consider it."**_

" _What was that?"_

" _ **Hurry up and decide before I drop you to your death!"**_

 _Reaching into my coat with my free hand, I brought out a document for him to sign._

" _Okay!"_

 _Lucky for me he had a pen on him._

 _Signing the document with his signature, it was done sloppy. I pocketed away the document._

" _You got what you wanted from me. Now let me got?"_

 _Looking back at Lao. I had the deceny to deadpan._

" _ **Very poor choice of words."**_

 _Before Lao could say 'what'. I let go of him. Watching with small glee as the man plummeted to the ground below._

 _Finishing the operation, exactly the moment law enforcement had arrived in response to the alarms being tripped._

 _Going through a portal next to me. I disappeared from Hong Kong, meeting with my jet on the runaway seven miles away where Lao's building is._

 _Leaving Hong Kong back for Japan where Daisuke should have gotten the good news_

 **xox**

"With Lao dead. Thus marked the end of my war with the Yakuzas of Japan. All that remained were my charge, the Kousaka clan. However, their fate was decided long before I started this war. Now we have reached its climax."

Now back in the living room with everyone surrounding the flat screen showcasing my memories.

I spoke vaguely of what was to come. However, I'm positive the leaders and intelligent young devils have decipher my hidden meaning.

 **xox**

 _I was correct about my prediction when I first stepped through the Kousaka's front door._

 _A huge celebration that reminded me of a wedding reception is being thrown in the courtyard of Daisuke's mansion._

 _It's three in the morning and music is being played at the highest volume with guests being just as loud._

 _Instead of taking part of the celebration, even as others tried to bring me in. I politely decline and went to find Daisuke._

 _Which wasn't a chore to do because he was in his office._

 _Drunk out of his mind. The bastard couldn't stand on his own two feet without falling flat on his face._

 _However, despite how wasted he is, somehow he was capable of speaking fluently. Something that was impossible if you had been drinking all night._

" _Aaahhh, Wick! You made it. Hahahaha! Man, where would I be right now if you never arrived in my life?"_

" _ **Probably still be at war with the other clans."**_

 _Walking over to the bar in his office, I helped myself with a glass red wine from his shelf of liquor. Drinking the liquid inside as I turned back to Daisuke._

 _Who now was sitting behind his desk, hiccupping every two seconds._

" _Aaahhh... *Hic* You're right. *Hic* Those bastards would be fucking me several times before putting me out of my misery. *Hic* They can all rot in hell, especially Shima. *Hic* He's been nothing but a thorn in my side for the last fifteen years I had the displeasure of knowing him. *Hic*"_

" _ **Then you'll be happy to know that Shima remains nothing more than a puddle in the dirt."**_

" _Hahahaha! Yes, I was ecstatic when I received the call. Wick, you truly where a gift sent to me by God, himself. I doubt I would have gotten this far if we had never met..."_

 _Due to his drunkenness he ramble on about nothing. Starting with how thankful he is to me, to other things that made no sense or I didn't give a fuck about to understand._

 _About ten minutes later, the music and guests outside just as lively. Daisuke didn't appeared bothered by the noise. Taking a nap on his desk, laying his head over his folded arms._

 _Watching him sleep without a single care in the world, his instincts to always remain alert. They too fell asleep._

 _Daisuke has drop his guard in a form of security with me being in the room with him._

 _He believes that with the fighting over and myself being in the same room as him. Gives him the idea that his life is no longer in danger._

 _Every threat that brought fear in this little man's heart, it was gone._

 _Drifted away like the wind..._

 _All except one threat still remains... and Daisuke has shown him his weakness._

" _ **Daisuke"**_

" _H-Huh? What is it."_

 _Bringing his head off his arms, eyes still closed due to the light in the room. I fired a single burst from my B32R hitting Daisuke in his left shoulder._

 _The sudden pain in his left shoulder rekindle his spirit, his mind registering the pain in his shoulder. Daisuke looked to find a B32R pistol in my hand pointing at him._

" _W-Wick! What is the meaning of this?!"_

" _ **Isn't simple for you to understand, Daisuke-sama. You're being replace."**_

 _Saying his name with heavy sacrasm. Daisuke gritted his teeth in both anger and pain._

 _Around us in the midst of loud music there was gunfire and bodies falling dead on the ground. Walking through the side door next to Daisuke's desk was Kyousuke._

 _Gun in hand pointing it at his father. Who looked both livid and hurt by his son's betrayal._

" _The plan is a success. All of my old man's supporters and allies have or are being killed off. We have full control of the clan's finances and wealth and power, along with their captured territories. Everything worked as you planned, Wick."_

 _This nailed the final screw in Daisuke's coffin. Hearing his son speaking freely about his betrayal and reporting the news to me._

" _H-How, why do this?"_

 _Recoiling from the pain in his shoulder, plus his son turning his back on him. Daisuke asked me, as I was the brains of this coup de tat._

" _ **I said to you on that first night, Kousaka. Never put your trust and faith in someone like me. You will come to regret such a decision. Surely you have figured this out?"**_

 _Looking away from me to his son, Kyousuke. He tried to find his voice. However, I didn't allow him._

" _ **As for Kyousuke I only offered him more than what you were offering him. A deal he couldn't refuse."**_

" _Sorry Oyaji, it's nothing personal."_

 _Kyousuke fired again hitting Daisuke between the eyes, killing his own father without a single ounce of remorse or regret._

 _Instead a smirk followed with a smile, as he walked behind his father's desk and pushed the dead body of his father out of the chair and sitting down himself._

" _Now this is the life!"_

 _Taking a minute to soak in everything around him. Kyousuke faced me to see I have taken a seat in the chair he always sat on._

 _Our roles switch because a month ago, he was sitting in this chair, I was standing close to him, and his father sat behind his desk._

" _What's next, Boss?"_

 _Not saying anything I took a swig of my beverage. Then smiled at Kyousuke who returned with his own smile._

" _ **We make our presence known, my friend. Bring fear to our remaining emenies and allies not convinced of your leadership. All this is now yours. Do with it as you please."**_

 **xox**

"I'm sure this has enlighten some of you about my darker personality. I have been refer to having a black heart of a strategist. Plans as the one used here, are just one of many I have scheming in my head."

I finished taking a breather. The shuffle heard behind me were the leaders conversing with one another.

"So with the Kousaka's defeat and death of their leader by your hand and influence, Ise. Japan is in a way, under your complete control."

Everyone around me tense briefly at Xenovia's voicing what they themselves, were thinking.

"It's only fair. Ise has proved the better man in every way."

"With the previous war wounding society's grip drastically. Those with more power than their government can, unintentionally, control that territory."

Erica and Lili gave a brief answer to a very long and separate equation of today's society.

They themselves being native to Italy, were well-verse of how damaging the last world war had left us defenseless. As they too, took part in the previous war.

"So this victory marked, Ise-sama's rise to power and began his conquest."

At the word 'conquest' heard from Oichi. Sona questioned the young heiress.

"Conquest?"

Kuesu sitting next to me and the other girls. Chose to answer for me.

"It will be shown soon with the road we're on. But Ise-chan's hunger for conquest began here with the elimination of those weaker than him."

 **xox**

 _The second Thursday of March it has been two weeks since our coup de tat to overthrow Daisuke Kousaka and usurp his power._

 _Then giving that power to his son, Kyousuke. Who has proved to be a good puppet for who's strings for me to pull._

 _Within these two weeks had been busy with plentiful to deal with. First was establishing Kyousuke as the head of the Kousaka house after dealing with what remained of Daisuke's old regime. Those who surrendered or had sworned loyalty to Kyousuke before the coup. Were commended for their services and given promotions that promise power and riches._

 _Next was eliminating any remaining Yakuza threats who having heard of Daisuke's death by his son. Believed to be a power struggle within the clan, figuring we be easier to eliminate._

 _They were proved incorrect at the fights we threw ourselves in. Within five days of his rise to power, Kyousuke now controlled three hundred miles of Japan's central plains starting with Tokyo in the epicenter of it all._

 _Skirmishes and firefires were reduce to the bare minimum as the other families had lost all power to oppose us any further._

 _The Kousaka clan unofficially were the strongest super power in Japan._

 _I say unofficially because that territory belongs to me, the Hyoudou clan, and lastly the Heavenly Dragon faction._

 _In just short of three months, I had claimed much of the island of Japan making it my territory as a foundation for my future plans._

 _I even had an army with the Kousaka clan. Having killed Daisuke there by gaining his army and money, added in with the money I inherited from Lao and the other Yakuza families who I have stolen from._

 _Winners take from the loser after all, a prize that confirms your victory over this person._

 _The money I used to finance my growing army, and much more. I have also taken the opportunity to further my reach in driving my goals forward._

 _By opening numerous small businesses and other practices I have learned in my twelve years away from home._

 _And why stop there? I have only just began._

…

 _Thursday morning which meant today was a school day. But today was an exception because Kouh Academy was being cleaned, which meant no school today._

 _I'm asleep but not entirely, it's time I get my answers about the person who has made his presence known in my head, yet refuses any form of contact with me._

 _I must understand why._

 _Entering my mindscape was not a difficult task to do mostly because it's my head in the first place. Having done so in the past I knew where I was going._

 _For obvious reasons, Ddraig and Albion have their own dimension in my mindscape._

 _Ddraig being a sea of inferno._

 _Albion deciding to have mountain ranges for his dimension. A homage to the homes of their brethrens of old._

 _Avoiding their dimensions I was pulled to an unknown corner of my mindscape. A empty and unused area not occupied by my other two tenants._

 _Except for him who's made this dark place, his domain._

 _Opening my eyes after pasting through the portal to enter this realm. What I found was a giant room separated with one half white and the other being black. I was standing on the white half of the room slowly approaching the middle where the two sides were separated._

 _Looking forward at the person standing on the dark half of the room. A figure taller than myself by at least two or three inches. His body was nothing more than a wire-frame model, partially broken and made of computing code._

 _A figure made entirely by a white aura of codes, broken and separated._

 _Could this be him? And why does he take that appearance._

 _Walking forward, crossing into the dark corner of the room, now I stood in front of this figure who had sensed me, turning to meet face to face._

" **You finally decided to see me. I'm honor."**

 _From earlier conversation I had with this man. One thing that made itself clear was this individual spoke like he held no emotions. Every time I hear him, his voice takes on a stoic, uninterested, cold, and above all, an emotionless identity which I'm convinced he has no emotions at all._

 _His tone was also deep, confirming his maturity yet it also contains a wise aura and knowledge from someone who has lived an eternity._

 _More questions clouded my mind at the first real conversation I'm having with this person. Which led me at a dead end. The mystery of this figure continues to shroud himself in darkness._

" **You have questions, sadly I don't have answers."**

 _The figure turned to walk away, I followed next to him. The both of us continued further in the void of darkness._

 _Side by side._

" _Who are you? Can you answer that?"_

" **I don't know. If I did have a name I have long since forgotten it."**

" _How did you end up in my head. You're not a soul trapped in a Sacred Gear but I can still sense your power. And it's vast."_

" **Ironic is it not? No recollections of my name or memories of who I am, but I control all this power. Brimming at my finger tips but desire nothing to gain with it."**

 _Stopping apart from each other, the figure turned around to face me. He surprised me by saying._

" **Hold out your dominant hand."**

 _Not understanding what use this was, I did as told and raised my right hand._

" _What do you-"_

 _I was silenced when he grabbed my right hand with his, in a handshake._

 _What cut me off was the power drowning me as it was massive. It frighten me because with my full power. I'm nothing more than an ant, a helpless ant against this ocean of power drowning me in it's depths._

" **You now have access to my power. It will take time to use it fully because our powers are different. However, with me sealed away here that shouldn't be a problem."**

 _The figure began to walk away again, leaving me as I tried to sense the amount of overwhelming power coursing through my body!_

 _For the last time he stopped then turned to face me._

" **I'll be active alongside those dragons. But before you leave I suggest you visit your other guest. Take the portal next to you."**

 _He disappeared, I was no longer able to sense his power in this dimension._

 _What did he mean by other guest?_

 _Was it not only Ddraig, Albion, and now him the only beings sealed away? Shrugging my shoulders and choosing to trust his words. I went through the portal left behind._

…

 _Exiting the portal, I was mildly surprised to find myself at the Himejima shrine._

 _Because I was responsible for the danger that befell this family, twelve years ago. I exiled myself from ever standing on these grounds again._

 _The small exception I made for Akeno-chan was only temporaliy._

" _Why did he want me to come here, who is it that I must meet if he couldn't tell me?"_

 _While I questioned his motives for sending me here. I failed to noticed from lowering my guard of the approaching person sneaking behind._

 _My eyes widen when I was tackled to the ground by an unknown body crashing into me._

 _Due to intense training and fast reflexes I learned. Turning my body one hundred and eighty degrees, capturing the body which is definitely female in my arms._

 _Landing on my back against the hard concrete ground. Looking up to face my attacker, again I was mildly surprised when the female straddling me captured my lips in an unsuspected, yet passion filled kiss._

 _The female body squirm and moved around, grinding her covered womanhood against my pants. My breath was quite literally being taken from my lungs._

 _Our kiss didn't let up. It increased and it's already been two minutes._

 _The female moaned causing me to let out a soft moan of my own, this allowed her to force her tongue into my mouth where she explored happily._

 _After five minutes of non-stop kissing, more from her than from me. The female body removed her lips from mine giving me the opportunity to see who she was._

 _My eyes widen when I first laid eyes on this woman who was very, very familiar. She smiled at me. I couldn't believe it to be really her from sight alone._

 _So when she spoke in the same voice that brought me love and joy as a kid. I nearly, very nearly cried at how it truly was her._

" _Izuna!? Or should I now call you Ise? I hope you have been well."_

 _The woman standing in front of me was none other than Shuri-san._

 **xox**

At the reveal of Akeno-chan's deceased mother in my memory, minus the straddling and kissing.

The room was stunned to unbearable silence.

However, with good reason. The two who were most affected from seeing Shuri-san alive and well.

Were Akeno-chan and Azazel, both in tears. Looking on with tears slowly streaming down their hopeful smiles. For Akeno-chan she looked at the image of her mother with a loving smile.

 **xox**

 _I was unable to speak, my words failed me at the truth of discovering Shuri-san alive and well. However, I never expected to find her soul within my mindscape._

 _Shuri-san continued to smile towards me. Waiting patiently for me to get my thoughts together. Knowing that I was having difficulty accepting this so readily._

" _It's fine Ise. Take your time there is no rush."_

 _Her voice... oh how I missed hearing her voice and the advice she would give me that helped shape the man I am now._

 _But for the life of me! I couldn't find my own voice. Nervousness and cold feet never before struck me because I rarely allowed myself to feel such emotions._

 _Yet, standing in front of Shuri-san. The many questions I wanted to ask about how she is even here._

 _Alive._

 _Only I couldn't say anything and it angered me._

 _As if sensing my growing distress. Shuri-san placed a warm hand against my cheek, forcing me to meet her gaze. Which held the same warmth and love she blessed me with as a child._

" _I know this is too much for you to understand, Ise. I too, had trouble understanding me being here when I knew I died when protecting Akeno that day at the shrine. I was lost in a dark place for a short time after my death, but my time there was short because when I opened my eyes again. I found myself standing in this place. And he was there too, he-"_

" _He, you mean?"_

" _Yes, he told me that I was brought back to life, only I no longer had a phyiscal body to return to anymore. Before he disappeared however, he allowed me to view your memories and your life through your eyes."_

 _Shuri-san moved her hand on my cheek, softly with tender care. Nothing but love and concern in her eyes._

" _Twelve years of torment and self-loathing, constantly blaming yourself for something that was never your fault to begin with. Oh, Ise. I'm so sorry of the pain I caused you and Akeno. My death had a larger impact on the both of you then I first believed. I'm so sorry."_

 _Seeing Shuri-san apologizing felt wrong to me. She has nothing to feel sorry for._

 _Before I could console her, I felt my consciousness here fading away._

 _Meaning I was waking up in the real world._

 _Shuri-san understood as well, laying a small kiss on my cheek._

" _We can always continue another time, Ise. And this time... I'm not leaving."_

 _I completely disappeared from the realm, returning back to my body._

 **xox**

"S-She's alive. She's alive. Hehehaha!"

Azazel laughed to himself, tears streaming down his face with vigor. He excused himself and walked down the hallway for the bathroom.

Akeno-chan too, was in jovial spirits. Her smile never faded from her lips as she turned to me. I briefly caught Buchou's gaze looking at me.

She too, smiled softly. Knowing how important Shuri-san was to Akeno-chan. She allowed Akeno-chan to have this victory.

Feeling her arms wrapped around my torso. Akeno-chan's lovely voice soothed my soul and heart.

"Ise-kun... Thank you, Thank you so much."

She kissed me in a small kiss before resting her head against my chest. Her normal giggling is heard as she snuggled further into my warmth.

 **xox**

 _Opening my eyes to find I was back in his realm. Turning around I found his frame-like body looking out into the darkness._

" **That day when I erased her body, I revived her soul from the realm of Hades. Keeping her soul deep within your mindscape and only to reveal herself to you once your quest for revenge had been fulfilled. Do you regret this decision?"**

 _Wiping away the tears from my eyes after my meeting with Shuri-san. I never allowed myself to cry, having dried my eyes of them years ago._

 _But for Shuri-san I would break this vow._

" _Y-Yes. Thank you!"_

 _He nodded and resumed his searching. The only sounds between us were my drying of my tears._

" _Listen, I've been thinking about this for a while now. If you don't remember your own name. How about until you remember, allow me to call you something else to avoid confusion. If we are to work together now?"_

" **What did you have in mind?"**

 _Disappearing to reappear beside me in his form of teleportation. He circled my form as I knew the perfect name to address him by._

" _I won't be needing my cover any longer. So, I pass the torch onto you, **Madara**."_

 _He comteplated on his given name and seem to agree to it._

" **I have no complains."**

 _Myself and Madara studied the other as if we were playing a game of chess. Waiting for the other to make the first move._

" _Say, I always wondered how you came to be sealed away inside of me. The same with Albion, how did you find yourself here?"_

 _Madara said nothing, except to walk several feet away from me and with a wave of his hand. A wide televise screen appeared over our heads._

 _The static imagery disappeared to show the date of my birth._

 _It was of my hahaue just having finish given birth to me. Sweat and fatigue mirrored her visage of the experience she endured. But despite all this she still found strength to smile at her husband, my chichiue._

 _My ji-chan and baa-chan were also in the room, smiling for their son and his wife at the bundle of joy blessed to them._

" _He's not breathing!"_

 _The urgencing in the nurse voice alerted my parents and grandparents. The doctor gently took my infact self in his arms, checking my heartrate, which was dropping._

" _He's not going to make it."_

 _The doctor solemnizing told my family of the tragedy. My hahaue began to cry as chichiue comforted her, he also was in tears._

" _Give him here..."_

 _Ji-chan asked the doctor to hand him my infant self. The doctor did so, now in my ji-chan's arms._

" _Tou-san?"_

" _Shh, shh. It will be alright, son."_

 _Ji-chan held the infant me in his arms and whispered these words close to my ear but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear._

 _Baa-chan held her hands together to pray._

" _You are a Hyoudou. You are a fighter. So fight."_

 _Almost like he understood him. The infant me began to move starting first by moving his legs, his left then his right hand, and lastly his head._

 _The results were the small infant began to cry._

" _Listen to him! A fine set of lungs!"_

 _Relief filled the room as ji-chan handed me to my hahaue who hugged the small infant, showering him with kisses._

" _Tou-san... Thank you."_

" _It was nothing, my son. Now... what did you plan to name him?"_

 _Chichiue looked back at the scene of me in my hahaue's arms. Smiling, he turned to face his parents._

" _Issei! Hyoudou Issei!"_

 _The memory ended and the viewing screen disappeared._

 _Remembering that memory just now. It was of my birth, my parents and grandparents had told me how I couldn't breathe at first. Yet, through words of encouragement from my ji-chan, I pulled through._

" **What caused you to nearly die that day. Was the cause of our two souls connecting to each other. Your lungs were weaken because of it, which nearly caused your death. So, I repaired them. From then on I watched over you, protecting you until you could defend for yourself. Even now I won't cease in protecting you."**

 _His confession answered many unanswered questions I had. I was constantly at death's door when in the military and training with Itachi-san. And the run in with Ophis not long ago._

 _Yes, everything has been made clear._

" _Thank you... Madara. I will help you regain your memories, you have done so much for me already. It's time I return the favor."_

 _The wire-frame of Madara nodded and teleported away. Choosing to leave too, I left my mindscape._

 **xox**

"So, Ise-san almost died when he was still a baby."

Asia was close to tears after watching the latest memory. Of my birth and near death before I pulled through.

"But Madara had said that he protected Ise-chan's and still does. Like..."

"...his own guardian angel."

Shirayuki's sentence was finished by Micheal. He and Gabriel smiled at fact. Finding virtue in the mysterious spirit sealed away inside me.

"So, not only does he have the sekiryuutei sealed away. He also has the Vanishing Dragon, Akeno-san's mother's soul, and a mysterious entity who's promised Ise-kun, his power."

Sirzechs then turned to Restia and Est. The two sword spirits had chosen to sit close to me, or near me.

"Do you two happen to know anything about him?"

At the shake of their heads. Est spoke up.

" _Why we were aware of Madara's presences in Ise's soul. We have no information on him."_

" _He speaks solely to Ise-kun and even he doesn't share anything on him. Auuu, how mean. Ise-kun lying to me, and he doesn't apologize at all."_

Restia faked her tears in hopes of me falling for her trap.

Looking away from her direction. I asked Asia and Koneko-chan to stand up.

The two girls were sitting on my lap again.

It took some time to convince Koneko-chan. But eventually she did as told. The worst part was having Akeno-chan let go of me.

Who need I remind. She never let go of me since the reveal of her mother.

When I did finally manage to pry her off.

I walked over to my chessboard, everyone's eyes on my form as I raised a hand to the pieces.

A faint red glow overtook the chess pieces, confusing the audience behind me.

None more so than my next command.

"This is your King speaking. I'm ordering a Frontline Recall to all officers. Return to the hideout as soon as possible. That is all."

The red glow vanished from the chess pieces. I sighed and returned to my seat. Fully aware of the astonished looks from everyone, minus those in my peerage.

"Now, where were we..."

 **xox**

 _Now within my human body, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were the purple orbs of Ange looking down at me. She smiled happily when she found I had awaken._

" _Are you alright now, Danna-sama?"_

 _I woke to find my head lying on Ange's lap. Hearing more movement near my legs, I lifted my head enough to find my other maid, Yuu cleaning up my books littering my bedroom._

 _She turned her head at hearing Ange calling my name. Yuu smiled too, glad to see me awake and well._

" _Ise-sama, are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine, Yuu. I'm sorry for worrying you and Ange. I must have fallen asleep reading my books again."_

 _Moving to a seating position. I found a sea of books littered across my bedroom floor. Having fallen asleep reading again._

" _What time is it?"_

 _I asked my two maids, yawning and stretching my arms above my head._

" _It is five-ten, Danna-sama!"_

" _Ange-chan and I found you sitting down, asleep next to all your books. We both decided to help by cleaning up after you. However, Ange-chan found using her lap as a pillow more demanding than helping me clean up."_

 _Yuu leveled a soft glare at her fellow maid. Ange blushed red at being caught, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her head._

" _Sorry I put so much trouble for you two. I was studying advanced medicine and healing to prepare when I become a doctor. *Yawn* I guess I lost track of time last night and fell asleep."_

" _It's okay, Danna-sama! Yuu-chan and I are always happy to help, Danna-sama!"_

" _Ange-chan is right, Ise-sama. We'll draw your bath. Please wait for us to call you."_

 _Yuu called Ange to follow her to the bathroom. I soon heard the sound of running water as I too, follow after them._

 _Splashing water in my face to rid any sleepness in my eyes. Looking in the mirror I saw that my eyes would turn to blue then back to brown and back to blue._

 _Before finally settling with my original eye color of doe brown._

" _Besides my changing eye color, I wonder what else has changed with our powers merging."_

 _Remembering the addition of Madara and Shuri-san inside my mindscape. I thought I should try contacting the four of them._

" _I know it's still early but everyone sound off!"_

 **(I hear ya, partner!)**

 **{Always ready, Issei}**

 **[I'm right beside you, Ise.]**

" **As am I"**

 _Ddraig, Albion, Shuri-san, and Madara repeated after me. Nodding at their words and at their alertness despite it being so early._

 _It filled me with pride._

" _Ise-sama! Your bath is ready!"_

 _Removing the clothes I slept in last night then tossing them in the hamper next to the door. I opened the door to my bathtub._

 _Finding Yuu and Ange standing outside of the tub. The two maids were bare, having removed their maid outfits and underwear prior._

 _Seeing the naked flesh of my maids through the wall of steam. I sighed at the ridiculous idea I joked about last week._

 _About how I wanted Yuu and Ange to help me when taking a bath, except they had to be naked as I was. I never, for one instants, believed them to agree so readily._

 _Well, this is my life now._

…

 _After the bath and eating the breakfast prepared by my two maids. I decided to spent my day off from school at the library._

 _I desperately needed new material about brain and heart surgeries, my current material is no good._

 _Saying goodbye to Yuu and Ange, I was gone._

 _While it was indeed early in the morning for the library to be open at this time. But since I'm a frequent vistor and library card holder at Kouh's library._

 _The librarian who is a nice young lady, gave me a spare key to enter the library when I do so please._

 _Did I forget to mention we're good friends..._

 _Anyways, I stopped by a local coffee shop to pick up a coffee and some take along sweets._

 _Almost nobody walked the streets this early in the morning, except for the selected few. I was among that group of morning people._

 _As I continued my walk to the library located near downtown. I sensed someone had been tailing me for the past three blocks._

 _I knew who it was and she didn't pose a threat like before. Walking into a park near the library, I put the items in my hands on a nearby bench._

 _Then called out to my pursuer_

" _I know you have been following me since I left home. Come out and I won't break bone, probably."_

 _Leaving the threat hanging in the air, I didn't wait long as my pursuer revealed herself to be Ageha. The ayakashi who attacked me back in Norihara three months ago._

 _Losing her modify miko outfit and beret-like hat. Now she wore more modern-day clothing, wearing a violet tube top underneath a tan jacket, a miniskirt, silver and black boots, and violet sunglasses._

 _Smiling, she lowered her sunglasses to reveal her eyes. Which held the same mischievousness she showed during our first encounter._

" _Yo, Hyoudou! I see you have been taking 'great' care of yourself since our last meeting."_

 _Obviously she was poking fun at the bags under my eyes and scar over my right eye. The same scar I received from Baraqiel._

 _Keeping a stern glare on my visage I waited for Ageha to calm down._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _Noticing that I was in no mood to play games. Ageha sighed loudly while rubbing the back of her head._

" _This is the real you? Geez, you're just like the other demon slayer families."_

" _I'm my own man. How I act in public is my doing alone. Now why have you been following me? I have little patience to deal with people who waste my time."_

 _To push my threat forward, I released a pond's worth of my overall power. Ageha understood I had little patience to deal with her, so she talked._

" _Alright, Alright! Let's calm down, okay Hyoudou? I only wanted to pass along some information I overheard a while back... the other families are watching, thought you should know this."_

 _Ageha passed along want she wanted to tell me, look at my face for the last time then jumped away. Disappearing into the trees in the park until I could no longer track her energy signiture._

 _Lowering my head in deep thought. I heard Ddraig and Albion speaking to me._

 **(You alright, partner?)**

" _I'm fine, Ddrai **g**. Thanks."_

 **{This has become increasingly difficult.}**

 **(I agree with you, Albion.)**

" _Regardless this doesn't change my plans. If the other demon slayer families are indeed watching over my actions. Then let's not disappoint them."_

 **(Very well, partner.)**

 **{If that is what you wish, Issei.}**

 _Retreating back into my mindscape, I grabbed my things from the bench and left for the library._

 _Opening the library with the spare key given to me by the librarian. Closing the door behind me I walked to the section of medicine, and read up on new material about my current subject._

 _Grabbing a book dealing with the many functions of the brain. I read through the information inside, sipping on my coffee after every two- three pages._

 _It wasn't until ten to six when the door to the library opened again, and a pair of feet drew closer inside. They stopped at the aisle in front of mine. The sound of them opening a book was heard as I returned to my own reading._

 _Another twenty minutes of silence and having gone through four books. Now on my fifth book I started a conversation with the person in the aisle opposite of mine._

" _How did you find me... Yami?"_

 _As usual she didn't answer immediately which I wasn't expecting her too, given her stoic nature._

 _However, after two minutes she replied back._

" _Reki told me of the town you live in. From there I asked around until people told me you come here almost every morning to read."_

" _Well, I do try to make time to come here every morning. My schedule is very busy."_

" _I see..."_

" _What about you, Yami? What brings you here?"_

 _Again she didn't answer right away._

 **(This... is... boring...!)**

" **It can be helped. She doesn't seem to be the social type."**

 **{Even so, I agree with Ddraig. This girl is definitely uninteresting.}**

 **(Thank you, Albion.)**

 _'Enough complaining from you two. Yami is just like Reki. You just need to have patiences when dealing with people like her.'_

" **Spoken like a true leader, Issei. Well done."**

 **[Ufufufu, Ise.]**

 _'Shuri-san, what's so funny?'_

 **[Oh, nothing~]**

 _I resisted the urge to shiver. Whenever Shuri-san would say nothing is wrong. She always causes a scene to occur._

 _Not pleasant situations. That I can attest to._

" _I like to read books."_

 _Yami started to speak again. Listening to her words as she continued._

" _When I'm not doing assassin work. I will visit librarys and book stores and read up on the different cultures about this planet."_

 _'Well, she just confess that she's not from here...'_

" _It helps to calm myself, giving me a calm piece of mind."_

" _I see..."_

" _And why are you here?"_

 _Turning the question over to me. I chuckled softly at the reverse our conversation had gone._

" _Well, aside from my busy schedule. I'm learning everything I need to become a successful doctor. Medicine had always interested me, as well as being someone who could help heal other no matter the illness or danger I find myself in. It's my selfishness to help others I guess."_

 _Not expecting a reply from Yami, I continued with my reading. However, she surprise me by saying._

" _That's a good goal to complete. I wish you luck on achieving your mission."_

 _It sounded weird being complemented by her in her emotionless tone of speaking. But I could tell she genuinely meant what she said, and that was enough for me._

 _Placing the books I've read back on the shelf where I found them. Picking up my coffee and bag I walked to the other aisle where Yami is reading a book._

 _She look my way when I held up the bag of sweets I bought earlier._

" _Reki told me that you have almost an addiction to Taiyaki. I ate two on my way here but you can have the rest. I'll see you around, okay."_

 _Handing the bag of Taiyaki to Yami who took the bag from my hand. I smiled and then left the library._

 _I still had other places to be this morning._

 _Exiting out of a building in the northern part of Kouh. The same building I planted the Heavenly Dragon's faction flag. A few weeks back I returned after purchasing the building for myself._

 _It was a research facility which I used to it's fullest. I kept the scientist and researchers for myself since why throw away talent._

 _Using an empty laboratory for myself, I transfer all the data and information from my first laboratory beneath my house. While also ensuring the usual firewalls and fallout plans should I be hacked or compromised._

 _With my own research facility it became increasingly easier to push my inventions and weapons for the JDSF. I had been in a contract with them since I retired, not fully disappearing from the military life._

 _I also took the liberty of expanding my territory by buying out the three buildings surrounding our research facility._

 _The buildings were as followed._

 _Left was an IRS building,_

 _In front was a hotel._

 _To our right was another hotel only smaller because the upper levels was a video streaming company responsible for streaming TV shows and movies._

 _Such as Netflix and Hulu._

 _And why stop there..._

 _When I take breaks from my work I take these moments to train. To better equip myself with using my own power and Madara's power. It did take me the first twenty minutes to control Madara's power, but with time I grasps it._

 _Not enough to master but on the right path, Madara assisted me by mentoring. Ddraig and Albion also contributed as I have yet to fully master their power._

 _And I absorbed as much as I could, fully intent on learning everything they have to share with me._

 _It was nine-thirty when I finally left the office. Slightly fatigue from both training and working non-stop, I still had the stamina to pull through the rest of my day._

 _Buying four buildings and it's occupants, while making myself their boss. It's pocket change for me from all the money I acquired through the years and saved._

 _With the fighting done it was a time to build up my forces and rebuild my clan's lost power. If the other families are indeed watching me, then why disappoint them?_

 _The city was much more lively as people went about their Thursday morning, I also spotted students from Kouh enjoying their day off from school._

 _Seeing as I completed my work for today, I briefly wondered on what I should do for the rest of my day off._

 _Meeting with Kyousuke is no good. Since our successful coup de tat of usurping power from his father and his inner circle. The organization had little enemies to fight and we had a hand in every major cooperation. Along with the loyalty of several CEO's and government officials from their pockets._

 _It was becoming a snore fest with the Yakuza. I can't even visit Kyousuke without yawning every two minutes from having nothing to do._

 _This literally took the 'bored at the office' to a new level._

 _Quite the pain in the ass if you ask me._

 _Walking down a busy street, which is lively at this hour. I stopped at an intersection, wondering what there was for me to do._

 _'Never have I felt so lost, since the destruction at the Himejima shrine and my training trip with Itachi-san. I would ask Ddraig, Albion, and Madara. However, they're tired out from training all morning. And I thought Shuri-san could be of help. Many things have changed in this town after twelve years.'_

 **[I think it's for the best, Ise. I don't remember a lot of these new stores and buildings, I'll lost like you are.]**

 _'I'm sorry. Hopefully there are some stores you remember here in town still. Perhaps I should do a few bountys before heading home to see chichiue and hahaue.'_

 **[Very well, Ise. Call on me if you want to talk. My door will always be open for you.]**

 _Hearing her voice fading back into my mind. The hand turned green allowing us safe passage across these busy streets._

 _Arriving on the other side of the street, stopping to look at my messages on my data paired glove. And picked out the available bounties for this thursday morning._

" _Ise-kun?"_

 _Hearing my name being said by a familiar voice, I turned to find Rias-senpai wearing causal clothes, a few shopping bags hanging off her arm and sunglasses hanging off her tube top._

" _Rias-senpai!"_

 _I wasn't expecting to find anyone I know from Kouh this early in the morning. Especially Rias-senpai, though she seemed to be alone. Where was Akeno-chan?_

" _It's so nice to see you, Ise-kun. Are you enjoying your day off like the rest of us?"_

 _Hiding my surprise behind my poker face. I addressed Rias-senpai._

" _Yeah, just finished work for today and was looking to do something for the remainder of my day."_

 _Here, Rias-senpai's eyes sparked with glee. Was she happy about my current dilemma or about something else._

 _For all my knowledge and power I can't figure women out._

 **[Ufufufu, in due time you'll understand, Ise.]**

 _Again the way she said this terrify me. Note to self: be wary of Shuri-san, especially when I go to sleep._

 _Rias-senpai reached for my right arm and hugged it close to her body._

" _In that case, since you don't have anywhere to be. You can accompany me for the rest of the day. Just like a date!"_

 _Rias-senpai exclaimed jovially._

 _'Date?'_

 _How did this turned into a date with Rias-senpai? Oh, well it's better than doing nothing._

 _I'll just bookmark those bounties and complete them later tonight._

 **xox**

At the mention of the word "Date". I could feel the glares from the other girls, including Shirayuki and Kuesu.

Who had chosen to sit with me after lunch.

The only one not drilling holes into my head at the moment is Buchou. And that's only because it's her on the date with me.

In the background I heard the giggling and laughter from those enjoying my torture.

Not that I would call any of this torture.

With Buchou hanging off my arm and her nose against my jacket, inhaling the cologne I was wearing.

She was awfully giddy about the idea of dating me. In fact, this has been a long overdue reservation.

Snapping my fingers once. Just above my head, appeared a small red magic circle and a purple scaled western dragon, the size of a parrot was floating there. In his hands were a feathered pen and paper. Floating next to the dragon was a vile of black ink.

"You called for me, Ise-sama?"

The purple dragon bowed to me, while in mid-air. The others around me were at awe with seeing a dragon his size.

Compared to the Tannin-ossan. This little guy was a fly to Tannin and for him to swat.

"Yes, Arno. I need help in scheduling several dates for the few next weeks and probably into next month." I ran my free hand through both Koneko-chan's and Asia's hair. The two girls look up at me, which I returned their gazes with a loving smile. "Despite my busy schedule, it's time I took some lovely women out for a night on the town."

The dragon, Arno nodded and dipped his pen in the bottom of ink next to him and cleared his throat.

"As you wish, Ise-sama. I take it you are the women, Ise-sama is referring to I presume?" He said to Buchou and the girls of the Occult Research Club. "They're all beautiful, you have made excellent choices in choosing your mates, Ise-sama!"

The girls mentioned blushed at Arno's bluntness. I mearly laughed under my breath.

Taking a backwards glance at my peerage surrounding me and Kuesu and Shirayuki sitting next to me.

"I am indeed blessed."

 **xox**

 _Walking the streets with Rias-senpai hanging off my arm. Thinking about the best places to take her for our date. But Rias-senpai seem to have a place in mind._

" _Here we are, Ise-kun."_

 _We stopped in front of a Victoria Secret's lingerie store near an outdoor shopping plaza. Not hearing a dismissal from me, Rias-senpai dragged me into the store._

" _Wait here, Ise-kun. I'll be right back."_

 _Were her words as I sat down on a recliner chair. Rias-senpai's bags lying next to me as I waited for her to return. Rias-senpai had picked out some clothes and disappeared into a changing booth._

 _While I waited for Rias-senpai to finish changing. I couldn't shake the thought of someone spying on me._

 _Deciding it to be nothing, I resume my poker face just as Rias-senpai walked out of the changing room._

 _Standing before me, full of confidence was Rias-senpai wearing a white two piece bikini. It tied around the neck and around the sides of her hips into small ribbons The color matched her crimson locks perfectly, and highlighted her figure. Making her breasts, and curves seem divine, which is ironic since she's a devil._

" _How do I look, Ise-kun?"_

 _Rias-senpai asked for my honest opinion. She struck some poses to 'help' my decision making._

 _Sadly, for Rias-senpai. I have a will of iron and it won't break easily. But my honest opinion will have to be._

" _Beautiful, and if I had to choose one word to describe you... Deliciable would be my choice."_

 _Hearing my honest answer, plus seeing the smirk on my lips. Was enough for Rias-senpai to retreat back in the changing booth._

 _Blushing red like an apple but seem satisfied with my opinion._

 **[Aren't you the ladies man. I'm scare to know what you think of Akeno?]**

 _Shuri-san continued her teasing trying to get a rise from me. But like with Rias-senpai, she has no luck._

" _Akeno-chan is her own woman. Instead, do you want to know what I think about you, Shuri-san?"_

 **[…]**

" _Haha, that's what I thought. If you behave I'll tell you anyways."_

 _I had my own private fashion show as Rias-senpai modeled several more outfits and lingerie before she picked out what she was going to buy._

 _Being the gentlemen I am, I bought her the clothing she picked out. Rias-senpai tried to convince me that she should be the one to pay, however, she offered little resistance when I teased her about the strip show she put on for me._

 _Blushing as we walked out the shop, in my hand was the bag carrying what Rias-senpai bought inside._

 _Funny, now I fully understand why Miya and the women at Izumo Inn would stutter and blush madly when I 'complemented' them on their looks._

 _Having taken them out on several dates on several different occasions. During my tweleve year period away._

 _I'm normally not the teasing type, yet from the reactions I get from women. Perhaps I should actually try using my words._

 _Spotting a black cat with an unusual sight of having two tails. Nested above a streetlamp. It's golden colored orbs looked solely at me._

 _I knew this to be Kuroka in her nekomata form. Laughing her ass off about new material she could use to tease me with._

 _She has recently began to hang around my house more often._

 _Grabbing Rias-senpai's hand with my own, missing the blush that found it's way on her cheeks from my unexpected action._

" _Trust me, you're going to love today."_

 _Taking Rias-senpai away from here, Kuroka decided to follow after us. But at safe distances to avoid being spotted by me again._

 _I've gone on my own share of dates in the past with some females, those including Miya, Uzume, Akitsu, and Yuu. Hell, I even invited Karasuba on the grounds we spar after._

 _Yeah... not a great plan..._

 _I took it upon myself to show Rias-senpai a good time, despite we aren't even a couple. I still wanted her to enjoy herself._

 _So, I took her to a bowling alley where we played against one another. From there we went to an arcade that was build next to the bowling alley. Then we did some more window shopping where I bought Rias-senpai two things she liked, and picked something out for myself._

 _As the clock was nearing noon, we had lunch at a nice little restaurant in downtown._

 _After lunch, we did a little more window shopping, seeing that it was late. We decided to end our date through a walk through the park._

" _I had a wonderful time, Ise-kun. You really know how to show a girl a nice time!"_

 _Chuckling at the obvious tease towards me. I fired back with a non-teasing smile._

" _I'm happy you are satisfied, Rias-"_

" _Just Rias is fine. It's getting kind of weird hearing you call me senpai, when we aren't at school. So, when not at school. You will address me as Rias!"_

 _She looked at me as if daring to say anything against her wishes._

 _'Defintely a princess complex...'_

 _Sighing, I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered Rias-senpai by removing 'senpai' from her name. And saying..._

" _Rias..."_

 _As predicted in my head. Rias-senpai lost the look and smiled brightly at the calling of her name._

" _Excellent, you are to address me by name only when out of school. Understand?"_

" _Hai, Hai."_

 _We walked along the stone path until we reached the other side of the park. Stopping in front of each other. I handed Rias-senpai her bags I was holding._

 _Taking them from my hand with a thanks._

" _I really had an amazing day today, Ise-kun. I hope we can have others like today."_

" _Are you inviting me out on another date?"_

" _Maybe I am. What do you say, I-se-k-un~"_

 _'She really likes to tease people? A mischievous young woman who is also a princess. My luck sure has ways of fucking with me.'_

" _That would be nice, Rias."_

 _Blushing from hearing me say her name again. Rias-senpai smiled at me and did something I expected she'd do._

 _Leaning close to me, she kissed my left cheek before withdrawing._

" _I would love to go on another date with you Ise-kun. Perhaps when we have free time?"_

" _Whenever you're able to, Rias. I don't wish to take you away from your busy schedule."_

 _Her eyes sparkle with joy at my words. She nodded and smiled brightly just like when I said her name by itself._

" _Take care and I hope we can have that second date soon. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Until tomorrow, bye Ise!"_

 _Rias-senpai ran the opposite direction with the largest smile on her visage and a small blush on her cheeks when she turned around after saying her goodbye._

 _She said my name without the 'kun' added at the end. While I don't fully understand women I knew from experience that Rias-senpai thinks highly of me now._

 _'Maybe...'_

 _No, it's still to early to decide if Rias-senpai does hold feelings for me. It's only been one date._

 _Shaking my head to eliminate those thoughts, walking down several blocks, I didn't blink when Kuroka appeared next to me._

 _Walking on my right side, wearing her black kimono and headband on her head. Although she had the sense to hide her cat ears and twintails._

" _You were following us, why?"_

" _Nya- Madara-kun~ Don't shut me out! I just wanted to see how you act under pressure when on a date. And with Rias-sama no less-nya? You aim high don't you? Do rich girls and heiress of noble families interest you, is that your type, Madara-kun?"_

 _She was doing this on purpose to get me to slip up. I know because since Kuroka has been coming in and out of my home. She always tries to see me squirm under her constant teasing and sexual innuendos._

 _Unfourtunately for her, she has yet to nail a dent in my wall._

" _No. while Rias-senpai is fun to have around. My specific type of women are more 'exotic'. And I don't wish to talk about it, especially with you."_

" _Aww~ Why not-nya?"_

 _Ignoring her whining I continued my walk back home. However, I did enjoy seeing Kuroka act like a normal girl once in a while. And not some criminal wanted for crimes she didn't commit._

 _And like Kuroka, Rias-senpai seems to also be hiding something she has no control over. Her smile before she left, it held sadness behind it._

 _Almost as if she forced that smile to not worry me._

 _'Soon...'_

 _I said calmly in my mind, as Kuroka began to grow irritated with me ignoring her._

" _Madara-kun. Madara-kun! Oi, stop ignoring me-nya!"_

 **xox**

"Now I know what your thinking. And before you say it, no. I don't have a preferred type of women. I only said "exotic" to confuse Kuroka."

"Then what type of girls do interest you, Ise-kun?"

Irina-chan asked of me.

The girls around me looked at me hotly, waiting for an answer.

Shirayuki blushed and turned away from my gaze. Kuesu simply crossed her arms underneath her breasts, making them appear larger.

Putting up a thinking pose, in my current seating arrangement it was nearly impossible to do.

"Hmm... while I do enjoy women's breasts. Although not overly so, as my fake personal had."

"Aahhh!"

"E-Ecchi- Ah."

Asia and Koneko-chan moaned from my hands, which had snuck down their backs and were groping their behinds, sitting on my lap.

Followed shortly by Shirayuki letting out a moan, herself. However, her's came out more lewdly. Kuesu was also effected, though unlike Shirayuki. She starved off her moan threatening to spill out, by biting her tongue.

"I-Ise-san..."

"Ise-senpai."

I continued my ministrations of groping their asses. And with using their marks I sent pleasure to Shirayuki and Kuesu.

I didn't need to touch them to have them panting at my feet.

"I sometimes considered myself as an ass man. However, I soon realized that I preferred any type of women. Regardless of their bodytype. Although I did find I have a fetish for girls wearing glasses."

"E-E-Eh?"

Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai both blushed red at that last comment. And at my earlier statement.

Azazel **(Who had returned)** and Odin blinked once when they sensed the heavy aura surrounding them like a mist.

Pushing down on their shoulders.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were in your shoes. I'm afraid of spilling your blood on my clean floors and wasting my maids precious time in cleaning it up."

I said all this, never turning away from groping Asia and Koneko-chan. Or Shirayuki and Kuesu who by now, had surrendered and was moaning alongside her fellow **[Queen]**.

Also because knowing Azazel. He would crack sometype of joke concerning this latest revelation. Or to tease me about my lovelife.

"I hope this answered your question, Irina-chan."

I smiled innocently towards Irina-chan. Who like the girls sitting around me.

Aimed looks of jealously and want at my fun with the four girls, who were still under my hold.

Kuesu had always told me that I'm great at multi-tasking.

 **xox**

 _Arriving back at my home and being welcomed by Yuu and Ange. I asked the both of them to cook lunch for Kuroka. Who declined the offer until her stomach growled loudly._

 _Echoing off the reinforce steel build under the walls._

 _Acqiuencing, Kuroka sat down and enjoyed a declious lunch cooked by my two maids._

 _Leaving the three of them alone to their own devices. I saw myself to my lab and review all the data we compile this morning._

 _With this new information, I can put the final touches on my newest armor I plan to unveil to the military, later this month._

 _Turning away from the main terminal. I was slightly surprised to see Madara standing near the 3-D display table and map._

 _Walking over to stand on the opposite side, I asked him._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _Saying nothing, he looked at me. Somehow I knew he had a smirk on his lips, which I couldn't see because of his body made entirely of computer code._

" **Why hide who you truly are...?"**

" _What do you mean?"_

" **You know exactly what I'm talking about."**

 _He walked over to me, tracing his fingers against the holograms of the city. But his fingers merely fazed through the holograms._

 _Standing on my left, that smirk I couldn't see but knew was on his face. It annoyed me smiply because._

" **That hidden away, somewhere in your consciousness you're a sadist yourself. Like your friend and her mother."**

 _He was referring to Akeno-chan and Shuri-san respectively._

" **Only your worst because you hide it under the facade of an emotionless, vengeful teen. You know this to be true, you just don't wish to admit it. But you will in time... Willingly or by force, you will reveal the true you, Hyoudou Issei."**

 _Teleporting away. I widen my eyes at the fact that he called me by my full name. Since that day at the shrine twelve years ago. Not once, had he tried to call me by name or anything for that matter._

 _And what if what he said is true... I'm- I really a sadist like Akeno-chan and Shuri-san. Except I'm worst...?_

" _P-Perhaps, I should call it a night for today..."_

 _Shutting down every machine and turning off the lights to my laboratory. I closed the sliding doors behind me and went to my bedroom for some sleep._

 **[Ufufufu, Ise~ I do wish to see for myself, if you are what Madara said you are!]**

 **(Heh, heh. It will be hilarious seeing partner flustered like back at the hot-springs at that shrine.)**

 _Also blocking out the perverts that are Ddraig and Shuri-san. It was a chore dealing with just one!_

 **(Hey! I resent that!)**

" _I don't care."_

…

 _Waking up in my bed, Friday morning. I found Kuroka had snuck into my bed... again. Since she stops by from time to time I gave her, her own room inside the house._

 _Yet, she always finds her way onto my bed and refuses to leave when I find her there._

 _Letting her sleep in, I took my bath and ate a warm breakfast prepared by Ange._

 _Then was out the door heading for school._

 _It was first break where I found myself walking the halls, as my fellow classmates talked amongst each other and with their friends._

 _My mind was elsewhere thinking about what Madara said yesterday. It still bugged me and I can't understand why._

 _No matter. I'll get my thoughts together before today is over._

 _On another note, I was invited to one of my old squad mates wedding this Saturday. He invited me and some of the old team to be his grooms men._

 _It's been nearly a year since I've seen anyone from the team. It will be good to catch up._

 _And in good timing too, his soon to wife should be expecting their first child soon. They wanted to get married before they welcome their baby boy to our world._

 _'I should call Yuu to prepare my tuxedo for tomorrow. I'll do so during lunch.'_

" _Senpai"_

 _Hearing a familiar monotone tone, I found Koneko-chan standing next to me trying to get my attention. She had been pulling on my jacket's sleeve_

 _Seems I doses off thinking about tomorrows event._

" _Apologies for not noticing you sooner, Koneko-chan. Is there something you needed?"_

 _She continued to stare at me in a blank stare but I knew exactly what she wanted._

" _I bought some this morning on my way here. I left them in my school bag back in homeroom. Let's go get them together?"_

 _Koneko-chan nodded._

 _So, I headed back to homeroom with Koneko-chan in tow to get the sweets I normally buy for her, every morning._

 _She has a strict sweet tooth just as Kuroka implied. I'd be laughing but decided against it._

 _While we're walking to homeroom, we stop before the vice-president of the student council, Tsubaki-senpai, and two of its members. Momo and Tsubasa._

 _In their hands were a stack of papers and forms. Some had signatures on them and some didn't not._

" _Morning ladies, is there anything I can do to help."_

 _I asked politely seeing as I too, am a member of the student council._

 _Tsubaki-senpai looked up briefly to find both myself and Koneko-chan standing before them._

" _Hyoudou-kun. No, it's nothing you need concern yourself with. Sona-kaichou personally, wanted myself, Momo-san, and Tsubasa-san to take these forms to the principal."_

" _Hmm, I can't argue if kaichou said it's important. Very well, let me know if something comes up. I'll be sure to do my rounds during next period."_

" _Thank you, Hyoudou-kun. I'll inform Sona-kaichou about this when I see her."_

" _Sounds good. Come on, Koneko-chan, let's get you those sweets. I'll see you back at the headquaters. Tsubaki-senpai, Momo-chan, Tsubasa-san."_

" _See you later, Ise-kun."_

" _Later, Ise."_

" _Till we meet again, Hyoudou-kun."_

 _Hearing Momo-chan, Tsubasa-san, and Tsubaki-senpai say goodbye to me. I smiled and walked past the girls. Koneko-chan nodded to the females of the student council and followed after me._

 _Returning to homeroom, everyone paid no attention to myself and Koneko-chan. Talking with friends and close acquaintance._

 _Finding my school bag and opening it, I pulled out a bag of fruit flavored gummy animals that you can only get in Tokyo._

 _And Koneko-chan absolutely loves this stuff. That's why I bought some of the companies shares on the stock market. That way I can get these snacks, absolutely free and deliver right to my doorstep!_

 _Koneko-chan took the offered snacks from my hand, opened the bag and grabbed a handful of them. She sighed contently with a dreamy, blissful expression on her visage._

 _And for a slight second there, I thought I heard Koneko-chan purr?_

 _It was done so softly, that without this sensitive hearing of mine. I never would have heard it._

 _'Kuroka... Koneko-chan really is your sister...'_

 _Sitting down behind my desk. I stretch my arms behind my head._

" _Look it's Sona-sama!"_

 _Hearing a female student say that with excitement in her tone. I looked to the entrance and there with a chessboard, with all the pieces standing upright._

 _Is Sona-senpai... and it seems she was looking for me because next thing I knew it. She was sitting across from me. The chessboard sat in-between us on my desk._

 _Koneko-chan looked at the two of us, still happily enjoying her snack._

" _Isn't a little early for a game of chess, Sona-senpai? I'm all for it but break is about over."_

 _Sona-senpai instead smirked at me. Her eyes held a challenging aura behind her square-rimmed glasses._

" _A quick game is all I ask, Hyoudou-kun. I wish for a rematch against my loss to you."_

 _Fun fact, this is not our second time playing. It's our eighteenth._

 _When I defeated Sona-senpai the first time in the student council room. She would challenge me every opportunity she got._

 _Which ended with her defeated but not giving up._

 _And I liked that about her._

" _Very well, just don't come looking for another rematch right away..."_

 _Offering her the first move, Sona-senpai moved one of her pawns with myself doing the same._

 _We seems to have garnered a crowd, as we were soon surrounded by members of my class and other students from other classes._

" _Sona-kaichou is playing Hyoudou-kun in chess!?"_

" _Amazing! Look how serious they are!"_

" _They're are really into this game?"_

" _Sona-kaichou can beat Hyoudou easily..."_

" _Nah ah, I bet Hyoudou-kun can win without really trying!"_

" _Sona-sama has never shown this side of her?"_

 _A student said mentioning Sona-senpai's challenging smirk and visage that screamed about her dedication to the game._

" _Perhaps it has to deal with Hyoudou-kun...?"_

" _Everyone you're forgetting that Sona-kaichou and Hyoudou-senpai are on the student council. It's just a friendly game!"_

" _Ohhhhh..."_

 _It took the calming voice of a first year to silence the crowd but they stayed and focus on my and Sona-senpai's game._

 _Moving and then taking one of her pawns. I saw the three girls from before walk into the room._

 _'What are those three doing here?'_

 _As I was thinking about this. My brain registered the sudden weight on my lap, followed by a glimpse of white hair belonging to Koneko-chan._

 _She was sitting on my lap having used my momentarily confusion to sneak in unseen._

 _As the crowd began anew with seeing Koneko-chan sitting down on my lap. And had no intention of removing herself._

 _I acquiesce and allowed her to stay._

 _It was at this point and time, Tsubaki-senpai and the girls spotted me and Sona-senpai within the crowd, and approached us._

 _While this was happening I took one last look at the entrance to see Akeno-chan standing there. Looking at me, Koneko-chan sitting on my lap, then at the girls of the student council._

 _'She must be reporting for Rias-senpai.'_

 _Returning back to our game just in time for Sona-senpai to take my knight._

 **xox**

I wore a smile on my lips, sitting in peace. After ceasing in my fun with Asia and Koneko-chan. After they both had their orgasms from only groping their asses.

They were fast asleep, nestling the back of their heads against my chest. One arm wrapped around their waist in a secure fashion.

To prevent them from falling off my lap, while asleep.

Shirayuki and Kuesu however, are awake. Nothing had changed with them.

Currently, was Serafall glaring cutely at me. But most of her childish anger is towards Sona-kaichou.

Who by default tried to hide herself amongst her peerage to escape Serafall's wrath.

 **xox**

" _Wow, your mornings are always exciting, senpai."_

" _Exciting is not a word I'd use lightly."_

 _Lunchtime, I was sitting in my usual spot under a tree which in turn provided cooling shade. With me are Ruri and Koneko-chan who decided to join us by taking my lap._

 _Just like back in homeroom._

 _Eating the bento lunch that Ruri always provides for me. I sighed contently at the taste of her homemade cooking._

" _Ruri I say this a million times over, but. With your cooking skills you'd make one hell of a wife. I envy the man who captures your heart."_

 _Ruri had the deceny to blush at my complement. She quickly shook the feeling, bringing a hand to cover her lips. She laughed behind the hand over her lips. Staring back at me._

" _Ara, senpai, if I didn't know about you like I do. I'd be thinking you're creating a harem of girls you have met here?"_

" _Nonsense. If I wanted a harem I would have conquer you first."_

 _Saying it like a joke. Ruri however, misinterpreted something else. Blushing up a storm, she unconsciously brought her arms up to cover herself._

 _Looking at me like some beast, frightful and scare._

" _W-W-W-What d-do you p-plan to do to m-me?"_

" _Huh? Calm down, Kuroneko. It was a joke."_

 _Getting a hold of herself, Ruri exhale several times to steady her breathing. She refused to look at me as we continued our lunch period. Koneko-chan had a deadpan stare after witnessing all this._

 **[Ara~ You're aren't possibly considering adding this girl to your ever-growing harem. Ne, Ise?]**

 **{Issei... She does make a point. This particular female friend prepares all your meals, among other things. Perhaps you should add her, as well?}**

 _'Do you hear yourselves? Ruri is a good friend and I'm well aware about her growing feelings for me. But adding her to the harem...? She'd never go through with it.'_

 _I had gotten used to saying harem. Having accepted this change in my life, weeks ago._

 **(I don't know, partner. She seems interested from what I'm sensing.)**

 _Ddraig, as well as Albion share my senses. Whatever I see, smell, touch, hear, taste, they too experience and vise-versa._

 _Though I'd appreciated if they didn't use it to help with my love life._

" _Senpai, you made Sona-senpai angry this morning."_

 _Koneko-chan spoke up, turning my attention away from my tenants._

" _Hmm. And what did senpai do to make Sona-senpai angry?"_

 _Ruri asked Koneko-chan, enjoying her own lunch on my lap._

" _Simply, I beat Sona-senpai at another game of chess. And while she's not angry, she sure is annoyed about her lost."_

" _Senpai almost made Sona-senpai cry."_

 _I felt a imaginary arrow pierce my heart at Koneko-chan's slightly harsh comment. No where in anyway did I make Sona-senpai upset to cause waterworks._

" _Ah, senpai. You're truly viscous, making a girl cry over a game..."_

" _Senpai is rude."_

" _Haha, that's right. Make fun of the winner who did nothing wrong."_

 _Koneko-chan and Ruri accepted that offer and continued with their teasing and joke comments._

 _We were having too much fun that we didn't noticed the approaching figures that were Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai._

" _Koneko-chan, Ise-kun! I hope you don't mind us? Ara, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having a date, Ise-kun?"_

 _Hearing the word 'date', followed by my name. Ruri's face became a bright shade of red, her mouth was wide open and the pupils in her eyes were comically smaller given her surprise._

" _D-Don't get the wrong idea!"_

 _She screamed loudly, scaring the birds nestled in the tree above us._

" _I see, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusion so early before introducing ourselves. I'm sorry.."_

 _Rias-senpai greeted us and then asked Ruri her name. Given that the both of them have never met, and Koneko-chan met her only today._

" _It's quite alright, senpai. I'm Gokou Ruri. Please take care of me."_

" _The same. Right, Akeno?"_

" _Hai, Buchou."_

" _Not at all, please sit."_

 _Accepting my offer. The two of them sat down in front of me, their curiosity peaked when they finally noticed Koneko-chan's choice of seating._

" _Ara Ara~ Koneko-chan, you have taken a real shine to Ise-kun!?"_

 _Not answering in her normal speaking voice. Koneko-chan surprised us all when her voice became timid and shy._

" _Senpai is nice and kind."_

 _Was all she could get out before looking down at her own lap. Placing a comforting hand on top of her head, I brush her white locks with gentle care, a smile of the same nature on my visage._

" _He sure is..."_

 _Ruri looked away from the group, having whispered this softly with a red hue on her cheeks._

 _Although the reactions on Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai spoke more about their relationship with Koneko-chan. They looked at each other then back at me._

 _They both offered loving smiles at me and Rias-senpai said this._

" _You are a kind soul, Ise-kun. Enough that Koneko-chan can show her true self."_

 _'True self? Kuroka should know more and can elaborate further.'_

" _Please continue to take care of Koneko-chan, Ise-kun. She has gone through a lot."_

 _Akeno-chan when she said this. I could see her eyes held pain within them. So she's still suffering too?_

" _Leave everything to me. I'll take good care of everything."_

 _I swore with conviction to the group of devils before me, minus Ruri of course._

 _On this day, I unconsciously opened the doorway that would decide my future with these devils._

…

" _Shrione nearly cried!"_

 _In the underground levels of my house. Myself and Kuroka had just finished training for the day. When I returned home after completing my rounds, around Kouh Academy. I returned to find Kuroka was busy training her body and her senjutsu powers._

 _I joined sometime later, since it had been a while since I trained my body._

 _And to take off the brace on my right leg, as it finally reached it's lifetime._

" _Yeah, she shyly answered Rias-senpai's question about my kindness... and that's when Koneko-chan was on the verge of crying."_

 _Using a table as support, as I tended to my injured right leg and remove the brace that granted me mobility on this injured leg of mine._

 _Kuroka stood before me. A towel wrapped around her shoulders. The two of us are covered in a mild sweat from our intense training._

 _The elevator 'ding' and opened to show Yuu and Ange carrying a platter with two cups of water on them._

 _Kuroka didn't say anything else, she took the offered water. Saying thanks and drank the cool liquid._

 _Saying thanks for my own cup. I down it slowly to quench my thirst._

 _Kuroka finished her glass and began talking again._

" _Shrione has never cried since our time serving **that** family."_

 _Understanding the heat behind Kuroka's words concerning a noble family of devils. I changed the topic._

" _The only reason for Koneko-chan to break down like she did today. Has to do with her trust in me. Sure she enjoys my company and vise-versa. I never expected her to do so in such a manner."_

 _Gritting my teeth while taking short pants to deal with the pain circling my leg at the removing of the walking brace._

 _My two maids grew concerned at the pain they saw on my face. I tried to hide it the best I could. Yet, they were met with failure._

 _Looking at the two of them. Offering them my best smile I said._

" _It's all right girls. I'm fine."_

 _Exhaling sharply at the returning nerves and feelings, returning to my calf and leg muscles after non-use for nearly three weeks._

 _Taking a needle from the table behind me. I jam it into my upper calf and waited as the morphine took effect._

" _Now I just need to bandage up my leg then take the regularly prescribed medication and-"_

" _Madara-kun."_

" _Yes?"_

 _Turning my attention to Kuroka. Yuu and Ange who were standing off to the side, listen in as well._

 _What stun me was the look Kuroka was showing us. The normally playful, seductive, teasing nekomata showed us, me! A look of lost hope regained, an image that didn't fit on the normally playful nekomata._

 _'Her history stretches deep, along with Koneko-chans.'_

" _Please take care of Shirone for me. Please...?"_

 _Saying nothing at first, I nodded in affirmative to Kuroka's plea._

" _Leave everything to me."_

 **xox**

Seeing that look on Kuroka's face through my memories. I could hear the leaders behind us and the young devils surrounding me, also deep in thought.

Starting to see the picture I always said spoke of Kuroka's true intentions and the love she has for Koneko-chan.

"I know... you're beginning to see what I always told others is the real Kuroka. But this isn't all of it. That's still to come. But with concerning her choices before she became a wanted criminal. If her's and mine roles were reversed."

Gently brushing Koneko-chan's bangs from her forehead. She smiled and snuggled into my warmth.

Letting out her cat ears and tail in her sleep.

"I would gladly become the villian if that meant the people I love could live their lives in peace."

 **xox**

 _Today was Saturday and the day of my squadmate's wedding day. Dressed in a black tuxedo along with a cast over my right leg and a walking cane, with a katana hidden inside the wooden cane._

 _For defensive purposes, of course._

 _I arrived just in time just as the bride was walked in by her father. Taking my place with my other squadmates and fellow grooms men._

 _Everyone stood and witnessed the lovely image of the bride walking down the aisle._

 _In my adult disguise of Izuna. I waved to my squadmate who upon seeing me. He nodded once, as his lovely bride and soon-to-be wife took his hand._

" _Friends and family memebers! We are gathered here today to-"_

…

" _Cheers!"_

 _After the wedding and the reception itself was nearing it climax._

 _I joined my former squad-mates near the lake for a cold beer and to reminiscence our time during and after the last war._

" _So, Leo... Now that you got hitch, where you and the mrs. plan to spend your honeymoon?"_

 _Ichiro, a Lance Corporal asked Leo, a Gunnery Sergeant and the groom of today's wedding reception._

" _Yeah, come on, Leo! You have been keeping quiet about your future plans since the bachelor party last night?"_

 _Arata, a Private First Class who's been promoted to Corporal._

" _Bastard wouldn't spill when that stripper giving him a lap dance. He's not talking."_

 _Hayate, is my third in command being a Captain. His quick-thinking and ferocity on the battlefield made him a monster feared by our enemies and our own military._

 _Jugo, while the quiet member of our group. His sniping skills nearly match my own. He's a Sergeant with a promotion to Staff Sergeant quickly approaching._

" _He just doesn't want his wife beating him to a pulp because his friends wouldn't shut up about it."_

 _Jugo was also a joker amongst our group. Taking a drink from his beer, as the guys laughed at his humor._

" _Maa, Maa, let's calm down. Leo obviously doesn't want us knowing because it's embarrassing."_

" _His balls dropped the moment he nearly cut his wife's hand when cutting the cake."_

 _Sparked another rounds of laughter from the guys at Arata's expense._

 _Nobuyuki, the man who tried to calm the group. He's consider the pretty boy of our group, according to Shin. Nobuyuki is First Lieutenant, and Shin, another handsome face is a Sergeant Major._

 _The last two guys of our team our Ren and Takeda._

 _Ren is a Sergeant_

 _And Takeda was once a Staff Sergeant too. But due to his combat skills and leadership skills during the battle of Berlin and sea warfare over the waters of Japan and Australia. He was promoted to Captain and made my second in command._

" _Alright you assholes, enough about my life. What about you Shin, got anything to tell the group?"_

" _Fuck you that's my answer."_

 _The group erupted in laughter again before calming ourselves of the shenanigans._

" _Come on, Shin. You and Izuna here aren't tied down or have plans of getting married. Why is that?"_

 _Even with Ren, he still couldn't get anything out of his squad-mate and friend._

" _Because I'm not the married type. I don't see myself settling down with one woman and that's it. Besides I'm enjoying my single life too much."_

" _Enjoying all the pussy knocking at your door everynight!"_

" _Shin, Shin? Here's a question. How are you not dead?"_

 _His response was to flip off, Hayate and Takeda._

" _Well screw you too, ya asshole. I hope those STD's turn your balls black and they shriver up into your anus."_

" _What the absolute fuck, Takeda!"_

" _Jugo's right, what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

" _ **Guys that's enough."**_

 _Even if I was no longer their commander and boss. They still followed my orders, despite me no longer with the military._

" _Ahem. Moving on, how come you ain't got a girl of your own, Izuna?"_

 _Hearing the change of our conversation towards me. The guys focus was on me._

" _ **Well, I'm busy. My work as an engineer for JDSF takes my time where I'm barely even home. It's-"**_

" _Shut up."_

" _That's dog shit and you know it, Izuna."_

" _A guy like you has all the time in the world to at least get a fuck in, once in a while."_

" _ **Yeah, fuck you guys, too."**_

 _Taking a swig of my beverage, getting a slight, very slight buzz. As this was my fourth beer all night._

 _Ignoring the crazy that was these drunkens. I looked at my data paired glove to see an unread message in my inbox._

 _Choosing to excuse myself, I walked back towards the reception hall and away from my squad-mates._

" _ **Sahashi Minato?"**_

 _Was the name of the sender. It confused me as I haven't heard from him since he helped me a few weeks back.._

 _Clicking it open, I readed through its contents. My eyes narrowed as I readed every line and every paragraph at least three times._

 _Finishing the message, I deleted it then chugged the rest of my beer before tossing the empty bottle into the lake._

 _Walking on my cane towards my team. Giving my thanks and wishes to Leo, then saying farewell to the rest of my team._

 _I walked back to my car. The drive back to Kouh was done in silences, while I pondered about the message Minato sent._

 **xox**

"Just some fun with my old team and squadmates from my time in the military. Those were good times."

To clarify that memory, as I'm sure everyone was puzzled about our behavior.

 **xox**

 _Riding in a military chopper taking me to Tokyo. It was around nine in the morning when I was picked up in front of my house._

 _My neighbors sure got one hell of a surprise when they saw a helicopter land on my door step._

 _The message sent by Minato stated he wished to see my new armor I had been developing for over a year now. I had originally wanted to reveal it in April._

 _However, Minato offered a deal with me I almost couldn't walk away from._

 _So, now. Here I am dressed in my personal battle armor, it covered everything but my head since I removed my helmet. I waited in my seat as Raven Tower could be seen, as we got closer._

 _The pilot operating the helicopter I was in, he set us down on a landing pad on the roof. Waiting there with his black trench coat, hood covering his face entirely. Hands hidden behind his back._

 _Minato Sahashi joined by his sectary and two men in military uniforms. Generals I guessed, more importantly Minato's generals. It was no secret that Sahashi Minato had his own private military._

 _When he himself joined JDSF during the last war._

 _Standing up from my seat, I placed my helmet sitting next to me over my head. The visor glowed bright blue and dimmed to nothing. Grabbing my SCAR-H assault rifle in the seat across from me. Priming it ready with removing its safety._

 **\- The armor is Spartian Locke's armor from Halo 5: Guardians. I don't play Halo anymore but I love his armor design.**

 _I walked off the helicopter._

 _Sliently, I walked to stand in front of the group of four. Minato smiled beneath his hood and welcomed me._

" _So nice of you to join us on short notice, Uchiha Izuna."_

" _ **Think nothing of it. I'm honored to be here myself."**_

" _Very well. I do hope you don't mind the audience I had gathered. We all wish to see what your armor and your skills in general are capable of. Shows us the legend that the world knows and secretly fears."_

" _If you will follow me, Izuna-sama. We have prepared a obstacle course for you."_

 _Nodding, I followed behind the Sahashi group, as they lead me to another room inside the tower._

…

" _Well done, well done."_

 _Minato clapped joysly._

 _I had just completed the obstacle course prepared for me, which was to test the limits of my MK 2 battle armor. And I'm greatly impressed by how well it works._

 _The armor proved to work great for every situation this obstacle course provided. I'm surprised and filled with pride at the work of my latest creations was a success._

 _Storing my weapon onto my back where it stayed. I turned around to find Minato standing there, a smirk on his lips but the hood hid his eyes. I didn't know what exactly was going on inside that head of his._

" _Heh, heh, well done. That was quite a show you put on! I'm impressive with how you executed and controlled the battlefield with such ease."_

" _ **You're words are appreciated, Minato-sama."**_

" _Now, let's make a deal, as explained in the E-mail I sent you."_

 _The other part about that E-mail that I didn't agree with fully._

 _Was that Minato wanted to buy my armor's blueprints and the armors currently in storage._

 _He offered to pay a vast wealth for the blueprints themselves. The armors already made are just a bonus._

 _I was glad the helmet hid my face. I didn't wish for my undecided expression to show weaknexx to Minato._

 _A man known infamously as, "The **Demon King** "._

" _ **I'm not completely convinced. I already promised my benefactors in JDSF that they have first pick when the armor was ready."**_

 _Most rich billionaires who are told no, to something they want. They sometimes throw a mini tantrum. Imagine my surprised expression underneath my helmet when Minato remained calm._

 _Not an ounce of anger on his visage. Just that unknown smirk on his lips that told many things, except his true intentions._

" _I'm well aware of your loyalty to the military. After all, I too, still support my country despite my lavish lifestyle. As former brothers in arms. I understand the difficulty of this decision your force to make."_

" _Which is why I'm offering a generous amount of money to buy a copy of the blueprints. While, you can still sell your inventions to the military as promised."_

 _ **'I don't know.'**_

" _You have online banking, Izuna?"_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _Check your balance."_

 _Going on my data paired glove to check my balance. I brought it close to my face waiting for the numbers to finish counting._

 _I almost lost my balance at the amount he was paying me for a copy of the blueprints_

" _ **This- This still isn't enough to persuade me...-"**_

" _That amount, directly deposited into your bank account every month for the next ten years."_

" _ **Well, you certainly know how to drive a bargin, Minato. You have yourself a deal."**_

 _We shook on it as our deal was a success. It only got better with Minato offering me a job as head engineer and scientist within his Applied Science Division._

 _Rather than make a hasty decision after making a huge deal before hand. I asked for time to think on his offer._

 _Minato agreed and he offered until the end of March._

" _One more thing before you go."_

 _Minato stopped then pulled something from within his coat pockets. In his hand is a blank CD disk in a colored case._

 _Handing me the desk, I examine it while Minato brief me on its origin._

" _My spies rip this off a secret agent from Amercia. He was CIA. I've already examine the contents on it. There is nothing on it because you need the other disk to read the full message. I'm giving it to you, so you may give it to the emperor. Given your friendship with him."_

" _ **You said that there is a second disk and I need both to read the message?"**_

" _Exactly. I'd be careful until you have the other disk, hide it before giving them to the emperor. I believe someone wants to start a war, and whatever is on those desk is our counter to their schemes."_

 _Hiding the desk in the utility belt around the armor's waist. While running a background check through my data paired glove._

" _ **You have my word. I'll get this to his highness and stop anyone involved."**_

 _Heading back to the helipad on the roof. Minato seems to have guessed my real identity as a-_

 _'He used a clone to speak with me... huh? His leg injury must be serious for him to pull this stunt on me of all people. No matter, I already knew the moment he accepted our agreement yesterday.'_

…

 _As Minato more than likely already discover. I had sent a clone to the meeting because of my right leg. Before I dispel the clone, I'll have him deliver the desk to the safety of my underground laboratory beneath my house._

 _Wearing the exact same clothes I wore when I was in town weeks ago. Except the added addition of my cast and walking cane in hand._

 _I had the grey facemask over the lower portion of my face. Walking silently, avoiding the populace around me._

 _My destination was Izumo Inn._

 _Before that however, I stopped by the Arima cafe were I was greeted by Isshin himself._

 _We both caught up about our lifes, Isshin asking about Yuu's health and overall happiness. Where I answered truthfully about her time as my personal maid._

 _I also brought up my desires to become a doctor and start my own hospital._

 _Isshin having a say and founder of many businesses under the Arima name. Hospitals being one of those businesses. I received hard hitting evidence and information about the medicine field under a hour, than reading five books for about three hours._

 _Front to back, and back to front, three times!_

 _Concluding our business meeting together. Saying farewell, I carried myself to Izumo Inn, finding the place fairly easy and with little disturbance._

 _The disturbance being Karasuba, I mean._

 _Knocking on the door and waiting for someone, likely Miya to open the door. Checking the straight-edge katanta with no hilt hidden inside my cane._

 _Quickly, I hid it away when the lovely sound of Miya's voice was heard coming closer._

 _Miya is dressed in her normal miko outfit, and there is a broom in her hand. A brief blush adorn her cheeks as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. She smiled at me and welcome me inside._

" _Izuna-kun, if I knew you'd be stopping by today. I would have had more time to prepare."_

 _Removing my shoes at the door, my sock clad feet barely made a sound on the wooden surface of Izumo's flooring._

" _ **Sorry for not warning you in advance, Miya-san. I was in town for a meeting that concluded an hour ago. I need to return back to Akane city later tonight, so I thought I should visit my favorite landlady before I leave."**_

 _Miya blushed and turned away from me at my complement. Chuckling behind my facemask at how shy she becomes at my teasing._

 _We arrived at the dining room where Miya slid the door open. Inside were Uzume, Akitsu, and Kagari watching TV. At the sound of the door opening and spotting me standing next to Miya._

 _Uzume jump from her seat and launch herself at me._

 _Even if I am handicap by an injure leg. I caught Uzume's flying body with ease._

" _ **Hey there, Uzume."**_

 _Uzume removed herself from me to take a good look at my overall apperance. She gasped when she finally noticed the cast over my right leg and walking cane in my hand._

" _Bro, did Karasuba do this to you?! What happened?"_

 _Miya at hearing the name Karasuba from Uzume. I saw the look of hatred in her brown colored orbs._

 _Wishing to defuse the situation I answered honestly about my leg injury._

" _ **Haha, no this was not from Karasuba. No, I got something else from her. This was from a late night mission a few weeks back."**_

 _The other male in the room, Kagari, stood up and joined our conversation. Akitsu joined as well, but stood next to me like an unmoving and silent guardian._

" _Late night mission? You don't mean that mess with the Yakuza where they topple a freaking building!?"_

" _ **The very same. My landing wasn't exactly plan and I needed to improvise."**_

" _Improvise?"_

" _Relax Kagari-san. Izuna-kun here is quite alright."_

" _ **While my intended target however, didn't come out as lucky."**_

" _Still bro, what happened with Karasuba. You gave her your sword for her to hold. Then you brought us home and next morning your gone?"_

 _Miya and Kagari become intrigued at the mention of my katana and my battle with Karasuba._

" _ **Nothing I couldn't handle. She did leave me a nasty scar on my chest. Not to worry, since I left her a little something too. Probably explains why she hasn't come asking for a rematch."**_

" _If that **woman** even dares to step through my yard, I'll won't stop myself from killing her."_

" _ **Maa, Maa. Miya, calm yourself. Everything is alright."**_

 _Calming herself at the mention of my kind words. Miya took deep breaths. She smiled at me in gratitude._

" _ **I hope I'm not being a bother or anything. But may I ask for a cup of tea?"**_

" _Of course, Izuna-kun."_

 _Miya led us to the kitchen where she remembered a piping hot, and fresh batch of tea from earlier today._

 _Sliding the door open. We were mildly surprised at another guest in the kitchen._

 _Problem is... she's only in a light pink apron._

 _Hearing the door slide open, Kazehana spun around, the apron she was wearing moved with her spinning, just barely covering her large breasts and womanhood. Her backside was completely left bare._

" _Welcome home, Izuna-kun!"_

 _My reaction was normal. While I do find Kazehana-san incredibly sexy and desireable. My will of steel is not so easily broken._

 _The others however..._

" _Nee-san! T-This is the..."_

" _Oi, cover yourself, damn it!"_

" _Ah... an idea to use on Izuna-sama."_

 _ **'I'm just going to ignore that last one, alright.'**_

" _Kazehana-san, I see your doing well."_

 _Kazehana stood before me, lowered my facemask and placed her index finger on my lips. She brought her head closer to mine. A healthy blush was on her face and not from an alcoholic buzz._

" _Using "san" towards your new wife? It's Kazehana. Just...call...me-"_

 _And before she could finish that sentence. Miya with a deadpan stare, hit Kazehana-san over the head with a ladle. Soon followed by a aura of dread and despair._

" _The naked apron outfit is forbidden in the Izumo Inn."_

" _Why Miya... What a scary face..."_

 _Remembering who's house she was in. Kazehana-san put back on her normal clothes which were no different from the apron she was just wearing._

 _In her hands is a bottle of sake. Miya seeing the bottle grew angry but hid it and resume getting tea for everyone.._

" _Got into Miya's private stash again, Kazehana?"_

" _Miya seriously needs to hide her stuff if she wants nee-san to stop stealing from her."_

" _Ara~ Do you have something to say...? Kagari-san, Uzume-san."_

 _The aura of death returned and the two sekirei were sure that the hannya mask is behind them as well._

" _ **Enough of that, Miya-san. You made your point."**_

 _Defusing the situation because Akitsu was shivering in fear behind me. Funny, since her power deals with ice._

 _Kazehana-san was unaffected and stood next to me._

" _Izuna-kun is right, Miya. How do you plan to impress a man if you're so controlling."_

 _Miya glared at Kazehana which grew in intensity at her pushing her body close to mine._

" _ **Kazehana-san, don't say such things. Miya-san is perfect how she is. And we're not married. I don't see any ring on either of our fingers."**_

" _Awww, Izuna-kun! Don't say that, I love you too much."_

 _Kazehana-san tried to get me to blush by pushing her body onto me, while Akitsu who was watching this over my shoulder._

 _Joined in making it a double effort._

 _Kagari and Uzume turned to Miya to see her reaction to all this._

 _Only to catch their mouths from dropping at seeing the happy, blissful look over their landlady's face._

 _The two sekirei looked at each other once and shrug their shoulders._

" _Nee-san. Stop hogging Izuna!"_

 _Uzume decided enough was enough and joined in too._

 _Kagari looked at my suffering under three female sekireis then to his smitten landlady who casted her eyes at me before looking away._

" _...Miya... are you...- No, that's idiotic. There's no way she crushing on Izuna, right?"_

 _The only male sekirei at Izumo didn't know how right he was._

 _Now in the hallway with the front door behind me. Akitsu stood behind my right shoulder, watching for anything suspicious like a guardian. Everyone was here to see me off._

" _ **Not saying that I don't like your company, Kazehana-san. But how did you know I'd be visiting when Miya didn't know?"**_

 _Before Kazehana-san could come up with an excuse dealing with love and such. Another female's voice was heard above us._

" _Fufufu, that would be my doing, Izu-tan."_

 _A piece of the ceiling tile was moved to the side, causing an opening in the ceiling. Followed shortly by a giggling red haired girl wearing glasses._

" _I didn't mean to spy on you, Izu-tan. It's just Kazehana-tan wanted to see you again. You don't visit often like you did in the past."_

" _Matsu, closed that opening and return to your room."_

 _Miya demanded at the red haired brain type sekirei who disappeared with a 'kyaa'. Closing the opening, and returning to her room or hiding spot in the wall._

" _Yep, Matsu informed me you were in the city. So, I wanted to surprise you, Izuna-kun. I wanted us-"_

 _Stopping mid sentence from Miya slamming her ladle on Kazehana's head again. The deadpan stare returing as she removed the silver spoon from her collegue's head._

" _No illict activity inside Izumo Inn, Kazehana-san. Don't make me throw you out again."_

" _...Miya... you seriously have to stop being so up-tight with these rules of yours."_

 _The two sekirei bickered before Miya slammed her ladle on Kazehana's head once again._

 _Walking up to me, Miya handed me a bento box with a lavender cloth wrapped around it. Taking the offered box lunch from her hand. We smiled at each other._

" _I know you have a busy schedule, Izuna-kun. I hope you find time to enjoy a good lunch to get you through the work day."_

" _ **Thanks Miya."**_

 _Gently taking the bento box from her hands, I stored it away for later._

 _Giggling was heard behind us, brought our attention to Kazehana-san and Uzume who found something funny enough to be giggling at._

" _Miya, you can't see it yourself. But you look like Izuna-kun's wife handing her husband his lunch."_

" _Nee-san! Don't tease Miya about that... It's better to get a picture for evidence."_

" _Ah, good idea, Uzume-chan."_

 _I found the two sekirei womens antics to be a riot, however. The purple mismas and aura of death surrounding a certain landlady's form spoke otherwise._

 _Kagari saw the state Miya was in and did the smart thing of joining me at my side, next to Akitsu._

 _The two giggling women noticed too late of their doom fate, Miya having moved from her spot stood before the two._

 _A sickly sweet smile and eyes closed greeted the two. Who had cringed in fear at their mistake and regreting their earlier actions._

" _Kazehana-san... Uzume-san...?"_

" _Y-Yes?"_

 _Instead of words being said. Miya simply held up her ladle, the smile on her face didn't help Kazehana and Uzume relax at all._

 _Two smacks to the head and the unconscious bodies of Kazehana and Uzume lying against the wall, supporting each other._

 _Miya sighed, almost happily at what she just did. Turning around to greet the three of us with a smile._

 _I smiled in return, having found nothing wrong about the act of violence. Akitsu and Kagari sweat dropped and said nothing._

 _Choosing to not further piss off Miya and welcome her wrath._

" _ **Nevermind them, Miya-san. They're just teasing. I'm sure you made Takehito-san, a very happy man when alive. And I'm postive if you do find love again you'll make that lucky man, the happiest in the entire world. I need to go. Bye everyone."**_

 _Waving goodbye to the three sekirei next to me, then to Matsu through a hidden camera behind me above the front door. And uttering a silent goodbye for Kazehana-san and Uzume in my head, as I was out the door of Izumo Inn._

" _Man, these mornings sure are noisy. I'm surprise the cops haven't been called."_

 _Kagari retreated to his room to take a nap. Leaving Miya, Akitsu, and the unconscious Kazehana and Uzume lying against a wall._

 _While Akitsu's expression remained neutral. Miya's however, was estatic. Her face had a heavy blush and she smiled behind her kimono sleeve when she brought the article of clothing to her lips._

 _'Izuna-kun. He said wife! Oh my, why am I acting like a school girl who just found love. Hmm. Hyoudou Miya? It does sound nice when I say it, what would Izuna-kun think?'_

 _While Miya was acting giddy, lost in her thoughts. Perverted giggling could be heard through a speaker hanging up against a wall behind Miya and Akitsu._

" _Ufufufu, Miya-tan. Did Izuna really have that much of an impact on you? I'm sure if you were to run and catch up to him and confess. You'd both would be on your honeymoon by next month."_

" _And a certain brain type sekirei I know will be thrown out of my house for not paying any rent or doing chores to help around the Inn. A freeloader such as yourself will not last a week on her own."_

 _Miya was joking about throwing Matsu out, but-_

" _Ahhh! Miya-tan! Please forgive Matsu! Matsu will do anything, just please don't kick Matsu out."_

 _See... Everything handle perfectly._

" _Akitsu-san, mind helping me with cleaning?"_

" _Ah... Yes."_

…

 _Sunday morning after returning from sunday mass, I joined my parents at home who they, themselves were having breakfast since they had woken up not too long ago._

 _A smiple meal of pancakes stacked, bacon, hash browns, and drink of our own choosing._

 _Taking a sip of my orange juice, placing the cup on the table. I continued cutting through my tower of pancakes, keeping a conversation with my parents during._

" _...And Sona-senpai wants us to begin patting students down for anything that's deemed indecent. Life at Kouh is fun for the time being, but it does have it's moments where everything just doesn't make senses."_

" _Anything to report?"_

 _Chichiue said, taking a bite of his pancakes. In his other hand was this morning's paper._

 _Another fun fact is there's an article about my hidden personal, 'Madara'. On the front page though nothing worth reading however._

" _Nothing, Chichiue. Since girls outnumber us boys, the only reports we get are peeping toms and the like."_

" _Sounds horrible... For those boys I mean. After all, Ise. When Mitsuki-chan was being peeked on in juinor high. You left an imprint on those boys, terrifing them and perhaps scaring them. Not that I'm showing sympathy for those boys."_

 _Chichiue and I sweat dropped at Hahaue's course of thinking. But she's not wrong, I leave scars on perverts who believe they can get away with peeping._

 _The female population of Kouh Academy hold me in high regards, next to the pretty boy, Yuuto Kiba. The prince of Kouh, himself._

 _Even the first years who always call me, 'onii-chan senpai', they're constantly folllowing me around and asking me to do things with them an older brother would do._

 _Like be friendly to them, call them my little sisters. But the one that always surprises me would be the first years asking me to punish them or be angry should they do something inappropriate._

 _Sometimes they do these things without accident, all on purpose to see me angry with them. Of course they always fail because I catch them._

" _Haha... Hahaue, you have nothing to worry about. I'm popular with the girls there as it is."_

" _Ohhh? And will we be seeing a girl home soon, Ise? Are you hiding a secret girlfriend from your tou-san and I."_

 _Chichiue looked away from his paper, as he and Hahaue looked at me. Teasing smiles and smirks sent my way._

 _Rather than fall for they rise to see me stutter and blushing. I drank from my cup of orange juice and said._

" _Not at the moment no. I'll find myself a girlfriend after I finish my work. And I'll bring her for you both to meet her."_

" _That's all I'm asking for, Ise."_

 _Hahaue said with a smile and Chichiue nodded his head, returning to his morning paper._

 _We talked about anything leading from my time at Kouh Academy, to hanging out with my friends, Chichiue's promotion at work, etc._

 _Though I notice my parents were ignoring some questions I asked about them. They would smile at me and say that everything is alright._

 _Not thinking too much into, since I didn't want to be proved wrong later. I left it as is._

 _Finishing our breakfast, Chichiue left for the living room to finish his reading. Staying on my seat at the table, I fumbled around with my data paired glove, activily searching for the other disk to go with the half I have._

 _A 3-D model of the city was projected on my data paired glove, I typed on the touchpad looking for anything unusual that will give me a lead in my search._

" _Ise! Can you help me dry these dishes?"_

" _On it, Hahaue."_

 _Before I stood up from my seat. I received a text from none other than... Miyabi? I wonder why she's texting me._

 _Sure she and the other hotogi maidens have my number._

 _Miyabi doesn't call or text me as much as the others do. Because of her shyness and crush on me, recently since I have been dating Miyabi and Tomoe. Miyabi has been showing signs of being more confident in herself._

 _Perhaps this could be a fruit, while still a bud it shows promise of real growth._

 _Opening the message, it said that she wanted to meet at the shopping market. Sending a reply, I joined Hahaue in the kitchen._

…

 _Arriving at the shopping market in downtown. Wearing causal clothes and a black high-collared jacket over my clothing. The weather was becoming increasely colder as we get closer to spring._

 _My right leg was nearly fully healed, just a couple more days off it and I should be fine._

 _Spotting Miyabi standing off to the side. She was wearing casual clothes for everyday and a wicker basket in her hands. She was waiting patiently for me to arrive._

 _I shouldn't keep her waiting._

 _Calling Miyabi as I neared her, she heard me calling her name and turned to face me._

 _I could tell she is still slightly embarrass about us, as a couple, secret or not. Miyabi blushed at the sight of me now standing before her, my height easily surpassing hers._

" _I-Ise-kun."_

" _You wanted to go shopping together, right Miyabi?"_

 _Still blushing, she nodded her head once and turning away from my gaze._

" _Y-Yes, the girls and I are throwing a small party for Shirayuki-chan's otou-san, who's birthday is on Tuesday. So I'm buying supplies for the dinner we're preparing, a-and, and-"_

 _Bringing my hand to Miyabi's cheek. Resting my palm against her redding cheeks, I smiled softly to calm the poor girl down._

" _It's alright. Whatever reasons it's for I'll answer them. You don't need to try too hard. Ne, Miyabi?"_

" _U-Um, o-okay."_

" _Good. Now let's get this shopping over with. You have the list?"_

" _Uh... y-yes! Here you go."_

 _Handing me a paper list from the wicker basket, reading everything on said list. I lead Miyabi to the correct stands I knew where to find most of these ingredients._

 _Not too far away, having seen where she was hiding through sensing her aura. Tomoe was hiding behind a building looking at Miyabi's interaction with me and watching us walk together through the market._

" _That's it, Miyabi. Just take everything slow with Hyoudou. Hopefully, you don't pass out like in the practice runs."_

 _Tomoe followed behind us remaining unseen by hiding in plain sight. Her clothing was casual for everyday uses._

 _Back to Miyabi and me, I discreely would look over my shoulder and find Tomoe following us. Doing anything and using everything to remain hidden._

 _Her stealth is pretty good, I may consider her skills when I begin recruiting members for the Heavenly Dragons. For now, I'm still in the phase of supporting and backing my faction's wealth._

 _Choosing to leave Tomoe alone, I turned back to Miyabi. Who despite her shyness, she was having a great time. She would point out several food stands and the vendors behind them. Telling me a little about their personalitys and movitations._

 _I was appall, only slightly at how knowledgeable Miyabi was about the people of this district. It was nice seeing the normally clumsy, shy, and demure Hotaka Miyabi unwind where she's comfortable enough to talk like I'm not standing beside her right now._

" _Well, if it's not Miyabi-kun! And you have a boyfriend now too?"_

 _Approaching a meat and fish stand, the vendor being a slightly older man in his mid-fortys, he had black hair and brown eyes. And a rugged face with a slight stubble, showing he recently shaved._

" _Ah!"_

 _Miyabi let out a surprised, frightful scream at the mention of the two of us now dating. Secretly, of course but dating nonetheless._

" _Hey there, Nobu-san."_

" _Oh, I didn't notice that was you, Issei. I wasn't sure who Miyabi-kun was dating from this distances. But knowing she has a nice and caring guy like you, I can retire in peace."_

" _Mou! Nobu-san, stop making such crazy accusations."_

 _Nobu-san and myself enjoyed a good laugh at Miyabi's embarrass expression. Deciding to save my girlfriend before she passes out from embarrassment._

 _We ordered what we needed with me paying for it, much to Miyabi's disappointment. Wanting to pay for herself, I smiply told her that this is what normal couples do._

 _Causing Miyabi to blush furiously once more. Causing another round of laughters from Nobu-san._

 _Taking her hand I dragged the embarrassed Miyabi to another stand to finish her shopping list._

 _Tomoe seeing us on the move again followed at a safe pace to avoid detection. But she soon lost sight of us disappearing into the crowd._

" _I lost them. Now how I can support Miyabi if I don't know where she is?"_

" _You could be more honest about your feelings too, Tomoe."_

 _Tomoe upon instincts spun around and delivered a karate chop behind her. Her eyes widen at finding me there and gripping her karate chop with no effort._

" _Hyoudou?"_

 _Tomoe exclaimed. She looked for Miyabi, finding her browsering a fruit stand._

" _Relax, Tomoe. I didn't mean to scare you."_

 _Letting her hand go. Tomoe brought it to her side, she rubbed her hand from the tight grip I had around it. Apologizing for the trouble, I asked her again._

" _As I was saying. You should be more honest about your feelings Tomoe, and not worrying about Miyabi."_

" _I can't! I must be a good friend for Miyabi and support her relationship with you. After Miyabi gets the hang of it- Then I-I'll-"_

" _Please, enough of that."_

 _Closing the distances between us. I grabbed both of Tomoe's hands with my left. My right hand was gripping my cane._

 _Tomoe blushed at our close proximity. I found it cute since she rarely showed emotions like love, having very little knowledge about the subject in general._

" _You shouldn't sacrifice your happiest for the sake of another. While selfless, it will only end up hurting you in the end. Join us and you'll understand that we all can be happy, together."_

 _Watching Tomoe's reaction and feelings through her orange colored eyes. She was thinking about what I said and wondering if she too could share in the happiness._

 _Finally she nodded, I smiled and nodded as well. Guiding Tomoe to where Miyabi is. I explained everything to Miyabi who answered happily about Tomoe joining us._

 _Happy that her best friend could join together with her and me_

 _An hour later, we were walking out of the district. A wicker basket full of different meats, vegetables, fish, fruit, and two buckets of vanilla ice cream._

 _One bucket was in my hand and the second in Tomoe's._

" _Thank you for your help today, Ise-kun. I really appreciate it."_

 _Miyabi bowed causing her big breasts to bounce from the movement and bounce again when she returned to a standing position._

 _Ignoring this, I smiled and returned the thank you._

" _It's alright, Miyabi. I'm just glad I could help, especially with this injury of mine."_

" _A-Are you ok?"_

" _Really, Hyoudou. You're always finding yourself with injuries, I don't know if I should feel sorry anymore."_

" _T-Tomoe-chan!"_

 _Miyabi repramind her best friend who apologized saying she didn't mean it like that. Chuckling at the straight forwardness of Tomoe's getting the best of her. I defused the situation._

" _Maa, Maa. It's quite alright, Miyabi. Tomoe is right, I'm always getting these injuries and scars. I really shouldn't expect anyone to care anymore."_

" _Hyoudou, I sorry. I shouldn't said what I did-"_

" _No, you said the right thing, Tomoe. I honestly should be taking better care of myself. And I will, I'll be out of this cast hopefully at the end of the week. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Now lose those frowns. We have a birthday party to prepare for."_

 _Miyabi and Tomoe were still tore about my earlier statement, however, at the mention of the party they're planning. They perked up and smiled, ridding themselves of their frowns._

 _Rather than walk the way back to the shrine, I led the girls to my home where we took my gray Nissan 370Z and drove the way back._

 _Arriving with plently of time to spare. Opening the door for the two hotogi shrine maidens, I laid a soft kiss against their cheeks causing them both to blush. Including the iron wall that is Tachibana Tomoe._

 _When I pulled away. Miyabi invited me and my maids to visit tonight. I agreed and bid the girls farewell, as they climbed the stairs up._

 _Putting the car into drive I performed a U-turn and drove back home._

 _While I'll make time to visit tonight, I wanted my entire focus to be on locating the other disk._

 _Minato informed me that whatever is on these disks is extremely dangerous. The possibility of another world war could be on the verge of beginning._

 **xox**

"Sounds dangerous. You sure had your hands full, Ise-kun."

Sirzechs looked at me, a nervous smile on his lips.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked both left and right, seeing the looks of worry on the girls around me.

"That's just my life. Never a dull moment ever."

 **xox**

" _Push them up against the wall."_

 _The following morning at Kouh Academy. It's imperative that an injury such as mine, I honestly should not be moving too much, more or less, perform my job as a discipline officer for the student council._

 _When I came in this morning, Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai were adamant about not letting me do my job. Nearly sending me home for the day instead._

 _But, I have ways of persuading others to follow me and listen to what I have to say._

 _So, I was being assisted by three members of the student council._

 _Hanakai Momo-chan_

 _Yura Tsubasa_

 _And, Kusaka Reya-san_

 _These three were the first to raise their hands when I brought up the idea of sharing the work. Sona-senpai seemed to like the idea and agreed._

 _Tsubaki-senpai wasn't convinced at first but with pressure from the other members of the council._

 _She agreed._

 _While I may have been the one to pitch the idea, I had no desire of just sitting down while my clubmates did my work for me._

 _To balance this I would help in the arrests and other things deemed inappropriate by the school._

 _Walking up to the girls. I push one of the guys backs, pushing him forward. His two accomplices joined in behind him._

" _Sorry for asking you girls to help me with my duties. I'll take these guys to the principal, feel free to return back to the clubroom. I'll meet you ladies there once I'm done here."_

 _The three girls stood there thinking about what I said. They didn't like the idea of leaving me alone with my injury and I knew it._

" _You sure, Ise. You can't walk properly on that leg."_

 _Tsubasa showed a softer side to her personality, normally she's the calm and serious type. Rivaling that of Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai._

 _Shaking my head, as I kept pace with the three ahead of me. The girls followed next to me, concern for me in their different colored eyes._

" _It's ok. Even if I am handicap those guys aren't difficult to keep in line. Now, head back to the clubroom. I'll be right behind you."_

 _Still not fully convince, the three girls agreed despite their protesting._

 _Walking back to the school building through another entrance. I followed behind the three males, watching my surroundings for any interferences that demanded my attention._

 _Returning back to the student council clubroom, everyone was in attendance, including the three girls who helped me most of the morning._

" _Hyoudou-kun, how's your leg?"_

 _Tsubaki-senpai was the first to approach me. Concern and relief present in her eyes behind her glasses. Looking at the three girls from before they too shared Tsubaki-senpai's concern._

 _Gripping my cane enough to turn my knuckles white. I gave a reassuring smile to Tsubaki-senpai and everyone present in the room._

" _I'm fine, Tsubaki-senpai. I had Momo-chan, Tsubasa, and Reya-san for selfishly offering their time to assist me in my work. I promise to repay them at a later date."_

" _That will not be necessary, Hyoudou-kun."_

 _Sona-senpai was sitting behind her wooden desk, papers and forms sat on the desk. Sona-senpai, herself looked at me with a caculated gaze._

" _Momo-san, Tsubasa-san, and Reya-san chose to lend their help because you're our comrade. Also your reputation here causes others to follow you without hesitation. Which is why those three helped you, you don't need to repay them for their services or anything of the like."_

" _Still, Sona-senpai. I don't like the idea of being in someone's debt and not able to repay them."_

" _Hyoudou-kun, don't think of this as a means to repay someone. But be glad that you share dependable friends in us Nothing more and nothing less."_

 _Tsubaki-senpai did make a point. In the time span I've worked alongside the student council I had made lasting friendships with the girls here and the members of the Occult Research Club._

 _The only reason I felt I should repaid my debts is because it's one of my vows I swore when I was four._

 _I stand steadfast in my decisions, even when they don't work. That's just the type of person I am._

 _Choosing to nod my head in silence. I agreed with Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai. Thanking them and Momo-chan, Tsubasa, and Reya-san for the final time before returning to homeroom._

 _The remainder of my day was nothing different, the same old usual I've come to expect. So, after walking Kuroneko home I thought about seeing Shirayuki at Akane Academy._

 _And see if she wanted to walk home together._

 _Entering the campus, using the knowledge I had on this place. As well as, asking students and faculty._

 _I found Shirayuki was currently meeting with her homeroom teacher about something._

 _Given Shirayuki's status as president of the student council, not to mention her own popularity at this school. I thought nothing about the consequence._

 _Arriving outside of the room she was said to be meeting in. As I reached for the knob, I stopped when voices could be heard inside._

" _Hotogi-san, what is the meaning of all this? You actually got below ninety points."_

 _The voice of a female teacher I knew to be Shirayuki's homeroom teacher. Her voice was filled with concern for her student. Shirayuki spoke next and from her tone she didn't sound like herself._

 _Almost as if something was bothering her._

" _Sorry, Sensei."_

" _Ok. Well, as long as you understand. This is not like you to fail like this. Is everything ok, Hotogi-san?"_

" _E-Everything is alright, sensei."_

" _Are you sure? Nothing troubling happening at home right."_

" _No, no, nothing of the sort, sensei. I-It's just in my fortune telling this morning. It said that I'll bring trouble to those I love and care for."_

 _I widen my eyes in rage at that piece of information. If anything or anyone is targeting Shirayuki then I'll erase them from this world._

 _Not even their ashes will be left._

 _Calming myself or else risk being discovered, I listened on to their conversation._

" _T-Trouble. Oh my, is everything ok, Shirayuki-san?"_

" _I-I'm fine sensei. I'm more worried about my friends and family, especially Ise-chan. If I'm being targeted by someone I don't want to bring anyone harm."_

" _But you, yourself are being targeted. Perhaps you should hire a bodyguard to protect you. In the meantime I'll inform Mari-sensei about this."_

" _B-But if I had a bodyguard, I wouldn't be able to take care of Ise-chan..."_

 _Listening to their conversation from outside the room, I knew something or one is after Shirayuki. I had an idea on who can possibly be targetting her. But I don't wish to jump the gun and fire too soon._

 _For now I should study the situation until I'm positive it's them._

 _Reaching for the knob and twisting it open. The two women turned around to face me._

" _I'll be Shirayuki's bodyguard and I'll do it for free."_

" _Ise-chan!"_

" _Hyoudou Issei! **The** Hyoudou Issei?"_

" _Sensei?"_

" _U-Um, the very same."_

 _I stuttered briefly because this sensei's stare was quite unnerving with the stars in her eyes and they were gloss over._

" _Ah! It's really you. The same young man that rescued Mari-sensei and her little sister Maya-chan two months ago. H-How have you been? No- What are you doing here is what I mean."_

 _I was stunned into silence, complete silence at this sensei's questioning. Even my tenants were stunned at the unexpected engagement._

 **(Don't look now, partner. But I'm sure you have a fan girl in your hands.)**

 **{Troublesome, and here I first believed those girls who refer to you as onii-chan senpai were your only fanclub.}**

 **(I agree with you, Albion.)**

 **[I think it's cute. Ise has experience at attracting older women into his expanding harem.]**

 _'Shuri-san...'_

 _Choosing to ignore Shuri-san's question. I returned to the sensei before me who could very well be a fan girl towards me._

" _I just wanted to ask Shirayuki if she wanted to walk home-"_

" _Ise-chan..."_

 _Shirayuki seemed distress by my answer. I see, she's truly afraid for my safety, had I not been here she would have never told me._

" _Then it settles! Shirayuki-san want do you say?"_

 _Shirayuki turned to look back at her sensei. A serious expression on her visage._

 _'Very well, I'll accept having a bodyguard..."_

 _Before she turned around and pointed her left index finger at me. Her serious expression vanish, instead was the shy personal of Shirayuki._

" _However, Ise-chan will be my bodyguard twenty-four hours for a whole week! I'll also be living with Ise-chan!"_

 _Her eyes were closed shut and tears from neither sadness or joy fell from her eyes. But instead this was the normal Shirayuki that I've known for most of my life._

 _So thus began, my bodyguard duties to protect Shirayuki from an unknown threat._

 _..._

" _How did this happen..."_

 _Back in my home sitting crossed legged before a kneeling Shirayuki, bowing deeply, her forehead touched the floor. My arms are crossed as I was in deep thought about this situation._

 _I had no problem with Shirayuki staying for a week, my attention was driven towards this secret threat that Shirayuki fears will targets those she loves._

 _Myself included..._

 _While I had no leads as of right now. My time serving as Shirayuki's bodyguard will provide me clues towards this mystery, while protecting my childhood friend in the process._

" _I-I'll be in your care. I'm Hotogi Shirayuki. I-I'm still very inexperienced, so please take care of me!"_

" _Why are you freaking out now. I've slept over at the shrine plently of times when we were kids?"_

 _Shirayuki looked embarrass but smiled, turning her gaze away from mine. Her left hand brought close to her chest._

" _I got all nervous thinking I'll get to live with Ise-chan... Ah, I'll clean up the house before dinner."_

 _Without another word, Shirayuki stood up and left for the kitchen. Still rooted down in my spot, Ange approached me. A vaccum cleaner in her hands._

" _Danna-sama, is she one of your childhood friends you speak of foundly?"_

 _Turning my head to meet my ever curious, green haired maid's eyes. It was cute seeing this expression of her whenever she asked myself or Yuu, a question._

" _She is, she's one of six who I hold dear to my heart. The same I share for you, Ange and Yuu. I'm grateful for having you both in my life."_

 _Showing a warm but still sexy smile at my maid. Who quickly dashed out of the living room, her face covered in an atomic blush and the vaccum cleaner being dragged behind her as she ran._

 _Chuckling at her expected reaction. It seems since our powers infuse together, parts of Madara's personality, which I have began to experience recently._

 _I have grown bolder and more comfortable with showing my emotions around others. And frankly, I like this side of me._

" _Now then, I may as well clean up my study before dinner."_

 _Walking into an adjacent hallway from the hallway Ange ran down in a hurry. I noticed a dresser that belonged to Shirayuki just sitting in the middle of the hallway._

 _Walking up to the dresser I braverly opened it... and immediately closed it upon seeing what was inside._

" _This belongs to Shirayuki, though. It can't possibly have dangerous items... I was wrong. It does. Dangerous to me, that is."_

 _Inside the drawer I opened was Shirayuki's underwear. White cotton panties and lacy black bras, the very same I saw her wearing on our first day of the semester._

 _While I calmed myself and removed the image from my mind. A scream from Shirayuki followed by something breaking were heard coming from the kitchen. Quickly, I ran down the hall to the kitchen._

" _What happened, Shirayuki!?"_

" _Ise-chan. I'm sorry. Isn't this Extra Thick Pueraria Syrup that you drink when you have a cold? I remember it being really precious..."_

 _Joining Shirayuki kneeling on the kitchen floor. Next to her was a broken glass bottle with its contents spilled. Thankfully, none of the glass had cut Shirayuki._

" _Yeah, you have to go all the way to Akihabara to buy it. I'll just go buy another one, don't worry about it."_

 _Shirayuki looked at me, a loving and dreamy smile on her visage._

" _You really are kind, Ise-chan. That part of you hasn't changed."_

" _Baka. I won't get mad over something as small as this. I'll clean this up, so go do your other stuff."_

" _Hai."_

 _She answered happily._

 _Seeing her smile like this brought me joy knowing that no matter what dark paths I walk down, as long as I could see Shirayuki smile like this._

 _Then I have no regrets._

 _Sometime later, the four of us were having dinner prepared by Shirayuki. And as expected, well from me at least._

 _There was a literal buffet of food before me._

" _Help yourself, Ise-chan. I made all of this for you."_

" _Wow, it all looks delicious."_

 _Shirayuki blushed as she brought a hand to her lips._

" _A-After dinner, will you like a bath? Or will you have... m... m... me..."_

 _Sweat dropping at her struggle to say the word she wanted to say. Picking up my chopsticks at my side I started with the rice and worked at devouring the buffet in front of me._

" _Shirayuki will be staying here for a week while we sort something out with Mari-san. I'd like you both to make her feel welcome."_

" _Hai Ise-sama / Danna-sama!"_

 _My two personal maids agreed with smiles on their faces. I'm grateful for having these lovely ladies in my life, who accepted me without a care about my true personality._

" _Shirayuki, these two are my personal maids who help around the house and keep me company."_

" _Is that all they do... Nothing to steal you from me...?"_

 _'I was half-expecting her to say something like that.'_

 _Sighing at Shirayuki's obvious jealously towards Yuu and Ange. Looking at the two they sat next to each other on my left. While Shirayuki sat on my right, with myself at the head of the table._

 _Both maids were enjoying their dinner without a care about Shirayuki's statement addressed solely towards them._

" _Nothing of the sort, they're my maids and nice girls I enjoy having around. So stop worrying that I'm going to replace you or something."_

 _Shirayuki looked ashamed, staring at her food. Depressed and unable to eat._

" _Hai... I'm sorry for doubting you, Ise-chan."_

 _Reaching for her left hand sitting on the table. Shirayuki jumped at our hands touching._

 _Smiling to raise her spirits, I said._

" _Now, now, enough of this. You have nothing to be apologizing for. And eat, it would be a shame if you, yourself let your own food go to waste."_

 _Gripping her hand with mine to show Shirayuki I meant every word. She smiled in returned and nodded happily._

 _Soon she picked up her chopsticks and dug in._

 _Smiling at her returned enthusiasm. I asked her another question regarding our current situation and how our schedules will be affected._

" _Shirayuki, I have been giving some thought about this bodyguard arrangement..."_

…

 _The following day, Shirayuki walked to school dressed in her Akane Academy school uniform. Standing behind her left shoulder was me dressed in my Kouh's male uniform._

 _The students walking the sidewalk on their way to Akane. They parted to the side at the sight of seriousness on both of our faces. Also that I looked the part of Shirayuki's bodyguard helped as well._

 _Entering the front gate, we were stopped by two familiar voices approaching us._

" _Shirayuki-chan, Ise-kun. O-Ohayo."_

 _It was Miyabi who said good morning to us. Tomoe stood next to the shy girl helping her, find her courage. The two girls were dressed in the same uniforms as Shirayuki's, telling me that they went to this school._

 _Which I already knew beforehand. In fact, Konayuki-chan begins her first year in the fall._

" _Ohayo, Tomoe, Miyabi. Is their something you need?"_

 _Shirayuki addressed the two hotogi shrine maidens in a friendly manner and tone. As the head shrine maiden, Shirayuki was their boss and at times, their teacher. She treats the other maidens with care and looks after them like an older sister would. Some of the other maidens even call her, 'Shirayuki-onee-sama', like Konayuki-chan does._

" _Nothing, Shirayuki. We heard from Mari-sama that you're being targeted?"_

" _Shirayuki-chan, is that true?"_

 _Tomoe and Miyabi asked their sensei and best friend. Shirayuki looked down at her feet and nodded once. A gasp from Miyabi and a anger expression on Tomoe's face._

 _The two girls were immensely worried for their friend, I easily saw the worried filled glances they gave Shirayuki and asked if they could be of any help._

" _It's alright girls that's why I'm here."_

 _The two shrine maidens turned to me, I gave them a reassuring smile then continued._

" _It's true that Shirayuki is being targeted by an unknown assassin. However, he / she won't have the pleasure of doing as they please. I will hunt them down and bring them down, you have my promise."_

" _Shirayuki will also being staying at my place until we deal with this threat, hmm? What's wrong?"_

 _During my explanation, Miyabi and Tomoe blushed, Miyabi's covered her face and steam blew out of her ears._

" _I-It's just you s-said that Shirayuki will be living with you, so casual and no hesitation. That's all."_

 _At this point Miyabi began to hiccup and her breathing became pants, I'm sure she's close to passing out any second now._

" _It's fine, Ise-chan is someone I trust completely. You girls don't have to worry."_

" _But still, Shirayuki. At least when were at school. Let Miyabi and I help?"_

 _Miyabi having recovered nodded too, showing she was indeed serious about protecting her friend._

" _That will help us out tremendously. Alright, ladies here's where I want you to do..."_

 _As the morning progress, our schedule of watching Shirayuki is fairly simple._

 _Shirayuki, Miyabi, and Tomoe have the first two class periods together. I'll leave Shirayuki to them while in the classroom._

 _While I keep watch outside._

 _Her next two periods she's alone so I'll find somewhere in her classroom and watch from the shadows._

 _Lunchtime, the four of us can meet together again._

 _Shirayuki's last two periods are easy._

 _Lastly she has student council work as their president. I'm well liked here so I don't need to hide. On the plus side I can talk with Mitsuki who she and Yuzurina, I have been nelecting._

 _I'll set a date this month were I spent the entire day doing whatever they want._

 _Sadly, this week is occupied with my bodyguard duties to Shirayuki. There's also the hunt for the American CIA agents hiding somewhere in Japan._

 _The disk I have back at home under lock and key. It will attract them to it like a shark is attracted to blood._

…

" _American agents? I heard that right, boss?"_

" _ **Yeah, I'm not lying about this, Kyousuke. It's just as I described it."**_

 _Currently, I'm in my laboratory talking with Kyousuke through face time. Shirayuki was with Yuu and Ange doing chores or other things to preoccupy themselves with._

 _On the other line, Kyousuke thought about what I finished explaining twice. It's hard to swallow given that we're allies with the United States._

 _To find out that agents belonging to the CIA are looking for something that could very well spark a fourth world war..._

" _Forgive me, boss. I'm still having trouble understanding all this. I mean, aren't we allies with America? We fought together in the last war, so what is pushing them to cause another world war."_

" _ **In the last war, every nation and country suffered. America, Russia, and all of Europe suffered far worst. Neither country is prepare for another war and I fear exactly what will become of us, should we allow this to happen."**_

" _I understand. I'll sent the men to patrol within our territories. If they're looking for the other half of that disk, then they'll be nearby. I will contact you again if I have a lead."_

" _ **Please do."**_

 _Ending the call, I reverted back to my real age of sixteen. Placing my head into my hands, breathing deeply then exhaling._

 _This job of mine was never meant to be easy. Should it ever had been then I would quit the second I walked through the door._

 _I live for these type of missions and the dangers that follow them._

…

 _On a normal winter night, while I'm tied at home because I'm Shirayuki's bodyguard and I must have Shirayuki within my sight twenty-four / seven._

 _It's been some time since I last wore my Nightstaker armor and hunted for ayakashis._

 _Tonight however, I granted myself freedom from being a bodyguard. As I received an alert of ayakashis within the city._

 _Before I left my home I activated the home security system I designed and left a clone to watch over Shirayuki and the girls._

 _Currently I'm standing on a skyscraper, looking at the ground below. A vantage point to locate the ayakashi threat somewhere in the city. I soon found the threats chasing after a young women through the business district of Kouh._

 _Pressing a button located on the right side of my hood. The black mouthpiece on either side of the hood, formed together to hide my apperance._

 _Having already planned my attack by cutting them off on the next street over. I lept without fear from the skyscraper I was on, and plummeted to the ground below._

 _Tucking my arms and legs together to gain speed. I arrived on time just as the woman finished crossing the street. Her two pursuers, wolf-like hybrids growled with salvia dropping from their maws._

 _The woman tripped over her own feet and looked behind her in fear. The demon wolves stopped running and slowly stalked their prey, inching closer to her downed form._

 _Before the one on the left could pounce on its prey. I crashed into the side of its body with the speed of a moving bullet train. During the crash I grabbed hold around its neck and brought the wolf down on its side._

 _Without pause, I flicked my wrist and drove the hidden blade beneath the left vambrace, and then slid the blade to slash the wolf's throat out._

 _Finished with it, I removed the blade and then rolled away as the second wolf tried to surprise me. Guarding the body of its dead comrade, the wolf-like ayakashi growled hatefully at me._

 _The woman it was chasing earlier forgotten, it's sole purpose was to kill me and avenge his fallen brethren._

 _Not intimadated by its appearance, I casually disregarded the ayakashi and its anger towards me. Relaxing my stance and turning my body sideways. Removing the hood over my head and the mouthpiece. I simply raised my right hand and made a "come on" gesture with the outstretch palm._

 _The demon wolf growled then roar at the full moon above, accepting my challenge. It jumped off its back legs and charged me._

 _Not one to disappoint I charged as well. The two of us met in the center in a clash of force._

 _Literally, not even five seconds and I stood victorious over the second demon wolf's body. Before we clashed I had looked into the wolf ayakashi's eyes with the wolf doing the same._

 _This triggered my 'blink' attack, which allows me to teleport instantly and reappear near my intended target. The victim literally doesn't have anytime to react because they're already dead before they can even blink._

 _Hence, its given name of 'blink'._

 _Waving my right hand in a dismissal fashion. The two dead bodies iginited in red-orange flames where they were reduce to ash, and blown away by the wind._

 _Approaching the unconscious form of the woman they had been chasing. Who during my fight with the wolf-like ayakashis fell unconscious._

 _She's a young woman of twenty-one years, she has white hair with several bangs falling over her forehead and just above her eyes. There is a black hair clip in her hair. Her clothing was a black long-sleeved turtleneck, a purple top over it which was open down the middle. Black dress pants and white sneakers on her feet. Around her left arm was a brown leather purse._

 _Picking the woman's body in my arms in a bridal carry. I jumped away from the scene to give this woman medical attention._

 **xox**

"Ranka-san? I see, that's how you two had met, Ise-chan."

Kuesu turned to me, a smirk on her lips and the mischievious gleam behind her eyes.

"Love you too, dear. It was the hands of fate, I suppose. It was only a matter of time before I meet Ranka-san and my other allies."

Winking at Kuesu about a familiar topic. She crossed her arms and turned her head away. A small blush over her face.

 **xox**

 _Now back in the safety of my home, grateful to find Shirayuki was still here. I was in my laboratory, having brought the unconscious woman home and place her on a nearby table._

 _After hooking her body to several machines and checking her over with a professional eye. A doctor looking over his patient._

 _The woman suffered no real injuries, except for some cuts and a scrape knee from when she tripped._

 _Having applied bandages over her right knee. I left her alone to rest._

 _Looking through the map of the town. Going through camera fees from the traffic cameras and surveillence cameras on nearby buidlings._

 _In the ten minutes I spent double-checking every camera. I was stump again at finding the CIA agents._

 _Sitting back on the black leather chair I have inside my laboratory in front of the large monitor. Three days into guarding Shirayuki and I have zero leads on the people targetting her._

 _Getting up from the chair, I walked over to where the woman I saved was resting. The heart monitor next to the table 'beeped' with a steady rhythm._

 _Looking at the woman's basic information from her medical records I burrowed from the hospital she goes too. I hacked their server and all patients information could be access from my data paired glove._

 _Her's included._

" _Mikari Ranka, formly known as Jibashiri Ranka. A woman belonging to the Jibashiri Demon Slayer family who were almost wiped out during the Great War. Those that survived like her, have no access to their family's power and live as normal human beings."_

 _Scrolling through her history I found what I was looking for._

" _Despite having no access to her power. Ranka-san here, is ranked #8 among the other families, and she's friends with Kuesu-chan. That alone is enough for me to look after her."_

 _Running my gloved right hand across her cheek. Ranka-san visibling shivered from the coldness of the metal. Going over her vitals one last time, I predicted she'd wake up in the morning... at least she's out of harms way._

 _Walking away from the table and back to sit down on my chair. A 'meow' brought my attention to the small black cat with two tails, that found its way into my laboratory. It looked at me directly with its golden colored eyes._

" _Kuroka, why are you here?"_

 _The cat 'spoke' or some form of telephay, as it made its way towards me. It's tails swish behind it in a lazy manner._

" _Nya~ Don't be mean, Madara-kun. I just stopped by for dinner. All the restaurants in town are closed or in the middle of closing and I'm starving-nya."_

 _I honestly didn't know where Kuroka disappeared to whenever she leaves the house. Sometimes she's here, sneaks into my bed, or asking for food. Then disappears for an entire day or days, and returns like nothing was different._

 _I'm not one to go through someone's personal life unless it benefits me. Plus, if Kuroka doesn't want to share where she disappears too. I could always tail her or plant a tracking device on her body._

 _But I'm busy with my own work and I rarely have free time. So this is a case that must go unsolved._

 _Rather than have Kuroka suffer I nodded to her request._

" _I'm sure the girls won't mind if I have an after dinner snack for myself. Here jump on and I'll see what I can make."_

 _Kuroka in her cat form, jumped on my shoulder wrapping her twintails around my neck. Getting comfortable as we left the laboratory._

 **xox**

"You two are awfully close. I beginning to see why you protected Kuroka to such a degree."

Azazel said, standing with the other leaders.

"Ise-kun did also mentioned that Kuroka is among his peerage. Perhaps their relationship goes further if he recruited her."

"Oh, I sure there was..."

Erica chimed in with a teasing look on her visage. I leveled a small glare her direction, which she sighed at.

"I wouldn't go any further that way, Serafall. Kuroka and I are good friends. While our first meeting and many after, were more or less Kuroka hiding something from me. We understood each other and the people we wanted to protect. Plus it was nice change of pace to talk with someone my age. About topics we both understand."

 **xox**

 _The following morning, Kuroka had stayed the night however still in her cat form. Shirayuki would throw a fit if she saw Kuroka in my bed, naked._

 _Or Kuroka in general._

 _Shirayuki would grab the closest thing resembling a weapon and attempt to take Kuroka's head off. So to protect the other occupants in this house and keep Kuroka's head on her shoulders._

 _This is for the best._

 _Entering my lab, I first checked on Ranka-san's condition. I had predict today she would awake from her unconscious state, I just wanted to be sure she's doing okay._

 _Looking at her vitals and seeing no changes at all. Walking back to my leather chair I sat down and stared at the sleeping female demon slayer._

 _Waiting patiently for her to wake up from her slumber._

 _While I waited I went through my e-mails and other important documents for my eyes only._

 **{Issei, what do you intend to do with the girl once she wakes up?}**

 _Albion questioned inside my head. I could sense everyone was there and wanted an answer to his question too._

 _Sighing, I answered Albion's question._

" _While she's in fact powerless, Ranka-san is a demon slayer and is reconized by the other families. She is ranked #8 among the twelve which gives her some power and influence. The Hyoudou house were ranked #1 and their leader, from what I discovered when reading through my family's history in Norihara. However, it's been three centuries since any member of my kin have held power. We're all but forgotten."_

 _I could sense their concern for me and the healing aura they tried to sent me. To tell me that they're here for me._

 **[Ise...]**

 **(Sorry to hear that, partner. But you have something planned, don't you?)**

" _I do. When I'm approached by the other families, it's best that I have allies within the council. The Jinguji are, our sister clan and our ally since the end of the Tokugawa era. Even when the Hyoudou clan was the leader of the twelve Demon Slayer families. We had alliances with some of the other families. The Jibashiri is an ally of ours alongside the Jinguji. We looked after our own and our friends. Saving Ranka-san is just me honoring that vow."_

" **Therefore by saving her life, she will feel obligated to join you. Excellent strategy, make use of others favors towards you and use them to your advantage."**

" _Exactly, and if our agreement still stands, I should be able to secure two potential allies from the Yakouin and Kagamimori. Thereby securing more allies and regaining control over the twelve families."_

 **(Smart, I trust you, Partner. Whatever you have planned I'm behind you.)**

 **[As am I.]**

 **{This is proving to be very interesting.}**

" **Indeed it is... Ah, she's waking up."**

 _As Madara said, Ranka-san was stirring away and slowly moved to a sitting position. She looked around the lab, unaware of her surroundings._

 _She began to grow fearful, so that's when I revealed myself to her._

" _Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, you were being chased by ayakashis which led to you passing out after exhausting yourself from running for a long period."_

 _Ranka-san seemed to grow secure at hearing my voice, she then turned to me at remembering what I had said._

" _Ayakashis... T-Then you're...-"_

 _Smiling at the distraught young woman, I bowed in my seat then answered her curiosity._

" _Mikari Ranka, formly known by Jibashiri Ranka. I'm Hyoudou Issei, current head of the Hyoudou Demon Slayer house. I'm a friend."_

 _Standing up to walk to the side of the table. I was taken back by Ranka-san grabbing my arm and holding it close to her body, mostly in her breasts._

" _Hyoudou Issei...? You're the boy that Kuesu speaks about often."_

 _'That girl,'_

" _Yes, I'm that Issei that Kuesu-chan has spoken of. I'm going on a whim and say she talks about me daily."_

 _My answer was a giggle from Ranka-san. If not for her adult apperance I would have believed she was a five year old from how cute her giggling is._

" _Haha, that's almost all Kuesu can talk about! Even when she fights ayakashi she speaks about you. She mention that no one could steal her back because she's waiting for you to protect it."_

" _So she's even remembered our promise..."_

 _' If we do work together. Then please watch my back.'_

 _'Of course, that needs no answer from me. I'll protect you.'_

 _'Really? You'll protect me?'_

 _'To the bitter end and even then. Should I fall in battle I'll never let anything harm you. Leave it all to me.'_

 _Smiling fondly at the memory of when we were kids. I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye and looked at Ranka-san who was looking at me expectantly._

" _Sorry, just some happy memories from my childhood."_

 _Ranka-san nodded. I had no doubt that Kuesu had said the same thing._

 _Given these two's friendship._

" _It's alright. Kuesu said the same thing nine years ago at the last meeting with the other families. I wonder how she's doing in Europe. We haven't talk much since then."_

 _Waving my hand to dismiss her claims. I began._

" _Nonsense, knowing Kuesu-chan like I do. She's doing just fine."_

 _Ranka-san and I shared a laugh together. My memories of a certain demon slayer present in our minds._

 _Slowly our laughter died down and we remained silent, as the lab fell quiet. Then Ranka-san surprised me again with her next question._

" _I'll follow you."_

" _Hmm, pardon?"_

 _Ranka-san smiled and giggled again. Seriously, her giggling was cute for an adult woman. She lean up, high enough to lay a gentle kiss on my cheek._

 _Removing herself to look me in the eyes._

" _I said I'll follow you, Issei-san. If, and I mean if, my powers were to awaken like yours. I'd fight alongside you and Kuesu. Until that day, I'll support you as best as I can."_

 _This morning ended with victory for me. Already, I now have two allies within the twelve families. And I still need to meet the other two to secure their loyalty._

 _All in due time._

 **xox**

"So, Ise has more allies besides the Jinguji house among the other families."

To answer Buchou's question. I was beat out by Meruhi-san who sat on a bar stool in dining room.

"You're correct, Rias Gremory. The Hyoudou house is the strongest, therefore they were the leader of the Twelve families. While they were well respected and loved by the twelve families. It was no secret that they created alliances with several families."

"The Jinguji, mine and Kuesu's clan. We were the first and have the closest relationship with the Hyoudou clan. Three other families would later create an alliance with the Hyoudou house. The Jibashiri are one such allies."

Nodding to Meruhi-san in thanks, I picked up after her.

"Recently, Kuesu and I met with the other families and I was successful in rekindling my alliances with the Yakouin and Kagamimori houses."

"That's good to hear, Ise-kun. It's nice to hear you're family's house is doing well."

Yasaka's comment raised more questions about our relationship together to everyone present.

That mystery shall be revealed soon.

 **xox**

 _I invited Ranka-san for breakfast which she accepted. And although Shirayuki understood that Ranka-san is a demon slayer like me, and we hold no feelings of love for one another._

 _She still blew a fuse at how close Ranka-san would get next to me during breakfast._

 _After breakfast and saying farewell to Ranka-san. Before she left she gave me her cell number, which Shirayuki didn't approve of._

 _Nearly destroying half of the living room in her fit of rage._

 _Ranka-san said I could call her about anything. With that she left, and almost immediately I was jumped by Shirayuki who refused to leave my side for the remainder of the morning._

 _We nearly missed the bus had I not reminded her about her job as student council president._

 _Sitting through Shirayuki's sixth period, I received an unknown message from an unknown source. My first instinct was to delete the message and resume watching over Shirayuki._

 _Yet, the idea of an unknown assailant, possibly being the agents I'm hunting proved to great to ignore._

 _So, after reading the message I left a clone to lead Shirayuki back home._

 _As the real me, followed the address that pointed to an outdoor cafe in downtown._

 _And sitting there was the man who sent that message._

 _Is a handsome young man with short black hair. He wears a japanese school uniforn, more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall. The young man was drinking a cup of coffee, minding his own business._

 _Studying the man from my current distances, it grew less the closer I got to the cafe. I immediately sensed an uneasy aura from the young man. I didn't have enough data however, I knew from his aura alone._

 _This guy was not someone I should trust._

 _Entering through the back entrance via a small gate that allowed both entrance and exit. The young man waved me over upon seeing me._

 _Silencing my growing thoughts of caution about the young man. I took the seat across from him, he pointed to the menu next to me._

" _Order whatever you please, it's on me."_

" _Thanks... Let's see."_

 _Opening the menu I quickly decided on a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie. Two minutes later, the waiter brought out my order and set them before me._

" _Ah! My apologies I seem to have forgotten to ask for cream."_

 _The waiter who is a brunette smiled and waved off my concern with a smile. She left to grab a bowl of their homemade whipped cream._

 _Which to be honest and from my perspective, is probably the reason this cafe is famously popular._

 _The waitress quickly returned and placed a spoonful of whipped cream on top of my apple pie._

" _Enjoy."_

 _She left us alone to handle her other customers. Taking a fork and a knife at my side, I cut into the front of the pie, then dabbed a heap of whipped cream over it and took a bite._

 _It was so good._

 _Taking another bite of my pie. I looked across from me at the young man sitting across from me, his smiling visage still unerve me because of his hidden ambitions. But I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and hear what he has to say._

" _Sorry about this. I normally don't come to this cafe often, so by my reaction you can obviously guess my likeness of their deserts."_

 _I told him while taking another bite of this delicious apple pie._

 _Laughing at my response, a friendly laugh to show he understood. The young man's caculative stare caused my instincts to grow wary of his motives. And to watch his every movement with keen eyes belonging to a hawk._

" _I understand your predictment. This is my first time within the city and I've grown fond of this small cafe and its delicacy. Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cao Cao."_

 **xox**

"Cao Cao! As the one who holds the True Longius?!" The one Ise fought and received half of the True Longius' power?"

Buchou pointed to the screen, which had paused on Cao Cao.

At being reminded of my reveal during the young devil's meeting weeks ago.

The room was lively once again.

"Hyoudou fought him! He's just like us and he has the True Longius!"

"Looks can always be deceiving, Saji. Hyoudou-kun and Vali Lucifer hold the Heavenly Dragons."

"Also, Cao Cao is a descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era. Could help explain how he has the True Longius. However, he's not much of a threat anymore. I made sure of it."

My finished in a slightly darker tone that everyone was seeing more of, as the day and memories progressed.

 **xox**

" _Cao Cao... huh? It would be rude if I didn't reveal my own name after you kindly told me yours-"_

" _That won't be necessary, as we know all about you and your 'hobbies', Madara."_

 _Narrowing my eyes at his smirk, Cao Cao took some form of evil pleasure at me glaring at him._

" _Now, now. No need to make such faces. We, as in myself and my group have been monitoring your activity as a Demon Slayer. Wiping all evil beasts from existence day and night, hiding your appearance to strike fear in your enemies. But mostly to protect your loved ones. Aren't I right so far?"_

 _I was right to assume that Cao Cao is not a figure to be trusted so easily. Given that I've been under watch from the other demon slayer families, the devils and fallen angels, and now Cao Cao and his unknown group._

 _Cao Cao either chose to ignore my glare of daggers or didn't show his fear. He took a sip of his coffee and placed his cup back on the table._

" _Your fight yesterday against those two beast of darkness, ayakashi they're called in this country. You showed such ferocity and speed to dispatch your foes. It's like my ancestor would say when seeing such talent. 'you fight like the warriors of old.' I understood this saying at your demostration last night."_

" _Which is why I have asked for you to meet me today at this cafe. Demon Slayer Madara, I want you to join the Hero Faction that I lead. Join us in purging this realm and the other realms of evil, to show that we humans will not bow to anyone and become slaves to their wishes. What say you, brother?"_

 _Listening with rapt attention and analyzing everything Cao Cao just said. His offer seems simple enough, while I have yet to be approached by the devils and fallen angels for recruitment._

 _Cao Cao here, wants me to join his faction, alongside other humans who are descendants of the heroes of old._

 _While it was a great offer and opportunity they were giving me._

 _However, Cao Cao forgot one critual step which he has unfournately crossed._

 _'I serve no one.'_

 **(Partner...)**

 **{I understand now, Issei.}**

 _Placing my silver utensils on either side of me, and taking a sip of my coffee. My eyes remained shut as I finished my thinking and had an answer for Cao Cao._

 _Bringing my hands to rest before my head, my fingers conjoin together as I looked at Cao Cao with a cold, analytical eyes creating holes in Cao Cao's head._

 _Cao Cao himself, visibly flinched at the cold gaze he found himself standing before. He lost the smirk on his lips, mentally taking a step back at my cold stare into his soul._

" _I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. Your offer is very convincing, however; I don't take kindly of my privacy being invaded and my loved ones being mention, even if the talks didn't end with violence and threats. My answer is no and I advise that you and your group leave this town before sunset. I won't be responsible for the actions I take if you don't heed my warning. After all, I'm not a patience man."_

 _Cao Cao finally noticed when he received a message from the coms device in his ear. Looking above his head did Cao Cao finally sense the large amount of light being suppressed above his head._

 _Weapons of light, of a golden aura of light. Weapons ranging from swords, spears, axes, arrows, javelins, halberds, and many more. Hovered directly above him, every weapon was pointing at various areas on Cao Cao's body._

 _The smaller weapons such as knives and arrows were pointing at his vital organs. And with their small size they can easily pass through his rib cage and pierce organs like his heart._

" _The very fact that you failed to notice them until now, proves your destine to fail, Cao Cao-san. I'll say again, leave this town and never return."_

 _Tapping my index finger against the table caused the smaller weapons to move slightly from their position. Cao Cao physically took a step back at the fake-out._

" _I understand that you're not in the mood to continue. I apologize and will leave now, till we meet again, Madara."_

 _Cao Cao reached into his back pocket where his wallet is located, took out several yen and place them on the table. Glancing at me from the corner of his eyes._

 _Cao Cao looked disappointed at the lost of recruiting me._

 _Without a second glance he disappeared down the opposite side of where I came from. His fleeing aura grew dimmer and dimmer until it was gone entirely._

 _Sighing heavily, I was mentally exhausted from showing my real self. It was taxing on my mind and body to unveil my true self. I hid this side of me because I'm an entirely different person._

 _It scares me... and yet, I found this fear exciting._

" **Thank you, Issei."**

 _'For what?'_

" **For being honest."**

 _He was talking about my sadist side, I honestly didn't believe I possess this side of me._

 **[Ise... Please show me more. I'm heavily arouse by seeing the monster I've awaken and I want to see more.]**

 _'Ah, haha. Shuri-san, I think we shouldn't.'_

 _Remembering the lessons she gave me when I was a kid. I would prefer if she did none of those previous lessons with me or on me._

 _Finishing my food I stood up and walked back to my home. All the while ignoring Shuri-san and her hidden messages._

 **xox**

"Ufufufu, as do I."

Akeno-chan grew aroused at seeing my sadist side, like Shuri-san had.

Buchou and the girls around me, Koneko-chan and Asia had woken up and moved away from the Sadist Akeno as she approach me.

A portal opened in the middle of hallway, which thankfully distracted Akeno-chan from pouncing on me.

From the portal, a young man, the same height and age as Takatora appeared. His outfit was strange because everything except for his eyes, which are blue. Are covered in the white robes he's wearing.

The young male turned to face the crowd in the living room before his gaze found mine.

"Everyone this is another of my **[Bishops]** Yoshitsugu Otani. He is a calm and quiet man, his loyalty and intelligences are highly valued within my peerage."

Yoshitsugu said nothing but bowed my way. He then withdrew to the kitchen.

"Jeez, doesn't even speak when others are talking. Ise-sama even introduce him."

"It's fine, Mittelt. He understands and that's all I require."

I resume the memory. Counting down the time before the rest of my peerage arrives.

 **xox**

 _Walking through the front door of my house. Immediately I was assaulted by visions of a home invasion._

 _Someone broke into my home and took the girls hostage._

 _Closing the door behind me, gently. I walked through my house to find signs of a struggle by the girls._

 _Vases, portraits, furniture, chairs were toppled or knocked down._

 _Walking into the living room I found the unconscious body of Ange on the floor, and Shirayuki who was laying next to the foot of the staircase._

 _Somehow she was conscious despite having just went through a boxing match with the bruises on her face._

 _Thankfully, none of her's or Ange's clothes was ripped or tore... meaning they were spared from such a horror._

" _I-Ise-chan..."_

" _Shh... Shirayuki."_

 _Kneeling on one knee I checked Ange's pulse to find she is unconscious. Standing up I looked around the damaged room to find nothing important. I then approached Shirayuki, she reached a weak hand for me to grab._

 _I did so and assured her with a gentle squeeze._

" _Ise-chan. I'm sorry, this happened all because of me. If you weren't my bodyguard then Yuu-san and Ange-san would not-"_

 _Shirayuki abruptly stopped speaking at the feel of my lips on her forehead. My eyes were closed, while I gave a small kiss to Shirayuki's forehead._

 _Removing myself from our close position. Shirayuki's blush was atomic at my surprised action._

 _I smiled to reassure her before the smile and my eyes became cold and unforgiving._

 _My true personal unveiled itself again for the second time in under ten minutes._

" _You have nothing to apologize for Shirayuki. Look after Ange and Yuu when I sent her down here. I need to have a 'chat' with my guests."_

 _Standing up I examine the nail marks on the wall next to the stairs. I could see an image of a struggling Yuu being dragged upstairs, she was kicking and screaming my name in vain._

 _'Ise-sama!'_

 _I sighed heavily once again. I could even hear her distress and fear._

 _My eyes narrowed as I looked at the top of the stairs._

 _My eyes glowed blue, my power was bursting with my rage._

 _Pushing the slightly opened door aside. I slowly entered the room which happened to be my own. Standing in the center of my room were three men in black, and a crying Yuu bound to a chair._

 _A pistol was lazily resting against Yuu's temple. The man holding the weapon and the suppose leader._

 _Is a caucasian white male with a bald head. His two lackeys appearance I didn't care for because my focus is on the man who has a gun to my maid's head._

" _I believe you have something we want, Hyoudou-san?"_

" _Hmm. I wonder what that could be..."_

 _Walking slowly to Yuu, and offering the sniffling and crying maid my hand for comfort. She held onto it like a lifeline, I traced my fingers across her smooth skin. Taking notice of the red marks on her cheek from being backhanded._

 _And looking at the bald man's left hand. His ring , middle, and index finger had dabs of blood on it confirming he had struck her._

" _Why don't you ask for it?"_

" _I've been asking this one, but apparently she knows nothing of it. And the other two were just wasting our time. But I belive you know exactly what I'm asking for, Hyoudou-san."_

 _Examining Yuu's outfit there were slight tears and rips but otherwise she was alright._

 _'Good. They did nothing to her as well.'_

" _I believe I do."_

 _Placing my hands behind my back and taking several steps back. My eyes were watching the three men's movements and as well as keeping Yuu within my line of sight._

" _First get rid of your boys."_

" _Why?"_

" _I dislike being outnumbered, it makes for too much stupid in the room."_

 _This was addressed to his two lackeys who kept calm but were agitated by my taunt._

 _The bald head sighed then turned to his men._

" _You two go to the car-"_

" _They get into the car then drive away. Don't try to trick me, you obviously know who I am, it doesn't work."_

 _The two men followed his orders and left the room. Leaving me, the blad headed agent, and Yuu alone in the room._

" _Next, I need you to not point that gun at me."_

" _So you could point a gun at me?"_

" _I'm unarmed."_

 _Raising my arms out for him to see for himself, the man answered sarcastically._

" _Might if I check."_

" _Oh, I insist."_

 _I said rhetorically as he left Yuu's side and began to pat me down for any weapons on my person._

 _As the agent looked me over, patting me down for any concealed weapons. I briefly stole a glance at Yuu. She feared for my life more than her own, she was close to tears again watching me._

 _Reaching into my coat's pocket, I swiftly turned around and sprayed the fool with a can of mace, disorienting him briefly._

 _I finished with a headbutt knocking him unconscious._

" _Moron."_

 _I said coldly, slamming the can of mace on the desk next to me. Calmly, I kneeled before a very terrified Yuu._

" _Are you alright? I'm so sorry I put you through that."_

 _Yuu said nothing but embrace me tightly and cried into my shoulder._

 _Holding her close around her waist, from the corner of my eyes I looked at the unconscious agent behind us._

…

 _Minutes later, I bounded the agent to the same chair Yuu was sitting on. I called Shirayuki earlier to take Yuu downstairs to look after her and Ange, while I called the authorities._

 _His silenced pistol in hand, I pointed the weapon at him, as I had my cell phone in my other hand._

" _Yes, chief? We have had a break-in at my home. Sent Jimmy and two other cops and an ambulance. Oh no, no ,no, no. It's not for us, we're fine. No, it's for the burglar he's got himself rather badly injured."_

 _The bald headed agent looked at me at the mention of him injured. I simply smiled and continued talking._

" _Few broken ribs, fracture skull... suspected punctured lung... He fell out of a window."_

 _Hanging up, I looked over my left shoulder, an evil smile came over my face._

…

 _Downstairs in the kitchen. Shirayuki had finished checking on Ange for any injuries. Finding nothing wrong she brought her attention to Yuu._

 _Currently, with a cotton ball and a drop of rubbing alcohol. Shirayuki gently rubbed the cotton ball on the cut on Yuu's cheek._

" _Ow... that stings..."_

" _I'm sorry, just bite your finger to numb the pain."_

 _Following her instructions Yuu did as she was told. Biting the skin on her index finger to reduce her groans of pain._

 _While these two carried on with first aid. A crash outside was heard followed slowly by a nearly unaudible moan of pain._

 _Slowly looking out the window. Yuu gasped at what the agent had landed on._

" _That was Ise-sama's prized Dodge Challenger."_

" _W-Will he notice?"_

 _The two girls jumped on their feet at hearing my own two feet. Sprinting down the stairs and outside._

 _Entering the house again, this time with the agent's bleeding and battered body in tow._

" _Keep that wound closed, if I find a drop of blood on my clean floors. There's going to be a bullet in your brain."_

 _Dragging the moaning mess of a man behind me. Taking extra care for his head to hit the stairs as we went back upstairs._

 _Gone from the room once again. Shirayuki and Yuu looked at each other._

 _Both understood my rage at finding my beloved dodge challenger in ruins._

" _He'll notice."_

 **xox**

 **(And so the end of a legendary beast of machinery.)**

 **{It was just a car, big deal.}**

Silencing their argument I exhaled a heavy sigh. Being reminded of one of my prized possession destruction.

It hurt, it really did.

But... I saved the girls lives and that matters more to me. Even if the costs were heavy.

" _There, there, Ise."_

Est patted my head to cheer me. It was a nice thought for her to do that.

It did cheer me up, just enough.

"That Madara character was speaking the truth before. This sadist side of you, Ise. It could perhaps be worse that Akeno's or Shuri's own. And that's saying something."

"Ise-kun has shown symptoms of being like Akeno-san."

 _'Thanks Kiba, good to know I can count on you.'_

I said as I fended off an overly-affectionate Akeno-chan. Who was becoming more clingy for my well-being.

 **xox**

 _Ten minutes later an ambulance drove away. I was standing in front of my home, a detective standing next to me. The sirens of police cars parked nearby flashed the neighborhood in a glow of red and blue._

" _So, exactly how many times did he fall out of the window?"_

" _Oh it was quite a bit of a blur, detective, I lost count..."_

 _The detective shrugged his shoulders and walked away._

 _A man approached me. This one being a cop in uniform. He handed me a cup of coffee, which I took with a grateful smile._

" _Sorry about the whole break-in. You're girls going to be alright?"_

 _Looking behind me to find my two maids and Shirayuki, blankets over their forms and a cup of hot coffee in their hands._

 _Turning to face the cop, I took a sip of my warm beverage._

" _They'll pull through. My girls are made of stronger stuff, they'll be back to normal sooner than they look."_

 _The officer named Jimmy, a rookie of American descent but was born here in Japan. His father is from America, while his mother is Japanese._

 _He's a nice guy who I kept on my payroll during my one-man-war, against the Yakuza._

" _James, we're heading back to the station!"_

 _Jimmy looked at me, I gave him a smile and nodded._

 _He understood and nodded back._

" _Have a good night, Mr. Wick."_

" _Good Night, Jimmy."_

 _Watching the last of the cops get in their cars and drive away. I remained where I stood for a minute before walking back into my home._

 _Standing on my front lawn while the girls sat on the porch._

 _Pulling something out of my pocket, then showing it to the females. It was the second CD disk I needed. Now that I both halves, I needed to excuse myself from our conversation._

" _I'll be right back girls until then I want you inside. Reset the alarm for level two and wait for me to return."_

 _Getting no complaints, especially from Shirayuki which confused me. I gave them a kiss on their cheeks and headed for the garage._

…

 _Having placed a tracking device on one of the goons before they left the house. I quickly caught up to the two goons on my 'Shinobi' motorcycle._

 _Driving up to the sides of the black SUV they were using. I ducked my head back to avoid their machine fire. Gripping on the breaks I lowered my overall speed enough to follow behind the SUV near it's back right tire._

 _Pulling out my right B32R pistol. I fired three bursts at the back right tire. Now normally these tires are made bulletproof._

 _Well, they 'use' to be bulletproof, I'll tell you that much._

 _With one of its tires blown out. The driver of the SUV lost control and spun erratically before stopping after hitting a few mailboxes and streetlamps and crashing into deli market._

 _Which was closed at this hour._

 _The two agents got out of their total vehicle. Guns in their hands._

 _Sadly, for them. I immediately put them down with two bursts from my pistol. One burst for each American agent._

 _Their dead bodies hit the street, blood pouring out of the holes in their faces. Slowly, I approached the bodies in case there were more nearby._

 _Suddenly, I was shot through my chest, hitting my heart and destroying the organ. My own crimson blood exploded from my mouth and chest from the surprise attack._

 **xox**

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Buchou, Asia, and the others watching shouted at seeing me in critical condition.

 **xox**

 _As I felt my life quickly disintegrating. Pouring extra power in my sensory abilities. Turning my head behind me at exactly fourty-five degrees._

 _There! A sniper position on a building with a billboard advertising a nameless product._

 _The sniper made the error after celebrating his kill. About never to look me strange in the eyes. Because the moment he look through his scope again._

 _...Our eyes met..._

 _And I disappeared from his sights. The sniper looked for me through his rifle scope again, when suddenly... the sniper felt something having penetrated his throat and was protruding out the other side._

 _Through half-lidded eyes, which was becoming increasingly difficult to do. The sniper found a knife in his throat... and none other than myself holding the blade._

 _Slicing to the right to draw more blood, the opened floodgates of blood rushed from the wound causing the poor guy to choke. Deciding to show mercy, even after this bastard made a hole through my heart._

 _I removed the knife from his throat, spun around once from the momentum, adding lighting to the edges of the knife. With a precise slash. I removed his head off his shoulders._

 _The head which had a look of horror forever engrave onto it. Fell to the streets below. The headless body fell down, more blood spilled like an oil leak in the Atlantic Ocean._

 _Sheathing my crimson bladed butterfly knife. I fell to my knees at the reminder of my own fatal wound._

 _Blood fell from my lips and chest from where my heart once was._

 **[Ise! Are you ok? Please hold on.]**

 _Panting heavily for air, as it quickly escaped my lungs. I surely believed I was at death's door._

 _However, I didn't fear death for many reasons._

 _The first more known reason is Madara refuses to let me die._

 _Reason being is if I die, he dies. Again, makes no sense because I don't know who or what he is._

 **[Ise, hold on!? Madara can save you.]**

" **My assistance will not be needed here, Himejima-san. Because I have been beaten to the punch already."**

 _Like the time I injured my legs during the final weeks of the gang wars. A warm and burning feeling surrounded me, bathing me in its glow and power I knew to be there._

 _Staring at the rainbow of colors flames, a fireball over my heart. The heat burning away the dead flesh and licking at the blood around that area._

 _My breathing became normal once again, I could breath properly and my vision was returning too!_

 _Now away from death's door, I slowly got to my feet._

 _Successfully avoiding death again!_

 **[Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!]**

" _Ahahaha, sorry for worrying you, Shuri-san, everyone."_

 _Laughing weakly, not from pain but at the akwardness from that previous experience._

" **Nicely done." 'Those flames... there's no doubt in my mind. Those two seem to have discovered the truth behind those flames, as well.'**

 _As I spoke with Shuri-san and Madara, unaware of the latters thoughts. Ddraig and Albion were elsewhere in a deeper section of my mind._

 _I have no knowledge of their secret conversation either._

 **{Rainbow colored fire... You also have known of its presences too, Ddraig?}**

 **(I have. I didn't say anything the first time because it disappeared quickly. I didn't wish to make a false accusation towards partner. Now that I have seen it twice. It's safe to let my partner know of those's flames origins.)**

 **{Agreed}**

 _..._

 _Deciding to not go to school today. Shirayuki remained at my home with Yuu and Ange. Level Two security has been authorizes, so however, those agents broke in yesterday they won't have such luck with this active._

 _Not going to school either, I chose to stay and watch over the girls, especially Shirayuki. She still could be a target, those America agents could have called for reinforcements, or they were a diversion and the real enemy after Shirayuki is still out there._

 _Not taking chances, I have order Kyousuke to continue his search for the rest of the agents. Before turning in yesterday, I left three unconscious but alive America agents for interrogation. Hopefully they have something useful for us to use._

 _In the meantime, I drove up to Tokyo to see the Emperor about the secrets I discovered on the two disks after combining them to read what was on them._

 _And what was on them didn't ease my worries about a possible World War._

" _Hmm. This... truly is greave news."_

 _Having arrived at the palace I met with his highness, who like myself, was wary about the information he recently learned from._

 _In my adult disguise of Izuna, my choice of clothing is a navy blue suit with a black dress shirt underneath with the first two buttons undone._

" _ **I apologize for telling you this, your highness but this information is too dangerous to be kept with me. Amercian agents have already raided my home and threaten my loved ones."**_

 _His highness raised a hand to tell me he had heard enough. Closing his palm, he looked out the window of the hallway we found ourselves in._

 _His expression was serious but, aslso very tired. His position demanded much from him, including his health._

" _Ok. Leave the disks with me here. No one other than yourself, myself, and Minato-san knows of their existences. If Amercia truly intends for world war. Then this crisis must be solved peacefully, I can not thank you enough for all you have sacrifice for me, my friend."_

 _Arms outstretched. I brought my own arms for a hug. His highness embraced me, patting me on the back, as I did the same._

 _Removing ourselves. He smiled at me._

" _Thank you for everything, Izuna. You have done your part now I must do mine. I have already made arrangements for you to be compensated for your troubles."_

" _ **Thank you, your highness. Your most welcome."**_

…

 _Arriving home after a two hour drive from Tokyo. My main priorities are to watch and protect Shirayuki as her bodyguard._

 _Opening the door to my home. I announced my arrival._

" _I'm home!"_

 _Who I didn't expect to greet me the moment I entered the front door is a familiar little girl, currently in a curtsey to greet me._

" _Welcome home, Ise-san."_

" _Oh, it's just you Maya. Why? I mean, how?"_

" _I'm going to be your roommate starting today, Ise-san."_

 _Literally I was speechless at the revelation of Maya staying in my house. Walking over to the couches, Maya laid down and stared up at the ceiling, the ceiling fan above gave off a gentle breeze._

" _Just think of me as the world's warmest, softest, cutest body pillow."_

" _How could I! Hurry up and go back to Mari-san."_

 _Waking up from my thoughts I ran to the couch Maya was laying on. And tried to convince her to leave and go home._

" _This was Mari-oneechan's decision."_

" _S-Seriously?"_

" _Seriously."_

 _This pretty much sum up the rest of my morning. With the addition of Maya now living with me._

 _I did have one last thought however, I believed needed to be acknowledged._

" _This isn't illegal, is it?"_

 _..._

 _The following day once school had ended. I called Mitsuki and Yuzurina for a day together._

 _I had been monitoring their schedules and today they were both free from their busy schedules. And luckly, Yuzurina was in Japan this week._

 _So calling the heiress was just a push of a button away._

 _Around four-fifteen, the three of us met in the park in the center of town. Greeting each other I smiled at Mitsuki and Yuzurina's growing friendship._

 _Since their first meeting at my home some weeks back. The two had been out each others throats._

 _Thankfully now, they have push their differences aside. Although they will still attack each other about who's the better little sister for me._

 _I usually stay out of these affairs, not wanting any part of it. I'll break up the argument and that's it._

 _The three of us walked through town looking at various shops, and entering a few to look at clothing._

 _Like with my date with Rias-senpai, I took Mitsuki and Yuzurina to the places I took Rias-senpai, while also taking into consideration about the places they wanted to go._

 _Mitsuki wanted to visit a nearby bookstore and some clothing stores._

 _Yuzurina needed to see some jewelry stores to place orders for a later event and look through said jewelry stores for wedding rings. When Mitsuki heard the word 'wedding'. She too joined Yuzurina in going through wedding rings at seven different jewelry stores._

 _Having killed a good two hours going through jewelry and a entire shopping mall. We decided to end our day together at the local entertainment park._

 _Walking to the entrance to buy our tickets into the park. Mitsuki and Yuzurina on either side of me, with the latter holding onto my right arm._

" _Ise-senpai!"_

 _An overly excited shout alerted me and the two girls. Looking to the left, the girls following my example. There was Koneko-chan in casual clothes, a single shopping bag in her hands._

" _Hey Koneko-chan."_

 _My cute kouhai ran towards me and envelope me in a hug. Pushing Yuzurina off my arm doing so._

 _Yuzurina didn't take kindly to the shoving, she pouted and then glared at Koneko-chan's back._

" _Nii-san, this is?"_

 _Koneko-chan let me go but refused to leave my side. She turned around, smiling as she did, her left hand grasping my right hand._

 _An action that got a reaction from my childhood friends. They gasped at the sweet gesture they themselves didn't initiate._

" _Mitsuki, Yuzurina. This here is Koneko Toujou or as I like to call her, Koneko-chan. She's a first year at Kouh and is my Kouhai. Koneko these are my two childhood friends, Mitsuki."_

 _Mitsuki smiled and waved, although the smile was forced._

" _And she is Yuzurina."_

 _Yuzurina entered her 'heiress' mode as I like to call it. She greeted Koneko-chan like the kind noble she is. However, I saw through her ruse. Yuzurina was annoyed with Koneko-chan, just like she was when she met Mitsuki._

 _Good to know friendships could be made here, I said rhetorically and led our now group of four towards the miniature golf course._

 _We played the first nine holes with Koneko-chan, surprising everyone with a near perfect game. I never suspected her to be well at miniature given what I know about her from Kuroka._

 _From the miniature golf course, to the go karts where I easily took first place with every race. From there we tried the arcade center, playing classics such as, PacMan, Mario vs Donkey Kong, and Street Fighter Two._

 _Koneko-chan wiped the floor with me, Mitsuki, and Yuzurina at Street Fighter._

 _I'll take extra precautions against her in an actual fight._

 _Leaving the park, I treated the girls to a nearby burger joint across from the park. Koneko-chan held onto my arm tightly in her grasps. A small reward from our bet when playing Street Fighter. Mitsuki and Yuzurina traveled behind us at a solemn pace._

 _Still shaken by their losses and force to watch a girl that wasn't them. Hang off my arm with a blissful expression on her visage._

 _After grabbing a bite, I asked the girls if they wanted to see a movie. They nodded and headed to the movie theater at the shopping mall we were at earlier. It took five minutes for us to decide on what to watch._

 _We settle for Avengers: Age of Ultron._

 _It was an enjoyable experience at the beginning until the very end. Comedic with a running gag against Captain America about swearing.. Action-packed from start to finish. Some drama near the middle of the film after a fight against Ultron, and the set up of sequels for the later years. The movie was exactly like its predecessor, enjoyable to watch and fun to talk about with friends._

 _Walking out of the movie theater we ended up in the lobby._

" _You sure you don't want a ride home, Koneko-san?"_

" _I'm sure. I don't want to be bother and I don't live far from here."_

 _Koneko-chan turned to face me. She then ran up to me and fully embraced me._

 _Mitsuki hid a tick-mark on her forehead and lowered her fist. Yuzurina looked away but I could tell she was planning something for Koneko-chan._

 _Not of the friendly variety._

 _Removing herself from me, Koneko-chan smiled brightly at me. My height surpassed her own small frame._

" _Thank you for the amazing day, today, Ise-senpai. I'm glad I could spent time with you outside of school."_

 _Looking at the smiling visage of my Kouhai. I felt as if I was meeting an entirely new Koneko-chan. Shaking those thoughts away, I patted her head with a smile._

" _I'm glad you had fun today. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring your favorite as promised."_

 _Koneko-chan nodded her head, exuberantly. Waving goodbye she ran out of the movie theater and headed home._

 _Leaving the movie theather and the shopping mall. Across from the mall was a black limousine parked, the driver held up a sign with the name 'Hosho' on it._

" _My rides here... Mitsuki-san you said you needed a ride home, right?"_

 _Mitsuki nodded her head then look up at me. I lowered my gaze to see her's._

" _You sure you don't want a ride home, nii-san?"_

 _At the shaking of my head. Mitsuki became depress but quickly perk up with my hand on her head. I stroke her black locks between my fingers, enjoying the smoothness from her shampoo she uses every morning._

" _Now, now. Turn that frown upside down. I need to pick something up in town then I'm heading home. You two have busy schedules and I don't want to take away precious time. I'll call you both tonight before going to bed. Ok?"_

 _Mistuki meekly nodded her head, a small blush over her cheeks. Yuzurina frowned at the attention Mitsuki was getting. She forcefully grabbed the sleeve of Mitsuki's blouse and pulled her to the limousine._

" _I'll see you another time, Onii-sama. I await your call to wish me good night!"_

" _H-Hosho-san? Watch where your pulling me."_

 _The driver ushered them into the back of the limo, bowed at me where I just waved, and got back in the drivers seat and drove off._

 _Waving until the limousine disappeared into the horizon. I walked the opposite directions towards the offices, I received a report that requested my attention, immediately._

 _Continuing my trek to the labs, I felt Kuroka in her cat form, jump onto my right shoulder. Her tails wrapped around my neck._

" _I take it, Koneko-chan arrived home safetly."_

" _Hmm. Although I can't talk or get near to Shirone like I want to. I can at least protect her from the shadows."_

" _Yeah... I understand the feeling."_

 _My thoughts were suddenly filled of memories with Irina-chan, Kuesu, Akeno-chan, Shirayuki, Mitsuki, Yuzurina, and everyone close to my heart._

 _Like Kuroka, I will protect those I love from the shadows if I must to keep them safe._

…

" _And that's checkmate, Sona-senpai."_

 _In the student council clubroom, there was an uproar from our audience being the other members. Crying out at my victory over kaichou._

 _Sona-senpai looked surprised, she went over the last plays in her mind and came with the same conclusion of her defeat. She lowered her head in defeat then raised it again, looking at me with pleased eyes._

" _You win again, Hyoudou-kun. However, I refuse to admit defeat. Even with our games nearing a hundred. Don't feel superior because of your many wins against me?"_

" _I won't and I don't take gratification from these wins, senpai. Just the happiness and fun we have together. Our intellects doing battle to test our wills in battle. I'll admit Sona-senpai, you're a far better opponent at chess than Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai. Please don't tell them I said that."_

 _During the week of February, where my chess matches against Sona-senpai were daily. I also played against Tsubaki-senpai, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, and twice against Kiba one day._

 _Sona-senpai trumps them all when playing chess. She can give me a challenge despite it's small percentage, she can force me to actually play against an equal opponent._

 _Which is why I look forward to our games together._

 _Looking at the time on my data paired glove, it was time to go see Rias-senpai. She had sent Kiba to tell me to see her at this very hour._

" _Sorry that our fun must be put on hold, Senpai. I need to go see Rias-senpai about an urgent manner."_

 _Standing from my seat. Sona-senpai was disappointed at my early departure, despite her losing streak she honestly was having a great time. Crossing her arms over her chest, she smirk._

" _Very well, you're excused. Tell Rias that I said hi. It's good to know that I best Rias at another challenge."_

 _While Sona-senpai enjoyed her victory over Rias-senpai. I exited the clubroom and then almost collided with Tsubaki-senpai, who was holding a plate of cookies._

 _Stopping myself mid-stride I wiped an imaginary sweat drop._

" _Sorry about that, Tsubaki-senpai."_

" _A-ahem! N-No, Hyoudou-kun. I'm at fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. My apologies."_

 _Tsubaki-senpai bowed to show her shame. I waved my arms around and pleaded with her to raise her head. Doing so, Tsubaki-senpai asked me why I'm outside the clubroom._

" _Hyoudou-kun, are you going somewhere?"_

" _I am, Rias-senpai wanted to see me about something important. I'm on my way to see her."_

" _Oh, well forgive me for keeping you from your task."_

 _Tsubaki-senpai moved against the wall to allow me to walk pass her. Before I did however, the tray of chocolate chip cookies in her arms interested me, so..._

" _Why are you holding a tray of cookies, senpai."_

" _I baked these, for the members of the council, of course."_

" _Wow! I didn't know you baked, Tsubaki-senpai."_

" _Would you like to try one yourself, Hyoudou-kun."_

 _Tsubaki-senpai picked up a chocolate chip cookie and held it out for me to take. Taking the small pastry from her hand, I took a big bite of the cookie. And was impressed by it's flavor and texture._

" _It's good!"_

" _I-It is! Thank goodness- I mean, thank you for your opinion, Hyoudou-kun."_

 _Finishing the rest in my hand, I licked my fingers like a dog in hopes of licking off any crumbs._

 _They were that good._

" _I know you said I could have one, but is it okay if I have another, senpai?"_

" _Hehe, it's quite alright, Hyoudou-kun. I made plenty, here."_

 _Handing me another cookie, I ate this one with more control. I wanted to savor this cookie as long as humanly possible._

" _Thanks again, Tsubaki-senpai. I hope you make more of these again in the future, Ja Ne."_

 _Running pass Tsubaki-senpai who moved away from the wall she was leaning against after I sped away. She smiled and a rosy red blush engulf her cheeks._

" _I made these for you, Hyoudou-kun. If you liked them that much, then I'm happy to make you more."_

…

 _Walking through the empty halls of the old school building, whilst ignoring Ddraig and Shuri-san's teasing about Tsubaki-senpai._

 _As I neared the Occult Research Clubroom, stopping briefly before the marked off room that I passed several times. Because it was sealed off and Rias-senpai gave explicted instructions to not go near this room._

 _I agreed and stayed away, as promise. Yet every time I walk past this door I felt something calling out too me. Something trying to take hold of me, a ghost of some kind._

 _While I promised Rias-senpai I would never enter the sealed off room. The curiosity and the feeling of something reaching out for me won against my consciousness._

 _Reaching out for the handle, I could hear the faint whispers of someone urging me to open the door._

 _My fingers twitch as my hand drew closer to the door handle. The moment was at hand, it's right there before me._

 _The prize to be taken-_

" _Ara ara~ Ise-kun, may I ask what you are doing?"_

 _Widening my eyes, released from the invisible hold over my body. I took sharp breaths and turned to my left._

 _Akeno-chan standing there with a concern smile. No doubt worried about my sudden jerk of emotions._

" _A-Akeno-chan. Ahem! What can I do for you, sorry I must have doze off."_

 _Steadying my breathing and heart rate down to normal levels. Trying to sound convincing that I'm quite alright._

 _Akeno-chan didn't seem convince. She stood on toes checking my temperature by resting a hand against my forehead._

 _This subtle action was enough to get a small blush out of me. Thankfully, Akeno-chan was too preoccupied with checking my temperature to look at me directly._

 _Removing her hand from my forehead, she relax in her stances and gave me a once over._

" _Your temperature is fine, you don't seem to have a cold, Ise-kun?"_

" _I-I see. Thank you for caring for my well being, senpai."_

" _Ufufufu, it's quite alright, I'm happy to see your doing fine and are healthy. However, should you have contracted a cold. As your senpai I would have taken great care of you, Ise-kun."_

" _The offer is tempting, Akeno-senpai. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. Also because I'm going to be late meeting Rias-senpai."_

 _Akeno-chan backed away, I knew her long enough to know our conversation was turning south, quickly should it go any further._

 _The sadist in Akeno-chan was awakening the longer I spoke with her._

" _Hmm. Rias-buchou is a spoiled buchou. Asking for Ise-kun in the middle of the day, she never stops talking about you, even at home- Ara ara~ That was something that you should not have heard of, Ise-kun."_

 _She raised a hand to hide her lips, to save the imagine of an innocent maiden when she's far from one._

 **(I going on the idea that these two girls pleasure themselves, while thinking about you partner. Screaming your name when they hit their-)**

 _Growing a tick-mark at Ddraig's imaginary which was rather explicited. Opening a portal in his part of my mindscape, I mentally pushed the dragon through._

 **{Thank you, Ise.}**

 **[Aw... I wanted to hear the end of that...]**

 _'Albion, your welcome. Shuri-san, please stay out of this.'_

 _I won't hear from Ddraig for about a half hour. He's getting better at escaping the pocket dimensions I sent him into._

" _Again, such a tempting offer, Akeno-senpai. I'll be sure to agree to it another time, should I fall ill."_

" _Ara ara~ That would be wonderful, Ise-kun. Now run along, buchou often complains when she's kept waiting. On second thought keep her waiting. I want to spent time with my adorable kouhai."_

 _A sudden breeze of wind blew through the hallway. Akeno-senpai brought her hands to her skirt, protecting her modesty._

" _Sorry Akeno-chan. Another time."_

 _Akeno-senpai widen her eyes at the familiar phrase. A pair of lips, my lips kissed her cheek and disappeared._

 _She turn around abruptly, bringing a hand to her cheek where I laid the kiss._

…

 _Knocking twice and entering the clubroom of the ORC. There standing by the window, curtains pushed opened and looking outside was Rias-senpai._

 _However, she didn't greet me with a smile or notice my presense in the room when I entered. Rias-senpai continued to look outside the window. A solemn and glum expression over her beautiful features._

 _This was the first time I had ever seen the heiress of the Gremory house. Or as she's known here in the human world. Rias Gremory, most popular girl at Kouh Academy wanted and admired by everyone. And **[King]** of her own peerage. _

_Always seen smiling and laughing, surrounded in an elegant aura of royalty and charisma for others to blindly follow._

 _Seeing her in this state worried me. Why? I could not understand. Rias-senpai and the other devils are good friends I surround myself around. They enjoy my company and vice-versa. I however, don't see them as anything else except for friends._

 _Yet, seeing Rias-senpai with a frown of someone's life having been taken away from them. I couldn't calm the storm that began to rage within me._

 _Calmly walking towards the window she was standing in front of._

 _I called her name again._

" _Rias-senpai?"_

 _That time she heard me. She was spook by my sudden arrival. Jumping slightly at hearing my voice next to her._

 _Placing a hand over her heart, Rias-senpai glared cutely I must add. Not fond of me sneaking up and scaring her._

" _Mou~ Ise. Don't sneak up on me like that. I hate being surprised!"_

 _It was so cute and funny seeing the calm and collected Rias-senpai. Throw a tiny tantrum at being surprised._

 _Hiding my chuckles behind my hand, I cough once to calm myself._

" _Well, if you had been paying attention. You would have heard me calling your name when I entered the clubroom."_

 _This time, Rias-senpai blushed. Her blushed matched her crimson hair, which I believed to be impossible. Obviously embarrass from remaining oblivious to my arrival._

 _Composing herself in hopes to save face before her kouhai. Rias-senpai looked back outside the window._

" _I-I'm sorry for ignoring you, Ise. I seem to have had my mind elsewhere. Please don't worry yourself over my well being. It's nothing for you to worry over, Ise."_

 _To reassure me, Rias-senpai smiled._

 _'That look of sadness is back.'_

 _Indeed, the solemn, depress image from when I first walked in return once more. I couldn't stand seeing such a look on Rias-senpai's visage._

 _It doesn't suit her, nor should she show such a forsaken smile._

 _Walking to stand on Rias-senpai's left side. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me._

 _She was caught off guard by this action. However, now I could see her face fully._

 _Her eyes were wet with tears, she must have been silently crying before I arrived._

 _Her look of weakness and lost hope, seeing it cause a fire to burned inside of me, one I had no prior knowledge of until now._

 _This fire... it burned of revenge. White hot flames burning brightly, its heat could be felt touching the tips of my fingers. The hatred emotions I sensed from these flames that continued to burn. Rage, anger, hate, ferocity, lost. These emotions mimic me, they spoke perfectly to me for I have suffered in the past, having experienced these emotions during my childhood and years leading to current time._

" _I-Ise...?"_

" _Rias... if you tell me not to worry when your obviously in great pain. I will not stand asided and watch you hurt yourself anymore. Your problems whether they are you own, or your families. If you must suffer then I will intervene. To end your suffering, then I'll end that battle."_

 _Rias-senpai was filled with relief if only slightly, she quickly removed herself from my hold. Standing some feet away, openly crying now._

" _It can't, it won't work, Ise! You can't. I don't want to inovlve you in my problems, you don't have to own me anything. And I don't want you to suffer because of me."_

 _Rias-senpai stopped speaking her tearful argument. Because I crossed the distances between us and brought my crying upper classman into my arms. Her cheek resting against my chest._

" _Listen well, Rias. No matter the danger. No matter the enemy. Whether they're humans, demons, devils, angels, or any supernatural our world has the misforture of meeting. I promise you, on my word that I will rid you of your pain and win you your freedom. No matter if my enemies are humans, demons, even immortals. I will silence them all. I will personally end your battle."_

 _This time around Rias-senpai didn't break free from my hold._

 _Instead of removing herself from my embrace. She embrace me fully and cried her worries into my chest. Staining my uniform with fresh tears but I didn't care about this._

 _Wrapping my arms tightly around Rias-senpai's waist. I held the crying heiress in my arms, not letting go._

 _With Rias-senpai buried deep in my chest. She didn't witness my eyes becoming blue, which glowed with an unknown and unrestrained power._

 **xox**

"The pieces are finally coming together..."

Velenana-san said, as she and her husband looked at me comforting the girls around me.

After the memory with the rainbow colored flames healed my destroyed heart. I was immediately rushed by the girls. I only just now managed to sooth them to sleep.

The other memories ignored.

 _'I dug my own grave long before this day. But I have no desire to be buried just yet.'_

 **xox**

 _Dodging a fireball aiming for my face. I jumped back into a backflip and pulled back, my **"Void"** bow appearing in my grasp. I fired a single arrow and watched as my enemy was tether, restricting him of movement._

 _Acting hastly but otherwise calm enough to think rationally. Unsheathing my katana around my left hip. A miniature black hole appear near the tip of the blade._

 _Within my opponents face in until three seconds. I delivered a horizontal slash to his adominal area followed by a diagonal slash from his right hip to his left shoulder. Not breaking my combo, I turned mid-stride and turned on my heels, then thrust the blade of the katana through the back of the throat._

 _Removing my katana and wiping off the blood that remained._

 _Normal strikes such as those have no effect against an opponent, such as this. However..._

 _Three miniature black holes expanded in the areas where I slashed. One intertwining the upper torso and pelvis region, one in the middle of his chest, and the final one appearing in the hole between his throat._

 _The man couldn't say a single word before being consume whole, swallowed by the powerful suction of three black holes._

 _Nothing remained of Riser Phenex, swallowed entirely leaving not a trace of the arrogant, self-centered young male._

" _And cut!"_

 _I yelled, shutting down the battle simulator which simulated a virtual, hypothetical battle between myself and the son of the Phenex house._

 _After one thousand battles between us two. With me scoring the most victories rarely losing any. It was safe to assume who will emerge victorious._

 _However, I'm not arrogant. When I face Riser in an actual fight. Then we can test our might against each other, not just through a simulation._

 _Currently with me in the underground training area, where myself, Yuu, Ange, Shirayuki, Maya, and Kuroka in cat form hiding somewhere nearby._

 _Going through slights changes to the program, I restarted the simulation, pressing start from my data paired glove._

 _While the next virtual battle takes place. Laying against my leather chair, I sighed in exhaustion. It was nearing nine at night. I had been at this since I got home from school. After I promised to help Rias-senpai with her problem._

 _It took no time in finding the heart of the problem._

 _Rias-senpai was in an arrange marriage to Riser Phenex, a marriage she wants no part of. And a man she doesn't love or care for._

 _Between my readings on becoming a doctor I take time to read through the supernatural library provided to me by Maya._

 _Families of high class like the Gremory, Sitiri, and Phenex are all recorded in this library of vast knowledge._

 _Hearing quiet footsteps approching me. I turned to either side of me, finding my maids standing there._

 _Yuu had a bottle of water which she offered for me to take._

 _Ange rubbed the sweat from my face with a small wash cloth in her hand._

" _Thank you, you two."_

 _They smiled at me then returned to stand next to Shirayuki, who had a solemn look of shame on her lovely facial features._

 _Seeing this look again. I sighed and called Shirayuki's name._

" _H-Hai, Ise-chan!?"_

" _Shirayuki, I don't blame you for all that has happen. Those goons were after something in my possession, not you. Still even if they were coming after you, I still wouldn't blame you. So please smile. For me?"_

 _Shirayuki looked up to find me smiling at her, a sexy smile in her opinion but a smile nonetheless. She smiled in return and I believed she stopped blaming herself._

 _Until she frown again, only now she was glaring at me._

" _What now, Shirayuki?"_

 _Not answering me, Shirayuki turned away giving me the cold shoulder._

" _Nothing, why should I be upset when Ise-chan is only helping a pretty girl when I'm standing here next to him. I could give Ise-chan everything but he still wants to help a **durobo neko** who can't satisfy Ise-chan like I could."_

 _'She;s has been like this when I first introduce the idea.'_

" _Shirayuki, I'm only helping Rias-senpai with a small problem. So, please stop giving me the cold shoulder, please?"_

" _Hmph, could have fool me."_

 _'She's shooting me down again.'_

" _Shirayuki-sama, perhaps what Ise-sama is saying is he only wishes to help a friend in need. No strings attach."_

 _Yuu tried reasoning with her. When that failed, Ange gave it a shot._

" _Yuu-chan is right. Danna-sama sees Rias-chan only as a friend. He has you to care for him and love him. Danna-sama wants only you in his life, Shirayuki-chan."_

 _Ange while not the best negotiator. She does have her moments._

 _Surprisingly, that seemed to calm Shirayuki and pull her from her anger towards me. Now she blushed with her hands to her cheeks, wiggling in the spot she stood on._

" _Thank you, Ange."_

 _The green haired, purple eyed colored maid faced me and smiled._

" _Your welcome, Danna-sama! I'm so happy I could help you."_

 _Now with Shirayuki's anger detain and the simulation battle ending with another victory for me. I restarted the simulation again, letting them battle in the background._

 _Relaxing in my black leather chair, exhausted from today's and after school's homework being a marathon of combat for the pass five hours._

 _I couldn't wait to hit the hay and just knock out._

" **Ring Ring, Ring Ring"**

 _Hearing a call coming through on my data paired glove, I brought the wrist mounted gadget up to my face and looked at the caller I.D._

 _Surprised at the name and number of the person calling me._

" _Mari-san?"_

 _The others overheard my surprise tone, no more than Maya._

" _Mari-oneechan?"_

" _You don't know either, Maya?"_

 _I asked the younger sister of the Shimon sisters. I turned in my chair to look at Maya directly, she shook her head meaning she was unaware of Mari-san's unexpected call._

" _Hmm... I guess, I should answer and see what's up."_

 _Hitting the call button by swiping the green phone icon to the right on the screen._

" _H-Hello?"_

 _My nervousness was understandable. Usually when Mari-san calls me it was to inform me of another fallen angel which had been located. But that was a month ago, and while we still stayed in touch. Given that Maya spending a few days at my house on Mari-san's permession._

 _Spoke tales of our trust and friendship these past three months._

 _But now with the list of fallen dead. Receiving a call from Mari-san at this hour could mean anything.._

" _Ah! Ise-san, your still awake. Thank goodness. Is Maya there, is she doing ok?"_

" _Yeah, Maya is here. Everyone is here right now. What about you, Mari-san? It's quite uncommon for you to call at this hour?"_

 _I could hear the sound of her giggling on the other line. Behind me I overheard Maya giggling alongside Mari-san's own giggling._

 _Wow, they're more in-synch than I thought._

" _Sorry about this, Ise-san. I was stuck in a meeting all day with members of the board, I only just got home and I wanted to check up on Maya, hopefully she has not been causing trouble for you."_

 _Maya pouted cutely sitting in-between Yuu and Ange. It was funny seeing that expression on her face._

" _I think Maya heard you just fine. Is that all you wanted to say, Mari-san?"_

" _Ah yes! There is one more thing I wanted to ask you, Ise-san. Hear me out please."_

 **xox**

Riser clicked his tongue in slight annoyance but because of his defeat at my hands and losing Buchou to me as well.

Riser was more terrified of me and dragons to prove any real threat.

After looking at my overall power and the simulation battles played during the memory. He wondered exactly how more embarrassing his defeat would have been should I fought like in these previous memories.

"Ise-sama is indeed strong. He has hidden much from the previous Rating Games.

Ravel said, she too, was at awe at my power.

The young devil hopefuls looked on with curiosity, also imagining the same outcome as the Phenex siblings.

 **xox**

 _In a five star restaurant in the busier section of the city. The business and entertainment district of Akane city was bustling with life at our remodeling after our takeover of Daisuke's regime_

 _In fact, every town and city within our territory has seen an exceptional increase in business and revenue in the past weeks._

 _Business has been booming with outstanding results._

 _The reason for me being in Akane city when earlier I was relaxing in my home in Kouh._

 _Mari-san asked me out on a date._

 _A rather unexpected situation I now find myself in._

 _At home I was dressed in casual clothes to relax. With this sudden date thrown to me I wore clothing better suited to the current situation. A high collared winter jacket, it was black in color with red trims. Red T-shirt underneath, black belt and black slacks, for feet was a pair of white sneakers with black and gray added into the mix._

" _Ise-san? Is everything alright."_

 _Mari-san's hand covered my own on the table. Looking up I caught eye of Mari-san's different choice of clothing._

 _In all honestly, it was very much the same business suit she wears daily. The only change was it was black in color with some white thrown in. Namely her belt and shirt she wore under the black jacket. And the minus of her trademark witches' hat._

 _She was truly breathtaking, ah what I'm I saying!?_

" _Nothing Mari-san. I'm surprise that you ask me out for dinner, that's all."_

" _Ara, Ise-san. No need to be jumpy. I invited you tonight as thanks for the fun you gave me and Maya. Had you not come along I would be stuck in boring meetings and Maya would not smile, as often as she has when your around."_

" _But still, I asked for your assistance. Should it not be the other way around and I invited you for dinner?"_

" _Ufufufu, yes I do see the logic in your words. But... that won't be necessary, as of tonight. I shall be treating Ise-san tonight. So please don't hold back on your order."_

 _Opening the menu for a brief moment, I didn't flinch at the insanely expensive menu items this restaurant has to offer. Reason is everything on this menu is pocket change for me. And from Mari-san's joyful expression, perhaps she fits the same description as myself._

 _Rather than be insulting to Mari-san's kindness, I acquiesces and order a steak to be prepared medium-rare, with a side of mash potatoes, vegetables, and shrimp as an extra side. Mari-san ordered herself steamed white rice with orange chicken and steamed veggies on the side._

 _With a glass of white wine in our hands. We 'clank' our glasses together and talk, whlist waiting for our orders. The night was still young and I'm certain this won't be our first stop._

 _Well I was almost correct, Mari-san did have another place in mind after dinner. She took me to a museum that I was quite fond of, the artwork there reminded me of the other pieces of art I found while in Italy and Great Britain._

 _Now the end of date has reached its course. Standing outside the front door to Mari-san's and Maya's apartments, We both stood before each other._

" _I have to say, I had fun tonight, Mari-san. Given the unexpected request earlier, I'm glad I spent it with you tonight. And rest assure, I'll keep Maya safe while she's staying with me. Call regularly if you wish to talk to her or myself for anything. Good night, Mari-san."_

 _As I turned around to walk home. Mari-san stopped me mid-stride._

" _Ise-san, wait."_

 _Why was she asking me to stop. Looking behind me at Mari-san, the expression on her face reminded me very much of when Miyabi and Tomoe confess their feelings for me._

" _I-If it's not too much trouble, I wanted to invite you up for a cup of coffee?"_

 _Not thinking anymore than what that particular meaning stood for. I agreed and followed, as Mari-san led me up to her apartment._

 **xox**

"I-Is this-"

"Ara~ I do hope so."

"It's happening. This is acutally happening!"

"This seems to be the "main event" some would say."

Buchou, Yasaka, Erica, and Michael whispered or shouted for all to hear.

Already guessing what this particular memory is.

"I-Is this really what everyone thinks about."

My eyebrows twitched at the young devils and the girls of my peerage got closer to TV.

Lying down flat on their stomaches, grabbing a pillow from the couches and sitting down on them.

Anything and everything to get front row seats to watch this.

From the corner of my eyes, I found Kuesu's eyebrows are twitching as my own and she was popping her own fingers. To sooth her obvious anger.

Saying nothing because no one was listening. I sat back and waited for the commentary.

 **xox**

 _The sound of the coffee maker, making coffee in the kitchen, I enjoyed the steam hot cup of joe prepared by Mari-san._

" _Thanks for the coffee, Mari-san. Sorry I'm being a bother for you."_

 _Mari stood near the kitchen, while I sat down on the couches in the living area. She waved her hands to dismiss my apologie, then crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust._

" _Nonsense, Ise-san. I invited you up, it's not a problem at all. I need to use the little girls room, please wait here and enjoy yourself. I will return momentarily."_

 _Nodding at her words, Mari-san disappeared into her room closing the door behind her._

 _Bringing the cup in my hand to my lips. The hot coffee warmed my insides given this colder weather we have._

 _Spring should arrive soon, so warmer weather will be more frequent._

 _Hearing the door to Mari-san's room open again. I placed the cup in my hand onto the table in front of me, then stood up to greet her._

 _...I was blown away by Mari-san entering the room, wearing a sexy pair of lingerie of a cyan-blue, with a see-through nightgown over her lacy bra and panties with garter belt to complete the outfit_

 **(Holy!- Partner, I'm so happy that I'm sealed inside you.)**

 _'Ddraig, not now! Your not helping the situation.'_

 **(And you're not? Look out her! She wants you! She wants you to fuck her or make love to her. Either way, she wants you to have sex with her.)**

 _Don't get me wrong, while I'll admit that I do suffer at understanding women. Due to Itachi-san's lessons of seduction and other teachings towards the opposite sex._

 _'Come up for some coffee.' Is an obvious clue that Mari-san wanted to have sex with me. Any reason for agreeing, or in my case in disagreeing._

 _I don't have an honest answer._

 **[Ufufufu, this will make a good example to learn from when it's our time together, Ise.]**

 _'Wait, what? Shuri-san what did that last sentence mean-'_

 **[Don't worry too much, Ise. It won't do good if you struggle.]**

 **{Is that a camera? Why are you recording this?}**

 **(Why not? It's free entertainment, right.)**

 _'Will you guys shut up. *Sigh* Not my intended moment when it happened. But the setting is nice, and Mari-san is a beautiful woman. I can't impregnate her or any of my future partners. Not until it's the perfect moment. I will take the necessary precautions after.'_

 _Saying nothing, remaining speechless. I walked over to where Mari-san stood in the hallway outside her room._

 _I have never known Mari-san to blush from my complements or show any form of weakness, except for the time when she believed her and Maya to be in danger. Here she brought her arms up to cover herself._

 _Suddenly feeling extremely embarrass at her risque clothing, shown before me now standing in front of her._

 _Mari-san looked up at me, her eyes showed fear for the first time I have known her. Yet they also held emotions such as love, care, understanding, and anticipation._

" _I-Ise-san... I-"_

 _Any words Mari-san wanted to say. Were forever silenced at my lips placed over hers._

 _Our kiss was passionate and slow, we both took our sweet time in savoring each others taste and familiarizing with one another._

 _Pulling away after five minutes with our lungs demanding for air. A string of saliva connected our lips from that passionate and loving kiss._

 _Laying a gentle kiss to Mari-san's lips before aiming downwards to her neck. I sucked on her tender flesh, as she grabbed my head wrapping her arms around me. Her eyes closed from pleasure at the assault on her neck._

" _I-Ise-san, ah! L-Let's... um... continue, in the bedroom."_

 _I pretended to not have heard her the first time and continued on with my work on her neck. My right hand work its way to her left breast and fondle the orb of flesh._

 _Mari-san's moans became increasely louder with each passing second of me. Toying with her body, stimulating her pleasure spots with accurate precision._

 _I'm positive Mari-san would question if I'm really a virgin or not._

" _Ise-san!"_

 _Feeling generous at hearing her plead for the fifth time now. I removed myself from Mari-san, ceasing my actions allowing her breathing room._

 _Which was not long because I brought our lips together and push Mari-san into her bedroom then onto her queen size bed._

 _Mari-san suck in heaps of air into her expended lungs, after the small session she had with me just outside this room. Her breasts bounce with ever breath she took. Sweat began to culminate her body, as her temperature rose from her becoming excited._

" _Ise-san... are you sure this is your first time? I'm positive that you have had experience in the past."_

 _Removing my jacket and throwing it against the wall. I crawl up to Mari-san's body, lying on the mattress. Our lips met once more, fully aware of the opposites taste._

" _Would you believe me if I said this was my first time?"_

 _Mari-san moaned from our kiss, my left hand found her right breast, it kneaded her boob then switch to outright groping. Mari-san let out a loud moan, allowing me access, where I dived deeper into her mouth.._

 _Unable to do much but enjoy my tongue down her throat. Mari-san moaned from the many stimulation I was doing to her._

 _From invading her mouth, to groping her chest, and lastly my missing right hand gliding along her smooth thighs._

 _Despite my overall control over her. Mari-san managed to reclaim some control over her senses. Enough to wake from her pleasure induce coma._

" _Uah... I-Ise-san... Please, one moment."_

 _I didn't wish to seem like some deviant who had no self control during sex. Nodding to Mari-san's plead. I remained perfectly still and looked on, as she desperately tried to regain air within her lungs._

" _Hah. Sorry for stopping so much, Ise-san. I promise no more after this. Because I really want to see more of this side of yours."_

 **[As do I, ufufufu]**

 _Mari-san stood up from the bed and moved to the exit of her room. During her walk I shamelessly looked at her swaying hips and apple-shaped ass._

 _I knew she was trying to intice me, and with stopping twice now._

 _She wants to utterly stave me._

 _Tonight she will remember that by doing so, she will forever remember the consequences._

 _Stopping at the door, she locked it. The sound of door being locked rang in my ears, and it turned me on._

 _Trapped prey is the best prey._

 _Mari-san turned around, back to the door. Her long flowing blonde hair fell down her back, some locks and bangs covered her eyes giving her a seductive aura I never expected from Mari-san._

" _Now then... where were we, Chisato-chan?"_

 _My eyes widen at the familiar name then from the second pair of arms wrapping around my torso._

" _Ne, Hyoudou? I have had this itch from our time together at my place."_

 **xox**

"A threesome! Hahaha! This boy is a legend among men."

Odin screamed from the bar. A drunken blush on his face told me exactly what he had been up to.

There was a distinct 'clank' of glasses heard behind me. However, I didn't turn to see what was happening.

"Ara, Ise-kun."

"Please not now, Akeno-chan."

I sighed. Wishing I had a heavy alcoholic beverage at this very moment.

 **xox**

 _Her arms began to snake around my red T-shirt and sliding underneath to feel my pecs. She paid extra attention at my abs and scars around my chest._

" _I couldn't stop thinking about the animal you became. Bringing a woman like me to orgasm. It was almost like second nature for you."_

 _Bringing her lips to chew on my ear. Hasegawa-sensei moved her hands to every corner of my torso, even sliding further down to my pants, where a noticable bulge made it's present._

" _S-Sensei..."_

" _Oh my."_

 _I flinch from her hands finding themselves back up to my chest, pinching my nipples between her fingers. While it wasn't uncomfortable, it was surprising coming from Hasegawa-sensei._

 _She brought her face closer to rest on my left shoulder. Her breathing near my neck, arouse me to no end._

" _Hyoudou, perhaps I didn't make myself clear didn't I? As of this moment when not at school. You are to refer to me as Chisato. Add a suffix if you wish. But I won't accept anything else."_

 _Closing my eyes from both the pleasure and pressure she was putting on my will, I feared I will lose myself._

" **Lose yourself, Issei. Release yourself from your shackles."**

 _Sensei's ministrations, Madara's encouragement to let go. I was obligated to finally let go and let myself ran wild._

 _My only regret has to be what will become of me?_

 _I starved back a moan at Mari-san's joining us once again, her hands with for my pants. Removing it and my red shirt tossing them both away._

 _Now only in a pair of black boxers. I was at the mercy of both Mari-san and Chisato-san. The gleam in their eyes reminded me of a hunter, the predator cornering its prey. Circling the wounded animal, savoring its whimpers before pouncing_

 _Now having the chance to look at Chisato-san fully. She wore the same thing as Mari-san. Only her's was brown in color, with the nightgown missing. In replacement was black stockings connected to the garter belt and her glasses were missing._

 _Pushing myself backwards until my head hit the pillows. Both women crawled slowly, a snails pace towards me. Their assets being their large breasts and butts swayed, like to a rhythm as they stop next to the bulge hidden by my underwear._

" _Ise-san, I hope your prepared-"_

" _-To experience the fantasy of every males-"_

"" _Desires to lose their virginity to two hot women at once!""_

 _They finished in unsion, with exact timing from the two. I had to ask._

" _Mari-san, do you and Chisato-san know each other?"_

 _They both smiled, Mari-san moved up my body and laid a kiss on my lips. Chisato-san couldn't wait any longer and began to remove my only article of clothing remaining on my body._

" _Of course we know each other, I met Chisato-chan last year in Tokyo. We talked and discovered we had the same likes. Including similar feelings towards a certain vigilnate."_

 _Her lips were placed over mine, I shut my eyes tight at Chisato-san finally removing my underwear._

 _Leaving me bare to the adult women._

" _Wow... I didn't fully measure it the first time. Looking at it now it's a full ten inches."_

 _Mari-san removed her lips from mine. Releasing a moan from my lips at Chisato-san's soft hands stroking my raging manhood._

" _Oh my, Ise-san! You seem to be in great pain. You shouldn't hold in such desires. Chisato-chan shall we relief, Ise-san?"_

 _Mari-san returned to her previous spot next to my manhood. Chisato-san on the other side, a seductive gleam behind her eyes._

" _Your exactly right, Mari-chan. Hyoudou, don't pass out now. I'm not letting you run away like before."_

 _I was brain dead from the smell in the air._

 _It was messing with my senses, I was lost to the storm of pleasure provided by Mari-san and Chisato-san._

 _Control of my will was slipping fast. I won't be able to last if we continue any further._

 _My head fell further back into the pillows and a loud, animalistic growl escape my mouth._

 _The reason for the reaction was the heavenly feeling of both Mari-san and Chisato-san's bra covered breasts rubbing my manhood in-between their valley of flesh._

 _And with the added friction from their lacy lingerie rubbing against the veins of my manhood._

 _It was amazing._

" _Oh god!"_

 _Hearing my moan of approval. Mari-san and Chisato-san continued, going at a faster pace. Soon they fell in synch with each other._

 _It was true torture._

 _Moving her breasts together with Chisato's own lacy covered breasts. Their nipples, erect rubbed against each others, soft moans escape the two women._

" _H-How is, ah! Uh... how does this feel, mmm. Ise-san?"_

 _To add more friction to her massage. Mari-san circled, using her breasts against my pole in a circluar motion. Chisato-san continued with going up and down with her ministrations._

" _Ha! Ah, umm. M-Mari-san..."_

 _Her response was a simple giggle, Mari-san then returned to her normal pace and motion. The head of my manhood would disappear within the globes of both Mari-san and Chisato-san._

" _You're so cute, Ise-san. Ain't he, Chisato-chan?"_

 _My breathing became labored and the pants were erratic, my heartbeat was like a drum during a solo._

 _Holding back another moan, just barely. I lifted my head enough to find Chisato-san was licking the head of my member when it appeared again and again from her 'valley'._

 _Giving one last suck, Chisato-san sucked in a large volume of air. Her action caused me to throw my head into the pillows behind me. Releasing me from her mouth, a string of saliva connected her lips and the head of my member._

 _A bewitching smirk appeared on her lips. She giggle at my reaction and brought her face to Mari-san's, who had been watching the whole thing._

" _Indeed. Hyoudou does have a cute side when he's not hiding behind his mask."_

 _A groan escaped my lips. I was nearing my climax, and Mari-san and Chisato-san knew it._

 _I'm hanging by a thread, my last consciousness of humanity will be lost if I climax. I couldn't find my voice to warn Mari-san and Chisato-san._

 _It was too late seeing the looks in their eyes._

" _Ne, Mari-chan?"_

" _Yes, Chisato-chan."_

 _Both women looked at each other, eyes meeting together. Then they turned their gazes to my panting, and out of breath form lying helpless._

 _Before they brought their gazes to my member, which was leaking pre-cum like a faucent. Then back to each other._

" _Shall we let, Hyoudou have his 'happy ending'?"_

" _Ara~ But what kind of teachers would we be if we didn't allow Ise-san gratification."_

 _Resuming their double tit-fuck. It was not long before I released an animal-like growl from before and sprayed Mari-san and Chisato-san in a shower of my cum._

 _The white cream-like substances covered the two women. In their hair, parts of their faces, with most having covered their breasts still held together by the bra._

 _As I struggled to breathe. Mari-san and Chisato-san moan happily at the shower they received, covered in my sperm._

" _Ah, Ise-san. You came so much."_

 _Mari-san began to sccop up the cum on her breasts and tasted it, enjoying its flavor._

 _Chisato-san said nothing but follow Mari-san's example._

 _Soon enough, they were both clean of my cum. Satisfied but still hungry for more. They moved up to my face, my hair shadowed my eyes from view._

 _Hair shadowing my eyes and an unreadable smile on my face. Both women feared that they had broken me to where I couldn't response back._

 _Almost like a switch had been flip. I reached forward and grabbed Mari-san and Chisato-san by their waists and flip our position._

 _Now they laid on their backs and I hovered over their forms. My eyes were shadowed behind my hair, this look terrified and arouse the captured women._

" **It's done. However, this will not be a switch needed to be flip. The 'true' Issei Hyoudou has awaken."**

 **[Ara Ara~ The show has began anew!]**

 _Breathing still in pants, I looked at the two women before I lowered my head back to Mari-san's neck. With the full intend of leaving a hickey._

 _While I'm not in my right mind. By the end of tonight, Mari-san and Chisato-san will... be... mine..._

 _Not to leave others idle for too long. My hands with straight to work. Playing with both Mari-san and Chisato-san's breasts. Both of my knees were placed before their entrances, their squirming from my ministrations caused their already soaked womenhood's to leak more of their juices._

 _Removing my lips from Mari-san's neck I brought my attention to Chisato-san's swaying breasts. Familiarizing myself with her taste by bringing my mouth to her right nipple and sucked._

 _Switching between the two, using everything at my disposal these two were moaning messes within two minutes._

 _From my mouth, to my roaming hands, and my knees against their entrances. They screamed my name like the submissives I made them to be._

" _Ise-san! Please more."_

" _That's it, Hyoudou. Don't hold back, have me to your heart's content."_

 _Through my envolved senses I knew they were close. However, unlike with me, I want to starve them fully._

 _They will submit to me and me only._

 _Their pussies will be remodeled for my cock and mine alone. They will utter my name like bitches in heat. They will think of no other man but myself and pleasure themselves, only to me making love to them. And they will remember in this world and the next, that they belong solely to me._

 _This is what it means to be my lover, this is how I want it to be._

 _Ceasing my groping and other ministrations. I watched on with a smirk plastered on my face, watching the panting and in heat teachers whine about the lost of pleasure._

 _They shamelessly began to play with their womenhoods and breasts to receive the gratification of releasing._

" _Hyoudou- Where did you go. Why did you stop?"_

 _Chisato-san looked on through half-lidded eyes to find me. Literally, millimeters away from each other. I moved forward and stole her lips with mine._

 _Not pushing me away, actually the opposite. Chisato-san wrapped her arms around me and brought me close._

 _Her hands moved rubbing my hair, as she did._

 _Releasing her lips from mine. Chisato attempted to continue the kiss but I stopped her easily. Using my superior strength to hold her arms above her head. Keeping her pin while I attacked her lips again._

" _Don't resist."_

 _The first word I have said, since this rollar coaster was reverse. It was deep and had an animal feel to it, a real predator with his captured prey within its midst. Chisato-san could do nothing but stare up at the possessed me._

 _However, she didn't reject the idea of me overpowering her. Arms still held above her head, my own back at my side. She ache her back up causing her captured bosoms to bounce._

 _A sexy smirk on her lips, staring at me._

" _Then enjoy, Hyoudou. I'm yours to do with as you please."_

 _Letting her breasts bounce again. With better control of my movements, I started with removing Chisato-san's lingerie but with careful hands._

 _Chisato-san look on, as with patience she believed I had lost. Carefully and with cautions hands, I removed her lingerie. Starting with her bra and ending with the removal of her stockings._

 _Leaving her naked like our time in her bathroom a month ago._

 _Placing my raging manhood, leaking pre-cum before her entrance. I brought my lips to Hasegawa-sensei's engaging in a make-out session with her._

 _Chisato-san brought her arms around my neck and legs hooked themselves around waist. Seeing no further invitation I plunge into Chisato-san's unexpectedly tight vagina._

 _'Was she a virgin by chance?'_

 _I questioned but not seeking an answer. I took a second to relish in the lost of my virginity and to admire the tightness Chisato-san had over my cock._

 _Wanting more, I thrust forward then back, quickly building a rhythm. Chisato-san was moaning and begging for me to go faster in seconds._

 _While not under the right influence at the moment. I managed to build a steady rhythm into my thrusts. Ranging from fast and soft to slow and hard._

 _Any pattern I went with, It ended the same for Chisato-san. Moaning like a whore._

" _Hyoudou! D-Don't st-stop... whatever you d-do, don't stop!"_

 _Slowing my hips to go for long, hard thrusts. Her walls felt amazing around my cock._

 _We both were reaching our ends._

 _And I will leave my mark._

 _Lowering my head to capture Chisato-san right breast into my mouth. I sucked hard on the teat and bit down getting the appropriate reaction from her._

 _Chisato-san opened her eyes wide and released a loud moan. Her screaming didn't stop there as my hips began to pick up speed once again. I hammered away at Chisato's womanhood, remodeling it to fit me and me alone._

" _Before I allow you to cum. I... want... you... to... submit..."_

 _The speed of my thrust couldn't be counted as my speed was that of a jet engine. Chisato's response was to tighten her hold around me._

" _Hah, you... mmm, will submit to me and become mine alone, ah! Do you understand, um. Sensei?"_

 _Chisato-san didn't response immediately, namely due to the fact of me rearranging her insides with jackhammer thrusts._

 _But through sheer will, and perhaps more. She grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look her in the eyes. Our mouths opened as we breathe to starve off our release._

" _I, Hasegawa Chisato. Submit to Hyoudou Issei. I'm his woman to do as he pleases, whenever and wherever he desires. Please Hyoudou, I'm close, I'm very close. Please... come with me. Together."_

 _She captured my lips and engage in another kiss. We kissed into our release, moaning in the others mouth at reaching our climax._

 _Having taken precautions before I turned the tables. I'm also positive Mari-san and Chisato-san took the necessary medication to prevent pregnancy. I'm all for having children later in my life. I can't risk getting either one of them pregnant just yet._

 _Like I discuss with Ddraig. Once I reach step three of my plan then I shall begin repopulating the Hyoudou clan._

 _Staying lock in Chisato's hold. She embrace me bringing my body close to hers, over hers._

 _She sighed with content at the feel of my sperm inside of her, mixing with her juices._

" _Chisato-san..."_

" _I know, give Mari-chan a good pounding for me. Because of her job and watching little Maya. She never has time to relief herself. It must be torture for her."_

 _Reluctantly, releasing me from her grip. Chisato moaned at the lost of me inside of her. Our combined juices seep out of her womanhood and onto the sheets of the bed._

 _Kissing her once on the lips. I went over to Mari-san who was close to unconsciousness._

 _Chisato-san was right, Mari-san has very little stamina._

 _Eye still shadowed by my hair. I picked up the weak body of Mari-san and sat near the edge of the bed. Her sitting on my lap and my member standing at attention, rubbing against her butt cheeks. I had already removed her lingerie like I had done with Chisato-san leaving her voluptuous body at my mercy._

" _Ah!"_

" _I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Mari-san."_

" _I-Ise-san wait!"_

" _You said no more waiting. And I can't seem to stop myself. Just enjoy the ride, Mari-san and let me do the work."_

 _Mari-san continued to stutter in her speech, she looked cute and meek trying to find an excuse._

 _I was not having any of that._

 _Lifting Mari-san just over my member. I gently, with great restrain slid her downwards. I said with great restrain because she was tighter than Chisato-san._

 _' ***Growl*** Damn, were these two virgins? How can their pussies be this tight.'_

" _Ise-san! More, more, please give me more."_

" _Ha, I.. really like this side, of you... Mari-san."_

 _Holding Mari-san's left hand with my own. I held her waist with my free hand and thrusts upwards into her. Mari-san stayed motionless, eyes closed, mouth opened, and a blissful expression over her face._

 _True to my word. I did all the work and piston in and out of Mari-san. She would grip my hand tightly depending entirely on the speed I went._

 _I would grip her hand with mine to reassure her that I'm here._

 _With Chisato-san I focus on heighting her own pleasure then my own. I was doing the same for Mari-san. Taking full control but making no pleasure come towards me and instead focus on my partner's pleasure._

 _In that case being Mari-san._

 _The bed bounce around with Mari-san ass falling onto my lap. My hips followed the rhythm of my thrusts. To bring Mari-san to an orgasm she will never forget._

 _Gentling grasping her hand with mine. I attacked her neck with my mouth._

 _Because she was nearing her climax. Mari-san was caught off guard and allowed further access to her neck. An action I took full reins towards._

" _I-Ise-san! N-No. I will... cum if you... do that."_

 _Sucking on neck and kissing the areas I kissed. I laid my chin on her right shoulder. A smirk on my lips at hearing Mari-san's uncontrollable moans._

 _Now was the time to land the kill._

" _You should see your expression, Mari-san. Is this why you sent Maya-chan to live with me? You didn't want her to see a shameless face, huh?"_

 _To speak clearer I slowed my thrusts, while it was annoying because I was close myself. However, I wanted to hear Mari-san submit to me. To beg for me to fuck her and bring her to a much needed orgasm she denied herself._

 _And soon, Mari-san began to bounce on my lap. Her soft whines were very cute, even if they were address for me to fuck her._

" _Ise-san? Don't stop now, I need more. Just a little more... please."_

 _With an arm secured around her waist. All Mari-san could do was bounce on my lap, her stamina had finally caught up to her because she would open her eyes and abruptly close them, then open them again._

 _I was not a man if I didn't show some mercy, so-_

" _You must submit if you want my permission to climax, Mari-san."_

 _Fixing my hold around her waist, I resume my thrust into Mari-san. Her screaming began anew at my rapid pace bringing us both on the doors of release._

" _Ise-san, Ise-san, Ise-san!"_

" _Who would have thought you to be a screamer, Mari-san. You know what you have to do... Submit."_

 _Despite her losing will, Mari-san managed to regain her thought process and thought throughly about my offer._

 _Sadly, I'm not a patience man._

 _Slowly my thrusts to long, hard thrusts. The head of cock touching Mari-san's womb. Her answer was decided and she screamed._

" _I, Shimon Mari. Ah, Hearby submit... To Ise-san and will be his forever more. Please, I can't hold it anymore. Please let me cum."_

" _Then cum. You don't need to wait for me to give you permission."_

 _I smirk at the incredlous look Mari-san gave me. Looking over her right shoulder to find my face._

" _B-But you said I couldn't-!"_

" _You talk too much..."_

 _Capturing Mari-san's lips with my own in a heated kiss. We both reached our individual releases. I swallowed a loud moan from Mari-san with her lips captured by mine._

 _Our kiss lasted for another minute before we disbanded, a string of saliva connected our lips. Mari-san had the deceny to blush at the promise she swore moments ago. I only smirked, enjoying this meek Mari-san._

" _Hyoudou, you even got Mari-chan to swear her loyalty. Impressive I must say."_

 _We were still connected, with Mari-san sitting on my cock still inside of her. Looking behind ourselves to see Chisato-san awake and still horny from the lust in her eyes._

" _Chisato-chan, you too."_

" _Why yes, my dear friend. And Hyoudou, I hope Mari-san didn't tire you out. Given her poor stamina she couldn't fully satisfy you."_

 _Eyes shadowed by my hair, smirk glued to my lips. I simply looked at Chisato-san, a smirk of her own on her lips._

" _You're right. Our night together is far from over. Mari-san get off and lie down on the bed. Chisato-san lay on top of Mari-san."_

 _They looked at me and with reluctants both women followed my instructions._

 _Mari-san lied down on the bed, Her backside creating an imprint on the mattress which laid bare with the removal of the sheets from the earlier rounds. Chisato-san laid on top of her friend. Their breasts squish together and their wet womenhoods were slick with their juices from their separate climaxes._

 _Moving behind the two. My hands firmly planted on Chisato-san's firm butt, my fingers sank into the flesh of her cheeks._

 _I position my cock in-between the two womens entrances. Deciding on who I should take first._

" _The night is still young and you both opened this pandora box's. I do hope for your sakes that your stamina will last. The sun won't be up for another seven hours and I'm not tired at all from those earlier bounds."_

 _Plunging into Chisato-san's tight womanhood with a hard thrust, getting a surprised moan from the woman. Not to leave Mari-san idle at least until it was her turn._

 _Removing myself from Chisato-san's tightness, I quickly reinserted myself into Mari-san's equally tight pussy. My fingers would finger the woman who's not filled at that moment. Chisato-san was a moaning wreck at only my fingers bringing her to such heights._

 _I would switch in-between the two. Taking myself away from Mari-san and placing myself back into Chisato-san, while my fingers stimulated Mari-san enough until I returned._

 _It certainly would be a long night for us, and Mari-san had locked the door prior, so._

 _No one in this room will be leaving anytime soon._

 _It was little after midnight, we had been going non-stop for the past four hours. Sex with Chisato-san was an experience for me. Because when I did it with her, she became my willingly submissive._

 _Almost immediately when I cast my eyes her way she submits without struggle, also something I notice was the lingering emotions in her eyes. I couldn't identify because I was intralled in our love making._

 _Mari-san, bless her soul. She passed out a total of ten times. While I allowed her five to ten minutes per rest session, Chisato-san was extremely willing to take over Mari-san's turn. However, she didn't fully stay out of the fun. When she did return she used every skill and position she knew to bring me down._

 _Sadly for her, however; Mari-san's stamina was her Achilles heel. I did give her a passing grade for effort and for lasting, as long as she did._

 _Around twelve-eighteen, moon was shining outside, the bustling of the city in full swing._

 _And amazingly, after four hours of passionate and hot sex with two bombshell women who happened to be my teachers._

 _I didn't feel fatigue, or short of breath from my weaken stamina._

 _Grabbing my clothes and changing into them, I looked back onto the bed, Mari-san and Chisato-san were under the blankets. Smiles on their faces and holding each other's hand._

 _Before they were holding both of my hands._

 _I whispered 'good night' and saw myself out. It was still a school night, after all._

 **xox**

"He's not even tired?"

Is the comment I overheard from several mouths. The girls were blushing heavily from the explicted content they just seen and marveling at my stamina.

Having sex with two adult women, bringing both to willingly submit to my will, and walk away with feeling the slight bit fatigue.

Checking on several particular women I have bed previously. I wasn't surprised to find the same looks of embarrassment and lust behind their eyes.

 **xox**

 **(W-Wow... I'm impressive, partner. Well done.)**

" **Interesting..."**

 _While Ddraig, for once had nothing to say. Speechless which was a first. Everyone else was disgesting what happened during those four hours._

 **[Hmm, Ise... I want more! There still much more for you to show me.]**

 **{Uh... Should we do something about her?}**

" **Leave her be, Albion. She just needs a release is all."**

 _Not wanting anything to do with that circus, I shut them out. Fixing the collar of my jacket. The winter air blowing against my skin._

 **xox**

"Shirayuki how was your experience your first time?"

Putting the Hotogi maiden in the spotlight she grew nervous and scared about all the attention towards her. Still, she pull through her fear and took a deep breath to rid herself of anxiety.

"Yes... I-I mean. When Ise-chan and I first consummated our love. It was a heavenly feeling that I still feel chills from just reminiscing about our special night together."

Here Shirayuki lost track of herself as she wiggled in her seat, hands against her cheeks. Which were bright red, thinking about something perverted I'm sure.

"See, when I make love to my girls. I put their needs above my own. I make sure that they are properly satisfied because I want them to remember their first time, to cherish it like their first kiss."

Briefly looking at Buchou who understood. Turning away from me, her cheeks warm from the heat of her blush.

"And yes there were moments when they wanted to return the favor. I calmly rejected their advances, that moment together is focused on them and solely their own pleasure. I was rough with Mari-san and Chisoto-sensei because they're maturee, adult women."

Hearing my explanation, the girls in the room blushed heavily, some stuttering their speeches.

Mari-san giggled behind her hand although she was blushing as well.

Velenana-san giggled and Grayfia remained her stoic visage, yet couldn't fully suppress the red hue in her cheeks.

"Glad I could clear any damaging evidence against me."

 **xox**

 _The following day, I couldn't get any sleep last night, I barely got even three hours. Everytime I closed my eyes, my mind would replay the memories of me taking Mari-san and Chisato-san in various positions._

 _It was difficult to take all in right away. I was unsure of how our relationship will become, now with our leap of faith._

 _Shaking my head at those negative thoughts, currently I was called to the principal's office for a disclose purpose._

 _He couldn't say it over the PA system and asked to meet him in his office._

 _Nearing the office I knocked twice and was welcome in by his secretary, who allowed me access telling me that the principal was expecting my arrival._

 _Opening the door I was mildly surprise to find others in the room along with principal. Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai stood on either side of the principal sitting behind his desk._

 _A middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like Rias-senpai's. He also has a short and red beard or stubble._

 _The principal upon my first impression of him, he looked exactly similar to Rias-senpai from their crimson red hair and blue-green eyes._

 _This had to be Rias-senpai's otou-san._

 _Him I understand but why is Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai here? Perhaps I greatly underestmimated their power over this school._

" _Hyoudou Issei-kun. Please come in and sit. I apologize for calling you out of class so sudden."_

 _He had a general friendly aura about him, like Rias-senpai's._

" _No it's quite alright. Although I would like to know why I was called exactly. Am I in trouble?"_

 _Here both Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai giggled, the principal released a chuckle at the question._

" _No, that's not why your here, Issei-kun. You're not in trouble of any kind. From what these two here tell me of you, your a compassionate and caring young man. The first years females admire you, while a majority at this school enjoy your company. I'm quite certain it's impossible for you to be sent here for trouble."_

" _You make a solid point, then what?"_

 _His smile vanished and a serious look took over his visage. The atomsphere grew thin to match the aura in the office. Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai also forgo their smiles for serious looks._

" _Issei-kun. Since you first started here in January, your test scores along with your overall grades in your classes. Your peerless intellect and unmatched working spirit. The teaching staff including the higher ups, myself included. Believe your eligible to skip your second and third year at Kouh Academy and transfer to your first year as a college student."_

 _To say I'm shock was a huge understatement. I was blown away. I looked to Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai, they both showed depressed expression but smiled encouragingly at me._

 _They had heard the news before I arrived._

" _I-I don't know what to say, if I can be frank. Never did I expect my work to cause such an uproar with the staff to earn such prestige. I'm speechless."_

 _Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai shot me worried looks, while the principal nodded his head._

" _I understand your shock and hesitation, Issei-kun. However, you don't need to give your answer right away. A time-limit of one week for you to decide on your family's answer. The choice is all yours on what you wish to do, Issei-kun. Stay here and forget this was brought to you, or skip high school and begin your life as an early college student. All expense paid for the first year."_

 _A whole week to decide if I want I want to remain with my friends here at Kouh._

 _Or begin my studies on becoming a doctor and forwarding my plan two years ahead of schedule._

 **(Partner)**

 **{Issei}**

 **[Ise]**

" **The choices is yours, Issei. Whatever you decide we will follow behind you."**

 _Three sets of nods confirmed Madara's point and the loyalty of those sealed away into me._

 _Taking a deep breath, both physically and mentally._

 _Opening my eyes to look at the three before me._

" _I'll take the week and think clearly about this decision. I will have an answer then."_

 _The principal nodded, fully understanding my decision to wait before giving my answer._

 _Very well, I shall call you back here on the due date. Until then, you are excused, Issei-kun."_

 _Standing from my seat, I bowed and exit the office._

 **xox**

"With everything that has happened. This was the beginning of Hyoudou-kun's career as a doctor."

"You are correct, Tsubaki-san. Ise-sama officially began his career sometime after this proposal was brought to him. But this was the makings of his destiny."

Oichi answered for me. She sent me a joyful smile when our eyes met. I returned it with one of my own.

"Although I didn't begin straight away. This event happen to kick-start my plans earlier than planned."

 **xox**

" _ **A potential bomb threat?"**_

 _Changing my voice to sound adult-like, without the need to transform into my adult form. It saved me precious seconds._

 _It was lunch time and per usual or everyday. The occult research club joined me with the addition of Kiba. And lastly, Sona-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai and most of the student council sat down and dug into their own lunches._

" _Yeah, the boys at the docks confirmed that they received several crates full of grade-A explosives. From the manifest it said that the explosives were for a construction company in Tokyo. Further investations reveals that those explosives are not going to Tokyo. We finished gathering all the necessary information to discover that those explosives are being shipped to the smaller cities surrounding the capital."_

" _ **Hmm... Anything on the leader of this operation?"**_

" _Just a name... Alvin Ramirez. We have reason to believe he's CIA."_

" **Well let's not throw every option out the window. Prepare the men for battle, I'll be there later tonight to formulate a plan for the raid tomorrow."**

" _Understood"_

 _The call with dead and I changed my voice back to my normal teenager self._

 _Walking back to the group, I sat down and picked up my bento made to me by Ruri. And Almost immediately, Koneko-chan took her spot on my lap chewing on some sushi prepared for her by Ruri._

 _They both got to talking and Ruri offered to make one for Koneko-chan to see if she enjoyed her food._

" _Ise, who were you talking with? You were gone for some time."_

 _Rias-senpai asked me, which got everyone curious and stared at me to say something._

 _With a nervous chuckle, I smiled and lied smoothly through my teeth._

" _Nothing important, Rias-senpai. Just my dad checking up on me. Now, where were we?"_

 _To pass the remaining time after played small games like true or dare, and other games to pass the time._

 _Quite funny seeing the others fail, or fail to do what was given to them at the beginning._

…

 _After school hours and I was still wandering the halls of the academy and for good reason. I was catching up on my lost work as a morality officer for the student council. While Sona-senpai gave me a small leave because of my leg injury. I couldn't sit idling by, while I had a job to complete._

 _During fifth period I got a text from Shirayuki saying that the hit on her head was hoax. She was never in danger and my bodyguard duties were hereby terminated. However, I did enjoy Shirayuki's presense the time she lived with us._

 _I received another text saying she was moving out, although with reluctants. It took some convincing from me to get her to agree and go home._

 _Lucky for me, Shirayuki will do anything I say and tell her to do, Her obsession of me can be a curse and at time has its perks._

 _Chuckling softly, I happen upon the door to the clubroom, knocked twice and entered. I found Sona-senpai was standing next to her desk, leaning against it. A complicated frown on her lips._

 _The same expression I found Rias-senpai yesterday when I first entered the room. Seeing that she didn't realize me at first. I tried again and knock twice, with more force._

 _That time Sona-senpai woke up from her daydream. Looking frantically around the room until she spotted me by the door, and sighed._

" _It's only you, Hyoudou-kun. Sorry that I didn't answer the first time. My mind was elsewhere."_

 _Closing the door behind me I walked to a desk in the front-row where my school bag was placed._

" _It's quite alright, senpai. May I ask what it is that's troubling you, with your permission of course."_

 _Sona-senpai looked momentarily shocked by my deduction that something was bothering her. She looked at her feet, her hair shadowing her eyes._

" _Your everything I ever wanted in my future partner."_

 _A soft whisper I caught but did nothing. Sona-senpai didn't mean to utter that sentence and I don't wish to make our conversation strange._

 _Bringing her eyes to face mine. She took a deep breath and looked at me, eye to eye._

" _I was thinking about, Rias. I've known her since we were both little girls along with Akeno-san. There is nothing we don't know about each other, as we always told the other of everything. And, Rias is currently fighting a losing battle for her life."_

 _Stopping to see if I was following along and to catch her breathing. When both were met Sona-senpai continued._

" _Before she or I were born. Her father had arrange her to be married to someone whom Rias dislike with her very being. She absolutely despises her fiance and she can't do nothing but struggle helplessly."_

" _So, Rias-senpai is engaged to someone whom she hates and she can't break free from the marriage for reasons I'm all to familiar with."_

 _Looking to Sona-senpai for confirmation, she nodded and continued where I left off._

" _You seem to know about arranged marriages and the steps behind them. Tell me, Hyoudou-kun what is your opinion on the subject. I'd like to hear your honest thoughts?"_

 _Her gaze fixiated on me, I could do nothing but answer Sona-senpai's question. I could only hope that she doesn't put the pieces together that points anything towards me._

" _My honest opinion has to be I don't support arranged marriages. Marriage should be between two people who love each other. Unfournately, throughout history there have been many forms of loveless arranged marriages. Some were good. However, I'm strongly for there to be love in arranged marriages. If I could be of help, I would help Rias-senpai out from her's."_

 _Noticing that I went off course with my speaking, I looked around and found Sona-senpai was still here._

" _Hmm. T-That's a very interesting opinion, Hyoudou-kun. I'm glad you could share this with me."_

" _Anytime. Say, senpai. Since you and Rias-senpai are close friends. If your roles were reversed, what would you have done?"_

 _My question, this question in particular froze Sona-senpai. Her mouth was slightly open from surprise. Her eyes were widen and her glasses fell to the roof of her nose before she fixed them._

 _Sona-senpai thought about my question, brainstroming in her mind about a possible solution. Should she had switched roles with Rias and be engaged to Riser Phenex. What would she have done differently._

" _I-I wouldn't know. Rias has no options to overturn her arranged marriage and she doesn't have much time. Knowing her fiance, he won't wait forever for Rias to say yes to him. Had myself and Rias switched, I don't know what I would have done."_

 _Lowering her head, it shot right up again at the force I caused when my fist broke wood. The desk behind me was now firewood having been reduce from that one punch._

" _Listen... and listen well, senpai. We aren't ruled by fate nor destiny. Nothing ties us down to create our own futures with our own hands. Rias-senpai doesn't want to marry this guy. Then I help break her free from her chains. The same goes for you, Sona-senpai. Should you find yourself in the exact situation then I'll be there to free you from your bindings."_

 _Sona-senpai was appalled at my speech, but for the correct reasons. The ferocity in my eyes and the determination to do what I said out to do. The aura of power I exluded brought shivers under her skin._

" _Ah, I'm sorry for the desk. I don't know what came over me. It's just all these talks of loveless marriages really lit the fuse on my emotions and I took it out on schoo property. Again, I'm sorry-"_

" _Hyoudou-kun, close your eyes."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Just do it."_

 _I closed my eyes, unaware of why Sona-senpai asked such a request._

 _While my sight was sealed off, I overheard the sound of a zipper and rustling of clothes._

 _What was senpai doing if my eyes-_

" _You can open your eyes now."_

 _Opening my eyes, the first thing that fell in my line of sight was Sona-senpai. Her uniform had been removed and folded on her desk behind her. Her collared shirt remained on her body, covering her breasts which were braless and her womanhood. Her panties had been taken off leaving her almost nude._

" _S-Senpai... Why?"_

 _An embarrass blush formed on Sona-senpai's cheeks. The reality of her standing before me, almost naked entered her consciousness. Her overall expression was embarrassment and sincere._

" _Because... it started when we played chess here during after hours. The more times we played I grew to like your character and your company. And recently I had been at odds with myself, if what I feel for you to be real, or just my heart playing tricks on me. I mean, there are other girls viving for your love. Rias and Akeno-san are prime examples, and I feared I couldn't win you for obvious reasons... But, what you said, here and now. I'm positive that it's you. So, if I were in Rias' position and you wanted to do the same for me like your willing to do for Rias. Then... if we are to become lovers, let's actually become lovers."_

 _Sona-senpai pushed herself off her feet, holding her arms out in front of her. Falling back and hitting one of the desks. I held my arms out and wrapped them around Sona-senpai's hips._

 _She held my shoulders, her eyes glimmered behind her glasses close to tears if I had to guess._

 _We both said nothing. Senpai immediately changed that and asked me again about her previous question._

" _Hyoudou-kun... You'll take responsibility right?"_

 _I was speechless, never anticipated that Sona-senpai held such bold authority. She lacked confidence in herself when compared to Rias-senpai and Akeno-chan._

 _Now, half exposed and straddling me. I'm thrown into the spotlight at a girls' confession._

 _And I knew exactly what I had to say._

" _Of course."_

 _Looking Sona-senpai in her eyes, I sincerely accepted her proposal._

 **xox**

Serafall looked absolutely livided. Only reason she hadn't froze me twenty-times over was because she was being held back by Ezio. Who had a single arm around her waist.

Saji was quiet. His entire look shouted he was displeased and in a horrible mood. His hair shadowed his eyes.

Buchou was like Serafall but more contained. She was however, pinching my cheek.

Sona-kaichou... her expression was just the cutest.

Steam was coming out of her head, as the blush covered her entire visage and body. The lens for her glasses fogged up, shielding her eyes from being seen.

These were the reactions I expected when this memory was viewed. I don't fear for my life or decisions made today.

Because every choice I have or will make, they don't end in failure.

 **xox**

" _...that's all I needed to tell you. I have until next week to give my answer. I figured I seek your opinions and judgement."_

 _After my time with Sona-senpai back at school, I returned to my parents house and inform them about the opportunity to go to college early._

 _Sitting at the dinner table were myself, chichiue and hahaue. There was tea prepared by hahaue in front of us. None of us touched ours when I revealed the news._

" _T-This is certainly a surprise if there ever was one. Don't you see, Issei. An opportunity of a lifetime has fallen into your lap. But, it's your decision to be made at the end of the day."_

 _Hahaue nodded and placed a hand over my own that laid on the table._

" _Your tou-san is right, Ise. At the end of the day, it's your decision not mine or his. Whatever you decide you want to do, we'll always support you and love you."_

 _Feeling confident at they words and advice about the subject._

 _I now knew what my answer shall be._

 _Placing my other hand over her's which was over mine. I smiled at my parents, thankful for their honest opinion on this matter._

" _Thank you. Chichiue, hahaue, I'm going to accept the principal's offer and take the scholarship."_

 _Hahaue clapped her hands with joy for me. Chichiue smiled with pride and gave me a thumb's up. I returned the gesture with my own._

" _That's wonderful news, Ise. And we have more good news but... we want it to be a surprise for you, Ise. Tomorrow your tou-san and I will be attending a party for his work. During the event, the three of us can have dinner at the build-in restaurant inside the 'Continental'."_

 _Continental? The five star hotel that exclusive for the rich of the rich. For the one percent only when in reality, the continental is a front for the Yakuza operating as a safe haven for the best known hitmen and women in Japan._

" _Wow, trading up aren't we...? Still, I accept when should I be there?"_

" _Tomorrow around five, your kaa-san and I will be waiting in the lobby."_

…

 _Yawning, having overslept this morning. Thankfully it was friday and the weekend to look forward to tomorrow._

 _Entering the living room, my nose was assaulted by a array of smells and aromas. Investgated further I happen upon the smell's origin coming from the kitchen._

 _I always expected Yuu and Ange or both to be present. Cooking me my breakfast for the morning._

… _I was never expecting to find Sona-senpai in my kitchen, wearing an apron over her uniform. Yuu and Ange were helping too by cutting vegetables and preparing other dishes._

" _Sona-senpai?"_

" _Ohayo, Hyoudou-kun. Apologizes for the intrusion, I wanted to thank you for your honestly so I decided that by making you breakfast the following morning to be thought out. Please sit, I cooked this dish along with your maids who were excellent helpers._

 _Sona-senpai brought over a small buffet of Japanese cusine for me me of all the times Shirayuki would cook up a buffet and say she had extra time on hand._

 _Tell her to make a dinner to feed a party of ten within the hour. She will accomplish the task and have some left over for herself._

 _Giving thanks for the food. I started with the eggs and enjoyed their taste and different flavors that assaulted my taste buds._

 _'It's good."_

 _Sona-senpai exhaled with a relieved smile on her lips._

" _I wasn't expecting you to enjoy the food with such enthusiasms, Hyoudou-kun? I'm not the best when it comes to cooking, that's more Nee-sama's expertise."_

" _You have a older sister, Senpai?"_

 _Catching her slip of tongue, Sona-senpai grew flustered and tried to take back what she said. Which only led to an embarrassing routine for her._

 _In respects for senpai I didn't laugh on the outside._

 _On the inside I'm tearing up._

 **xox**

"Y-You even made him breakfast... So-tan! You meanie. You disrespect your onee-chan and do this behind her back. I am ashamed of you! Waaah."

"There, there, Levi-tan. You return to your usual self and shower your imouto with love."

'Ezio' patted the crying Serafall's back, whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

Sona-kaichou would have mentioned her older sister and her childish ways towards her. However, Sona-kaichou is still suffering from the previous memory to fight back.

 **xox**

 _Walking to school with the addition of Sona-senpai joining us. We being me and Ruri were asked by senpai to wait, while she entered the grounds alone._

 _It wouldn't do us any good if everyone believed that something was happening between me and Sona-senpai._

 _Entering the grounds after five minutes. I waved goodbye to Ruri._

" _You joining us again for lunch, Kuroneko?"_

" _I will, senpai. Until lunch time."_

 _Ruri smiled and walked away finding her friends waiting for her near the stairs. I stood rooted where I was, watching everyone go about their way before the first bell rung._

 _When my eyes settled on the far right of the building I saw Kuroka standing behind a tree. She was outside of range for the devils to sense her, even if it was possible._

 _Walking over without raising suspicion. I teleported the rest of the walk and appeared behind Kuroka._

" _Finding the view enjoyable?"_

 _Kuroka didn't answer right away just continued staring at the front gate. Feeling curious I too, looked at the gate._

 _Soon enough, little Koneko-chan walked through the front gate. Her normal emotionless mask over her face and pack on her back._

" _No, I just wanted to see little Shirone for the final time."_

" _You're leaving aren't you?"_

 _Kuroka didn't turn her head to face me, a simple nod was my answer._

" _You think you may come back one day?"_

 _I was proven correct when she shook her head no. Turning around to face me. Tears were in her eyes. Dried tears showed that Kuroka had been crying for a good hour before I arrived._

" _I don't know, I have been gone long enough. My team is calling me back, it's urgent."_

" _I see. I guess this is where you and I part too."_

 _Kuroka nodded her head and looked to be holding tears back from falling. Walking closer to her trembling form I laid a hand on her shoulder._

" _I'm going to miss your company around the house. Just remember that you have the key to get inside. Still I'll leave the door open for you should you find time for a visit."_

 _Taking my hand away off her shoulder I embraced the tearful nekomata who happened to be a dangerous criminal in the Underworld._

" _Madara-kun... I want to tell you something I have never told anyone, not even Shirone. Will you hear me out?"_

 _Hearing the desperation in her tone, I knew the only thing that would cause a reaction from Kuroka had to be the incident that tore the sisters apart, and led to Kuroka being a wanted criminal._

 _At the nod of my head. Kuroka took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Then she started._

" _Both myself and Shirone are nekomata's but we were born as a rare species among our clan. Called Nekoshou. When our parents died, Shirone and I were taken in by a Devil and I was reincarnated as his **[Bishop]** taking two pieces. During my time in his peerage, I discovered that I was talented, extremely in Senjutsu and Youjutsu. To the point my magical power alone surpassed those of my _

_master."_

" _With the life we lived now, a warm home and bed, money for food and clothing, and power to protect Shirone. I believed that our troubles were over and Shirone and I could live happy. However, then came the day that changed our lives forever. Everyone in the Underworld knows the story of my arrest, how I lost control and killed my master and became a Stray Devil."_

" _Neither of it is true."_

" _None exactly. The story had been altered, far from what really happened. The reason for me killing the bastard... was because he wanted to experiment on Shirone. He liked how powerful I had become and firmly believed that Shirone possessed the same strength as me. Which led to his attempted experiment. I say attempted because he never had the chance. When I realize what I had done I took Shirone with me and ran away. We didn't get far and in hopes of drawing them away from Shirone I hid_

 _her in a brush and had them chase me."_

" _However, it backfired because they found Shirone and was nearly executed had it not been for Sirzechs and his imouto Rias. Who now looks after Shirone as her master. While I hold hatred for the devils for almost killing Shrione. I am indebted to Sirzechs and Rias for saving Shirone. It's because of me why she acts like she does now, possibly afraid to use Senjutsu because of me. If only-"_

 _Kuroka stopped when I tighten my embrace around her and kissed her forehead. Taking my lips away I looked down at her face between my chest._

 _It was fun getting a victory over Kuroka who constantly teases me. Nice to see some red on her cheeks for once._

" _No more hurting yourself over the past. I'm sure if you and her talk it over, you can reach a compromise, maybe even forgive each other and become sisters again. I'll be by your side for the whole ride. If we work together then I'm positive you and Shirone can become sisters again. I know it."_

 _Kuroka wrapped her arms tighter around my waist and released the tears she had been holding in and let it all out. Remaining patiencely for her to stop on her own. I patted her back and combed her black hair, while mindful of her neko ears._

 _Soon enough Kuroka stopped crying and removed herself from our embrace. However, she took a step forward and kissed my cheek._

 _I had the decency to blush, and from a single kiss I couldn't explain why._

 _She tearfully smiled, although this smile was a true smile that I had not seen Kuroka give to anyone. For her to show me it must speak volumes of her faith she placed on me._

" _I never would have believed I would find someone who truly understands me and wishes to help. I know now, Madara-kun. I can trust you completely because your my first, real friend. Someone who I can leave Shirone too when I can't be there. I know you're that person, Madara-kun."_

 _Kuroka turned around where her pack lied against the tree. She pulled something from the backpack and held it for me to take._

 _It was a folded cloth of sorts, colored in black. Taking the offering from Kuroka, I opened it up and found it to be a hooded cape with a symbol of two cats playing tag. One white and the other black, their position in a circle made it out to be the Yin-Yang symbol._

" _I'm friends with a seamstress who looked after Shirone and I before we were taken in. I'm still in contact with her today and I ask her to make you this cape. As a reminder and of my faith in you, Madara-kun. I can leave knowing Shirone is in capable hands."_

 _Folding the cape up once again, I looked down at Kuroka and smiled, full of determination._

" _You bet. Leave everything to me."_

 _Kuroka smiled in return._

" _I hope to see you again, Madara-kun. Until then, Ja Ne-nya~"_

 _Kuroka turned the opposite direction and jumped high into the air, hopping from rooftop to rooftop until she disappeared from my radar. My orbital scan couldn't pick on her heat signature confirming Kuroka's disappearance from the Human realm, no doubt her destination being in the Underworld._

 _Sighing, at my not so normal mornings. I pocketed away the cape with promises to wear it later._

 **xox**

The room and audience are quiet. Silence reined in the room as no words were spoken.

Kuroka's backstory revealed. The truth behind her actions were finally brought to light. With this out, everyone in attendance have witnessed and know that my actions in protecting her at the Young devil's party in the Underworld.

They're are justified.

It will take time for the leaders of the Underworld and the Three Powers to convey on this brand new information.

Hopefully, with this. Kuroka will no longer need to fear be hunted and the restoration of her's and Koneko-chan's relationship as Sisters can begin once more.

Remembering the bell Kuroka gave to me at the young devil's gathering. I reached into coat's pocket and retrieve Koneko-chan's bell.

A little bell attached to a black collar and there was a heart-shaped pendant next to the bell.

Presenting the bell to Koneko-chan, who turned her head away from the TV. Gasping quietly, her shoulder shaking at the familiar object in my palm.

Opening her left palm, placing the bell into her hand then closing it into a fist.

I came close to whisper something for Koneko-chan's ears alone.

"Kuroka meant to give this to you herself, she asked me to do it for her before she escaped. This is yours, Shirone. Hold onto and remember the Kuroka loves you deeply."

Kissing her cheek I brought her head to lay against my chest. Soon tears from Koneko-chan stained my suit.

I cared less for my clothes ruined and embraced my crying Kouhai.

 **xox**

 _However, my troubles were just beginning as multiple black SUVs surrounded the front gates of Kouh Academy and two more at the back exit. And from these black vehicles were Yakuza members from a rival gang._

 _They had their weapons drawn at the students who were frighten terribly. They began to round everyone up, putting them in one giant circle.._

 _From where I'm standing I'm hidden from their view and could see everything happening below._

 _Bringing the data paired glove close to me, I called Yuu at the house whom immediately picked up._

" _Ise-sama, is something wrong?"_

" _Yuu. Write this phrase down and then sent it as a message to Kyousuke. Use the terminal in my lab to do it. **"unleash the wolves and hunt at will."** Can you handle this?"_

" _Of course, I have Ange-chan running to your laboratory already. Is there anything else you require, Ise-sama."_

 _Looking at the skies above I could make out the storm clouds in the distances. They were moving at a snail's pace but I feared they carried a deeper meaning behind them._

 _I'm unsure and could just be talking to myself._

 _Overhearing Yuu's voice on the other line I had forgotten that I never ended the call. Chuckling at my mistake, I answered her worries._

" _I'm fine, Yuu. Hey... I know you and Ange already planned to make sushi. Can we have steak tonight instead?"_

" _Of course, Ise-sama. And please, don't worry about it. You're mine and Ange-chan's master after all. We'll get started now so it's cooked when you come home."_

" _Thanks, Yuu. Good bye."_

" _Have a nice day today, Ise-sama!"_

 _Hanging up through sliding to the left. Looking back down, the thugs were asking the students about something. I couldn't overhear from this distances so I planned accordingly._

 _Using my senses I tagged every thug in the vicity and monitored their route and positions._

" _...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine... Nine in total."_

 _Looking down at the grounds again. I sighed heavily for what I'm about to do._

 _And whom I'm going to reveal myself to._

" _Life sure likes to fuck with me... Karma really is a bitch."_

 _A swirl of **"Void"** energy engulfed me and soon I was teleported before the front gate where everyone, including the two Yakuza thugs looked at me with surprise and astonishment._

 _All emotion was drained from my features, only an emotionless mask. My enemies last face they will see before I brutally murder them._

" _Oi, hands up."_

 _Not caring for his threats or rifle in my face. I looked over to my fellow classmates huddle together. Their fears present on their features._

" _Hey did you not hear me! Hands up or I will fire."_

 _Still not listening I took one step forward._

" _You bastard."_

 _Following through with his threat he slightly pulled the trigger and fired a single round. Time slowed as I watched the bullet lower in velocity._

 _Raising my right opened hand I caught the bullet. My magic coated my hand effectly stopping the bullet and protecting my hand._

 _Smoke drifted from my closed hand at the bullet's lost of velocity and from me crushing it to dust._

 _Seeing the spetacle happen before their very eyes. The yakuza thug fired several more rounds which were all blocked and disintegrated._

" _You monster!"_

 _Abandoning his rifle for the knife sheathed on his right hip, making him a lefty. He rushed me with knife in hand, sending thrusts and slashes at me, which I dodged moving my body away from his strikes._

 _Spinning on my feet, past his defenses. The coldness in my eyes were sharp. Dropping my hand downwards in a karate chop. A dark blue futuristic diamond formation magic circle appeared where I chopped and followed with a fountain of blood from his severed left arm._

 _The thug didn't scream in pain because I delivered a sharp punch to his chest with the same force. He collasped before me, my uniform stained with his blood._

 _The second yakuza thug and the students were devestated at the sheer brutally I executed the man._

 _Walking calmly forward. The thug raised his rifle at me but was shaking from terror that he couldn't pull the trigger._

 _From watching me execute his comrade in a brutal fashion, to his comrade's blood I was covered in._

 _He was frozen stiff, which I took full advantage of and executed him the same._

 _Having been cut via diagonally from his left shoulder to right hip. Both halves slid in different directions. The blood poured like a picture of liquid, staining the grass._

 _Breaking off into a run, already seeing the other thugs moving on my position. Concentrating while I ran, I focus **"Void"** energy into the magazines of their rifles rendering them useless._

 _Seeing them in the distances I broke into a sprint, my magic agumenting my speed. As they prepared to fire, their guns refuse too causing them to inspect their weapons._

 _Using this moment I crossed the distances between us._

 _The third thug I delivered a diagonal slash like the first thug, spun and with a backwards diagonal slash. From his left hip to right shoulder I killed the fourth thug. With momentum under my feet and my next target within reach. Still spinning, my right arm is outstretch soon making contact by bisecting the fifth thug. Separating his upper torso and legs from each other._

 _More blood stained my uniform, having been absorb by the fibers. Stopping mid-spin I reached for my butterfly knife in my pocket, opened it and twist it around to hold the blade. Then threw it at the sixth thug._

 _Lodging it in his throat. Reaching him in rapid succession I ripped the kinfe and with brutally, I stabbed, slashed, and cut his face apart then ending my killstreak with a stab under his chin, hitting the soft tissue of his brain._

 _Removing my blood covered knife, watching his mangled body hit the floor. I noticed one of the thugs had reloaded a new clip into his rifle, making these letal bullets._

 _Raising my left hand, an aura of black appeared beneath my palm. The seventh thug burst into black flames. His screams were painful as his voice was hoarse. Soon enough the fires ate away at his voice box, silencing him._

 _Not through with the chain. I altered the flames course and chose yakuza #8, as the next target. From the burning corpse of his comrade, a spike of black fire shot out, impaling the unsuspecting thug._

 _Shocked from the sudden pain in his belly, he was engulfed soon after._

 _Dispersing the black flames from existences. I calmly approached the final yakuza thug. Who was on his butt, in tears and scare out of his mind at the... horror he was force to witness._

 _Grabbing him by his neck, I hefted him up to face me properly. I secretly enjoyed the fear and terror in his eyes. Although I would never admit it but I'm sure Shuri-san heard it and now I'm fucked._

" _You're going to answer my questions, alright. And maybe I consider on letting you live. We have a deal?"_

" _...W-W-We were hired by a man named Alvin! He told us that John Wick was here or worked here and we wanted to kill him because he killed our leader and ruined us."_

" _So revenge, huh. Wick is not here. He's a genrous benefactor who has donated millions to this school. Your intel was wrong and it has led you to me. And those who threaten my friends, forfeit their lives and suffer a brutal end."_

 _My grip of him became increasely tighten. The man struggled for air, clawing at the arm that held him. His face turned blue from lack of oxygen and his eyes were bloodshot._

" _W-Who... are y-you?"_

" _Someone you should not have pissed off."_

" _W-W-Wait! Y-You p-promised to let m-me live!"_

 _Pretending as if I didn't hear his plead. I brought my left hand forward and placed it just below his chin. A red mark of a western dragon formed where I had touched._

" _And I said you may, never promised. Don't twist my words around."_

 _Closing my hand around his throat. An explosion of blood and organs of what used to be that man flew everywhere._

 _My entire front side of me is covered in their blood. To rid of the smell and the cold liquid dripping sliding off my body._

 _Using " **Forgiving Light: Cleanse"** I was bathed in a glow of gold light. When it ended, all the blood and the smell had been evaporated from my clothes._

 _Leaving me cleaned and pressed, as if what had happened never happened._

 _With the snap of my fingers the mangled and tortured bodies of those yakuza goons were burned to ash._

 _Leaving no evidence of their remains to be bury or savage._

 _Completely erasing their existence. No one shall miss the scum of this world._

 _Sighing for the upteen time this morning. I turned to face my fellow students, aware of their surprised looks and fear from what had transpire._

 _However, I focused on the devils reaction. Some were on the grounds, some inside the school building. And the four beauties on the roof._

 _They shared the same look of shock as the students. Having witness my rampage against those men, leaving them speechless._

 _The most shocked from the crowd were the devils and Ruri, who had no knowledge of my powers before today._

 _To protect those I loved, I lied and hid my powers. I never wanted to bring them harm because of my actions._

 _Now, I fear for their wellbeing more than ever._

 _Looking at everyone for the final time. I vanished using the swirl of **"Void"** energy from before._

 _Truly, this has been far from a normal friday._

 **xox**

"It's happening again..."

I voiced through my teeth, never intending for anyone to overhear.

"Ise?"

"Ise-kun?"

Buchou, Akeno-chan, Asia, and Koneko-chan asked me, as I stood up from my seat and walked over to the large glass windows to the left.

"Ise, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't, Rias. I can't see them again like that."

My vague responses left everyone in the dark, including my own peerage.

Shirayuki and Kuesu stood up from their seats and embraced me. Hugging my body in-between their own.

Tears falling freely from them both.

Before the memory began after starting.

I left them this piece of information.

"That night... marked the night I fell... and became the person you will soon meet. The monster I needed to become to conquer the other worlds."

 **xox**

 _After this morning's incident I fled to my home and locked the doors behind me, the security system active. While I didn't return to school I used this time to coordinated my forces in anticipation to tonight's raid of the warhouses in Akane city's eastern district._

 _When lunch time arrived later that day, we enjoyed the steak I requested earlier through the phone. With a side of mash potatoes and steamed vegetables for sides._

 _After dinner I called ahead to tell my parents that I'll be running a little late for tonight's dinner at the 'continental'. They understood and told me to not take too long._

 _Seeing it was time, I ordered the raid to go through._

 _During which I changed into an all black suit. Black shirt, black tie, black belt, etc._

 _Before I left I kissed Yuu and Ange on the cheek, telling them to lock up once I leave. They nodded and I was on the road in my 370Z._

 _Destination, Akane city._

 _..._

 _Having arrived to the aftermath of a fire fight. Casulties on both sides, more for them however._

 _I walked down the halls, littered with blood and bodies of both teams. That didn't concern me as I continued walking to the break room where Kyousuke captured Alvin Ramirez._

 _The cause of this goose chase I had been on._

 _Entering the room, I found soldiers with weapons watching every exit. Kyousuke was standing before Alvin, who was tired to a chair._

 _Muffed and bloodied but alright._

" _ **He say anything?"**_

" _Nothing, this guy sure is stubborned."_

 _Kneeling before the bounded agent, his eyes followed mine. Our gaze met and started an internal conversation with one another._

 _However, I'm pressed for time and this asshole is only buying time for those bombs to get where they need to be._

 _Looking him straight in the eye. His gaze following mine._

" _ **An associate of mine tells me your incredibly loyal to your country. To the point of dying for it, am I right. Yes or no?"**_

 _He nodded his head._

 _Seeing we understand each other, I contiuned._

" _ **Then torture of any kind is above all, pointless. This reminds me of my time in the previous war, when we interrogated an enemy soldier. Even the most loyal of soldiers, when they faced me... they didn't stay quiet for long. Your no different, Alvin. A fake name for a fake alias. No matter whatever your real name is it will not matter when this is all over."**_

 _His glare was livid, glaring holes into my face._

 _A quick jab from Kyousuke and it was gone._

" _ **Now that you're done misbehaving... You will tell me America's plans and hopes to obtain from these acts of terrorism..."**_

 _His eyes lost their light, just an empty vessal. A slave to my whims._

 _Taking the gag from his mouth. I asked him again._

" _ **What is America planning to use bombs on their allies?"**_

" _The last war left the world in ruins. No more than the United States, Europe, and Russia. Our economy, military, and freedom has been weaken. The world now sees us as failures and unable to protect them. To rectify this, the president and congress believe by starting another world war. We can return from this collision course like we did during World War 2._

" _ **By sparking another World conflict, America can rise from the ashes while the rest of the world burns. Not the best plan."**_

" _That's because you fail to see the grander picture."_

" _Then enlighten us. What is it that we're missing?"_

 _Kyousuke asked the bounded man, seeing as we both were lost about this vision America has for the world._

" _By starting another World War, countries will begin to proper and grow in power once again. It's the only solution. Which is why we have multiple agents around the globe with their own tasks, as our own. They should have or be in the midst of denonated their bombs."_

" _You bastard!"_

 _Before Kyousuke could move I stopped him with a raised hand. My features harden at the reveal of multiple operations around the globe._

 _So if Japan failed. What's stopping them if England, France, Italy, and Germany succeeded._

 _Pulling one of B32Rs from my holister behind me. I pointed the barrel at him to get my message across._

" _ **Where are those bombs heading?"**_

 _At his silence I came forward. The end of the pistol between his eyes._

" _ **You're a smart man. You'll know when enough is enough..."**_

 _His silence continued and I changed course. My B32R now in contact with his testicles. Alvin visibly jumped upon contact._

" _ **You probably didn't here me correctly, my mistake. I always forgot to mean my words before saying them."**_

 _At the hearing of the safety's release, He finally cracked._

" _Alright! Tablet on the table behind me. That's where the bombs are heading."_

 _Kyousuke walked behind him and took the tablet. He went over it as he walked back to me. Where we looked through it together._

" _They're attacking buiness areas and shopping malls. Places with many people, especially at this hour."_

 _Kyousuke's words didn't reach me because I was focus on the fifth entry and it's intented target._

 _The 'Continental'._

 _Handing Kyousuke the tablet, I pulled my B32R and pointed it between his eyes._

" _ **I hope it was worth it, you fuck."**_

 _Pulling the trigger, a single burst fired and Alvin's body fell forward in the chair._

 _With him dead I called my men and Kyousuke._

" _ **We don't have much time left they have a headstart and I'm not letting a single bomb detonate."**_

 _I ordered, tapping away at my data paired glove._

" _Wick, what's happening?"_

 _His phone rang along with everyone else in the room. Opening his messages he looked through what he received._

" _What's this you sent me?"_

" _ **Means to defuse the bombs. Have everyone hunt the carriers down, inform them of their routes so they can cut them off. Remember. Find the carriers, eliminate them, detain the bombs, and defuse them."**_

" _Which bomb are you going after?"_

" _ **The 'Continental'!"**_

 _Watching my retreating back, Kyousuke got on his phone and relayed my orders._

" _ **Everyone we're moving out! You have your orders now get going. You! You, and you. You're with me, let's go!"**_

 _Giving the green light then calling on three cars to follow me. A storm of black, grey, and white cars hit the streets._

" _ **Keep this channel open, report your findings. Check in with me or Kyousuke once your bomb has been defused."**_

" _Roger that!"_

 _Soon the open channel was flooded with many voices of my men. Some were already fighting, others were in a car chase with their targets. Myself and my team were speeding through traffic, warning the public because I'm not stopping for any reason._

 _ **'Chichiue, hahaue... Hang on.'**_

" _Wick, we got trouble ahead."_

" _That's our target and they don't look to happy to see us."_

 _At his words. Two of its escort hit their breaks to block us. I drove past them getting two shots off to the car on my left, killing the front seat passenger._

" _ **Deal with them. I'm going for the bomb."**_

 _Following my orders, my men open fire on the two cars with them following vice versa._

 _The car carrying the bomb fired at me, hitting my car's windshield which was bulletproof. Bringing my weapon to the side of my car, I nimbly bypass traffic, aiming for the car's tires._

 _The enemy would take pot shots at me to throw my aim off. With my bulletproof windshield their bullets were laughably ineffective._

 _I on the other hand..._

 _Aiming down the sights of my B32R, I pulled the trigger. The one in the back seat on the left, he was killed._

 _Passing another car it was empty up ahead. Taking my hands off the steering wheel I reloaded my pistols. Once done I took the steering wheel again just as we caught up to traffic._

 _The car tried to swerve through traffic by passing car after car. When one car refuse to let him pass. The driver took his gun out the window and fired at the car to his left._

 _Killing the driver causing his car to swerve out of control. The cars behind him were forced to take evasive manuvers to evade._

" _ **Line up behind me."**_

 _Having dealt with the escort, my own escort lined up behind my car as we drove into oncoming traffic. With me leading the group we evaded the other cars and got off the highway just as he made an illegal right turn._

" _Should we follow?"_

" _ **Negative stay with me. I know this street has a shortcut. We'll cut him off at 1st street."**_

 _Staying together, we went through traffic in a hurry to cut him off at the next intersection._

" _Tiger One, have detain bomb #1 and our defusing now."_

" _Tiger Two, has defused bomb #2 and are returning to base. I have sent my men to help."_

" _This is Tiger Three, sent them my way. In pursue near Agkemi street. We can cut them off at the next turn."_

" _Roger, routing them now."_

" _Tiger Four, bomb #4 is defused. We are returning to base as well._

" _Tiger Six, we have our bomb. Defusing... Yes, it's defused. Bomb #6 is done"_

" _Which leaves Bombs #3 and #5 to be defused."_

" _Seems so."_

" _ **This is Tiger Five, in pursue but will have their bomb soon enough. One after you defuse your bomb, aid Three with theirs. Everyone else return to base with your bomb in hand. We don't need these things in the streets and in the wrong hands."**_

" _Roger that."_

" _There he is!"_

 _Looking forward we spotted the speeding car passing through 1st, ignoring traffic and causing several crashes. Turning on green, avoiding the crashes themselves._

 _The 'Continental' is within my sight and this street is straight forward._

 _Trailing behind the car by at least a mile. We won't catch it in time._

" _Bomb #1 is defused. Moving to assist Tiger Three and Tiger Five."_

" _Tiger Three has Bomb #3 as defused. Delay that order Tiger One and return to base."_

" _Roger that, cancel those reinforcements."_

" _ **Which leaves you..."**_

 _Hitting the gas pedal with force, I was going eight miles within a residental area. Cars and people walking the streets threw themselves out of the way._

 _Now behind that bastard. The front of my car was close to touching his back bumper. I threw my steering wheel to the right, causing me to swerve into him doing damage._

 _Pulling back then slamming again. I got them scare as the driver briefly lost control._

 _Last time and with the 'Continental' in walking distances. Lowering my passenger's window with my B32R pointing out. I fired a whole clip with successful results, as the driver was shot dead._

 _Throwing myself again at the car. I slammed into it near the family park. The elvated position caused the car to flip mid-air._

 _Speeding past it, the car slammed front first onto the road, then stayed in that position for a second before finally falling upright._

 _Making a U-turn I sped up to the car. My men already defusing the bomb with a timer of fifty-eight seconds remaining._

" _...and there. With plenlty of time to spare."_

 _We released a sigh of relief. Every bomb had been successfully defused with mimminal damages to us and the public._

 _As one of us called it in. I smiled and chuckled at the fast pace my heart was going at. "What a rush"._

 _A phrase I often hear on TV. Now I understand why._

 _However, our victory was short-lived when familiar signatures appeared on my radar. I was too preoccupied with the chase in the heat of the moment that I failed to sense this new signature before._

 **(Partner!)**

 **{It's at the 'Continental'.}**

" _ **Oh fuck!"**_

 _Breaking into a sprint, going as fast as humanly possible towards the 'Continental', which is twenty feet away from where we stopped._

" _Wick! Were are you going?"_

 _No time to response. I began to fear the worse drawing closer to the 'Continental's' front door._

" _ **No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No,No!"**_

 _I'm almost there! Just a few more blocks..._

 _As if God was laughing at me, enjoying my struggle for once in my adult life. It sadly wasn't my day._

 _With just three blocks between me and the 'Continental'._

 _An explosion of massive porposition with smaller explosions detonated all around the hotel. Explosion after explosion covered my vision, fires burned brightly and smoke began to fill my lungs._

 _But I didn't cease running. I couldn't stop running, I can't!_

" _The building's coming done! Get off the street!"_

 _True to that civilians words, I looked up and found the hotel collapsing on itself, floor after floor. Until it finally hit the ground, a giant cloud of debris and dust swallowed the streets below._

 _Not stopping I ran straight through that cloud. Not affected at the smoke entering my body. My vision was lowered greatly inside the cloud but I refused to stop running._

 _Another explosion larger than the last finally threw me off balance. All I saw before I hit the ground was the dust cloud beginning to disappear._

 _Then darkness clouding my mind._

 _Waking up two minutes later, I saw that the cloud had disappear with visibility returning to normal._

 _Standing up, abruptly. I surveyed my surroundings. The 'Continental' collapsing! I remember now._

 _Breaking into a run again. I headed towards the center of all this wanton destruction._

 _Finally, I stood where the hotel itself once stood. Using my ability to sense energy and magic. I surveyed the surrounding area. Praying that in some miracle my parents were spared._

 _However, I knew my hope was diminishing as I examined every corners and cracks._

 _After five minutes of non-stop searching high and low. I was beginning to to believe that my parents had already gone home or were not in the building when it collapsed._

 _Perhaps...-_

" _ **...!..."**_

 _I found them... And it's worst as I first predicted._

 _Walking slowly, the march of a zombie or someone who's lost everything. A soulless individual, a shell of his former self._

 _Walking onto a pile of rubble, this particular spot had more people then any of the pervious locations I've already gone through._

 _Finding their energy signature just below me. I crouched down and lifted up a support beam then threw it away._

 _Looking down at the ground again. My heart, brain, and body shut down._

 _Because... lying below me were my chichiue and hahaue._

 _Swallowing the lump in my throat. I collapsed to my knees, tears forming in my eyes. What I was seeing with my own eyes, my mind wouldn't register. Some parts of me were in denial that my parents weren't dead... they couldn't be._

 _But I knew, I understood despite my bleeding heart. These mangled corpses beneath me._

 _Were the mangled corpses of my chichiue and hahaue._

 _Brushing the back of my right hand against their semi cold skin. Their body heat was quickly disappearing from the bodies. Proving that they were indeed deseased._

 _While I remained silent, lamenting and grieving about my new voices appeared behind me. The first one broke into a laugh._

" _Hahaha! Man, that was great. Blowing things up with humans inside never brought me more join."_

 _The first devil said with glee. I knew them to be devils because of there distinctive aura, and no one takes glee in such acts except devils._

" _While I wouldn't have used the hotel building. If it attracts Madara then all is forgiven."_

 _Devil #2 said with a calm demeanor then the first one._

" _Madara protects the humans, an incident like this will attract him and when he arrives. We'll spring the ambush."_

 _The final devil who appeared as their leader and the tallest by maybe three inches from the first devil. Who is the second tallest._

 _My back facing the three they had yet to sense or see me. I listened to every word they said with rapt attention._

 _ **'...devils... joy... killing... ambush... Madara..."**_

 _My vigilante alias, Madara as is the name I go as. A name these three are familiar with to go to such lenths to summon me._

" _Hmm. Hey, we have a vistor! Oi, human get over here."_

 _These three killed these people... m-my parents... to get to me?_

" _Oi, dip shit! What you have something in your ear?"_

 _They killed my chichiue... my hahaue... to summon me._

 _By now from their partner screaming. The two other devils spotted me kneeling before two corpses. The first devil had enough with me ignoring him and walked over to me._

 _They... they... they... they..._

 _Reaching an arm forward to rudely grab my shoulder._

" _Oi, you dip shit. I'm talking to-"_

 _The second his finger were a foot from my shoulder. They suddenly caught on fire. The devil seeing the flames appear from no where, but didn't voice his surprise because he was busying screaming in pain._

" _Aaahhhhhh! What the fuck! W-Where did these flames come from-"_

 _His complaints were stopped from me grasping his face with my left hand._

 _I hadn't turned around to see where he was. Through sound alone I knew exactly where that devil was standing behind me._

 _Not looking behind me and my hand still holding his face. I simply closed my hand into a fist. And still not looking behind me._

 _An explosion of gore, the devil's entire head was crushed by an unseen force. His brain matter, blood, even small items like his teeth and eyes flew in every direction._

 _The back of my suit and neck were covered in blood. Splashes of it soaked into my hair making it similar to a certain red hair I know._

 _At the brutal death their comrade suffered at my literal hand. The other two devils grew wary about my presence. If I could kill someone in brutal fashion then there's no telling what else I was capable of._

 _Slowly rising to my feet, my back facing them. The blood of their fallen comrade brought fear to the twin devils._

" _ **You wanted Madara, did you not?"**_

 _The cold and dead tone I used when speaking. The two devils now understood the gravity of their situation and the danger they now found themselves in._

 _Their instincts screamed, yelled to the two to flee from here. To get far away from me as possible._

" _ **Well... you have him. What do you plan to do?"**_

" _Listen sir, no offense but you're not the man we seek. Madara is-"_

 _Disappearing in a burst of raw speed, I appeared again in front of the leader and kicked him into shop five yards away. His body crashed into that building with force of a bullet train._

 _If he were a normal human his body would have been broken into particles before even hitting the building._

 _The second devil looked behind him seeing his leader get kicked into a building by a human who shouldn't possess such strength to pull off a feat like I did._

 _He didn't think on it too long because he found himself in the very same position of my hand over his face. He briefly struggled knowing it was useless._

" _ **What's the matter... Afraid to face me after such bravado to bring me here."**_

 _He continued to struggled, his feet tangled from being lifted three feet off the ground._

" _Y-Y-You're M-Madara-"_

 _Before the last word in that sentence could be uttered. His body suddenly spontaneous combusted. His struggles began anew but I didn't loose my grip._

 _Fire doesn't hurt me overall. Ddraig and my own immunating due to my **"Void"** element. I watched with little emotion and compassion as the poor sap's body broke down to bone then to ashes. I released my hold allowing his ashes to be taken away by the wind._

 _Watching unimpressed by their lack of battle sense. I was already bored having only just recently killed two stray devils with no effort on my part._

 _The leader stood on wobbly feet at the hard hit he suffered from crashing into a building. His vision was blurred but managed to deduce my moving form drawing closer._

 _Throwing a weak left hook. I say weak because his senses are still waking up from the hit he took._

 _Slapping his punch aside, I roughly grabbed his throat and held him to face me._

 _Eye to eye._

" _Y-You're Madara. H-How can you be this strong?"_

" _ **Because I have people I wish to protect. And I'm not fond of your stupidity, it makes me feel less intelligent."**_

" _B-But you're nothing like the reports say you are."_

" _ **Your intel is outdated, and so is your life here on this earth."**_

 _Looking him directly in the eyes. The devil in my grip noticed that my eye color, which were blue because of my anger. They switched to crimson red with many circluar rings around the pupil before changing back to blue then doe brown._

 _Throwing his body behind me with ease. I raised my opposite hand, the palm open and red energy began to form inside my palm._

 _A ball of red energy with sparks of red electricity around it formed over my palm. With calm ease I released the stored ball of energy at the flying body of my enemy, who upon contact was lost forever._

 _Blinking, my eye colored returned to normal. And the overbearing pressure lessen to livable standards._

 _With my mind cleared and consciousness free. I remembered the truth before I was interrupted by those annoyance._

 _Kneeling before their bodies. I brushed strands of hair from my hahaue's forehead and eyes._

 _They really were gone and just when we were coming together once more. Hearing the evident tale of sirens in the distances followed quickly by ambulances and fire trucks._

 _I couldn't leave them here. For the police to take them is an insult._

 _I shall give my parents a proper burial befitting them. So with a heavy heart I took to collecting their bodies over my shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of **"Void"** energy._

 **xox**

"N-No. Oh, please no."

Buchou and everyone present looked at my back facing them with a heavy heart. No more than the devils both young and old who from witnessing the memory.

They understood that my anger was addressed at their kind.

"Sirzechs-sama."

At Grayfia's urge cry over her **[King]** and Husband. Buchou and everyone turned around to find the red haired devil on his knees, tears pooling around his eyes.

"Onii-sama?"

"...orry, I'm so sorry, Ise-kun. It's because of me is why you hold so much darkness and hatred. I'm so sorry."

"Onii-sama..."

The sound of something breaking near where I stood was heard. As well as the shuffling of feet against the wooden floor.

Turning their eyes back towards me. I gently pushed past Kuesu and Shirayuki and made for the outdoor terrace.

"Ise!"

Buchou excalimed, full of worry. She stood up from her seat and rushed to embrace me.

However, a hand grabbed the back of her uniform, effectively stopping her stride. Buchou looked over her shoulder, thinking Grayfia was who stop her.

Not Grayfia but Kuroka. The twintailed Nekomata and elder sister of Koneko stood behind Buchou. Grabbing the back of her uniform, a forlorn frown over her visage.

"Kuroka? Y-You're."

"Rias Gremory. He needs to be alone for all of our safetys." Releasing her hold on Rias, Kuroka continued. "I understand that you wish to be at his side when he desperately requires it. However, in doing so, Ise's won't be in control of himself. Allow him time to himself to calm down."

"But Ise-kun is hurt. He needs moral support and how can he get it if we are force to abandon him."

"I know it hurts, Akeno-chan. But Ise cares more for your safety than his own. He couldn't live with himself if he caused any harm to everyone here when not in his right mind."

Instead of Kuroka answering her. A new female voice, smooth like silk was heard coming from the hallway.

Akeno knew that voice as she could never forget this voice.

Turning to the now occupied hallway. A portal opened the same as the one Meruhi herself, came through.

Several people came through that portal. Some males and some female.

But the one Akeno focus on was her mother, Shuri Himejima. Standing in front of the group, alive and beaming with health. She was currently wearing a white high-collared cloak like those of Himari and Takatora.

Seeing the look of surprise and hurt in her daugther's eyes. Shuri smiled with smiliar emotions to her daugther's.

"Hello Akeno-chan. I'm sorry for waiting so long to see you."

While Shuri took a equally, tearful Akeno to the privacy of the kitchen to catch up. Everyone turned back to the group of people who exited from the portal.

One adult male sighed and walked to the front of the group. They followed behind him.

"It would seems we arrived late. This was the tramatic event that caused Ise's fall. The event he always avoided speaking about."

"A shame, truly. Given his already damaging history with the supernatural. It's a given for this reaction."

The second male to speak is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders.

He and the other male wore high-collared white cloaks which were thigh length.

One of the females, a young woman in her late teens. Didn't greet the group and instead walked further down the hallway. The second female walked forward and joined Akame and Kurome near the kitchen counter.

She appears to be a incredible beautiful girl in her late teens with long flowing blonde hair. Her breasts and figure matched Liz's curvaceous figure.

Standing before the gather crowd of supernatural beings and humans. The first male who had brown hair addressed the crowd.

"Forgive us for our lateness. I am Niccolo Machiaveli, a **[Rook]**. To my left here is Jugram Haschwalth, **[Bishop]** , this behind me is Mitsuhide Akechi, another one of his **[Knights]** , and lastly sitting over at the counter over there is Tamamo no mae, His Highness' final **[Dark Mage]**. We are what remains of Issei's peerage. It's good to meet you all."

 **xox**

 _It was nearing ten at night when I knock on Father Hanbei's door to his home. Whom opened the door to find me on his doorstep, thankfully I rid myself of all the blood from before._

" _Izuna-kun? Is something the matter."_

 _Father Hanbiel asked then looked at my overall appearance and judged my facial features before coming to the understanding of my situation. He raised a hand to his lips to hide his shock._

 _Thunder could be heard above with rain to quickly follow._

" _Do you want to come inside for a cup of tea?"_

 _I didn't response to his offer only continued looking down at my feet._

" _...A service then? For your parents that is..."_

" _ **Please."**_

 _Was the first sentence I had said since killing those devils in Akane city. Accepting the Father's offer for tea, I invited myself in with Father Hanbiel welcoming me into his home._

 _Father closed the door behind me. For the next hour and a half, we went over the service for my chichiue and hahaue._

…

 _The sound of flames burning, breathing off the oxygen in the atmosphere. I had a stake already made for the cremation ceremony._

 _Looking at the orange colored flames with an emotionless stare. The bodies of chichiue and hahaue burning calmly under a soothing fire._

 _I drove us to a hideout of mine between Akane city and Kouh town. Where I'm conducting this ceremony, uninterrupted and in peace._

 _I lowered my head to pay respect. Sparks of embers burned underneath the now clouded skies outside._

 _Before I placed their bodies on the stake. I searched their clothing for anything worth keeping. Money, important papers, pictures, etc._

 _While there was the mention above. I also found a letter on Hahaue's person and it was address to me._

 _They had meant to give me this letter during dinner at the 'Continental', only now it's rubble and they're gone from this world._

 _Taken away from me at the mercy of fools who sought me out. For revenge or fame, doesn't matter anymore._

 _Reading it back in my mind having memorize every letter and every paragraph in the short time I found it. I could silently hear hahaue's voice reading this letter back to me like she had originally intended._

" _ **Our dearest Ise. I wasn't planning on reading you this letter during dinner at the 'Continental'. It didn't seem the appropriate time. So, given how you've accepted the offer to transfer. I will give you this letter to read yourself while your over there."**_

" _ **The truth is... I'm pregnant, Ise! You're going to be an onii-chan! To tell you the truth. I have been pregnant since January which is why you have yet to see my tummy growing but you will soon. Your father and I have been trying to have another child for a while now, so it's not an accident. We both saw how you cared deeply for Mitsuki-chan and Yuzurina-chan like they were your blood related siblings. It didn't help when they always called you 'onii-chan'.**_

" _ **You'll be away for some time to continue your studies and we understand that, your tou-san and I love you very much. With this letter I will also leave the first picture from my ultrasound, so you, Ise. Can look at his growing imouto. Your tou-san and I have decided you should pick out the name for your imouto to be, so pick a good name, young man. I eagerly await to see the list of names you come up with. Oh! One more thing. Remember Ise, that no matter what you do in your life and what you have done. You'll always be our son and we will always love you. Remember this and carry it with you always."**_

 _ **Sincerely, your hahaue and chichiue who loves you dearly. Although he tries to act tough about it. He does love you too.**_

 _In my right hand were the letter and the picture from her ultrasound. I was in tears, crying fully, not holding back on my feelings any longer._

 _Reading that letter a hundred times and looking at the picture with a heavy heart._

 _I broke down, unable to hold back my emotions anymore._

 _With this, I am officially the last of the Hyoudou clan. My clan dies with me or propers... only time will tell in the end._

 **xox**

"He had a little sister."

"An unborn one but yes. Ise-chan wanted to name her Miku. However, he has since changed it so his first daugther will share the name. To remember his little imouto he will never hold."

Shirayuki wiped away tears from her stained face. Her make-up in ruins from crying.

She and everyone who knew the fate of Issei's parents knew that it was a touching subject to bring up for him.

So, they avoid it at all cost. Hopefully everyone here will follow through and tread lightly.

 **xox**

 _Two days later, sunday morning after mass. Father Hanbiel led myself, friends of my parents and my friends to the cemetery just outside the church. Some of the regular church goers who didn't know my parents attended the service too._

 _I didn't voice their coming and accepted their kindness. I along with other adult males were coffin carriers, I personally was carrying my chichiue's coffin with five others, while the remaining six carried hahaue's coffin._

 _Arriving at the graves where they will be buried. We set the coffins down in their selected positions._

 _Chichue on the left and hahaue on the right._

 _Once this was done we rejoined the crowd. I stood in the center up front. Wearing a different black suit from Friday night._

 _Shirayuki, Konayuki-chan, Miyabi, and Tomoe, along with entire Hotogi family and shrine maidens were in attendance. The Hotogi sisters flanked me on either side wearing black robes and clinging to me, tears lingering in their eyes from crying._

 _Also in attendance were the Shimon sisters, Maya was hugging Mari-san crying into her bosoms. Yuu and Ange were here as well, even though they never officially met my parents. They came to pay respects all the same. Hasegawa-sensei was here too, I haven't spoke to her or Mari-san about that night and I may never now with what's happened. Lastly were Mitsuki and the Mononobe family, and Yuzurina and the entire Hosho family._

 _All my friends came to pay their respects to my family who some never had greeted personally. And it's understandable. These last three months have been hertic for all of us._

 _Father Hanbiel stood next to the coffins, bible in hand standing before a podium brought from the church._

" _Friends! Thank you all for joining us today on such a depressing day. I never knew Mr. Hyoudou and Mrs. Hyoudou myself. I however, knew their only son who stands amongst us this morning. It's a shame that his parents were taking from him, from us! It is-"_

 _I drowned out Father Hanbiel's speech. I wasn't in the speaking mood, unfortunately. Rather I stared at the coffins of my deceased parents which were lowered near the end of the service._

 _Everyone here had the opportunity to approach the coffins and say their goodbyes and leave white roses on either coffin. When it came for me to say my goodbyes._

 _I simply said goodbye and kissed both coffins. With one last thanks I walked back to Shirayuki and Konayuki-chan._

 _I guessed that everyone was confused by my short goodbye, seeing as I'm their only child. I probably wanted to do more._

 _However, two nights ago when I cremated their bodies. I said everything I wanted to say. Today was just the final farewell._

 _At the conclusion of the service, Father and people approached me to give their consent and condolences. Some families even offered to take me in should I need a home. Yuzurina being amongst the people who asked._

 _I decline their generous offers with a pained smile and told them I'll be alright. With the service concluded I was the only person who stayed behind, while everyone had already left._

 _Standing before the sealed up graves and tombstones. My expression was a void of emotions. I felt no happiness, sadness, anger._

 _Just nothing._

 _A hand snaked around my left arm and gently squeezed my hand. I knew it to be Shirayuki. She pressed herself against me, telling me that she's here for me that I'm not alone._

" _Ise-chan... Come home with us, otou-san is making lunch for everyone who came to the service. I know you haven't eaten since friday."_

 _She was right. After speaking with Father Hanbiel I retreated to the Hotogi shrine where with Shirayuki's permission. I was allowed to stay the night._

 _I went home Saturday morning where I refused to eat and locked myself away in my studies. So to be frank, I'm quite famish._

 _With a nod, I allowed Shirayuki to lead me back to the others who were waiting by the gates. Solemn smiles on their visage from the service and seeing the lack of emotions on mine._

 _In time I'll heal and come back from this depression. I always have and always will._

…

 _Opening the door to my parents house which now belongs to me. After the BBQ at the Hotogi shrine I was introduced to our family's lawyer or more specifically, my chichiue's lawyer._

 _For the rest of the afternoon we discuss the purpose of the will my parents left me and everything I'm entitled too._

 _The house being one of the items that belongs to me._

 _Placing the key's on the table next to the front door. I calmly walked through the now vacate house. Thankfully, nothing was taken from this house not that it mattered anyways._

 _As I went through the books on the bookcase. I overheard the sound of a car stopping a couple houses down. Moving to the window I pulled the curtains aside and could make out several masked men in suits armed with silenced handguns._

 _Seeing they were targetting this house in particular. I moved away from the curtains and ran upstairs. Sticking with the shadows, as I heard them break their way inside._

 _Pulling my B32Rs from my holister behind me, I placed silencers on the barrels to silence my gunfire. Opening my senses I identified twelve hostiles and twelve soon to be dead agents._

 _Using the shadows to conceal my presences as they looked everywhere inside the house. Three men started coming up the stairs with flashlights._

 _Sticking to the shadows I waited for them to get into position._

 **\- Ok, I have been wanting to write this action scene from John Wick ever since I first saw it in theaters. So, here's my version of that scene. If you want a picture then look up the intruder scene on Youtube.**

 _Poking my head from the shadows, they had just climbed the last step up. And that's when I pounced..._

 _Walking forward, gun pointed at the back of the man's head. I fired a single burst dropping him, the other three hearing the shot looked for me._

 _However, I ducked under the second's vision, grabbed his arm holding his gun and fired three times, once in the leg, again in the chest, and once in the head. Letting his arm go I turned on the heels of my shoes and shot, point blank into the third thugs face._

 _His body fell backwards down the stairs. Turning to my left near the staircase I fired again and landed a headshot on a fourth one. Running down the stairs then jumping over the railing seven steps high. I turned around into the living room seeing a flashlight. I fired my last burst watching his body fall backwards._

 _Pushing my back against the wall near the staircase. I reloaded my right B32R, holsiter the weapon away, and pulled my left one out. Hearing movement behind the wall I was leaning against. I waited until I saw his flashlight then delivered a chop, disabling him then followed up with a chop to his throat._

 _Bringing him forward by his arms I slammed him against the wall next to me then brought him over my shoulder and slammed him on the ground. Hearing gunshots I turned over my right shoulder and shot once at the agent behind the dining room table. He fell on his side screaming in pain about his leg. His head was exposed where I fired another burst, silencing his cries._

 _Hearing more movement behind me in the living room. I twisted the arm of the one I'm holding, breaking it in several places and fired once at the unsuspecting agent. Finally letting his broken arm go. I pointed my gun at his head and pulled._

 _That's seven dead. Which leaves five remaining who have heard those gunshots._

 _Silently moving into the kitchen and dining room. Two flashlights were investigating the kitchen while a third was inspecting the dining room. He must have found the body because the first two in the kitchen turned the opposite way._

 _Seeing the chance I rushed ahead._

 _Firing once into his chest protected by a bulletproof vest. It pushed him back enough for me to jump onto him and wrap myself around him. Shooting once into the chest area of his companion. It did nothing but disorient him enough for me to throw myself to the ground. Fired another round at the second, aiming for his head. Then executing the one I judo rolled to the ground._

 _Having heard the gunfire the third gunmen hid behind the counter between the kitchen and dining area._

 _I hid behind it as well. Both in anticipation about where we will attack._

 _Pushing away from cover. He fired blankly, as I stayed crouched and fired two bursts. One hitting his shoulder and the second grazed his cheek. Running forward I slammed the butt of my pistol into his face, tried again but he stop it so I improvise and kick him in the balls._

 _Using great body strength I lifted his body over my shoulder and threw it outside into the backyard._

 _Reloading my handgun. I aimed and fired a single burst._

 _Walking back into the kitchen I was rushed by one agent who tried wrestling my gun away. We fought over domionance, during our struggle another agent rushed to help._

 _However, admist our fight the agent I was fighting pulled the trigger, while I aimed it to the left. Killing #10 leaving only this agent and the other one left._

 _Kicking his handgun from his hand I lift his body over my shoulder and slam it onto the island in the center of the kitchen. Following up with a punch to his throat._

 _As he groan in pain. I heard rapid footsteps running down the hall. Seeing the gun I kicked early I ran back and kick it away as the final agent made a grab for the weapon._

 _He tried to punch me but I counter with a left hook and using his strength I threw his body over my shoulder and onto the ground. I then rushed back to the other agent on the island._

 _He tried kicking me which I counter with punches on his body._

 _The agent I left on the ground had crawled towards the countertops and pulled a French knife from the drawers._

 _Seeing it I dragged the agent I was fighting. Bringing his head over the island and slam downwards on his neck, severing his spine._

 _I quickly dodged the other agent's knife slashes and brought our fight into the hallway leading into the garage. We both struggled to take the knife for ourselves, wrestling it from the one another._

 _Our power struggle reached it's climax when I force the agent onto his back, having won our initial fight and had control of the knife where I now push downwards. The agent refused to quit and held the knife at bay, the blade just cenimeters off his chest._

 _Growing tired of his pointless struggle. Keeping pressure on my grip I brought my other hand over the butt of the kitchen knife, and just like a hammer to a chisel. I slam down once, twice, and finally thrice._

 _I listen to the agent take his final breath and then laid motionless. A knife through his heart._

 _Breathing heavy from the fighting at the attempt on my life. Taking my time to catch my breath. Once I was good I stood up and called for a clean up crew to take out the garbage._

 _Switching to my adult form, I made the call._

" _ **This is Wick... Yes, John Wick, that's right. I'd like to make a dinner reservation for twelve."**_

 _Hanging up I went upstairs to my secret stash where I keep my safe and withdrew twelve gold coins. I waited upstairs in my room until I heard the doorbell ring and I left to answer it._

 _Opening the door there was a well dressed elderly man with a fedora in his hand. Behind him were four big men with various cleaning supplies._

" _Good to see ya, John."_

" _ **Charlie."**_

 _The man named charlie walked in first then signal his men to get to work._

" _You look good. I feared you left this all behind after Kousaka was murder."_

 _Watching them silently as they dispose of the waste that were no doubt CIA agents. I'm going to need to stop these attacks on me less I fear more loved ones being taken from me._

 _After they loaded up the last body into the back of their van. Charlies and I stood by the front door._

" _Will I be hearing from you any time soon?"_

 _Staring at him briefly I handed him the payment for his services._

" _ **Goodbye Charlie."**_

 _Testing the weight of the coins in his palm. Satisfied he gave me one last smile._

" _John."_

 _Pocketing away the gold coins he put on his fedora and jumped into the van with the others. I watched them drive off for a block before I retired for the night and shut the door, locking it and activating the security system._

 _I'm tired and had enough for one day._

 **xox**

Everyone's breath hitched in their throats when I walked back into the room. Earlier I walked out onto the terrace where I remained to keep my anger in check.

I was glad that Kuroka and the others finally arrived to stop Buchou and the others from coming after me. Should they have followed me outside to comfort me.

...I fear for what I would have done.

"After... after killing those agents tasked to kill me. I flew to America and destroyed the contract put on my head. I single-handly forced them to cease any and all operations in Japan. Minato took care of everything else from there. For several days and weeks, I kept to myself and hid my true emotions. I didn't wish to remember my failures."

"So, with Madara's help I erased all memories I made with everyone at Kouh and those close to me. Thus I took up the image of a shameless pervert who only had oppai on my mind to hide the pain in my heart. Which reveals the reason why I'm not truly as perverted as everyone first believed. Some time after my parents death, I was killed by Raynare and the rest is history."

Snapping my fingers once. Two orbs of light appeared in one corner of the room, when they finished glowing in there place was the forms of my chichiue and hahaue.

"When Asia and eventually Buchou came to living in my home. I created these clones of my parents to fool them. I didn't want anyone at the time to remember me."

"Ah, Rias-chan and Asia-chan. It's so nice to see you girls again."

The copy of my hahaue said with a happy smile. They mimic my descease parents perfectly. Which is what I wanted to fool Buchou and the Occult Research Club.

I snapped my fingers again and the clones of my parents vanished into shards of glass. Walking to the stand before the TV, turning my back to it to face the audience.

I acknowledged Machiaveli and the other's arrival.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I sighed for the final time.

"During my depression I returned to the rubble of the 'Continental'. What I found were Sirzechs and Serafall. They along with a clean up crew search through the ruins to find any survivors. I learn that Sirzechs had been tasked with bringing the three strays responsible for the 'Continental's' destruction to the Underworld. However, he was sidetracked and allowed the three to free-roam, and the aftermath still haunts him. Now that he knows who else was affected."

True to my words. Sirzechs had yet to stand up from his self-loathing and pity. Grayfia had since joined her husband by kneeling down beside him to comfort him.

"Because of this. I blamed the devils and refused any contact with Rias and the others attending Kouh. It's why I refused to completely submit to her when she resurrected me as her **[Pawn]**. Also because when Rias used her pieces on me to revive me. It came at a cost, a heavy one to me. When I became a devil, I lost my connection to **"Light Ferry"**. "

"Losing my life as a human being and losing the right of my clan, our power of the **"Light Ferry"**. I refused to follow Rias, as it was her fault I lost my connection to the **"Light Ferry"**. Heh heh, that's funny. The older brother murders my family and the little sister steals everything else from me."

The devils and everyone else could hear the anger hidden in my words. They flinched when I addressed both Sirzechs and Buchou in my sentence.

"This is the reason why I didn't use my true power when under her service or when we found Riser. My hatred and self-loathing outweighed my consciousness. That I lost sight of my goal once more. After waking myself from my depression and rekindling the drive I had before my parents unfortunate end. I let go of my anger towards Buchou and the Gremory family and honor the promise I made to Buchou. Saving her from a loveless marriage."

Here, my eyes soften to the kindness that Buchou and the Occult Research Club were familiar with.

The tense atmosphere that followed when I first left the room. Had vanished, returning to a more peaceful aura.

Allowing everyone to relax once more.

"After fulfilling my promise and saving Buchou. The very same night after returning from the Underworld. I once again began working on my plans. Having allowed enough time to grieve my lost loved ones. It was also that very night where I began my quest for peace. And where our next set of memories take place."

"What happened when you returned from the Underworld, Ise?"

Buchou questioned me. Happy that I returned to the normal person that I was.

Closing my eyes and reopening them. I met the eyes of everyone except for my peerage.

They were already familiar of my true nature.

"I became a Forsaken and inherited my lost kingdom. For I am the reincarnation of Shu Saura and the King of the Netherworld."

 **And I'm finished!**

 **I can't tell you how happy I am after spending many months writing and editing all three chapters.**

 **So, here is the three chapter prologue of Issei's character for Issei's Sacrifices. The next chapter will be chapter seven, which explains Issei becoming a Forsaken and his time away before the Three Powers conference, where this story begins.**

 **Chapter seven will go into more detail of Issei's current powers and new power he will awaken, along with taking the throne as the King of the Netherworld, which shall also be explained.**

 **His peerage and characters like Yasaka and Kunou, their interactions with Issei will also come to light.**

 **I mentioned briefly at the end of chapter six of Issei's Sacrifices. That I will introduce characters in this prologue. Some I will bring over to the main story, however, I not entirely sure about bringing everyone he's had contact with.**

 **Let me know if there is a character from these three chapters that you wish for me to bring over to the main story.**

 **Being Issei's Sacrifices.**

 **As I mentioned before in the previous two updates. Please vote for your two stories that you want me to update more often. There is a poll on my page with the stories up for suggestion.**

 **Vote for the two you want to see more of. This will help me in knowing what my fans.**

 **That's you guys / ladies.**

 **In what you want to see more of.**

 **It will also help me out. So I'm not drowning in my work.**

 **Thank you and I'll see you in 2016.**


End file.
